Ask the Dynamic Trio
by celrock
Summary: Got questions for Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack? They'll explain in the first chapter what to do, and once you do your part, look for their answers in future chapters! Be careful though, they are only Rugrats, your questions could cause them to go on a wild adventure in the Reptar wagon where they get in trouble and never get home, causing your questions to never get answered.
1. The Question Game

Ask the Dynamic Trio

Summary: Got questions for Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack? They'll explain in the first chapter what to do, and once you do your part, look for their answers in future chapters! Be careful though, they are only Rugrats, your questions could cause them to go on a wild adventure in the Reptar wagon where they get in trouble and never get home, causing your questions to never get answered, so nothing too difficult ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they are the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, along with any OC's you don't recognize.

Chapter 1, The Question Game

Tommy, Chuckie and Zack were all sitting in the playpen at Tommy's house, looking bored. They were sad because some of their friends and siblings weren't around to play that day. Kimi was off with her mommy Kira, having a mother daughter shopping day, getting her some new clothes and having some special alone time with her mommy, which she hadn't gotten since they moved to America from Paris. Dil was getting to spend some quality time with Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu, as the three of them took him to some Goober amusement park called Goober World, and Phil and Lil got a special trip of a lifetime, to go all the way to England where they paid their cousins, Hedley and Smedley, a visit! Taffy was watching Tommy, Chuckie and Zack for the day, but even she was too busy to play with them, as she had to get ready for her world tour with The Saltwaters, coming up in less than two weeks, and Stu and Didi were over at the Java Lava, helping Chaz run the place, since Kira was out for the day with Kimi, and Betty was taking her vacation time, to go to England to visit family. Angelica and Susie were off at preschool all day, but that didn't bother this dynamic trio, as they would rather Angelica not be around anyway.

"So, what do you wanna do now Tommy?" Chuckie asked, as he rolled the infamous star ball to Tommy, who was sitting across from him in the playpen.

"I've gots an idea, let's play the questions game." Suggested Tommy.

"I don't know Tommy, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Replied Chuckie.

"Oh come on Chuckie, it will be fun!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Well, if you say so." Said Chuckie with a sigh.

"No worries Chuckie, this is a fun game. We simply let peoples ask us questions and then, in the nextest chapter, we answer them the bestest way we can." Explained Zack, as he caught the star ball, which Tommy rolled to Zack, before he rolled it back to Chuckie.

"I don't know, I mean, what if the peoples asks us really hard scary questions, or we get putted in time out cuz we're not old enough to play this game or, or, uh, what if to find the answers, we've gots to go on one of your scary adventures?" Asked Chuckie nervously.

"Awe come on Chuckie, don't be a baby. Haven't I always tolded you, a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do? We're gonna be just fine Chuckie, and if we've gots to, we'll crawl further than any baby's ever crawled before to find the answers to those peoples questions." Explained Tommy, standing up from his spot in the playpen, with a determined look on his face.

Chuckie scratched his head and let out a huge sigh.

"Yeah but I think the peoples gots to write the questions and, in case you forgotted Tommy, we can't read yet!" Shouted Chuckie.

"No worries Chuckie, Taffy's gots to stop practicing guitar at some point, she can read them to us." Said Zack, as he stood up from where he was sitting in the playpen, and walked over to Tommy, putting a hand on to Tommy's shoulder.

"I still don't know about this, I mean, remember the lastest time I tried to write a letter to Reptar when he eated that little boy's cerial and his bowl on the TV? Angelica wrote it for me and Reptar was really mad at me." Explained Chuckie.

"Yeah I know, but then you gave him those dandelions and he wasn't mad no more." Replied Tommy.

"And you tried to write a letter to the TV weather man, asking him to make it snow, to remind Santa it was Christmas, but he could not do that neither. So what makes you think the peoples will even ask us any questions?" Asked Chuckie.

"Cuz the peoples love us Chuckie, that's why we're so popular. And as for Angelica, she's off at that preschool place for grown up kids, so she can't ruin it for us this time." Said Zack.

"And when the TV weather man couldn't make it snow, remember? I made it snow myself. Besides, the TV weather man is too busy making it hot or cold outside, I don't think he'll be asking us any questions." Added Tommy.

"Oh, all right, you peoples can ask us some questions, but nothing too scary ok? I might just run away and hide under the couch or something." Said Chuckie, as he got up from his spot on the floor in the playpen and walked over next to Tommy and Zack, laying a hand on to Zack's shoulder.

"That a boy Chuckie, so, you peoples out there hear that? All you've gots to do, is ask us any question you wanna ask us in that little boxy thing, and we'll answer them the bestest we can in the nextest chapter, right guys?" Said Tommy.

"Right!" Said Zack and Chuckie simultaneously.

"Then, let's get started, and we'll see you guys in the nextest chapter!" Said Tommy with a grin.

And this, ends the first chapter. So, ask away, and, the babies will be back in chapter 2, to answer all of your questions!


	2. The Answers!

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner, other stories came up, causing me to push this one to the back burner, plus, I wanted to give people plenty of time to ask questions, but I think I've given enough time. Now, it's time for Tommy, Chuckie and Zack, to answer all of your burning questions, so, let's go!

Chapter 2, The Answers!

"Ok guys, it's time for the peoples to ask us questions, are you guys ready?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know about this." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on, don't be a baby." Said Tommy, as a giant whole opened up in the floor of the playpen.

Zack and Chuckie looked down, Chuckie, started shaking nervously.

"You wants us to jump, through that?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't worry Chuckie, it will be fun! Besides, once we jump, we'll be where the peoples can ask us their questions!" Said Tommy.

Chuckie took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh.

"Oh all right." Said Chuckie, as he grabbed a hold of Tommy's hand.

"Don't worry Chuckie, we'll be right with ya." Said Zack, grabbing Chuckie's other hand.

"Ok, on three everybody, we'll jump. Ready? One?" Said Zack.

"Two?" Said Tommy.

Everything went silent for a minute, while they waited for Chuckie to say the next number.

"Well what comes after two?" Tommy asked.

"Uh… Three…" Said Chuckie nervously, as the three of them prepared to jump, and they jumped through the whole.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed the three toddlers, as they fell through a black whole, till they landed in three little seats behind a podium, in a theater, where several fans were clapping and cheering.

No sooner had Tommy, Chuckie and Zack had landed, when a woman with dark brown hair, wearing a turquoise blue dress and black shoes, walked out on stage carrying a microphone. Everybody quieted down when she got to center stage.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Celrock, one of the fine writers here on Fan Fiction, and today, we're here to play the question game, known as Ask the Dynamic Trio. However, since Tommy, Chuckie and Zack are too little to read your questions, I've asked all of you who asked them questions, to join us today on our fine stage, to ask your questions in person. And not to worry, even though they're toddlers, you'll be able to understand them because everyone who asked questions is wearing a special ear piece that's connected to the microphones on the podiums where our three toddlers are sitting, so you'll be able to understand what they're saying. And to our home viewing audience, well, you've been able to understand these toddlers ever since Tommy discovered the great white thing, or was it his first birthday where they ate dog food that you all saw first. Anyway, still though, our home viewing audience won't have any trouble understanding our special people today, so, without further a due, let's get started!" Said Celrock, as she took a bow and the audience clapped and cheered for her, as she made way for the three toddlers, showing the small three podiums to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the stars of our show, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, and the newest Rugrat since June 3, 2014, or had the series continued, since the premier of Season 10, with Rugrats and the Gray Plague, Zack Wehrenberg!" Said Celrock, as the toddlers got up from their seats, jumping up and down and smiling, the crowd continuing to clap and cheer.

"And now, let's bring out our first Rugrat fan and Fan Fiction author to ask his questions, give it up for TCKing12!" Said Celrock, as TCKing12 walked out on stage, wearing a dark green suit with a white button down shirt and a red bow tie.

"Hello everybody, it's a pleasure to be here today." Said TCKing12, as the crowd clapped for him.

"And now, let me ask my first question. I have a question for Zack. If you hadn't met The Rugrats in the park in Rugrats and the Gray Plague, do you think that you still would have met them some other way? If so, how?" Asked TCKing12.

"That's an excellent question. Well, if I hadn't met the Rugrats at the park, when Tommy was battling The Gray Plague and Chuckie was about to celebrate his third birthday, I figure we would all meet someday in preschool, or in kindergarten if not preschool, so chances are we would still meet one day when we're older." Replied Zack.

"Awesome! Thank you! And now, for my next question. Here's another question for Zack, as well as Tommy and Chuckie. What do you think of my OC, Peter? Do you get along with him?" Asked TCKing12.

"Well, I think Peter is cool! I love that he lives in a cool castle, and that he knows all of the Disney characters. And not only that, but we get along great! He's always there for us, both, as a babysitter and a playmate, and, what's even cooler, he's the first grown up person who can understand us as toddlers!" Replied Zack.

"Peter's really nice! He's not only our friend, always looking out for us and playing with us, but he's always taking us on some really fun aventures! Like that time when my brother Dilly was sick with Foot in Mouth Disease, and he tooked us to the Hundred Acre Woods to help us find honey to put in the tea to feed Dilly so his throat wouldn't hurt no more. And the time when he tooked Angelica back in time when she had Amnesia, maybe it didn't work, but Peter reminds me of me. He never gives up and is always trying to make things better, and he's there for us, whether I can be there or not." Said Tommy.

"Well, uh, I like Peter cuz he's nice and friendly, and he's never ascared of nothing. He's like, a human version of Reptar, and, so far anyway, Angelica hasn't tried to build an evil robot version of him like she did with Reptar when we went to the parking lot movie a while back. But yeah, I think Peter's the greatest, and, next to Tommy and Zack, and my sister Kimi of course, he's the bestest growed up friend a baby could ever have." Said Chuckie.

"Well, that's all the time we have for TCKing12, thank you for coming out today." Said Celrock, as TCKing12 smiled and walked off stage.

"Happy to be here, you all are a beautiful audience." TCKing12 was heard saying back stage.

"Our next fan and author on Fan Fiction to ask some questions, is Boris Yeltsin." Said Celrock, as Boris Yeltsin walked out on stage, wearing a red button down shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well hello there!" Said Boris Yeltsin with a grin.

"Hi Boris." Said Tommy with a smile.

"So, what do you wanna ask us?" Zack asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question Zack. Though my question is for Tommy." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Sure, what you wanna knows?" Tommy asked.

"For Tommy, how did you first meet Chuckie?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well hmmm, let's see. I think we metted a long time ago, when I was really little. I was still a baby baby, before I could crawl, kind of like what Dilly was like when we went to the forrest in the Reptar wagon, and when he turndid into a watermelon for a short time after we feeded him too much of them. I felt bad I was stucked in one place, but then, a nice man with red hair came over to see my daddy, and he brought with him a little boy, who looked kind of like him, only litterer. I didn't knows it was Chubby, I mean, Chuckie just yet, but I would soon finded out, when he came over to help me walk for the firstest time." Explained Tommy.

Flashback to a long time ago.

Tommy POV

"Chuckie, sweetheart, this is Stu's son Tommy. Now you be nice to him ok?" Said Chuckie's daddy, as he placed Chuckie down in front of me.

Chuckie's daddy went off to a sofa where he sat down to talk with my daddy, while me and Chuckie got to knows each other.

"Uh, hi Tommy. I'm Chuckie." Said Chuckie, taking my hand.

"Chubbie! Chubbie!" I said, sticking my hand into his mouth.

"Eeewww! You drooled on me!" Said Chuckie.

I giggled, taking my hand out of Chubbie's mouth, watching the spit drip off of it. Then, he did something I wasn't aspecting. He grabbed my hands, and for the firstest time, I stood up.

"Wow Tommy, you can stand! Wanna try walking?" Chuckie asked me.

I'd give anything to walk, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. Then, he helded my hands, and started to walk backwards, as I started to walk forwards. I fell the firstest time, but Chubbie, I mean, Chuckie, helped me up, as we walked across the room together, giggling all the way.

"Wow Tommy, you did it!" Said Chuckie excitedly, as he clapped his hands, while I fell on the floor and started giggling.

"Chubbie! Chubbie! Bestest friend ever!" I said.

"You wanna be my bestest friend?" Chuckie asked me.

I smiled and gave him a hug, causing Chuckie to fall over. He cried at first, but then, we rolled around on the floor and started laughing, and ever since that day, we've been the bestest of friends.

End of Tommy POV

End of Flashback.

"Awe." Said the entire audience of fans as Tommy concluded his story.

"Well Boris Yeltsin, that's all the time we have for you today, it's time to bring out our next author and fan." Said Celrock, as she helped Boris Yeltsin find his way off the stage.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he walked off stage, waving to Tommy, Chuckie and Zack, and then, turning and waving at the audience.

"Our next person to come out here is Nairobi-Harper." Said Celrock, as Nairobi-harper came out on stage, her hair done up in braids, wearing a long pink dress and black high heals.

"Thank you thank you. It's a pleasure to be here today. And Celrock, I absolutely love your story, The Love Bug, and any stories that feature my OC, Rosie. But seriously, I love all of your stories, and it's a pleasure I could get to ask the Rugrats some questions, I've been wanting to do this ever since I first saw Tommy and Chuckie on TV, many many years ago." Said Nairobi-harper, as she turned towards the podium where the toddlers were sitting.

"So, what's your firstest question for us?" Tommy asked.

"Actually Tommy, I have a question for Chuckie." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Me?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes Chuckie, you. So, Chuckie, how do you feel about Kimi and Kira?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well, at first, it wasn't so easy, as Kimi and my new stepping mommy tooked some time to get use to. I mean, no offense to Kimi, but she liked to play in places like under the bed, in the closet and down in the basement, while I didn't like playing in such scary places, and she'd walk in on me while I was using the potty, and leave our room in a mess, but as we've gotten to knows each other, I couldn't be happier to have Kimi in my life. She's the bestest little sister a big brother could ever have! And, she's never ascared of nothing, always happy, and, she kind of reminds me of my bestest friend Tommy Pickles, the bravest baby I ever knowed, and now, I know two of the bravest babies I ever knowed, and I'm proud to have one of them, as my little sister. She helped me feel good when we were at that day scare place, and I always gots someone to play with, so even when Tommy, Zack, Phil and Lil, Jesse, and Dil can't play with me, I've always gots Kimi to play with, talk to, and keep me company. And as for my new mommy, she tooked some getting use to too. I mean, she use to do things like smush my hairs down on my head, and give me the crusties on my sandwiches, and the worstest one of all, was when I waked up one morning to find Wah Wah had disappeardid, and she gave him to me later that day, and, he looked all different. That was the lastest straw, but my new mommy tolded me that she loved me very much, and that she hoped that would do while she figured everything else out. I hugged her, and after a while, she's gotten use to the way I like things done. She leaves my Wah Wah alone, she doesn't smush my hairs down no more, and she knows I don't like the crusties on my sandwiches. We've still gots issues when she makes spaghetti and meaty balls, as sometimes, her meaty balls are still too big, causing the sauce to still get in my nose and give me the sneezles, but like I tolded Tommy back when I first gotted my new mommy, you can't expect a growed up to be perfect. And, I'm glad my daddy married Kira and not that mean Coco lady. I'm glad to have a mommy who tucks me in at night and tells me stories, and, and, who loves me." Said Chuckie, as a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek.

"I'm so glad things are working out for you, and Kimi, and your new mommy." Said Nairobi-Harper.

"Yeah, me too." Replied Chuckie with a smile.

"Well, it's time for Nairobi-Harper to go, but we thank her for her time here today." Said Celrock, as she escorted Nairobi-harper off stage, and she waved to the audience.

"Now, let's bring out our next fan and author, lilnate13." Said Celrock, as lilnate13 walked out on stage, wearing a dark purple sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"It's a pleasure to be here today. Now, I have lots of questions, so, let's get started." Said lilnate13, as he turned towards the podium where Tommy, Chuckie and Zack were sitting.

"What you got for us?" Zack asked.

"I have a question for all three of you, Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack. What's next for the Rugrats babies? What adventure will they explore?" Lilnate13 asked.

"I hope we can just spend the day picking dandelions." Replied Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, that doesn't sound like fun. I'd rather go explore a tunnel, like it was a cave, and climb up some rocks." Said Tommy.

"Well I wanna hear all about Tommy's trip to visit Rosie. He's taking forever to tell me about it, so come on Tommy, what did you and Rosie do together? Did you guys go on any adventures?" Zack asked.

Tommy looked away, ignoring him, crossing his arms, uninterested in answering Zack's question.

"Come on Tommy, I know you and Rosie did something. Did it not go as you expected?" Zack asked.

Tommy nodded, a look of disappointment spread across his face.

"Ok fine, you can tell me later." Said Zack with a sigh.

"Well, I think the rocks or hearing about your trip to Rosie's sounds interesting, and I look forward to whichever adventure comes next." Said lilnate13.

"So, what's your nextest question for us?" Tommy asked.

"Who is the annoying OC's?" Lilnate13 asked.

"Cree Carmichael!" All three toddlers cried in unison.

"Yeah, she's just like Angelica, and I thought one of her was enough!" Added Chuckie.

"I agree." Said Zack.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"And finally, my last question is for Zack. What do you think of Starr Pickles?" Lilnate13 asked.

Zack's face lit up with excitement before responding.

"I think she's the most beautifulest baby I ever met! And I hope someday, we can get married!" Replied Zack with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hmmm, I don't know Zack, uh, maybe you should think about this a bit more. She is my baby sister after all." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, and, don't you want your sister to be happy?" Zack asked.

"Well, yeah, I do." Said Tommy.

"Then she can marry me, right?" Zack asked.

"I guess so, but we're not all growed up yet, and besides, you can only marry her in lilnate13's universe, you'll probably marry someone else in celrock's, cuz Starr don't exist there, it's just me and Dilly." Said Tommy.

"Oh, right." Said Zack.

"Well lilnate13, we are out of time, but thank you for joining us today." Said Celrock, as she led lilnate13 off stage, and he waved to the audience with a grin.

"Our next Rugrat fan and Fan Fic author to ask some questions, is none other than the author of Two and Up, Three and Up, Love Square, and several other stories, JJB-Jesse Barrow!" Said Celrock excitedly, as the crowd cheered and JJB-Jesse Barrow, came out on stage, wearing a light blue buttondown shirt, kacky pants, and black dress shoes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Said JJB-Jesse Barrow with a smile, as he turned towards the audience, and then turned towards Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack at their podiums.

"Hi Jesse, so, what you wanna ask us?" Tommy asked.

"I have a question for Chuckie: If given a life time supply of Reptar Bars, would you look at a clown for 10 seconds, or when the red pointy thing ticks 10 times on some clocks." JJB-Jesse Barrow asked.

"Oh, gosh, I don't know, I think I'm gonna go with the clock thing, cuz the clown is just too scary to look at for even one second." Replied Chuckie.

"Then for any of the babies: What's your favorite show other than Reptar?" JJB-Jesse Barrow asked.

"Oh, that's easy! I like Oodles, the talking dog! Oh yeah, and I also like watching Nigel Strawberry and his animal aventures." Replied Tommy.

"I like the Dummi Bears." Said Chuckie.

"Hmmm, I enjoy those shows too, but I think my favorite shows are Curious George, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sesame Street, I especially like Elmo on that show, and I also like a new show that just started, called Zoom Boom, where they play music and learn their letters and numbers! It's really cool!" Said Zack excitedly.

"Another one: What is your favorite Video Game, like the ones Jesse talks about in Two and Up, or his 3DS..." Asked JJB-Jesse Barrow.

"Hmmm, I like the Mario Kart Seven game, we get to race each other and everything!" Replied Tommy.

"I don't know if I have a favorite, I like all of Jesse's games." Said Zack.

"I don't know, I find some of the games kind of scary, but they're fun to play with your bestest friends, and at least when you get hurted, you're not really getting hurted cuz it's only a game, so that's always nice." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I believe my time is up, but don't forget to check out more chapters of Three and Up and Love Square, coming soon!" Said JJB-Jesse Barrow, as the audience clapped and cheered, and he walked off stage.

"Thank you thank you. And now, our next fan is…" Celrock started to say, before she was rudely interrupted by Angelica walking on stage.

"And just what do you and your dumb babies think you're doing?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, hi Angelica, we're playing The Question Game." Said Tommy.

"Yeah peoples gets to ask us questions and we answer them." Said Chuckie.

"What? And nobody is asking me questions?" Said Angelica disappointingly.

"Sorry Angelica but you weren't invited." Said Tommy.

"And why not?" Angelica asked.

"Because we don't like you. Booooooo!" Cried the audience.

"And why don't you guys like me? I'm always nice to the babies." Said Angelica.

"Oh? What about the time you broke Tommy's clown lamp?" Celrock asked.

"That was an accident." Replied Angelica.

"Uh, according to what you said in the court of law miss Persicuter, I mean, miss poopatrater, it certainly wasn't an accident when you did it." Said Celrock.

"Well yeah, ok, well what about the time I was a psycho?" Angelica asked.

"That didn't go so well either. You said all of the babies were going to turn into bugs." Said Celrock.

"Well what about the time I made Phil and Lil dress up to look like circus clowns?" Angelica asked.

"You made them look like sick clowns so you could hide your virus and go to the Surfty Dummi Bears show. Face it Angelica, you never do anything that's worth appreciated by any of us, and I'm sorry, but you need to leave, right now." Said Celrock.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't." Said Angelica in a nasty tone, an evil grin spreading across the four-year-old's face.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave?" Celrock asked.

"Did you get Easter candy this year? Mommy and daddy hardly gave me any cuz they say it causes cavities." Said Angelica.

"Yes I did, but you can't have any, and don't pull another ransome of Cynthia to try to get my candy either." Said Celrock.

"When did I do that?" Angelica asked.

"After Susie's birthday party, when Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all got to keep candy, but you didn't, so you pretended to be a kidnapper who took Cynthia, to get their candy." Explained Celrock.

"Yeah and we never gotted our candy back neither." Muttered Chuckie.

"You babies are so dumb, I gave you your candy back." Said Angelica.

"No Angelica, you didn't." Said Tommy.

"And don't call us dumb. I'm certainly not dumb. Here, I'll show you. This, is the number eight." Said Zack, holding up the number eight puzzle piece from his pocket.

"That's just a dumb old puzzle piece, that don't prove nothing." Griped Angelica.

"Oh yeah? And this, is the letter Z! It's the first letter of my name!" Said Zack excitedly, as he held up a magnetic letter Z.

"Oh yeah? Well now the Z is mine!" Snapped Angelica, who snatched it out of Zack's hand.

"Hey Angelica you give that back." Demanded Tommy.

"Or what? Do the little babies wanna stop big mean Angelica?" Angelica asked.

"Well we keep trying to but it never works out very good." Replied Tommy.

"Well, didn't you tell us that when you don't gots an A, you cry?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, that's right, when you don't gots an A, you do cry, we learndid that at college." Replied Tommy.

"So, what happens when we don't gots a Z?" Chuckie asked.

"Guess my name is Ack now." Replied Zack.

Celrock was starting to get impatient. She saw the babies attempt to get rid of Angelica wasn't working out, so she decided to step in, and take matters into her own hands.

"If you don't leave right now, I'll be forced to take Cynthia away from you." Said Celrock.

"Don't do that Celrock." Cried Chuckie in panic.

"Why not?" Celrock asked.

"Cuz, if you do that, Angelica will turn you into a blob of apple sauce." Replied Chuckie.

"What are you talking about Chuckie?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah, we didn't know you when this happened. Well, a long time ago, before I knew Kira and Kimi or Tommy gotted a little brother, me and Tommy needed a captain for our boat, so we borrowed Cynthia, but the water got really fast, and we losted her, and Angelica was so mad, that she tolded us that whoever losted Cynthia would get turndid into a blob of apple sauce. Good thing Spike brought Cynthia back when he did, or you might be the only ones answering questions right now, cuz me and Tommy would be in somebody's tummy somewhere." Said Chuckie.

"Hey Chuckie, you just gave me an idea! Spike can get Angelica out of here." Said Tommy.

"Huh? I never said that." Replied Chuckie.

No sooner had Chuckie finished talking, when Tommy turned around in his seat, and opened a doggy door on the wall behind him. In came Spike, Fifi, Spikfi, Pepper, and Bobby Generic's dogs, Roger, and his offspring, Rigbi, as they all ran over to Angelica, and started licking her face and hands.

"Eeeewww! Yuck! Dog germs!" Cried Angelica, as she started to run off stage, the puppy dogs, chasing after her.

Once Angelica and the dogs were out of sight, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for Tommy, for saving the day.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I believe the next person to ask some questions is PrinceofPhenomenal." Said Celrock, as PrinceofPhenomenal came out on stage, wearing a plad shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Well hello everybody. I have a bunch of questions, so, let's get started. Now, my first question is, what was the worst thing about The Gray Plague?" Asked PrinceofPhenomenal.

"The worstest thing about The Gray Plague was being stucked in that hopcickle, and not being able to do nothing or go on any aventures. Plus, I felt really bad, and was worried I'd never make it home." Replied Tommy.

"I thought the worstest thing was almost losing my bestest friend forever. I mean sure, me and Tommy have had our differences in the past, like the time we went to the big green box and I gotted chased by that shadow guy, or the time we were in the forrest, and Tommy cared more about Dil than me, or the time when we couldn't agree on what to play at the park, so I played with that boy Freddy, who was more ascared of things than me, but all of those times, me and Tommy always made up and became friends again. But this time was different. This time, my bestest friend was in the hopcickle, and it reminded me of something. When my daddy tolded me about my real mommy, the one who's up in heaven, he tolded me a poem, and that she wrote it in the hopcickle, and it was the lastest thing she wrote. So, I guess just like you come from the baby store at the hopcickle when your borndid, you go to the hopcickle before you go to Heaven too, and, I wasn't ready for my bestest friend to go to Heaven yet, I was so ascared I might never see him again." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I was worried that when I metted Chuckie at the park, I was the reason he and Tommy started fighting with one another and almost not being friends no more. I'm so glad though that Tommy got through The Gray Plague and didn't go to Heaven, and, I'm also glad that in the end, we all became really good friends, but for a while there, I wasn't sure if Tommy and Chuckie would ever be friends again, and if I was the reason for messing that up, I'd never forgive myself, for the rest of my life." Said Zack.

"Ok my next question is, are you three still wearing Diapies and if not do you miss them?" PrinceofPhenomenal asked.

"Well, at first I missed my diapers when I first gotted potty trained, but once I was potty trained, I got to where a diaper just doesn't feel right. I like using the potty, it makes me feel all growed up." Replied Chuckie.

"I thought I was gonna miss my diapies too, cuz I'd have no place to keep my screwdriver, and I kept having accidents while on aventures, but now that I wear shorts with pockets in them, having a place for my screwdriver isn't an issue, and, as long as I use the potty before going on aventures, I do just fine. So, I don't miss my diapies one bit, well, except for when I'm sick and gets diarrhea, now that's a time when I wish I was in diapies again, as it's hard to make the potty when you've gots that and feel all icky, but when you don't gots that, and everything's back to normen, using the potty works just fine for me." Said Tommy.

"Well I still wear my diapies and I can't wait to start getting potty trained. I'm tired of always having to rely on the growed ups to change my pants whenever I'm wet. I can't wait to be able to go on my own, without needing a growed up's help." Said Zack.

"Ok, my next question is, are you three looking forward to going to school?" PrinceofPhenomenal asked.

"Yeah! School sounds like fun! I went with Angelica once for share day, and they have all sorts of toys there! There's even a room called The Baby Room! Everyone's really nice, and it looks like fun!" Replied Tommy excitedly.

"I can't wait to go to school, and learn more numbers, letters and colors, or at least whatever I still don't know by the time I'm old enough to go to school." Said Zack.

"I don't know, Angelica goes to school and we don't. I'd like it to stay that way. I don't wanna have to go to school and be pushed around by Angelica all day. I kind of like the way things are right now." Replied Chuckie.

"The next question I have for you guys is do the three of you think about the USA?" PrinceofPhenomenal asked.

"No, not really. I mean, it's where we live, but I just, live here, and don't thinks about it much." Replied Chuckie.

"I do, and I wonder if there's any parts of it I have yet to explore." Said Zack.

"Yep, I agree with Zack, I thinks about it all of the time, and can't wait to explore it all the time, just like my grandpa and grandma Lulu did that one time. I hope someday, to go to the graham canyon, and the statue of libraries, and maybe there's other places that my grandpa and grandma didn't explore when they road that bus across the U.S.A. that I'll discover someday when I'm all growed up." Said Tommy.

"Next up, what do the three of you want for Christmas?" Princeofphenomenal asked.

"Hmmm, I wants a new Reptar doll since Dil gotted a hold of it a few yesterdays ago, chewed off its tail, and the stuffing is all coming out." Replied Tommy.

"I'd like Angelica to go away next Christmas so we can go to Christmas Land and have a nice, quiet trip there, without her trying to ruin it, and making Santa disappear. Yeah, nextest Christmas, that's what I want." Said Chuckie.

"Hmmm, don't know what I want, but I think I just want to be with my bestest friends for Christmas." Said Zack.

"Ok my next question is, if their was a fire in your houses, which is the first thing you would save?" PrinceofPhenomenal asked.

"Oh gosh, that's a tough one. Do I save my bestest doggy friend Spikey? Or my bestest brother Dilly? Hmmm, sorry Spike, but I think in this case, I'd save Dilly." Said Tommy.

"Well, I agree with Tommy. After all, I'm a big brother, and as a big brother, I've gots to watch out for my little sister, so, I would make sure Kimi gotted out of the burning house safe." Replied Chuckie.

"I don't gots any brothers and sisters, I wish I did, but since I don't, and my aunty Celeste can't see all that well, I'd make sure she got out, cuz, she's the only family member I've got, since my mommy and daddy are up in Heaven." Replied Zack.

"My next question, who would win in a fight out of you three?" Princeofphenomenal asked.

"I think Tommy would win." Replied Chuckie.

"Yeah! Tommy!" Added Zack excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, ok. My next question is, what sports teams do you three support?" PrinceofPhenominal asked.

"I don't know, um, I think I support those super heros that Tommy's grandpa fights, when he becomes the Pretzle Man." Said Chuckie.

"I think I support the Grizzley's Baseball Team, cuz I helped them win a game once, when trying to get my bear balloon back." Said Tommy.

"I don't know who I support, but I think I support those sharks on ice." Said Zack.

"The Hockey team?" PrinceofPhenominal asked.

"Uh huh?" Replied Zack.

"My next question is, what music do you three like?" PrinceofPhenominal asked.

"I like nice, happy, soft music, like what mommy sings to me and Dilly in her rocking chair before bedtime and nappy time." Replied Tommy.

"I like songs that make you feel good, like Pack up your Troubles and The Happy Happy Happy Happy Song." Replied Chuckie.

"As a little baby, I liked the Animal Crackers in my Soup song, but as I turndid into a big baby, I grew to liking the Mash Potatoes song." Said Zack.

"And my last and final question for you guys is, what TV/movies do you three like?" PrinceofPhenominal asked.

"Oh that one's easy, I like the movie about Professor Spooky, and his time machine to the future!" Said Tommy.

"Well I like Space Deck Babies, Episode Three. I never toldid anybody about that one cuz I know Tommy don't like them. I knew that quite well back from when he slept over at my house the firstest time, and he couldn't even let me watch the regular TV show without switching the channel to watch Reptar, cuz that's what he watches in his house." Said Chuckie.

"Hey, I apologized for all of the trouble I caused, and for messing up your blocks." Said Tommy.

"I know, but you learn that you can't always like the same things, so, you learn what to do and not do with your bestest friend." Said Chuckie.

"Well I like the Curious George Movie about spring time." Said Zack.

"Well PrinceofPhenominal, that's all the time we have for you today, but thank you for joining us, you asked a lot of lovely questions!" Said Celrock, as she escorted PrinceofPhenominal off stage.

"And now, our next Rugrat fan and Fan Fic author, Omnios!" Said Celrock, as omnios came out on stage, wearing a navy blue buttondown shirt, kacky pants, and brown dress shoes.

"It's a pleasure to be here today. Well, I promise, I won't take nearly as long as the last fan did, as I only have two questions. My first question, have either of you guys ever watched My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" Omnios asked.

"No, I don't think so." Replied Chuckie.

"Never heard of it." Replied Zack.

"Nope, can't say that I have, is it good?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yes, it is! You guys will have to watch it sometime!" Suggested Omnios.

"So, what's your nextest question for us Omnios?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it just so happens, my last question is for you Tommy. Tommy, what do you think of Godzilla, and what is your favorite Reptar movie?" Omnios asked.

"Hmmm, I think God Villa is kind of mean, like Angelica was when Kimi threw her Cynthia doll on top of the treehouse. Yeah, Angelica turned into a huge monster named Angelicon, and smashed everything up in site. But unlike Reptar, God Villa isn't a hero in the end. I like Reptar more, and my favoritest Reptar movie is Reptar Versus the Aliums." Replied Tommy.

"Well I'd better be going, but thank you for answering all of my questions, you guys are the best!" Said Omnios excitedly, as he walked off stage, the audience clapping and cheering, Tommy, Chuckie and Zack, giggling and clapping too.

"Ok, we have one more Rugrat fan and Fan Fic author to come and ask us some questions. Let's give it up for I Hate Draco!" Said Celrock, as I Hate Draco came out on stage, wearing an orange tank top, dark purple shorts, and blue flip flops.

"Ok, my first few questions are for Chuckie. First question, what is your proudest accomplishment?" Asked I Hate Draco.

"Well, at one time, I would have said it was learning how to use the potty, but I think my greatest accomplishment was saying my firstest word to the growed ups when we were in Paris and stopping my daddy from marrying that mean nasty Coco lady." Replied Chuckie.

"Oh yes, I remember seeing you do that in Rugrats in Paris, way to go! I agree, that is by far, a huge accomplishment for someone who's only two-years-old. Now my next question for you Chuckie is, what is your greatest love?" I Hate Draco asked.

"Oh gosh, I don't know if I can pick just one. But I love my daddy, and my Wah Wah, and my sister Kimi, and my new mommy, and the braveliest baby I ever knowed, my bestest friend, Tommy Pickles!" Said Chuckie with a smile, as he gave Tommy a hug.

"Awe, thanks Chuckie, I love you too." Said Tommy.

"Awe, how cute. Now Chuckie, my next question for you is, what is your favorite book?" Asked I Hate Draco.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one, but I think my favoritest book is Cinderella, cuz like me, she's gots stepping sisters and a stepping mommy, but she's also got a fairy bob mother, who made all of her wishes come true and let her go to the party with Prince Charming and live happily forever after." Replied Chuckie.

"Cool! And didn't you imagine you were Finsterella and Tommy was your fairy Bob Brother?" I Hate Draco asked.

"Yeah, yes I did." Replied Chuckie.

"Wow, I was your fairy bob brother? Neat!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Yeah but you weren't much help. I had to go to my fairy Bob Sister Kimi who leaded me to the party in the end." Muttered Chuckie.

"Ok, my next question for you Chuckie is, why does Twilight exist?" I Hate Draco asked.

"Oh gosh, I don't know. I think it exists, for the same reason that clowns and jerk in the boxes and the guy on the oatmeal box exist. It exists just to scare me." Replied Chuckie.

"Ok, I have one final question for you Chuckie, and that question is, are the Cherry Poppin Daddies as amazing as I think they are?" I Hate Draco asked.

Chuckie sat there for a minute thinking, before giving his response.

"Well, I think so, yeah, they are." Replied Chuckie.

"Ok, now my final five questions are for Tommy. First question, Tommy, why in your opinion have films declined so badly since the turn of the millennium/century?" I Hate Draco asked.

"G, I don't know. Maybe it's cuz they keep making peoples like Angelica make the movies, and be in them making heros like Reptar look naughty, like we sawed at the parking lot movie that one time." Replied Tommy.

"Ok Tommy my next question for you is, does Dil really believe in his philosophy or is it for show?" I Hate Draco asked.

"Hmmm, well, I just think Dilly is weird at times, but Dil is just, Dil, so, I guess his believing in aliums is true, I mean, we did think aliums were invading our backyard once when we sawed them on the TV and then we sawed us on the TV, so, yeah, I don't think my brother would make stuffs up, so, it's gots to be true. Only Angelica lies to us about stuff all the time." Replied Tommy.

"Well ok then, interesting answer. Now Tommy, my next question for you is, what is your greatest fear?" I Hate Draco asked.

"Well, I'm not ascared of nothing, but I guess, my greatest fear would be, is worrying about my bestest and onliest brother Dilly getting hurted. Yeah, I would be really ascared, just like the time I gotted ascared when a bunch of stuff fell on Angelica when she made a scare machine, and she made my hippups go away." Replied Tommy.

"I'm not surprised. Didn't everyone try to scare you in traditional ways, and you tried to get Chuckie to teach you how to be scared to get rid of your hiccups?" I Hate Draco asked.

"Uh yeah, I did, and, well, until Angelica's scare machine fell all overs the place, Tommy was doomed." Replied Chuckie.

"Thanks for chiming in with that. Now Tommy, my next question for you is, is Grandpa Lou a communist?" I Hate Draco asked.

"I don't know, what's a communist?" Tommy asked.

"Oh grumbleds, how do I explain this to a two-year-old? Well, to put it simply, a communist is, someone who's very one-sided about everything. In other words, he likes what he likes, and doesn't want to try anything new." Explained I Hate Draco.

"Nah, my grandpa's not like that. He does all sorts of things. He's a stuper hero, a fishy mnan, he even gotted rescued by the Wavy Seals. He swallowed a bug once and gotted sick, met Lady Luck, and won a giant chocolate chip for throwing a big bolder a milk bottles to win the champion chip. And then, he can read stories, watch TV, and sleep, all at the same time! So nope, my grandpa's no communist if he does all of that stuff." Replied Tommy.

"Ok ok, my last and final question for you is, have you ever dressed up like a bowling ball?" Asked I Hate Draco.

"Nnope, not a bowling ball." Replied Tommy.

"Thank you for having me today, it was a pleasure being here today." Said I Hate Draco, as he walked off stage, waving to the audience.

"Well everybody, that concludes the answers portion of our game. Now, next up…" Said Celrock, as Angelica burst back into the room, interrupting her.

"Wait a minute, nobody asked me anything. So guess I'm gonna ask some questions. Like to Nairobi-Harper, how come I don't hardly ever appear in your story, Dil's College Years, huh? Huh?" Angelica asked.

"I thought we asked you to leave." Said Celrock.

"Well I changed my mind. Now, answer my question, or I'll be forced to turn you all into blobs of apple sauce." Demanded Angelica.

"Angelica, to put it simply, nobody likes you. You're mean and nasty, and chances are one day, when you go to college, you're just gonna sit around in your dorm room all day, pretending to have a broken leg, making your roommate wait on you hand and foot, and get you chocolate pudding at three o'clock in the morning, never going to your classes or doing anything important. That's why you don't appear much in that story, because nobody wants to read about your pathetic little life." Replied Celrock.

"And don't even try to turn us into blobs of apple sauce, heck, had I known you guys back when you nearly did it to Tommy and Chuckie after they lost your Cynthia doll, I would have poured a bucket of mud on your head before you could have even attempted your plan." Said Zack.

"You know Zack, that does give me an idea. An A U version of Rugrats, where you exist instead of Tommy. How would things have been different? Well, that's a thought to ponder for some rainy day in the future. Right now, Security, escort Angelica off the primassess right now, before she does something we'll all regret. Over." Called Celrock into a walky-talky.

"Coming mam. Over." Said a security guard on the other end.

Not even two minutes later, two tall security guards dressed in black came in, handcuffed Angelica, and drug her off the stage, as Angelica screamed and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Let me go! Let me go! You dumb babies are going to pay for this!" Cried Angelica as she was taken away.

Once again, the audience members clapped and cheered for the disappearance of Angelica.

"Hey, I've gots an idea. Everybody's been asking us questions right? So, why don't we ask Celrock some questions." Suggested Tommy.

"Well ok, go ahead and ask me some questions." Said Celrock.

"What is your most favoritest aventure we ever went on?" Tommy asked.

"Goodness Tommy, that's a tough one, but if I could only pick one, I think my most favorite adventure you ever went on, was the time when you, Chuckie, Phil and Lil went to Reptar on Ice, to take Reptar's baby to him." Celrock replied.

"Ok ok, I've gots one. What are you ascared of the most?" Chuckie asked.

"Gosh Chuckie, I'm not scared of a lot of things, I'm a lot like your best friend Tommy, but I guess my biggest fear is doing something to upset my dad, because he yells when he gets angry, and, it is not a pretty sight." Replied Celrock.

"Ok Celrock, my question for you is, if you could pick one episode of Rugrats for me to go back in time using Peter's time machine to appear in, which one would it be and why?" Zack asked.

"Hmmm, that's also a tough one, but I think I'd send you back to either The Box, or Kid TV, as I'd love to know what TV show you would have created, or, in terms of The Box, I wonder what you would have made it into. I mean, Tommy thought it was a racecar, Chuckie thought it was a rocketship, Phil thought it was a house, and Lil thought it was a cave, so I wonder, what would you have made the box into Zack?" Celrock asked.

"Hmmm, I think I would have made the box into an airplane and flown through the clouds all day." Replied Zack.

All of the sudden, the sound of a gong went off.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we're all out of time. So, I guess it's time for us to have the big finish, the grand finale." Said Celrock.

Everybody stood up in their seats in the audience, and came up on stage.

"We love Rugrats! We love Rugrats!" The audience members chanted repeatedly, as they marched around the stage, dumping colorful pieces of confetti everywhere.

Zack was suddenly dancing and giggling along, as he got lost in a mess of colorful confetti, until he found himself awakening in bed from a dream.

"It was just a dream?" Zack asked himself disappointedly, as he awoke in Tommy's bed. He looked over at the window, and saw it was still raining outside. Then his gaze went towards Dil's crib, which was empty. Then, he rolled over and saw that Tommy was still sound asleep.

Zack was spending the week at Tommy and Dil's house because his aunt had to go away on a business trip, but on this particular day, it was too wet and rainy to go play outside, and Tommy woke up that morning with a terrible headache, not feeling well, feeling cranky and uninterested in playing. Didi finally put the kids down for a nap, and it was during that nap that Zack had his dream. He started to shake Tommy awake.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asked sleepily, his eyes half opening as he stared at Zack.

"I had the strangest dream. Me, you and Chuckie were all playing together and we were bored, so you thought up this game where we asked everybody questions and then we fell through a whole in the floor and we were in front of a whole bunch of people who asked us some pretty interesting questions about ourselves. Then, after that was all over, they held a parade in our honor, and then, well, I woke up." Said Zack.

"Interesting dream." Replied Tommy, as he yawned and stretched.

"So, how you feeling Tommy, feel like going and playing now?" Zack asked.

Tommy sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, my head don't hurts no more. Ok Zack, let's go play." Said Tommy, as he jumped down from the bed, Zack following behind him, as they headed downstairs to find Dil watching the Dummi Bears on TV.

"Hey look! The Dummi Bears is on." Said Zack.

"Hi Tommy, hi Zack." Said Dil, as Tommy and Zack took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Hi Dilly." Said Tommy.

The three toddlers turned their gaze towards the TV.

"Hey Happy Bear, I'm Jelly Bear and I'm the happiest bear in all of Dummi Bear Land." Said Jelly Bear on the TV.

"Me too, and that means, it's time to sing The Happy Song." Said Happy Bear.

"Happy Happy Happy." Said the two bears together.

_Sing the Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy song._

_Sing the Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy song._

_Sing the Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy song._

_Sing the Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy song._

As the Dummi Bears sang on the TV, the toddlers all started singing and dancing along with the music, as it continued to rain outside. They didn't care if it was too wet and rainy to play outside, they were having too much fun.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope everybody enjoyed that story. Thanks for your participation, you guys made this story, quite an awesome one! I hope you enjoyed reading your answers to your questions, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


	3. Bonus, Questions for Chuckie

Author's Note: Well, you all thought this story was finished, but you were wrong. Thanks to another question being asked in the reviews on chapter 2, and receiving a question from another fan of my work via PM's, this story shall be continued, so hope you enjoy the continuation, or, what I like to call, the bonus section of this story, which, Chuckie will be the main one answering questions, since the public person didn't specify who the question was for, but my private question asker asked Chuckie a question. I would have released this the other day, but my mom had to bring up a subject on the way home from school the other day that left me feeling very upset and too emotional to write, ah, the pressures of growing up, and, I might add, I started brainstorming the events of this story while in my depressed and frustrated slump on Tuesday night, based on the events at the start of this story, it's obvious how I felt at the time of brainstorming. Then, yesterday, I did some long overdue housework, and was plumb exhausted afterwards to even care to write anything, or to try to squeeze it in. So, here I sit at school, unmotivated to do any real school work while I have some downtime, and now that I've figured out how to copy and paste via my iPhone and iPad with Voice Over, and there's a copy and paste feature when placing a new document up on Fan Fiction, I'm writing this chapter via my iPad, and going to try the copy and paste feature, and see how it works. Disregard the comment about the copy and paste feature on my iPad. Apparently, Safari doesn't work with the on board clipboard for some reason, making it impossible for me to successfully do what I was hoping to do. Therefore, you're not getting this chapter until the evening, but at least I got it written during a time of the day when I felt more motivated to write. However, I do apologize if my iPad corrects anything it shouldn't, thanks to its auto spell checker. Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the next chapter.

Chapter 3, Bonus, Questions for Chuckie

While Tommy battled an excruciating headache on this rainy day, Zack dremped about the question game, and Dil kept entertained via a Goober Show marathon much of the morning, and by late afternoon, all three boys were happily enjoying The Dummi Bears, Chuckie Finster had an entirely different day on this particular day.

Now that he was three-years-old and his sister Kimi was two, this meant preschool was just around the corner for these two toddlers. To get them prepared for preschool, Chaz and Kira would have them attend daycare a couple of days a week, and since Tommy had recently come back from Rosie's, and had gotten quite sick while being away, and they ended up looking after Zack on short notice upon Tommy's return, as a result of his aunt having to go out of town on an emergency business trip, Stu and Didi felt it would be best, if they kept things quiet the rest of the week, to ensure Tommy was over his stomach bug, by not having too many people over the rest of the week. After learning this, Chaz and Kira figured it would be a good opportunity to have Chuckie and Kimi attend daycare the rest of the week, but on this particular day, Chuckie didn't have a very good day at the daycare center. For one thing, it was raining, so nobody could play outside. Then, because Chaz and Kira were in a hurry that morning, they forgot to pack lunches for Chuckie and Kimi, so they had to eat soups provided by the emergency supply cabinet at the center, and Chuckie ended up with a cream of mushroom soup that he didn't like very much. And then, if a yucky lunch wasn't enough to ruin his day, at nap time, he placed his glasses on the floor by his mat like he did every afternoon he took a nap at the center, only with being one of the last ones to wake up, this caused one of the other kids to accidentally step on his glasses, breaking them in half. Poor Chuckie sat in a corner the rest of the afternoon, holding the two halves of his glasses in his hands and crying until his parents came to pick him up. Neither Kimi or any of the other kids could get him to cheer up and come out and play.

After they got home, Chaz taped Chuckie's glasses together with some duck tape, and sent him off to play in the living room with Kimi, while he and Kira got dinner ready. Kimi was in the middle of the floor, playing with her Super Thing doll.

"Hey Chuckie, wanna play with me and Super Thing and save the universe?" Kimi asked.

"No thanks Kimi, I think I just, wanna be by myself for a while." Said Chuckie, as he trudged off to their room, a sad expression on his face.

Upon getting to his room, he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at a picture he had on his nightstand. There were three pictures in the frame of him and Tommy. The first one was a picture of him and Tommy in some ride at Euroreptar Land in Paris that was taken on their last day there, after Chaz and Kira got married, before they left to come home and start their new family. The second picture was of Tommy and Chuckie playing with some of Spike and Fifi's new puppies last Easter. It was taken late in the day, after everyone else had gone home from the Easter brunch, and Tommy's family was the last one remaining, as Didi decided to help clean up from the party. And the last picture was taken at Tommy's second birthday party. The rescheduled party that took place a couple of weeks after his actual birthday, when he was finally cured of The Gray Plague and Stu and Didi had ended their miniature divorce. As Chuckie studied the pictures, he realized that something seemed different as far as he and Tommy were concerned. Sure, they were still friends, but it seemed ever since Tommy met Rosie, and then, had his leg in a cast for a while, things were just, not the same between them anymore. If Peter was around, Tommy would use any opportunity he got to talk to Rosie and her big sister Mary on his iPad, and when Tommy was in his cast, he was cranky and grumpy because he couldn't go do anything. He was also cranky and grumpy a couple of days ago at the park, all because nobody knew who he was, thanks to Zack making his hair the same color as Tommy's, and while Chuckie didn't know this, Tommy was still fighting off the stomach bug, and was quite exhausted from the trip to visit Rosie the previous long weekend.

Chuckie finally stopped studying the pictures, put the frame down on his nightstand, and slumped back on his pillows, as he closed his eyes and remembered back to when he first got his big boy bed. He was worried there was a monster living under it, and on the night Tommy slept over not long after he got the bed, he helped convince Chuckie to prove that there was no monster under it. They looked under the bed together to find something all right, which in the end, was Chuckie's daddy's sweater that had fallen down beneath the bed while he was putting it together. Chuckie appreciated having his best friend there by his side to help him overcome that fear, and once he came out of his flashback to that night a while back, he was only thinking one thing at that moment.

"_Why can't things go back to the way they were back then?_" Chuckie thought to himself, as he drifted off to sleep, and floated through a wormwhole of swirling blue and pink colors circling around him.

A few minutes later, he found himself sitting in a blue chair at one of those toddler size tables, the kind he would sit at over at the daycare center when eating meals or playing with things like Playdough or coloring with crayons. Upon sitting down at the table, he looked up to see two women staring down at him. One of them, nairobi-harper, had her long black hair pulled back in braids and was wearing a long pink dress and black high heals. The other woman, olaughlinhunter, was wearing a turquoise buttondown long sleeve shirt and dark green pants.

"Hi, I'm nairobi-harper and I have a question for you Chuckie." Said Nairobi-harper.

Chuckie put his face in his hands, took a deep breath and sighed, then looked at Nairobi-harper and responded.

"What is it?" Chuckie asked.

"How did you meet Phil and Lil?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Oh, gosh nairobi-harper, well, it happened a long time ago, but guess I can tell you the story. It happened one day when me and my daddy went to the park. My daddy sat me down in the sandbox and he went to talk to a large lady with brown hair, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. Once I saw my daddy was talking with this lady, I turned to see two smaller babies in front of me, holding hands as they walked towards the sandbox and came towards me." Explained Chuckie.

"Hi, I'm Lil, what's your name?" lil asked.

"I believe I saw him first Lillian." Said Phil, grabbing on to Chuckie's hand.

"I believe I saw him first Phillip." Argued Lil, as she grabbed on to Chuckie's other hand.

The two of them kept arguing over Chuckie until everyone lost their balance, causing Phil and Lil to fall backwards into the sandbox, and Chuckie, fell forward, getting sand all over his face. He sat up and coughed what sand he got into his mouth out, before saying anything.

"Hi, I'm, Chuckie." Said Chuckie hesitantly, as he didn't appreciate these kids fighting over him and knocking him into the sand.

"Hi Chuckie, sorry we knocked you into the sand. I'm Phil, and this is my sister Lil. Wanna play with us?" Phil asked.

"We were gonna go play in the mud." Said Lil.

"Thanks, but I'm not all that into playing in the mud. I'll play in the sandbox with you though." Said Chuckie with a smile, as the three toddlers, Chuckie, roughly one-and-a-half-years-old at the time they met, making Phil and Lil, roughly nine-months-old at this time, sat in the sand and the three of them, dug wholes with plastic shovels.

"And that's, how I met Phil and Lil. We've been friends ever since, even if I didn't se them again until that time when Angelica told me they were haircutters and glasses stompers. They seem too nice to do stuff like that, and I'm glad they're my friends." Said Chuckie with a smile, as he finished telling Nairobi-harper his story.

"That's a nice story." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yeah thanks, it sure is. And, seems lately, they're playing with me more than Tommy does now. All he cares about now is Rosie." Said Chuckie.

"Awe, I wouldn't worry Chuckie, Tommy will come back and play with you again, you'll see." Said Nairobi-harper reassuringly, coming over to Chuckie and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What if he doesn't? What if I'm bestest friendless forever?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh I'm sure that won't happen. But speaking of being less of something, I have a question for you. How did you feel when your original voice actress, Christine Cavanaugh died?" Asked olaughlinhunter.

"How do you think I felt, awful." Replied Chuckie.

"Real awful or just a little awful." Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Real awful, you don't need to rub it in." Chuckie said with a sigh, burying his face in his hands.

"Awe, what's wrong?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"You upset the poor three-year-old, that's what." Snapped nairobi-harper.

"I didn't mean to, I was just, curious is all." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Yeah but did you have to do that? From the looks of it, I believe Chuckie may have had a bad day. He didn't look too happy when he arived here, so for you to touch on a very emotional subject like that was just, wrong." Said nairobi-harper.

"Now I have a question. Why did Christine die? She was the bestest actress I ever had. I mean no offense to Nancy, but, Christine did a better job. But it was either Nancy continuing to play me, or, I be cut from the show, and I couldn't desert my bestest friend like that, of course, now that he's gots Rosie, he probably wouldn't care now, but why did that have to happen?" Chuckie asked.

"It's part of life Chuckie. We're born, then we live for a while, and then we die. And sadly, like with your first mommy and your bug Melville, Christine died sooner than a lot of people do." Explained olaughlinhunter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if whatever was going on with Christine Cavanaugh inspired the story for Chuckie's biological mom." Said nairobi-harper.

"True, very true." Said olaughlinhunter, agreeing with nairobi-harper's comment.

"Well I don't like it, I don't like it one bit." Cried Chuckie through his sobs, as he got up from his spot at the table, and buried his face into Nairobi-harper's stomach, olaughlinhunter, coming around and embracing Chuckie from behind.

The three of them cried for several minutes, until Tommy and Zack walked into the room, overhearing Chuckie's cries from behind a curtin.

"Hey Chuckeroo, it's ok, I'm here." Said Tommy, as he broke into the trio, and gave Chuckie a huge hug.

"Thanks Tommy, I didn't think you would wanna bother with me no more. You're too busy always talking to Rosie, or too tired and cranky to want to play with me anymore." Said Chuckie.

"Just because Rosie is my new bestest friend doesn't mean I forgotted about you. You'll always be my bestest best friend, and, I can do stuff with you that I can never not do with Rosie." Said Tommy.

"Like what?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, uh, I can play with you every day. I can't do that with Rosie, she lives too far away to come play with me." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, every day mommy and daddy don't make me go to dayscare." Muttered Chuckie.

"Awe Chuckie, it's not that bad, and next year, we'll all be going to preschool together so we'll get to play together all of the time." Said Zack, as he joined in the group hug.

"Come on Chuckie, let's go play Racing Reptar." Said Tommy.

Chuckie had drifted off in a daze at this point.

"Chuckie? You there? Chuckie? Chuckie?" He heard Tommy and Zack asking as swirls of blue and pink light encircled around him, the voices of Tommy and Zack continuing to call Chuckie's name continued to echo until all of the sudden, the echoing of his name was now heard in Kira's voice.

"Chuckie, Chuckie sweetie, wake up." Said Kira, as Chuckie opened his eyes to see his step mommy smiling at him.

He sat up in bed, yawned and stretched, and smiled up at her.

"Time for dinner." Said Kira, as she scooped up her three-year-old step son, and together, they walked into the kitchen, where she sat him down for dinner.

Having a good nap and having that dream where Tommy reassured him that their friendship was forever, helped Chuckie to feel better, allowing him to awaken with a smile on his face, but the smile quickly faded away when he saw what he and Kimi were having for dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs, and as usual, his mommy made the meatballs way too big. Chuckie was hungry, so he reluctantly, dug into his plate, picking up a meatball, which was too big for his mouth, causing the spaghetti sauce to go into his nose, making him sneeze. Upon sneezing, the meatball went flying across the table, landing in Kimi's hair, getting sauce all over her head. This caused the two toddlers to start laughing, as Pepper and Fifi ran up to Kimi, and started licking her face and hair.

"Goodness! What happened here?" Kira asked, noticing her kids laughing and the mess that was made.

"Looks like we've got a mess here. No worries, we'll get that all cleaned up." Said Chaz, getting up from the table and grabbing a wet wash cloth to clean Kimi up.

Despite making a mess, in a way, it broke Chuckie out of his sad slump, and cheered him up, allowing him to end his day on a happy note.

The End of the bonus section.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. So, will this be the end of Ask the Dynamic Trio? Only you, the fans and readers can make that decision. Also, I should clarify something here. You may have noticed near the beginning of that chapter, stuff about Tommy having his leg in a cast was mentioned. If you haven't read my story entitled, The Broken Bone Experience, as far as the timeline goes, that story took place in actuality between the events of The Love Bug and Rosie's Visit from Tommy, and as you can tell, this story takes place post the events of Zack's Blond Hair. Yet though, while at the time I wrote The Broken Bone Experience back in January of 2015, I had no knowledge of Rosie, there was a lot of time skipped within that 7 chapter story, so, the way I see it, Tommy was talking with Rosie a lot to pass the time when Peter was over watching him and remembered to bring his iPad for Facetime calls to Mary's iPad mini, but those events didn't appear anywhere in the actual story. It's more of a read between the lines type of event if you get what I mean. And with that, until next time, this is celrock, signing off, and as always, be looking for more Rugrats fan fic stories from me, coming soon!


	4. Bonus, A Question for Kimi

Chapter 4, Bonus, A Question for Kimi

After Chaz and Kira had cleaned up Kimi as best as they could with a wash cloth, aftrer dinner, they went and ran her bath first that evening as a result of the spaghetti sauce incident. Normally, because Chuckie was the oldest, he had his bath first, but tonight, it switched due to the circumstances. Kimi however was sad because she picked up her Super Thing doll to take with her to the bathtub.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Super Thing can't go in the water." Said Kira, as she took the doll from Kimi and carried her up to the bathroom.

She cried until they got to the bathtub, where she was gently placed into the warm water, with a bunch of her and Chuckie's bath toys. As she played in the tub, she couldn't help but look down to see Super Thing's face appear in the water.

"Super Thing yay!" Said Kimi excitedly, as she looked up for a second, then looked back down to no longer see Super Thing's face, but rather, she saw the face of a guy with black hair. It was JJB-Jesse Barrow, and a minute later, he came out of the water, revealing his whole figure, as he wore red swim trunks.

"Hi Kimi, this is JJB-Jesse Barrow, and I have a question for you." Said JJB-Jesse Barrow.

"You do?" Kimi asked.

"Yes. Do you like anyone?" JJB-Jesse Barrow asked.

"Yeah! I do! I like Super Thing! Look at her fly!" Said Kimi excitedly, as she started to jump up and down in the water, accidentally splashing JJB-Jesse Barrow.

"Hey!" Said JJB-Jesse Barrow as his face was splashed with water.

"Oh, sorry." Said Kimi apologetically.

"It's ok, but you didn't answer my question. Again I ask, do you like anyone? And I don't mean an imaginary friend or a favorite toy, I mean your real friends, or somebody at daycare." Explained JJB-Jesse Barrow.

Kimi stopped dead in her tracks, as she sat in the bath water, thinking for a minute before replying.

"I know who I like, I like Zack! Yeah! I like Zack! He's so cute, and brave, and really really smart! Yep, ever since I metted him back on Chuckie's birthday, I've had lots of fun with him! And I hope someday, we can get married!" Replied Kimi excitedly, with a dreamy look in her eyes, and a smile on her face.

"Well thanks Kimi, that's all I wanted to know. So, you like Zack, cool! And now, before I go, let me just let you fans know to not forget to check out my stories, I promise, more chapters of Three and Up and Love Square, are coming soon, and yes, I really promise. Cross a scar hope to fly stick a poodle in your eye." Said JJB-Jesse Barrow.

"Wow, I've never heard anyone say that before." Said Kimi.

"Really? Your big brother said that back when he made your friends promise to not play in the garbage, back when he was afraid of germs." Said JJB-Jesse Barrow.

"My brother was afraid of germs?" Kimi asked in confusion.

"Oh, that's right, he feared those things before he became a big brother. If memory serves me right, I don't even think Dil was born yet at the time of all of that. Well, gotta go, have a nice bath." Said JJB-Jesse Barrow, as his figure vanished in the water.

At that moment, Chaz came into the bathroom with his bathtime puppets on his hands, ready to wash off Kimi.

"Hey Kimi look, it's our old friends, Mister Soap, and Mister Water." Said Chazz in his falsetto voice as he started to wash Kimi off.

After her bath, Kimi was tucked into bed, where she closed her eyes and started dreaming of her and Zack playing together. In the dream, they were outside, rolling through a field of wild flowers and giggling.

"You know what Zack?" Kimi asked.

"No, what?" Zack asked.

"I like you Zack." Said Kimi with a smile.

"Really? I like you too!" Replied Zack, as they resumed giggling and rolling around in the wild flowers.

Of course, it was easy for them to have this conversation in a dream, would it be that easy in real life? Well my friends, that's a story, for another day.

End of the second bonus installment.


	5. Bonus, Questions for Angelica

Chapter 5, Bonus, Questions for Angelica

Olaughlinhunter was enjoying a lovely day at the Yucaipa, California community center. He was wandering through the halls when he came upon a series of classrooms for the preschool and daycare programs the center offered for young children and toddlers. He stopped when a particular name on a list of students outside one of the classrooms, caught his eye. It read, Angelica Pickles.

"_Hmmm, I recall a little girl named Angelica Pickles on some TV show called Rugrats, I wonder if it's the same one?_" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as his gaze turned towards the door to the classroom, that was adjacent to the list of names he read on the wall. Looking through the little rectangular window on the door, he noticed the teacher and students were in the classroom, so decided to see if he could have a word with Angelica. But then, something occurred to him. How could he convince this teacher he needed to talk to Angelica? He only had a few questions for her, and wouldn't keep her long, if she was indeed, the same little girl, and not some mix up. Then, he struck up an idea, and knocked on the door.

Footsteps echoed throughout the classroom as the teacher came and opened the door.

"May I help you?" Miss Wheamer asked.

"Yes mam, I am looking for an Angelica C Pickles." Said olaughlinhunter.

"And you are…" Miss Wheamer asked.

"I am olaughlinhunter, and I work for Mega Corp with her mother, Charlotte Pickles, and I've been sent here to speak with Angelica about some news that has come up with her family." Olaughlinhunter lied.

"Oh dear, is everything all right?" Miss Wheamer asked out of concern.

"I assure you, everything will be fine, but since I'll be picking up Angelica today, I just want her to know who I am so she's not frightened when she sees somebody else coming to pick her up from preschool in a few hours." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Well all right." Said Miss Wheamer, as she went near a finger painting station to get Angelica.

"Angelica, somebody is here to see you." Said Miss Wheamer, as she got a towel for Angelica to whipe the finger paint off of her hands, and sent her out of the classroom to meet with olaughlinhunter.

"Angelica?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Who are you anyway?" Angelica asked.

Olaughlinhunter looked down at the four-year-old girl. She looked just like he remembered her to look on the TV series. Blond hair with pig tails pulled back in two purple bows, wearing an orange long sleeve shirt, with a purple jumper, blue and green poka dotted leggings, orange socks, and purple sneakers. He also recalled how her teacher when she officially started preschool in the episode, Preschool Days, was named Miss Wheamer, just like the teacher he just spoke to, as he saw it said Miss Wheamer on her name tag.

"Don't worry Angelica, I just have some questions for you." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Questions? What kind of questions?" Angelica asked.

"Don't worry Angelica, they're not hard questions, and I'm pretty sure you'll know the answers to all of them. Now, shall we begin?" Said olaughlinhunter.

Angelica tapped her foot for a minute and thought before responding.

"Sure, I'll answer your questions, what you got?" Angelica asked.

"Ok, my first question for you is, when did you first meet your cousin Tommy?" Asked olaughlinhunter.

Angelica POV

"Oh, that's an easy one. Well, I met baldy, mellon head, whatever I feel like calling him that day when he was first born. He had to come at the most unpleasant time too, right in the middle of my second birthday party. That's right, I was celebrating the fact that I was now two-years-old when my aunt Didi gotted all upset and had to be rushed to that dumb old hopcickle, making everybody who came to my party, either having to leave or go with them to the hopcickle. Mommy and daddy putted me in the car, and we went there too. I had to sit very still for a very long time in a large room with a bunch of chairs filled with other people, where a TV sat hanging from the ceiling showing some boring show that only growed ups would be interested in. I had to sit still and be quiet, not touching anything, and it was if I was sitting there forever. Then, the moment came, when my daddy came up to me and gave me what he thought would be exciting news for me. Of course, for me, it was not the most exciting news." Explained Angelica.

"Guess what muffin?" My daddy asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Your cousin Tommy was just born, would you like to come meet him?" My daddy asked me.

I had no interest in meeting another dumb baby, but since I couldn't think of a way to get out of it, I went along with it.

"Oh yes daddy, I'd love to!" I replied.

Daddy took my hand and we walked out of the waiting room down a long hall, until we came to another room. Here, my aunt Didi and uncle Stu were sitting on a bed, and in my aunt Didi's arms, she was holding a little tiny bundle of baby. He was even bald back then, only much tinier, and he was wrapped in a blue blankie.

"Hi Angelica." Said my uncle Stu.

"Hi uncle Stu." I said, as I took a seat in one of the chairs across from the bed where my aunt and uncle were sitting with my new baby cousin.

"Would you like to meet your new baby cousin?" Uncle Stu asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Then, aunt Didi got up and brought Tommy over to me.

"Tommy, this is your cousin Angelica. Angelica, this is Tommy. Here, you can hold him, but you need to be very gentle. Here, you put one hand under his body, and the other hand behind his head." Said aunt Didi, as she positioned my hands so I was holding him right.

"Why do I have to hold his head? Is it going to fall off?" I asked.

"Oh no sweetie, it won't fall off, he's just very small, and his head is bigger than his body, and he's too little to hold his head up." Explained aunt Didi.

I sat there for several minutes, staring down at the face of this bald baby in my arms, before he reached a tiny hand out from his blankie, and punched me in the nose.

"Yucky!" Cried Tommy inn a tiny voice as he punched my nose.

"Hey! That was my nose you dumb baby, and nobody, treats the boss like that." I replied.

"Yucky! Yucky!" Tommy cried again.

"That's Angelica to you mellon head, and seeing that I'm the big kid around here, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you everything I know so one day, you can be as good a boss as me. You know what they say, a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do, even if all they do most of the time is poop and drool." I said.

No sooner had I said that, when Tommy drooled all over my shirt, and went poopy in his diaper.

"Poopie!" Cried Tommy, as I heard the sound of gas come out of his diaper, but didn't smell nothing.

"Aunt Didi, I think we've gots a poopy baby in here, but I don't smell nothing." I called.

"Oh, well you won't be able to smell it for another six months Angelica, not till he starts eating solid foods. For now, he only drinks milk out of mommy, which, after I pump, would you like to feed your cousin Tommy a bottle?" Aunt Didi asked me.

"Hmmm, maybe later aunt Didi, I think Miss Carol will be on soon." I replied, as I handed Tommy back over to aunt Didi.

As I lefted the hopcickle with my daddy, I kept thinking about how cute Tommy looked, even if he did drool and poop after I said it, let's just say he was catching on to what I said very quickly, and his head looked like a little mellon, hince, my nickname for him at times, mellon head. I went home and watched Miss Carol's Happy House, completely forgetting all about the fact that my birthday party was ruined, and the rest, is history.

End of Angelica POV

"How nice, you got to meet Tommy right after he was born! Thanks for sharing that story with me." Said olaughlinhunter.

"No problem. So, got anymore questions for me?" Angelica asked.

"Sure do. My next question for you is, what caused you to go bad in the first place? Or were you always bad from the beginning?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Angelica POV

Hmmm, was I always bad? Well, no. I was pretty sweet as a little baby. My mommy and daddy were always working, so I was very often, lefted in the care of my aunt Didi and uncle Stu. They took good care of me, as my aunt and uncle also wanted a little baby, just like my mommy and daddy, but then came the day, when my life changed. It's all thanks to a certain kid I like to call, Finster. Yes, that dumb kid with the goofy hair. Of course, back then, he didn't have that much goofy hair on his head. He was practically bald, with only a few strands of red hair on that jelly bean shaped head of his, and didn't wear glasses yet. By the time I metted Finster, aunt Didi was pregnant with Tommy, and could use all the practice she got. Well she got a lot of practicizing in all right, on Finster. You see, his daddy had to work, and Finster's mommy, she was in the hopcickle, cuz she had something called Cancer. Don't ask me to explain what cancer is, all I know is eventually, it takes you away to that place above the sky called Heaven. But anyway, my aunt Didi was too busy to give me attention anymore. She was too busy caring for Chuckie, always changing his diapers, rocking him to sleep, and doing something called wet nursing. That's when you drink milk out of somebody who's not your mommy, in this case, my aunt, since Chuckie's mommy couldn't nurse him no more.

As a result of this, I got mad, and started taking my anger out on Chuckie, and any other babies my aunt was left to watch for the day, as sometime within that time, some twins named Phil and Lil came along, though they were around on days when Chuckie wasn't. Still though, I didn't care who was there. If I couldn't have aunt Didi and uncle Stu to myself, things were gonna get ugly, and unfortunately, it's stuck to this day. Of course, I didn't want the growed ups to know how I felt about these dumb little babies were taking the attention of my aunt and uncle away from me, since my own mommy and daddy hardly ever seem to find time for me, so I always talk really sweet to the growed ups, so they'll give me whatever I want. And oh yeah, since it was Finster who was the firstest dumb little baby to take the attention of my aunt and uncle away from me, I'm still paying him back for that three years later, constantly torturing him, scaring him, and making his life a living nightmare.

End of Angelica POV

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that your mommy and daddy don't have enough time to spend with you, and that your aunt and uncle did have to turn their attention towards the younger babies they were looking after, and I don't blame you for being jealous, but do you have to be so mean to them? After all, they're just babies." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Maybe they're just babies, but they're my dumb babies, and you know what? If I wanna be mean, I can be mean, and do you know why? Because I'm the boss! Now get on with the rest of your questions before I change my mind and go back to preschool." Snapped Angelica.

"Ok ok, calm down." Said olaughlinhunter.

Angelica took a few deep breaths before olaughlinhunter continued.

"Now that you're calmed down, I'll ask my next question. Even if you are mean to your cousins, do you still love and care for them deep down?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I'll make this one easy for you. I'm gonna say the same thing I told Tommy and the other babies through my tears back when I almost moved away, even if I did make them think I was making it all up after I founded out we weren't moving, even though I'm always mean to them and break their toys, the truth is deep down is, I really like those dumb babies, I really like and care about them. And don't tell any of them this, but remember that time after Dil was born, and the babies went off into that forrest, and I went after them with Spike to get Cynthia back?" Said Angelica.

Olaughlinhunter nodded.

"Well, maybe I was going to get Cynthia back, but deep down, I felt guilty for causing those babies to leave in the first place. After all, I did try to send them out the front door in the Reptar wagon right as my show, Shirly Loc Colms was coming back on. At that moment, I was mad that Dil took Cynthia, but as I traveled with Spike to that forrest on my roller blades, deep down, I was worried for my cousins and their little friends. Were they ok? Would they make it home alive? And after that big bad wolf almost catching us, causing Spike to practically die to save our lives, thankful that he was alive after Tommy wished on the lizard for him to come back, had I not gone after those dumb babies to get my Cynthia back, who knows what would have happened. They might, well they might, not be here no more." Said Angelica, as a tear started to trickle down her cheek.

"You mean…" Olaughlinhunter said, before Angelica continued.

"Yes, had I not followed them, that wolf would have eated those dumb babies for lunch, and who's falt would it have been? Mine! That's right, those dumb babies would be gone all because of me, and I'd probably still be in time out in my room to this very day, if I didn't run away from home by now." Said Angelica.

"Well, aren't you glad that didn't happen?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes, as annoying as those babies can be at times, I'm glad they're ok, and they're alive and healthy and well." Said Angelica.

"Now before I go, I just have one more question for you. How did you get your cat Fluffy? Or did your parents always have her since before you were born?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"That's an easy one." Said Angelica, as she began her story.

Angelica POV

Well, you know how I only went to two lessons of ballet school? Well, on the day I graduated from ballet school, my daddy tolded me something I wasn't expecting.

"Guess what cupcake, your mommy and I think you're ready for your very own pet." Said my daddy.

"Really? I've always wanted my own pet. Can we go get one right now?" I asked.

"Sure muffin. But we only have an hour to look for one, as your uncle Stu is expecting me to come over and check out a new top secret invention that he can't wait until tomorrow to show me. I told him we'd be over after your dance class, so come on, let's head to the pet store." Said my daddy, as we got in the car and went to the pet store.

I was still wearing my red and white dress, red and white shoes, and red bows that I wore to dance class that morning. We gotted to the pet store, and I looked around.

"See anything you like princess?" My daddy asked.

I saw lots of pretty birds, loud barking dogs, and a few hampsters, but none of those interested me. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the most beautifulest white kitty cat you ever sawed. I went over to where the kitty was, and she came up to the edge of her cage, looked at me and started purring.

"Yes, I'd like to get the kitty daddy." I replied.

"Good choice pumpkin." Replied my daddy.

We went and paid for the kitty, and I got her some stuff, like a collar, some red bows to make her all pretty, since I was wearing red bows that day, a hair brush, a toy mouse, some kitty treats, and her favoritest toy, a little blue cotton ball. We had just enough time to run most of my kitty's stuff home. While on the way there, my daddy asked me the all important question.

"So, what are you going to name your new kitty?" Daddy asked me.

"Mmmm, Fluffy! Yeah, that's it, I'm gonna name her Fluffy! Cuz she's beautiful and fluffy, like a little fluff ball." I replied.

"Fluffy! What a perfect name for her." Said daddy, as he ran her stuff into the house. I kept the cotton ball with us though, since Fluffy seemed to be taking a liking to that toy at the time.

A little while later, we got to aunt Didi and uncle Stu's house, and on the way inside, I picked a flower in the grass to give to my aunt Didi.

When we walked up to the door, I told my aunt Didi good morning and introduced her to Fluffy, my new kitty. And, well, if you've seen the episode, Fluffy vs. Spike, you know how the rest of my day went at my aunt and uncles. When Spike and those dumb babies did all of that bad stuff and we all got in trouble.

End of Angelica POV

"Wait a second Angelica, I believe it was Fluffy who did all of that bad stuff that first day you had her and took her to Tommy's house." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Your memory must be slipping, I think I spacifically said Spike, that dumb dog and those babies did all of that stuff, not Fluffy. She's too perfect and beautiful to do anything bad." Said Angelica.

"Now now Angelica, do you remember what your aunt Didi told you before you and your daddy and Fluffy left for home? We shouldn't blame others for things we did wrong." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Yeah I know, but… But… But…" Said Angelica, before olaughlinhunter put a finger up to Angelica's lips, hushing her, as she was starting to get a little bit loud, causing a disturbance in the classrooms around her at the community center.

"Well Angelica, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to answer my questions so nicely and politely. And as a reward for being so good, I have something for you." Said olaughlinhunter, as he handed Angelica, a large bag of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Cookies? For me? Oh you shouldn't have!" Said Angelica.

"You earned it. Now remember, don't eat all of those at once. You don't want another tummy ache like what happened to you in No More Cookies, do you?" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Oh I won't." Said Angelica, as she tore into the bag, and started stuffing cookies into her mouth, as she headed back into Miss Wheamer's classroom.

After olaughlinhunter saw the door to the classroom close behind Angelica, he checked his watch, and saw that he needed to get to an appointment he had across town, so he left the community center, feeling satisfied that he finally got to talk to somebody he's been wanting to talk to, for a very long time, none other than the one, the only, miss Angelica C Pickles.

And this, ends this bonus installment on this story.

Author's Note: Just to clarify, the questions asked by olaughlinhunter were asked via a PM, not in the reviews on the last chapter. And, a side note here. I think had they made Fluffy vs. Spike a 22 minute episode, the story of the events of Angelica getting her kitty that I put together in this chapter, that happened earlier that day prior to the events of the actual 11 minute episode of Fluffy vs. Spike, would have made a good preamble to that, had they made that episode 22 minutes, the first half, being the story you all read in this chapter, and the second half, being the episode we're all familiar with. You can let me know in a review if you agree.


	6. Bonus, Questions for Susie

Author's Note: Just had to pop in here and say, hip hip hurray! As of this very moment, I am officially on summer vacation, from now until September 2, 2015, and you know what that means? Well, it means, good news for you readers of my Fan Fiction, cuz I'll now have plenty of time to update and post new stories and stuff! And, it's my summer vacation, and we Rugrat fans know what a vacation is. Yep that's right, a whole summer, where I get to do exactly what I want, all of the time! No, have no plans to go to Los Vegas, the best place to go on a vacation, according to Angelica and her daddy, or to the Graham Canyon, woops? I meant to say, Grand Canyon, sorry about that, don't need Angelica coming after me in the reviews and correcting me several times lol, but who cares. I can have fun doing exactly what I want, right at home! And now, let's get down to business with what you fans want, as I've received some more questions, to keep this story going, so, in the words of Tommy, "Come on, let's go!"

Chapter 6, Bonus, Questions for Susie

Olaughlinhunter went off to his appointment. While at this appointment that afternoon, he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Angelica that morning at the community center, and wondered, if perhaps, Susie Carmichael, like in the episode, Preschool Days, was still in preschool with Angelica in this alternate universe he had somehow, landed in, where the Rugrats characters actually existed. Little did he know he'd get a chance to ask Susie some questions when he came out of his appointment at the local hospital. As he was walking down the long corridor to leave the building, he couldn't help overhearing Lucy Carmichael's voice, coming from a nearby waiting room. Olaughlinhunter poked his head in to hear more. Lucy was bent over Susie, who was seated in a chair, with some crayons and paper out in front of her on a coffee table.

"Now Susie, I just have a few more patients to see, I shouldn't be long." Said Lucy, as she patted Susie on the head.

"Where are daddy, Alisa, Buster and Edwin mommy?" Susie asked.

"Well, your father had a very important meeting at the TV studio with his boss, Paul Gatsby, Alisa had swim practice after school, Buster is off working on a project at Sticky's, and Edwin is at chess club. I know sitting here in the waiting room isn't a lot of fun, but I'm sure once you start drawing some pictures with the crayons I brought you, the time will fly by." Said Lucy.

"Ok mommy, good luck with your appointments! And no worries, I'll be a good girl." Said Susie with a smile.

"That's my girl." Said Lucy with a smile, as she kissed the top of Susie's forehead and turned to go down a hall back towards her office.

At that moment, olaughlinhunter walked quietly into the waiting room, and sat down in an empty chair next to Susie. He sat quietly for a few minutes, watching Susie draw some pictures of the Dummi Bears on some pieces of paper with her crayons. After watching her for a little while, and admiring how well she drew, he decided to turn to Susie, and speak up.

"Nice drawings there." Said olaughlinhunter.

Susie stopped coloring in the picture she was working on of Jelly Bear and looked up to see olaughlinhunter, staring at her.

"Thank you! I'm Susie Carmichael, who are you?" Susie asked.

"Well, I'm olaughlinhunter, and I must say, I've been a fan of you ever since you moved into the neighborhood, and your new neighbor from across the street, Tommy Pickles, helped you find your room." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Oh yes, at one point, we thought we were never going to find it, until we went into the truck, and were mysteriously carried back inside the house inside that toy chest or something by those moving men. That happened quite sometime ago, but it was quite a fun adventure I had with Tommy." Said Susie, her face beaming.

"Well, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"No, not at all. We've got until my mommy is done with her patients." Said Susie.

"Ok, well, I have five questions for you." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Ok, what do you wanna ask me?" Susie asked.

Olaughlinhunter studied Susie for a minute before asking his first question. He looked her up and down, noticing how at age four, she still had her dark hair in braids, and still wore red shoes and that yellow dress with dark purple flowers on it. After he looked Susie up and down, and thought of his first question to ask her, he cleared his throat and began.

"Ok Susie, my first question for you is, I know during a few season 3 episodes, your voice actress Cree Summer was obviously too busy with something else to do the voice for you, and that Tommy's voice actor E.G. Daily had to fill in as your voice actress, but how did you feel being voiced by E.G. Daily sometimes instead of your normal voice actress Cree Summer?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Susie thought for a minute before responding.

"Hmmm, you know, that's a tough one. I'll admit, both, E.G. Daily and Cree Summer did an excellent job of doing my voice, but I have to say, I think Cree Summer did a much better job of me than E.G. Daily. She was better suited for Tommy, her main role, so was glad once season four kicked off in 1997, as my first episode to appear in that season was Chicken Pops, I'm glad for the rest of Rugrats run, Cree Summer did my voice." Replied Susie.

"Ok, my next question for you is, were you glad to have a big part in the third Rugrats movie, Rugrats Go Wild? In the first two movies you had a small role, but if you had a larger part in either the first movie or the second, what would you be doing in both movies?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh my gosh, I had so much fun in Rugrats Go Wild! Sure, maybe we got ship wrecked, and ended up in the middle of nowhere, and met those nice people, The Strawberry's, no, wait a second, mommy told me their actual name was Thornberry's, guess I've been spending too much time with Tommy and the other babies when he's pretending to be Nigel, but anyway, that trip was so much fun, and I'd go on it again if I had the chance. As for the other two movies, I'll admit, I'm more disappointed that I didn't get as big of a role in Rugrats in Paris, as for one thing, I would have loved to have gone to Paris with everybody, and gotten to meet Kimi and Kira when everyone else met them, not to mention, getting to go on all of the rides at EuroReptarLand, and helped Chuckie find his new mommy, I surely would have helped them spoil Coco's plan to marry Chuckie's daddy, as I heard all about how Angelica tried to trick that lady into marrying Chaz, and I'll admit, I'm not too happy with Angelica for trying to do that, so would have loved to have helped the babies spoil that plan, getting Chaz together with Kira, but I'll admit, while I didn't get a huge role in The Rugrats Movie, even though I got to sing a song at Didi's baby shower, I'm actually kind of glad my role was small in that movie." Said Susie.

"Oh? And why's that?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, you know how Angelica helped send the babies out of the house in the Reptar wagon, causing them to eventually, end up in that forrest, right?" Susie asked.

Olaughlinhunter nodded, before Susie went on with her story.

"Well, if I had been there that particular day this all took place, I would have stopped Angelica from trying to get rid of the babies, causing them to never go off into the forrest, and for Stu's invention to get sent off to Japan, where he would have hopefully, gotten that prize money, or whatever I would overhear the growed ups talking about from time to time. So in a way, I think had I been there, I would have ruined the movie, and their adventure into the forrest, would have never happened." Explained Susie.

"Ah, I see. Interesting. Now, my next question for you Susie is, out of your 2 big brothers and big sister, which is your favorite?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh that one's easy! I'd have to say I am closest with my big sister Alisa. Not just because we're both girls, but we both seem to have the most in common, and whenever I need advice, I find her to be the best one to go to for such advice, like that time when I had to help the babies look grown up in the episode, My Faire Babies, in order for everyone to attend Angelica's munchon, it was Alisa who gave me advice on what the babies ought to wear. I don't think Buster or Edwin would have been much help in that situation. And that time Tommy stayed overnight and Alisa was reading us that monster book, my brothers were too caught up in their own stuff, I found out later it was Buster and his friend Sticky trying to trick us into believing there was a monster in the basement, well it was thanks to me, Tommy and Alisa, that nobody got eaten. And when I had that dream where I traveled down the hopscotch road to find my way home, it was Alisa who tolded me I had with me what I needed to get home all along, when my Cynthia slippers turned into a phone, where I phoned home, only to wake up in the hopcickle after my tonsels were gone. So no offense to my older brothers, they're ok, and Edwin was a big help when he told me, Tommy and Angelica about the tooth fairy, after he lost his first tooth, but I have to say, I'm a lot closer with my big sister, and I hope someday, when I get to be Alisa's age, I can be just like her." Said Susie.

"I had a feeling you were probably most closest with your big sister, but was just wondering is all, in the event that I was in fact, wrong. Now, my next question for you is, what would it be like if you were a baby like your friends Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Chuckie, how would you enjoy it?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Susie drummed her fingers on the coffee table, thinking for a minute, before answering this question.

"Well, I'll admit, I was a baby once, and it was quite enjoyable, but had I been able to know Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil as a baby? I would have had a lot of fun going on all of their adventures. Not so sure about Angelica though. I mean, sure she bosses all of us around, but because I'm the same age as Angelica, I feel it's a lot easier to stick up for the other babies when she's mean to us. I'm not sure if I would have as easy of a time sticking up for the other babies when Angelica is mean to us, if I were a baby like the rest of them. Other than that though, I think it would be a lot of fun, and I know I would have no trouble fitting in with them, cuz, they already like me as I am now, I know they would have liked playing with me as a baby too." Said Susie.

"Ok Susie, I have one more question for you. What is your favorite episode you enjoyed doing with Angelica?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Gosh, that's a tough one, but I think my favoritest episode of Rugrats I ever did with Angelica was, And the Winner Is… from season seven, when we were in that talent show together. Sure maybe Angelica took my tap shoes, but if it hadn't been for that, I might have never won the all expense paid trip to Cynthia Land. Also, while Angelica is always trying to compete with me to be the best, that time, we were at least both entered into the talent show, so it wasn't like back during season two, during Susie vs. Angelica, when she kept pushing me to go up against her in several challenges to see who was the biggest and bestest kid. The young and young at heart talent show was probably one of the best things I ever did with Angelica, and I can't wait until the nextest time, when we can do it together again!" Replied Susie excitedly.

Just then, Lucy came back out into the waiting room, her doctor's coat no longer on, carrying her purse, like she was ready to leave.

"Hi Susie, I'm finished, we can go home now. Did you get too bored while you were waiting?" Lucy asked.

"No mommy, in fact, this nice gentleman sitting next to me, asked me several questions about my work on Rugrats!" Replied Susie.

"Hi Dr. Carmichael, I'm olaughlinhunter, how do you do?" Olaughlinhunter asked, shaking Lucy's hand.

"Please, call me Lucy, and, the pleasure's all mine. Thank you for keeping my daughter company while I finished up with my last few patients for the day." Said Lucy.

"It's no problem, your daughter is quite a pleasure to talk to, and thank you Susie for answering all of my questions." Said olaughlinhunter.

"No problem olaughlinhunter, I am always happy to answer any and all of your questions." Said Susie with a smile, as she gathered up her paper and crayons, and took her mother's hand.

"I'm ready to go mommy." Said Susie, as she grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand, and they walked towards the exit of the waiting room.

"Well we'd better be going, you take care now." Said Lucy, as she and Susie rounded the corner out of the waiting room into the hallway.

"Goodbye." Said olaughlinhunter, as he waved.

A few minutes passed. Once olaughlinhunter heard no more footsteps coming down the hallway, as Susie and Lucy's footsteps had long since, faded away, he got up out of his chair in the waiting room, and headed for the exit of the hospital. As he got into his car and started driving home, he thought about the interesting day he had. How he asked both, Angelica and Susie, some interesting questions, that had been burning in his mind for quite sometime now, and was happy to finally, have the answers.

And this, ends this bonus segment. If you have anymore questions, and wish to keep this story going, you know how to find me, either via reviews or PM's, so with that, I hope you enjoyed that bonus chapter, and, we'll talk soon!


	7. Bonus, Questions for Peter

Chapter 7, Bonus, Questions for Peter

Olaughlinhunter continued to drive in the direction of his home, thinking about the interesting day he had, getting to ask both, Angelica and Susie some questions. Who knew that making a wrong turn would allow his adventure of asking Rugrats characters some questions to continue! It all happened, when he got into a long line of traffic. The line was moving so slowly, he couldn't help but daydream about who else he'd like to meet of the Rugrats characters, and what questions he'd ask them. Then, all of the sudden, he was at the front of the line, at the traffic light at the intersection where he needed to turn to head towards his house, but he was so caught up in thought, that instead of pulling into the right turn lane, he pulled into the left turn lane instead, making a left turn when the light turned green. He drove on forever, for endless stretches of road, curious as to where he could have ended up. Finally, his question was answered, when he drove into a town that looked unfamiliar to him. He came upon a sign on the road that read, "Welcome to Richmond, Virginia, capital of the Confederacy, ruled by King Peter Albany!"

"_King Peter Albany? That's TCKing12's OC! I've got to meet him! I have so many questions to ask him!_" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as he kept on driving, spotting the huge gray confederacy castle in the distance. Finally, the castle was in plain sight, and olaughlinhunter rounded the corner up a long driveway. He got up close to the castle, turned off his car, and walked up to the large doors. Peering through one of the windows, he saw the babies were inside, watching what looked like to be a Reptar video on TV. Olaughlinhunter knocked on the huge oak brown wooden doors that made up the castle, hoping somebody would let him in. The doors opened to reveal what looked to be a fourteen-year-old man with brown hair, wearing a gray Confederate uniform.

"May I help you?" Peter asked.

"Hi, I'm olaughlinhunter, one of the many fans of Rugrats, and I took a wrong turn when trying to get home." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm King Peter Albany of the Confederacy!" Said Peter.

"It is an honor to finally meet you your royal hynus." Said olaughlinhunter, bowing down to the king.

"Please, please, come inside. I am babysitting the rugrats tonight, but they're watching Reptar 2010 right now on DVD, we finally got a copy of the movie that wasn't broken, so they could watch the part they missed and see what really happened, as well as the boring junk that grandpa Lou ran through the first time we all watched it together." Said Peter, as he led olaughlinhunter into his ccastle, and then went into a nearby parlor with large red arm chairs and sat down. Peter could still get a good view of his TV room, to make sure the babies didn't sneak off and get into any trouble, though he had child proofed his castle, so there wasn't too much dangerous stuff to get into, as he finally locked the ball room where the trap door was that led down into General Frolo E Lee's bedroom, so the babies couldn't get in there, possibly getting hurt again.

"So, I suppose you have some questions for me." Said Peter with a twinkle in his eye, as he picked up a soda he had next to him on an end table.

"Why yes, I do!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Would you like something to drink? I have pretty much any beverage imaginable, well, within reason." Said Peter.

"Are you saying, any beverage that anyone under age 21 can have? You know, rugrat appropriate?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Peter nodded.

"I'll have what you're having." Said olaughlinhunter.

"That would be a route beer." Said Peter.

"Oh, mind making mine a route beer float? I absolutely love them!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"No problem." Said Peter, as he went off into the kitchen of his castle and got one of his servants to make olaughlinhunter a route beer float.

A few minutes later, Peter returned with the route beer float, and gave it to olaughlinhunter.

"The vanilla ice cream on top, I got for free! Thanks to winning a free game at the miniature golf course. Mister Scags gave me a coupon to get a scoop of vanilla ice cream along with my free game, and, well, I give, my free scoop to you, as I wasn't hungry at the time, so brought the ice cream home to have later!" Said Peter.

"Thank you! Of course, you should really thank your little baby friends you're watching for allowing you to even get that free game and coupon in the first place." Said olaughlinhunter.

"I didn't know them when the events of the Ice Cream Mountain episode took place, but heard about it later, so no need to relive that, but yes, I did hear about that. Now, you said you had some questions for me?" Peter asked, as he sat back down in his chair across from olaughlinhunter, and took another sip of his route beer.

"Yes, my first question for you is, I know you weren't around for Tommy's first birthday because you hadn't met the Rugrats yet until Game Show Didi, but what were you doing during Angelica's Birthday, and The McNulty's Birthday Party? I'd like to see some flashbacks too to see what you were doing." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Sure! But first, let me go take care of something right quick." Said Peter, as he got up from his chair again, and went off into another part of the castle.

A few minutes later, he and Frolo E. Lee were walking into the room where the rugrats were watching Reptar 2010.

"Kids, I have something important to go do, so General Frolo E. Lee is going to watch you. So be nice to him please. Remember, he can't understand you like I can, so please, stay here and don't go wandering off, ok?" Peter said.

The babies were too engrossed in their movie to answer him back, but this didn't bother Peter in the least, as he handed Frolo a stack of Reptar DVD's.

"When this one finishes, if my guest and I haven't returned, put these on, they'll watch Reptar for hours." Said Peter, as he handed Frolo the stack of DVD's, and returned to the sitting room where olaughlinhunter was sitting.

"Ok, we're all set." Said Peter, as he stood next to olaughlinhunter's chair.

"All set for what?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"All set to take a time traveling adventure. I got General Frolo E. Lee to watch the Rugrats." Said Peter.

"Awe, you're not going to let them come with us?" Olaughlinhunter said, a look of puzzlement in his eyes.

"No, I don't want to risk one of them messing up the time space contenuium, and since both of these events took place before Tommy and Chuckie obtained siblings, and before we met Zack and Jesse, who knows what kind of mix ups and confusions could happen. Now before we go on this adventure, you do understand that you need to be quiet, and simply watch what's happening. We don't need to mess any events up, do you understand?" Peter asked, gazing into olaughlinhunter's eyes with a serious expression.

"Yes, your royal hynus." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Then let's go!" Said Peter, as he pulled a black cube out of his pocket that had the current date on a panel in the middle, a set of numbers, and a green go button at the top.

"Is that, your infamous time machine?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Uh huh?" Said Peter, as he punched in the date of December 19, 1993 into the time machine, and he and olaughlinhunter vanished, in a flash of white light.

When they emerged from the flash of white light, they found themselves in Angelica's backyard. To not be spotted by the former version of Peter's self, the future Peter and olaughlinhunter hid behind some bushes, to watch what was going on. Turns out Peter was putting the finishing touches on the chocolate swan sculpture for the party.

"You made the chocolate swan sculpture?" Olaughlinhunter whispered to future Peter.

"Uh huh?" Peter whispered back.

Then, they resumed being silent, while they watched former Peter round up several farm animals in a tent. A boy came out with the sheep.

"Here are the sheep your royal hynus, Charlotte sent me out back with them." Said the man with the sheep, as he handed them over to Peter.

Peter then got everybody into position. No sooner had he rounded up the sheep, when the Chinese acrabats came outside. Peter, speaking in Chinese, got their attention, and directed them in their every move, as they had a rehearsal, before their final performance, which would be taking place later on that afternoon at the party.

"Amazing! You can speak Chinese?" Olaughlinhunter whispered to future Peter.

"I know several languages in fact, learned them while fighting for the Confederacy's independence." Future Peter whispered into olaughlinhunter's ear.

A little while later, they spotted past Peter heading inside of Angelica's house. Once they saw he was out of sight, future Peter and olaughlinhunter followed him inside. Once inside, they crouched down behind the couch, where several parents were sitting. Olaughlinhunter spotted the playpen off in the corner, where the Rugrats and Angelica, dressed as a baby were sitting. They then saw past Peter approach Angelica.

"Angelica! What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Ga gag a ga." Angelica replied.

"Huh? Angelica, you don't have to play dumb with me, you know I can understand your cousin Tommy and all of the babies." Said Peter.

Tommy then leaned in and whispered into Peter's ear.

"Uh, Peter, we told Angelica that there's no talking to the grown ups." Whispered Tommy.

Then Chuckie leaned in and whispered something else.

"And no offense Peter, but you are a grown up compared to babies like us." Said Chuckie.

At that moment, guests started to arrive, so Peter went and took a seat on the couch, as it was almost time for the party to begin.

They overheard Charlotte make a comment to Jonathan that they still hadn't received his present, when Deen and Susie walked up to the playpen, and asked Angelica what she was doing, commenting on how she was dressed up like a baby. Angelica responded in baby talk, and then, they overheard Charlotte calling all of the kids over to break the penyotta.

Olaughlinhunter and Peter turned their gaze towards the Reptar penyotta, where the kids were trying to hit it with sticks. They then overheard the rest of the conversation that took place during the original episode, how Angelica was all upset that she couldn't go play the penyotta game because she was just a baby. A few minutes later, olaughlinhunter saw Angelica had had enough of being a baby, breaking out of the playpen and breaking the penyotta.

Then, future Peter and olaughlinhunter watched Chaz and Howard's clown routine, watching as Angelica was covered with a pie, and soon, it was time for birthday cake. Again, so as not to be caught, olaughlinhunter and Peter watched from their position behind the couch, paying close attention to the conversation past Peter was having with Angelica and the babies at this point.

"So, I have to ask you Angelica, why did you dress up as a baby anyway? I know I've been busy helping your mom prepare the entertainment for your party, but it's obvious, I missed something here, once I helped Tommy and the other babies, finish preparing your mud pie birthday present in Tommy's backyard early this morning." Said Peter.

"Angelica didn't want no sponsabilities." Said Chuckie.

"So she decided to grow down." Said Lil.

"And become a baby again." Added Phil.

"But, she learned that being a baby isn't everything, and we can't wait to get bigger too, right guys?" Said Tommy.

"Right." Said all of the babies in unison.

"Angelica, what would give you the idea that responsibilities are bad?" Peter asked.

After Angelica finished her bite of ice cream, she answered Peter.

"My daddy. He said I'd have to do things like clean up my room and never have any fun." Said Angelica.

"You know Angelica, maybe there are some responsibilities that aren't a lot of fun, but there are some responsibilities that can be a lot of fun." Said Peter with a smile.

"Really? Name one." Replied Angelica, as she took another bite of birthday cake.

"Well, when I'm asked to babysit you kids, it is my responsibility, to watch after you all and make sure you're taken care of. And you know what? I don't mind doing that, because thanks to having that responsibility, I've gotten to make some pretty good friends." Said Peter.

"Really?" Said Angelica.

"Really." Said Peter, as he went back to finishing his birthday cake.

Afterwards, everybody headed outside to the backyard, where a circus was put on for the kids. Future Peter and olaughlinhunter snuck outside after everyone was seated, their eyes focused on the tent, so as to not get spotted by the past Peter, they hid behind the bush they hid behind before, while they watched past Peter conduct the Chinese acrabats in their act, and afterwards, all of the kids, including the babies, got to go into the tent, and pet all of the animals, like it was a petting zoo.

"I get the picture Peter, I see what you did, and heck, we're way past the events of the episode, as by this time during the birthday party, viewers watching have seen the credits roll by and are way into an episode of Ren and Stimpy by now. Can we go elsewhere now?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Sure thing." Said future Peter, as he got out the time machine from his pocket, entered the date of September 19, 1998 into the time machine, pressed the green go button, and he and olaughlinhunter vanished, into a flash of white light.

When they emerged from the flash of white light, they were at the Mcnulty's house, and it was raining outside. They found themselves in the room where the boys were playing, noticing that past Peter was in a corner, tied up with ropes.

"What's going on here?" Olaughlinhunter asked future Peter.

"Well, we're now at the events of A Very Mcnulty Birthday, and, you remember how the girls couldn't play with the boys cuz of coodies?" Future Peter whispered to olaughlinhunter.

Olaughlinhunter nodded.

"Well, Timmy didn't want me spoiling their fun, so he tied me up." Said Peter.

"Untie me please?" Past Peter shouted from his corner.

"No!" Timmy replied.

At this moment, Tommy and Chuckie, dressed in protectice clothing to protect themselves from catching coodies, came back into the room. Tommy then asks Timmy why the girls couldn't play with them cuz of coodies, and tries to persuade everyone to get along. Timmy responds to this in a negative fashion, just as he did in the episode, and the mark of green Playdough is noticed on Chuckie's leg. They see Chuckie run out of the room, upset.

Of course, olaughlinhunter had an idea of how the rest of this played out, so he and future Peter stayed quiet in their corner, watching the boys continue to play Cave Man, and seeing Tommy and Phil leave, to go and help the girls and Chuckie, be cured of their coodies, which they thought was an illness. A little while later, all of the girls and Chuckie showed up, covered in green Playdough, scaring the boys off, as everybody ran outside. Olaughlinhunter and future Peter snuck outside at this point, just as Tommy and Phil ran outside with the lollipops, and gave them to all of the kids, who ate them, right as the rain washed off the green playdough.

"Eat these, they'll make you all better!" They heard Tommy say as he handed out the lollipops.

"Hey it's working!" Said Chuckie, as the green disappeared from his leg, and he sucked on his lollipop.

Olaughlinhunter and future Peter were nearly soaked, but they wanted to see if past Peter eventually, got untied. They then saw Timmy come outside, deciding that he wanted to have coodies too, so Angelica sticks a glob of Playdough on his face, and everybody starts laughing, obviously marking the original ending to the episode, but just as with the last birthday party, obviously, the story isn't done yet.

"Hey! Help! Anybody gonna come back and untie me!" Everyone overheard Peter calling from inside.

Everyone stopped laughing and having fun out in the rain, when they overheard Peter's voice from inside.

"Oh no you guys, we forgotted about Peter! Come on!" Said Tommy, as he led everybody back inside. Future Peter and olaughlinhunter used this as an excuse to head back inside, to see how this all turned out.

"Somebody please untie me, this is really getting uncomfortable!" Said Peter, in an irritated tone of voice.

"Yeah Timmy, since you tied him up, guess who gets to untie him." Said Susie.

Timmy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry for tying you up Peter. I guess, I just, didn't want you to spoil my game of Cave Man, by making the girls play with us." Said Timmy.

"Timmy, what you did wasn't very nice, and ordinarily, I'd tell your mom, but since it's your birthday, I'm going to let it go. Just as long as you promise to not treat Susie, Angelica, or Lil like that again. They're my friends, and nobody, treats King Peter Albany of the Confederacy's friends like that, do you understand?" Peter asked in a very demanding tone.

"Yes sir." Replied Timmy, as he got started untying past Peter, and no sooner did he have him untied, when Betty poked her head into the room.

"Come on kids, it's party time!" Said Betty, as everybody ran into the kitchen, which was all decorated with balloons, ready to have a party.

Future Peter and olaughlinhunter felt they had seen enough, so Peter put the date they came from originally into the time machine, and they returned to Peter's castle.

"I now see why you were cut out of the original episodes. Had they left your part in them, the show would have been an hour or possibly two hours long!" Said olaughlinhunter, as he sat back down at his seat, and took another sip of his route beer float, thankful the ice cream on top hadn't melted while they were gone, as when they returned, it was only a minute later from when they left.

"Uh huh? I wish they could have left me in all episodes from Game Show Didi onward, but TV stations have rules on how long shows can be." Said Peter.

"Hey, you know, the original episodes have been released on DVD, maybe someday, many years from now, they can release the rough cut stuff, featuring you in them as bonus material on those DVD's or something, or as an extra bonus, like a special edition seasons 1 through 9 release, when the series is, oh I don't know, 50 or 100-years-old since its release." Suggested olaughlinhunter.

"And I have a perfect date for the release of that material." Said Peter.

"Really? When?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"How about on April 15, 2093, exactly 100 years to the day that I met the Rugrats." Said Peter.

"Excellent idea! Too bad we'll be long since dead by then, so can't suggest it." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Well, we can contact Nickelodeon and Amazon, and let our future children know about this, keeping the trend of getting this released in future generations to come, and, you never know, it could happen." Said Peter.

Olaughlinhunter nodded and smiled, liking Peter's idea.

"So, got anymore questions for me?" Peter asked.

"Yep, sure do. My next question for you is, which Disney character is your friend? And if it's Genie, my question for him is how has he been doing after the tragic death of his voice actor Robin Williams?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh goodness olaughlinhunter, that's atough one. I mean, I'm good friends with all of the Disney characters, but I'd have to say that Simba from The Lion King is my friend, and so is Emperor Cusco from The Emperor's New Groove. But Genie is also my friend, and I must tell you, after the tragic death of Robin Williams, the poor guy was pretty depressed. He wouldn't come out of his magic lamp for an entire week, no matter how hard you rubbed it, he wouldn't grant anybody any wishes." Said Peter.

"Awe, that must have been tough! I mean, at least when Chuckie lost his mother Melinda, she was sick and dying, but Robin Williams well, he just, took his own life!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"I know, it's so sad. Finally at the end of the week, Genie started to come around, and we had a talk about that, and overheard this song on the radio by some guy named Blane Larson. I remember the lines so well. How do you get that lonely? How do you get that empty? When do you make the call, that having no life at all, is better than the one that you had? Genie and I kept asking ourselves this question over and over the following weekend, which was hard seeing we were watching the Rugrats, and as you know, they're like, ages one to three, sure they learned about death when Melville died, but trying to explain to them about somebody making the choice to die, opposed to it, just happening in nature's time, was something we just, couldn't bring up with the little toddlers. Once I got them to go to sleep, Genie and I talked for a while, and while it was sad to see him go, he taught us a very good lesson. If you ever feel so down in the dumps, that you feel dying is the only answer to your problems, stop, and take a good look at yourself in the mirror. Remember that there are other people in the world that truly care about you, and they're going to feel crushed if you disappear forever. I know if I took my own life, Tommy and the other rugrats would be devastated!" Said Peter.

"I bet! I know all of us fans would be devastated, especially your creater, TCKing12!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Exactly. Why Robin Williams did it will remain a mystery to me, but Genie is starting to come around, so while we'll always miss him, I think he's finally finding ways to move on, and I haven't had to get Angelica to throw the magic lamp down a flight of stairs, to get the Genie's attention to come out and play." Said Peter.

"Oh wow, so you actually had to have Angelica throw the magic lamp down a flight of stairs, to get Genie to come out?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes. Of course, I had a bit of trouble convincing Angelica to do this. She kept asking me if she'd be put on trial as a poopatrating persicuter, and I told her no, for one, I asked her to do it, she didn't do it on purpose, and secondly, I had no clue what she was talking about." Said Peter.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know them yet at the time of the trial." Said olaughlinhunter.

"The trial?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, I'm not up for it right now, but maybe sometime in the future, you and I can take another time traveling adventure with that time machine of yours, to the date of March 29, 1992, and you can better learn what I'm talking about." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Got anymore questions for me?" Peter asked.

"Yep, two more questions. So, my next question for you is, if you had been able to prevent a way for Angelica from cutting up the sonogram pictures in "PreRugrats", what would you have done to Angelica?" Asked olaughlinhunter.

"Hmmm, what would I have done? Well, she proceeded to do this while I was getting the babies cleaned up and ready for bed. Thinking back on it, I should have had Angelica come upstairs with me, and made her help me bathe the babies, and told her she wouldn't get any dessert if she didn't help. After all, she was under terms to be nice until her new baby cousin was born. Had I done that, she might have still gotten her ten pound bag of Reptar bars, and Didi would have learned about the real sex of her future child. I also would have had a very important talk with Angelica that night, as believe it or not, I was over at her house for dinner during the beginning of the episode, The Stork, when Drew and Charlotte were trying to tell Angelica the truth about where babies come from. It would have been hard, but I would have hid Angelica's Cynthia safety scissors, sat her down, and showed her the pictures and their importance." Said Peter.

"So what would you have said to Angelica?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I would have explained in simple enough terms for a three-year-old to understand, that babies don't come from the stork, or from trees. Rather, they grow inside mommy's tummies, and while they're growing, doctors will take special pictures, so the mommy and daddy, can see how they're doing. I would have also explained to her that her aunt wants to know how her baby is doing, especially since I'm sure you're well aware that Tommy was born premature, and Didi was really hoping that her second child, would be born, more or less, on time." Said Peter.

"Well, didn't Dil come a week early?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes he did, as you may recall them saying at the hospital that Didi wasn't due until the next week, upon their arrival to there after her water broke at the baby shower, but olaughlinhunter, being born one week early is a lot different than being born a month early, like in the case with Tommy. He's lucky to not have any disabilities, but some children, take Celrock for example, as she was three months premature, and let me tell ya, she's lucky to be alive!" Said Peter.

"She sure is, had she not made it, all of the beautiful Fan Fiction she produced, including the events of, "PreRugrats," would have never happened! Or at least, her version wouldn't have happened. Don't know if another fan would have written a story similar to this down the road, but it certainly hadn't happened at the time Celrock released it, so uh, yeah!" Said olaughlinhunter.

Peter glanced into the living room, and noticed that Reptar 2010 was reaching the end.

"I'd love to talk more, but the rugrats Reptar 2010 movie is getting close to ending, and it's going to be their bedtime soon, so, what's your last question for me?" Peter asked.

"Ok Peter, my last question for you is, what was your favorite adventure with the Rugrats in the fanfics?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh goodness, another tough one. Well, I'm going to say I really enjoyed that adventure in the Fan Fic story, "The First Word," when we went into Pride Rock to rescue Tommy, when he said his first word to the grown ups, and was pulling the silent treatment on all of us, just to keep Reptar from disappearing. That weekend of getting Tommy to talk was an interesting one at that for me, and I'll admit, I'm a bit disappointed that story only made it as far as Fan Fiction. I would have loved to have seen that fully produced as a Rugrats episode." Said Peter.

"You know what? So would I!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Well, I need to go check on the babies, it's awfully quiet in the royal television room." Said Peter, as he walked into the television room, olaughlinhunter following behind him.

Eager to say hello to the Rugrats, he was disappointed to discover upon entering the room, the DVD menu for Reptar 2010 appeared on the TV as a still, silent image, and there were the Rugrats, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Jesse, Kimi and Dil, all curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

"We're back, thanks for watching the tots Frolo." Whispered Peter.

"No problem." Frolo whispered back.

Olaughlinhunter looked at Peter, with a puzzled expression in his face.

"Something wrong olaughlinhunter?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I'm just very sorry the babies fell asleep. I would have liked to have told them hi." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Well, you know how those babies are when it comes to Reptar. Their adventures with him, ware them out, but maybe I can have you come back some other time, during the day, when we're all awake and playing." Said Peter.

"That would be great!" Said olaughlinhunter, as Peter walked him out to his car.

"Well, I thank you for stopping by, it was a pleasure to get to meet you." Said Peter, as olaughlinhunter unlocked his car door and got inside.

"No, thank you! I now have some inspiration to write my own version of your backstory of how you met the Rugrats, and I'm glad to have asked your royal highness some questions. Hope you get excited for my fanfic on my own version of your backstory. It will be really exciting! I promise!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"I look forward to it!" Said Peter, with a twinkle in his eye, as he watched olaughlinhunter drive away from his ccastle, and turned around to go back inside, and help move the sleeping toddlers to more comfortable beds upstairs.

Olaughlinhunter paid attention to how he came, looking for that welcome sign on the road he made a wrong turn on, and then realized what he had done. Upon approaching the sign, he continued straight down the road, till he found the turn off into his neighborhood, where he turned down his street, and headed for home, tjhrilled with the day he had, getting to ask so many burning questions to Angelica, Susie and Peter, that he had had on his mind, for a very long time.

And this, ends this bonus segment of this story. Hope you enjoyed it, and, we'll talk soon!


	8. Bonus, A Question from AsToldByHazelNut

Chapter 8, Bonus, A Question from AsToldByHazelNut

It had been five days since the events of, "A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack," and the Rugrats favorite children's song artist, Sherry Berry, had come to town for a special surprise concert at this place called Nature Village. This place was all out in the middle of nowhere, and they featured several things, from a petting zoo, to hay rides, and much more! Sherry Berry would be performing in front of the barn where the animals for the petting zoo lived, and while Tommy and Dil had been sick with colds, only for them to learn earlier that day that poor Tommy had a sinus infection, after his cough and cold symptoms had not died down within five days, while Dil was more or less, over it, Didi thought they could use some fresh air and a picnic lunch after having to go to the doctor's office instead of music class that particular Saturday morning, and she knew how much Tommy liked Sherry Berry after seeing a DVD at Zack's apartment, "Sing a Song of Spring," and falling in love with it. Also, Zack and his aunty Celeste were going to this concert as well, and would be meeting Didi and her boys there after music class, unfortunately, Celeste's driverless van was getting low on charge, and needed to be plugged in, so she asked Didi to pick them up on the way to the concert, and she agreed.

After Tommy's doctor's appointment, she got his antibiotic filled at the pharmacy, filled up the syringe, and had Tommy take his first dose of medicine, then, they were on their way. While Tommy was looking forward to the concert, he was really tired, on account of being sick, and having terrible nightmares as of late, he wasn't sleeping all that well at night or during his naps lately, thus, no sooner were they driving away from the pharmacy to pick up Zack and his aunt, when Tommy took a snooze in his car seat. They got to Zack's apartment, where he and his aunt got into the car, where Didi was playing one of the CD's from music class, and they headed to Nature Village, for their picnic lunch and concert.

"Hey Tommy, hey Dil, oh boy am I really excited for this concert!" Zack said excitedly as he turned to his friends.

Dil put a finger up to his lips, hushing Zack.

"Huh? What's wrong Dil?" Zack whispered, then, he looked over next to Dil, to see Tommy, sound asleep, and realized why Dil was doing that.

Zack sat back in his car seat, and listened to the music Didi had playing in the car, while they took the long twenty mile drive out to Nature Village.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Celeste asked.

"Well, Tommy has a sinus infection, or at least that's what Doctor Shacter seems to believe, as he's coughing, but his chest and ears looked clear, so he's on an antibiotic three times a day for the next ten days, and I gave him his first dose before we came to pick you up. I also made egg salad sandwiches for our lunch, I hope that's ok with you." Said Didi, as she rounded the corner on a little dirt road that led up to the grass used as a parking lot at Nature Village.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, egg salad is one of my absolute favorite sandwiches!" Said Celeste excitedly, as Didi pulled into a parking space.

"Tommy! Tommy! Wake up, we're here!" Screamed Dil, as he started shaking his brother awake.

Tommy opened his eyes a little and looked over at his brother, drool and snot dripping down his chin and nose.

"Huh?" Tommy said sleepily.

"Hey Tommy old pal, how ya doing? It's me, Zack, and, we're here!" Said Zack.

Tommy yawned and stretched, and looked over at his brother and Zack, then out the car window to see they were at the familiar grounds of Nature Village. He had been before to go to the petting zoo and have picnics with his friends, so this place was quite familiar to him.

The babies grew excited, as Didi and Celeste placed them into their strollers, and they headed through the ticket line, and out to the field near the barn, to set up their picnic blanket, and attend the concert on this beautiful sunny spring Saturday afternoon. A few blankets over, AsToldByHazelNut was out there on the lawn, enjoying a lovely picnic lunch, as she too enjoyed Sherry Berry's singing, not to mention, Taffy was going to be featured on a few select numbers, so this made the concert even more eager to be checking out.

No sooner had Celeste and Didi lay the white picnic blanket they had brought with them on the ground, and parked Tommy and Dil's double stroller, and Zack's single stroller, when Sherry Berry came out on the little stage they had set up in front of the barn for the concert. Sherry Berry is in her late thirties, early fourties, though she looks to be more half her age. She had bright green hair, pink lipstick, and wore yellow and pink clothing, and the pink lipstick complimented the pink in her clothes quite nicely. She also wore dangly sparkly blue star shaped earrings that shined in the sunlight.

"Good afternoon boys and girls, it's a pleasure to be here today, performing for all of you. So, why don't we get started, with one of my personal favorites, Little Bunny Fu Fu." Said Sherry Berry, as she picked up a purple acoostic guitar and started strumming a few chords.

By this point, Tommy was on the edge of his seat in his stroller, the pailness and droopiness of looking sick no longer in his face, as his face was lit up with delight, his eyes fixed on Sherry, unable to take his eyes off of her. To Tommy, if being in love with his New England toddler friend, Rosyland Hall wasn't enough, Sherry Berry was his first celebraty crush, as he was so mesmorized by her singing, her looks and her movements, it was as if the rest of the world disappeared, and all he cared about at that moment was Sherry's performance. Dil and Zack were also engaged in Sherry's performance, but not quite like Tommy was. Tommy was so to the point that the only pictures he saw in his head while Sherry sang was of them floating together on clouds, as she sang her songs. However, during the Little Bunny Fu Fu song, Zack started to imagine his own version of the song in his head.

In Zack's imagination, he appeared as a bunny, while Dil was the field mouse, and Tommy was the good fairy, and in his head, he heard Sherry and Tommy singing the following.

_Little bunny Zack Zack hopping through the forrest, scooping up the Dil mouse and bopping him on the head._

_And down came Tommy the good fairy, and he said,_

_Little bunny Zack Zack I don't wanna see that. Picking up my brother Dil mouse and bopping him on the head._

_Now Zack, I'm gonna give you three chances to be good, and if you don't, I'm gonna turn you into a balloon!_

"Oh, sorry Tommy, I'll be good." Said Zack the bunny, as he hopped off, leaving the Dil mouse alone.

The next day though, he came back.

_Little bunny Zack Zack hopping through the forrest, scooping up the Dil mouse and bopping him on the head._

_And down came Tommy the good fairy, and he said,_

_Little bunny Zack Zack I don't wanna see that, picking up my brother Dil mouse, and bopping him on the head._

_Ok Zack, I'm gonna give you two more chances to be good, and if you're not, then I'm gonna have to turn you into, a balloon!_

"Sorry Tommy, I'll be good, I promise." Said little bunny Zack Zack, as he put the Dil mouse down, and hopped away.

But the next day, he returned to the forrest.

_Little bunny Zack Zack hopping through the forrest, scooping up the Dil mouse and bopping him on the head._

_And down came Tommy the good fairy, and he said,_

_Little bunny Zack Zack I don't wanna see that, picking up my brother Dil mouse, and bopping him on the head._

_Now Zack, I'm gonna give you one more chance, and if you don't play nice, I'm gonna have to turn you into, a balloon!_

"I'm really really sorry Tommy and I promise, I'll be really good, and stop bopping your brother Dilly on the head." Said little bunny Zack Zack.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Said Tommy the good fairy.

But the very next day, Zack came back.

_Little bunny Zack Zack hopping through the forrest, scooping up the Dil mouse and bopping him on the head._

_And down came Tommy the good fairy, and he said,_

_Little bunny Zack Zack I don't wanna see that, scooping up my brother Dil mouse and bopping him on the head._

_Now Zack, I warned you three times to play nice, and I don't wanna do this, but you give me no choice. Yep, I'm sorry Zack, but I must, turn you into a balloon!_

At that moment, Zack transformed from being a baby, to being a huge round shiny balloon on a string, which Tommy the good fairy had fun playing with, until the wind died down, and the balloon touched down, and hit the Dil mouse on the head.

"Hmmm, I thought the moral of the story was, Zack today, balloon tomorrow, but maybe that was a mistake, cuz even as a balloon, he still bops my brother Dilly mouse on the head. Woops?" Said Tommy, as Zack's imaginary version of the song ended, returning him to the Nature Village, at the actual concert. Just as his imaginary song ended, the real one was wrapping up.

"And the moral of the story of Little Bunny Fu Fu is, hare today, goon tomorrow." Said Sherry Berry, as she played the last couple of chords on her guitar, and the audience clapped.

After a few minutes, Sherry started to play some slower chords on her guitar, as she started the next tune.

"Another personal favorite, and you're all welcome, to sing along with me on this one." Said Sherry, as she started the song.

_I've got peace like a river, I've got peace like a river, I've got peace like a river, in my soul._

_I've got peace like a river, I've got peace like a river, I've got peace like a river, in my soul._

As she continued to sing, this time, it was Dil's turn to have an imaginary story going on in his head. He saw himself, dressed in a navy blue sailer's suit, rowing a boat down a peaceful river, surrounded by blue skies, white fluffy clouds, a bright sun, and a rainbow in the sky.

After the Peace like a River song ended, Taffy came up on stage to join Sherry for her next song.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, my special helper for this aftrernoon, the lead singer of Taffy and the Salt Waters, none other, than the lovely and talented, Taffy!" Said Sherry Berry, as everybody clapped and cheered, and Taffy with her guitar, came out on stage.

"Good afternoon minis, it's an honor to be here today with somebody I've enjoyed since I was a mini, just like you! Are we ready to start?" Taffy asked, as she got into position next to Sherry, and they started strumming their guitars.

They then performed a duet of Patty Cake, Taffy style, and this song had Tommy going, as he started moving in his stroller, being taken back to the first time he heard this version. It was way before he knew Zack, or even heard of Sherry Berry, as Taffy first performed it for him and his brother and other friends, back when she started sitting for them, and Phil had found enjoyment in picking up trash rather than playing with it. Once they got Phil out of his slump, and Taffy got rid of that guy Dusty, who only pretended to be a health nerd just to impress her, she performed Patty Cake for Tommy and his friends, and now, there she was, doing it with one of the best children's singers of all times, the lovely and talented, Sherry Berry, who Taffy saw for the first time when she was about five-years-old. She was at the concert that's in the DVD, "Sing a Song of Spring," and on that DVD, Taffy is seen as a child, performing, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," with Sherry Berry, and what she had back then, known as the Big Bull Band, featuring two guy friends of her's, Jason and Lassy. Jason played keyboard, while Lassy played the drums. It was going to this concert, as well as watching the musical movie, "The Sound of Music," starring Julie Andrews, that turned Taffy on to music, and inspired her to pick up a guitar, and learn to sing and play as well as Sherry Berry.

After their performance of Patty Cake ended, Sherry invited kids from the audience to come up and sing with her on her last and final number, a song about doing different things in the morning. This was one of the few times when Tommy wished he could be understood by the grown ups, as he too was longing to go up there and sing with the other kids, but he had his own plans to pay Sherry a visit after the concert, if nothing else, to get a hug and a smile from her, so he just sat back, watched, and listened, as the older kids in the audience went up, and performed this last song with Sherry and Taffy.

"Ok, are we ready kids?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah!" The kids said, as Sherry started strumming her guitar, and they began the song.

"So, what do we do in the morning?" Sherry asked.

"Eat Reptar cerial." Said a little boy with dark brown hair.

_I wake up in the morning and I eat Reptar cerial, I eat Reptar cerial, I eat Reptar cerial._

_I wake up in the morning and I eat Reptar cerial, and you can do that too._

There were several more verses, until the last child, which to Tommy, Dil, and Zack's surprise was Harold Frumkin, came up on stage.

"Hey everyone I'm Harold, and when I wake up in the morning, I ask for a lolly!" Harold shouted into the microphone.

"Well ok, we'll do that verse, followed by my favorite one. Ready?" Said Sherry, as the song continued.

_I wake up in the morning and I ask for a lolly, I ask for a lolly, I ask for a lolly._

_I wake up in the morning and I ask for a lolly, and you can do that too._

_I wake up in the morning and my mom says, "No!" My mom says, "No!" My mom says, "No!"_

_I wake up in the morning and my mom says, "No!" And she can do that too._

After this song concluded, the concert was over, as Sherry thanked the audience for coming, packed up her gear, and got off stage. She nearly bumped into Taffy, who had scooted to a corner, to text her friend Sandy from Boston, who was coming up to pay her a visit. Her airplane had just landed, and as much as Sherry wanted to stay and say hello to the members of the audience, and sign autographs, she promised to drive Taffy to the concert, and Taffy would just assume leave, once she spotted who was out in the audience. The minis who would prefer to be babysat by King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, only seeing her when Peter couldn't babysit. It gave Taffy an unpleasant feeling of jealousy inside, and she'd just assume leave, before doing something that might look inappropriate in front of little kids, so, she looked up from her phone, to see Sherry standing before her.

"Ok Sherry, Sandy's plane has landed, and I'm ready to go, so, come on." Said Taffy, as she grabbed Sherry's arm, and the two of them left Nature Village for the airport, without a trace.

Back at the field, Didi and Celeste got Zack, Tommy and Dil out of their strollers and placed them down on the blanket for their picnic lunch, where Didi got out everybody's egg salad sandwiches, along with some yogurt, stars and cheetoes that she packed for Tommy and Dil, and Zack if he was interested.

Of course, Tommy saw that Sherry was still up on stage, so he was only waiting until the grown ups weren't paying attention, so he could sneak off to go see Sherry up close.

"Come on Tommy, aren't you gonna eat your lunch?" Didi asked, looking down to see her oldest hadn't touched his food.

She sighed, taking a seat in the grass next to Celeste, as she started munching on her egg salad sandwich.

"You ok Didi?" Celeste asked.

"I'm just getting worried. Tommy just, hasn't had much of an appetite over the last few days." Replied Didi.

"It's probably a symptom of the cold or sinus infection he has, I'm sure he'll be better again really soon." Said Celeste reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right." Said Didi, as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Noticing the grown ups were engaged in their own conversation, Tommy crawled to the other side of the picnic blanket, completely forgetting about his uneaten lunch, motioning to Zack and Dil to follow him.

"Come on." Tommy whispered.

"Where are we going?" Dil asked.

"I believe we're going to get Sherry's autograph, right Tommy?" Zack asked.

Tommy nodded, before turning around to continue his crawl towards the stage, picking up rocks and pebbles he found on the ground, and making a trail so they'd be able to find their way back to their picnic spot when they were done. Zack and Dil followed, also dropping rocks and pebbles they picked up and added to the trail, so the three boy toddlers, would be able to find their way back.

Meanwhile, AsToldByHazelNut was enjoying her picnic lunch of some hummas on crackers, when she noticed some toddlers crawling through the grass, dropping pebbles, so went over to investigate. She approached a two-year-old toddler with dark purple hair, knelt down to his level and smiled.

"What are you doing out here little guy?" AsToldByHazelNut asked, when she suddenly realized who she was talking to, once she saw what he was wearing. She didn't recognize the dark blue cotton shorts, but she recognized his light blue signature t-shirt, and when he stood up, she saw how his big toes touched one another when he stood. Then, it hit her who she was talking to!

"Tommy Pickles? And that must be Dil, my how you've grown since the end of the TV series, you look so much like your brother did at one-years-old, only you have a bit more hair on your head then he did." Said AsToldByHazelNut, as she admired the inch of strawberry red hair on Dil's head, and his outfit, consisting of nothing but a diaper and a dark green and bright yellow striped t-shirt.

"And I'm Zack." Said Zack, as he stood up and walked next to Dil.

Shocked at the fact she could understand these toddlers, she just smiled widely.

"Wow, so you're the famous Zack Wehrenberg, such a pleasure to meet all of you!" Said AsToldByHazelNut, as she gave all three toddlers a hug.

Completely forgetting their mission, they dropped the pebbles they had in their hands on the ground, and sat down to talk with AsToldByHazelNut.

"So, what do you wanna know about us?" Tommy asked, sounding a bit stuffy, as his nose was getting stuffy from his cold again.

"You ok?" AsToldByHazelNut asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The doctor and my mommy say I've gots a sinus inflection, and I've gots to take yucky medicine, but I should be all better before I know it." Said Tommy, as he let out a little cough.

"Well, I have a question for all three of you." Said AsToldByHazelNut.

"What is it?" Dil asked.

"What do you think of Hazel?" AsToldByHazelNut asked.

"You don't mean Hazel from Boston, Rosie's bestest friend, do you?" Tommy asked, before having another coughing fit.

"Oh, you poor thing, you really ought to go home and rest, but yes, that's the Hazel I'm talking about, she's my OC, or a character I came up with, but enough on that behind the scenes stuff, what do you guys think of her?" AsToldByHazelNut asked again.

Tommy blew his nose on his shirt and then replied to her question.

"Well, I metted her when I went to Boston to see Rosie a couple of weekends ago, and she's really nice! We played together at Rosie's birthday party, and I was very glad she kept Rosie company when I couldn't go to the marathon cuz I gotted sick with a terrible tummy bug." Said Tommy.

"And what about you Zack and Dil. I know you two haven't met Hazel yet, but did Tommy say anything about her to you two after he got back from his trip?" AsToldByHazelNut asked.

"Yep, he sure did, and she sounds really nice! I wish I could go to Boston right now and meet her!" Said Dil.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't take you to Boston, but hopefully, your paths will cross someday, and you two will meet." Said AsToldByHazelNut.

"I have to agree with Dil's comment. I also agree with you though, there's always hope I'll get to meet Hazel when we're all growed up, cuz if she's as nice as Rosie is, which, we all met when she came here to see her grandma off into heaven, then I have no doubt we'd all be really good friends!" Said Zack excitedly.

"Well, I can assure you that Hazel is very friendly with everyone, so you guys wouldn't have any trouble getting along with her and inviting her to go with you on all of your little adventures. Which, by the way, where are you guys off to today?" AsToldByHazelNut asked.

"Oh, we're off to say hi to Sherry Berry, and get an autograph, but she looks like she's about ready to leave! Come on Zack and Dil, we've gots to hurry!" Tommy cried, as the toddlers ran towards the stage.

"Hey! Wait for me!" AsToldByHazelNut cried, as she ran after the toddlers, through the crowds of people having picnics, accidentally knocking over somebody's open water bottle on the way to catch up with them.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir." Said AsToldByHazelNut to the elderly man who's bottle she accidentally knocked over.

"Don't worry about it mam, it's all good." Said the elderly man, as he went back to eating a sack of potato chips, and AsToldByHazelNut caught up with Tommy, Dil and Zack.

Unfortunately, when they reached the stage, it was too late. Sherry had left, and not a single soul or instrument was in sight. Tommy, already not feeling up to his best, and quite disappointed that he missed her, sat down on the ground and started crying. At this moment, Didi overheard her son crying, but it was in the distance. Noticing this, she looked up from the bag of cheetoes she was eating, to find the kids had escaped. Of course, she was use to them wandering off, as they had done it several times in her time as a parent, so she and Celeste went to where their kids and AsToldBy HazelNut were.

"Is Tommy ok?" Celeste asked, as they got up to the kids, Tommy, still crying.

"Oh, he's probably just tired. Maybe we ought to go." Said Didi, as she scooped up her two boys, and Celeste and Didi got the kids into their strollers, at which point, Tommy calmed down.

Celeste and Didi waved goodbye to AsToldByHazelNut, and told her thank you for finding their kids, before departing Nature Village. As they wandered through the petting zoo, and made their way to the exit of the place, Tommy, now calmed down, kept looking around, in hopes he might spot Sherry Berry in a place he hadn't thought to look, as once he calmed down and came to his senses, he thought she might be somewhere else, but sadly, no luck.

Didi sat Celeste down with all of the kids in their strollers on a bench while she drove the car around, as they were parked pretty far out in the parking lot, and it was starting to get windy, with a dark cloud cover, like it might rain. Tommy, looking disappointed, turned to his brother and friend.

"You ok big brother?" Dil asked.

Tommy turned and nodded, the frown not leaving his face.

"Awe, cheer up my friend, there'll be other concerts, and hopefully, the nextest time, one of our fans won't stop the biggest fans of Sherry Berry from getting to see her, up close and personal. And in fact, it won't happen, you know why? Cuz I'm not gonna let it happen." Said Zack with a determined look on his face.

Tommy just looked at him and put on a small smile, realizing that Zack was right. At that moment, Didi drove up, and she and Celeste got everybody into the car, and they drove away from Nature Village, heading back towards home. Feeling hot, Celeste turned on the air conditioner, but it was on full blast, making Tommy feel chilly. Noticing he was shivering, even under the dark purple light weight blanket Didi had pulled out for him to use after they got into the car, Dil handed over his green blanket, and Zack handed him his blue blanket with the white stars on it, and wrapping up in these blankets, gave Tommy a nice thought as he started to doze off.

He thought back to the time when Chuckie cacooned himself in a bunch of blankets and turned into a butterfly, or as he called it, a Chuckerfly. Thinking back to that, and thinking about how Dil and Zack wished they could go to Boston to meet Hazel gave Tommy a brilliant idea. In his dream, he turned into a Tommyfly, and grew to the size of an airplane.

"Wow Tommy, what happened to ya?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, I just, turndid into a TommyFly that's all, and now, I can grant your wish to go meet Hazel." Said Tommy.

"How are we gonna do that?" Dil asked.

"Climb on my back and I'll fly you there." Said Tommy, as Dil and Zack climbed on his back, and Tommy took to the sky, flying in the direction he hoped would take him to Boston.

Of course, seeing this was all a dream, he ended up flying in the right direction without having to think about it, but it looked like he was about to witness another one of the many nightmares he had been having ever since he returned home from visiting Rosie. No sooner was he about to touch down in Boston, where he spotted Hazel and Rosie playing down in a park sandbox, when Reggie, now a giant bumble bee, obstructed his view.

"Hey! Excuse me, you're in my way, move please?" Said Tommy.

"Oh, and why should I move? Just because you're the most beautiful creature on earth, beloved by all, and I'm nothing but a big, fat, ugly, bumble bee." Reggie hissed.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have to be so ugly if you weren't so mean to peoples, you thought of that?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, no." Reggie replied.

"Well, I prefer to be nice, and I'm granting one of my bestest friends and my little brother their wishes to meet my new friend Hazel." Said Tommy.

"Oh, good luck kid, cuz I have other plans for you." Said Reggie.

"What do you want this time?" Tommy asked with a sigh, realizing this wasn't going to go well.

"The same thing I want every single night since we've been meeting up. I wanna get rid of you cuz Rosie prefers to play with you and not me, and I'm sick of it." Reggie scoffed.

"Never!" Tommy protested, as he started to fly along in zig zaggy directions, hoping Reggie would lose sight of him, but Reggie was really smart, despite his evil demeanor. He caught up to the Tommy, now holding a large pair of safety scissors, about to cut off Tommy's wings, ending his days as a TommyFly.

"Zack! Dil! You'd better jump off of me, quick!" Tommy shouted.

"But what about you?" Zack asked.

"I don't want you two to get hurted. You'll land in the sandbox with Rosie and Hazel, hurry!" Tommy shouted, as Zack and Dil grabbed hands, and jumped off of Tommy's back, landing in the sandbox in front of Rosie and Hazel, who were putting the finishing touches on a sand castle, when Rosie looked up to see Dil and Zack before her.

"Dil! Zack! What a pleasant surprise! But, what are you doing here?" Rosie asked.

"No time to explain, my brother's about to be cut up to bits by some giant bumble bee." Said Dil.

"I'm Hazel, pleased to meet you Dil and Zack, and, come on Rosie, let's save Tommy." Said Hazel, as the four toddlers sprinted out of the sandbox, in hopes to catch Tommy when he fell out of the sky.

They looked up to see a giant pair of safety scissors coming down behind Tommy, in such a way that Tommy couldn't escape. Reggie cut off his butterfly wings and Tommy fell towards the ground. The four toddlers on the ground had their hands up in the air, hoping to catch him, but they were sadly mistaken. Tommy bounced off of several pieces of playground equipment on his descent towards the ground, until his head hit hard on a pointy rock as his body hit the ground, knocking him unconscious in the dream world, causing him to be awakened suddenly, shaking, and suffering from an excruciating headache, causing him to start crying.

By this time, they had arrived at Zack and Celeste's apartment to drop them off, but seeing that Tommy was once again, fussy, and it was raining pretty hard outside, Didi decided to go inside and not drive anymore until Tommy was calmed down and the rain had let up some. Tommy still hadn't calmed down when they got inside, so once everyone was settled in the living room, Didi sat down on the couch, snuggling Tommy close to her, rubbing his back and head.

"There there, it's ok sweetie." Said Didi, as Tommy started to calm down, as his mommy rubbing his head was helping him to feel slightly better.

Realizing this, she had Celeste run and get some Tylonol, which she gave to Tommy, and Celeste put on his and Zack's favorite Sherry Berry DVD, "Sing a Song of Spring."

"You ok Tommy?" Dil asked, as Tommy came to join him and Zack on the floor in front of the TV to watch the DVD, but Tommy didn't answer. His gaze was fixed on the TV screen, staring at the beautiful singing Goddess of Sherry Berry, as she and The Big Bull Band started to perform one of his all time favorite songs by them, Sweet Potatoes.

_Now Jacky took her lunchbox, to school on Apple Street._

_The whistle blew at 12:00 the kids sat down to eat._

_They all took out their sandwiches and then they gathered round,_

_Jacky opened up her lunchbox, and this is what they found._

_Sweet potatoes, sweet potatoes, top them all with sugar brown and strong._

_I love to eat them up, in my bowl and in my cup,_

_I'll eat my sweet potatoes all day long._

As the DVD continued, Tommy started to feel better, as he had peaceful thoughts of him and Rosie, floating down a river on a raft, as they looked up at the clouds, and saw Sherry Berry, singing to them.

While Tommy was trying to calm down from the nightmare he had and get over his headache, AsToldByHazelNut went off to explore Nature Village a little bit, until the rain started. Once this happened, she decided to get in her car and head for home. However, when she got home, she realized she needed to pick up some mail that her next door neighbor had for her, on account of it ending up in their mailbox by mistake. So she got out of her car to go see about this, only to run into TCKing12 walking down the sidewalk, carrying a bouquet of red roses.

And now my friends, it's cliff hanger time. Where is TCKing12 going with that bouquet of red roses? And why does he have them in the first place? You'll have to wait and find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: The character of Sandy that Taffy was texting at the end of the concert is owned by Nairobi-harper. Don't believe me, just check out her story, Rosie's Younger Years, to see what I'm talking about. And, much of the events of this story are based off a David Grover concert I attended with my nephew Zack a couple of weeks ago at a place called Shaker Village in my area. And, the OC, Sherry Berry I came up with, is very much based off of David Grover, and the song she's singing in the DVD at the end of this chapter, Sweet Potatoes, is a parody of a song that David Grover and his band does, called Mash Potatoes. And the DVD that was mentioned, "Sing a Song of Spring," David Grover has a similar video, only his is called, "Sing a Song of Summer," instead. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, which, since there was only one question asked by a fan, I decided to embellish this chapter a bit, by making more of a story and event, as well as some adventures and imaginativeness in it as well, since just answering one question and having that be it, just, didn't sound like all that much fun, and would have made the chapter somewhat boring otherwise.


	9. Bonus, Questions for Phil and Lil

Author's Note: Sorry I'm releasing this chapter so late. Originally, I had intended on having it up much earlier, but between needing to take a nap, the extremely hot day we had, and having to go grocery shopping, I'm not even getting started on writing it until after 22:00 hours at night, and I'm one to write my stories and chapters, and post them as soon as they're complete, unless I have a set time for releasing something, but enough of that, let's get started! And in this chapter, we're going to have some appearances from some characters from some other Nicktoons as well as the Fan Fiction authors, Rugrats, OC's, and so on. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9, Bonus, Questions for Phil and Lil

Curious about what TCKing12 was doing, AsToldByHazelNut approached him on the sidewalk.

"Yes?" TCKing12 asked.

"What are you doing here? And where are you going with those red roses?" AsToldByHazelNut asked.

"Oh, these red roses. Well, I'm on my way to take them to Nairobi-Harper's place. I was recently informed by Celrock that she's very sick with Shingles and can't leave the house, or get on Fan Fiction or anything! Poor thing is reduced to eating simple to fix foods, lying on a couch under a blanket, and watching Rugrats DVD's." Said TCKing12.

"Well, that's nice of you to take some flowers to her to cheer her up. I'd chat longer, but I need to go pick up some mail from my neighbor. Nice talking to you, and please send Nairobi-harper my best wishes." Said AsToldByHazelNut, as she headed up the sidewalk that led to her neighbor's house, and TcKing12 continued to walk down the street, carrying the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He was about to turn the corner to head down to Nairobi-Harper's humble aboad, when he overheard some noises coming by a nearby yard, so decided to go and investigate. As he walked into the yard of a yellow house, he saw olaughlinhunter, Phil and Lil out in the grass.

"I just have some questions for you that's all." Said olaughlinhunter.

"What kind of questions?" Phil asked.

"Oh, nothing too hard. Now, who to ask first?" Olaughlinhunter said to himself, as he was getting his first question ready.

"You're gonna ask me the first question, aren't you olaughlinhunter." Said Lil.

"Nuh uh, he's gonna ask me first." Said Phil.

"No me!" Argued Lil.

"No me!" Argued Phil.

The two two and a half-year-old twins kept arguing, until some grown ups walked out into the yard, consisting of their father, and a roofing repair man.

"Thank you for replacing those shingles on the roof sir, now it won't leak into our kitchen anymore." Said Howard.

"No problem, no problem." Said the roofer repair man, as he got into his truck that was parked in the driveway, and drove away.

Just then, TcKing12 decided to approach olaughlinhunter, who looked like he was about ready to give up on Phil and Lil.

"Hey olaughlinhunter, you ok?" TcKing12 asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just, a bit annoyed." Said olaughlinhunter with a shrug.

"How come?" TCKing12 asked.

"How come? How come? How would you feel with two two-and-a-half-year-old twins were constantly bickering over who's gonna get to answer my first question? I've been asking questions all blooming week! I spoke with Angelica, with Susie, and even with King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and, I must say, I've had enough! I need a break!" Griped olaughlinhunter out of frustration.

"Well, I was on my way to take these roses to Nairobi-harper to help her feel better." Said TCKing12.

"What's wrong with her?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"She's fallen quite ill with shingles." Said TCKing12.

"Uh oh." Said Phil.

"What?" Olaughlinhuntrer asked.

"Did TCKingg12 just say Nairobi-harper's gots Shingles?" Lil asked.

Olaughlinhunter and TCKing12 nodded.

"Then you'd better hurry, before Nairobi-harper turns into the roof!" Said Lil in panic.

TCKing12 and olaughlinhunter just laughed.

"Don't mind them, a roofing repair man just left their house, fixing some of the shingles on their roof." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, you two are so silly! Well, remember how when you two had the Chicken Pox, you thought you were going to turn into chickens? And remember how there's two types of Dil, the kind you eat, and the one who poops and drools? Well, there's two kinds of shingles. The kind that makes up the roof of a house, like what that repair man was fixing, and the kind that makes you sick. And the kind that makes you sick iss no fun. It's like Chicken Pox except instead of being covered with little red bumps that itch, you're covered with little red bumps that hurt!" Explained TCKing12.

"Woe!" Said Phil.

"Yeah, it's not any fun. Be thankful you got Chicken Pox, and not Shingles. So, olaughlinhunter, you need a break huh?" TCKing12 asked, turning his gaze from the twins back to olaughlinhunter.

"Yes, and if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to take these flowers to Nairobi-harper so you can ask Phil and Lil some questions. Before I go though, I'll write them down for you." Said olaughlinhunter, as he rummaged around and pulled out a piece of paper, and scribbled his questions down.

When he was done, he took the bouquet of roses from TCKing12, only to find he had written on the back of a map of Winky Land.

"Winky Land? Uh, did you mean to give me this?" TCKing12 asked.

"They're on the back. And while you're at it, here." Said olaughlinhunter, as he threw a purse and a bunch of groceries in TCKing12's arms as well.

"Where did you find all of this stuff?" TCKing12 asked.

"In the parking lot at the supermarket. It fell off the roof of somebody's car as they pulled out into the road." Said olaughlinhunter.

TCKing12 looked through the purse, until he found a wallet. Inside the wallet, he found an ID.

"Who's ID is it?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"A woman, she looks very young and has blond hair, and the name reads, Mirium Pataki." Said TCKing12.

"Oh, I know her, I know her husband runs a beeper employium and they're out here, building a new location for Big Bob's Beepers, and visiting their oldest daughter Olga, who has a house out here, now that she's graduated from college." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Well then, thank you for taking the flowers to Nairobi-harper and returning Mirium's stuff to her, as once I'm done with asking Phil and Lil your questions, I must head to the library and help Jesse Barrow Stories, study for a precalculous exam. Finals are next week, and if he doesn't pass, he's going to end up in summer school! And that means, his story, Three and Up, will remain on hold indefinitely as a result." Said TCKing12, as he turned over the map of Winky Land and studied the questions that olaughlinhunter scribbled on the back.

"Oh no, we can't have that, Three and Up is my absolute most favorite story on the Fan Fiction website, right up there with Nairobi-harper's stories, Rosie's Younger Years, Dil's College Years, and Rugrats Songfics! We can't have these authors, disappearing! I must nurse Nairobi-harper back to health, and you, please, take care of Jesse Barrow Stories!" Olaughlinhunter cried.

"I'll do my best." Said TCKing12, as olaughlinhunter waved goodbye, and headed down the street towards Nairobi-harper's house, carrying the bouquet of red roses and the purse and groceries that needed to be returned to the Pataki's.

On the way there, he heard a green parrot squawking.

"Oh hail the Beeper King, Beeper King!" Cried the parrot from a nearby house.

Hearing this, he figured that must be where the Pataki's live, and since their stuff did consist of some groceries, he decided to stop there first. Olaughlinhunter went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Big Bob answered the door.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! What brings you here at this hour?" Big Bob asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Sir, it's only five o'clock in the afternoon. Is there a Mirium Pataki here? I found her purse and groceries all over the parking lot of the supermarket, when she pulled away, her stuff slid off the roof of her car." Asked olaughlinhunter.

"Oh yes, it did, thank you so very much for returning it to me, that was, very, thoughtful of you." Said Mirium, as she came up behind Bob, and snatched the purse and groceries out of olaughlinhunter's hand.

The parrot started to make some noise, as Helga walked by.

"Criminy! Would someone quiet that bird up?" Helga protested.

"Hey there little lady, this bird is going to help me drive in customers to my new beeper location, so, stop making such a big fuss about it Olga." Said Big Bob.

"My name is Helga dad, I'm like fourteen-years-old now, and you still can't get my name right. Doy!" Helga griped, as she stomped up the stairs to head to her room.

"_At least I've learned not to recite anymore Arnold poems out loud in front of that feathered freak._" Helga thought to herself, as she went up to her room she had at Olga's, where she made a tiny Arnold shrine inside a shoebox, sculpting Arnold's head out of an old deflated football, locks of her hair, and used gum for his facial features. She sat down to write another Arnold poem quietly, in what would be the seventieth book she had of them thus far, nearly covering an entire bookshelf in her room of such books of poetry.

Back downstairs, Big Bob was about ready to slam the door in olaughlinhunter's face, when Olga came walking in, and sat down at the piano, to play her latest performance, Rockmoninoff's first piano consherto.

"Wow, that Olga is amazing!" Said Big Bob, listening to his daughter perform.

"That was beautiful!" Said olaughlinhunter as Olga finished.

"Well, uh, thank you for returning Mirium's stuff to her." Said Big Bob.

"No problem." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Look sir, we've got the wheel coming on in a couple of minutes, so, goodbye!" Shouted Big Bob, as he slammed the door in olaughlinhunter's face.

"Pipe down I'm watching the wheel!" He heard the parrot say, as he ran down the sidewalk towards Nairobi-harper's house.

He got there and knocked on the door. Inside, the knocking awoke the sick Nairobi-harper.

"Criminy, who could it be now." Nairobi-harper asked herself, annoyed, as she paused the DVD she was watching, and painfully made her way off of the couch and went to answer the door.

"Oooh, ow, ow, ow." She said, as walking hurt, as a result of the shingles. She got to the door and opened it, to find olaughlinhunter standing there, with the bouquet of roses.

"These, are for you. They're from TCKing12, but he asked me to bring them by while he attended to asking Phil and Lil some questions." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, thank you!" Said Nairobi-harper, her long black hair in a mess down her back, and she was wearing a light purple long soft robe and white bunny slippers, her body covered in the little painful red bumps known as shingles.

"Oooh, outch, outch, outch." Said Nairobi-harper, as she made her way back to the couch, where she plopped down and pulled up a pink blanket.

"You ok?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"These shingles are killing me!" Nairobi-harper screamed, as she reached for the remote and unpaused the DVD.

On the screen, Tommy and Chuckie were coming down the hallway, carrying a tool chest.

"Tommy, wait, we can still go back, it's not to late!" Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie, I've gotta know if my dad's a robot. I've gotta know once and for all." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, robots aren't real, they're just pretend, there's no such thing as robots." Said Chuckie, as a sleep walking Stu walked up in front of them, moaning in his sleep.

It hit olaughlinhunter that Nairobi-harper was watching the Real or Robots episode of Rugrats from season one, so he went into the kitchen, where a mess of dirty dishes sat, some of which, had half eaten food still in them, and a bunch of cartons of Chinese takeout orders were stacked in a corner. Disgusted by how unsanitary Nairobi-harper's place was, though with how she felt, he wasn't all that surprised things had gotten this bad, he reached to the top shelf of a kitchen cabinet, where he pulled down a white flower vase, put some water into it from the kitchen sink, placed the bouquet of red roses into the vase, and carried it out to the living room, where he set the roses down on an end table next to the couch where Nairobi-harper was curled up, about ready to go to sleep.

"Sleep well, and feel better." Said olaughlinhunter, as he gave Nairobi-harper a kiss on the lips, and then turned back to the TV for a brief minute, to see what was going on in the episode.

At this point, Nairobi-harper sat up, annoyed.

"Eeewww! What was that for?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well, I thought you might like that. A lot of girls do you know. I'm not gonna catch Shingles am I?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"No, Mono is the kissing disease, not Shingles, but after doing that to me, I hope you do catch it. That was very rude and inappropriate! You're a nice friend, but I don't like you in that way. Now shew! Shew! Get out of here!" Said Nairobi-harper, as she waved her arms around, like she was swotting at a pesky fly.

Feeling a bit disgusted and taken back, not to mention, hurt that Nairobi-harper didn't return any effectionate feelings towards him, olaughlinhunter went to the door, and watched a piece of the episode of Rugrats that was on the TV and DVD player before leaving.

By now, Stu was in the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Chuckie asked Tommy.

"My lovely assistant Romona will hold the bowl as I perform my colinary magic. There's one potato two potato three potato four." Said Stu, as he threw eggs on the floor.

"Hmmm, must be some robot quiz from Mars." Said Tommy.

"Drew, what are you doing here? This is my cooking show remember?" Stu asked, thinking the babies were his older brother.

Tommy and Chuckie run out of the room, the sleep walking Stu followed after them.

"Come back Drew I just wanna talk to you." Stu cried.

At this point, olaughlinhunter let himself out of Nairobi-harper's house, a bit annoyed that he walked in in the middle of his second favorite episode of Rugrats, next to his all time favorite episode, Angelica's Birthday from season three.

"_It's a good thing Nairobi-harper wasn't watching the episode, Chuckie's Wonderful Life, or I would have asked her to turn it off and watch it after I left, I hate that episode!_" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as he ran down the street to his house, went inside, shut all of the blinds, and decided, he couldn't stand seeing only part of that Real or Robots episode of Rugrats. He pulled out his DVD copy of season 1, put disc 2 into the DVD player, and selected the episode on the episode selections menu.

No sooner had the title card appeared when he thrust himself down on the couch, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, but he heard the beginning of the episode, as the clap of thunder went off in the sky, and a clip of the movie they were watching played.

"At least, my experiment is now complete! Soon I'll have every woman, man and child, as my robots, and take over the world! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said the evil man in the movie.

"Oh no! Dad! You're a robot!" Exclaimed a little boy, as he saw his father, now a robot, walk past him.

At this point, Stu switches off the TV and the babies gasp.

"This movie is way too scary for you kids. Come on you all, time for bed." Said Stu.

This was the last olaughlinhunter saw of the episode, as he was much more tired than he thought, as his eyes slammed shut and he fell asleep, sleeping until the next morning.

Meanwhile, TCKing12 was back at Phil and Lil's house, asking them the questions that olaughlinhunter had left for him to ask them.

"Ok you two, this is how it's going to work. I'm gonna ask a question, and so there's no bickering involved, Phil, you'll answer first, then Lil, got it?" TCKing12 snapped.

"Got it." Phil and Lil replied in unison.

"Ok, my first question for you two is, what was it like growing up together?" TCKing12 asked.

"It's been fun! Well, most of the time. Of course, our mom tends to get us mixed up a lot of the time, and then there was that time when we got in a fight and I thought Lil had turned into dogfood, but it's nice to have someone there who will always play with you." Said Phil.

"I agree with Phillip. I especially like it when we play in the mud together, and Phil gets me lots of wormies to eat." Said Lil.

"Good answers. Now, my next question for you two is, what is your favorite thing doing together?" TCKing12 asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" Said Phil.

"Playing in the mud!" Phil and Lil said simultaneously, an excited tone in their voices.

"Why am I not surprised. Seems you two have liked playing in mud ever since you two went on that trip to Moose Country a while back. Anyway, my next question for you two is, how do you like the different OCs and stories?" TCKing12 asked.

"I like them! I especially like how we all met Rosie, and how she and Tommy like like each other." Said Lil.

"Yeah, and I think Zack is lots of fun, even if he's not into mud and worms all that much." Said Phil.

"Cool! Now, my next question for you two is, what do you want to do when your older?" TCKing12 asked.

"I love to eat, maybe I can have a job making yummy food for peoples, making my mud pies, the new dessert flavor at restaurants." Said Phil.

"And I wanna make the whole world very prettyful. Making everybody's clothes and stuff all shiny!" Said Lil.

"You mean like making them bright colors, and covering them in glitter or something?" TCKing12 asked, hoping he understood Lil right.

"Yeah! I do!" Lil replied.

"Ok, very, interesting. I hope those jobs work out for you two when you're older. And now, I just have one more question for the both of you and that would be, who are your best friends?" TCKing12 asked.

"Oh that's an easy one too. Tommy, Chuckie, Zack, and, mostest of all, Dil! I mean, once he stopped being such a naughty poopy baby when we all went to the forrest, I've kind of grown fond of that little guy, and am very glad we never tooked him back to the hopcickle after all." Said Phil.

"And I like Kimi! Not only is she fun to play with, and like Tommy, takes us on lots of fun adventures, but by the time we went to Paris, I never toldid anyone this, but I was getting tired of being the only other baby girl in the gang, and am glad there's another girl, Chuckie's sister Kimi to play with." Said Lil.

"Well, thank you for answering all of my questions. I'm gonna email the answers I wrote down beneath the questions that olaughlinhunter asked me, so he too can hear what you had to say, as I'm going to email them to him later on tonight, but right now, I'd better take you two inside, and be heading to the library, to study with Jesse Barrow Stories." Said TCKing12.

"Anytime, we're happy to answer questions, right Lil?" Phil asked.

"Right Phil." Replied Lil, as TCKing12 picked up the twins in his arms, and carried them inside, where they found an episode of Nigel Thornberry's Animal World on the television.

"Here we are, in Madagascar, the film the…" Nigel started to say on the television, when he was interrupted by Sherry Berry, who was on her world tour at the time this documentary was filmed.

"Excuse me sir, but where is the local theater? I seem to be a bit lost, and so far, I haven't found any signs or people who speak English." Said Sherry Berry.

"Oh my goodness, you're Sherry Berry, the famous folk singer. I just love your music, it's quite smashing! Well, I'm right in the middle of an assignment, but here's a map, it ought to get you on your way." Said Nigel, as he pulled a map out of his shirt pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to Sherry.

"Nigel Thornberry? Why, thank you! I can't wait to tell everybody that I met the famous animal explorer and naturalist, Nigel Thornberry!" Said Sherry.

"The pleasure's all mine Miss Berry mam, but we must be pressing along. Good luck at your concert." Said Nigel, as Sherry disappeared into the distance, and the camera refocused on Nigel.

"We apologize for that interruption." Said Nigel.

"Yeah, and with our deadline to get this footage to the foundation in two hours, afraid we can't edit this out. Grumbles." Said Maryanne off camera.

That was the last little bit of the documentary TCKing12 saw, after placing Phil and Lil on the floor in front of the television, and letting himself out of their house, where he sprinted to the library just as fast as his little legs could carry him. When he got there, he found Jesse Barrow Stories, sitting at a table with A fourteen-year-old football shaped headed teenager named Arnold and an eighteen-year-old guy named torvold, his precalculous book and several pieces of paper, scattered everywhere.

"And that's how you do this problem." Said Arnold, as he guided Jesse Barrow Stories and Torvold through another problem in the book.

"Thanks for all of your help Arnold. It looks like I might be able to pass my precalculous exam, and at least get another C for my mom to put up on the refrigerator." Said Torvold, as he stood up from his spot at the library table, and headed for the exit.

TCKing12 approached the table, and sat down in the empty chair, once occupied by Torvold.

"Hey Jesse Barrow Stories, sorry I'm late. I was asking Phil and Lil some questions." Said TCKing12.

"Glad you're here, as Arnold has been helping me for the last hour or so, and, I appreciate all he's done, but I'm just, not getting it." Said Jesse Barrow Stories, a frustrated look on his face.

"And I'd stay longer, but grandpa is taking me to a Dino Spamoni concert at Nature Village. The whole reason why we traveled across the country from Hillwood, to Yucaipa, California, was to see him in concert." Said Arnold, as he got up from the table, picked up his books, and headed outside to where his grandpa was waiting in the Packard.

"Come on short man we're gonna be late!" Said grandpa Phil, as Arnold opened the passenger door of the car and got inside.

As they road along, they heard the announcer on the radio.

"You're listening to M Jazz, and don't forget, we'll be rebroadcasting the Dino Spamoni concert right here on this fine station. So keep it tuned into us, and enjoy the best music of all times. Now, let's have a little bit of Myles Davis." Said the announcer, as a Myles Davis tune came on the radio.

Back at the library, TcKing12 and Jesse Barrow Stories, hit the books hard, cramming in every little thing he'd need to know for his upcoming precalculous exam later on that week.

Twenty minutes later, Steely Phil and Arnold pulled into the parking lot at Nature Village, and made it to the field in front of the stage, where Sherry Barry had performed just hours ago that same day to Tommy, Dil and Zack, to see Dino Spamoni standing there, dressed in his tuxedo best. The same tuxedo he wore when he went and confessed he was no longer dead a while back at the Palace in Hillwood, punching that incredible stimulation in the face, and knocking him out.

Arnold and Steely Phil found a place on the grass, and sat down just in time, as the music started to play, and Dino Spamoni started to sway to Tony on the piano, as he started to sing his first number.

_You'd better not touch my gal, or I'll be popping out your kisser pal._

_You'd better not touch my guy, or you'll be looking at a big black eye._

_Cuz you're no good you stupid hood, I'll give you till the count of ten._

_And if you're not gone by the crack of dawn, you'll never, eat, solid food again._

_You'd better not touch my chick, or you'll be beaten by a wooden stick._

_You'd better not touch my clutch, or I'll be calling you a punky slut._

_Cuz you're no good you stupid hood, I'll give you to the count of ten._

_And if you're not gone by the crack of dawn, you'll never, eat, solid food, again!_

After the song finished, the audience clapped, before Dino began his next song, and the concert, continued.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: So, what did you think of my adding in some Wild Thornberry's and Hey Arnold characters along with the Rugrats and OC's into this chapter? And while I don't know Nairobi-harper personally, I'm sure in real life, she's not as unsanitary as I made her out to be in this chapter, and, she is sick. I don't know what she's sick with, she never said, but if it is Shingles, I don't blame her for not being around much as of late, and, I do hope she's better soon. And oh yeah, in real life, I think Jesse Barrow Stories has a few more years before he must take Precalculous in school, but one thing is true. He does have the end of the school year ahead of him, thus, being too busy for Fan Fiction, etc. And if the little kiss olaughlinhunter and Nairobi-harper shared inthis chapter starts up some drama, I do sincerely apologize, and if you two wanna seek revenge on me, feel free to do it in your next story, I can take it, as I know we're all just out here pretending and having fun. If any of you have anymore questions, you know how to keep this story going, and, for now, this will remain in the regular Rugrats section, but if this story should still be going for another 10 or more chapters, and characters from The Wild Thornberry's and Hey Arnold have appeared in future chapters quite frequently, I'll see to moving this story over to the crossovers section.


	10. Bonus, Questions for Taffy

Chapter 10, Bonus, Questions for Taffy

It had been a few days since olaughlinhunter had left TCKing12 to ask Phil and Lil his questions, and he had gone off to give Mirium Pataki back her groceries, Nairobi-harper the bouquet of roses to help her feel better, and help Jesse Barrow Stories study for his precalculous exam. Olaughlinhunter was just taking a stroll in the park, on a warm, spring sunny day, when he spotted the toddlers in the distance, having some lunch. Over near where he saw the rugrats gathered, he spotted two women on a bench. One of them was Taffy, and next to her, was a blond who he didn't recognize. Curious, he decided to walk up and find out what was going on. As he got closer, he could hear Taffy and the blond talking, while the toddlers were finishing up their lunch.

"I'm so sorry you can't stay longer Sandy, but I'm so glad you could accompany me and the minis to the park today before you had to leave." Said Taffy, as she took the last bite of her sandwich.

"Oh that's ok, and these babies, are adorable!" Said Sandy with a smile.

"You mean you didn't mind helping me today, after the day we had of accidents and disasters at the park?" Taffy asked.

"Oh no, I was happy to get the splinter out of Chuckie's finger, rescue Kimi's Super Thing doll from up top the monkey bars, when she came down, forgetting she left it up there, and crying because it was missing, changing Dil's diaper seven times today, on account of him getting into a box of crayons, patching up Phil and Lil's booboos with several bandages, as a result of them climbing up some trees, and getting scraped by the bark, and then there was having to put some ice on Jesse's head, when he fell off the trampaleen, and hitting his head on the pavement, and let's not forget Zack, who threw up after growing sea sick on the tire swing after going on it way too soon after breakfast. Now all that's left to figure out, is why isn't Tommy eating his lunch. While everyone else ate all of their hotdogs we bought for them from the hotdog stand in the park, Tommy here took only one bite and put it back." Said Sandy, who glanced over at the toddlers, Phil and Lil covered in bandages, Chuckie, with a bandage on his finger, and Kimi, who was snuggling with Super Thing, then glancing over at Tommy, who was sitting there, his hotdog on the paper plate in front of him in the grass.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure what's bugging Tommy today." Taffy replied.

Just then, Zack got up from where he was sitting, reached into a cooler that Taffy and Sandy had brought with them to the park, and pulled out an individual container of yogurt.

"You want some yogurt Zack? Here, let me open that for you." Said Sandy, as she bent down at Zack's level, and opened the container, to reveal some banana baby food yogurt.

To Taffy and Sandy's surprise though, Zack didn't take a bite of the yogurt. Rather, he carried it over to where Tommy was seated on the ground, and handed it to him. No sooner had Tommy taken the yogurt from Zack, when he dug into it with delight, eating every last bite and smiling.

"Ok? Tommy didn't want his hotdog, but he wanted some yogurt. What's up with that?" Taffy asked, a bit confused.

"I think I know. I've gone through this back in Boston with Rosie, Hazel, Courtney, and Natalie. Tommy is teasing and his teeth are bothering him. I know when it's going on with Rosie, warm foods don't interest her in the least, but give her some yogurt, a popcickle, or some ice cream, and she's as happy as a clam!" Sandy said with a smile.

"Ah, so that's what this was all about. Your teeth were bothering you, huh Tommy?" Taffy asked, as Tommy smiled up at Taffy and nodded, taking another glob of yogurt out of the carton with his hand, and stuffing it into his mouth, sucking on his fingers, as they felt soothing on his teeth and gums.

At that moment, olaughlinhunter decided to approach the crew.

"Pardon me ladies, but I'm olaughlinhunter. I'm a huge fan of Rugrats, and I couldn't help but recognize that you, Taffy, were here, babysitting the minis!" Said olaughlinhunter, as he took a seat on the bench next to Taffy.

"I sure am, but right now, we need to get them all cleaned up, and I need to run my friend Sandy to the airport, take these little minis back to Stu and Didi's, and as soon as Zack's favorite TV show, Super Why has ended, provided we get back in time, it will be time, for these minis to go down for their nap." Said Taffy, as she and Sandy started to wipe up the rugrats with baby wipes, while olaughlinhunter offered to collect all of the trash, and dump it in a nearby garbage can.

"What about this hotdog Tommy hardly touched?" Olaughlinhunter asked, as he picked up the last paper plate, that had most of a hotdog left on it, with only one bite eaten out of it.

"Throw it away, chances are if Tommy's teeth are bothering him, he's not gonna want it later on either. Besides, it's been sitting out for a while, we don't need him getting food poisoning on top of teasing tooth pains." Said Taffy.

"Very well then." Olaughlinhunter replied, as he dumped all of the trash in the garbage can, and caught up with Taffy, Sandy and the rugrats, as they got all loaded up into Taffy's car, and drove off to the airport.

"So Sandy, where are you from?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh, I'm from Boston. I came while on my spring break to pay Taffy a visit, and we had lots of fun together! We've known one another since the first grade, and if it weren't for money problems and not being able to afford the rent once I hit middle school, forcing my folks and I to move away, chances are we'd still be in school together." Said Sandy with a sigh.

"Well, isn't it great that you and Taffy have been able to keep up with one another despite having to move away." Said olaughlinhunter.

"It sure is, I'm just sorry I have to go home now, but I'm sure my minis back home, like Rosie and her big sister Mary, Mary's friend Krystal and her dozens of siblings, and then there's Rosie's friends Hazel, Courtney, and Natalie, they'll all be happy to see me again. Not looking forward to having to babysit Reggie again, he's so much of a problem child, but I'll manage, just as I have so far, and maybe it will go smoother after having a break from that child, though seeing Taffy struggle with Angelica at times, helps me to know I'm not alone when it comes to babysitting problem children." Said Sandy, as Taffy rounded the corner into the airport parking lot.

"Hey Taffy, I got some questions for you too." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Can you wait till I drop Sandy off? We just arrived at the airport, and I wanna make sure I get Sandy to the correct terminal for her flight, since there's a bunch of them here." Said Taffy, as she pulled into a parking space.

"Sure thing. I'll even wait to talk with you until we get back to Stu and Didi's, and the kids are settled down for their nap." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Thanks! And if you don't mind, could you stay here and watch the minis while I run Sandy inside?" Taffy asked.

"Not at all." Olaughlinhunter replied, as Taffy and Sandy got out of the car, and Taffy got Sandy's luggage out of the trunk.

"It was nice to meet you olaughlinhunter." Said Sandy from outside the car.

"Nice to meet you too, and have a safe trip back to Boston." Olaughlinhunter replied, as Taffy and Sandy walked away from the car towards the entrance of the airport.

While Taffy was seeing to getting Sandy checked in, olaughlinhunter sat back in his seat, overhearing the conversation the Rugrats were having in the back seat.

"Sorry about your teeth Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"It's ok, thanks for getting me that yogurt Zack, it helped a lot." Said Tommy.

"You're welcome Tommy. That always helps me when my teeth are bothering me too." Zack replied.

No sooner had Zack finished saying that, when Taffy returned to the car, started it up, and they drove away from the airport, in the direction of Stu and Didi's house.

"So, did Sandy make it to her gate?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, I got her and her luggage checked in, and sent her on her way to security, but once at security, I couldn't go any further. She did have her ticket for Boston, so at this point, all I can hope is that she makes it on to the right plane, gets home, and I receive a text on my phone later, telling me she made it back, safe and sound." Said Taffy, as she continued to drive in the direction of Stu and Didi's house.

Once they had arrived at the Pickles, olaughlinhunter and Taffy got the kids unloaded from the car, and went inside, where Zack ran to the living room, picked up the TV remote off of the coffee table, and turned on the TV, happy to see that Super Why, his favorite TV show was just starting.

"Awe, we gotta watch this show again?" Kimi asked, annoyed, as she wasn't a huge fan of Super Why, neither was Tommy.

"Yes, please? I really like it." Zack replied.

"Oh, ok then. You did help my teeth to feels better, so you can watch Super Why." Said Tommy.

"I got an idea. After Super Why, Taffy said you guys needed to take your nap. How about I help the rest of you get ready to take your nap while Zack watches Super Why, then, as soon as it is over, we'll get him ready to take his nap, and this way, everybody is happy." Suggested olaughlinhunter.

"That's a great idea! Come on guys." Said Tommy, as everybody except for Dil, ran off to the bathroom to use the potty, while Taffy scooped up Dil, and got him changed into some fresh diapers.

While this was all going on, olaughlinhunter headed upstairs, where he pulled out a stack of pillows and baby blankets out of a lennon closet, carried them back downstairs, and made little beds for everybody in the playpen at the back of the living room. He made sure to lay out eight pillows and eight blankets, as he needed a bed for Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse and Dil. No sooner had he finished laying out the beds for the toddlers, when Taffy brought Dil back into the living room, with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Jesse all following behind her.

The seven toddlers were placed down on to their little beds on the floor, as olaughlinhunter found stuffed animals for them to curl up to go to sleep with. Tommy curled up with Reptar, Chuckie curled up with WahWah, Kimi curled up with Super Sing, Dil curled up with Goober, Phil and Lil curled up with two giant stuffed caterpillars they had recently won at a carnival that Taffy and Sandy had taken them to a couple of days ago at the mall, Jesse curled up with a Captain Squash doll that Bobby had given him for Christmas, and Frosty was lying on Zack's little bed, waiting for Zack to come snuggle with him just as soon as Super Why was over.

As soon as Super Why finished, Taffy changed Zack into a fresh diaper, and lay him down on his little bed in the playpen, where he curled up with Frosty. Once everyone had their stuffed animals, pillow and blanket, they all closed their eyes, yawned, and went to sleep, tired out from their energetic morning they had had at the park.

"Have a nice nap minis." Whispered Taffy, as she blew them a kiss and she and olaughlinhunter went into the kitchen, so as to not disturb the toddlers napping.

They sat down at the kitchen table, at which time, olaughlinhunter decided it would be the perfect time, to ask Taffy his questions.

"So, olaughlinhunter, thank you for helping me to put the minis down for a nap." Said Taffy.

"You're welcome." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"So, earlier in the car, you said you had some questions for me." Said Taffy.

"I sure do. My first question for you is, how was it like turning back into a baby in a dream in the fanfic Miniature Taffy?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh, you must be referring to the dream I had on that night before I met the minis the following day at my recital. Well, to put it simply, it was incredible! I had forgotten what it was like, so being reminded about what it was like to be a baby again, was not only a peaceful thought, as I was quite nervous about the upcoming recital, but seeing I'd be meeting some small toddlers, being taken back to my life as a toddler, helped me to better understand them, and I believe it's thanks to having that dream, that I've been such an excellent babysitter to the minis! Not to mention, I love children, and being reminded of how my mom use to call me a mini when I was little, gave me my nickname for the kids!" Replied Taffy with a grin.

"That's great! So, my next question for you is, how is it working with Sherry Berry?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh my gosh, working with Sherry Berry is awesome! Not only did I enjoy her music as a child, and found her to be a huge inspiration, but actually getting to work with her in person, is just great! It's thanks to her that she's been able to hook me up with several people who might be able to get me a record deal, not to mention, in August, my band and I will be touring the entire country, with our first concert opening up for the tour, taking place at National Stadium in Washington D.C. after the big baseball game, the Nationals against the Braves! Even more exciting, I've invited all of the minis and their families, to accompany me on that trip, and King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, as well as the Generics, Carmichaels, Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Wehrenbergs and Barrows, have all agreed to come! It's also gonna be Tommy's third birthday around the time we take that trip, so I'll get to see Tommy turn three, before my tour really takes off! Having the minis there for the start of my first tour is not only special because they're like my best friends when I'm not hanging with my band, having gigs and stuff, but next to Sherry Berry, they're like, my inspiration! But performing with Sherry Berry is lots of fun, and thanks to her, I'm really gonna get to go places, as my music career continues to move forward!" Replied Taffy excitedly.

"That's wonderful! And I wish you all the best of luck on your big international tour in the upcoming summer and fall!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Taffy replied.

"Now, my next question for you Taffy is, if you ever did make an appearance in All Grown Up, what would you have been doing?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Hmmm, what would I have been doing in All Grown Up? Well, seeing I'd be a lot older at that point, I would have most likely gotten married and started a family at that point, but still be going strong with my music career. Chances are since Susie has dreams of becoming a famous singer someday at that time in her life, I might have helped Susie reach her goals, perhaps helped her produce a record at that time or something. I certainly would have stopped her from getting mixed up with that con artist in, "Susie Sings the Blues," as I would have offered her a gig with my band, and a chance to be on our next album, to get noticed, and because I know Susie personally, I would have not asked for a thousand dollars like that chick did. Yes had I been there, I think I would have saved Alisa's money to buy a house, and might have been able to convince Susie's parents that she had some real talent, giving Susie even more confidence in reaching her goal and passion in life." Said Taffy.

"Why am I not surprised you would have come to Susie's rescue on that whole thing, seeing that I bet ya, knowing how much you and Susie have in common musically, you two would make a great team. Anyway, enough on that, let me get to my last and final question. Since I'm doing my first Rugrats fanfic where I turn Dr. Lipschitz into a baby, how would you like turning back into a baby now for real for a little bit?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh my gosh, to be a mini again? That, would be, well, a dream come true! I mean I love being able to watch the minis and take care of them, but to actually be a mini myself and get to know them from a toddler's point of view? That would be just, fascinating! Oh, but can my friend Sandy from Boston, along with the minis she babysits like Rosie, Hazel, Courtney, Natalie, Mary and Krystal, all join in the fun too, making Sandy a mini like me too? Then, we can all have fun together, me as a mini with my minis, and Sandy as a mini, with her minis?" Taffy asked, getting all excited and out of control at this idea that olaughlinhunter has come up with.

"Hmmm, I might be able to arrange for that to happen in my next story. Yep that's right, you and Sandy turn into babies, and join up with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Jesse, Kimi, Dil, Susie, Angelica, Reggie, Rosie, Hazel, Mary, Krystal, Courtney and Natalie, on some big adventure! Not sure what will take place, but I'm sure I'll figure something out, once I get going on it." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Cool!" Taffy replied with a smile, just as they heard the front door open.

A minute later, Stu and Didi tip towed into the kitchen.

"Stu! Didi! You're back early!" Said Taffy, upon seeing them enter the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're back from our shopping trip. No luck finding the piece of furniture we were looking for." Said Didi disappointingly.

"What were you looking for?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"A chest with drawers on it to put our printer on in the upstairs office study." Stu replied.

"I don't believe we've seen you around here before." Said Didi, as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, I'm olaughlinhunter. It's finally nice to meet the parents of Tommy and Dil Pickles, and the aunt and uncle of Angelica, and Taffy, thank you for answering all of my questions!" Said olaughlinhunter.

"No problem. Well, since you two are back early. Let me just say that we had quite an interesting day at the park." Said Taffy, as she stood up from her seat at the table, and Stu took a seat at the table across from Didi.

"Well, what happened?" Didi asked.

Taffy went on to explain of the injuries and such that took place at the park with the various toddlers, and how as a result of his teeth bothering him, Tommy refused to eat his lunch, but ate all of his yogurt for dessert.

"Well, that would explain why he wasn't all that hungry this morning at breakfast. My poor little guy." Said Didi.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it Didi, I'm sure after his nap, he'll be feeling better. I'd give him something soft for dinner, like maybe some soup or bread." Suggested Taffy.

"You know, Lipchitz does suggest to give youngsters soft foods during the teasing phases, looks like I'll need to put Tommy on a soft diet, as if I'm not mistaken, his mollers are coming in, and according to Lipchitz, those can be the most painful in a young child to come in." Said Didi.

"Well, since you two made it back early, I'm gonna head out early, and run a few Aarons before I have my rehearsal with the band this evening, oh and tell Zack's aunt that he did get to watch Super Why, so if she never got the DVR programmed to record it while she was out today from her home, to not worry about it, as she was so worried when she showed up with Zack at the park, that she forgot to program the DVR to record Super Why for him this afternoon." Said Taffy.

"No worries, we'll tell her. Good luck with your rehearsal, and thanks again for watching the kids." Said Stu.

"Not a problem. Olaughlinhunter, need a lift anywhere?" Taffy asked, as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Actually, since I walked to the park at around lunch time, and we're a bit further away from my house, mind dropping me off at my house on your way to run your Aarons?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I'd be happy to!" Taffy replied, as she and olaughlinhunter walked out of Stu and Didi's home, got into her car, and she drove him home.

While driving there, they listened to a CD that Taffy and Sherry Berry recently created, featuring several songs performed by Taffy and the Salt Waters, featuring Sherry Berry on guitar and vocals on a few selective tracks.

"Wow! This music is awesome!" Olaughlinhunter replied, as he was grooving along with the CD in Taffy's car, unaware that they were now sitting in his driveway.

"Glad you like it! It's available for purchase on CD Baby, iTunes, and Amazon if interested." Said Taffy.

"Well, I see we're at my house. Thanks so much, it's so great to get to know you a lot better." Said olaughlinhunter as he stepped out of Taffy's car into the driveway.

"No, thank you for helping me with the minis this afternoon. I'll admit, while I love sitting for them, sometimes watching six to eight toddlers or more, can be quite a handful, so sometimes, it's nice to have an extra set of hands to help out. Especially with what all that went down today." Said Taffy.

"I bet! Well, you take care, and hopefully, we'll meet again sometime!" Said olaughlinhunter, as he walked away from Taffy's car, towards the door of his house.

"You too!" Taffy called from her car, as she backed out of olaughlinhunter's driveway, and headed off to run her Aarons.

Once olaughlinhunter saw Taffy drive off, he headed inside, closed the door behind him, and got on to his computer, where he went and did a little bit of online shopping, pricing Taffy's CD at the different places she said it was available for purchase, trying to decide which venue to buy it from, as after hearing it in her car, he just had to get a copy of his own!

And this, ends this bonus installment. Remember that if you want to see this story continue, keep asking questions to the various Rugrats characters, OC's, and so on, either in reviews or PM's, and I'll be happy to update and provide their answers!

Author's Note: Just as a reminder, as far as OC's that appeared in this chapter, Sandy, Rosie, Mary and Krystal are owned by Nairobi-harper, Hazel is owned by AsToldByHazelNut, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories, Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, and I own Zack and Reggie. And as for the idea to have Tommy's teeth bothering him, only wanting to eat yogurt, not being interested in eating the hotdogs at the park, was inspired by the fact that last night at my family's Memorial Day celebration, my nephew Zack in real life, was also experiencing some teeth pain, being more interested in cold foods like ice cream and yogurt, or soft foods like the bread that was served, but not all that up for checking out the shrimp my mom cooked, on account that it was his first time having shrimp, seeing that at 19-months-old, he's finally old enough to eat that.


	11. Bonus, Q for Tommy, & Screwdriver Blues

Chapter 11, Bonus, A Question for Tommy and Screwdriver Blues

Poor two-year-old Tommy sat very still in the playpen, with a sad expression on his face. He was longing to get out, to go have some fun, but unfortunately, he was trapped, along with his brother Dil, who was engrossed in one of the games on his toy laptop, so Tommy turned his gaze away from his one-year-old brother, as he turned his gaze towards the ceiling, thinking back to a few days ago when it all happened. He was at the park with Zack, and they were pretending to be acrobat explorers, the adventurers who'd perform circus acts on their missions to trick the bad guys, getting what they were looking for in the end. It was a game that Zack introduced the gang to at one point during their time of knowing one another, and Tommy had so much fun playing it, that sometimes, when he and Zack got to spend the day alone together, they'd play it. On this particular day though, Tommy was dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts along with his signature light blue t-shirt, which, while they had pockets to hold his stuff, the pockets in this particular pair, were not as deep as his other pair he usually wore, causing whatever he put into them to fall out a bit more easily. And that's exactly what happened when Tommy and Zack performed a summer salt on their adventure, out in a grassy field at the park. The only thing Tommy carried with him on this particular day was the one thing he never left home without, well, most of the time, and that was, his plastic screwdriver, as he never knew when he might need it. On this day though, his trusty plastic sidekick and him unknowingly, parted ways when Tommy did that summer salt. The two toddlers went on with their little adventure, until Didi spotted them coming out of a hollow log, and scooped up Tommy, as it was time to head home and take his nap. Celeste was also there, as she scooped up Zack, and they said goodbye for a few days, because Celeste had a business trip in Boston, Massachusetts, and since she actually knew somebody from Boston at this point, as it was mid May of 2014, and they met the Halls, or at least Rosie and her mother a few months prior around Valentine's Day, Celeste figured that Zack could play with Rosie and her friends, while she was in meetings all day, and this way, when the meetings weren't going on, they could be together, as back in April, when Celeste took that long weekend emergency business trip, when Zack had to wear those uncomfortable puffy diapers, she missed her nephew terribly, and didn't wish to go away without him again if she could help it, but she also didn't want him to be bored while she was at her meetings, and thanks to where they were going, this would be a trip for both of them to get something out of it.

While heading back through the park, as Didi had walked to the park, while Celeste drove her driverless van, causing the two of them to depart the park in separate directions, Celeste and Zack walked back through the grassy field where he and Tommy were playing earlier, when Zack spotted it on the ground. Tommy's plastic screwdriver had fallen out of his shorts pocket when they did summer salts, and Zack was just thankful at that moment, that no other kid had come along and taken it. He started to squirm and wiggle out of his aunt's arms, as she was carrying him with one hand, and using her cane with the other. Her cane hit something plastic, so she put Zack down, and bent down to pick it up, when she found that Zack had beat her to doing it.

"What you got there Zachary?" Celeste asked, as she felt his hands, to find the plastic screwdriver.

"Oh wow! A plastic screwdriver! I wonder who it belongs to?" Celeste asked, unknown to her that it was Tommy's, but Zack knew who it belonged to, and it was then that he wished he could talk to adults, so he could have told her, but Celeste couldn't find anybody else in sight, or if there was anybody around, everyone was too quiet, not paying attention or striking up conversation, so she agreed to let Zack keep what they had found on the ground, which Zack appreciated, as he knew that Tommy would most likely be devastated if he never saw his screwdriver ever again.

Unfortunately, upon getting into the driverless van, which was packed with their suitcases for the trip, they had to head out of town immediately, so Zack placed the screwdriver into his diaper for safe keeping, and he only hoped that Tommy wouldn't need it for a few days. It was around Mother's Day at the time of this trip, and he knew that all of their little friends had other plans, and would be out of town visiting family or something, thus, not seeing one another, so he only hoped that this would allow Tommy to put adventuring on hold for a little bit until he got back. Of course, what Zack didn't know was that Tommy used that screwdriver even when he wasn't on adventures, as it was his tageway to independence, and it was really helpful ever since he became potty trained, he could let himself out of the playpen to go to the bathroom, opposed to what happened later that afternoon sometime after his nap.

He and Dil were playing roll the ball in the playpen, when Tommy really had to go, so he stood up, walked over to the exit of the playpen, when he reached into his shorts pocket to get out his screwdriver, to find it was gone.

"Uh Dil, have you seen my screwdriver anywhere?" Tommy asked.

"No Tommy, but I'll help you look for it." Said Dil.

"Well first, I've gots to go potty, so, please let me borrow your head to get out of here." Said Tommy, as he proceeded to climb on to Dil's head and jump out of the playpen, causing Dil to topple over backwards, and make a run for the potty, just barely making it.

Once he was finished, Tommy started searching the entire house for his screwdriver, while he was outside of the playpen, and had some freedom of movement, but the poor two-year-old found nothing.

"Did you find it Tommy?" Dil asked later on when the two were finishing their dinner.

"No Dil, I didn't." Replied Tommy, his voice sounding sadder than ever, like he was about ready to cry. Then he remembered where he last had it.

"Wait a minute Dilly, I know where I had it lastest." Said Tommy.

"Where?" Dil asked.

"The park, I tooked it with me to the park! Oh no, I hope it's still there." Said Tommy, as Didi came and got them out of their highchair and booster seat, and got the two boys ready for bed.

The next day, lucky for Tommy and Dil, Taffy was babysitting them and took them to the park, where Tommy searched the entire park, with Dil's help to find that screwdriver, but sadly, nothing.

"Sorry Tommy, I didn't find no screwdriver anywhere." Said Dil with a frown, as he joined Tommy in the grass, near the spot where he and Zack had been playing the previous day.

"Me neither Dil, my screwdriver is gone forever." Tommy said, before he broke down crying.

Taffy overheard Tommy crying, and figured it was a signal of, time to go home and have lunch and take a nap, as it was getting towards that time of the day, so she scooped up the two toddlers, and took them back to Stu and Didi's.

A couple of more days passed, and poor Tommy was just as miserable as could be. He hardly spoke to his brother or to anyone, and he didn't feel like doing anything. Tommy came out of his flashback, as he sat there, staring at the ceiling, longing that somebody found his screwdriver and would get it back to him. The only other friend of his who was last at the park with him, was Zack, and Zack was away in Boston. Another thing that had Tommy a bit upset. Who was getting to play with Rosie, and her sister Mary, Hazel, Hanna, Courtney, and hopefully avoid Reggie's evil raft? Who was getting to go on duck tours, ride the underground train and eat Mike's yummy desserts? Zack, that's right, Zack, was getting to play with his pink haired toddler sweetheart, and he only hoped that Zack didn't start to like her like her while he was there visiting, on account his aunt had a business trip, and was leaving Zack with Rosie to give him someone to play with. And while Tommy usually spoke with Rosie practically everyday via Peter's iPhone, via a Facetime call from Mary's iPad, even Peter had been out of town for a few days, seeing to a meeting with the U.S. President at the White House. Peter told Tommy he would be back in a few days, and he told Zack to have a good time in Boston, and that he looked forward to hearing how their long weekends and Mother's Day were for all of the toddlers, when he returned, as Betty and Howard took the twins to Twin Canyon this year for Mother's Day, Charlotte had a business trip, so Drew and Angelica went to some father daughter resort place for the weekend, and because it was one of the first Mother's Days that Kira was having with Chuckie and Kimi, Chaz decided to take them to the beach for the weekend. And Jesse's family had gone back to Connecticut to see his grandmother, who was sadly, dying and in the hospital, while the Generics, they were off for a weekend at Martha's favorite amusement park, the same one they went to the previous Mother's Day, only they had a location in Los Angelas, so they headed there and spent the weekend out of town. And for Susie's family, her family went off to visit her great aunt T for the weekend, so on top of being screwdriverless, all of Tommy's friends were gone too. He only hoped if nothing else, Peter would get back soon so he could talk with Rosie on his iPhone, and maybe hear from Zack, and see how he was doing, and talk to Rosie, as he was really missing her.

As Tommy pondered all of these thoughts, Nairobi-harper was walking along the street, when she found herself, wandering a bit too far past her house, and found she was lost. Unsure if she'd find her way back, she went up to the door of the only house that had a car in the driveway at this point, which was Stu and Didi Pickles. She rang the doorbell, and Didi, came to the door.

"May I help you?" Didi asked upon opening the door. She was dressed in a bath robe, and judging by how she smelled, it was obvious she had just rushed out of the shower to answer the door.

"Yes, I'm lost. You don't by chance, have a map lying around that might help me find my way, do you?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"I might, let me see." Said Didi, as a loud thud came from the basement.

"Oh my goodness Stu, are you all right?" Didi called towards the basement door, but no answer.

"Excuse me a minute, I'd better go see if my husband is all right. He's been working on a new invention all morning. Please, make yourself at home." Said Didi, as she rushed down the basement stairs, and Nairobi-harper made her way into the living room, where she spotted Tommy and Dil at the other end of the room in the playpen.

She spotted Dil, engaged with an electronic toy laptop, but then she spotted Tommy, off to the opposite side, looking upset and lost in thought, not to mention, spying this setup, made her think of an interesting question to ask Tommy, so she approached the playpen. Upon hearing the footsteps, Tommy looked in her direction, wondering who it might be.

"Tommy! Dil! So great to see you! It's Nairobi-harper." Said Nairobi-harper, as she knelt down outside of the playpen, putting her face at Tommy's level.

"Oh, hi there." Said Tommy in a melancholy tone of voice.

"Something wrong?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Oh nothing, I just, losted my screwdriver, and I haven't been able to find it." Replied Tommy with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, though speaking of your screwdriver I've always wondered about something." Said Nairobi-harper.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, how does your mommy never find your screwdriver since you put it in your diaper once she changes you? I've always wondered how you got away with that." Asked Nairobi-harper.

Before Tommy could respond, the doorbell rang, and seeing that Stu and Didi hadn't returned from the basement, Nairobi-harper went to answer it. Upon opening the door, she found Peter standing there, his iPhone in his hand, and she heard several voices coming from the phone.

"Oh, Nairobi-harper, what a pleasant surprise! Is Tommy home? I have some people on Facetime who want to talk to him." Said Peter, as he wiped his feet and walked into Stu and Didi's house.

"Yes, right this way." Said Nairobi-harper, as she led Peter into the living room over to the playpen, where he crouched down in front of Tommy, and held the iPhone in Tommy's direction.

"Guess who wants to talk to you Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Hi Tommy." Said Rosie on the iPhone.

"Hey Rosie." Said Tommy.

"What's wrong? You don't look too smilie." Said Rosie.

"My screwdriver's gone." Replied Tommy.

"Hey! Tommy! I'm glad Peter finally made it back to town, as I've been meaning to talk to you." Said Zack, as he pushed his way past Mary and joined Mary at her sister's iPad, which was out on the picnic table in Rosie's backyard, as the family and several of their friends had gathered for a barbecue.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Just then, Zack pulled Tommy's screwdriver out of his diaper and put it up to the screen of the iPad.

"Where did you find it?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Me and my aunty founded it on our way out of the park a few yesterdays ago. I wanted to bring it back to you, but we had to leave for the airport, so I've made sure to keep it in my diapies for safe keeping, to ensure you'd get it back when I returned. And not to worry Tommy, we're coming back tomorrow, so I'll be sure to bring it home then, I promise." Said Zack.

"Thanks Zack." Said Tommy.

Before Zack could utter another word, Reggie walked up behind him and Rosie, and snatched the screwdriver out of Zack's hand. Noticing who's face was on the screen of Mary's iPad, Reggie knew who he was up against, and he wasn't gonna let Zack get off all that easily.

"Oh, so toe head here knows pickled shrimp, the two months old baby who can't eat cake and ice cream without throwing it up. In that case, looks like your little woosy baby won't be getting his screwdriver back, cuz it's mine now." Said Reggie with a smirk.

Tommy saw all of this go down on Rosie's end over Peter's iPhone, and while Angelica wasn't always his favorite person, he liked Reggie even less than Angelica. Not only did he not like him, as a result of his name calling and bullying, not to mention, he had to deal with him when he went out to visit Rosie the previous month, being sick for nearly the entire trip, but ever since he returned, if he ever heard Reggie's voice or saw his face, Tommy would get this horrible headache and his stomach would start doing back flips. He couldn't understand why this happened. Maybe it was because of how mean Reggie was to him. Maybe it was because for about a week after he returned from the trip, he had several reoccurring nightmares with Reggie in them, trying to destroy Tommy, or maybe, it was because while he could watch Reggie be so mean and evil to his special girl and her friends, he could only watch, and couldn't do anything to stop him, as simply telling Reggie to stop, was not enough for this particular bully. One usually had to do some sort of extreme physical measures to snap him out of his evil game at the time, and with where Tommy was, nearly three-hundred-thousand miles, or to a two-year-old, more like three bazillion miles away from it all, he couldn't do much, only making the experience of watching Reggie's bullying over Facetime, seem a bazillion times worse than Angelica's ever would be on a day-to-day basis. And now that his most prized inanimate object was on the line, it was a wonder his head didn't explode at that moment, his headache was so excruciating, as he sat there, watching Reggie laugh at Zack and Rosie.

"You give that back right now." Zack demanded, as he tried to reach towards the screwdriver in Reggie's hand, now held high above his head, too high for either Zack or Rosie to reach.

"Never! I don't think your purple haired shrimp casarole will ever see his precious plastic toy ever again." Scoffed Reggie, as he threw the screwdriver in the direction of the barbecue grill, which was currently in the process of heating up, and unattended, while Terry went inside to get the hamburgers and hotdogs together to grill for the barbecue.

Upon throwing the screwdriver, it landed on the edge of the grill, just inches from being melted by the fire that would soon break out, once the grill was hot enough.

"Where did it go?" Tommy asked on the iPad, as he only saw it leave Reggie's hand, he didn't see where it landed, because of the angle at which the iPad was facing.

"Your screwdriver's about to be barbecued." Scoffed Reggie.

"Not if I can help it. Come on Zack." Said Rosie, as she drug Zack towards the grill.

At that moment though, Mary's iPad batteries died, causing the Facetime call to get disconnected.

"Oh no! Where did Rosie and Zack go?" Tommy cried.

"The call just disconnected Tommy, let me call Mary back." Said Peter, as he tried to return the Facetime call, but sadly, he had no luck in getting her, since the call disconnected on account of her iPad dying, and needing to be recharged.

This upset Tommy greatly, as he would never know what was about to happen, and was so worried that his screwdriver was really history now. He burst into tears and buried his face into Peter's stomach.

"Oh now Tommy, it's ok. I'm sure Zack and Rosie will rescue your screwdriver and it's going to be ok." Said Peter, as he rubbed Tommy's back.

"I hope you're right Peter." Cried Tommy in between his sobs.

Realizing that this was a bad time, Nairobi-harper decided to see if Peter could help her get back home, and she'd come back another day to ask Tommy her burning question. Peter agreed to do that, and once he had Tommy calmed down enough that he felt safe leaving the distressed toddler, he led Nairobi-harper back to her home.

While this was all going on, back in Boston, the screwdriver rescue continued, as Zack saw the grill was starting to fire up.

"Quick! We need to rescue that screwdriver, or Tommy will never speak to me again!" Zack cried, as he headed off confidentally towards the grill. He was about to approach the grill, when Shannon walked out and spotted Zack a bit too close to the grill.

"Zack! No!" Shannon cried, as she dropped the potato salad she was carrying, and scooped him up, putting him back by the picnic table where Mary was sitting with her iPad, which was now dead.

"Ok Rosie, we're gonna have to think of another idea, and fast." Said Zack.

"What can we do?" Rosie asked her friends, who were all playing with a puzzle off over to the side in the grass.

There was Hazel, Hanna, Natalie, and Courtney, along with two new children in the picture for this special occasion. A seven-year-old blind blond boy with green eyes named Jake Stuart, who was visiting Boston for the long weekend. He was originally from Richmond, Virginia, but his family moved to Yucaipa California, last year around the time the Rugrats had returned from their trip to Paris. But on this particular weekend, the Stuarts were in Boston, visiting Jake's maternal grandfather. And the other person who was sitting with them, was a three-year-old brunette in a wheelchair named Skyler. Like Natalie, Skyler couldn't talk, and Reggie constantly made fun of her, calling her a dumb chocolate bar in a wheelchair, but Rosie and Zack, who had gotten to know these kids in only a couple of days, didn't think that despite Skyler's inability to speak, she was all that dumb.

"We need something to put the flames on the grill out, and fast!" Jake suggested.

"How about a big chocolate-chip cookie." Suggested Hazel.

"No, ice, we need some ice." Suggested Courtney.

"We don't gots any ice, but we do gots water." Said Rosie, as she spotted a bucket of water and some water balloons near the grill.

"Hey! Water would work!" Said Hanna excitedly.

"But how are we gonna get the water on the grill? Rosie's mommy already stopped me once." Said Zack.

"And as a result of my being blind, I don't always have the best aim, I'm liable to miss, dumping the water in the wrong place." Said Jake.

Skyler didn't waste any time. She rolled her wheelchair over to the bucket of water balloons, and by this time, the flames were burhning high, just barely missing the plastic screwdriver. One more inch, and that toy would be a melted piece of history. However, it looked like Skyler was about to save the day. She picked up a water balloon, and threw it at the grill, causing it to pop, sending water everywhere, putting out the fire. She was about to reach for the screwdriver, when Reggie came up behind her, and snatched it up before she could grab it.

"Ha! You thought you could rescue it that way. Think again, oh that's right, you're chocolate head, and can't talk. Guess you're dummer than I thought." Said Reggie.

At that moment, tears came to Skyler's eyes. She disliked Reggie, not only because he was so mean to her and all of her friends, but the three-year-old already found it hard enough to prove to everyone around her that she was indeed, really smart, she just, didn't have an easy way to show everybody just how smart she really was, and with her inability to speak and being stuck in this wheelchair, it only made it all the more harder to prove just what a great person she was. And Reggie's constant teasing didn't help matters in the least.

"Hey! I hardly know you guys, but you don't treat people like that. And you certainly don't talk to someone with disabilities like that." Said Jake, as he ran towards the sound of Reggie's evil laughter.

"Why should I listen to you? You're blind, which makes you just as dumb as chocolate wheelchair girl here." Said Reggie.

"I may be blind, but I'm certainly not dumb, and that screwdriver belongs to a good friend of mine as well. And if he were here right now, he'd probably have a few words to say to you." Said Jake, as he came up in front of Reggie, touching his shirt, about ready to tackle him to the ground.

"He'd probably just throw up all over me, cuz that's all pickled shrimp casarole is capable of doing." Said Reggie, as he started to twirl the screwdriver around in the air like it were a basketball on the edge of his finger, till it fell off and landed in the bucket of water, where it landed on top of one of the water balloons, popping it and splashing water all over Reggie's shoes.

"Hey! My shoes are wet!" Reggie cried, just as everybody's parents walked outside, and Terry, who spotted the grill, no longer burning with a fire, gave Reggie a stirn look.

"Reggie? Did you do this?" Terry asked.

"Uh, no. Your daughters and those other dumb kids did it." Reggie replied.

"Reggie, I know you're lying to me, and you know that Terry's grill is not a toy." Said Rhonda, as she ran up to Reggie, grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt, and drug him inside Rosie and Mary's apartment, where he was put into time out.

Once Reggie was gone, Skyler reached down and grabbed the screwdriver out of the bucket, and wheeled her chair over to Zack, where she handed it to him.

"Thank you Skyler." Said Zack, as he placed the screwdriver back into his diaper for safe keeping, and Skyler just smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

Zack and the other kids had a lot of fun at the barbecue, once Reggie and the screwdriver incident and rescue were completed and done for, and he couldn't wait to get back home to California, where he'd return the screwdriver safely back to Tommy, and tell him of the awesome adventure he and his new friends had, of rescuing the screwdriver.

Sadly though, back in California, Tommy continued to face the screwdriver blues, not to mention, as a result of having to see Reggie's face on Peter's iPhone earlier that day, he had a terrible dream that night, where Reggie developed magical powers, and turned Tommy's screwdriver into a blow torch, and putting it to Rosie's head. In Tommy's attempt to save Rosie, he got hit by the flames, causing him to wake up, and not get back to sleep the rest of the night. He didn't like the effect that Reggie had on him, and at that moment, he only hoped he'd never have to hear from or see Reggie ever again, and that Rosie and Zack were ok. He also hoped that Zack was able to rescue his screwdriver, as he wasn't sure what he'd do without it.

A couple of days later, Zack had returned, and Celeste brought him to the park, where everybody was playing, as Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Jesse, had also all made it back to town as well. Zack approached Tommy, who had just finished doing something he doesn't do too often, after hanging around Bobby Generic, and seeing him break out into song at times when something was getting him down, Tommy decided to do this too, to see if it would help him to feel any better, by putting on a little musical performance for all of his friends in the park that day. He had been singing and dancing, as he made up his own little jazzy tune called The Screwdriver Blues, that he had been performing for his friends, as he imagined himself on a stage, wearing a shiny blue suit, with the lights twinkling around him.

"I think I have something that will take those screwdriver blues away." Said Zack with a smile, as he pulled it out of his diaper and handed it to Tommy.

"You brought it back to me!" Said Tommy with a smile.

"But, how did you get it? Reggie said it was about to be barbecued." Added Tommy.

Zack went on to explain to Tommy about what all went down that afternoon at the barbecue, when Nairobi-harper showed up at the park, to get a breath of fresh air, and noticed Tommy, with his screwdriver in his hand, and Zack telling him of what all went down.

"Well hey there! It's Nairobi-harper, and I see somebody got their screwdriver back." Said Nairobi-harper, as she knelt down on the ground, and put her face at the level of the toddlers.

"Yep, and I'm gonna make sure I never lose it again, or at least to that extreme." Said Tommy, as he pocketed his screwdriver and looked up at Nairobi-harper.

"Hey, didn't you have a question for me the other day?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I did, and you never got to answer me, but I wasn't sure if you were all that up for answering me at the time anyway, but now that everything is all better, I'll ask my question again." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Ok, what did you wanna know?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, how does your mommy never find your screwdriver since you put it in your diaper once she changes you? I've always wondered how you got away with that." Nairobi-harper asked again.

"I've always wondered that too." Zack added.

"Well, it hasn't been an easy job, but usually, if I knew I was wet, I'd remove the screwdriver from my diapies and hide it somewhere, like in the playpen, beneath the pillow in my crib, back when I was still in a crib, before Dilly was born, or if we were out somewhere, I'd put it in the bottom pocket of the stroller when nobody was looking, or in one of the pockets of the diapie bag. Then, once my mommy was done changing me, I'd go grab it up from its hiding place, and put it in my new diapie. Sometimes though, I wasn't always that lucky, like sometimes, she'd change me when I really didn't need it, just because it was the bestest time to do so. That's when I'd have to act fast, and while she wasn't looking, climb down from the changing table, and fetch the screwdriver out of my dirty diapie in the trash. A time I can remember this happening was back at Passover. Recall how I had lefted my screwdriver in my other diapie and Angelica had to let me and Chuckie out of the playpen for us to go to grandpa Boris's attic? Well that was a time when it gotted lefted behind in my dirty diapie, as a result of us being in a hurry to leave for my grandparents. Luckily, after grandpa Boris had tolded us the story of Passover, and then all of those other stories, cuz we were all locked in the attic at this point, Peter finally couldn't take it no mores, so cut down the door with his knife, and we finally gots to go home, where I gotted my screwdriver out of that morning's dirty diapie in the diapie pale, before Hubert came the nextest day to take the garbage away. And then every once in a while, I'll have those days where I forget I lefted my screwdriver under my pillow in my crib, this happened on the day when it was Christmas, but Santa forgotted it was Christmas, only my grandpa remembered, and I didn't have my screwdriver to break out of the playpen to turn on the hair conditioner to make it cold so it would snow, so had to get help from Chuckie to escape. Well I founded it later on, and after that, I never went without it again, well, most of the time. Sometimes Dil will grab it up when I'm not looking, like at the petting zoo when it was outside the fence on the ground and we had to get him to throw it to us, so we could get out before we all turndid into baby aminals, and when Susie was in the hopcickle to get her tonsels out, I founded out later I had lefted it at home in my playpen, and forgot to pick it up, as we were in a hurry to leave, but my mommy has never figured out I kept it in my diapies, thanks to secretly sneaking it out of there when she wasn't looking." Explained Tommy.

"Wow, fascinating! And interesting to learn where it was all those times you were missing it in particular Rugrats episodes that you recall being without it." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yep." Said Tommy with a smile, as the star ball they were rolling around to one another at this point, came to him, and he grabbed the ball.

"I have an advantage to my aunty being blind. I can just take whatever I'm carrying out of my diapie right quick as she's changing me, lay it beside me on the changing table, or where ever we are at the time, and then, put it in my clean diapie when she's all done, while she's cleaning up the area and getting me ready to go or for bed or whatever. So far, my aunty hasn't spotted anything in my diapies either, especially since I carry around flashlights, a fold up telescope, and for a few days there, your screwdriver, man did I guard that thing with my life, I know just how aportant that thing is to you Tommy, and when Reggie gotted it from me, I was pretty mad! I was just so thankful for Rosie and all of the new friends I made, including our friend Jake, who was out there visiting his grandpa, for helping us get it back." Said Zack.

"That's great! And thank you Zack, you're the bestest friend a baby ever had." Said Tommy, giving Zack a hug.

"Anytime Tommy, anytime." Replied Zack with a smile.

"Say, I've gotta ask you one more thing. You and Rosie, you guys don't, well you know, like like each other, do you?" Tommy asked.

"Oh Tommy, don't be silly. I know you and Rosie gots a thing for each other, she and I are just friends, no more, no less. I did think Skyler was kind of cute, a new little girl that just moved there, and I guess Courtney and Natalie metted her at the park or something, inviting her family to the party. But anyway, I just, feel really bad for her, and I only hope as she gets olderer, she'll be able to make it ok with her disabilities, as she's in a wheelchair and can't talk. Reggie is especially mean to her, but I know she's really really smart. Heck, if it weren't for her fast thinking with throwing the water balloons at the grill, your screwdriver would be history!" Said Zack.

Everyone just smiled, as they continued to play in the grass, rolling the ball to one another. Once Nairobi-harper saw that everybody was happily having fun, and she was satisfied with the answer to her question, she got up from her spot in the grass, and left the park, heading for home.

And this ends this bonus segment. Wanna keep this story going? You know what to do, leave reviews or PM's with your questions, and more answers shall appear in future chapters! Oh and, feel free to ask the parents, grandparents, and other OC's questions as well.

Author's Note: A few disclaimer notes to be mentioned here. I own Reggie, Rhonda, Celeste and Zack, while Rosie and her family as well as Skyler, are owned by Nairobi-harper, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay, Hazel and Hanna are owned by AsToldByHazelNut, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories, Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jake Stuart and his family, are the newest OC's to be owned by Boris Yeltsin. And I see Jake appearing in another story down the road, that Boris Yeltsin and I are working on privately, that takes place during season 7 of Rugrats. And who knows what other stories that OC's owned by Boris Yeltsin might appear in, as I've found in most cases, I don't see a lot of people in this fandom using OC's owned by Boris Yeltsin, but you never know, that all could change someday, time will tell. Grin!


	12. Bonus, More Questions for Tommy and Zack

Chapter 12, Bonus, More Questions for Tommy and Zack

A couple of days past after Zack safely returned Tommy's screwdriver to him, and Nairobi-harper asked her burning question about his secret with the screwdriver. Feeling she needed a breath of fresh air, and pleased to learn that Jesse Barrow Stories would be having a half day of school that day, she called him up and asked if he'd like to go have a picnic lunch at the park. He agreed and together, they packed sandwiches and went to the park to have their picnic lunch on this beautiful sunny day.

"Hey Nairobi-harper, have you heard from TCKing12 lately?" Jesse Barrow Stories asked, as he took another bite of his ham sandwich.

"No, I haven't. I hope he's ok and nothing happened to him." Said Nairobi-harper, as she took a bite of her tuna salad sandwich.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Jesse Barrow Stories replied.

No sooner had he responded, when they overheard some voices in the distance. They turned to see Tommy and Zack on a teeter-totter, trying to figure out what to play that day.

"Come on Tommy, I wanna climb rocks and go through the tunnels and play cave explorers." Said Zack.

"Playing cave explorers sounds like fun but I really don't feel up to climbing on the rocks today." Said Tommy.

"Well I wanna do both, but I wanna play on the rocks more. Maybe even throw some in the pond, I love hearing the splash they make upon landing in the water." Said Zack, as they continued to play on the teeter-totter.

Noticing the two toddlers were having trouble trying to decide what to play, Nairobi-harper and Jesse Barrow Stories decided to go over to them and see if they couldn't help solve their problem. Plus, each of them had a question for each of the toddlers.

"Hey! Nairobi-harper!" Said Tommy excitedly upon noticing her coming over to them.

"Hey, I see you two are having a bit of trouble figuring out what to play today." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yeah, we are. I wanna climb on some piles of rocks and jump off of them, but Tommy's more interested in crawling through tunnels and playing cave explorers. We can't decide which one to do, and we're not all that up for doing both." Explained Zack.

"Hmmm, why don't you guys play one game today and do the other adventure tomorrow." Suggested Nairobi-harper.

"Good idea, except, I don't knows if we'll be back to play tomorrow." Said Tommy.

"Well, while thinking about it, I've got another question for you, that's completely off topic." Said Jesse Barrow Stories.

"Ok, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, if you had a crush who would it be?" Jesse Barrow Stories asked.

"Hmmm, well I've gots two crushes right now. My firstest one is Rosie. Oh is that two-year-old girl the bestest. Her pink hair is the most beautifulest thing I ever sawed, she's got the cutest voice that always makes me smile, and bestest of all, she likes to play the same stuff I do. I just wish she lived closer so we could play together all of the time. But when I can't be with Rosie, I just turn to my other crush, the singing green haired lady, Sherry Berry. Her songs are all so wonderful. They tell stories, give great ideas, and always cheer me up when I'm sad or don't feel well. I've seen her in person, but haven't metted her yet. Sadly though, cuz Sherry Berry is a growed up, I doubt if she'd like me back in the way I like her, so better stick with Rosie on this one, as I know for sure that Rosie feels the same way about me that I do about her." Explained Tommy.

"Cool! And I know what it's like to have celebraty crushes, which is what you've got with Sherry Berry, and sadly, you're right, those people, don't usually like you back in that way. I had a crush on Miley Cirus for a while, but lost interest in her when her show on Disney Channel, Hanna Montana, was canceled." Said Jesse Barrow Stories.

"Oh yes, I remember that show too, and I was sorry to see it disappear as well. However, your question you asked Tommy, just gave me a question I have for Zack." Said Nairobi-harper.

"What do you wanna know Nairobi-harper?" Zack asked.

"Zack, how do you feel about Kimi?" Nairobi-harper asked.

Zack's face lit up, as he answered Nairobi-harper's question.

"Oh my gosh, Kimi is the greatest! She has the cutest voice that always makes me laugh, the sweetest smile, and when she bounces up and down on a trampalleen, the pigtails in her dark hair just, drive me wild as they bounce up and down! And let's not forget that she's always ready for aventures, like Tommy, she can come up with some great ideas, and has quite an imagination! I also like that she's there for our good friend Chuckie, being a good younger sister to him, it puts me at ease when me and Tommy can't be around to play with Chuckie, or help him through a difficult scary moment, and the bestest part about Kimi other than her being so cute? I don't think that girl is ever unhappy! She's always happy, and always has a smile for me when I really need one. I hope some day, when we're all growed up, we can get married, as if we did that, I know I'd be the happiest guy alive!" Replied Zack, the smile never leaving his face.

"Wow! That's wonderful! Well I hope someday, it works out for you two." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Me too." Said Zack.

"Well, we'd better be going, we still have a half eaten picnic lunch waiting for us over there on our blanket, and we don't wish for any ants to get to it." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Wait you guys, you said you were gonna help us figure out what to go play, remember?" Tommy asked, stopping Nairobi-harper and Jesse Barrow Stories from leaving the teeter-totter to return to their picnic lunch.

"Oh yes, allow me to help with that." Said Jesse Barrow Stories, as he pulled a coin out of his pants pocket.

Zack and Tommy stared at the coin with curiosity.

"Huh? What's that Jesse?" Tommy asked.

"It's a coin. It's going to determine what you and Zack are going to go play this afternoon in the park." Said Jesse Barrow Stories.

"Uh, how can a coin do that?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, let me show you. Each side of the coin looks different. On one side, there's a head, and on the other side, there's a tail. Now, each of you will pick heads or tails. Then, I'll flip this coin, and whichever side lands up, is the winner, equaling what you'll be spending your afternoon doing." Explained Jesse Barrow Stories.

"Oh, ok then. Well in that case, I pick heads." Said Tommy.

"Guess that leaves me with tails." Said Zack.

"Ok then, if heads wins, you'll be playing cave explorers, if tails wins, it's an afternoon of rock climbing, throwing and jumping for ya. Let's see what the coin has to say." Said Jesse Barrow Stories, as he flipped the coin in the air.

After it did a few back flips in the air, the coin landed at Jesse Barrow Stories' feet in the grass, and heads was pointing up.

"Uh, what does it say Jesse?" Tommy asked.

"Ready to play cave explorers?" Jesse Barrow Stories asked.

"Yep, sure am, come on Zack." Said Tommy, as he got off of his end of the teeter-totter, and Zack got down from the other side, running over and grabbing Tommy's hand.

"Thanks for answering our questions." Said Nairobi-harper.

"You're welcome." Replied Zack.

"And thanks for helping us figure out what to play." Said Tommy.

"Anytime Tommy and Zack, anytime." Said Jesse Barrow Stories with a grin, as he and Nairobi-harper, watched the purple haired two-year-old toddler, and his nineteen-month-old blond headed friend, wander off into a nearby tunnel, to play their cave explorers adventure game.

"Wanna go finish our lunch?" Nairobi-harper asked, as she turned to head back towards her picnic blanket.

"Sure do Nairobi-harper." Replied Jesse Barrow Stories, as he followed Nairobi-harper back to their picnicking spot in the park, to finish their lunch, and enjoy the fresh air, on this beautiful sunny day.

And that, ends this bonus segment. Wanna keep this story going, you know what to do.


	13. Bonus, Another Question for Angelica

Chapter 13, Bonus, Another Question for Angelica

In another area of the park, opposite from where Tommy and Zack were playing cave explorers and Nairobi-harper and Jesse Barrow Stories were enjoying a picnic lunch, olaughlinhunter was strolling along, getting some fresh air, when he spotted Angelica playing in the grass with some new Cynthia toy. Noticing this, he thought of another question he wanted to ask her, so approached Angelica.

"Hi Angelica, remember me? I'm olaughlinhunter." Said olaughlinhunter.

Angelica looked up from playing with her toy, a bit annoyed that she was disturbed.

"Can't you see I'm busy over here playing with my new Cynthia town house?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, so I see you finally behaved long enough to get the toy." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Not exactly. After those dumb babies made me crack cuz they were playing with my toys and making a mess, thinking there was something wrong with me because I was giving everyone the silent treatment, doing just as my mommy asked me to do, I finally had daddy take me to the Toy Palace a few weeks ago, and no sooner did I spot that Cynthia town house on a high shelf, when I started screaming and yelling at the top of my lungs, and acted like I was in pain. Worried I might be hurt, and I guess he was tired of hearing me scream, daddy gave in and got me the Cynthia town house and little red sports car, cuz my daddy knows what this little princess likes." Said Angelica in that fake sweet tone, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I see. Drew once again spoiled you. Well, if only he'd get it through that head of his, that he needs to stop doing that, or you're gonna be rotton for life." Said olaughlinhunter.

"I don't think that's any of your bees wax. Now, ask me your dumb little question so I can get back to playing over here." Snapped Angelica.

"Ok, ok, I'll ask my question, but you better not try any funny stuff." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Ok ok, spit it out already, and I don't mean by drooling all over my new toy!" Angelica screamed.

"No worries, I'm not the babies, I know better than to drool all over your stuff, but speaking of the babies, that brings me up to my question. In the episode, Angelica's Birthday, when you wanted to be a baby again so you wouldn't have any responsibilities, what would have happened if you had never gotten out of the playpen and broken the penyotta, and continued to be a baby for the rest of the party?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question." Said Angelica.

"And why not?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Because it will spoil the events as to what's coming up in one of celrock's yet to be released stories." Said Angelica.

"You don't have to tell me everything, just tell me some of the things you would have done." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Just tell me some of the things you would have done." Said Angelica.

"Angelica…" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Angelica…" Said Angelica.

"Are you mimmicing me?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Are you mimmicing me?" Angelica asked.

"Are you aware you're on Fan Fiction where several readers may be getting annoyed by your behavior by the second?" Olaughlinhunter asked at the top of his lungs.

"Are you aware you're on Fan Fiction where several readers may be getting annoyed by your behavior by the second?" Angelica asked at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it!" Shouted olaughlinhunter.

"Stop it!" Shouted Angelica.

The two of them stood there, glaring at one another in complete silence for several minutes, before one of them decided to speak up. Finally, after they had had enough of staring at one another, olaughlinhunter took a deep breath, and spoke up.

"Angelica please, just answer my question?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I'm sorry olaughlinhunter, I tried to reason with you but you wouldn't listen." Said Angelica.

"Angelica, all you've done so far is mimic me, now please, just answer my…" Olaughlinhunter started to say before Angelica rudely cut him off.

Careful olaughlinhunter, don't say anything you wouldn't want repeated in somebody's future story on Fan Fiction." Said Angelica.

"Now you listen to me young lady." Barked olaughlinhunter.

"Uh uh uh!" Said Angelica.

"Now you listen to me, or… Or…" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Or what?" Angelica asked in that fake sweet tone.

"Or I'll give you a large helthing of broccoli for snack instead of this leftover chocolate pudding cup I was thinking of leaving for you before I headed for home." Said olaughlinhunter, as he showed Angelica a spoonful of some broccoli that he held up in one hand from his lunchbox he was carrying over his shoulder, and a chocolate pudding cup in the other. Angelica tried to reach for the pudding cup, but olaughlinhunter stuffed it back in his lunchbox before Angelica could have a chance.

"Hey! That's mine!" Angelica snapped.

"Not yet it isn't. Not until you answer my question." Said olaughlinhunter, who was starting to sound really annoyed and impatient at this point.

"And what was that question again?" Angelica asked.

"What would have happened if you had never gotten out of the playpen and broken the penyotta, and continued to be a baby for the rest of the party?" Olaughlinhunter asked again.

Angelica just stared at him for a minute, while she thought of the best way to answer his question. She knew that if she didn't answer it, she'd have to eat yucky old broccoli for a snack, and she wasn't about to have it, so reluctantly, she took a deep breath and gave in.

"Well I know one thing's for sure, that goody goody of a Susie Carmichael would have most likely broken the penyotta because she's so perfect and good at everything. And as for me? Well, I would have had to continue to wear that stupid diaper and drink out of that stupid bottle and never have any fun cuz dumb babies, they never do anything fun." Angelica griped.

"Oh really? Is that what you think? That babies never have any fun?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well no duh olaughlinhunter. You saw what all went down in the original episode. You saw how they can't talk to growed ups. You saw how they can't break penyottas, and how they can't have tiny candies. They can't do anything fun." Snapped Angelica.

"Yeah but you didn't think growing up and having responsibilities would be any fun either. So, if you could stay a baby, would you do it?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Maybe?" Said Angelica.

No sooner had she said this, when Celrock, who overheard them talking on the grass in the park, decided to approach them.

"What are you doing?" Celrock asked olaughlinhunter, as she approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Olaughlinhunter spun around, to face her.

"Oh nothing." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"It looks like you're trying to find out what's to come up in one of my future stories that has yet to be released, that story you're itching to read, Alternate Ending to Angelica's Birthday." Celrock replied.

"Maybe? What are you going to do about it?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well I'm gonna put a stop to this. Readers, if they've spoiled way too much for you, I do apologize, I never meant for it to happen this way." Said Celrock apologetically.

"Ok, answer me this Celrock, when are you planning to release the story?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, since I've currently completed one-hundred stories on my profile, if nothing else should come up, the next four stories I hope to get completed within the month of June are as followed. I hope to complete the remaining two Rugrats/Bobby's World crossover stories on my list, The Camping Trip, and The Washington D.C. Story come June 15, 2015. Then, I hope to complete Bombs and Zits and Z's Death, and once Z's Death is completed, I shall release Alternate Ending to Angelica's Birthday, putting it as story number one-hundred-and-five on the list. And since I did promise to release it in June, I'll only move it up on the list, if by for some reason, come June 30, 2015, I haven't finished the other four stories I hoped to get done before releasing this one, I'll take a brief hiatus from whatever story I'm working on at the time, and get Alternate Ending to Angelica's Birthday written and released." Said Celrock.

"Ah, now that's music to my ears. Thank you." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Yeah, thanks for getting that creap to shut up. Now, can I go back to playing with my toy now?" Angelica snapped.

"Nope, sorry, but after being so difficult to me, you must sit with me for the next five minutes on the bench over there for a time out." Said olaughlinhunter, as he grabbed Angelica's arm and pulled the now screaming four-year-old girl over to a nearby park bench, and sat her down.

"But… But… You promised me some chocolate pudding if I answered your question! And I did answer your question." Angelica shouted.

"Not exactly. You didn't totally answer my question. And I said I'd only give you the chocolate pudding if you answered my question." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Besides, you two know better than to spoil stuff for the fan fic readers out there." Said Celrock, as she took a seat on the opposite end of the bench from olaughlinhunter and Angelica.

Once she was comfortable, Celrock turned towards the audience, and smiled.

"Well there you have it. If you want to get the full details of what Angelica would have done if she decided to stay a baby at her birthday party, never breaking that penyotta, you'll have to wait and check out Alternate Ending to Angelica's Birthday, coming soon, to a Fan Fiction site near you! Yep that's right, you'll have to wait and see if indeed, Susie does break the penyotta when Angelica doesn't break it. You'll have to wait until then, to see exactly what Angelica does as her babyhood continues post the events of the original episode. And well, that's all I'm going to say for now. Hope everyone is having a nice day, and, well, please take care." Said Celrock, as she turned away, pulled out her iPhone and some headphones from her purse, put on the headphones, and started jamming to music on her iPhone.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Wish to keep this story going? Please continue to ask the original babies, their parents, the grandparents or relatives, other original Rugrats characters, or OC's created by myself or other fan fiction users in the reviews or PM's, and be looking for their answers in future chapters.


	14. Bonus, Nicktoons and Wormies

Chaptrer 14, Bonus, Nicktoons and Wormies

On a hot summer's day in mid July, rugphan and olaughlinhunter were both, taking a stroll through the Yucaipa park and playground, unknowing to one another that both of them would soon meet up with their most favorite babies in the whole wide world, the Rugrats, as King Peter Albany of the Confederacy was watching after them for the day, and he had taken Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack, Kimi, Dil, Susie, and Angelica to the park for an afternoon of fun in the sun. Rugphan was the first one to spot them in the distance, she was wearing a purple t-shirt and black shorts, not the best combination for this hot day, but it was the only thing clean as she was way behind on doing her laundry. No matter, she needed to get out and get some sun, and when she spotted Peter and the other rugrats, playing with the infamous star ball in the grass, and Angelica and Susie off to the side, on some swings, she thought of her burning question, and approached the group.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your game of roll the ball with the ball you guys have been playing with, ever since you got it back from the other yard in the season 1 episode, Barbecue Story, but my name is rugphan. I'm a huge fan of your stuff, both on TV and Fan Fiction, and I have an interesting question for you." Said rugphan.

"Hey, well I'm Tommy, and yep, we're playing with my most favoritest toy in the whole wide world, and you're right, we have been playing with it ever since we gotted it back from that other yard, and I wouldn't have it any other way, but it's nice to meet you, and that's my little brother Dilly, my bestest friends Chuckie and Zack, Chuckie's sister Kimi, my friends, Jesse, Phil and Lil, that's my babysitter, friend and king of the Confederacy, Peter, and over on the swings is my cousin Angelica and our good friend Susie." Said Tommy.

"Nice to meet all of you. Well, you're in luck, as this question is for all of you." Said rugphan.

"What is it rugphan?" Tommy asked, as he rolled the ball to Chuckie.

"If you could visit any other Nicktoon at Nickelodeon, who would it be?" Rugphan asked.

"Hmmm, that's a good question." Tommy replied, as the two-year-old purple haired toddler put a finger to his lips, as he thought about how he'd answer this question, while the star ball made its way around the circle, till it came back to Tommy. Once he caught it, he was ready to answer the question.

"Well, I did have lots of fun meeting Nigel Strawberry and his family when we went to that island and gotted losted a while back, but I think I'd like to meet the Fairly Oddparents. I mean a mommy and daddy who can grant wishes? Sounds pretty neat!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he rolled the ball to Zack, signaling that it was his turn to answer the question.

"Well, I take it it's my turn to answer the question." Said Zack.

"Yep, whoever gots the ball gots to answer rugphan's question." Said Tommy.

"Ok, so which Nickelodeon Nicktoon would I wanna meet? That's an easy one! Seeing I'm the smartest baby around, as I can already read books, and I'm even good at helping Tommy out of jams, like I helped him after his camping trip to realize that not all poisons will cause him to die like he thought cuz of something we sawed on the TV, I think I'd wanna meet Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. Not only is he cool and super smart in my opinion, but he has a way with stuff that's pretty neat! He has abilities of invading places even I can't invade, and, it would be just, really cool to spend a day with him." Said Zack, as he rolled the ball to Phil.

"Oh, it's my turn to answer the question. Sorry, I was just thinking about how good a red crayon would taste right now. Ok, I wanna meet Ren and Stimpy. Not only are they the coolest dog and cat ever, as they get along, unlike Spike and Fluffy, who don't get along, but they're totally disgusting! Anybody who's disgusting is my kind of person! Or, aminal in this case." Said Phil, as he rolled the ball to his sister.

"Normally I might argue with Phillip on this, but I'm going to agree with my twin for once, and go meet Ren and Stimpy too. Maybe we could get some tips on how to get along better, and not fight so much." Said Lil.

"Hey! We don't fight that mught." Said Phil.

"Do too." Argued Lil.

"Do not." Argued Phil.

"Do too!" Argued Lil.

"Do not!" Argued Phil.

"Phillip, we're arguing right now." Said Lil.

"I am not arguing with you Lillian you are arguing with me." Argued Phil.

"Quiet!" Peter shouted.

His loud voice got Phil and Lil's attention, and got them to stop fighting.

"There, that's better. Now, can we continue on with our game and finish answering rugphan's question? I'm sure she doesn't have all day. King of the Confederacy's orders." Said Peter.

"Yeah, sorry." Phil and Lil said simultaneously, as Lil rolled the ball to Jesse.

"Oh, ok, it's my turn to answer that question. Ok, if I could meet any Nickelodeon Nicktoon character, I'd like to meet up with AAAHHH! Real Monsters. Ickis, Crumb, and I forget the other one's name, the tall one with large red lips, maybe my creater, Jesse Barrow Stories can tell me via reviewing this chapter their name, but I've always wanted to meet some real monsters, just to see what they're really like, and if they're as scary in the closet and under beds as Chuckie always makes them out to be." Said Jesse, as he rolled the ball to Chuckie.

"Nuh uh I don't wish to meet up with those monsters again thank you very much." Said Chuckie.

"You've met them?" Jesse asked.

"Uh huh? When I was the scardiest boy in the whole wide world and had to go find out what was making the light in the attic, I metted those monsters, and I didn't care much for them. If it wasn't for Tommy sending them off to the kitchen to get some chocolate pudding, who knows where we'd be now. Probably in their tummies." Said Chuckie.

"Hey, I wasn't about to let my bestest friend get eated, besides, I don't think we babies would taste very good." Said Tommy.

"Oh I don't know, we'd probably taste like poop and drool, that might actually be pretty tasty!" Said Phil.

"Phil." Chuckie said annoyed.

"Chuckie, the question wasn't which Nickelodeon Nicktoon would you not want to meet, but which one would you want to meet?" Asked rugphan.

"Well, I always thought Henry and June from Kablaham were very nice. They even allowed peoples to watch us for three hours one afternoon a week every week in the summer a long time ago." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, you mean Henry and June from Kablaham, and yes, they did host the Nicktoon Summer Jam back in the summer of 1999, I remember that! Yeah! They're not bad hosts, and do a good job. Heck, I'm kind of sorry they don't currently host The 90's are All That Block on Teen Nick, now if they ever did that for a week or something sometime, that, would be super cool! I wonder what other fans and authors think?" Rugphan asked.

Just then, olaughlinhunter arrived at the park, and noticed the conversation that was going on, so walked up next to rugphan and intervened.

"Pardon me for the interruption, but I'm olaughlinhunter, a very popular character slash author to appear in this story as of late, and I couldn't help but notice your mentioning of the Nicktoon Summer Jam, and how Rugrats use to air for three hours of it every Monday afternoon. I should know. I was only two-years-old back at the time, but it's thanks to those summer jam marathons hosted by Henry and June that I learned my days of the week, and I always knew it was Monday when Rugrats came on in the afternoon. Boy was I sad when summer ended, as I then couldn't remember what day of the week it was, until I started going to preschool. Oh, and while you guys csarry on, I have a batch of some delicious broccoli chip cookies for Angelica, is she here?" Olaughlinhuntrer asked.

"Eeewww! You'll never make me eat broccoli, never! Never! Never!" Screamed Angelica, as she jumped off of the swing she was swinging on and started running off through the park, olaughlinhunter, chasing aftrer her.

Meanwhile, while olaughlinhunter was off chasing after Angelica, the other toddlers, Peter, Susie, who came and joined the circle at this point, and rugphan, continued to answer this question about Nicktoons.

"So Chuckie, if you could spend a day on a Nickelodeon Nicktoon, are you saying it would be Kablaham?" Rugphan asked.

"Uh huh?" Chuckie replied, as he rolled the ball to his sister.

"I've always liked cats and dogs, and found it kind of funny when a cat and dog shared the same body, so, yeah! I wanna meet Catdog, and see what it's like for a kitty cat and a puppy dog to share a body!" Said Kimi, as she rolled the ball to Dil.

"Hmmm, well, I've always been fascinated by aliums, ever since my daddy was watching an alium movie on TV and we all thoughted they were taking over us, all cuz I was playing with the clicker on that particular day, switching from between my daddy's movie and the cameras watching us, so there's only one Nicktoon for me to meet, and that's, Invader's Zim!" Said Dil, as he rolled the ball to Peter.

"Well, being a 14-year-old teenager and a king isn't easy, and I'm sure it's not easy being a teenage robot either. I bet ya I'd have a lot in common with the main character of that show, yeah, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, inviting a teenage robot to his castle? Here's a new story idea for you TCKing12, and it would give us a break from all of the Disney characters for a bit. And what crossover would this be? None other than Rugrats/All Grown Up, and My Life as a Teenage Robot. That's the Nicktoon I'd like to experience for a day, My Life as a Teenage Robot." Said Peter, as he rolled the ball to Susie.

"Hmmm, what Nickelodeon Nicktoon would I wanna meet up with? Well, I've always wondered what it would be like to meet up with Ginger, and spend a day with her, so yep, I pick, As Told by Ginger." Said Susie, just as a screaming Angelica was brought into view of the toddlers, OC's and rugphan, as olaughlinhunter was dragging Angelica by her pigtails back to the group, Angelica, tossing his beautiful batch of broccoli chip cookies on to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Angelica screamed.

"No! You didn't eat these cookies I made for you." Said olaughlinhunter.

"What are you trying to do, poison me?" Angelica asked.

"Now Angelica, I hate to break it to you, but Reptar bars and chocolate-chip cookies are doing a better job of poisoning you than my very newtricious broccoli chip cookies." Said olaughlinhuntrer.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. Give me a Reptar bar, and I'll eat one cookie." Said Angelica.

"I got a better idea. Answer rugphan's question, and I won't make you eat all of the broccoli chip cookies you threw on the ground on the way back here." Said olaughlinhunter.

"I might be able to consider that offer, what's rugphan's question?" Angelica asked, as she walked up behind Susie, putting herself to rugphan's left side.

"If you could visit any other Nicktoon at Nickelodeon, who would it be?" Rugphan asked again.

"Well, you know, I've always been fascinated by Helga G Pataki, she and I seem to have a lot in common, so it would be interesting to meet her and spend the day with her." Angelica replied.

"Ah, are you saying the Nickelodeon Nicktoon you'd visit would be Hey Arnold?" Rugphan asked.

"Yes, that's exactly who I'd visit." Angelica replied.

"Here you go Angelica." Said olaughlinhunter, who had gone around and picked up the broccoli chip cookies off of the ground, as he tossed them at Angelica.

"Hey! I answered rugphan's dumb question, so I shouldn't have to eat these no more." Angelica snapped.

"I never said I'd let you off the hook." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Yes you did, I heard you." Angelica shouted.

"Well, what about that time when you told the babies that the grown up thing to do was to stay up through nap time, only you tricked them all into falling asleep anyway? And what about the time you played doctor? You proceeded to tell Chuckie he'd turn into a rhino and tried to unscrew his head." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Hey! As for the napping thing, I wanted that musical merry-go-round toy so badly, I had to do something to get those dumb babies off of my back, and if they were sleeping, well there's no way I could lose, until of course, baldy here beat me at my own game. My cousin is tough, and those dumb babies got the toy. Stupid babies. And as for that whole being a doctor thing, well, all doctors need to practice, so there." Said Angelica.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Angelica." Said olaughlinhunter, as Angelica just stood there, unsure of what to do at this point.

Realizing at this point, she lost the battle, she reluctantly stuffed the broccoli chip cookies into her mouth, and started swallowing them as quickly as she could, while olaughlinhunter decided to change the subject, and move on to his question, once he saw that rugphan was finished.

"Well, thank you for answering my question, maybe some of the author's out there reading this chapter can make those Nicktoon visits happen for each of you in some crossover stories with those particular Nicktoons." Said rugphan.

"It was our pleasure to answer your question rugphan." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Well, I'd better be going, I'm starting to get hot, and don't wish to travel across the black tar playhground to fetch some water, like you guys did with Shaboo, so I'm off to my cool, refreshing swimming pool back at home to cool off and go for a swim, catch you all later." Said rugphan, as she turned to leave the park.

"Bye." Said all of the toddlers, Peter, Susie and olaughlinhunter simultaneously, as they saw rugphan leave the park.

Once rugphan was out of sight, olaughlinhunter turned his attention back to the rugrats.

"I'll admit, once Spongebob Squarepants took over running Nicktoon Summer Splash the following summer, those everyday summer marathons were just, not the same anymore." Said olaughlinhunter with a sigh.

"I agree." Chuckie replied.

"So, do you gots any questions for us today olaughlinhunter?" Tommy asked.

"Actually Tommy, I have a question for Lil." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"What is it?" Lil asked.

"Did Tommy really introduce you and your brother to worms in "Moose Country" ever since Tommy ate them, or have you two eaten worms way before the episode?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh we've been eating wormies way before that episode. In fact, I'll never forget the firstest time me and Phil ated wormies. We were barely crawling, and we were at some picnic at the park. Or maybe it was a potluck, I can't exactly remember now, but we weren't interested in any of the food the growed ups brought, rather, me and Phil were interested in the wormies we founded on the ground, so we picked some up and tried them, and, we thought they were delicious! This was also one of the earliest memories I have of ever seeing Angelica, though back then, she was just a blond girl of about two-years-old wearing pigtails, and she reconfirmed who she really was when she metted us sometime after that, and she asked if she had seen us in the park, and I asked her if we were eating worms, and she said she thought so. We confirmed that it was us, and she went on to tell us about this kid named Tommy Pickles, who would snap our diapers and eat the buttons off of our clothes. I'm glad Angelica was wrong about that, as Tommy's been a pretty good friend to us all of this time, but anyway, while me and Phil have been eating wormies way before we really became good friends with Tommy and the others, while on that aventure to Moose Country, we didn't wanna spoil Tommy's first experience with eating wormies, and wanted to see if he felt the same way we did the firstest time we tried them, that while they didn't taste much like chocolate spaghetti, they danced all the way down. Well that's what me and Phil thought the firstest time we tried them at that potluck dinner in the park when we were baby babies, and we haven't looked back since, as we liked them a lot!" Explained Lil, as she pulled a worm out of her overall's pocket, and slirped it into her mouth, licking her lips. Even at age three, the brounette twin girl couldn't get enough of the slimy crawly creatures.

"Uh, thank you for answering my question, even if you did nearly gross me out at the end there." Said olaughlinhunter, as he gave Lil a dirty look.

"Sorry, but I can't resist! They're so nummy!" Said Lil.

"Yeah!" Said Phil, as he too pulled a worm out of his overalls pocket and ate it.

"Ok ok, I'm officially grossed out now. Well, that's all of the questions I have for you today. You all carry on with your game of roll the ball, and I'll see you around." Said olaughlinhunter, as he headed out of the park.

"Well if anything, we really should be going, I promised your parents I'd make sure you all got your afternoon nap." Said Peter, as he rounded everybody up.

"No! I'm not taking a nap!" Griped Angelica.

"You especially need a nap, come on Angelica." Said Peter, as he drug her by her shirt sleeve out of the park, Susie and the other toddlers, following behind him, as Peter led everybody back to his castle in Richmond, Virginia, where he had everybody lie down to take a nap.

And this, ends this bonus segment of Ask the Dynamic Trio.

Author's Note: Wanna keep this story going? You know what to do. Continue to ask your questions in the reviews or as a PM to me, and I'll see to getting the babies answers into future chapters, since if I had them write for me, it would just look like a bunch of unlegible scribbles, well, except Zack's might not, since he's learned how to read, but I'm not sure if he's learned how to write yet. Even Tommy's home movie looked like a bunch of blobs of color, but remember, he did tell us that it wouldn't look pretty, as he didn't have all of his motor skills yet, not sure if that's the same for Zack though, as those home movies were sadly, made way before the gang new Zack. Though maybe it's time for the gang to make some new home movies, and have their new friends, Zack and Jesse join in. Oooh, interesting episode for Jesse Barrow Storie's, ongoing story, "Three and Up," here's an idea for an episode, "Home Movies, Revisited!" Ok, I'll be quiet now, before olaughlinhunter makes me eat some of those broccoli chip cookies, or worse, wormies, as I'm not nearly as fond of eating wormies as Phil and Lil are. Oh, and on a completely different note, I have recently completed my story, "The Camping Trip,:" it's 9 chapters in length, and available in the Rugrats/Bobby's World crossovers section, if you have yet to check it out, and soon, I plan to get started on my next Rugrats/Bobby's World crossover story, The Washington D.C. Story, and I have it planned that it will be 8 chapters long. Also, had it been turned into an actual Rugrats episode, it would have been the real series finale, opposed to what really was the series finale, "Kimi Takes the Cake," you'll know why once the Washington D.C. Story is complete, but if you enjoyed their trips they took to Sloss Vegas, I mean, Los Vegas, the Graham Canyon, um, sorry Angelica, don't correct me, I know what you're going to say, it's Grand Canyon, and the trip they took on the train for Boris and Minca's anniversary, in Murmer on the Ornery Express, I hope their trip to our nation's capital will be just as good as all of those others.


	15. Bonus, Questions for Susie and Chuckie

Chapter 15, Bonus, Questions for Susie and Chuckie

Nairobi-harper was getting bored with her normal, everyday home life back in California. She had recently been checking out the Rugrats latest adventure, their trip to Washington D.C. and knew they were currently there on location, working on this latest story, so decided to take a little trip to our nation's capital, as she had a burning question for Susie, and while her older brothers and sister didn't get to go on this trip, because school would be starting for them before the trip was due to end, Susie and her parents accompanied all of their friends on this trip, so she knew just where to find her. And it was even made easier when she was walking through the streets of Washington D.C. and she saw a white lemozine pull up outside of a hotel. The Rugrats and their parents were all getting out, as were Bobby Generic and his family, though they all looked pretty sad, and Didi was crying. She also noticed painted on one side of the white lemozine in pink letters, it read, Taffy and the Salt Waters, tour starting soon, don't forget to check them out, Saturday, at National's Stadium. And on the top of the limo, was a replica of the flag of the Confederacy, a blue flag with a picture of a white maple tree in the middle. It then hit her that King Peter Albany of the Confederacy was there, and wherever he was, the Rugrats weren't too far off. Once the linmo had driven out of sight, Nairobi-harper made her way into the hotel, where she heard some music. She looked over to a corner of the lobby, where she spotted Taffy and the Salt Waters, practicing for their big concert kicking off the international tour this upcoming Saturday, but she couldn't help but notice, they weren't having an easy time practicing, and Taffy had a sad look on her face. Then she spotted Susie, Angelica, Bobby, Zack, Jesse, and all of the other rugrats, everyone except for Tommy, sitting off to the side, all of them, also looking sad. It then hit her, something really tragic must have happened while they were on their trip, and surely, it couldn't have been good, as it was rare that Tommy wasn't seen with the group, unless he was sick or something, she only hoped the poor toddler didn't get ill. Little did she know that something worse had happened, but then, she spotted Susie, who was sitting to the side at a table, coloring a picture in a Dummi Bears coloring book, trying to keep her mind off of whatever tragic situation was currently going on, so Nairobi-harper approached Susie, and sat down next to the five-year-old African American girl.

"Hi Susie, remember me? I'm Nairobi-harper." Said Nairobi-harper.

Susie looked up from her coloring book and gave Nairobi-harper a small little smile.

"Oh, hi there, I didn't hear you come in." Said Susie.

"That's ok. I see you guys are here on location, working on your latest story for Rugrats Fan Fiction." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yeah, it's our big series finale for season 10, and it could be the real end for all of us, if Tommy isn't found. He was kidnapped today at The International Spy Museum while we were visiting, or that's all I'm able to think that's what must have happened to him, and so far, we haven't found him. I only hope he's found before we all head home at the end of the week, and on his third birthday I might add." Said Susie.

"Well other than Tommy going missing, how is your trip to Washington D.C. going otherwise?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Fine I guess, except ever since we took off on the airplane to fly here yesterday, Angelica keeps bugging us about how she's going to be the next president of America, and Bobby keeps giving her these really ridiculous ideas, like mud slinging, making promises, which I know for a fact Angelica is incapable of doing, spreading rumors, and stuff about when giving the speech, to start it off by telling a joke, and it doesn't end until the fat lady sings." Said Susie.

"Oh just ignore him, Bobby's just giving Angelica that advice, because that's the advice he was given when he ran for class president in Kindergarten." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Really?" Susie asked.

"Yes, really. In the end, his little friend Jackie won by 18 votes, and Bobby only had 2, but then Jackie resigned from office, and Bobby became president." Explained Nairobi-harper.

"I take it this happened on an episode of Bobby's World, before we met the guy." Susie replied.

"Yes it did. During season 6 of his series I believe, when that was going on, you guys were working on season 4 of yours." Nairobi-harper said.

"Anyway nairobi-harper, I don't like to sound rude, but I'm sure you didn't come here to talk to me about Bobby's past before he knew us. That's for you and Bobby to discuss. What is your real question for me?" Susie asked.

"Well Susie, my real question for you is as followed. What is one of your main reasons for being friends with Angelica?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well, when I moved to the house my family and I live in now, I didn't have any real friends. Sure Tommy is nice and all, and he did help me find my room the first day we moved in, but no offense, he's like two, practically three-years-younger than me. I really needed a friend closer to my own age. And while I despise Angelica's treatment of the babies, and she and I have our share of competition, as you may recall in the episode, Susie vs. Angelica from season 2, I couldn't help but always wonder, maybe she treated those babies so mean because like me, she was also lonely, with no friend her age to play with either. Also, maybe being friends with me, would help straighten out the blond a bit, and help her to learn to be nicer to the babies. So far, I don't think that's really made a difference, but for me, I'm not nearly as lonely, and I do have somebody around my age to play with, as we do share a lot in common, Cynthia being one of them." Explained Susie.

"Wow! Well I'm glad you feel that way about Angelica, and have given her a friend, hopefully someday, when you two are a lot older, if not tomorrow, she'll come around and thank you." Said Nairobi-harper.

""I have no doubt that she'll come out and admit that she appreciates our friendship someday, I can just, feel it." Susie replied.

No sooner had Susie finished saying this, when a dark haired girl with a white cane wearing a dark purple dress walked up, and took a seat in the empty chair next to Nairobi-harper.

Nairobi-harper turned, and looked at the girl shyly.

"Oh, sorry, are you looking for Susie Carmichael?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"No, my name is theblindwriter95, and I'm looking for Chuckie Finster. Is he around here anywhere? I heard the rugrats were currently in Washington D.C. working on their latest story/Fan Fiction episode, whatever you wanna call it." Said theblindwriter95.

"Oh, I'm Nairobi-harper, and I'd be happy to lead you over to where Chuckie is. He's sitting over on the floor with his friends, though he might not feel much up to talking." Said Nairobi-harper.

"I heard that Tommy has gone missing today at the International Spy Museum, and they haven't found him yet. Don't worry, I know what to do." Said theblindwriter95, as Nairobi-harper took her by the hand, and led her over to where Chuckie was on the floor. He was sitting in a corner, his knees bunched up to his chest, looking as if he needed to go potty, only the four-year-old redhead had his face buried in his hands, crying quietly. Theblindwriter95 put a hand on Chuckie's trembling shoulder.

"Are you, Chuckie Finster?" Theblindwriter95 asked.

"Yeah I am, now go away." Chuckie snapped.

"Awe come on Chuckie. I know you're going through a rough time." Said theblindwriter95.

"You don't know the half of it. My bestest friend is gone, gone forever." Said Chuckie, as he started to cry again.

"Now Chuckie, don't cry, I'm sure Tommy will come back soon." Said theblindwriter95.

"Do you know where Tommy is?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, all I can tell you is he's reunited with somebody from his ancient past, but that's all I can tell you." Said theblindwriter95.

"I know, he ran into Rosie and they ran off to get married. I knew it. Ever since they metted lastest Valentine's Day and Tommy gotted that virus and sinus inflection, all he seems to care about now is pink haired, two-year-old Rosie." Said Chuckie, as he let out a small rathberry.

"Now Chuckie that's not true. And I can assure you, it's not Rosie. This past goes way further back than that, heck, I'm surprised Tommy didn't tell you about the first time he met up with these guys." Said theblindwriter95.

"Guys? What guys?" Chuckie asked.

"You'll find out in due time. If Tommy didn't tell you about it the first time it happened, I'd better not tell you. If he didn't want to frighten you with such events of that incident, I think he'd be pretty mad at me if he ever found out I told you about it, so I'll change the subject before I open my big mouth where I shouldn't. Now, I have some questions for you Chuckie." Said theblindwriter95.

"Questions? What kind of questions?" Chuckie asked.

"Just a few short ones that will be easy to answer. Besides, I think it will help you to take your mind off of missing Tommy." Said theblindwriter95.

"Oh all right then, ask your questions. What do you wanna know?" Chuckie asked with a sigh, as he finally turned around, and looked up at theblindwriter95.

"Well, my first question is, what was your favorite and least favorite adventure with Tommy throughout the show?" Theblindwriter95 asked.

"Well, I think my most favoritest aventure with Tommy was either that time when we built an ark to protect us from the rain. Everyone had to go on by two's, and me and Tommy got to go on together because we were bestest friends. It was really nice cuz our ark felt nice and safe, even if Phil did bring a lot of stinky aminals on it, and we had to let the snails out cuz there was no room, but the bestest part was we got to ditch Angelica, cuz there was only one of her. Though while that aventure was fun, I also liked when me and Tommy one time at a sleepover, fought the sandy man, and my daddy rescued us. It's hard to say which aventure I liked more, but both were good. As for my least favoritest aventure, you'd think it would be when we went to that big green box and I was nearly destroyed by that shadow guy, but no, you'd be wrong. My least favoritest aventure was when we ended up in that forrest after Dil was born. I mean come on. I fell overboard, nearly gott eated by a fish, dropped by monkeys, and while in the end, Tommy helped me, and we all founded the magic lizard, gotted Spike back and our monmmies and daddies founded us, a realization hit for me during all of that." Said Chuckie.

"What?" Theblindwriter95 asked.

"Now that Tommy had a little brother, we'd still be bestest friends, but things just, wouldn't be the same between us no more. He had a brother to take care of, splitting his attention between him and me. And even when I got a little sister a few months later when we went to Paris, it was different. Kimni could more easily join in on our aventures than Dil could for a while. It's only been ever since Tommy gotted over the Gray Plague and Dil learndid how to walk that things have more or less, gone back to the way they were before Dil was born, now that Dil can walk on his own and join us on our aventures. Of course, right now, I don't know what's scarier, all of us getting losted in that forrest, which, I might add, had Angelica and Spike not showed up, chances are that wolf would have eated me, I just know it, but I'm not sure what's worser. All of us getting losted in that gforrest, or Tommy mysteriously disappearing in the Spy Museum. Either way, Tommy's doomed, and I can't do nothing about it." Said Chuckie.

"Oh just give it some time. I'm sure before you know it, Tommy will come back." Said theblind writer95.

"What if he doesn't?" Chuckie asked.

"You'll always have the memories. Just think about that ark, or fighting the sandman, or I can think of another time I'm surprised you didn't mention. When you two freed the sea buddies at the beach." Said theblindwriter95.

"Yeah that was another good one too. Though it was harder than it looked, especially when the growed ups kept trying to stop us, but in the end, we freed them, and I'm sure they're happy in their castle at the bottom of the ocean." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are too. Now, my next question for you Chuckie is, do you like your new mommy?" Theblindwriter95 asked.

"Oh I love my new mommy! She's the bestest! She's nice to me and reads me stories, and she always knows how to make me feel good in the middle of the night when I'm having a nightscare. I'm so glad I got Kira for a mommy and not that Coco lady." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, me too. That lady wasn't very nice." Said theblindwriter95.

"No, she isn't." Chuckie replied.

"Anyway, I have one more question for you Chuckie, and that question is, how did it feel working with Christine? Was she better than Nancy or did you like them both?" Theblindwriter95 asked.

"I'll admit, and I don't know if it's because by the time Nancy came on bored, we were all starting to get burned out, and Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon was rushing us to get Rugrats finished so we could move on to All Grown Up, but I enjoyed working with Christine more. She was sweet and always nice to me, and in my opinion, she did a better job of my voice. Also, she made sure I had time to relax, and never rushed me. With Nancy, she always seemed to be pushy, stubborn, and I'd rather be potty trained all over again opposed to working with her. But again, it's quite possible that it's because we were in a bit of a rush job to get the series finished, while when working with Christine, we got a year and a half off when our producers went off to create that show with those creepy monsters, something I strongly disapproved of, and was glad when we got to return for a fourth season, and those creepy monsters disappeardid forever, but if I could have one more day with Christine, I'd give anything for that, and I'm sorry she's not with us no more." Said Chuckie, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well, I'm sorry if I made you cry, but I hope you can try to have a good time on the rest of your trip in Washington D.C. and I hope you guys find Tommy." Said theblindwriter95.

"Yeah, me too, I really miss him." Chuckie replied, as he got up from his spot on the floor and made his way towards the elevator, as he looked around and noticed the music had stopped, and his friends had all quietly gotten up off of the floor and had headed back upstairs to their hotel room. Since Chuckie knew his floor was the top button on the elevator, and his room was at the very end of the hall, he could get back there with no problem, even though at age 4, he still hadn't quite learned all of his numbers yet, even though Zack was trying very hard to teach them to him.

"Bye Chuckie, thank you." Called theblindwriter95, as the elevator doors opened up.

"You're welcome." Chuckie replied, as the elevator doors closed, and he headed back upstairs, to his hotel room.

At this point, theblindwriter95 made her way back over to the table where she was sitting with Nairobi-harper, only to find it was deserted. Curious as to where Nairobi-harper had gone, theblindwriter95 stepped outside of the hotel to get some air.

"Hey! How did it go talking with Chuckie?" Nairobi-harper asked, upon seeing theblindwriter95 step outside of the hotel.

"Good, except that Chuckie is quite sensitive. I made the poor kid cry, and it made me almost cry." Theblindwriter95 replied.

"Awe, I wouldn't worry about it. They're all going through a rough time right now. I'm sure things will get better for him really soon. Anyway, I saw an ice cream shop up the street, care to come get some ice cream with me?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"I'd love to! A double scoop of double fudge chocolate ice cream, sounds good right about now." Said theblindwriter95.

"A scoop of vanilla sounds good to me." Said Nairobi-harper, as they joined hands, and walked down to the ice cream shop in Washington D.C.

And this, ends this bonus section.

Author's Note: Wanna keep this story going? You know what to do. Ask questions for the Rugrats, OC's, and families of the Rugrats in the reviews and PM's, and their answers will appear in future chapters. We're up to 15 chapters and 41 reviews on this story, let's keep it going! And as for the Washington DC Story, I'm sorry no more chapters appeared today. I didn't feel very good this morning, so fell asleep for a while, and I have some place to go this evening, so sadly, can't work on it right now, but I don't have any plans at this point to go anywhere tomorrow, so perhaps tomorrow, I can spend the day, releasing the next 4 chapters, since I wasn't able to get 2 chapters done today. Anyway, you all take care, and, we'll talk soon!


	16. Bonus, A Question for Reggie

Chapter 16, Bonus, A Question for Reggie

It was around the holidays, six months after Olaughlinhunter had given Angelica those broccoli cookies at the park the previous summer. He was on his annual ski trip in Colorado, when he came out of his cabin one day, only to spot a young little boy of about six-years-old with brown hair, wearing a dark green snowsuit with red trim. Olaughlinhunter stopped and studied this little boy for a few minutes, before the young boy, spoke up.

"What are you staring at cheesehead?" Reggie asked.

"Are you, are you, Reggie?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"That's my name cheesehead, don't wear it out. Though how did you know my name anyway?" Reggie asked.

"Well, for starters, you should know my name isn't cheesehead. My name is olaughlinhunter, and next to Celrock, El Nugget, Nairobi-harper, HazelNutSwirl, and sovietlollypop, I'm one of the biggest fans of Rugrats around, and it was my vote that got Angelica Orders Out on to the Decade in Diapers DVD a while back, putting it as one of the best ten episodes of all times." Said olaughlinhunter, as he put a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I don't care about those stupid rugrats, they live out in California. I on the other hand, am from good old bean town, known as Boston, that is, until my mommy and daddy got a divorce, sending me to live with my daddy in this Bob for saken place called Colorado, where there's two seasons, winter, and the Fourth of July. So what do you want with me anyway?" Reggie asked.

"Well, I have a question for you." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Oh yeah? What? And make it snappy, my daddy will be coming back soon to take me skiing, and he hates to wait. He especially hates to wait after he's had a bottle of this smelly stuff he likes to drink. I've never quite figured it out, but my dad drinks special stuff that makes him act mean, and at times, the guy thinks he can fly! So, what's your stupid question, dork?" Reggie asked.

"Ok, here's my question for you. Would you want to meet Angelica in the future?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Angelica? Angelica? That blond with pigtails who lives out in California, and claims to be the villan to those dumb babies out there? The cousin of the braveliest baby in the whole wide world? Pickled Shrimp, I mean, uh, Tommy Pickles, until I finally gave in, and gave him nightmares?" Reggie asked.

"Yes, that's the girl I'm thinking of. So, would you ever want to meet her?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh boy would I ever! For starters, no offense to Angelica, but I don't think she's treating those babies right. I mean come on, some two-year-old cheesehead punk with dark black hair who tied my shoes together last summer, even claimed he thought Angelica was a lot nicer than me, and that he doesn't say that too often." Said Reggie.

"Uh, correction, that kid's name is Jesse, not Cheesehead." Said Olaughlinhunter, cutting Reggie off.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Don't interrupt me mister." Snapped Reggie, as he stuck his fist into olaughlinhunter's face.

Olaughlinhunter gulped.

"Uh, sorry." Olaughlinhunter said hesitantly.

"There, now that's better, isn't it? Now, like I was saying, I wanna meet that Angelica person, because I feel I could teach her a thing or two about being mean to babies. That's right, when I lived in Bean Town, I had Rosie, Hazel, Courtney, Natalie, Skyler, and Mary wrapped so tight around my little fingers, that nothing, would drag them away. When I faked a leg injury, I had them waiting on me hand and foot. When Rosie and Hazel feared dust bunnies, I made sure they had a reason to fear them, telling them of the Dust Bunny Queen who eats baby ladies for lunch, and even when out of town guests come to visit, I make sure they have the worstest time of their lives. And I succeeded in this plan, causing that brat Tommy Pickles to return home, only to suffer from endless nightmares. Honestly, Angelica's been too nice to those babies if Tommy wasn't afraid to go up against me, causing me to eventually, almost drown, and forcing yucky medicine down my throat, but once I get through with Angelica, she'll be such a pro at being so mean to those babies, there'll not be another brave baby on this planet, ever again! I even heard from Rosie when I went back to Bean Town for a visit around Halloween about the trip she took to Washington D.C. lastest summer, and how even after being shot, her precious boyfriend is still the toughest dude around. Sorry Angelica, but you're doing it all wrong. If I ever meet you, I'm gonna teach you the right way to treat babies, and babies, look out, because once I'm done with miss goldy locks, you can kiss your happy days goodbye, as when I'm done with Angelica, she'll be an unstoppable mean force that even I won't be able to beat. Yeah Tommy wommy, if you thought those crooks Bob and Mike or whatever their names were were so mean, just wait until I make Angelica into a crook just as mean as those two bastards. You and your wimpy friends, will never, sleep, again! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Reggie, an evil smile on his face.

"Oh, I see. Well, had you ever considered the possibility that you're the slightest bit meaner than Angelica, because of where you're from?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"What do you mean, because of where I'm from?" Reggie asked.

"Well, people who are from the New England part of America, are a lot more cold hearted than those out in California. It's because you guys face such cold, horrible, weather conditions much of the year, and it's not much different here in Colorado either. The environment you're in, can effect your mood greatly, thus, giving you the evil attitude you have, while Angelica, gets warm sunshine most of the year, not to mention, she's a girl, while you're a guy, and maybe it's because I'm a guy, but I believe guys to be meaner than girls when they take on the job of villan. Oh, and as for your plan to turn Tommy into a scaredy cat, I'm sorry, but according to Celrock and all of the other fans, as well as his precious girlfriend Rosie, Tommy's one tough ombray to beat, you'll never get Angelica to break him, and do you know why? Because Tommy's put up with her for so long, he knows her tricks inside and out. Afraid your plan will fail Reggie in that regard." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Oh we'll just see about that. I gotta ask you, what's Angelica's weakness?" Reggie asked.

"Broccoli, she cannot stand broccoli." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Well I can't stand it when people spit up on me, or treat me like a baby." Said Reggie.

"Oh, that reminds me." Said olaughlinhunter, as he pulled a pacifier out of his pocket.

"Hey! What are you doing with that binky?" Reggie screamed.

"Here you go my little baby Reggie. Suck on this now." Said olaughlinhunter teasingly, as he stuffed the pacifier into Reggie's mouth, only to have Reggie spit it out in his face, causing it to poke olaughlinhunter in the eye.

"Ow!" Said olaughlinhunter.

Reggie just fell to the ground and started laughing. Annoyed by this, olaughlinhunter pinned him to the ground, and stuffed the pacifier back into Reggie's mouth, keeping his hand there, so he couldn't spit it out a second time. While he restrained the six-year-old devil, olaughlinhunter went on to give Reggie a stirn lecture.

"Well my boy, to tell you the honest truth, I don't care much for how Angelica treats the babies back in California, and I don't care much for how you treat Rosie and her friends in Boston. Suck on this pacifier, and learn that you're only going to traumatize those babies for life. You may think it's funny, but the rest of us, don't exactly think so. And another thing. They're not the shrimpy wimpy two-month-old babies like you made poor Tommy out to be when he came to visit Rosie last spring and got sick, you're the shrimpy wimpy one. You act more like a baby than all of the babies in the world combined, and it's time, for you to stop, you understand?" Demanded olaughlinhunter, as he lifted his hand from Reggie's face, only to have Reggie spit out the pacifier at this point, and start crying.

The boy got out of the snow, kneeled down, clasp his hands together, and through his tears, he begged for forgiveness.

"Please, please, forgive me! I'm sorry I was ever mean to Rosie and her friends. I'm sorry I ever called Tommy a Pickled shrimp casarole and claimed he was only two-months-old. I'm sorry for everything I did, and I promise I'll never be bad again. Only please, don't stick another binky into my mouth for as long as I live. Please! Please! Please!" Begged Reggie at the top of his lungs, through his tears.

"I'll only forgive you, if I see some improvement. I seem to recall Angelica pulling some similar apology to her daddy after she ran away from home once, and let me just say, that was an empty promise. And I have no doubt that you only gave me an empty promise just now too, is this true?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Without responding, Reggie got up off of the ground, punched olaughlinhunter in the forehead, stuck his tongue out at him, and turned towards his cabin at the ski resort, running off towards the cabin as quickly as he could, running into the door before olaughlinhunter could get him back. Disgusted with Reggie's attitude, he marched up to the window, where he saw Reggie inside, undressing out of his snowsuit and back into his Reptar pajamas. No sooner had Reggie turned to look over at the window, when olaughlinhunter stuck his tongue out at Reggie, then turned around, and ran as fast as he could, back to his cabin at the ski lodge, as he ran inside, bolting the door shut behind him, as he sat down on his bed, his heart pounding.

"_Glad I got away from that boy while I had the chance, that kid is awful! I'll take Angelica over Reggie, any day. But it's no wonder that kid is mean. Only the son of an alcoholic and split up parents would act like that, and sad to say this, but Reggie, falls into both categories._" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as he sat there on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: So, are you fans running out of questions? Are you getting burned out? I ask as it's been a little bit since a ton of new questions have been asked. No matter, we can continue this story at anytime, I'm always up for adding more bonus chapters whenever you should come up with any questions for your favorite Rugrats characters, OC's, and so on, just ask, and I'll make those babies scribbled answers legible so you can read them. For now, you all take care, and, be looking for more stories, and chapters in existing ongoing stories, coming soon!


	17. Bonus, More Questions for Angelica

Author's Note: You may be sitting here and wondering, didn't this chapter appear a few days ago? And the answer is, yes. However, as a result of a complaint I got from one of my biggest fans, who nicely came to me privately, rather than leaving a nasty public review, I've taken the time, to update this chapter, removing the part that disturbed them. Also, the review that was left on chapter 16 of this story, that sparked the disturbing portion of this chapter, has also been removed, thankfully, there was a way to remove that, even after it was posted publically, which I admit, puts me at ease that I can do that, well, here is chapter 17, now all cleaned up, and hopefully, to everybody's liking. To anybody who enjoyed the dirty portion of this chapter that use to exist, prior to its removal, I apologize for its removal, but I hope you enjoy what remains of this chapter, and with that, let's get on, with chapter 17!

Chapter 17, Bonus, More Questions for Angelica

A couple of days after the Rugrats and their families had returned from Washington D.C. Stu and Didi decided to throw a barbecue for the entire neighborhood, to celebrate their return, Tommy's third birthday, and the fact that summer would soon be over, and their oldest child would soon be entering preschool, causing the Pickles household, to enter a new chapter in their lives. On the same day of the barbecue, Nairobi-harper, Boris Yeltsin, and SovietLolliepop were all hanging out in Nairobi-harper's backyard, playing a rousing game of Chinese Checkers, when a delicious aroma filled the air, catching Sovietlolliepop's attention.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

Boris Yeltsin and Nairobi-harper both took a wiff before responding.

"Smells like barbecue to me." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot! Guys, weren't we invited to that big barbecue being put on by the Rugrats and their families?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Oh yeah, I had made some delicious Mongolian tea for the occasion." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"And I baked some sugar cookies." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"Well, I sadly, didn't prepare anything, but guess I could make up a pitcher of coolade before we go." Said Nairobi-harper, as she went inside to the kitchen, where the three authors got to work mixing up the coolade. Once it was done, they let it chill for an hour at least, before heading over to the barbecue. Upon arriving at the barbecue, which was taking place in Tommy and Dil's backyard, they ran into Celrock, who was helping to lay out some salads on to a table up near the house.

"Well hello there Celrock, how nice to see you here!" Said Nairobi-harper excitedly.

"Thank you Nairobi-harper." Said Celrock.

"Oh, and Boris Yeltsin and Sovietlolliepop accompanied me to the party as well, and we all brought something." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Didi told me that there was some room for items over on the table with the green table cloth." Said Celrock.

Sovietlolliepop looked around until he spotted a long rectangular table with a green table cloth over on the edge of the yard, where he led Nairobi-harper and Boris Yeltsin over to it, and they placed down the items they had brought with them to the party. Once their items were secure on the table, the authors split off to look for their all time favorite people, and the whole reason why they came to this party, to hang out with the Rugrats and OC's, and ask them some more questions. Sovietlolliepop and Boris Yeltsin were craving some sweets, so they headed over to a table draped with a white table cloth, filled with an assortment of cookies, cakes and pies, where naturally, they ran into the five-year-old blond known as Angelica, while Nairobi-harper separated from the group, eager to go find the other babies. She found them, playing in Tommy's sandbox. Upon noticing this, she made herself comfortable next to Tommy, who was wearing his red Nationals Stadium t-shirt and black shorts he had gotten in Washington D.C. and still had a bunch of bandages covering his body, and the stitches in his left hand. She also assumed he still had the stitches in his right shoulder as well, only they were covered up by the shirt at this point, so nobody could notice, and to cushion his boobooed feet, Tommy was wearing a pair of white socks that day, caring less if he got sand all over them from playing in the sandbox.

"Hey guys, it's Nairobi-harper." Said Nairobi-harper, as she put a gentle hand on to Tommy's right shoulder. He looked up from the whole he was digging in the sand with his green Reptar shovel, and turned to look at Nairobi-harper.

"Oh, hey Nairobi-harper, you came to play with us? We're just digging wholes in the sand." Said Tommy.

"Well, not exactly. I did come to eat some delicious food at this barbecue your parents are throwing, and ask you guys some more questions. I see you all made it back safe and sound from Washington D.C. And Tommy, from how it looks, I see you didn't have the best trip, judging from all of those booboos." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Oh, it's ok, I'll be better soon, and now that I'm home in my own backyard, we're gonna have fun where nothing bad can happen." Said Tommy with a big reassuring grin on his face.

"Wow, for somebody who suffered child abuse and a gun shot on their trip, as I heard all about it on the news, you sure are in good spirits." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yep, that's my bestest best friend Tommy, he can't stay down forever. Besides, life would be a drag if we always let the bad things, get us down, right Tommy?" Zack asked, as he got up from where he was digging in the sand, and went over to stand on Tommy's other side, opposite from where Nairobi-harper was sitting. He was wearing his red shorts, along with his white National's Stadium t-shirt he had gotten in Washington D.C. and he was barefooted.

"That's right Zack." Said Tommy.

"I must say, both of you, Zack and Tommy, well, you two look pretty cute together in your soovineer outfits. You look almost like twins!" Said Nairobi-harper.

"Thanks Nairobi-harper." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, thank you. Though I'm sure you're not here to talk to us about the recent trip we took." Said Zack.

"Yeah Nairobi-harper, what's your real question for today?" Tommy asked.

"Both of you are right, I'm not here to talk about your recent trip you took to Washington D.C. I do have a question for you all. And that question would be, would you babies ever like to see 'Inside Out?'" Nairobi-harper asked.

"I don't know, what's Inside Out?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, Inside Out is this really cool movie where this little girl named Riley struggles with moving to a new town. However, her different emotions take on their own personalities, living in Riley's mind. Anyway, I guess to tell you all simply, without giving too much away, the movie more or less, takes place inside the mind of Riley, as the emotions try to help Riley cope with these new changes in her life, only it's not very easy to do." Explained Nairobi-harper.

"Oh wow, that sounds interesting, yeah, I'd like to see this movie." Said Zack.

"Yeah, me too." Said Tommy.

"Me three." Said Phil.

"Me four." Said Lil.

"Me eight-hundred and fifty seven." Said Jesse.

"Me six bazillion." Said Kimi.

"Uh, me, um, me green." Said Dil.

"You're spose to say a number Dil." Said Lil.

"Awe, Dilly doesn't knows all of his numbers yet." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I always thought green was a number anyway." Said Dil.

"No Dil, green is a color." Said Lil.

"I don't know you guys, maybe this movie isn't such a good idea. Member when we went to that Reptar movie, and we had to go to Tokyo? I don't know if I wanna go through that again." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, it will be fun!" Said Tommy, just as Celrock, who overheard the entire conversation, walked up to Nairobi-harper and the other rugrats.

"Pardon me, but what are you guys talking about?" Celrock asked.

"Oh, we're just talking about going to see the new movie, Inside Out." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, but what if this movie, goes a bit too far with the whole inside out thing, and the emotions jump out of the movie, outside of Riley's mind, and jump into our world, and we've gots to get them back together with this Riley person, before it's too late? I don't think we can do it." Cried Chuckie.

"Wait a second Chuckie, that's a great idea! Nairobi-harper, it's thanks to Chuckie here, that I was able to help you compile a new story idea for you." Said Celrock.

"Really? And what's that?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"You do a story where the Rugrats go to see Inside Out, only they go on an adventure, similar to what happened in Runaway Reptar, only instead of the Rugrats going into the movie like they did that time, the movie comes out of the screen, and into their world, reeking havoc on their town, and it's up to the babies, to get Riley's emotions back into the movie somehow, before it's too late, and poor Riley, becomes a walking zombie, ruining the entire movie for everybody." Suggested Celrock.

"Oooh, I love this idea! I'll definitely consider this for one of my future stories, once I start doing crossovers on Fan Fiction, making it a Rugrats, and Inside Out crossover." Said Nairobi-harper.

"So where are we gonna go see the movie you guys?" Chuckie asked.

"And is Tommy's grandpa gonna take us?" Lil asked.

"Hey, maybe we'll go back to the parking lot movie." Said Tommy.

"Nah I'd rather go to the other kind of movie place, where there's the cuppy part and the gum under the seats." Said Phil.

"What if we got Tommy's grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu to take you all to see a feature of Inside Out at the iMac theater." Suggested Celrock.

"Uh, what's an iMac movie?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, an iMac movie screen, is this huge screen that's like eight stories high, that's about the height of Reptar, and it's really cool, because it makes the pictures look gigantic, like they were life size." Said Celrock.

"Oh no, now I know it's going to happen, if the movie is the same size as we are, then they'll really come out to get us." Said Chuckie in a panic.

"No worries Chuckie, it's just a movie, what could go wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe you're right, what could go wrong?" Chuckie asked again, calming down a little bit, realizing his best friend was right.

"Well babies and fans reading this story, you'll just have to wait until I release the story, to find out what happens!" Said Nairobi-harper, as she got up from the sandbox and went over to the table of salads, to help herself to some three bean salad that Phil and Lil's father had made for the party.

In a completely different part of the yard, Boris Yeltsin, Sovietlolliepop and Angelica were all seated on a Cynthia picnic blanket, eating the sugar cookies that Sovietlolliepop had brought to the party, and drinking the tea that Boris Yeltson had brought to the party, when these two authors, decided to strike up some conversation with Angelica, while dining on their snacks.

"So Angelica, I have three questions for you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What's up Boris?" Angelica asked, as she popped another sugar cookie into her mouth.

"Well, my first question is, how did you first meet Phil, Lil and Susie?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, as for Phil and Lil, you already know part of the story if you've seen the Moving Away episode from season three, but if I must, I'll tell you the story, but pay attention cuz I'm only going to tell it once. Well, the first thing you oughtta know is, I actually first met Phil and Lil at some potluck dinner my mommy and daddy drug me to when I was about two-years-old. It was boring, with yucky food to eat and no cookies, so I crawled off, looking for something to do, when I spotted these two smaller babies with an inch of brown hair on their heads, crawling through the grass. They were busy eating worms and bugs, totally grossing me out. Disgusted by this, after watching them for a few minutes, I found the sandbox in the park, and kept myself entertained until the party was over, or until my mommy or daddy came over, and made me eat some of the yucky food there. I forget now which one it was, but I couldn't get the image of these disgusting babies out of my head, little did I know that who I met at the park that day, I'd be seeing again sometime later. It was not long after my third birthday, when I received the unpleasant news that my bald baby cousin Tommy Pickles and his mommy and daddy had moved back into town. They were having a huge party to welcome them to the neighborhood, of course, I could only hope that my aunt Didi and uncle Stu would have something sweet and delicious, not icky old burgers and vegetables in bean dip. On the day before the big party, me and my daddy went to the Deville's house, where I met Phil and Lil. Of course, I still couldn't get over how gross and disgusting they were back when I first met them, not to mention, I knew that if these babies overruled the town, I'd never get any attention from my parents or my aunt and uncle, so I came up with this plan you see. A plan to get all of the babies to hate one another. So I told Phil and Lil that my cousin Tommy ate buttons and snapped diapers off one's butt. Of course, I then told Chuckie that Phil and Lil cut hair and stomped on glasses, and I told Tommy that Chuckie was a toy steeler. My plan went great, until I got my head stuck in the fence, trying to get some cookies out of the next yard, after Phil and Lil trying to tell me that if they crawled through there they'd get stuck. I only did it, hoping to prove them wrong, only to learn they were right. In the end, those babies saved my life, but while I appreciated them for that brief moment, I soon learned they were all in this together, and since I was the older kid, well, I wasn't going to let them spoil my plans, so I started being mean to the babies once I saw they were always getting the attention of the growed ups before me, and, well, the rest is history." Explained Angelica.

"Ok, and now that you mention that, I do now remember how things played out in the flashback that took place during the Moving Away episode. However, you didn't answer my whole question. How did you meet Susie?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh yeah, Susie. Let's see. Well, it was a few days after her family had moved to town. We were all invited to some barbecue at my uncle Stu and aunt Didi's house, welcoming the Carmichaels to the neighborhood. This is where I met Susie. For once, somebody my age, not a dumb baby to play with. Of course, I didn't appreciate that the babies got along with her so well, and were saying things about how she was much nicer than me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I took the babies desserts, only to get in trouble with the growed ups, getting put into time out for it. Once the adults weren't paying attention, I snuck out of time out, and found Susie, playing with some Cynthia workout center she had brought over with her. I soon learned that we both liked Cynthia, giving us something in common, causing us to become friends, until a couple of days later, when we all learned that Finster was afraid of the slide, causing me and Susie to fight over what Chuckie really was. I of course told everyone that he was a big scaredy cat, while Susie kept trying to convince me that he was a big brave dog, and after that, we've had quite a few quarrels, disagreeing much of the time, but somehow, we've remained friends through it all, and it is kind of nice having somebody around who's my age to play with. And I'm looking forward to us being in kindergarten together this coming fall, in hopes that it goes as well as preschool did." Said Angelica.

"Oh wow, I see, very interesting. And yeah, I remember the whole slide incident with Chuckie too. He stuck up for himself and proclaimed he wasn't an animal, that he was a human bean, I mean, being, and he conquered his fear of slides in the end." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"So, what's your next question for me Mister Boris Yeltsin sir?" Angelica asked.

"Well Angelica, my next question for you is, would you want to meet Reggie in the future?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Reggie? That villan from where Pickles cute little girlfriend is, who managed to give my cousin Tommy nightscares? Of course I'd love to meet him. After all, he succeeded at doing something even I haven't managed to do yet. Give the braveliest baby in the world, endless nightscares. If only I could meet Reggie, I surely wanna learn his technique on how to treat dumb babies, and when Reggie is done with me, Chuckie Finster won't be the only scaredy cat around here no more, oh no way. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Angelica, with an evil smile on her face.

"I see! Well, I'm not sure if you'll have much success with this plan, seeing that I'm afraid your cousin knows all of your tricks too well, you may not have as easy of a time turning Tommy into Chuckie as Reggie did, and even that was only temporary, as once Tommy and the gang stood up to Reggie, giving him a taste of his own medicine, and yes, I kid you not, they really, gave him medicine, the nightmares stopped and Tommy went back to being his old brave self, sleeping peacefully at night once again, but who says you shouldn't try. I'm just saying, it may be harder for you to succeed at this plan than you think." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Well, you just wait and see Mister Yeltsin, the day I meet Reggie is the day when Miss Angelica C Pickles is going to make a huge change, so dumb babies, look out." Said Angelica.

"Whatever you say Angelica." Said Boris Yeltsin with a sigh.

"Anyway, do you gots anymore questions for me?" Angelica asked.

"Yep, one more. In your dream in Sweet Baby Angelica, what was it like being a baby again for you? Did you enjoy it at all?" Boris Yeltsin asked, as he took another sip of his tea.

"Surprisingly, I did. Though to tell you all the honest truth, I was glad when I awoke, I don't wish to be a real dumb little baby again, ever." Said Angelica, as she touched the cup of tea that Boris Yeltsin was drinking.

"Oh, I'm drinking some tea, want to try some Angelica?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Sure!" Replied Angelica, as Boris Yeltsin poured Angelica a cup of tea and set it down in front of her.

"Here you go Angelica, try this." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he set the cup of tea down in front of her.

Angelica picked up the cup and took a sip of the tea.

"Yuck!" Angelica exclaimed, upon spitting the tea out.

"Oh, sorry you didn't like it Angelica." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he got up to go fetch some paper towels to clean up the mess Angelica made as a result of spitting the tea out.

While Boris Yeltsin was gone, Sovietlolliepop took this opportunity, to ask Angelica a question.

"You know Angelica, you really could have been a lot nicer to Boris Yeltsin when you didn't like the tea." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"Oh really? And what do you suggest Sovietlolliepop?" Angelica asked.

"Well, you could have politely said, that you were sorry, you didn't like the tea, but thanks for offering me some." Suggested Sovietlolliepop.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Don't you have a real question for me? And if it's to offer me some more tea, the answer is, no." Said Angelica.

"As a matter of fact Angelica, I do have a question for you. And this question, may take a little bit of thinking on your part." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"Ok? What's your question?" Angelica asked.

"Ok Angelica, my question for you is, do you have any regrets and if so would you ever be willing to truly apologize to the Rugrats and others you know?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

Angelica stuffed the last two sugar cookies on the plate into her mouth, and thought about the question that Sovietlolliepop had just asked her. She thought about all of the times she had been so mean to the babies, as well as to other people she knew, like her aunt and uncle, her parents, and the parents of the babies. Once she had thought about how she would respond for a few minutes, she brushed the cookie crumbs off of her mouth, so her parents wouldn't discover she filled up on sweets at the barbecue, once they came back outside to check on her and the other toddlers, then began her reply.

"Well, to tell you the whole truth Sovietlolliepop, I do regret doing a lot of the things I did to the babies. Like handcuffing Chuckie to myself. I even tried to get him to forgive me, getting him to be my best friend, after handcuffing myself to my own bed, hoping Chuckie would help me get unstuck, but he wasn't buying my comment. If only I had been much nicer to the babies up to this point, maybe he would have helped me uncuff myself from my bed, instead of my daddy finding me later on, yelling at me for taking that handcuff set in the first place, which you all know was suppose to go to the orphanage. And then there's that time when I made the babies look sick so I could go to the Dummi Bears circus thing. In the end, I got to see the show on video, and thinking back on it, I wonder now, why I wasted my time, when there's a good chance, I would have eventually, seen it anyway? And the biggest mistake I ever made, was causing Chaz to nearly marry Coco. Even I thought that was bad for me, and I'll never forgive myself for nearly pulling that off. Maybe Kimi is a pain at times, as she seems to believe that I'm not as bad as everybody says I am, but she's always annoying me, trying to get me to always play with her and stuff, though since Zack came along, she's given up always trying to play with me, spending more time with him, but if anything, I regret a lot of the things I did, as I only did it because I was jealous. Yeah that's right, I've always been jealous of Tommy and his little friends, cuz my cousin, younger than me, is the one that everybody looks up to and plays with, and me? Well nobody cares for me, they're afraid of me, all because I had to be so mean. Oh why did I have to be so mean? If I could go back in time, and could take everything back, I would. I'm sorry I ever threw Tommy's ball into the next yard. I'm sorry I ever broke his clown lamp. I'm sorry I hid Chuckie's glasses during hide and go seek, causing Chuckie to end up outside in the rain, unable to see where he was going. I'm sorry I made aunt Didi and uncle Stu wait on me hand and foot when I faked that broken leg. I was just, so mad at the time that as the guest, nobody was paying attention to me. I knew it wasn't broken all along, but I wanted to teach them a lesson, and I did get the attention I wanted, but I did it in the wrong way. I'm sorry I broke my mommy's toy town, or whatever it was at her office. Mommy claims it wasn't a toy, and thanks to me, she could have possibly losted her job, but I wanted a toy town so bad, and right then, that I was only thinking of myself. And then of course with the whole Coco thing, I guess I o both, Chuckie and Chaz an apology. What was I thinking, getting Chuckie's daddy together with that lady? Why she's even worser than me! Though in some ways, had I not done the many things I've done in my time, those dumb babies wouldn't have me to thank for wrecking them later, and our trip to Paris would have been boring, but just the same, someday, when I'm all growed up, I plan to apologize to everybody I hurt, and explain to them how I really felt all of this time." Explained Angelica.

"Why not right now?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

"Are you kidding? If I did it right now, nobody would believe me. I've tricked the babies so much, I even pulled off a pretend twin sister, of course, everybody except Tommy believed Balina was real, but point is, if I did it now, nobody would accept my apology, but maybe, since I'm going into kindergarten, maybe, just maybe, if I can find it deep down to try to be nicer to the babies and everybody else from now on, perhaps someday, when we're all growed up, I can truthfully apologize for everything I did when we were little, and everybody will accept my apology." Said Angelica.

"Well, this is a good start Angelica, and, here's wishing you the best of luck on doing this. After all, only you can decide to make this change in your life, and I know that deep down, if you can believe in yourself, you can make this happen." Said Sovietlolliepop, as he came around next to Angelica, and gave her a pat on the back.

"Thanks sovietlolliepop, you're the greatest." Said Angelica, looking up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on Angelica, let's see if your uncle Stu has finished grilling the burgers and hotdogs for tonight's barbecue." Said Sovietlolliepop, as he and Angelica went over to catch up with the other Rugrats, OC's, authors, and the parents and guardians of the Rugrats and OC's, as Stu was laying out some freshly cooked burgers and hotdogs on the table where everybody would be sitting down to eat.

"Dinner is served." Said Stu, as he lay down the last plate of hamburgers on the table, and everybody sat down and started to eat.

And this, ends this bonus section. Wanna see this story continue? You know what to do. Keep asking questions for the rugrats in the reviews, and their answers will appear, in future chapters! Have fun, and, we'll talk soon!

Author's Note: Since I cut out the stuff in this chapter that caused the raiting to be changed from K to T, I've since gone and changed the raiting back to K, now that this chapter is once again, K compliant, excluding the dirty language this chapter previously possessed.


	18. Bonus, Questions for Chuckie and Kimi

Author's Note: A lot of the events in this next chapter will parody an outing I had to visit my nephew yesterday, I hope you enjoy, as along with parodying these events, we see some more questions from the fans of Rugrats, answered, by the Rugrats themselves!

Chapter 18, Bonus, Questions for Chuckie and Kimi

It was sometime in the late spring. Boris Yeltsin had stopped by Stu and Didi's, as he was interested in trying out Didi's latest dish, a barbecue roast that she had cook all day in the crockpot. He also had some questions for a couple of the rugrats, and only hoped those particular toddlers were spending the day at Tommy and Dil's on this particular day. To his pleasant surprise, they were, as he was let into the house by Didi, before she went back to the kitchen to check on her roast, and prepare the side dishes that would be served with the meat, green beans and mash potatoes. While Didi went to prepare the rest of dinner, and Stu was down in the basement, working on one of his latest inventions, Boris Yeltsin made his way over to the playpen, where he found 1-year-old Dil, 3-year-old Chuckie, 34-month-old Kimi, and 19-months-old Zack, all sitting there, trying to figure out something to do.

"Hey, it's Boris Yeltsin, what's up guys?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh nothing, we're just waiting around until Tommy wakes up from his nap so we can go do something fun." Zack replied.

"Yeah, we wanna play outside, but we can't exactly leave the playpen without Tommy." Kimi added.

"How come?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Uh, cuz Tommy has the tool to let us out of here." Chuckie replied.

"Oh, right." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Besides, it's all my falt that Tommy's taking a longer nappy than the rest of us did." Said Dil.

"Why do you say that?" Zack asked.

"Cuz, I had a nightscare lastest night, and Tommy stayed awake with me till I falled back to sleep. When I waked up this morning, not sure when he went back to sleep, but my brother must really love me, cuz he was lying on the floor outside of my crib." Said Dil.

"No wonder he was tired Dil, I've slept on the carpet before, and it's not very comfortable." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What was your nightscare all about Dilly?" Kimi asked.

"Uh, I don't wanna talk about it." Dil replied.

"Good, I don't really wanna get a nightscare tonight, thank you very much." Said Chuckie with a sigh of relief.

"Well, while we wait for Tommy to wake up from his nap, I do have some questions for you Chuckie." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"You do? What?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, my first question for you is, what would you say are some of your favorite episodes of Rugrats?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, there were so many, but I'd have to say I liked some of the ones where they revolved around me. Like the time I made a tycoon and turndid into a Chuckerfly, making myself really really cute, and then there was that time when I could breeth through my nose. Maybe it didn't last forever, but I liked that in the end, I learned that I was still me, even if my nose was stuffy sometimes. And then there was that episode where I had my own collection of rocks. I found though in the end, more rocks wasn't better, but I'll always keep my little moon shaped rock with me." Said Chuckie, as he pulled the moon shaped rock out of his shorts pocket for a brief second to show everybody, before putting it back and continuing to name off his favorite episodes.

"And then there was that time when I played with that kid Freddy in the park. He was more ascared of stuff than me, but it helped me realize that maybe me and Tommy don't always gots to like all of the same things to be bestest friends. I also liked that time when I gotted my firstest library card. I did lose it, but glad it was only stucked to my pants where I had spilled some blueberries earlier that day. But I think my favoritest episode would gots to be either that time it was my sister's birthday, and I helped her find her cake, or that time when I metted Emma at the park. Tommy, Phil and Lil worked so hard to keep her big brother away from me so me and Emma could play together. But the bestest part was when I saved Emma from the ants who were attacking us in that whole, when we were trying to hide from her big brother, only for him to find me, and appreciating what I did for his sister, allowing us to play together all of the time." Said Chuckie, as a dreamy smile came across his face, sitting back in the playpen, leaning against the glass doors that lined the back of it, nearly getting lost in thought, as he recalled these lovely memories from his younger years.

"Have you seen Emma since?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Nope, but I hope to see her again someday. I do sometimes feel kind of left out when I see Zack and Kimi playing together, and Tommy talking with Rosie on Peter's iPhone thingy, sometimes, I just wish I had a girl to call my own." Said Chuckie with a shrug.

"Awe, don't worry, your time will come." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"So, what else you got for me?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, my other question for you is, What would you say was your most favorite funniest line or scene you remember from a Rugrats episode?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, now this is a tough one!" Chuckie said, as he put a finger up to his lips and thought for several minutes, before giving Boris Yeltsin an official answer to his question.

"Oh gosh, you know, it's funny. At the time an event happens, it's not always so funny, but thinking back on it later, you find yourself laughing about it." Said Chuckie.

"And what event would that be?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, there was this one episode, where my daddy invited a Police cop over to Tommy's house. Meanwhile, while me and my friends were playing the roll the ball game, we broked my daddy's glasses. Worried the Police would catch us and send us to Jail, Tommy came up with this brilliant idea of getting my daddy to have to take me home, and one of the things he had me do, was make everyone think I was sick, by licking on a bar of yucky soap, cuz I guess when dogs get sick, their mouths get all foamy, and Tommy thought peoples mouths would do that too. Well at the time, I thought it was kind of yucky, licking on that bar of soap, but now whenever I think back on that event, I laugh." Said Chuckie, as he let out a little giggle.

"Wow, I see! Yeah, I remember that episode, I believe it was called Crime and Punishment. Didn't you also get covered in garbage and end up in a mud puddle too?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Uh huh, and in the end, the Police lady founded the glasses, and as you can see, we never went to Jail." Said Chuckie.

"Nope, you sure didn't." Said Boris Yeltsin.

No sooner had he made this comment to the rugrats, when Didi came into the room to get everybody for dinner.

"Time for dinner kids." Said Didi, as she lifted Dil out of the playpen and carried him into the kitchen, where he was strapped into a booster seat at the table. Boris Yeltsin reached into the playpen and lifted Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack out, and the four of them, walked into the kitchen, where he helped get them positioned into chairs around the table, and Boris Yeltsin took a seat in an empty chair next to the only empty booster seat remaining. Didi sat down across from Boris Yeltsin, and no sooner was she situated in her seat, when Stu walked in with Tommy, who was already dressed for bed in a pair of blue and white striped pajamas, and he was carrying a small Reptar doll with him in his hand. Stu set Tommy down in his booster seat and got him strapped in, and Tommy placed his Reptar toy on to the table. Once Stu got him strapped in, he went and took a seat at the table next to Didi, and they saw to getting dinner for everyone.

In the center of the table sat a bowl of assorted fruits. Amongst the fruits were some strawberries, grapes, and watermellons. Stu, Didi, and Boris Yeltsin saw to dishing up some barbecued roast, mash potatoes, and green beans on to everybody's plates, and situating them around the table. Once everybody was situated with dinner plates in front of them, and sippy cups of water for the toddlers, Dil reached towards the watermelon in the middle of the table, when Chuckie jurked his arm back.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dil asked.

"Dil, you can't eat watermelon." Said Chuckie.

"Why not?" Dil asked.

"Cuz, the lastest time you ated some you turndid into one." Said Chuckie.

"Really? Dil turndid into a watermelon? Wow! What was it like?" Kimi asked out of curiosity, as she wasn't there when this all happened.

"I don't ever member turning into a watermelon, so sorry Kimi, I can't tell you about it." Dil replied, his arms now crossed across his chest, as the one-year-old toddler, just looked over at Chuckie and rolled his eyes.

"Here Dil, have some strawberries, they're my favoritest!" Said Zack, as he reached into the center of the table, picked up some strawberries out of the bowl, and handed them to Dil.

Dil put the strawberries into his mouth, and smiled after chewing up and swallowing them.

"You like that?" Zack asked.

"Yes I did! Thank you Zack, those were delicious!" Said Dil, as Tommy at this point, was also reaching into the center of the table to grab some grapes and strawberries to eat. Upon noticing this, everyone turned their attention towards Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, did you have a nice nap?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy nodded and sighed with disappointment, as the two-year-old toddler stroked his dark purple hair with one hand, and held a slice of strawberry in the other hand, which he popped into his mouth.

"Got a headache Tommy?" Zack asked.

Tommy nodded, as he proceeded to eat some more strawberries and grapes, along with the green beans on his plate.

"Awe, sorry you don't feel good Tommy." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Thanks." Said Tommy, as he popped another grape into his mouth, then handed Boris Yeltsin his Reptar robot.

"What's this?" Boris Yeltsin asked, taking the toy from Tommy.

""That's Tommy's Reptar robot toy." Kimi replied.

"Yeah, Peter gave it to him for his second birthday! When you press the button on its back, it gets really big and you can ride it all over the place." Zack explained.

"But don't press the button in the house cuz you could break the house." Said Chuckie.

"No worries, I won't. That does sound like a really neat toy Tommy." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Yeah, but I wish it could fly." Said Tommy.

"If it could fly, then that means, Reptar would be able to fly too, and he can't fly." Said Kimi.

"Why do you want it to fly anyway?" Chuckie asked.

"So I could go see Rosie. When I was taking my nappy, I was having this really nice dream where I discovered my Reptar robot could fly, and I flew it all the way to Boston, where I picked up Rosie and she and I went for a long ride, where we flew all over the world and had a big aventure together. Till my daddy waked me up for dinner. I didn't wanna go to dinner, I've gots a headache, I'm really tired, and I just wanted to be with Rosie." Tommy snapped at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure you'll see Rosie again really soon." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah but it's not soon enough." Tommy muttered.

"Say, doesn't Peter come over and do that Facetime thing on his phone so you and Rosie can talk?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Yeah but not today, Peter gots somewhere to go, something called a GA meeting with my grandma and grandpa, and he said we were too little to go with him." Said Tommy disappointingly.

"What's a GA meeting?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I don't know, but my grandma and grandpa have been going to them for a while now, and sometimes, my mommy and daddy go with them to this while Peter watches us, but tonight, Peter went with them instead." Tommy replied disappointingly.

"How come?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I don't know, he just did, and now, I can't talk to Rosie today." Said Tommy, as he turned away and popped the last grape on his plate into his mouth.

"I must say, ever since Tommy came down with the love bug, my brother's not the same no more." Dil whispered into Zack's ear.

"Awe, he just loves Rosie a lot, and it's disappointing that they can't play together everyday that's all." Zack whispered back into Dil's ear.

"Yeah but at least we can play together Zack." Said Kimi with a smile, overhearing his and Dil's conversation.

"Yep." Said Zack, as he took another bite of his meat and the last bite of mash potatoes on his plate.

By this time, everybody had nmore or less, cleared their plates except for Tommy, who while he ate all of the fruit he had picked out of the bowl on the center of the table, along with all of his green beans, he didn't touch any of his meat and potatoes.

At this point, Stu and Didi were coming around, clearing dishes away, when they noticed Tommy hadn't touched any of his barbecued roast and mash potatoes.

"Don't you wanna try this meat and potatoes sweetie? Mommy made it, and it's really good!" Said Didi.

Tommy just looked up at his mom and nodded.

"I guess it's time to bribe him." Stu muttered.

"Now Stu, Lipchitz strongly discourages bribing a child to get them to eat, especially with unhealthy sweets." Said Didi.

"Trust me Deed, this is sure to work." Said Stu, as he went over to the pantry and pulled out a bag of M&amp;M's, returning to the table with them.

Upon seeing the M&amp;M's in Stu's hand, Tommy started reaching towards the bag and grunting.

"No Tommy, you can't have the M&amp;M's until you eat your meat and potatoes." Said Stu.

But if Tommy couldn't talk to his beloved girlfriend in Boston, surely some colorful M&amp;M's would cheer him up, more so than barbecued chuck roast and mash potatoes, neither of which he cared for much, and could never understand why his mommy and daddy kept feeding him food like that. Tommy was so determined to get those M&amp;M's from his daddy's hand, that he started putting up a fuss, as he climbed out of his chair and ran around the table to his daddy, proceeding to grab the M&amp;M's out of his hand.

"Tommy no!" Stu screamed, as he got up from the table, nearly dropping the bag of M&amp;M's on the floor, causing them to spill everywhere.

Spike and Spikfi ran out from where they were curled up on the kitchen floor to chase after the M&amp;M's that went all over the place, as Stu started crawling around the floor, picking them up before Spike or Spikfi could eat any of the candy, as the chocolate isn't good for dogs. No sooner had Stu gotten all of the M&amp;M's picked up and into the garbage, when Tommy looked around, spotting the M&amp;M's were nowhere in sight, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry champ, you can't eat them now, they went all over the floor." Said Stu, as he picked up his son and put him back into his seat at the table, strapping him in and tying a rope around Tommy's chair and waste, so he couldn't as easily get himself out of the chair a second time around.

The poor two-year-old toddler continued to cry, his headache only worse now, as he buried his face in his hands, massaging his aching head. Out of breath and exhausted, Stu went into the living room and collapsed on the couch next to Didi, who was also exhausted.

"Come on Tommy, what would you like to eat? And it has to be something healthy." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"I don't know." Tommy said in between his sobs.

"I know, but I'll need some help." Said Dil.

"What?" Zack asked.

Dil turned in the direction of the pantry, where he spotted a jar of baby food spaghetti on a high shelf.

"We can help you get that down Dil, come on Kimi." Said Zack, as he got out of his chair, Kimi and Dil followed him over to the pantry, where Zack crouched down on the floor, then Kimi climbed on top of him, and standing on top of Kimi's back, Dil was able to reach the jar of baby food spaghetti. He got it down, then ran over to Tommy's place at the table, and tapped his crying brother on the leg. Tommy wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his pajama shirt, and looked down at his brother with the jar of spaghetti in his hand.

"Thanks Dil." Said Tommy, as he sniffled back some tears, took the jar out of Dil's hand, and just as he did with the jar of bananas when feeding Dil that time in the forrest, he opened the jar of spaghetti, and using his spoon, he started eating it.

Not able to see what had all gone on, because he was blind, Boris Yeltsin spoke up.

"What is Tommy eating?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Moowshed spaghetti." Dil replied.

"I see. Your brother likes processed spaghetti, but not home made barbecue meat and mash potatoes." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"That's right, and after he stayed up half the night with me when I had that nightscare yesterday, and feeding me in the forrest a while back, I figured, it was about high time, I paid him back. I couldn't bring him Rosie, but I could at least give him his comfort food of choice, and at least this time, there are no monkeys to take my brother away." Said Dil.

"Even if there were Dil, I don't think they'd like spaghetti as much as they liked those bananas." Said Boris Yeltsin.

Dil nodded, as he climbed back into his chair at the table, and Zack and Kimi did the same.

A little while later, Didi walked back into the room with Stu following behind her to see Tommy with the empty jar that once contained spaghetti in his hand, and sauce dripping down his chin.

"Tommy! How did you get this?" Didi asked, taking the jar and spoon from Tommy's hand.

"Uh, he had a bit of help, but at least he ate some spaghetti." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh, I suppose you can have some dessert then." Said Didi, as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer, and dished up bowls of ice cream for everybody.

While everybody dined on their dessert, Boris Yeltsin asked Kimi a question.

"Well Kimi, I have a question for you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What is it Boris Yeltsin?" Kimi asked.

"You and Angelica seem to get along okay mostly. I'm curious why?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I think it's because me and Angelica haven't knowed each other for as long, and I'm so easy going and don't think Angelica is all that mean, that she looks at me as a friend. I mean, she's knowed everybody else for a long time, but she's only knowed me since we all metted in Paris, not being nearly as annoyed with me for my baby ways, like she is with everybody else." Said Kimi, as she took another bite of her ice cream.

Everyone just sat there after hearing Kimi's explanation, eating their dessert in silence, as they thought about what Kimi had said. It was true, she hadn't known Angelica as long as the others, and Kimi was always more or less, in good spirits around Angelica, always saying nice things to her, making Angelica feel good, while the rest of them had more or less, had enough of Angelica's bullying, no longer interested in having her around anymore. Once everyone had finished their ice cream, Boris Yeltsin helped get all of the toddlers cleaned up, and everyone headed into the living room, to find Stu and Didi passed out on the sofa, and Reptar on the TV.

"Look guys, it's Reptar!" Kimi said excitedly, as she, Chuckie, Tommy, Dil and Zack all sat down in front of the TV and started watching the Reptar show.

By this time, Tommy was feeling better, as his headache was starting to disappear, he sat on the floor, relaxed, and smiled, as he turned his attention towards the TV, putting the drag of a day he had behind him, able to wind down on a good note, getting a bit of time with his all time favorite super hero, before his parents should wake up at some God forsaken hour, and put him and his friends to bed, as Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack were all staying the night.

"Well guys, I'd better be going, but thank you Chuckie and Kimi for answering my questions, and the next time I see Stu and Didi, I'll have to tell Didi that her barbecued chuck roast, mash potatoes, and green beans, were absolutely delicious!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he turned to leave the living room, and head out of Tommy and Dil's house.

Of course, all of the toddlers were so engaged in watching Reptar, that not another word was spoken, as Boris Yeltsin left the house.

As he headed down the sidewalk towards his house, he kept thinking about the robot toy Tommy had and how he wished it could fly, and wondered if the Reptar company made any like that, only they flew. Once Boris Yeltsin made it home, he got on to his computer and decided to do a bit of searching online, curious to find out the answer to his burning question. After doing a web search, he found the same toy that Peter had given Tommy for his second birthday. Looking at the price of how much it cost, he saw why only a king could afford such a gift. Along with the my size ride in Reptar robot slash action figure, Boris Yeltsin found they also had a Robosnails, that worked similarly, and he saw that there was also a Dectar, which when it was fully enlarged to hold the toddlers, it could fly, but a note was listed by the toy stating it had been recalled, followed by a link to Youtube for more details.

Curious about this, Boris Yeltsin clicked on the youtube link, where a video of a news report came on the screen. In the report, the ankeror explained that the Dectar toy had to be recalled as a result of the flying mechanism failing, resulting in two severe injuries and one death. One two-year-old girl from Idaho was thrown from the toy, crashing into a tree, causing both of her arms to become broken and unuseable, and a three-year-old boy in Minasota to crash in the toy, resulting in some serious brain damage, leaving him unable to see or speak. But the worst incident and the one that got the Dectar toy off of the market, was the incident that happened out in Houston, Texas. A three-year-old boy was flying in the Dectar robot, when it caught on fire and crashed, not only leaving several third degree burns on the child, but upon impact, the child broke his neck, resulting in a tragic death that has left his family furious and devastated. This in turn, caused the Dectar toy to be recalled, however, the Reptar and Robosnails toys were still on the market at this time, as no injuries had been reported as of yet.

The Dectar toy was the first one they released, and it didn't have any safety belts included, which was changed when Reptar came out, improving safety on the toy, putting Boris Yeltsin at ease, but still, he only wished he could find a way to make it easier for Tommy and Rosie to see one another more easily. Then, he thought, maybe he could get them both iPhones, only then, he remembered, they were too little for their own phones. Realizing there was no simple solution to such a dilemma, the heartache of long distant toddler love, the Fan Fic author and Rugrat fan shut down his computer, and crawled into bed, eager to get some sleep, as tomorrow would be a brand new day.

And this, ends this bonus section. If you wish to see this story continue, you know what to do. Keep asking questions for the Rugrats in the reviews, and look for their answers in future chapters.

Author's Note: The GA reference, you'll learn more about this in a story I have yet to release called The Family Emergency, which, I originally stated I wouldn't release until sometime after August first, but I might release it later on this month, time will tell. Also, the Reptar robot mentioned in this chapter is something thought up by Nairobi-harper. You can learn all about it in her story, "Happy Birthday Tommy," which I have to say, is very good, I recommend it to everybody, and it's the first multi chapter story she's completed since she joined Fan Fiction. So a big thumbs up and high five to Nairobi-harper on this accomplishment! She's close to finishing, "Another Fourth of July," which I hope will see it's last chapter posted very soon, as I'm dying to read the epilogue! Well anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and, look for more stories, coming soon!


	19. Bonus, Questions for Susie, Phil and Lil

Chapter 19, Bonus, Questions for Susie, Phil and Lil

The following day after Boris Yeltsin had gone and had dinner at the Pickles house the night before, he felt he needed some fresh air, so decided to take a walk to the park, since it was a beautiful sunny day. Upon arriving there, he sat down on a bench, and was about to pull out his iPod to listen to some music, when Susie approached him.

"Oh hi Boris Yeltsin." Said Susie.

"Hey there." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What brings you to the park today?" Susie asked.

"Oh nothing, I just felt I needed some fresh air." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Oh, how nice! I'm spending the day with the Deville's. I was spose to go see Tommy and Dil, who had Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack sleep over at their house last night, but Phil and Lil's mommy was telling my mommy when she dropped me off that poor Tommy and Zack were sick with some kind of inflection. I guess their throats and ears were hurting or something. The poor babies, I feel so bad for them, especially Zack, since he's stuck at Tommy and Dil's, or he was when he got sick." Said Susie.

"Oh goodness! Well, next time you see them, please tell them I hope they're better soon. They must have awakened with it this morning, or gotten sick overnight, as I just ate dinner there last night, and while Tommy had a headache, and seemed to be suffering from a small case of Empty Nest Syndrome over missing Rosie, he seemed ok otherwise, and Zack, Chuckie, Kimi and Dil all seemed fine too. It's sad how these things come on so quickly, but hopefully, Zack's aunt was able to pick him up today and take him to the doctors, and then, home to his own bed." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Yeah, me too. So, got any questions for me?" Susie asked.

"Yep, I do got a question for you, and I also have one for Phil and Lil, so while I'm disappointed to learn of another epidemic going around, glad to know that who I wished to talk today is around, alive, and well. Now Susie, my question for you is, if you were a baby again, would you mind if the others helped to take care of you, feeding you, changing you and so on?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Susie sat down on the bench next to Boris Yeltsin and thought for a minute before answering this question. Then, once the five-year-old African American girl had thought of how she wished to answer this question, she spoke up.

"Hmmm, that's an interesting question Boris Yeltsin, but if I were a baby again, and the other babies got to take care of me, of course I wouldn't mind being taken care of by them. As long as Angelica wasn't the one having to change and feed me, because she'd probably mess up on doing that just as she does with everything else, it might be interesting to see how the other babies taked care of me, since I'm always looking out for the babies, and sticking up for them when Angelica is around." Susie replied.

"Wow, you know, I had a feeling you wouldn't mind if the other babies took care of you if you were a little baby again, but was always curious about it. So, where are Phil and Lil so I can ask them my question?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Over in the sandbox. Come with me." Said Susie, as she took Boris Yeltsin's hand, and led him over to a nearby sandbox where Phil and Lil were trying to construct a giant Reptar out of sand.

"Hey Phil and Lil, I've got someone here to see you." Said Susie, as she knelt down on the ground outside the sandbox near where Phil and Lil were digging, and Boris Yeltsin joined her.

"Oh, hi Boris Yeltsin." Said Phil.

"We're just trying to make a sandy Reptar." Said Lil.

"Yeah we wanted to make it as a present for Tommy and Zack." Said Phil.

"Cuz they're home sick." Said Lil.

"Wow Phil and Lil, that's really nice of you, but, you do realize we're at the park. I can't promise your Reptar sand sculpture will still be here by the time Tommy and Zack are well enough to come to the park and see what you built, but there's always hope I guess." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Yeah I tried to stop them, but guess they were bored, so this is what we get." Said Susie.

"Anyway Phil and Lil, I do have a question for you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What is it Boris Yeltsin?" Phil asked.

"I've seen in some episodes you've figured out how to take off your diapers. Have you figured out how to change each other? I'm sure it's easy to do." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Yes, we have figured out how to take off one another's diapies, like when Tommy convinced us that one time to get nakie, and later, when we had to wear those really puffy diapies that were uncomfortable, but seems every single time we'd escape our diapies, we'd get caught by the growed ups." Said Lil.

"Yeah, I mean that time when we broke out of our clothes and diapies at Tommy's when we arrived there to find him butt naked, mommy caught us, and made us go home, where she putted us into our jammies, which me and Lillian had a harder time taking off the rest of that day, and then, when me and Lil escaped those awful diapies, the puffy ones that bounced that we wore around the time it was that fall parade, daddy caughted us, and we decided from then on, we wouldn't escape our diapies no more." Said Phil.

"And now that me and Phillip are potty trained, diapies are sadly, behind us now." Said Lil.

"Yeah, I miss those days, but sadly, we never figured out how to change each other. Besides, we probably would have spent the entire time arguing about something instead of getting successfully changed anyway." Said Phil.

"No we wouldn't, Phillip." Said Lil.

"Yes we would, Lillian." Argued Phil.

"No we wouldn't." Argued Lil.

"Yes we would." Argued Phil.

"No." Argued Lil.

"Yes." Argued Phil.

"Guys! Guys! Please, let's not fight. Anyway, I'm starting to get a headache. I only hope I'm not coming down with what Tommy and Zack have, but just in case I am, maybe it would be best, if I head on home." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he stood up from his spot in the grass, rubbing his aching head with his left hand, and unfolding his white cane with his right, getting ready to walk home.

"I hope you feel better Boris Yeltsin, and thank you for asking us questions." Said Susie.

"No, thank you. It's always nice to talk to you guys. Well, see you later." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he started to walk towards the exit of the park.

"Bye!" Called Phil and Lil simultaneously from the sandbox, as they returned to working on their sand sculpture of Reptar.

Boris Yeltsin walked home, where he warmed up a wash cloth, put it on his head, and collapsed on the couch.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Want to see this story continue? You all know what to do. Continue asking questions in the reviews for each of the Rugrats and OC's, and look for their answers in future chapters!

Author's Note: I know, this chapter was short, and not a lot went down in it, and no, this isn't the third and final chapter of the next story I promised to update when concluding chapter 6 of The Rugrat Characters React to Fan Fiction, which, by request of one of our fans, has been extended to feature a tenth chapter, which will be coming when we get there, but I'm tired, and thought it might be best, to wait and put out chapter 3 of Slumber Party, The Altered OC Version, once I've gotten a good night sleep. As yes, I did go spend some time with my nephew Zack, and let me tell you something Rugrat fans. When I was little, and watching the Rugrats, I longed for a real little baby to play with. Now, here I am, with my nephew, a real Live rugrat to play with and help take care of, and then, I come home, put on an episode of Rugrats on DVD, and go, "These babies are so much easier to handle, because all I have to do is watch them. Their parents and grandparents get to exhaust themselves by chasing after those toddlers, and some of them tire out before the real adventure fun begins, falling asleep in front of the TV! And yes Grandpa Lou, I mean you!" Anyway, I found this story to be easier to update while barely sitting here, hardly able to keep my eyes open, so there you go. Also, while typing up this chapter, my computer started doing something strange, bringing up some strange dialog box, with some combo box about reminding me in an hour, and since it hasn't been an hour since that dialog box popped up, I'd better wrap this up and get this chapter posted, before my computer gives me that scare again. I hope it's not about to self destruct, but if nobody sees anything from me for a while after this chapter has been posted, well, you know why. If more chapters in ongoing stories, and stories appear over the next week, within the next 12 to 24 hours from when this chapter of this story has been posted, you know it was nothing, and my computer didn't blast itself off to outside space. Well if anything, gonna go for now, but you all take care, and hopefully, we'll talk soon!


	20. Bonus, More Questions, and More Fun!

Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up. Between being busy over the weekend, a massive heatwave that's been going on all week that has left me feeling rundown and tired, and being overjoyed by having the entire Rugrats collection on DVD, just read my Fan Fiction profile to learn more, getting this chapter done has sort of, been pushed to the back burner. No worries though, as this chapter is finally here, so without further adue, let's get started!

Chapter 20, Bonus, More Questions, and More Fun!

Nairobi-harper, Boris Yeltsin, and Olaughlinhunter were all strolling through the park, when they decided to stop and take a rest on a nearby park bench. When they sat down, Nairobi-harper happened to catch a glimpse of Olaughlinhunter's nose, which had a bump on top.

"What's wrong with your nose Olaughlinhunter?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just, got a masquito bite that's all." Olaughlinhunter replied.

While sitting back, and fanning themselves with hand made fans that Boris Yeltsin had made out of paper plates and popcickle sticks to cool off on this extremely hot day, they overheard some voices in the distance.

"Wow! I didn't know the Rugrats were coming to the park today." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Don't they go to the park like, everyday?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yeah, I think they do, and I have some questions for the little ones, as well as the adults! So let's go!" Said Nairobi-harper excitedly, as she got up from her spot on the park bench, and walked towards the sound of the chattering parents, Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter, following behind her.

They kept on walking until they found a picnic table, where all of the Rugrats parents were gathered around the table. The Barrows, Carmichaels, Devilles, Finsters, Pickles and Wehrenbergs were all gathered around the table, sipping on ice tea, ice coffee, and trying to stay cool. Didi looked up from her drink when she heard visitors approaching.

"Well hello Nairobi-harper, Boris Yeltsin, and Olaughlinhunter. Would any of you like an Arnold Palmer?" Didi asked.

"What's an Arnold Palmer again?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It's a mix of lemonade and ice tea, it's quite good, and one of my favorite drinks!" Said Nairobi-harper excitedly.

"Well actually, Olaughlinhunter and I have questions for the little ones, and so does Nairobi-harper here." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Oh, they're still taking a nap, but I'll be going to wake them up shortly. Meanwhile, why don't you sit down and enjoy a drink to cool off on this hot day." Suggested Didi.

"Well, ok then." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he found an empty spot on the picnic bench next to Betty Deville, where he took a seat and helped himself to an Arnold Palmer from the pitcher in the middle of the table.

Nairobi-harper and Boris Yeltsin took seats at the picnic table across from Olaughlinhunter, seating themselves next to Kira, as Nairobi-harper looked over to find all of the toddlers were curled up together on Tommy and Dil's Reptar throw blanket in the grass, sound asleep. She didn't see Angelica and Susie anywhere, even though she noticed their parents were at the table.

"Where are Angelica and Susie?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Still at daycamp. We're waiting for the camp schoolbus to drop them off at the park." Lucy replied.

"Ah, another summer at Farris Island eh? I wonder what Mister Bubble has them doing this year?" Olaughlinhunter said to himself, as he took a sip of his Arnold Palmer, and gazed off into space.

"Well, while we wait for Angelica and Susie to get here from daycamp, and for the little ones to wake up from their nap, I have an interesting question for all of you adults." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Oh? What is that?" Charlotte asked.

"What's your favorite classical song? And by, classic, I mean any song before the nineties, because that was, while not too recent, still recent, and probably shouldn't be continued to be too long ago." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Hmmm, very intriguing question there!" Didi said to herself, as she took another sip of her ice tea.

All of the adults thought hard for a minute, while continuing to sip on their drinks, before Dana Barrow spoke up.

"Oooh, well, I've always been partial to Stevie Wonder's music, and one of my favorite songs by him is his version of Living for the City." Dana replied.

"Well while my husband has always been partial to Stevie Wonder's music, I guess I'd have to say I've always been fond of female artists like Helen Reddy, and my favorite song of her's is I Am Woman." Said Laura.

"Oh now that is a good song, but I've always been partial to Doctor's Orders by Carol Douglas." Said Lucy.

"Yes, good song, but I've always been a Beatles fan, and my favorite song from them is off of their Sargent Pepper album, it's called, Getting Better." Said Randy.

"Awe now that's a good song! But I'm partial to songs by the Bee Gees, and my favorite song by them is Jive Talkin'." Said Betty.

"Oh yes, my wife loves her seventies disco upbeat artists, but I've always been partial to artists like Dean Friedman. My favorite song by him is Corned Beef on Wry." Said Howard.

"Oh, well I've always liked Captain and Tennille, and my favorite song by them is Come in from the Rain." Said Chaz.

"They're good, but I've always liked Roberta Flack, and my favorite song by her is First Time Ever I Saw your Face. It's such a beautiful song, and she sings it so smooth and sweet!" Said Kira.

"Oh, I've always liked Peggy Lee. My favorite song by her is I'm a Woman. It's amazing how she can do so many things at the same time, and, I too, feel like her at times." Said Didi.

"Uh, yes, well, that's my wife, a woman, but I've always liked Harry Chapin. And maybe it's because I'm a dad now with two little boys, and I'm taking care of my dad Pop, but I've always liked the song, Cat's in the Cradle." Said Stu.

"Oh come on Stu, there's much better artists than Harry Chapin. But if you insist, I'd rather listen to Billy Joel, and my favorite song is Uptown Girl. And I hope someday, my daughter Angelica, is the next, uptown girl." Said Drew.

"Well I hope my daughter works hard for the money. Yes, that's what I do, and that's my favorite song, She Works Hard for the Money by Donna Summer. Very good song, and it shows just how much we have in common." Said Charlotte, just as her cell phone rang, and she picked it up, excusing herself from the table to go have another one of her many conversations with Jonathan.

"Well, I've always liked Diana ross, and my favorite song by her is My Old Piano. It's so upbeat, and after playing piano when I was little, it takes me right back to my childhood." Said Celeste.

"Oh wow! Excellent song choices, though come to think of it, some of those songs I've never heard before, so may have to go check them out myself on Youtube later when I get home!" Said Nairobi-harper.

"Say isn't it about time we see to waking up the pups?" Betty asked.

Didi glanced over at the blanket where the toddlers were still sound asleep.

"Oh my Betty, you're right, they have been asleep for a while. We should probably get them up and see to giving them their snack." Said Didi, as she, Laura, Celeste, Betty and Kira headed over to where the Rugrats were sleeping, and saw to waking them up.

Unfortunately, none of the toddlers were up for being awakened from their nap, as they all awoke cranky and crying. Overhearing their cries, Stu, Chaz, Howard and Dana went over to help their wives comfort their children, while everybody else at the table, continued to sip on their drinks quietly and stay out of the way of the cranky little ones. While the parents were calming down their little ones, the schoolbus from Farris Island arrived, to drop off Angelica and Susie, but along with Angelica and Susie, came LilNate03 and Palerat.

"Hey! Give me back my Cynthia!" Angelica screamed, as she drug LilNate03 across the park towards the picnic table where her parents were sitting, LilNate03, clutching Angelica's Cynthia doll in his free hand.

"You'll get her back, when you stop spreading rumors." Said LilNate03, as he nearly tripped over the picnic table, startling Drew half to death.

"What's going on here?" Drew asked.

"Your daughter, contacted some company called Media Mac today, and tricked them into posting about a Rugrats reunion coming in 2016, featuring the next generation of the babies." Said LilNate03.

"Is this true Angelica?" Drew asked sternly to his daughter.

The five-year-old blond just looked up at her daddy with a fake innocent smile.

"Oh no daddy, I'd never spread rumors like that." Angelica lied.

"Now Angelica that's not true." Said Susie, who had caught up to everybody at this point, Palerat still on Susie's tail.

"Hey little girl, I thought I asked you to watch porn." Palerat snapped.

"Porn?" Lucy asked out of concern.

"Mommy, what's porn?" Susie asked.

"Something that is very inappropriate for children, and I can't believe your daycamp is allowing such topics of inappropriateness to float around children." Said Lucy in an angry tone of voice, as she stood up from her spot at the picnic table, turning around to stare at Palerat, with her hands on her hips.

Just then, Charlotte returned to the table upon finishing her conversation with Jonathan, to see what was going on. Drew explained to her what Angelica had managed to do, upsetting LilNate03.

"Young lady? That's it! No sweets for a week!" Charlotte snapped.

"But mommy!" Angelica cried.

"I'm sorry, but spreading rumors, and especially on the Internet is wrong, and this behavior is going to stop right now! Come on Drew, we're heading for home." Said Charlotte, as she grabbed her husband's arm, and the three of them left the park.

LilNate03 followed behind them, as he tossed Cynthia in Drew's direction, causing the doll to bounce off of his head. Angelica reached down with her free hand and picked it up, as she started to cry because she was upset that she wouldn't get any sweets for a week, as the three of them, headed for home.

By this time, Palerat had also left the park, going in the opposite direction, while Lucy, unsure if the park was the safest place for her daughter to be playing, gathered up Susie and Randy, as the three of them left the park.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Didi asked, upon seeing them walking towards the exit of the park.

"Home. I don't want my daughter around maniacs like this Palerat person, that seems to think Porn, rape, and watching TV shows like Family Guy are safe for children age five and under." Said Lucy.

"Oh my!" Didi exclaimed.

"Didi, if I were you, I'd keep a close watch on your children until we learn that this person has been locked safely away behind bars." Said Lucy, before she turned and she, along with her husband Randy and daughter Susie, left the park and headed for home.

At this point, the toddlers had all calmed down, so the adults got them situated at their own picnic table with sippy cups of water and individual packages of goldfish crackers and teddy grahams. Noticing this, Nairobi-harper, Olaughlinhunter and Boris Yeltsin, all headed over to where the toddlers were seated, and joined them at their picnic table, while their parents went back to their picnic table, to finish what was left of the Arnold Palmers and ice coffee, as they struck up a conversation about Palerat, and started debating if they should report this strange disturbing person to the Police.

Meanmwhile, back at the toddler's picnic table, Nairobi-harper turned to Dil.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Yeah, but it's so hot, all I wanna do is sleep today." Said Dil.

"Yeah, it's too hot to do anything." Chuckie griped, as he took another sip of his water.

"I don't know, makes my body all wet and smelly." Said Phil, as he stuck his arm in his mouth, and started sucking sweat off of it.

"Eeewww!" Said Zack, who glared at Phil with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ok ok, I'll admit, I'm hot too, but I bet these snacks will cheer you guys up, and while you snack, we all have some questions for you guys. Like for Dil, I'm curious, what's your favorite television show?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Oh, that's easy! My favoritest TV show is The Goober Show, a TV show that I discovered back when my older brother gotted The Gray Plague. You see, my brother Tommy was in the hopcickle, and I was feeling very lonely without having him around to play with. While I couldn't walk yet, I could crawl, and if I held on to the furniture, I got to where I could stand up. Well, I stood up by the coffee table, and grabbed the clicker for the TV. Seeing my brother and cousin Yucky use that thing all of the time, I pressed buttons on it, making the pictures change on the TV. I stopped though when I landed on what appeared to be Goober the Goafer on the TV. At first I thought maybe it was just a mercial for the toy I like to play with so much, but as I continued watching, I saw it wasn't a mercial, but an actual show, where he was trying to help cheer up a little boy who was also in the hopcickle. I think the boy was getting his tonsels out, like what happened to Susie one time, and I tried to give her Goober as a present. Well I liked the show so much, that I started watching it everyday after that. Sadly though, my brother, Zack, and Yucky don't care much for it, but I don't care. It's my favoritest show and nobody's gonna stop me from watching it." Said Dil, as he popped another goldfish cracker into his mouth.

"Wow! Neat! I figured sooner or later, Goober would come out with a TV show, and I had a feeling it would be your favorite show, glad to learn I was correct!" Said Nairobi-harper with a smile, as she sat there and watched the toddlers enjoy their snack.

"You know, observing you guys eat snacks just made me think of an interesting question for all of you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"For all of you guys, what's the best and worst food you've tasted?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I guess for me, the worstest food I've ever tasted was that banana cake the babies tried to get me to eat, back when I thought I was some guy named Ralph, all because I didn't have my favoritest shirt no more. And the bestest food I've ever tasted, has gots to be chocolate pudding! Mmmm, it's so delicious and yummy!" Said Chuckie.

"Oooh! My favoritest food is strawberries, but I don't like this vegetable mommy calls colyflower. It feels too bumpy and tastes too weird to me." Said Kimi.

"Really? I don't care much for my aunty's mash potatoes. They just, don't taste right, but I love sausage! Mmmm!" Said Zack.

"Spinach is the worstest food I ever tasted. Even the color doesn't appeal to me much, but the bestest food I ever tasted gots to be tomato soup! I could eat tomato soup all day long!" Said Jesse with a smile, as he took another sip of his water.

"Well I like mud! But I don't like green beans." Said Phil.

"Uh, real food Phillip." Hissed Lil.

"Oh, mud isn't a food?" Phil asked his sister, giving her a confused look.

"No Phillip." Lil replied.

"Well in that case, the bestest food is ice cream!" Said Phil excitedly.

"Do you like a particular flavor?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like all the kinds of ice cream, but I especially like any ice cream when adding marshmallows to it. Now that's nummy!" Said Phil, as he licked his lips.

"Well I like chocolate ice cream, but I don't like peas. They taste yucky." Said Lil.

"I love watermelon, but I never gets to have it cuz my brother's always afraid I'm gonna turn into a watermelon again. I don't ever remember turning into a watermelon, cuz I guess I was really little when that happened, but I turndid back into a baby or else I wouldn't be here right now, so I don't knows what the big fuss is about. Maybe when I'm biggerer and start going to preschool like my brother will be doing soon, maybe I can eat watermelon again. And the worstest food I ever tasted? That would have to be something called tomolli casarole that my mommy tried to feed me a while back. I disliked it so much, that I threw my bowl on top of Spike's head, and he ated it for me. And I think even my mommy gotted the hint that I didn't like it, cuz she never fed me that stuff ever again." Said Dil.

"Well, I love apples, they're the bestest food ever! You can eat them off the trees, or hot in a pie, or even drink them as apple juice or eat them all mooshed up as apple sauce, but I don't like grapes very much. They're kind of yucky." Said Tommy, as he ate another teddy graham cracker and drank some of his water.

"Wow! Interesting food choices that you like and don't like. I myself don't care much for mash potatoes, but I love chocolate pudding." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"So, you guys gots anymore questions for us while we continue eating this nummy snack my mommy made for us?" Tommy asked.

"Well I have a question for Chuckie. Have you ever had to feed or change Kimi before? If so, was it easy or hard?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I did have to change Kimi once before she gotted potty trained, and it wasn't easy, cuz she kept giggling and squirming around, as she kicked me in the face and knocked off my glasses, making it hard for me to see, cuz everything looked all fuzzy and scary. I then thought Kimi was an octopus, as she continued to squirm around, getting the diaper powder everywhere, and I was screaming for my mommy and daddy at this point. They came and helped me finish the job and founded my glasses, cuz that was a day when me and Kimi were by ourselves, but I never tried to change her diapers again, nuh uh no way. As for feeding her, I bet had I knowed Kimi when she was a litterer baby like what Dil was when we metted him, maybe I would have tried feeding her, but by the time we metted, Kimi was so good at feeding herself, I never had to do it, which is fine by me, as I'm not all that fond of doing the icky stuff." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, I bet feeding me would have been fun! And it was fun when you changed my diapies and I knocked off your glasses. You looked so funny!" Said Kimi with a giggle.

"Well it wasn't a lot of fun for me Kimi." Said Chuckie.

"Well I have a question for Tommy." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Really? What is it Olaughlinhunter?" Tommy asked.

"Have you had any other babysitters besides Taffy in the past back when you were younger?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, besides Taffy there's always been King Peter, and my grandpa, and there was that time when my uncle Ben and aunt Elane babysat us." Said Tommy, before Chuckie cut him off.

"Oh yeah, they made us wear those strange clothes." Said Chuckie.

"And didn't they wanna be our mommy and daddy?" Lil asked.

"So we made a mess of the kitchen!" Said Phil.

"Yeah that's right, we did the opposite of everything they said so they wouldn't take us home, but then they tried to take Angelica." Said Tommy.

"Till we covered her in food." Said Phil.

"And we never sawed Ben and Elane again after that." Said Lil.

"Oh yeah I remember that episode, Baby Maybe." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"And Angelica wanted so badly to go to the Cynthia Store." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Yeah but we saved her from those peoples." Said Chuckie.

"Uh, yep, we did. But none of you guys probably know about the firstest babysitter I ever had." Said Tommy.

"And who was that?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"A lady named Kit. She was the firstest babysitter I ever had, back when I was really little, like Dilly use to be. I don't even think I was crawling or eating food food yet, cuz it was the firstest time my mommy and daddy were going out for a while and it was way before my grandpa moved in with us. I was a little nervous, but this lady, Kit, who had dark hair and smelled a little weird, she was at least nice to me, even though I tried to drink milk out of her, thinking it was food, she stopped me, telling me I couldn't drink out of her, but she gave me a bottle of the stuff I always drank out of mommy, so it was better than nothing. Then, cuz I couldn't move, I fell asleep in her lap, and that's all I really remember, as nextest thing I knew, my mommy and daddy had come back, and I don't ever remember seeing Kit again after that, cuz my grandpa moved in, and he became my babysitter, telling me stories and taking nappies, and he can even do both at the same time!" Explained Tommy.

"Wow! Interesting! Thanks for sharing your story!" Said Olaughlinhunter.

"You're welcome." Said Tommy, just as Celrock arrived at the park and took a seat on the bench next to Olaughlinhunter.

Just then, Chuckie noticed the bump on Olaughlinhunter's nose.

"Uh, Olaughlinhunter, what happened to your nose?" Chuckie asked.

"It's nothing." Olaughlinhunter snapped.

"You haven't lied lately have you?" Lil asked.

"What are you talking about?" Olaughlinhunter asked, crossing his arms.

"Well Angelica lied one too many times, about Spike messing up Tommy's mommy's puzzle, Fluffy eating her grandpa's candy and getting us in trouble for knocking over a vase, when we did nothing, and her nose grew kind of big." Said Phil.

"Yeah that's right, her nose grew bigger and bigger just like Pastacio." Said Tommy.

"Well, pardon me for the interruption, but I do believe Olaughlinhunter has sort of bent the truth as of late." Said Celrock.

"What are you talking about Celrock?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"You told me, you'd have the next chapter of Sweet Baby Dr. Lipchitz up last Sunday. Well it's now Wednesday, and it's still not available." Said Celrock.

"You told a lie." Added Lil.

"Yeah, that's right, you told a lie and now your nose is getting bigger." Said Tommy.

"Peoples noses don't get bigger for lying." Said Zack.

"I don't know Zack, Angelica's nose was pretty big that day when she tolded all of those lies." Said Phil.

"Really babies, it's just a masquito bite, and that's what Angelica had on her nose too." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"No it wasn't." Said Tommy.

"Oh yes it was. Noticed the bump eventually, disappeared? If it was caused from lying, it would be the size of a basketball by now, if not bigger since she's lied a lot more since that day." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"See? Told ya." Zack muttered.

"How do you know Zack? You weren't even there." Said Chuckie.

"Because I'm the smartest baby in the world, that's why." Said Zack.

"Ok ok, so I lied to Celrock about when I would have the next chapter of my story up. Can't a Fan Fic author make a mistake?" Olaughlinhunter asked, annoyed.

"Well yeah, I guess, but don't make promises you can't keep, cuz it's not nice. It's fine that you fancy Angelica and all, but you don't need to act just like her, one Angelica around here is enough!" Said Celrock, as the adults came over to collect their kids.

"It's time to go kids." Said Kira, as she approached the picnic table and started picking up trash, while Chaz got Chuckie and Kimi ready to go.

"What's going on?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It's time to take the pups home and give them their bath." Said Betty, as she scooped up Phil and Lil, while Howard cleaned up their trash.

Didi scooped up Tommy and Dil, while Stu cleaned up their mess, Laura grabbed Jesse and took him by the hand, while Celeste scooped up Zack and strapped on his puppy pack, and Dana cleaned up what trash remained on the table.

"Well it was great talking with all of you guys today and I hope you all have a good night." Said Nairobi-harper, as she waved to the families, as they all left the park.

"Glad to see you again." Said Didi with a smile, as she turned and walked out of the park with her boys, husband, and the rest of the crew.

"So, shall we all head back to Nairobi-harper's place for some dinner? I can't wait to try her home made macaroni and cheese, I hear it's to die for!" Said Celrock.

"Sure you guys, let's go." Said Nairobi-harper, as she, Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, and Celrock all headed out of the park towards Nairobi-harper's house.

On the way there, they ran into LilNate03, as well as two Police cars outside of the Mcnulty's home, where Palerat was screaming at the top of her lungs, being drug into a patrol car, handcuffed to two Police officers.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Olaughlinhunter asked the others in the group, as they walked past and saw all of the commotion going on.

"Don't know." Nairobi-harper replied, as they got up to her front porch, and she unlocked her front door, leading everybody inside.

Upon walking inside, Boris Yeltsin picked up the remote control for the television off of the coffee table and turned on the television, where the evening news appeared on the TV.

"In local news, a girl by the name of Palerat has been recently arrested by the Yucaipa Police for abuse towards children. Here's a few words from LilNate03 and Conny Mcnulty about this Palerat person." Said a news reporter on the television before video footage appeared of the brief interviews with LilNate03 and Conny Mcnulty.

"I was helping out at Farris Island today, run by Jack Bubble, along side Palerat, a blond headed girl who's only alive to hurt children. Today while volunteering at the daycamp, she tried to get several of the campers to take up an interest in raping kids, watching Family Guy, and then, she followed us to the park where the bus dropped off Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael, where she tried to get Susie to watch porn. Her mother was displeased, and took her daughter home immediately, to get away from this maniac. I tried to have a talk with her once we left the park and I saw Angelica off with her family, after punishing her for spreading rumors once again, making me angrier than a swarm of hornets. Unfortunately, Palerat was only paying half attention, if she was even paying attention at all, as no sooner were we passing by the Mcnulty boys' yard, when she stopped and convinced Timmy Mcnulty to go inside, turn on his daddy's computer, and watch some porn." Explained LilNate03.

"When my son came inside, I noticed Timmy heading for the computer, so I asked him what he was doing, and he told me he was going to watch some porn. So I asked him where did he hear about porn from, and he led me outside to where this Palerat person was, who was proceeding to pull down the pants of my youngest son Teddy, making him scream, attempting to rape my child. Angered by this, I snatched up my children, got them locked inside the house, and called the Police. They were there within five minutes of my call, where I had LilNate03 restrain this woman till they got there, and the officers tell me this woman has been in trouble for doing this before, but has broken out of Jale every single time she's managed to provoke such harm on young children." Explained Conny, as the video footage ended, returning to the main news.

"And as of this very moment, Palerat has been locked behind bars in the Yucaipa Prison, never to harm another's child ever again. And I encourage all parents to monitor what their children view on television and online. Use the V-Chip to its advantage on your televisions, and the blocking abilities you have on your computer, to keep your children safe from watching and viewing content that you deem as inappropriate for them." Said the news reporter, before Nairobi-harper, Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, and Olaughlinhunter, all jumped for joy at the news that Palerat was safely behind bars, out of another child's way of harm.

"Woo hoo! Palerat is gone!" Celrock exclaimed, as a knock was heard at the door. Nairobi-harper went to answer the door, to find Sovietlolliepop standing there.

"What's all the fuss about?" Sovietlolliepop asked, as he walked into Nairobi-harper's living room, and wiped his feet on the door mat.

"Didn't you hear? Palerat is in jale!" Said Nairobi-harper.

"Oh wow that's wonderful!" Said Sovietlolliepop, just as DemonAloisTrancy came up into the house behind him, before Nairobi-harper could close the door.

"Really? Palerat is gone?" DemonAloisTrancy asked, making sure she heard correctly.

"Yes! He's gone!" Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Thanks to Conny Mcnulty." Added Boris Yeltsin.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. I'm off to get the macaroni and cheese and hotdogs ready." Said Nairobi-harper, as she closed the front door, and headed off into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

An hour later, Boris Yeltsin, Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, Olaughlinhunter, and Sovietlolliepop all sat down around Nairobi-harper's large dining room table, to enjoy her delicious macaroni and cheese masterpiece, as they celebrated the victory, of the world being safe for the young toddlers again, thanks to locking up Palerat for good.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Want to see this story continue? Please continue to PM or review the chapters with your questions for the Rugrats and their families, as well as the OC's, and provided they're questions that are appropriate for any age or audience, I'll see that they get answered in future chapters. However, ask anything inappropriate, and if they're guest reviews, they'll be deleted immediately, or the author who leaves a nasty review on this story, and asks questions that I view as inappropriate, will be severely punished, just as we saw what happened here to Palerat in this chapter.

Author's Note: Also, this story has been going strong for over four months now, and is up to twenty chapters total! Let's see if in another four month, we can have it up to forty chapters! For now, you all take care, and, we'll talk soon!


	21. Bonus, More Questions for the Crew

Author's Note: First of all, I know you guys are probably itching for the final 2 chapters of The Family Emergency, which in case anybody didn't notice, it moved over to the crossover's section come chapter 5, as a Rugrats and Inside Out crossover, because of some events that went down in chapter 5, and will continue to exist in the final 2 chapters, or for sure, in the next chapter. However, I was busy on Saturday, and yesterday, I felt very down and depressed, not having any motivation to get anything done, hince, the reason for my absence over the last couple of days. But then I looked back and saw that I hadn't updated this story since July 29, 2015, and thought, not only did I feel as if I needed a small break from The Family Emergency, but I was feeling like updating this story with another chapter,, since more questions for the Rugrats and their parents came in, so, let's have at it!

Chapter 21, Bonus, More Questions for the Crew

Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter and Nairobi-harper were all walking along, when they passed by Angelica's front yard, where they spotted Drew moing the lawn.

"Hmmm, I have a question for Drew." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Uh, Olaughlinhunter, he does look to be kind of busy right now, but perhaps the other babies are here." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yeah! Let's go see!" Exclaimed Boris Yeltsin excitedly, as they quietly snuck around to the back yard, where sure enough, Angelica, Susie, and the other babies were playing. Well, all of them except for Tommy, who appeared to look tired and washed out.

The toddlers were all sitting in the playpen on one side of the yard, rolling the infamous star ball to one another, at this point, Tommy joined in, though he still looked pretty tired. No matter, his one-year-old brother Dil had joined in, and was sitting next to Tommy, as he joined in the roll the ball game with the others. Noticing this, Olaughlinhunter took this opportunity to go ask Dil a question.

"Well, while we wait for Drew to finish with his yard work, I do have a question for Dil, come on you guys." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he, Nairobi-harper, and Boris Yeltsin approached the playpen area.

"Hi guys." Said Olaughlinhunter, taking the babies by surprise.

They all gasped when they looked up from their roll the ball game to see who was there.

"Oh, hi guys." Said Zack.

"Yeah, hey. Wanna play rolly ball with us?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, Zack, these guys are a lot biggerer than us, they probably have more aportant things to do than play a silly roll the ball game." Whispered Zack to Jesse.

"Well Zack, you are right about that, but we did have some more questions for you guys. Like, what's wrong with Tommy? He looks awfully tired." Said Nairobi-harper.

Tommy let out a huge yawn and leaned against the side of the playpen.

"Don't mind my brother. He's still feeling kind of tired out after getting over that tummy bug I gave him when we were at the beach a few days ago." Dil replied.

"Awe, you poor thing. Feel better Tommy." Said Nairobi-harper, as she came up behind the tired two-year-old toddler, and ruffled his dark purple hair, giving him a small hug. Tommy looked up with droopy eyes and gave Nairobi-harper a hug back and smiled, before turning around back to where his brother and friends were gathered.

"Well Dil, I do have a question for you." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, what's up, uh, oh hunter guy?" Dil asked.

"Uh, Dilly, my name is Olaughlinhunter." Said Olaughlinhunter, correcting him.

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes, my words still get mushed up." Said Dil apologetically.

"Well, my question for you is, do you have any memories of being in the hospital from The Rugrats Movie, and were there instances where you didn't cry too much while you were there or when you came home?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Dil sat there for a minute, thinking long and hard about Olaughlinhunter's question, as it had been well over a year since that all happened, so he really had to think about it before responding. Then, once he finally came up with something, he opened his mouth and responded.

"Hmmm, let's see. Well, when I was still in the hopcickle, I liked it when my mommy rocked and sang to me, that always got me to quiet down. It also helped after we came home too, but I guess, well, when Tommy started crying after I was only trying to play with his nose, his crying ascared me, so whenever I saw him for a while, well, he made me feel ascared, making me cry." Explained Dil.

Overhearing this, Tommy got up from where he was sitting in the playpen and went and put an arm around his younger brother.

"I'm sorry I ascared you Dilly, but that did really hurted, even though thinking back on it, I know now you didn't really mean it." Said Tommy, as the two brothers hugged. Tommy, still feeling tired out, staying embraced around his brother, nearly knocking the poor one-year-old over into the playpen, as they toppled over on to the ground, rolling around and giggling, till Tommy let out a yawn of exhaustion and closed his eyes, Dil, doing the same, as the two boys fell asleep together.

"Come on you guys, maybe we should go play some place else so Tommy and Dil can take their nap." Suggested Chuckie in a low whisper to Kimi, Phil, Lil, Jesse and Zack.

The other toddlers nodded in agreement, as Olaughlinhunter unlatched the playpen, letting the other toddlers out, as they walked across the yard to a deserted spot where Susie and Angelica weren't playing at the moment, as they were still up near the house, playing with one of Angelica's latest Cynthia toys, getting along for a change.

"So now that we're away from where Tommy and Dil are napping, gots anymore questions for us you guys?" Chuckie asked, as he took a seat in the grass.

"I have two questions for you Chuckie." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he took a seat in the grass next to Chuckie.

"What?" Chuckie asked.

Boris Yeltsin turned towards the three-year-old carrottop and asked his first question.

"Well, my first question for you is, before the others were potty trained, did you ever have to try to change any of them? If you did, how easy or hard was it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I only had to help with Kimi a couple of times, seeing she's my little sister, and no offense to you Kimi, but you weren't all that easy to change. Always squirming around, getting the powder everywhere, nearly knocking my glasses off, I think I would have had an easier time changing Dil, at least he wasn't a walking baby at that point." Said Chuckie.

"It's ok, I forgive you Chuckie. I guess, I was just, really excited to be having my brother help to take care of me, I couldn't help but get a bit excited!" Said Kimi.

"It's ok Kimi." Said Chuckie.

"What about Tommy, Phil, Lil or Dil?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Nah, I don't recall ever having to change them. Too bad, I bet Tommy would have letted me change his diapers, cuz I'm his bestest friend." Said Chuckie with a smile.

"And my second question for you Chuckie is, if you were a baby again, would you mind the others trying to help take care of you at all?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Chuckie stared at Boris Yeltsin, a nervous look crossing his face.

"Uh, um, well, uh, that would all depend." Chuckie replied.

"Depend on what?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Depend on how careful they were with me. I mean, I wouldn't want any of my friends to drop me or something. I guess, as long as they were careful, and didn't fight over me, which no offense to Phil and Lil, but I don't see them taking care of me all that well without them starting a fight, well, I guess I'd be ok with it. And it might be kind of fun to have my bestest friend Tommy care for me if I were a baby baby again. He's done a really good job with Dil, so I doubt if he'd have any problem with me." Said Chuckie, smiling, relaxing at the thought, realizing that it might not be so bad being a little baby again, provided the right friend was taking care of him.

"You know Chuckie, your comment about Phil and Lil's arguing just made me think of a question to ask Phil and Lil." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Really?" Chuckie asked with curiosity.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked in unison, as the 34-months-old twins got out of the grass where they were sitting, and walked up to Nairobi-harper.

"Ok, my question for you two is, could you go a day without arguing? I've seen you argue a lot on Rugrats, and I'd like to see whether you can complete this challenge or not." Said Nairobi-harper.

Phil and Lil looked at each other, exchanging glances, before staring back at Nairobi-harper, at which point, Lil spoke up.

"Of course we could go a whole day without arguing." Said Lil.

"No we can't, Lillian." Argued Phil.

"Yes we can, Phillip." Argued Lil.

"No we can't." Argued Phil.

"Yes we can." Argued Lil.

"No!" Shouted Phil.

"Yes!" Shouted Lil.

By this time, Nairobi-harper just stared at the twins, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Well you two, that surely answers my question. Looks like Phil is correct. You two are too prone to arguing, you can't go two seconds without doing so." Said Nairobi-harper with a sigh, as she frowned and turned towards Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter.

"Come on you two, I think I'm ready to go home." Said Nairobi-harper disappointingly, as she walked away from the group of toddlers.

"See what you started?" Phil whispered to Lil.

"I didn't start it, you did." Argued Lil.

"No you did." Argued Phil.

"No you!" Argued Lil.

"No you!" Argued Phil.

By this time, the three authors had gotten more or less, out of earshot of the twins continued to bicker with one another, when Susie, who was getting up from playing with Angelica to go get a drink of water, approached the trio walking towards them.

"Oh hi guys, what brings you here this afternoon?" Susie asked.

"Oh, we were just, asking the babies some more questions, but we're about to head home now." Nairobi-harper replied.

"Oh, well I've just been playing with Angelica and her new Cynthia toy town, when I was starting to get thirsty, so was just about to head inside to grab a drink." Said Susie.

"Well Susie, before you go, I do have a question for you." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Sure! What is it? Feel free to come with me while I get some water if you'd like." Said Susie.

"Ok, sure!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as he, Olaughlinhunter, and Nairobi-harper followed Susie into the house to the kitchen sink, where she picked up a cup off of the drain board and filled it with water from the tap. While Susie was grabbing her drink, Boris Yeltsin asked his question.

"Well Susie, I was just wondering, have you ever had to feed or change any of the babies? If you have, how easy was it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Susie sat down at the kitchen table and took a few sips of her water before responding.

"Well, for the most part, I've never had to change or feed any of the babies, except for one time. Remember that episode where Tommy stayed at my house while our mommies and daddies went out, and my big sister Alisa babysat us, and we thought there was a monster in the basement and another monster upstairs?" Susie asked.

"Oh yeah, 'The Last Babysitter,' I remember that one. What about that night?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well at dinner time that night, before the part of the episode started that you guys saw, I helped feed Tommy, and he was very cooperative, letting me feed him without any issues. Of course, I've always found Tommy to be easy to deal with. He was after all, the first one I metted, when he helped me find my room after I moved into my new house. I can't imagine Tommy in terms of the feeding and changing department giving anybody any trouble." Said Susie.

"Except for that day when he decided to spend the day naked." Muttered Nairobi-harper.

"What?" Susie asked.

"Oh that's right, you probably don't remember that day, cuz you weren't there, but sometime after he stayed at your house, he decided to spend the day naked, much to Chuckie's dismay and to the dismay of Phil and Lil's mom, who took them home after she fouhnd they too joined in the fun and got naked right along with Tommy. If you or any of the babies had been dared to change his diapers that day, I don't think it would have gone well." Said Nairobi-harper.

Susie just laughed, when she looked to see that Nairobi-harper was serious.

"Oh, I see." Said Susie.

Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter nodded in agreement with Nairobi-harper's comment. No sooner had they given their response, when they heard a bunch of commotion take place outside in the backyard. Curious, the three author's and Susie headed back outside, to see that Tommy and Dil were no longer sleeping, and Angelica and the other babies were running through the backyard, when Angelica stepped really hard on top of her Cynthia toy, breaking it.

"You dumb babies! You broke my toy!" Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs, just as Drew, who had been out in the front yard, taking a break from moing, overheard Angelica's screams, and rushed around to see what was going on. At this point, out of anger, Angelica had picked up the babies ball from their playpen, and was about to throw it, when Drew stood before her.

"Young lady? What's going on out here?" Drew asked.

"Those dumb babies broke my toy!" Angelica screamed.

Chuckie, who could talk to adults by now, spoke up on the other babies behalf.

"Uh, Angelica broke it." Said Chuckie, correcting Angelica.

"Angelica, you're going inside for a time out right now." Snapped Drew, as he grabbed Angelica's hand and drug her inside, where he put her in a chair in the corner of the kitchen.

"But those dumb babies made me do it! First, Phil and Lil were arguing so loud, they woke Tommy and Dil, and Dil was crying cuz he had been waked up from his nap, getting on my nerves, so I yelled at the babies, trying to tell them to knock it off, and…" Before Angelica could finish her little rant, Drew cut her off.

"Not another word, and you're going to sit there and think about what you've done." Snapped Drew, as he left the room and went back out to the front to attend to his yard work, Olaughlinhunter, Nairobi-harper, and Boris Yeltsin, all following Drew out to the front yard, while Susie went to the back yard, to comfort the babies and play with them.

As the authors and Drew walked out front, Olaughlinhunter spoke up.

"Well, after what we've seen here today, we're about to head home, but I do have a question for you Drew." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Sure! What is it?" Drew asked.

"At the end of "The Trial", not only were you not happy with Angelica for breaking her cousin Tommy's clown lamp, but were you not happy with Didi for putting her in Tommy's highchair for timeout instead of in a chair in a corner?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Drew let out a huge sigh and placed a hand up top his forehead, before answering Olaughlinhunter's question, thinking back to that day, which, judging by the look on his face, they could tell it wasn't a pleasant day for him.

"Oh yeah, that. I was not happy that my sister-in-law had done that, even though Angelica deserved to be punished for breaking my nephew's clown lamp. That was the first time since Tommy's first birthday that Charlotte came with me to pick Angelica up later that day. Upon seeing Angelica in Tommy's highchair, she threatened to take Didi to court, and nearly called up Jonathan to make the arrangements, until I snatched the phone away from her. It's been a while since that all happened, but I recall yelling at Didi and claiming that if she ever punished Angelica in that manner again, that would be the last time I'd be leaving her at their house, and from that day forward, Didi never did that again. If Angelica ever did need to be punished, she was sent to a corner, or, most times, she'd call me at work and have me come deal with her, like this one time when Angelica ate all of the cookies that Didi had made for dessert after dinner, before dinner. I took her home and wouldn't let her have any dessert. As for Didi and Charlotte, the two of them didn't speak to one another for a good while after that, until Christmas time, when we were all heading up to the cabin in the mountains. I told Charlotte on the way there to suck it up, that this was a family trip, and that I wasn't up for any arguing. Well, while Charlotte spent most of that trip on her phone to begin with, either they had long since forgotten about the incident, or everybody was so wrapped up in the holidays, they more or less, forgot about it, allowing us to be at peace with one another again." Explained Drew, before he started up the lawn moer to finish his yard work.

"Uh, just, wow! Very interesting." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"And I'm kind of glad the fight with Didi and Charlotte wasn't left in the episode." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Uh, me too." Added Nairobi-harper in agreement.

"Well, we'd better be going." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he headed down to the end of the sidewalk, about to head down the street.

"Take care." Drew called, just as he started up the lawn moer to finish cutting the grass.

Once he started up the lawn moer, Boris Yeltsin and Nairobi-harper caught up with Olaughlinhunter, as the three authors walked down the street, heading for home.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Wanna see more? You know what to do. Keep asking questions in the reviews or as PM's for the Rugrats, OC's, and adults, and see their answers come up in future chapters.


	22. Bonus, More Challenging Questions!

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story. Between working on other stories and getting ready to head back to school, which, at the time I'm writing this chapter, will be starting for me tomorrow, that might be the case by the time this chapter is posted, as Fan Fiction appears to be down, giving a 503 server error when trying to access my account, the same reason why chapter 2 of Rugrat Bloopers, which has been completed, hasn't been posted yet at the time of writing up this chapter, but anyway, well, once again, this story got put on the way side. No matter, thanks to that, there's lots of questions, and some of them, prove to be challenging for me to answer! And, if you see both, this, and chapter 2 of Rugrat Bloopers, obviously, Fan Fiction is fixed, so, without further a due, let's get on, with the next chapter of this story!

Chapter 22, Bonus, Lots of Challenging Questions!

All of the authors decided to gather together for one final major blow out party at the beach, before everybody headed back to school. There was Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, LilNate03, TheDisneyFan365, Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, Nairobi-harper, Boris Yeltsin, Jesse Barrow Stories-JBS, and FanFicChick122 at this lovely gathering. While they all were having a good time together, Celrock forgot to pick up the picnic basket of food, and the chips and salsa that Sovietlollipop did manage to bring along, had been eaten entirely in one sitting by TheDisneyFan365, causing everyone to get the slightest bit annoyed at him, so everybody was about to head home from the beach, a bit disappointed at how their party turned out, when they heard a crowd of people talking in the distance.

"I wonder who that is?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Why don't we go see." Nairobi-harper suggested.

"Good idea!" Added LilNate03.

So with that, all of the authors went to see what the noise was, when they also started to smell the delicious aroma of food.

"Mmmm, food!" Said Boris Yeltsin, as his mouth started to water, and he licked his lips.

They soon discovered where the smell was coming from, and who the giant crowd of people were. Sure enough, it was those adorable Rugrats and their families, who had all gathered at the beach that evening for a lovely dinner and picnic themselves.

"Wow, I guess great minds think alike." Said Sovietlollipop.

The other authors nodded, as they glanced around, to see the toddlers were all sitting together in a circle in the sand, rolling a giant beach ball to one another, while Angelica and Susie were off building sand castles, from what it looked like, they were each building their own sand castle, trying to outdo one another, while the adults were off to the side, some of them were sitting in lounge chairs, talking with one another or reading magazines, while others were helping to set up for their picnic dinner, and the Carmichaels three older children, were sitting in the sand, each with headphones on, bobbing their heads to their music.

"Hey, shall we go over and ask them some questions?" Whispered Olaughlinhunter to the others.

"Oh I don't know, wouldn't that be imposing?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"You're only saying that because you've never asked any questions to any of the babies or their families within the 22 chapters that have shown up on this story." Hissed Celrock into DemonAloisTrancy's ear.

"Please! Can't we all just get along?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Sorry." Muttered Celrock and DemonAloisTrancy.

"Besides, the rugrats and their families are our friends. I'm sure they'd love our company." Said Boris Yeltsin with a smile.

"Good, because I have a question for Didi, and it looks like she could use some help with getting dinner situated over there, so, I'll catch you guys later." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he headed off in the direction as to where Didi was setting things up on a couple of picnic tables.

"Hi Didi." Said Olaughlinhunter.

Didi looked up from where she was laying down a plate of food to see Olaughlinhunter standing across from her.

"Need any help?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I'd love the help please. I made my specialty, chicken squares and roasted vegetables for tonight's beach picnic occasion. I use to omit the brustle sprouts right after Dil was born, because they use to give him gas, but now that he's practically two, and his digestive system has further developed, I don't have to cut those out of the vegetable medley anymore." Explained Didi, as she set down another casarole dish of vegetables in the center of the table.

Olaughlinhunter picked up a stack of paper plates, cups, and plastic ware, and went around setting the picnic tables, as he asked Didi his burning question.

"So Didi." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Yes?" Said Didi.

"I have a question. After you put Drew's daughter in your son's high chair for time out instead of in the corner where he told me he was angry at you and his wife Charlotte was also there and almost brought you to court and it made the two of you not talk for a while until the holidays, how did you feel after Drew and Charlotte yelled at you, and did you regret afterwards putting Angelica there?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Didi continued to help Olaughlinhunter set tables, as she thought silently for a few minutes, trying to recall the event. Then, she finally spoke up.

"Well, uh, yes. Yes, I was pretty angry at Drew and Charlotte. I mean really! Their daughter was in my house, and she not only broke Tommy's favorite lamp, but it was actually something my husband made for him. As far as I can remember, that was the first time I ever recall my niece being so mean to the babies, and I was in utter shock, that I did the only thing I could think of right then, putting her into Tommy's highchair where she couldn't easily get out and hurt the babies or their things anymore. I don't remember everything I said to them, but it spiraled into a heated argument between the three of us for a good while, until Charlotte said the final word, that if I ever did this again, they would no longer be leaving Angelica at my house, and they'd be taking me to court. Angered by this, I shewed them out of my house with a broom, and while I felt bad about it afterwards, I went and consulted one of my Lipschitz books and read in a section about timing out your toddler, a list of suggestions on where to time out a child. Even Lipschitz didn't recommend putting them into a highchair, because it's suppose to be a place for eating, and if a young child associates such an item as a punishment, they may regret to use it for its good purposes. Of course, Angelica was too big for a highchair at this point, but even so, after reading that in Lipschitz, I felt terrible about what I did. So once I was in a calmer frame of mind, I gave Drew a call later on that evening, and apologized. He forgave me, but while we were talking, I heard Charlotte say something in an angry tone of voice in the background. Whatever it was, I couldn't make it out over the phone, but from how it sounded, she still sounded pretty angry at me, and I know her to be a busy business woman, who cares more about work, and less about family much of the time, but I didn't see her too much after that for a good while. Drew and Angelica came to plenty of stuff, she was even staying with us on the day when Stu and I had a garage sale, and she and Drew came with us to the beach a while back, when seems as if all of our food was washed overboard into the ocean, and my dad and father-in-law proceeded to fight over a card game, but I didn't see Charlotte again until that year at Christmas, when we rented a cabin up in the mountains. With how busy she was at work, I figured it kept her away, but deep down, I knew why she really didn't show up for anything. She was still mad at me about how I treated Angelica, and it took her a while to get past it. By the time we met up at Christmas though, she was at least civil to me, and not once, did she talk in an angry voice to me, and while she spent much of the time on her phone, she was at least there, which told me either Drew pushed her into going, or, she was over what I had done, and not once did any mention of that event come up. And believe me, I learned my lesson, and never punished Angelica in that manner ever again." Explained Didi, as she and Olaughlinhunter laid out the last set of plates on the table, being more or less, ready for everybody to come eat, before dinner grew cold.

"Wow, I see. Well I'm glad you and Charlotte have managed to settle your differences." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Me too. Personally, I feel she overreacted about the situation, but after reading about it in Lipschitz, I don't blame her for doing so." Said Didi.

"Have you ever thought of bringing it up again?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Heck no. As far as I'm concerned, let bygones be bygones. I'd rather keep the peace between us. Don't need to start up anything again. Besides, I happen to know that Drew and Charlotte aren't all that kene about Doctor Lipschitz, so it's better to not approach the subject with them." Said Didi.

"Are we ready to sit down and eat?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes. Mind calling everybody to the table for me?" Didi asked.

"No trouble at all." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he hurried off and got everybody gathered around the table for dinner.

All of the authors, toddlers, and adults gathered around the picnic tables, as the parents dished up plates of food and drinks for the little ones, and all of the authors and adults, as well as Susie's three older siblings, each dished up their own plates. The toddlers all had water in their sippy cups, while Susie, Angelica, and everybody else had sodas, and Zack and Tommy, helped fill Stu and Drew's glasses with ice from the ice chest, because Zack anyway, enjoyed doing that, and over time, Tommy found he liked doing it too. Once everybody was situated at their places at the table, everybody dug into their food.

"Mmmm! These chicken squares are delicious!" Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Thank you Boris Yeltsin. This recipe has been in my family for years. Not sure, but knowing my parents, I'm sure it goes as far back as the old country." Said Didi, as she took another bite of her chicken square.

"Funny you mention this Didi. My nephew's maternal grandparents out in Wheeling, and everyone out there, also fancies chicken squares. I'm guessing they're more popular than you think. But back last spring when they came out here for a visit, and Zack accidentally got into his grandfather's purple hair dye, his grandmother made some chicken squares for us, and they tasted very similar to these." Said Celeste.

"Hmmm." Said Didi.

"Must be a small world after all." Muttered Stu.

"Yep, you're probably right." Said Peter, who none of the authors had noticed he was there, until they saw him further down at the line of picnic tables, sitting on the opposite side of Stu from Didi.

"Wow Peter, glad to see you made it!" Said Nairobi-harper.

"Thank you Nairobi-harper. I have noticed though that nobody has singled me out with any questions as of late." Said Peter.

"Awe, well no worries Peter, to strike up some good dinnertime conversation, I have a couple of questions for everybody." Said Nairobi-harper, as she took another bite of her vegetable medley, which consisted of all of the vegetables presented, brustle sprouts, colliflower, mushrooms and red bell pepper.

"So? What's up?" Peter asked in between bites.

"Well, my first question for everyone is, if you've heard of her, what do you guys think of Lady Gaga? I myself think of her as an inspiration to this generation, especially with her song "Born this Way," and her crazy outfits." Said Nairobi-harper.

Most of the adults except for Didi, Lucy, and her oldest daughter Alisa, shook their heads no, and all of the toddlers just stared blankly at Nairobi-harper, unsure as to what she was talking about, except for Susie and Angelica, who seemed to show some understanding.

After a few minutes of silence passed, Alisa finally spoke up.

"Yes Nairobi-harper, I love Lady Gaga's music. I especially love her song, Alejandro." Said Alisa.

"I think her music is ok. A bit loud for my taste. And when your daughter insists on listening to it every time we're in the car together, it gets old. I finally worked out a compromise, only allowing her to listen to it if it's just the two of us in the car, as I happen to know that neither Randy, or my boys care much for her." Said Lucy, as she took another bite of her chicken.

"I like her too mommy." Said Susie.

"Now Susie, you're in kindergarten. I've told you over and over again, you're way too young to be listening to that stuff." Said Lucy.

"But mommy, everybody at kindergarten listens to her stuff." Said Susie.

Just then, she stares a glance at Angelica.

"And Lady Gaga's a much better singer than some people I know." Said Susie.

Angelica looked up to see Susie glaring at her.

"What? What do you mean? I can sing as good as that Lady Gaga person, or whatever her name is." Said Angelica, as she stood up and tried to sing Poker Face, only it sounded more like nails drumming on a blackboard as usual.

Susie couldn't stand it anymore, so got up from her place and covered Angelica's mouth, muffling the sound. Nairobi-harper was covering her ears, as were several of the other authors at the table. Angelica stopped singing at this point, as she could barely breethe with Susie's hand covering her face, and slapped Susie's hand out of the way.

"All right all right you made your point." Angelica hissed, as she and Susie sat back down at the table.

"Well, I find her music ok, not really into her style of clothes, but seeing I'm a lot older, well, it's no surprise, but typically when I might consider turning on the radio, I'm driving my boys around, and two and three-year-olds would rather listen to the sweet, soothing music of Sherry Berry, opposed to that loud music of Lady Gaga's, so I'm very careful about what I put on when my children are around. I personally prefer talk radio myself. Like Docctor Cathy." Said Didi, before Betty interrupted her.

"That loud mouth freak? I thought you quit listening to her after she trashed our friendship on the air." Snapped Betty.

"You know, maybe this would be a good time to change the subject." Shouted Sovietlollipop, as he whistled and shouted to get everybody's attention.

The table grew very silent for a minute, as all that could be heard was the waves crashing against the ocean.

"Thank you Sovietlollipop. The last thing we need around here tonight, is for a fight to break out." Said Nairobi-harper.

"I agree, and seeing them argue over Doctor Cathy and the opinions of what they thought of one another as moms during The Doctor is In episode was enough, didn't need for that to start up all over again. And sorry if I embarrassed either one of you, by bringing up that event." Said Sovietlollipop.

"That's ok." Said Didi, in a much calmer state of mind, now that everybody had a chance to catch their breath and calm down.

"So, anything else on everybody's minds tonight?" Betty asked, as she dished up for herself another chicken square.

"Well, this question ought to be fun for everybody to answer, and hopefully, won't start up an argument. What's your favorite television show?" Nairobi-harper asked.

Everyone went around the table from oldest to youngest, to answer this question.

"Well I don't watch a lot of TV, except for the Dummi Bears, to see how my story made out as a full length episode, but guess you could say I enjoy those sitcoms, like Yes Dear and Still Standing." Said Randy.

"I love watching Medical Mysteries. Being a doctor, I find it fascinating to learn about diseases and disorders, even I, myself, wasn't aware of until watching that show. Like one episode, while it was sad, was about a seven-year-old girl who didn't eat normally until she was of that age, because her asophigus was detached from her stomach. She was tube fed for seven years, until she underwent surgery to have this fixed, and now, she eats like a normal person. Or those shows where children don't age by much physically, but they grow mentally, so they live for ten, twenty, or thirty years, but they look like babies and toddlers. It's sad, but has only made my knowledge in my profession as a doctor stronger." Said Lucy.

"I like those lawyer shows. The West Wing, The Practice, and my personal favorite, Law and Order." Said Charlotte.

"Well I'm always turning to anything sports. Bad Mitton, Golf, Football, you name it. During football season on Monday nights, well, you know where you'll find me." Said Drew.

"Me too. Football is awesome! But I also enjoy my share of cartoons, the Dummi Bears being my favorite." Said Stu.

"I figured that back when we met on the day my family and I moved into the neighborhood. You couldn't stop talking about it." Muttered Randy.

"I prefer nature documentaries myself. All of the fascinating facts about animals is intriguing!" Said Chaz.

"As a child, I grew up in Japan, so naturally, I watched a lot of Japanese cartoons, but once I came to America, I discovered so much more. As of late, Desperate House Wives is my favorite television show." Said Kira.

"WWE is my favorite. Yep, wrestling is the best!" Said Betty.

"I'm partial to the cooking channel myself." Said Howard.

"Anyone in particular on there you like?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Nah, they're all good, and it's thanks to watching that channel that I've come up with some excellent recipies for dishes to fix for dinner most nights over the past year or so." Said Howard.

"Well I personally enjoy those soap operas, like All My Children and One Life to Live. And then, The Rosie O'donal Show is also pretty good." Said Didi.

"Don't care much for those. I'm more into sitcoms myself. Like Full House, Dinosaurs, and Boy Meets World." Said Celeste.

"Me too. Though my favorites would have to be Murphy Brown and I Love Lucy." Said Laura Barrow.

"I like Biography on A&amp;E. I also enjoy those reruns of old sitcoms on PBS, like As Time Goes by and Waiting for God." Said Dana Barrow.

"I like those reality shows, where people perform, like Dancing with the Stars, The Voice, and oooh yes, Glee is pretty good." Said Alisa.

"That's nice. I prefer Phineus and Firb. I was sorry to see the show ended last year." Said Buster.

"I wasn't. That show was a bit too goofy for my taste. Though some of their inventions were kind of cool. But seeing as to how smart I am, I could probably duplicate most of those, with a snap of my fingers." Said Edwin.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Buster sarcastically.

"I'm more into science fiction type shows. Star Trek and Weird Science being a couple of my favorites. And when I was younger, Bill Nye the Science Guy was pretty cool, and it is fun when we get to watch that in school." Said Edwin.

"Same here Edwin, I too enjoy those science fiction type shows. However, I'd have to say my favorite show is the X Files." Said Peter.

By this time, all of the adults were clearing away plates from the table and seeing to dishing up dessert, while the toddlers went around, telling Nairobi-harper of their favorite TV shows.

"I like watching The Voice with my big sister, and hope someday, when I'm all growed up, maybe I can be on that show, or something like it if it's not around by then. I also enjoy Cynthia P.I. but with how often Angelica insists on watching it, it gets old fast." Said Susie.

"What? I don't watch it that much." Said Angelica.

"Oh yeah you do, you insist on watching it every time you come over." Said Susie.

"Ok ok, so I love any show Cynthia. Of course, my favoritest TV show use to be Miss Carroll, until she got replaced by that Miss Stephanie person." Said Angelica, as she rolled her eyes.

"And you only have yourself to blame for that." Said Celrock.

All of the other authors nodded in agreement.

"But yes, my favoritest TV shows would have to be Cynthia P.I. and The Cynthia Team." Said Angelica.

"Well my favoritest TV show is Space Deck Babies." Said Chuckie, as he leaned over towards Nairobi-harper and whispered something into her ear.

"But I've gots to be careful when I watch it. Tommy doesn't like that show very much." Whispered Chuckie.

"I gathered that from the first time he stayed at your house in the episode, The Odd Couple, and he changed the channel to Reptar." Whispered Nairobi-harper back.

"Well I like the Dummi Bears! They're so cute and happy all the time!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"I like Curious George, Dinosaur Train, and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood." Said Jesse.

"I love Super Why. It's the bestest show ever!" Said Zack.

Though even he came up to Nairobi-harper and whispered something in her ear.

"But Tommy doesn't care for it very much. He'll watch it with me, but I can tell by the look on his face, he's not all that crazy about it, and will usually suggest something else if I suggest we watch that show." Whispered Zack into Nairobi-harper's ear.

"I like Adventure Squad! It's the bestest show ever!" Said Phil.

"Didn't you guys try to play out Adventure Squad in one episode by the same name?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Yep, but everybody kept doing it all wrong." Said Phil.

"Hey! There weren't enough parts for everybody to play it right. I think we work better playing the Mega Diaper Babies, when I get to be dotted line girl." Said Lil.

"Is that your favorite TV show Lil? The Mega Diaper Babies?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Yeah! And it's actually called The Mega Hyper Heros." Said Lil.

"Oh, ok." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Well I like Reptar. He's my hero, and, he's the bestest biggerest dinosaur on TV!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"I like Goober. He always gives the bestest hugs, and his TV show, well, it always makes me laugh." Said Dil.

"Who wants dessert? I made sugar cookies with chocolate frosting!" Said Didi, as she came around with a plate of cookies.

Angelica tried to grab at the entire plate of cookies.

"Angelica!" Didi snapped, when she saw what she was about to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Angelica in that fake innocent voice, as she took one cookie and Didi left before she could sneak anymore away.

Everybody who wanted one, got a cookie, as the authors continued to talk with the toddlers, since the adults were busy cleaning up from dinner and dessert, as it was starting to get dark, and they wanted to have things cleaned up, before it was too dark to see, and the fireworks started.

"While we're still on the subject of TV shows, I have a question for Dil." Said Fanficchick122.

"What?" Dil asked.

"if you's ever seen it before Dil, what do you think of Spongebob?" Fanficchick122 asked.

"Oh, that show with that yellow sponge thingy in the water? I saw it once, and sorry, but Spongebob reminds me too much of Yucky. He's dumb and stupid! And Peter even took me to this thing on the compooper, where some girl named Mrs. Enter didn't have much better things to say about that show. And the lastest time it came on, my daddy turndid it off, so that's saying something. If my mommy and daddy don't like it, it's probably not a very good show. Mommy even gotted us Goober stuff cuz she thought they were better than Reptar. I like both, but I agree with mommy, Goober is betterer. But I still like Reptar, cuz he's cool, and if I didn't like him no more, it might make my big brother Tommy sad, cuz he likes Reptar a lot. Spongebob though? I sawed it when my brother was off at preschool one day, same with Mrs. Enter's review of the show as Peter was watching me that day, and sorry, but I'll keep the other babies from knowing about it while I can. At least Reptar's a good guy. Spongebob acts like me when I was a tiny baby, and he's a growed up. Not cool. Plus, it gotted our show canceled, banished to Fan Fiction. Anybody who has the decency to bring us down, isn't very nice, and I may be the youngest baby here, but I don't like yucky peoples or aminals, or sponges, or whatever they're called on that show." Said Dil, as he stuck out his tongue, and gave everyone a dirty look, to make his point.

By this time, everybody had finished eating, and went off to play in the sand, the authors having fun with the toddlers, while Susie and Angelica went off to work on their sand castles, and the adults were gathered at the picnic tables, sipping on ice tea and chatting with one another.

"I've got a question for Tommy and a question for Kimi. I'll start with Tommy. What is your favorite type of pop-tart?" Jesse Barrow Stories-JBS asked.

"Hmmm, I don't eat those very often, as I usually have Reptar cerial for breakfast. But I eat them at Jesse's house sometimes, and I like the smores kind. I especially like the gooey marshmallow in the middle!" Said Tommy, licking his lips.

"What's your question for me?" Kimi asked.

"Would you drink a gallon of milk in a day?" Jesse Barrow Stories-JBS asked.

"What's a gallon?" Kimi asked.

"It's a measurement. If you drank a whole gallon of milk, it would be the entire bottle that your mommy or daddy pulls out of the refridgerator." Explained Celrock, in the best way possible for a three-year-old to understand.

"Oh, I wouldn't wanna do that, cuz, then there wouldn't be any milk left for my mommy, daddy, and big brother Chuckie." Said Kimi.

Meanwhile, Boris Yeltsin had run off over to where Alisa was lounging on a beach chair.

"Got a question for you Alisa before I go play with the babies some more." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What is it Boris Yeltsin?" Alisa asked.

"Was Susie easy to help look after when she was a baby?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Actually, except for when she lost her pacifier, or you woke her up from a nap too soon, and then there was that period of time when her teeth were coming in, making it almost impossible for her to eat anything, or she'd be cranky because her teeth hurt, only being satisfied if mom gave her frozen blueberries to eat, Susie was one of the easiest babies I ever took care of. I was usually helping mom, because I was only around eleven or twelve at that time, but Susie was one of the sweetest babies ever! She always smiled up at me when I came into the room and picked her up, and when she learned to crawl and walk, she would always bring me toys to play with. And you'd think feeding or changing her would have been a chore, but it wasn't. Susie was always very cooperative when she needed her diapers changed, or when feeding her. Must be a girl thing, because when I helped mom take care of my younger brothers, granted, I was even younger then, age five or six when Buster was a baby, and around age nine or ten when Edwin was small, but they were more difficult to care for. Always squirming around when needing their diapers changed, and much more picky at meal time when it came to trying new foods." Explained Alisa.

"Hmmm, interesting." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he ran back over to the other authors and toddlers, while Alisa got involved in reading a book.

"Hey Tommy, it's Boris Yeltsin. Got a question for ya." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he sat down in the sand next to Tommy.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"How come when you were in diapers, you tended to stay still if you were changed?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I guess it's cuz, one time, when I was really little, back when I was a baby baby, I kicked my mommy in the face when she was changing me, and I knocked her glasses off. She gotted really mad and yelled at me. I didn't like seeing her mad, so after that, I stayed still whenever I was changed." Said Tommy.

"Oh, still asking those dumb babies questions?" Said Angelica, as she walked past the group.

"That's not very nice Angelica." Said Susie.

"Well, I do have a question for both, you and Angelica Susie, as well as for all of the other babies. Can you remember your dreams once you've woken up? As for me, I usually forget them about ten minutes after I wake up, because I begin focusing on other things, I suppose, but I've been wondering what it would be like from a younger child/babies perspective." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Well Nairobi-harper, I can't ever seem to recall any of my dreams. Usually when I wake up, I'm awake, therefore, forgetting all about them." Said Susie.

"Yeah, that's me too. Except for when I had this nightmare one time. My mommy was going to have a new baby, and I had this horrible dream where she had a giant baby who was big and scary and didn't have any teeth. I was ignored and had to live in the laundry room, and while now, parts of the dream are kind of fuzzy, I remember waking up in tears, and telling my daddy the whole thing. Daddy helped me calm down though, and I felt better come the next day, when I founded out my mommy wasn't going to have another baby after all." Said Angelica.

"Oh yes, I saw all that go down, as it happened in one of your Rugrats episodes, Angelica's Worst Nightmare, and I'll admit, had I been the one to have that dream, I think I would have been waking up in tears too." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Me too." Said Celrock.

All of the other authors nodded in agreement.

"Me? Well, uh, I can only think of two times when my dreams really got the best of me. Ok, make that three times. Ok, make that four. Yes, thanks to Zack and going to preschool now, I'm finally learning how to count right. Well the firstest time, I thought I was dreaming. It had something to do with going to Spike's doghouse or something, and Tommy turning into a clown. Well, all I member now was something about going into the yard behind Tommy's, where this big scary dog lived. The yard we founded out later on belonged to Rosie's grandmother's. Well I founded out quickly I wasn't dreaming, and I didn't feel too good after that." Explained Chuckie.

"Oh yes, the episode, In the Dreamtime. You thought you were dreaming, even though you were actually awake." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Uh huh." Replied Chuckie.

"So what other times did dreams take you by surprise?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well I had this really bad dream about germs, and was up the rest of the night looking out for them. The nextest day at Tommy's, I kept trying to get everybody else to stay away from germs, driving everybody nuts. Finally in the end, after being stuck in a bush, Tommy rescued me, and I quit worrying about germs after that." Said Chuckie.

"Yep, that also happened in the episode, Mr. Clean, didn't it?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Uh huh." Said Chuckie.

"So what other time did you seem to recall your dreams?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well there was this time when I had such exciting dreams, that I forgotted to go potty. Luckily, that only happened once, as the nextest night, I gotted up and went. And then, this other time when I thought I losted my dream. That's when my mommy and daddy gotted the coffee shop. Well later they gotted their dream, and I found Brave Dream Chuckie." Said Chuckie.

"Oh yes, Accidents Happen and Sweet Dreams, two episodes I also remember, and, I can see why you might have thought that. Especially with the time you were having such exciting dreams, that you wet the bed." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yeah. I kind of wish it had been my own bed and not Tommy's. At least he wasn't mad at me or nothing. But, well, I don't know. All of that stuff happened when I was still two. Once I turndid three, I don't know. Seems as if unless I have a really scary dream, I don't member my dreams all that well after I've waked up. And if I have a nightscare, I usually tell Kimi or Wahwah about it, and I feels better." Said Chuckie.

"I see. Anybody else wanna share how they feel about their dreams?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well, I don't usually member my dreams. Except for that time when Chuckie losted his dream. But maybe that's cuz I didn't lose mine. Most of the time though, when I wake up, I don't member my dreams." Said Phil.

"Me neither." Said Lil.

"I remember my dreams. Just yesterday night, I dreamed me and Super Thing were flying through the sky! And then the nextest day, I have fun playing out my dreams." Said Kimi.

"I don't usually member my dreams either. In fact, well, except for a couple of nightscares, like this time when I was really little, and I thought my socks came alive at night, only to learn later that it was only a dream, well, I don't usually member my dreams either." Said Zack.

"I don't member my dreams neither." Said Dil.

"I remember my dreams. I guess me and Kimi are a lot alike in that way. Just yesterday night, I dreamed I was bouncing on a trampaleen, and I could jump so high, that I touched the moon! And like Kimi, I like to play out my dreams the nextest day. Unfortunately though, I jumped on the couch this morning before we left for the beach, and mommy wasn't too happy with me." Said Jesse.

"I guess for me, I usually member my dreams for a little while afterwards, like this one time, I dreamed there was a bottle for big peoples, after this mean sippy cup kept chasing me, only to wake up and feel really sad, cuz it was only a dream. And one time, after I gotted my firstest booboo, the cutted kind, I had a dream where stuffing came out of my leg. After that, I didn't play much till Chuckie showed me that I was going to be ok. That Angelica was wrong. Otherwise, most of the time, unless it's something that really leaves me feeling sad or just a little bit ascared, like those nightscares I had for a while about Reggie, I don't member most of my dreams neither." Said Tommy.

"Oh yes, Weaning Tommy and The First Cut. Remember both of those episodes too, and I don't blame you for dreaming about bottles for big people. It's been a while since I was weaned. Not sure now if I had dreams like that, but then again, I'm not three anymore either, so it's been a while. But recall you being pretty sad about getting weaned, and so, I don't blame you for having a dream like that. And as for the stuffing coming out of your leg. You can blame Angelica for that one." Said Nairobi-harper.

Tommy and the other authors nodded in agreement.

"Glad though that those events have more or less, passed, and you can remember them with a grain of salt, not traumatizing you that much." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Huh? I don't see any salt around here." Said Tommy.

Nairobi-harper laughed.

"No silly. Remembering something like a grain of salt means you remember it to a point that it no longer effects you like it did back when it happened." Explained Nairobi-harper.

"Oh, ok." Tommy replied.

"Although, speaking of Angelica inspiring the dream you had on the night of your first cut, brings me to my next question for all of you babies. I have nothing much against Angelica, though I've always wondered why you guys usually believe her, even after the last time, in which she, 98% of the time, certainly had no good intentions. Is it possibly that you see her as a mentor of some sort?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Yeah! And, I'll admit, until Chuckie toldid me of some of the nasty stuff that Angelica has done to him, I've never thought Angelica to be all that mean. I mean, she's usually nice to me, and when I metted everybody in Paris, she felt really bad about making that Coco lady marry Chuckie's daddy, and said she was sorry. I guess, seeing that in her, showed me anyway, that she's not so mean, that maybe, there's some good in her. So, I'll usually give her a fair chance, because she can only get better and nice to us, right?" Kimi asked the group.

Everyone just looked at her, a little unsure if Angelica would ever change, but didn't say anything.

"Well, while I agree with you Nairobi-harper, most of the time, Angelica doesn't have anything good to say, I think the only reason why I go along with it, is because I'm one of the newer ones of the group, and don't wish to get in a fight with some of the onliest friends I've gots, proving that sometimes, it's better to keep your opinions to yourself, and in most cases when it comes to Angelica, I do that, to save my sanity and my friendship with the other babies." Said Zack.

"Me? I don't know if I consider Angelica to be a very good teacher. Though most of the time, she's proven us wrong, but I guess I continue to go along with it cuz, well, if I don't, she might hurt me very badly, and she's already scary enough for me, even when I do go along with her lies, I don't wish to make it worser." Said Chuckie.

"I guess I go along with it, cuz, well, most of the time, by the nextest day, I've usually forgotted all about what she did the day before. I mean, we're only babies. You can't aspect us to member everything all of the time." Said Lil.

"Yeah, I have to say I agree with Lil here. Lots of times, by the nextest day, I've forgotted about what she's done to us too, so put up with her, letting it start all over again." Said Phil.

"Same with me, even though Yucky never has anything good to say, by the nextest day, it's like what she did the day before is all gone, allowing us to have another chance." Said Dil.

"I'm on the same wavelength as Zack. I too, am newer to the group. Angelica, well, she scares me, but I never show it cuz if she knew, she'd only find more of a reason to pick on me. And after meeting Reggie lastest spring, I think I'd rather have Angelica around. At least, she doesn't give Tommy nightscares, or try to barbecue plastic screwdrivers." Said Jesse.

"Angelica is biggerer than us, so she's gonna know more than we do. And, she is my cousin, and, not everything she does is bad, like that time she helped us find Jack so we could get to the Dummi Bears concert, or make a can of monster food for Hubert. She even went along with my plan to get dog food at my birthday so we could turn into dogs. Yeah she's quite mean, and I wished her into a statue once, and maybe it's cuz she's my cousin, but since I'm gonna be stucked with her forever, I kind of don't have much choice. And Jesse's right, Angelica isn't nearly as mean as Reggie, even if she's come close a few times. And like Phil and Lil, I too am only a baby. There's been plenty of times when come the nextest day, I sometimes forgetted what she did the day before, and when she's the only biggerer one around to get information from, well, we're kind of stuck." Said Tommy.

"If she weren't your cousin, might you feel differently about her? Or had you known people like Peter and Zack earlier in your life when you were tinier babies and really learning about the world, might things be different?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Tommy replied.

"Ok ok, I have a question, and this is for Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, only because Dil, Zack, Jesse and Kimi weren't around for this event." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"What?" Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil asked simultaneously.

"I know Angelica dressed herself up as a baby in Angelica's Birthday, but I was wondering why you never dressed her up instead? I would have loved seeing it in the original episode." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Probably cuz we didn't know how to put on our own clothes, or even take them off." Said Phil.

"So how are we spose to dress Angelica? Besides, if we did it wrong, she'd probably just get really really mad." Said Lil.

"Oh, do I agree with you there Lil. The closest I've been to Angelica at the time of her birthday was that time she and I got stucked together with those handcuffs, and even that, was a living nightmare." Said Chuckie, shivering nervously.

"And, me and Phillip hadn't even undressed ourselves till Tommy gotted us to do it sometime after that birthday party." Said Lil.

"Yeah! When Tommy was butt naked!" Added Phil.

"Oh yeah! And you guys are right, even I didn't do that till after Angelica's birthday when I founded out that Spike ran around naked all day, and I wanted to be just like him." Said Tommy.

"Had her birthday taken place after the Naked Tommy episode, might you guys have attempted dressing herself yourselves, since by then, you would have known how to shed your clothes?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, yeah! Maybe. I mean, if we knew how to take off our clothes, who says we couldn't try to put them on too." Said Tommy.

"I don't know if I would have wanted to do that. I mean, even I can't stand to be all nakie. I don't wish to do it to Angelica. But, knowing Tommy, I would have probably gone along with it anyway, cuz that's what bestest friends do." Said Chuckie with a sigh.

"Yeah! I would have loved to make Angelica all nakie." Said Phil.

"Me too!" Added Lil.

"Why would you guys wanna change Angelica's clothes anyway? Her clothes are the one thing I can stand about her." Said Zack.

"Uh, Zachary, you didn't know us back then, but Angelica didn't want no sponsibilities, so she decided to be a baby again." Explained Chuckie.

"So she dressed up like a baby." Said Lil.

"But she did it in the closet, surprising us with how she growed down." Said Phil.

"And I'm guessing, Olaughlinhunter wanted to know why she did it herself, instead of us helping her to change clothes at that birthday party." Said Tommy.

"Yep that's right." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Well babies and fellow fans and authors, some of us go forward to school tomorrow, so we'd better see to getting home." Said Celrock.

"Forward, to school? Couldn't you have just said, going back to school?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Now Sovietlollipop, you know exactly why I said it in the manner that I did." Said Celrock.

"Like duh, what was I thinking! Of course I know why you said that. It's based off one of my all time favorite Rugrats episodes!" Said Sovietlollipop.

"Uh, I'm confused. I've never heard the phrase, forward to school, until now, and it's not very easy to confuse a really smart baby like me." Said Zack.

"Well Sovietlollipop, since you didn't ask the babies any questions for this chapter, and you claim that episode to be one of your favorites, mind explaining the whole thing to Zack? Since he wasn't there, obviously?" Celrock asked, as everybody walked over to a spot on the beach to sit down and watch the fireworks.

"Ok Zack, you see, there was this episode, Back to School. In it, Tommy's mom decides to return to school to further her education, when she found out that Doctor Lipschitz guy she always refers to, only goes from birth to age five. Well naturally, the babies got confused, as according to them, as far as they knew, grown ups don't go back to school once they have babies and get married. Naturally, Angelica came along, and told them that everything was going backwards, and Dil heading off to the hospital for a checkup, since that's where he came from, well, only made them believe her even more. Well, I'll let the other babies tell you the rest of the story sometime, but later on, after Dil returned, with the news that he grew an inch, Didi tells Stu that she's going forward to school, since in her eyes, she was going forward with her life by taking this step, and naturally, the babies figure that everything is ok by overhearing Didi say that." Explained Sovietlollipop.

"Oh, well ok then." Said Zack.

"And lots of us start forward to school tomorrow. It wouldn't be so bad, except for all of the homework." Nairobi-harper grumbled.

"Homework? What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! We go to preschool and we don't get no homework." Said Kimi.

"Wanna know why you don't? Because everything you do in preschool, you already do at home to begin with, so the teachers don't need to assign any." Explained Celrock.

Everyone froze on the spot for a minute, before Tommy spoke up.

"Hmmm, she is right. At preschool, we play with toys, take nappies, and eat cookies and juice at snack time, and we do those things at home too!" Said Tommy.

"Yep." Said Celrock.

"And while we don't have the heart to tell you guys what homework is like, enjoy having the same work to do in both places, because someday, when you get to be our age, you'll be wishing you were back in preschool again." Said Olaughlinhunter.

Jesse Barrow Stories-JBS nodded in agreement with Olaughlinhunter, just as the fireworks started to go off.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, to watch the fireworks go off in the sky. When the display had ended, the adults came over to gather up their kids.

"Thank you for joining us tonight for dinner, it's always a pleasure to have all of you join us. I'm just glad I made several extra chicken squares and enough vegetable medley to go around." Said Didi.

"No, thank you! You made our last day of summer vacation for us, a memorable one." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Yeah, thank you." Said Celrock.

The other authors went around, and thanked Didi and the rest of the gang for their generous hospitality at the beach, and a fun time, before everybody headed off in their separate directions, the authors, heading up the beach together.

"Well everyone, it's getting late, and Nairobi-harper and I start school tomorrow, so, we'd better be getting home. Goodnight." Said Celrock.

"Goodnight." Said all of the other authors, as Nairobi-harper and Celrock split off from the group, and headed for home, where they got some sleep, so they could see to getting ready for their first day of school.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: And, there we go! A perfect way to end my summer vacation, both, on Fan Fiction within this chapter, and in real life, since I wrote this chapter on my final night of summer vacation of 2015! And because I am starting back at school, this will get updated on my profile, but with being back in school, I can't promise my updates to be as frequent, but I'll continue to release material when I can, like on the weekends, or in the evenings, if my homework is finished, and or I'm not too tired to do so. And with how dead this fandom has gotten to be at points more so often now than it did this time a year ago, I'll do my best, to not let it slip too much, so in closing, I'll simply say, that if you wish to see this story continue, you know what to do, continue asking questions in the reviews and PM's for the Rugrats, OC's, and their families, and as usual, their answers will appear, in future chapters! And as for new stories, or future chapters in ongoing stories, as usual, be looking for more of those, coming soon! And provided I get through my first 2 days of school this week in one piece, and the fact that thanks to Labor Day next Monday, I do have a four day weekend coming up, though some stuff is going on with my cat Joey, that I'd rather not discuss publically at this time, there's a possibility, that there may be some more stories coming out, in the near future. Only time will tell. For now, everyone please take care, good luck with your start back, I mean, uh, um, forward, to school, whichever way you wish to look at it, and, we'll talk soon!


	23. Bonus, Revival Reactions and More Questi

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been around much this week. Between school and stuff going on at home, not to mention, being quite exhausted and having broken sleep much of the time, and spending a good chunk of my Labor Day weekend with my family, I haven't been around much to post or update any stories. But since it's finally the weekend for me, let's have at it, another chapter in this story! Also be looking for the third chapter in Rugrat Bloopers, hopefully coming within the next day or so. And to any fans of Steven Universe, as I do have a few who do read this story, it's available on the Fan Fic site as a category should you wish to check out their stories or submit any of your own to that category. Without further adue, let's start the chapter!

Chapter 23, Bonus, Revival Reactions and More Questions

It was a beautiful fall day in Yucaipa, California, and LilNate03, Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, Sovietlolliepop, Olaughlinhunter, Nairobi-harper, and DemonAloisTrancy were all spending a lovely day at the park. Poor DemonAloisTrancy was feeling slightly under the weather with a cold, but she had a question for Dil, so came along for the ride, hoping she could run into them at the park, maybe even go back to their house where Didi would feed her some of her home made chicken noodle soup, which always tasted good whenever she didn't feel well. LilNate03 spotted Taffy and Peter watching the babies over on a nearby park bench, as the toddlers all jumped up and down in a huge pile of leaves.

"I bet they're excited." Said LilNate03 to the other authors.

"About what?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

"Didn't you hear? Nickelodeon is thinking about bringing back some of its old shows as reboots, and one of them being considered, is Rugrats!" Said LilNate03 excitedly.

"Oh yeah, aren't they doing some movie to feature all of the Nicktoons or something?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I heard they might bring Rugrats back for a tenth season." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Nah, that's not it. Don't you guys know that Rugrats will be turning twenty-five-years-old next year on August 11, 2016? It's obvious what's going to happen, the reboot treatment where just like we got when Rugrats had been on the air for a decade in 2001, where we got the All Growed Up special, seeing them ten years older, equaling the piolot for their spinoff series, All Grown Up, it's obvious we're going to get an All Grown Up made for TV Movie, where the tweens are given an assignment in school where they're partnered with their current girlfriends and boyfriends at the time, to do a project where they play husband and wife for a week, and have to take care of a pretend baby. During this time, not only do they have to write an essay about where they hope to be by the time they're age twenty-five, but ever notice how jurkish they acted during the bulk of that series? Well, the chips finally hit the fan, when while working on this project, they start having imagined spots about their lives at age twenty-five, and find that if they continue to act jurkish like they've been acting, they're only going to get hurt, thus, changing their ways come the end of the special, maturing a great deal. During the imagined spots though, we see their future offspring, who have to come to their parents rescue when their jurkish tendancies nearly screw up the families, and it's these adorable offspring, that will return post this piolot, for what will be known as Rugrats, The Next Generation. Obviously, we'll see some new adult characters as well, because who seriously stays with their middle school sweetheart come age twenty-five? I mean really, sure Rachel was Tommy's almost girlfriend in the All Grown Up finale, 'Golden Boy,' and in this movie piolot that triggors the reboot, they're back together doing the assignment, and in the fantasy, she's his wife, but that won't be the case in the spinoff obviously. As for who the Rugrats marry in the real series is unknown, but their offspring will go through similar experiences their parents went through as toddlers, being able to reboot this adorable series, in a whole new way, with a bit of Rugrats and All Grown Up, thrown into the mix together, only All Grown Up will be barable at this point, because obviously, they're a lot more mature and not nearly as jurkish come age twenty-five, opposed to when they were ten and eleven in their AGU spinoff." Explained Celrock.

"What? I seriously think you're making that up." Said Nairobi-harper, as she rolled her eyes at Celrock.

"Maybe I am, but don't you guys agree this makes the mnost sense? I mean, we saw them at age ten come 2001, the series started with Tommy's First Birthday in 1991, it only makes sense next year, we see the gang at age twenty-five." Said Celrock.

"Whatever you say Celrock." Muttered Nairobi-harper.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we just approach the toddlers themselves and see what they think about their return rather than sitting here, making up rumors, as nothing's been set in stone yet, and seeing that it takes nine month to produce a single episode, if Rugrats, or this reboot idea you came up with, The All Grown Up Movie or whatever you called it, is really going to exist, and it was only mentioned last week to Variety about these reboot ideas, even if production has started, we won't know anymore until next May or June at the earliest with what's really happening." Said LilNate03.

"Ok ok, but really, most of the shows that have had reboots have been moving on to the next generation, like Girl Meets World, the spinoff to Boy Meets World, follows the daughter of Cory and Tapanga, and the upcoming reboot of Full House, called Fuller House, will be focusing on the next generation of the Tanner family, so obviously, since we had Rugrats, and then, All Grown Up, along with Tales from the Crib and Pre-School Daze, though I can barely count those two spinoffs cuz they were so short lived, but really, if Rugrats is going to get the reboot treatment, this is obviously, the only way it's going to work." Said Celrock.

"Ok, fine." Said Nairobi-harper, as she crossed her arms and stared down at the ground.

"Tell you guys what. If my predictions are wrong, come next summer, I'll release The All Grown Up Movie as a Fan Fic story, since it was my bonehead idiot idea, sound fair?" Celrock asked the other authors, before they made their way over to where the toddlers were playing.

The authors nodded and everybody made their way over to the pile of raked leaves, now being jumped in by Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil and Zack, while Angelica was off to the side, playing with Cynthia, and Taffy and Peter were sitting on a bench, watching them play.

No sooner had they approached the babies, when LilNate03 blurted out his question at the top of his lungs.

"Hey babies, who's excited about the Rugrats coming back?" LilNate03 asked at the top of his lungs.

All of the babies got really roudy and excited, as they cheered and giggled, continuing to jump up and down in the pile of leaves, even more excited than before. One would think they were on sugar highs at that moment, their excitement excullated.

"Wow, I've never seen toddlers get so excited before." Whispered LilNate03 to the other authors.

"I have, my nephew Zack." Said Celrock.

"And my cousin can get pretty excited too." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Same with the kids I babysit." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Well good, glad they're excited, because Nickelodeon is in big trouble, and is calling on the Rugrats, to save the network!" Said Celrock loud enough so the babies would hear her over their cheers of excitement.

No sooner had she said this, when all of the babies stopped dead in their tracks, standing there, staring silently at Celrock, as what leaves that were still dancing in the air from jumping in the pile, came down to rest in Chuckie's hair. As he brushed the leaves out of his hair, Tommy walked up to Celrock, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, do you remember Spongebob?" Celrock asked.

"Oh no, not that scary looking yellow thing with that high funny sounding voice." Said Chuckie nervously, as he walked up behind Tommy, staying a little bit behind him, shivering in fear.

"Yes Chuckie, the scary looking yellow sponge thing." Said Celrock.

"Uh, well, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Well, do you recall during your final two seasons or so of Rugrats, how Spongebob was more or less, in competition with you guys, winning out, while you and the babies, were waining in popularity?" Celrock asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Well Tommy, Spongebob has more or less, been using that popularity gain to his advantage, and not in a good way." Said Celrock.

"What?" Tommy asked, not fully comprehending what Celrock said.

"Tommy, let me put it into terms you'll understand. Well, it's like this. Take the episode where you and the other babies did the opposite of what your aunt Elane and uncle Ben wanted you guys to do so they wouldn't take one of you home, and the episode where you did bad stuff so you'd get your lion Henry back, combine the two episodes, and make them about ten times worser, and in the end, you not listening to Chuckie, throwing your mommy's necklace away in the garbage can, and as a result, you turn into an evil baby. Well, that's what we more or less, have here with Spongebob. Not only does his show teach babies everywhere the wrong messages, but several other Nicktoon characters are following his bad example, including some ducks known as the Bread Winners, who are no better than Spongebob and his bacini bottom crew, and if this isn't stopped soon, Nickelodeon might die, and babies everywhere will grow up to be horrible people, like Angelica and Coco." Explained Celrock.

"Oooh, this doesn't sound good Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie, we're gonna get rid of Spongebob and save Nickelodeon if it's the lastest thing we do." Said Tommy.

"How are we gonna do that Tommy?" Lil asked.

"I know, we'll just get Reptar to beat Spongebob, he can beat anybody!" Suggested Phil.

"Yeah! He could knock a big building into the sea, causing it to flatten Spongebob and his dumb friends." Said Kimi.

"Yeah people, it's Reptar versus Spongebob, coming soon, to the parking lot movie!" Bellowed Boris Yeltsin, mocking an announcer's voice.

Everybody started laughing, before Tommy spoke up, once he calmed down.

"That's a great idea you guys." Said Tommy excitedly, determined to save Nickelodeon from any further destruction.

No sooner had he made his proclamation, when Nairobi-harper hoysted Tommy on top of her shoulders, and parading around the park, she and all of the other authors started chanting.

"Tommy Tommy he's our man, if he can't stop Spongebob, no one can!" Shouted all of the authors in unison, as they paraded around the park.

Inside Nairobi-harper's mind at headquarters, Joy was watching as Nairobi-harper paraded around the park with this bundle of toddler joy on her shoulders, celebrating what would soon be a victory, worth while of the babies efforts, to save the first network for kids, from complete utter distruction. Then, she turned away to stare at two of the islands in Nairobi-harper's mind. First, there was Interest Island, where all of the characters from Steven Universe and Hey Arnold, were throwing a party for the Rugrats characters, as they threw confetti at the Rugrat characters, giggling, and having a ball. Then, she caught a glimps of another island, known as Hatred Island, where she started to notice something. While the sun shown bright overhead Interest Island, Hatred Island not only looked dark and gray, but the characters that inhabited it, which consisted of the Spongebob and Bread Winners characters, were starting to age relatively quickly, developing wrinkles and turning gray.

"Well, we can safely say judging by what I'm seeing on these islands in Nairobi-harper's mind, she has faith in Tommy, and soon, she will no longer have to be tormented by such horrible characters anymore." Said Joy with a smile, as she turned back to watch the monitors, at which point the parade had stopped, and Nairobi-harper had put Tommy down on the ground. Fear stepped up to the controls at this point, and pressed the Rest Button, to ensure that Nairobi-harper didn't overdo it, allowing her to rest, so she wouldn't get overly exhausted.

Back at the park, the authors all sat down on a park bench to catch their breath, while the babies played in the grass nearby, really excited for a bright future ahead.

"Well guys, all I have to say is, I'm really excited to see your series possibly coming back, and, good luck to you all. I know with your moral lessons, your awesome adventures, and your cuteness, you won't fail to get Nickelodeon back to what it was a hair over ten to fifteen or twenty years ago, teaching the babies of the world, good things, not the bad things that Spongebob has been tossing out there." Said Celrock.

"Yeah, good luck you guys, I'll be rooting for you all the way. I'd love to come along for the ride, but not sure if they'll allow an OC to come on board who joined up with you guys during a hiatus period." Said Zack.

"That's ok Zack." Said Tommy, as he gave the blond toddler a hug and smiled.

"You know Zack, I was a part of the Rugrats, in fact, it's thanks to me we even found out about the possible reboot idea in the first place." Said Peter.

"Really? Tell us more." Said Zack, as he sat down in the grass near where Peter was sitting, the other babies and authors, turned their attention towards him.

Peter POV

Flashback to August 31, 2015

It was a typical Monday in the Confederacy, as I sat in my throne room, looking over some documents, when I heard a loud knock at the door. One of my servents answered it, and led the gentleman to where I was.

"Peter, an executive from Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida, is here to see you." Said my servant, as I looked up from the document I was holding, to see the man standing before me. He was wearing the traditional orange buttondown shirt, with Nickelodeon written across the front in white letters, and a badge with his name on it.

"King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, good day to you sir." Said the executive, as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Thank you sir, and please, call me Peter." I said, as I shook his hand and led him to a nearby chair, where he sat down.

"So, what brings you here today?" I asked.

"Well, as you may have heard, the Land of Nickelodeon isn't doing well, and at our monthly meeting last night, President Rustle Hicks suggested we have a talk with some of our older stars that were popular back in the 90's, to see if they'd like to come back, and try to help us improve things." Said the Nickelodeon executive.

"Well, back in 2008, on August 17 to be exact, after the Rugrats finished shooting the All Grown Up episode, Golden Boy, I was handed a pink check, and I along with the other Rugrat characters were banished from Nickelodeon Studios. I even recall Rustle Hick's last words to me. Goodbye you horrible tweens and king, if we decide to ever have you come back, we'll be in touch. Now leave, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." I was so disgusted by this man's behavior, that I slammed the door hard, brought everybody back to my castle, where the tweens turned back into toddlers, and I ran off to my bedroom, buried my face in my hands, and cried.

"Well Peter, we said we'd be in touch if we needed you again, and the network would love it if you and the Rugrats, would consider coming back." Said the Nickelodeon executive.

I sat there and thought about it for a few minutes. If anything, the only reason why they banished us from Nickelodeon Studios, was because I didn't agree with the amount of money they wanted from the Confederacy's treasury to pay for the show's production. This fight started in 2004, when Rugrats was canceled, and Rustle Hicks and I kept getting into heated arguments over this, along with Klasky Csupo and the other producers. They let us go on ahead and produce All Grown Up, Tales from the Crib, and Pre-School Daze, since at this time, we had signed a nonreferrable five year contract to work with the network back in 2003, and I wasn't interested in taking the matter to court. I may be a king, but I had enough on my plate thank you very much. We completed our five years there, taking a break in 2006 to go on an all expense paid vacation to the Bahamas, provided by Klasky Csupo, at which time, we took a hiatus from production. This is why no episodes of All Grown Up aired for a year. Well, after our well deserved break, we returned, and got the rest of our stuff produced, though they aired everything consecutively within one week, and didn't air the final three episodes for another nine months after that. Furious by this treatment of our program, I along with an army of my Confederate soldiers, marched into Rustle Hick's office one day back in mid August of 2008, and filed my complaint. He was so angry, that he basically showed me the door, and told me, that I had to be off the premises within the next twenty-four hours, or I'd be put in Jail, and he would take over Richmond, Virgihnia with an iron fist, sending the Confederacy, and the land of Nickelodeon, to war. According to Klasky Csupo, we had one final episode to shoot, 'Golden Boy,' so we got it completed, just in the nick of time for me to receive my pink check, and escort the characters off the property, before anything bad could happen to us, or my kingdom.

"So Peter, what will it be? Will you come back and help us? Please? I tried contacting the Pickles, Devilles, Carmichaels and Finsters, but nobody was home. Even the Java Lava was closed." Said the Nickelodeon executive.

"That's because everybody is away on a beach vacation before the kids start preschool and kindergarten this next week. I'm heading out there for a picnic tomorrow." I replied.

"Preschool and kindergarten? Wow, those babies sure have aged since I last saw them, as I haven't been with Nickelodeon since 2004, I only came back recently when Bread Winners started up." Said the Nickelodeon executive.

"Yes, here in Fan Fiction Land, we've been living very happy lives." I said.

"Well, not sure if Rustle wants to revive Pre-School Daze, and I say this as a result of what you mentioned about the babies ages now, but if you think they're not too old to return for the Rugrats reboot we're considering." Said the Nickelodeon executive, before I cut him off.

"Oh I know they'd be thrilled to come back. As for me though, not sure if I'm interested in returning. I didn't appreciate how Rustle treated me near the end there, and while I was casted for every episode of the series from Game Show Didi onward, my parts were always cut out due to time constraints. If I return, I demand that my parts not be cut out this time, and if a season 10 is being considered, and there's only room for either me, or Taffy to return, please pick me, as I've been with the series much longer, while Taffy hardly got noticed. Besides, she just started on her international tour nearly three weeks ago in Washington D.C. and is still touring. According to some friends of ours, The Halls out in Boston, Taffy is performing there tonight, and Sandy is taking Mary and Rosie to see her." I explained.

"I see. Looks likes you guys haven't slowed down since you left us quite a few years back." Said the Nickelodeon executive.

"Oh no. Fan Fiction has kept us quite busy, as we've made a lot of new friends, met some wonderful authors, some of which I feel you guys should seriously consider hiring for your episode writing team, and been featured in some wonderful stories, that have touched millions of fan's hearts." I said.

"Well Peter, it was great doing business with you. I need to head to Hillwood to the Sunset Arms Bording House, as I have an appointment with Steely Phil in an hour, but tell you what. We're still in the talking stages at this time, and President Hicks hasn't exactly decided which shows he wants to bring back, but if it's a definite that we want you and the Rugrats to return, we'll be giving you a call for the call back meeting. We'll wanna meet with all of the characters at that time, and, by chance, can Taffy be reached while on her tour?" The Nick Executive asked.

"Yes." I said, as I pulled out my iPhone, and gave him Taffy's number.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from you. Though I should warn you, she's expected to be on tour around the U.S. until sometime next summer." I said.

"That's fine, that's fine. We'll figure out something if we want her to come back. Otherwise, we'll let you substitute for her until her tour is finished." Said the Nick executive.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said with a grin, as I shook his hand, and led him out of my throne room.

Once I saw him out the door, I made up my mind, that I wouldn't say anything to the other Rugrat characters until I received the call back, stating that it was a definite, that we'd be returning to Nickelodeon Studios to shoot new episodes, a movie, or whatever they had in mind. Well sadly, this little plan backfired two days later, on September 2, when a news report interrupted the toddlers viewing of the Dummi Bears, and again, during Zack's viewing of Super Why, with the news of the reboots. Of course, our show was mentioned, and I swear, the minis have been on a sugar high of excitement ever since. I keep trying to tell them that they need to calm down, and that they'd better not be too disappointed if we don't get the call back, but Tommy keeps telling us not to worry, we're gonna get the call back and gain in popularity again, like in the good old days, I only hope he's right. I mean, usually when Tommy proclaims it, it usually happens, but I have to remember, he's only three-years-old, sometimes, it's hard for a fourteen-year-old king like myself, to believe a little kid, even though he's one of my closest friends, and has never been wrong with me before, I guess, this is the second time we'll be in for a revival sindce 1996, I only hope it's as successful as it was before. And we're going to have some serious competition to beat, as Spongebob has nearly twice as many seasons as we had, being up to their seventeenth season now, and we'll only be entering our tenth season if we do get called back most likely, but I'm not giving up yet. I'm just gonna wait patiently everyday, and whatever happens, happens. If all else fails, we'll always have Fan Fiction.

End of Flashback

End of Peter POV

"Wow! Fascinating." Said Celrock.

"I know right?" Said Peter.

"I only hope if you guys return, Nickelodeon doesn't ruin your series. I mean, they've been so awful to everything else." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Don't worry DemonAloisTrancy, they won't do that to us." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I mean, just look at the stories they've been in on Fan Fiction. I'll admit, my stories, while they equal the bulk of the season 10 of Rugrats that's presented in my universe, I'm sure my stories are only fifty percent the quality of the episodes from seasons 6 through 9, they're certainly nothing in quality to the first five seasons, if for no other reason, Kimi and Dil appear, and more OC's have appeared, but if I get a good fan base even at that level of quality, at least from you guys sitting around me right now, then there's no doubt the original producers will be twice as good a job on the real come back as I've done on my stories, and that goes for the rest of you authors out here." Said Celrock.

"And didn't you tell me that season 4, which was their first revival back in 1996, is your all time favorite season?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Yep. So, if this reboot is as good as season 4, I know for me anyway, I won't be disappointed." Said Celrock.

"Besides, they're dumb babies, how much dummer can they make them anyway?" Angelica asked, overhearing the conversation and butting in.

In Taffy's mind, who overheard Angelica say the whole thing, Anger and Disgust were not pleased. They pushed Joy out of the way of the controls, and took over.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm suppose to make Taffy bribe Angelica with something, if she's nice to the minis." Said Joy.

"Excuse me, but you've been more or less, doing that, ever since your debut during season 8 of their series. If this, so called, revival happens for Taffy, it's time we straighten that teenage punk out, and I've had enough with that blond bitch! I'm gonna see that Taffy yells at her, and disiplins that little brat for good!" Said Anger, as he stepped up to the control panel, getting a good view of Angelica on the monitors.

"Besides, she deserves to return for the reboot, not that king in the horrible looking gray suit." Said Disgust, as he stepped next to Anger, as they were about to share the controls at this point.

"It's a uniform you idiot, a Gray Confederate uniform! Now, let's see that Taffy give Angelica the punishment, she deserves." Screamed Anger, as he started hitting random buttons on the control panel.

Taffy, who was home for a week to celebrate Labor Day, and who also got a text from Nickelodeon about the reboot, so she decided to check in with the minis families and Peter, to see if they had heard everything, was trying to enjoy a lovely relaxing day at the park, while she helped Peter babysit, but at this very moment, she was so fed up by Angelica's behavior towards the minis, that she showed a side of herself that none of the babies had ever seen since the day they met.

"Angelica! If I've told you once, I've told you a number of times! Stop being mean to the minis!" Screamed Taffy at the top of her lungs, her face red with anger, as she approached the five-year-old blond, who was looking nervously at Taffy, as she had never yelled at her before, only used an exasperated tone with her a few times, and scolded her, but never straight out yelled at her.

Just then in Angelica's mind, Sadness approached the control panel, and hit the tear jurker button.

Outside, Angelica started crying.

"I'm sorry, Taffy." Said Angelica.

"Now you know I'm not the one you need to apologize to Angelica." Snapped Taffy, who was still outraged at this point. She was determined to punish Angelica this time, and not back down with a bribe, because if they were going to be seen on this reboot, it's about time Angelica really get what she's got coming for her, and Taffy already decided, if they did return, if it meant timing her out at the end of every episode, maybe she'd finally learn, and by the time they got canceled again, maybe Angelica would finally learn to not be so mean to the minis anymore, if she had constant disiplin.

"Well, I'm not saying sorry to a bunch of babies." Snapped Angelica.

"Well in that case, you're sitting in time out until we decide to leave the park, or your parents show up here to get you, whichever one happens." Snapped Taffy, as she drug the blond away from the group to a far off bench on the other side of the playground, where she sat Angelica down.

"You will sit here, and think about what you've done. And if Peter and I are watching you minis tonight, I'm not teaching you a song this time. Calling the minis dumb is wrong, and you seriously need to think about how you're treating them." Screamed Taffy.

The toddlers could all hear her from across the playground.

"Wow, I've never heardid Taffy yell before." Said Kimi.

"Me neither. It's kind of scary. I only hope she never gots to yell at me." Said Chuckie.

After that, all they could hear was Angelica throwing a tantrum, then crying, before they heard no sound at all. Once it seemed as if there was peace and quiet at the park again, Taffy approached the group.

"I am so sorry." Said Taffy apologetically to the group.

At this point in Taffy's mind, Joy and Sadness were at the controls, while Anger and Disgust were in the background, as Taffy felt bad about having to punish Angelica, she also knew she was doing the right thing, as her behavior was uncalled for, and thus, she deserved to be punished.

"Look, we understand. I've had to punish Angelica a lot of times. I'll never forget when Didi was pregnant with Dil before we knew you Taffy. She cut up Dil's sonogram pictures, ruining my opportunity to tell Didi that she was having a baby boy, not a girl, like she thought she was having all along, and I had made a bet with Angelica that if she was nice to me and the babies during Didi's entire pregnancy, I'd give her a ten pound bag of Reptar bars. Well, she obviously blew that right out of the water upon cutting up the pictures, and so, at Tommy's first slumber party at my castle, which, believe it or not, took place on the night before Dil was born, as Didi went into labor the following day at her baby shower, we, along with the Disney characters, all enjoyed a lovely snack of those Reptar bars, didn't we Tommy?" Peter asked, staring over at his friend, who responded with a smile and a nod.

"You did the right thing Taffy." Said Celrock.

"Yeah, way to go. Of course, I would have thrown in some broccoli cookies in the mix, but that's just me." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Thanks everyone." Said Taffy with a small smile, as she sat back down on the bench next to Peter, and watched the minis play in the grass.

"What brings you back here anyway? I thought you were on tour." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"I came home to visit my family for Labor Day weekend, and I received a text on my phone about the reboot, but with how awkward cell service has been on points during my tour whenever I'd have a chance to call anybody, I felt I'd better check in with Peter and the gang, to ensure this text wasn't another rumor. I mean, about a month before I went on tour, a rumor was going around about a series to feature the next generation minis, and that was obviously a rumor, so didn't wanna take any chances. Can't wait for Peter to receive the callback, at which time, I'm going to be very excited!" Said Taffy.

"I know. You only got to be on one season of the show, if they do end up doing a season 10, it will be great to see you on the air again." Said Sovietlolliepop.

"Ok, this talk of the revival stuff is nice and all, but some of us have homework to get done, and if you fans want me to release another chapter of Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz over the weekend, mom says I have to have my homework done, or no Fan Fiction. So, if you guys don't mind, may I please ask my questions, before it starts getting late and I have to head home?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Sure! What are your questions?" Peter asked.

"Well, I do have a question for you Peter, but I'm gonna go in order of the list I came up with for questions. My first question is for everyone, What is your favorite Disney movie?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well Olaughlinhunter, you might be surprised to learn my answer, but my favorite Disney movie is not Snow White, even though you'd probably guess it to be, since I told the story of Snow White and the Adorable Minis to the babies back in that Tales from the Crib special. My favorite Disney movie is in fact, Marry Popins. I originally wanted to tell that story, but Nickelodeon rejected it, making me do Snow White, and then, a year later, Three Jacks and a Beanstalk instead. Hopefully, if the revival happens, they'll reconsider and let me tell them Mary Popins the next time around." Said Taffy.

"Oh wow, yeah, Mary Popins does have a lot of lovely music in it, and she does take care of young children, so I can see why you'd like that movie. You can relate to it very well." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Mmmm hmmm." Taffy replied.

"Well, for me, I'd have to say my favorite Disney movie is either Big Hero Six, or Reckid Ralph." Said Peter.

"Cool! And, guess we won't be getting Angelica's answer, since she's in time out." Said Olaughlinhunter with a sigh.

"No worries, I can tell you what her favorite Disney movie is." Said Taffy.

"What is it?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Frozen, Angelica's favorite Disney movie is Frozen, and she hopes she gets to do a spoof of the movie Frozen as an episode if our revival happens." Said Taffy.

"I see. Babies? You're next, oldest to youngest if you could please." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Well my favoritest Disney movie is Cinderella." Said Chuckie.

"Didn't you imagine you were Cinderella once? Back when your new mommy and daddy adopted you and Kimi?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Uh huh, and I wasn't Cinderella, I was Finsterella." Chuckie replied.

"Well my favoritest Disney movie is Snhow White. After Taffy toldid us that story of Snow White and the Adorable Minis, I just had to see the real movie. So sometime after we finished making that Tales from the Crib special, I was at Peter's castle, and we watched it together, and I loved it!" Said Kimi.

"Well my favoritest Disney movie is Tangled." Said Lil.

"My favoritest Disney movie is A Bug's Life. Whenever I watch it, it makes me hungry!" Said Phil, as he licked his lips, thinking about the movie, and how good the bugs in that film would taste right about at that very second.

"Hmmm, I guess my favoritest Disney movie would have to be either Pirates of the Caribien, or Peter Pan, which also gots pirates in it, even if they're mean. I wanna go to Neverland, and be one of the lostest boys and never growed up." Said Tommy.

"Hmmm, my favoritest Disney movie, that's a tough one, there's so many good ones, but if I had to pick just one, I'd say I really like The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which, is based off of a book. It's really good, and if we got to do those Tales from the Crib things or whatever you guys call them, and OC's are allowed on the revival, I wonder if Peter could tell us that story, and we play the characters. I wanna be Quazzy Moto if we do it." Said Zack.

"Even if you're not Zack, I'll consider that one for a Fan Fiction release, once your friends have received the callback and we know more about what's going on." Said Celrock.

"Thanks Celrock." Said Zack.

"I say that because while Disney did a good job of gumming down that movie to make it kid appropriate, I'm not sure if it's exactly Rugrat and Nickelodeon appropriate." Said Celrock.

"Ah, got ya." Said Zack.

"Well, this one might surprise you guys, but my favoritest Disney movie is Tarzan." Said Dil.

"And why is that?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, member how right after I was born, me and my brother gotted losted in that forrest? Well, had Tommy poured the nanners on top of me, leaving me with the monkeys, I'd be the nextest Tarzan right about now, guess that would make me Dilzan. Whenever I watch that movie, I'm reminded of how lucky I am to have the bestest big brother ever, as he didn't let nothing bad happen to me, even though he almost did, when he was mad at me and jealous of me and all that stuff." Said Dil.

"Wow, great Disney movie choices!" Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Yeah. So, anymore questions for us?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, this question is for Kimi, Was the Japanese story about Reptar being misunderstood that was told in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie that helped you to realise that Angelica was misunderstood too?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"You know Olaughlinhunter, I never really thought about that before, but when thinking back on it, my mommy did tell us that story around the same time I metted Angelica, and I guess, I look at Angelica, and see that she can be nice, as I've seen her be nice to the growed ups and stuff, so, in a way, yeah, after hearing that story, and learning about how Reptar was misunderstood, I always thought Angelica was misunderstood too, and if we do return for this reboot, I hope I can finally prove my point to Chuckie and the other babies, helping us to form a stronger friendship with her, and maybe, she won't be so mean to us no more after that. It might get us canceled again, but I don't care. I'd rather be on Fan Fiction with all of my great friends, than be in somewhat of a disagreement over Angelica against Chuckie and my other friends, who think she's mean, while I believe she's just, misunderstood." Said Kimi.

"Wow Kimi, very interesting. Ok, my next question is for King Peter, What's your favorite Broadway adaptation of a Disney film? Mine is The Lion King." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Mine would have to be Aladdin. Loved the music, and the dancing was just wonderful! And, this gives me another idea of something we should do if Nickelodeon reboots our series." Said Peter.

"What's that?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"What if one of our movies was adapted into a Broadway musical? I was thinking we could do The Rugrats Movie for starters, then, if it's successful, we'd go on to do Rugrats in Paris, and then, Rugrats go Wild, which, had a ton of musical numbers in the movie alone, it would be easy enough to turn into a Broadway musical production." Suggested Peter.

"Wow, you guys are really excited about this reboot possibility aren't you?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

"Yeah, and I swear, I haven't given the toddlers anymore Reptar bars and cookies than usual, what Angelica doesn't eat anyway, they've been this hyped up, as have I ever since we heard the news." Said Peter.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anybody this yet, but Celrock and I have plans to release The Rugrat Movie Musical here on Fan Fiction come 11/20/18, to celebrate twenty years since the theatrical release of the film." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but obviously, if the musical really happens, we'll have no need to release it on Fan Fiction anymore. At that rate, Celrock and I will have to save up some cash so we can take a trip to New York City to see it, or hope Nickelodeon is doing one of those sweepstakes where you can enter to try to win tickets, like back when Rugrats in Paris came out, there was something similar, where one lucky winner would get to win a trip to Paris, and get a private screening of the movie. I entered it back when it came out in 2000, but didn't win." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Awe." Said Peter.

"What's Broadway?" Tommy asked.

"Well, do you remember doing A Live Adventure, with the people-ater ?" Celrock asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Well, this would be similar, except you'd be on one stage in New York City, that's that place with the tall buildings, seen in one of the Reptar movies, I believe in the one you snuck off to at the theater that time when your parents took you to see Dummi Bears, A Land without Smiles, well anyway, you'd perform on the stage there, and people would come see you, and in this case, you'd be redoing your first movie, the one where your brother was born, and you guys got lost in the forrest in the Reptar wagon, and you had to use your sponsitivity and find the magic lizard to get home, only now, it would be a musical, with even more songs to sing than in the original movie, and lots of dancing, and, well, lots of fun!" Explained Celrock with a smile.

Tommy was practically beaming with this news.

"Wow! That sounds like fun! Hey you guys, who wants to do a movie musical?" Tommy asked the others.

"Me me me!" Cried everyone except Chuckie.

"I don't know, I thought just being in Angelica's circus and her ballet was kind of scary at first. I don't know if I wanna do this musical thing." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, it's gonna be fun! And we get to spend time in the city that never sleeps, so that means, we don't gots to take no more nappies! We can play all day and all night!" Said Tommy.

"And my aunty tells me that in New York City, where Broadway is, they've gots the only Reptar store in the whole wide world! It has everything Reptar in it, kind of like the Curious George Store in Boston." Said Zack.

"Wow neat!" Said Lil.

"I wanna go to the Reptar store." Said Phil.

"Maybe you will." Said Peter.

"Ok, I have one more question before I need to head for home. This question is for Zack, how do you like the badges I gave you?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I love them! You must be, one of the nicest fans I ever metted in Fan Fiction Land! I mean, I did risk my life in 'The Family Emergency' to help Tommy out with saving his grandpa when he couldn't do it, cuz Dil gotted him sick, even though I tooked his screwdriver, I returned it and apologized for taking it, and, I've proven myself to be just as brave as my good friend Tommy here. Even if some peoples out there don't feel my bravery, unselfishness and being a good truth teller make me a more likeable character, sorry, but to that Ug person, or whatever her name is, or even to that creep named Polly, who claimed after reading Rugrats and the Gray Plague, that I shouldn't be in any of Celrock's stories, you guys go suck an ant covered bottle and play with Angelica. I don't gots time for peoples like you. I'll stay with my true friends. Even Tommy appreciated what I did for him. Of course, other than Angelica, those meanies Bob and Mike he gotted kidnapped by when we were in Washing Machine DC, and some lady you guys metted in Paris named Coco, that you guys have toldid me about, that from what I've heard, wasn't very nice, I think other than those peoples, Tommy likes everybody he comes across. Everyone's his friend, even if we're similar, I may never be his bestest friend in his eyes, but I'll always be your friend Tommy, and that's why I'll always be there, to help out my friends in need, whenever they need it. And for that, I thank you Olaughlinhunter, for seeing the good in me, and giving me those awesome badges." Said Zack.

"You're welcome, you earned it." Said Olaughlinhunter.

Zack giggled and smiled.

"Well everybody, I need to go, but it was great seeing you all, and if the reboot happens, I'll be watching!" Said Olaughlinhunter, as he skipped out of the park, and the gang waved to him.

A little while later, all of the other authors except for DemonAloisTrancy did the same, as the sun was starting to set, and everybody, needed to head for home. DemonAloisTrancy however, decided to stay with the group, as she was itching to have a bowl of Didi's home made chicken noodle soup, and she only hoped she had made some.

"Well Taffy, I just checked my text messages on my phone, and it looks like you and I are watching the minis this evening, as all of the adults are going to dinner and a movie, and they don't know when they'll be getting back. They also agreed to pick everyone up at Stu and Didi's, so, looks like that's where we're headed." Said Peter.

"Ok minis, let's go." Said Taffy, as she rounded up the toddlers and Angelica, and everybody headed for Tommy and Dil's house.

Once they were there, Peter started looking around the kitchen to find stuff for everybody to eat for dinner.

"Anybody want anything in particular?" Peter asked.

"I want cookies." Said Angelica.

"Angelica, after the way you acted at the park, I don't know if you deserve any cookies." Said Taffy.

"Good, good, you're learning something from the king. Put your foot down until Angelica behaves." Said Peter.

"I'm not afraid to scold her, I just, haven't gone all the way with the disciplining her before, until now." Said Taffy.

"Well, let's compromise. You're good during dinner and eat your food, don't sneak it off of your plate for Spike and Spikfi when we're not looking, and I'll let you have a cookie for dessert." Said Peter.

"But I don't like this stuff." Grumbled Angelica.

"Angelica, I'm warning you, one more complaint, and no dessert." Said Peter.

Angelica scowled.

"Fine." She muttered, as she slumped down in a chair at the table, staring down at the table, not making eye contact with anybody.

"Let's see. Well, there's spaghetti, sweet potatoes, oranges and pineapples in here for the kids. I also recall there being some frozen blueberries in the freezer, and last night, Didi made a batch of her home made chicken noodle soup." Said Peter, as he looked through the fridge and freezer at the choices available for dinner.

Everybody wanted everything, except Angelica and Taffy had no interest in the frozen blueberries, and all DemonAloisTrancy felt like eating, was the soup.

"Awe, you feeling ok DemonAloisTrancy?" Tommy asked, as they sat down at the table.

She blew her nose and then answered him.

"I'm ok, I just got a cold that's all, and soup is the only thing that tastes good when you have a cold." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

The toddlers all nodded, as they've too have been there before, and knew what that felt like, to only want soup when you don't feel well.

Once Peter and Taffy had everybody's dinners dished up and everyone seated around the table, DemonAloisTrancy asked her question.

"I have a question for Dil. How did you react when you got your first cut?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Oh boy, it wasn't any fun, that's for sure." Said Dil, as he took a sip of his water from his sippy cup, ate another frozen blueberry, then began his story.

Dil POV

The firstest time I gotted cutted, happened back when Tommy was off getting some sort of testing done to get into preschool. I sadly, had to spend the day with Yucky, uncle Drew and aunt Charlotte. Of course, because I was the onliest baby around, Yucky had me doing everything for her, including sneaking into the upstairs closet, to get her some lolliepops that her daddy had taken away from her the yesterday night before I came over. Well, as I reached up to grab the doorknob to let myself into the closet, I slipped and fell, hitting my head really hard on the banister at the top of the stairs. I screamed in pain, so uncle Drew ran to get me, and I looked to see this red stuff on the floor. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it couldn't be good, as my head really hurted, and I didn't see the red stuff before I gotted hurted.

"Oh no, you're bleeding! Come on Dil, better get you to the hospital." Said my uncle Drew, as he founded a towel to wrap my head in, and he took me and Yucky out to the car, where I was put into my car seat, and we were off.

I tried to ask Yucky what that red stuff was, and she toldid me it was blood. Then, if that wasn't awful enough, she said something else that made it all worser. She toldid me that if I didn't get to the hopcickle soon, my brain would fall out, and I'd turn into a doll. Now I sort of knew this wasn't true as one time, she snuck me to her preschool class for show and tell, and had my brother and friends tricked into thinking I turndid into a doll, and they had to find the fairy Bob Mother to change me back. I learndid about that event in due time, at some point when me and Tommy were bored or something, as I was obviously with Yucky all day, I didn't see all of the fairy Bob Mother stuff go down to get me changed back. Still though, this didn't make me feels any betterer, and I only hoped that the peoples at the hopcickle would help me to feel better.

We gotted there, and we had to wait a long time, as peoples who were hurt worser than me were ahead of me at this place called the Emergency Room. I was bored, bleeding, worried I'd lose my brain, and Tommy, mommy and daddy weren't there to comfort me cuz Tommy was at his get into preschool test. Then, a bazillion hours later, a doctor sawed me. When we went back to the room where they looked closer at me, I saw my head in a mirror, and the cut was small, about the size of one of those three sided shape things that goes in the three sided whole toy. I believe Zack toldid me it's called a triangle. Yeah that's right, a triangle. Well my booboo was in that shape, and blood was coming out of it.

The nextest thing I knew, they were applying something to my head, and squeezing my head back together. Turns out they glued my head back together, I kid you not, that's what they did! It was this crazy glue stuff, and turns out they can glue cuts back together. I toldid Yucky about it after I came back out, and she was surprised, as the one time she went to the hopcickle to get a cut fixed, she had to get stitches, and later, after I gotted home, I showed Tommy my cut, and he told me about his first cut, which was on his finger, and he had to get it covered with a Reptar sticky.

Well, seeing that none of my friends had heard of getting their cuts glued shut, I was a little nervous. What if the glue didn't dry, and the blood came out again, causing me to lose my brain and turn into a doll. So I founded me this Reptar hat I had gotted back at my birthday or something, and put it on. Then, to ensure nothing would happen, I kept that hat on, and was very glad mommy didn't give me a bath that night, cuz she would have taken it off for sure. She did take it off at bedtime, but I snuck out of my crib and founded it, putting it back on.

I didn't let that hat leave my head all the nextest day, and I was careful to not do anything where I might turn upside down, causing me to lose my hat. Well, that all changed the following day. Me and Tommy were out in the backyard, rolling a ball, when I toppled into the ball, falling on top of it, as we went rolling across the yard, when I fell on to the grass, and my hat fell off. Worried I might be in big trouble, I reached up and founded my head wasn't bleeding no more. It was dry, and the glue did its job.

"Hey, I'm ok, the cut disappeardid!" I said excitedly.

"Is that why you were wearing that hat Dilly?" Tommy asked me.

"Uh huh, Angelica toldid me that if I didn't keep it covered, my brain would come out, causing me to turn into a doll." I said.

"Don't listen to Angelica, that's not true." Said Tommy.

"I'm guessing she told you something similar when you got cutted for the firstest time too?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said all of my stuffing was gonna fall out, and I had a nightscare where it did. So the nextest day, I was really careful to not do much cuz I was worried I'd get another cut. Then, the nextest day while at the park, I ran into Chuckie, who tumbled down a hill, and I went after him, only to get another cut on the opposite finger from the one with the sticky on it. I showed it to Chuckie, and he ripped my sticky off, at which time, I founded out my cut disappeardid, proving once again that Angelica was wrong. My new cut had to be covered with a sticky, but I was no longer ascared of it no more, cuz I knew it would be ok." Tommy explained to me.

"Wow, glad to know I'm not alone, and glad cuts don't last forever." I said.

"Me too." Said Tommy, as we went back to playing with the ball, and I had a great day, knowing that cuts don't last forever.

End of Dil POV

"Wow, interesting that you and your brother both, had similar experiences with cuts. Glad it all turned out ok in the end though." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Yeah, me too." Said Dil, as he took the last bite of his spaghetti.

"So, is that soup helping you to feels any better DemonAloisTrancy?" Zack asked.

"Oh yes, it's helping very much so. Thank you." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as she took her last bite of soup, and finished her apple juice, before getting up from the table.

"Awe, do you have to go already?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I'd better go home and get some rest, but it was great seeing you guys again, and good luck with everything. If the reboot happens, I'll be watching too." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as she waved and let herself out of the house, heading down the street towards home.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and if you have anymore questions for the Rugrats, OC's, and so on, you know what to do. Ask them in the PM's and reviews, and they'll be answered in future chapters. And as for the story about Dil's first cut, that actually happened with my nephew Zack a couple of weeks ago. He was trying to open his bedroom door, when he slipped and cut his head on the bannister, having to be rushed to the emergency room, where he too, had his head glued back together. The crazy glue thing is something they'll do for cuts that are small, but kind of odd shaped, and they'll especially do this approach with toddlers, as then, there's no bandage or stitches for them to mess with. Tommy did bump his head in a Rugrats episode, 'Touchdown Tommy,' but he didn't cut it open, he only got a bruise. Had he cut it open instead though, chances are it would have been glued back together too.


	24. Bonus, More Interesting Questions!

Author's Note: I do apologize for taking so long to get back to this story. Seems over the past month, life has been crazy, but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 24, Bonus, More Interesting Questions!

On this particular day, Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, Sovietlollipop and DemonAloisTrancy were all walking along, enjoying one another's company, as they were heading down the street to Tommy and Dil's house, as Taffy had to leave, and she asked if they could come over and help Peter babysit the other Rugrats for a few hours. Accepting this offer, they all joined together, and headed over to take on this job. While on the way there though, they all struck up an interesting conversation.

"So, I've got a question, who's excited about The Splat?" Celrock asked.

"I am, I'm getting sick of the regular 90's Are All That block, and glad we're getting eight hours of great 90's shows!" Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Me too! Some of these shows they're gonna be airing, I haven't seen in years!" Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Me three!" Said Sovietlollipop.

"So, who's gonna be watching on Monday, October 5, 2015, at 10 PM local time?" Celrock asked.

"Me!" All three authors replied excitedly in unison, just as they approached Tommy and Dil's driveway, and saw Taffy about to get into her car.

"Oh, thank goodness you got here in time, as I need to meet my band for a rehearsal in thirdy minutes!" Said Taffy, as she put her guitar into the back of her car.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Yes, afraid so, is there something you need?" Taffy asked.

"Oh I just had a couple of questions is all. Think you could answer them right quick before you go?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Sure! What's up?" Taffy asked.

"I'm sure you like all the minis as you call them equally, but, if you had to have a favorite, who would it be?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh gosh Boris Yeltsin, that's a tough one. I'm actually glad they're all inside right now, talking with Rosie on Peter's iPhone via Facetime, as I really don't wish to hurt any of the mini's feelings by trying to answer this question. I'll admit, over the past year I've gotten to know them, I've gotten to know all of the adorable minis, each in their own special way. All of them are special, but if I had to pick a favorite, I really enjoy Kimi, because she always has a smile for me whenever I need it. And no, I'm not singling Kimi out because I got to play a special song for her at her last birthday celebration, all because Stu brought everybody to the wrong venue, as I learned later on after the party, but just, after getting to know them all over the last year, even the new editions to our little group like Zack and Jesse, Kimi is still by far, one of my favorites, and if she were to ever move away, I'd be very sad to see her go." Taffy replied.

"I sort of had a feeling that Kimi might have been one of your personal favorites, but glad to finally know the truth." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Glad I could answer your question. Now, do you guys need anything else before I go?" Taffy asked.

"Well, I did have one more question for you. If you were a baby at the same time the minis were babies, think you'd get along with them well?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, it's been a while since I was a mini, but from what I can remember about my young childhood, I was very playful, and have always loved music, just as much as I do now, so there's a pretty good chance if I was a mini at the same time the minis were young, I have no doubt we'd get along great!" Replied Taffy with a smile, as she got into her car and was about to close the door.

"Well thank you for answering my questions Taffy, and good luck at your rehearsal." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"You're very welcome. Bye, Peter and the minis are all inside." Said Taffy, as she closed her door, started up her car and pulled out of the driveway.

Once the driveway was deserted, Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Sovietlollipop and Boris Yeltsin all headed up to the door, where Celrock rang the doorbell. A minute later, footsteps were heard, and the door opened, revealing Peter.

"Oh, hi guys, Taffy said you guys would be coming to help me with the minis this afternoon. They're all in the living room, talking with Rosie on Facetime, while I get their lunches ready, as it's about time for lunch time and their nap." Said Peter.

"Thank you." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as she and the other authors walked inside the house, wiped their feet, and headed towards the sound of the toddler chatter in the living room. Peter closed the door and headed back to the kitchen, where he was preparing lunch, which, from the smell of it, he was fixing fried bologna sandwiches.

"Hi guys." Said Sovietlollipop upon everybody walking into the room, to find Susie and Angelica coloring in some Cynthia coloring books on one side of the room, and on the other side of the room, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Jesse, Kimi and Dil all sitting around in a circle around Peter's iPhone, which was tied up by a Facetime call with Rosie, as Rosie's picture was on the screen. As the authors got closer to where the toddlers were seated, Rosie saw the authors come into view, and her happy smile faded away.

"What's wrong Rosie?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Where's Nairobi-harper?" Rosie asked.

"Sorry Rosie, Nairobi-harper isn't here." Said Celrock.

"Why not?" Rosie asked.

"Because she didn't ask any questions to be answered in this chapter." Celrock replied.

"Awe, that's too bad, I was sort of hoping to see Nairobi-harper, after all, I am her OC. And what's with us East coast Rugrats hardly ever being asked questions? Me, Hazel, Courtney, Skyler, Hanna, and Natalie are hardly ever asked questions. Is it cuz we're too far away and never have anything to contribute? I mean, one of you asked Reggie a question a while back, but seems I'm always ignored!" Cried Rosie, as she started to burst into tears.

Tommy reached down and picked up the iPhone, getting a closer look at his heartbroken girlfriend.

"Awe, don't worry Rosie, we think you're aportant, right guys?" Tommy asked everybody else in the room.

The other toddlers and authors nodded.

"And don't worry, I'm sure Nairobi-harper will ask some questions in the nextest chapter and somebody will ask you some questions too." Said Tommy.

Rosie calmed down and smiled at Tommy's words of reassurance.

"I've got an idea Rosie, if you don't have to go anytime soon, you can help us answer any questions that aren't directed at any particular individuals, would you like that?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Uh huh." Rosie replied.

"Ok, well in that case, I'll ask my question. This question is for all of you, even for Susie and Angelica, if you're paying attention. What do you guys think of "Mega Babies" ? Sovietlollipop asked.

At that moment, Susie and Angelica looked up from their coloring books at the mention of their name and stared up at Sovietlollipop.

"You mean those disgusting dumb babies with purple skin, green hair, and apparently, unlike any regular old dumb babies, they can talk to growed ups?" Angelica asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call them dumb babies, but yes." Sovietlollipop replied.

"Are you kidding? I can't stand them! I mean sure, I can't stand most normal dumb babies, but those mega babies think they're so smart. Ha, they're dummer than your average dumb baby in my opinion, and they carry twice the number of baby germs in my opinion. They'd better stay away from me, cuz those mega babies make me sick!" Angelica replied.

"That's not very nice Angelica, but I do sadly agree to a degree. They are a bit disgusting, even Phil, Lil, and Dil don't top their level of grossness." Said Susie.

"I like them, and hope to meet them someday." Said Phil.

"Me too." Added Lil.

"Well, you just nmight be in luck, as you might get a chance to meet one of them in a future story of mine, where one of the mega babies gets lost, and it will be up to you guys, to help them find their way home." Said Sovietlollipop.

"Hey, I've never heard of these, mega babies you call them? Yeah, mega babies, I've never heard of them, until you toldid us about them just now. Think I could pay Tommy a visit in your story when this mega baby meets up with us at the park or something?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I'd like to meet them too! They sound like lots of fun!" Said Jesse excitedly.

"I personally, find them to be a bit disgusting myself, and would like to teach them a thing or two, maybe some manners." Said Zack.

"Why not? Of course you all can meet the mega babies. And I'm sure Celrock, Jesse Barrow-Stories, and Nairobi-harper would be honored for me to feature their OC's in my Rugrats and Mega Babies crossover story." Said Sovietlollipop with a smile.

Celrock nodded in agreement, while all of the toddlers cheered with excitement.

"What about the rest of you? What do you think of "Mega Babies"? Sovietlollipop asked again.

"They're ok, but, they are kind of icky." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, I sadly, agree with Chuckie, and they seem way too smart. I mean, we're babies and we're not nearly as smart as they are. Makes Angelica always calling us dumb make a lot more sense when comparing us to those mega babies, which leaves a nasty taste in my mouth." Kimi replied.

"Yeah and something that confuses me, how can they talk to growed ups anyways? I mean, we can talk to Peter and Rosie's big sister Mary, but that's it. They seem to be able to talk to everybody though, and aren't they like our age?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Tommy, they are. I think it has something to do with their magical powers or something, but that's all I can seem to figure out." Said Sovietlollipop.

"There's only one explanation you guys." Said Dil.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"Those mega babies are controlled by aliums, and don't exactly belong on our planet." Explained Dil.

"Dilly you're so silly." Said Rosie on the Facetime call.

"All right, that's enough. Who's next to ask a question, as that's all I've got for today." Said Sovietlollipop.

"I have a question for everyone. Who here has heard of audio description, because I've found a site with a list of movies and TV shows with that I'm sure everyone would like to see, or hear, rather." Boris Yeltsin asked.

Everyone in the room gave a look of confusion, except for Zack, who had an idea as to what Boris Yeltsin was talking about.

"I've heard of them, as my aunty uses them all of the time, and, they're great!" Zack replied.

"What is audio description anyways?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, it's this thing where an invisible voice explains what's happening on the TV so peoples like my aunty who can't see, knows what's going on." Zack explained.

"Oh, ok." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, and when viewing movies at places like the parking lot movie, those invisible peoples speak to the viewer through a pair of headphones, so only that person hears what they are saying." Said Zack.

"Cool!" Said Kimi with interest, as she blushed and smiled at Zack.

"Well Boris Yeltsin, as you can see, mostest of us haven't heard of this audio description thing, but I've heard of it, and I think it's really cool, and glad there's something like that to help my aunty Celeste out. If you're still here when she picks me up later, you'll have to tell her about it." Said Zack.

"Not sure if I'll be here that long, as we're only staying long enough to eat lunch and help get you guys down for a nap, but next time I run into your aunt, I'll be sure to let her know about it, since you guys aren't like the Mega Babies, and can't talk to most growed ups yet. You can only talk to us cuz well, we're special, like Peter Albany and Mary Hall." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Thanks." Said Zack.

"No problem." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Anyway, gots anymore questions for us Boris Yeltsin?" Tommy asked.

"Actually I do! My next question is for Kimi. The few times on the show you've been changed, you seem to get excited when you get your diapers changed, why?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I guess it's cuz whenever I get my diapies changed, I'm glad to know that the growed ups actually care enough to pay attention to me, rejoicing at the fact that I won't have to go through it again." Said Kimi.

"Through what again Kimi? What?" Zack asked.

"Oh that's right, I never toldid you guys this story. Well here it goes. It happened a long time ago, back when I was still a baby baby. This was back when I still had my mommy, and my firstest daddy. It was also before my mommy tooked that job in Reptar Land. I think she might have just been offered the job though, as it happened right before there was no more daddy for a while. Well, it wasn't a very happy time for me. You see, my mommy and that daddy were always fighting. I don't think my daddy wanted my mommy to take that job, because he must have knowed about Coco or something. I'm not sure, but thinking back on it now, that's what I think, cuz right before me and my mommy lefted that daddy and went to Paris, or was it daddy leaving us. I think daddy lefted us, but the memory is kind of fuzzy now, all except this part. Well, there I was, lying on the floor of my playpen, in a smelly poopy diapie, and I was too little to try to change it myself. I was kind of like Dil was back when I metted you guys to give you an idea of what I was like when this happened. Yes, the day I spent in a poopy diapie, all because my mommy and firstest daddy yelled and screamed at one another all day, completely forgetting about me, making the house stink something awful! Even crying at the top of my lungs couldn't block out their fighting, nor did it help them to pay attention to me. Not until several hours later, when the sun finally went away in the sky, my firstest daddy had the lastest loud word at the top of his lungs, and lefted the house with a suitcase in his hand. That's when mommy came over to me, lifted me up, and told me to calm down, that I'd never have to see that daddy again cuz they were getting something called a divorce. I wasn't sure what that was, but I'm guessing it's when the daddy disappears and you have nothing but a mommy. She also apologized for making me stay in that dirty diapie for so long, changing me, and making a promise that I'd never have to go through such suffering ever again. From then on, whenever a growed up other than my mommy aknowledged that I needed my diapies changed, I'd get really excited, being reminded that they wouldn't put me through the neglect I had to witness when I was just a baby baby, before my firstest daddy lefted us forever, and I'm greatful that I've never had to go through that again, and that my new daddy doesn't yell at my mommy and make me stay in dirty diapies forever." Explained Kimi.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry you had to go through that Kimi." Said Zack.

"Yeah, but it's all better now, and I'm glad it didn't last forever." Said Kimi.

"Me too." Said Boris Yeltsin and Zack simultaneously.

"And now, for my next question. This one is for Chuckie and Kimi. How would you feel if Kimi was the older sister, with Chuckie being the younger brother?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Wow, we must be thinking the same thing." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"What do you mean DemonAloisTrancy?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, my question is very similar to yours, only with one slight difference. It's for Tommy and Dil, and basically, I'm asking them the same question. How would you two feel if Tommy were the younger brother and Dil was the older brother?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Well, maybe everybody could discuss these two questions at the same time." Suggested Celrock.

"Great idea Celrock." Said Zack.

"Well, pardon me, but if Kimi and Dil had been Tommy and Chuckie's older siblings, there wouldn't have been much point for me being around, cuz they're nice like me, thus, they'd be around Angelica's age, sticking up for their young siblings and the other babies." Said Susie.

"No they wouldn't." Said Rosie on the Facetime call.

"They wouldn't?" Susie asked, confused.

"No. If Dil and Kimi were older than Tommy and Chuckie, we would have metted Tommy as a baby baby, and I bet he was really cute!" Said Rosie, as she smiled and blushed on the screen of Peter's iPhone.

"Huh? I still don't get it." Said Susie.

"I know what Rosie means. If Chuckie were my little brother, I would have metted him in Paris, and I would have been searching for a new daddy, and instead of stopping Coco from marrying Chuckie's daddy like it all happened, maybe we would have been trying to stop my mommy from marrying John Claud, and Coco would have been his assistant." Said Kimi.

"And I would have been the one to get losted in the forrest, when Phil and Lil tried to take my little brother Tommy back to the hopcickle." Said Dil.

"Oh, I think I get it. Everything would have happened with the roles reversed. So the series would have begun with Dil's first birthday, we would have had a real Father's Day special, with Kimi looking for a daddy, and a make believe Mother's Day special, most likely, with the episodes, 'Game Show Didi,' and 'Mommy's Little Assets,' thrown together, we would have tried to take Tommy back to the hospital in the Reptar wagon like Dil said, we would have met Chaz and Chuckie in Paris, and in the end, the last episode would have been entitled, 'Chuckie Takes the Cake, ending the series with Chuckie's birthday. And in terms of episodes like 'Planting Dil,' and the time when Taffy claimed she didn't like dill pickles on her burger at the fast food restaurant, those would have played out slightly differently, with Dil being the older one, but otherwise, it would have all been reversed." Said Celrock.

"And I wouldn't be as ascared of stuff cuz I'd have a big sister to take care of me." Said Chuckie.

"And I would have been a baby baby, but just as I always stood up for Dilly, even when the others didn't care much for him, if Kimi, Phil and Lil didn't care much for me, I'm sure Dil would have done for me what I've done for him. Made him feel appreciated, proving that he's better than everybody thinks." Said Tommy.

"And until the rest of us came around, Kimi, you would have been special cuz you would have been the onliest one who's name didn't rhyme." Said Zack.

"What does rhyme mean again?" Kimi asked.

"Rhyme means the words sound the same." Explained Zack.

"Kimi, Phil, Lil, Dil, hey, you're right! My name don't rhyme with everybody else's." Said Kimi.

"Hey, if we were to go backwards, would this in turn, make me olderer than Lil in this case?" Phil asked.

"Maybe." DemonAloisTrancy replied.

"Wow! I never thought of it this way, but that sure would be an interesting twist, and should somebody do an AU story out here, with Kimi and Dil as the older siblings, not meeting Tommy and Chuckie until further down the road, I'd love to see how it plays out!" Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be the one to release that story someday." Said Sovietlollipop.

"Lunch is ready everybody." Called Peter from the kitchen.

Everybody got up from their places on the floor and headed into the kitchen, Tommy, carrying the iPhone.

"Well Rosie, we've gots to go now, it's time for lunch and then our nappy, but we'll talk to you later." Said Tommy.

"Bye guys, and thank you for letting me talk to all of you." Said Rosie.

"No problem Rosie." Said Sovietlollipop, just as the Facetime call ended, and Peter took the iPhone from Tommy.

"Is everybody ready for some fried bologna sandwiches?" Peter asked everybody, as they all licked their lips and took seats around the table, at which time, Peter served all of the authors, toddlers, Susie and Angelica.

"While we're eating, I have two questions for Tommy, and possibly Peter, if he needs to help us, as one of them probably dates back to between the end of season 5 and The Rugrats Movie, which, according to chapters 21 through 26 of 'PreRugrats,' Peter seems to be the keepers of such events during that in between time." Said Celrock.

"What is it Celrock?" Tommy asked in between bites of his sandwich, which was cut into the shape of an acorn.

"Well Tommy, in the season 8 Rugrats episode, 'Okie Dokie Jones and the Ring of the Sun Beams, you said you were afraid of lizards, but yet back during the events of 'Reptar on Ice,' during season 2, you didn't seem afraid to play with lizards at all, even though at that time, you thought the lizard was Reptar's baby. What changed between seasons 2 and 8 to make you afraid of lizards?" Celrock asked.

"Uh, I think you're a bit mixed up. I'm not afraid of lizards, you should know me better than that, I'm afraid of nothing." Said Tommy.

"Oh?" Celrock asked, confused.

"Well, we were playing make believe in the Sunbeams episode, and I did clearly state that there was one thing that Okie Dokie Jones was a little bit ascared of." Said Tommy.

"Oh, I think I get it now. Okey Dokey Jones is afraid of lizards, and you were trying to act in character, but in actuality, you're not afraid of them." Explained Celrock.

"Exactly." Replied Tommy.

"Now my other question, how come before your brother was born, you talked more like a regular person, or growed ups, saying words like, 'diapers,' and when ?Boppo the Clown got fixed, you said it was a 'miracle,' but when it grew closer to time for Dil to be born, and after his birth, the way you and the other babies talked changed? You started saying, 'diapies,' and 'mirable,' to note a couple of changes." Asked Celrock.

"Oh do we have to relive this story?" Said Peter, covering his face with his hands.

"Please tell it Peter?" Tommy asked.

Peter let out a huge sigh as he uncovered his face before beginning his story.

"Well, since I seem to have a much better memory of the big brother big sister classes than Tommy does, I'll tell it, as it's thanks to one of those that this all happened." Said Peter.

"But I thought Tommy stopped going to those after the mess everybody made looking for their future siblings at the first one you took Tommy to, as mentioned in chapter 23 of 'PreRugrats.'" Said Celrock.

"Nope, as while Stu and Didi weren't all that interested in taking Tommy to anymore of those classes, to their dismay, seeing that I'm an older brother myself, I felt those classes to be important for Tommy to attend, and since I'm a king, they felt it best to obey my orders. So I continued to take Tommy to those classes, and at one particular class, we met this little boy named Tod. He was about age three, had dark hair, and was expecting baby brother triplets. Well, Tod gave Tommy a very sound piece of advice. When talking to your younger sibling, talk down to them, more at their level. In other words, say things in the way a baby baby might say them, rather than how grown ups talk. Well, seeing that Tommy was determined to be the best big brother ever, he took this advice rather seriously, and decided, since he'd be spending a lot of time with who he thought was going to be a little sister at the time, he'd better tone down his language right then and there, thus, changing how he talked. He made it a regular habit, and you know how he's the leader. Naturally, everyone else followed his lead, thus, Phil, Lil and Chuckie started talking that way too, once we returned from that day's Big Brother Big Sister class, and the language transformation started to take effect. Of course, me being a king, not to mention, fourteen-years-old, I wasn't about to play along with such nonsense, and I soon found out that even Chuckie had his limnitations." Explained Peter.

"That's right. Sorry, but I'm potty trained, and peoples who are potty trained don't never call diapers diapies. We call them diapers like the growed ups do, cuz when you don't wear them no more, well, calling them diapies just seems kind of silly." Said Chuckie.

"Ah, I got ya, and, that makes a lot of sense now. Kind of like how we, as adults, tend to talk down to little kids at times, explaining things in words that are easier to understand, makes sense for older toddlers to do the same to baby babies. And sometimes, when getting use to it, it's just, much easier to talk that way all of the time, that way, we don't forget and say the wrong thing in front of them." Said Celrock.

The toddlers all nodded, pleased to see that Celrock understood what Peter was getting at.

Soon after that, the authors helped Peter clean up from lunch, and get all of the toddlers tucked in for their nap. No sooner were they all tucked in and drifting off to sleep, when Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Sovietlollipop, and Boris Yeltsin all left for home, and Peter went down to the living room to watch a little TV while the toddlers were all upstairws in Tommy and Dil's room resting, and Susie and Angelica were out in the backyard, playing with Susie's Cynthia road racer that she was going to play with Angelica a while back, had the Dummi Bears man not considered making Susie's family move into a new house. Well, they never moved, so they finally got to play with it together.

As the authors were all heading for home, Celrock spoke up.

"Wow guys, we sure did learn a lot today." Said Celrock.

"Yeah, we sure did." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Well, I'd better be going, guess I'll catch you later." Said Sovietlollipop.

"See ya." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he too rounded a corner and headed for his house.

"Bye." Said Celrock and DemonAloisTrancy simultaneously, as they waved, and all four authors, split off in separate directions, heading for home.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: Wanna see this story continue? You know what to do. Keep asking questions for the Rugrats, their families, and the various OC's in reviews, emails, and or PM's, and see their answers appear in future chapters. And with that, I'm hoping over the course of the next month, things will calm down for me to an extent, that I can try to update and release material more frequently again, thus, be looking for more stories and such, coming soon!


	25. Bonus, Questions from Nairobi-harper & O

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been around much, and I do apologize about season 2 of 'The Offspring,' and the premier of 'Pre-School Daze (Reboot),' not happening this past weekend. I was quite busy with my nephew Zack's second birthday, which, while I do have a story planned to celebrate his birthday, I'm gonna wait and release it in 2 months from today, when it's my birthday, since with my being so old and everything, other than my immediate family, local girlfriends, and distant relatives, nobody else cares much about my birthday, or cares to recognize it. Thus, I'll make up for that, by celebrating on my own via Fan Fiction. I know, it's sad and pitiful, but it's true. When it comes to my birthday, I'm no better off than Chuckie was with black hair. Yet though, I'll stop sounding so glum, and get us onto the twenty-fifth chapter of this story! Can't believe it's been nearly seven months, and, we're up to chapter 25 already! So, without further a due, let's get started!

Chapter 25, Bonus, Questions from Nairobi-Harper and Others

Because it was a rainy day in mid October in Yucaipa, California, the adults decided to take the toddlers to their first play group. It's this indoor place that has a room set up with lots of toys, from a small playhouse, to a pretend kitchen, tables filled with blocks and Play-Dough, and other great toys. Ordinarily, it's also suppose to be a good social outlet for the toddlers to learn to share with other children, and make some new friends, and Zack Wehrenberg and Jesse Barrow had been attending play group for a while one day a week, prompting Celeste and Laura to invite the other families to come check it out, as that's where Zack met his new friend Zadon, but Zadon wasn't there on this particular day. In fact, the only people to show up were the Barrows, Wehrenbergs, Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and King Peter Albany of the Confederacy came along for the ride.

Meanwhile, in another part of the community center where play group was meeting, Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, and Nairobi-harper had recently finished taking a tap dancing class together, and were on their way out of the building, when they overheard the familiar giggles of the Rugrats, so went off to investigate. They approached the adults all sitting in chairs in the hallway, watching the toddlers play, so took three empty seats near them, and decided to watch too. Didi happened to glance over in their direction.

"Why hello Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, and Nairobi-harper, what brings you here?" Didi asked.

"Oh, hi Didi, we were on our way out of tap dancing class, and thought we'd stop by." Nairobi-harper replied.

"Well while we're here, why don't we ask everybody some questions." Suggested Boris Yeltsin.

"Great idea!" Said Olaughlinhunter.

Nairobi-harper nodded with her approval.

"Oh, what did you want to ask us then?" Betty asked.

"Well, I have a question for all of you adults. What is your favorite Disney movie?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

By this time, Angelica and Susie had also shown up at play group, so their parents were also sitting with the other toddlers' parents at this point.

"Well, I'd have to say my favorite Disney movie is Brother Bear." Randy replied.

"Mine is Big Hero Six. I especially like Baymax, and seeing I'm a doctor, I believe me to be the human form of Baymax, possessing the green health chip." Lucy replied.

"My favorite Disney movie is Aladdin." Drew replied.

"I've always been fascinated with history, and I'd have to say, my favorite Disney movie is Pocahontas." Charlotte replied.

"My favorite Disney movie is Mulan, as it takes place near where I grew up, at least on the same continent anyway." Kira replied.

"My favorite Disney movie has always been The Jungle Book." Chaz replied.

"Well, since I haven't seen a single movie since Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, guess that one would have to be my favorite." Howard replied.

"You serious? I always thought Didi was insulting Betty because all of you were mad at one another after that wreckless game of Sharades, that caused you all to fight and not speak to one another for a while." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Nope, it's true, I haven't seen a single movie since Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." Howard replied.

"Wow!" Olaughlinhunter said to himself.

"Well, while I too, like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, my favorite Disney movie is actually The Mighty Ducks." Betty replied.

"Uh, my favorite Disney movie is Wreck It Ralph. I especially love Lickertwist, and how he can create anything out of Lickerish sticks. Of course, that's to be expected, seeing I'm an inventor myself, but I've always been amazed by his skill, while I can create toys, I've never been that skilled with candy." Stu replied.

"Well, my favorite Disney movie would have to be Tangled. I've always been fascinated by the story of Rapunzal." Didi replied with a smile.

"My favorite Disney movie is Pete's Dragon." Dana Barrow replied.

"Gosh, there's so many good Disney movies, but I'd have to say my favorite Disney movie is 101 Dalmations, the animated version, not the Live action one. Those dalmation puppies, were so adorable!" Said Laura.

"Well, while there's several Disney movies I like, my favorite one would have to be The Little Mermaid." Celeste replied.

"Wow! Great choices! My favorite is The Lion King." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Cool! My favorite is Inside Out." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Really? Mine too! It was Toy Story, but ever since I saw Inside Out last summer, I'd have to say that's my new favorite Disney movie, and I can't wait for it to come out on DVD! I hope to get it for Christmas!" Nairobi-harper replied.

"Oh I'm sure you will." Said Didi with a smile.

"Well, I too have a question for all of you. Have any of you ever heard of audible dot com, and if so, what do you think of it? I use it a lot, and have a huge library with almost everything in it, from radio shows, to fantacy novels." Asked Boris Yeltsin.

All of the adults nodded their heads no, except for Celeste Wehrenberg, who spoke up.

"Well, I've heard of it, and while I don't use it much, mainly because between work and taking care of my nephew, I hardly have any time for that stuff, I will admit, Audible is a lovely website, and it's great to see that there are so many great book titles and so on available to the blind and visually impaired community for free." Celeste replied.

"Well thank you for answering our questions." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Happy to do so!" Said Didi with a smile.

"Where are the babies anyway?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"They're all in the room across the way playing with the toys. We're here for play group, and I believe Peter just went in there to interact with Susie, Angelica, and the other kids." Said Kira.

"Come on let's go." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he stood up from his chair in the hallway, walking towards the door, Nairobi-harper and Boris Yeltsin, following close behind him.

They all walked into the playroom to find all of the toddlers, Susie and Angelica, engaged in playing fun activities, while Tommy and Peter were off to the side, Peter's iPhone in Tommy's lap, and what appeared to be Hazel and Rosie on the screen, which told the authors that Tommy was in one of his many Facetime calls. While all of the OC's were present, Nairobi-harper decided to take this opportunity, to ask the first question. She went over to Peter, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Nairobi-harper before him.

"Oh, hi Nairobi-harper, long time no see." Said Peter.

"Hi Nairobi-harper, are you done with your break from Fan Fiction in response to the nasty guest reviews?" Rosie asked on the Facetime call.

"Oh criminy Rosie, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I'm not done with my break from Fan Fiction, and don't know when I will be, so quit asking!" Snapped Nairobi-harper, as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, and staring down at the floor, no longer making eye contact with the faces on Peter's iPhone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention towards the authors, who had all entered the room.

"Hey guys, gots any questions for us today?" Tommy asked eagerly.

Nairobi-harper let out a huge sigh before asking her first question.

"Oh all right, I'll ask some questions. My first question is for the OC's, like Zack, Jesse, Rosie, Hazel, Skyler and Reggie if their present, and Peter. As well as any other OC's if they're present on Rosie's end of the conversation over there on Facetime. OC's, what are your feelings on the Rugrats spin-off, AGU? I myself personally thought that it was an abomination, but maybe that's just me." Asked Nairobi-harper.

"Well, I thought it was interesting, as the Rugrats were much closer to my age at this point, but I did find it sad that they weren't as sweet anymore as adolescents as they were as toddlers. I especially didn't care for Kimi's grumpy attitude, thus, while I use to have a tiny crush on the little girl, that all changed once she hit AGU and I saw she really liked Z, somebody I personally can't stand." Peter replied.

"I liked seeing them as tweens and was sorry my parents made me move back to Connecticut, making me miss those glory days. I wish I could have been there for several things, in particular, the episode where they sold several of Dil's inventions, and went to see the Sulky Boys in concert. I would have loved to have gone to that concert!" Said Jesse.

"Seriously? This is what my friends turned into after I moved away to Wheeling for five years? I have to say, I am very disturbed by how my friends started behaving upon my departure from the group. I was especially not happy with how everybody treated Tommy after Rachel broke up with him in, 'All Broke Up.' You guys should have just, let him deal with that break up in his own way, and had I been there, there's a pretty good chance I would have convinced you all to do so, but with my lack of presence, you guys had no one to turn to when Tommy was going through a rough time, and that just, really makes me mad. And another thing. Chuckie and Kimi, when you two pulled that cell phone patition thing, nice idea, but with how you two acted at that school assembly, sorry, but I seriously think you two should have gotten detention or something. And Kimi, I love you dearly but you were such a brat in the episode, 'Trading Places,' when you were upset over your biological dad not sending you anything for Children's Day, yet, you more or less, got away with your behavior. I'm sorry, but I am very much disgraced by all of you, and in my humble opinion, I was glad to see your show canceled before you guys could reak anymore unnecessary havoc." Zack replied.

"I wish I could have been there, especially for Phil after Wally dumped him. I could have helped him, you know, get back on his feet, with that rebound thing, giving him a new girl to love and go out with." Hazel replied.

Just then, Bonny, Anthony, Natalie, Hanna Parkerson, Skyler, and Reggie all entered the room with Rosie and Hazel, but Rosie spoke up next.

"I'm sorry, but Tommy was much cuter as a toddler. I felt he turned into a jurk who was obsessed with filming, and watching my childhood crush fall apart in front of my eyes just, made me burst into tears. Once he took that aptitude test in season two, and decided to retire from film making, all because some movie he made about sneezing was a huge flop, I couldn't even finish watching that episode, or go any further. As a toddler, he would have never acted like that. It was like Tommy was a completely different person, and I couldn't bare to see him fall apart any longer. In fact, just talking about it, almost makes me cry." Replied Rosie, as she sniffled back some tears.

"I thought the show was great! I loved seeing that in my honest opinion, Angelica destroyed those babies for good by the time they were ten-years-old." Reggie replied.

"I agree with Reggie. Seeing those tweens act nothing like they did as dumb babies, totally made my day! And my cousin Angelica? My has she grown up a lot. I did feel kind of bad for her when she got a face full of zits when she was suppose to perform in that talent show in, 'It's Karma, Dude,' I personally didn't think it was fair, I mean, Susie wasn't there to sign up for the auditions in the first place, so serves Angelica right to sign up and not tell her about it, but nonetheless, I liked the show, and was sorry to see it canceled. I would have liked to see it continue, maybe see how things went in a few years, when my cousin got her driver's license." Anthony replied.

"I liked the show, but I was sorry to see that Chuckie never got his first kiss on the series." Said Bonny with a frown.

Natalie signed something to the other OC's, and Rosie translated her sign language to everyone.

"I liked Rachel. I thought she was a good match for Tommy, and was sorry we didn't see her in more episodes. I was also saddened to see them break up in the final season of the series." Rosie said to the group on Natalie's behalf, transcribing her sign language into spoken words.

"I personally liked the series, and was sorry to see it canceled." Hanna replied.

Just then, the last OC to respond to Nairobi-harper's question, Skyler, typed something into her communications device. Once it finished, she pressed a button, and a synphosized voice read her answer out loud.

"I don't have much to say except the show stunk. Glad it was canceled. Seriously, people on Fan Fiction do a better job of All Grown Up than the original producers did, and that's just very sad to learn that fans do a better job of something than those who created it in the first place. Seriously, were Klasky Csupo on crack or something when producing that series? Were they drunk? Perhaps a combination of the two? Well whatever was going on, I'm glad it stopped, before it got so bad, that disappointed fans went to Nickelodeon Studios and Klasky Csupo Animation Studios and tried to burn down the two buildings with flaming torches." Read aloud Skyler's communication device to the rest of the group.

"Ok ok, that's enough. I think I'd better see to ending this Facetime call before this conversation gets too far out of control." Said Peter, as he put his finger over the end button on the screen.

"Bye!" Said all of the Rugrats, authors, and OC's in unison, as Peter double tapped the button, and returned his iPhone to a pocket in his gray Confederate uniform.

"Ok ok, next question?" Peter asked with a grin, as he looked around the room at the Rugrats, Zack, Jesse, and the authors who had showed up that day.

"If you all go, do you like church?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"No!" Shouted all of the toddlers and Angelica in unison.

"In a word, it's boring!" Added Jesse.

"Oh I don't know. I think the music at church is very pretty. And I can't wait until I'm old enough to sing in the choir, just like my mommy did when she was little." Susie replied.

"I don't know you guys, that church place for some reason, always makes my daddy cry. And seems he's cried more at that place ever since my firstest mommy went up to Heaven." Chuckie replied.

"No worries Chuckie church makes my mom cry too, as it reminds her of her grandmother, who died two years ago now." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Next question, we only have roughly twenty minutes left to enjoy play group before we need to clear out of here for the after school program that meets in here." Said Peter.

"All right all right." Griped Olaughlinhunter.

"Do you know of your height?" Nairobi-harper asked.

All of the toddlers, Angelica and Susie all nodded with a no, except for Tommy.

"Well, when I went to get my rooster shot, the doctor said I was twenty-three and a half inches. Not sure what that means but they looked at me from head to toe, so guessing that's how tall I am." Tommy replied.

"Wait a sec, I believe my daddy said I grew an inch, after having a terrible nightscare about never existing." Dil replied.

"Never existing?" Zack, Jesse, and the other authors asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I had this terrible nightscare when I was still a baby baby where I was never borndid, and my older brother and friends, even Yucky, uh, I mean, Angelica, all had dreams where they turndid back into little babies again." Explained Dil.

"Wait a second Dil, I thought the babies drempt about what it would have been like to have met me as a baby." Susie replied.

"You're all wrong. And just for that, I'm gonna see that Reggie teaches me a thing or two about messing with dumb babies, making sure you all go back to the hopcickle where you belong." Cackled Angelica with an evil grin.

"That's not very nice Angelica." Intervened Susie.

"Shows what you know Carmichael, I'm gonna see that I'm the biggest and bestest bully in the whole wild world, and you little goody goody Susie Carmichael, ain't gonna stop me, got it?" Snapped Angelica, as she covered Susie's mouth with one hand.

Susie gulped and backed away from Angelica nervously, not saying anything.

"Ok ok ok, let's stop now. Anymore questions Nairobi-harper?" Peter asked.

"I do have one more question, and then, I need to head off to my ballet class." Nairobi-harper replied.

"Wow! You take ballet?" Susie asked.

"Why yes, I do! In fact, Angelica's Ballet, is my all time favorite Rugrats episode!" Nairobi-harper said with a grin.

"Wow! I am honored that somebody appreciates my ballet, and the firstest one with babies, called Angelica's Lake." Said Angelica, grinning up at Nairobi-harper.

"So what's your lastest question for us Nairobi-harper?" Zack asked.

"Actually Zack, it's a question for you. Where's your favorite place in the world?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Oh gosh, that's a tough question. Well, I guess my favoritest place in the world is home, cuz I get to be with all of my friends, like Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Dil, and the mostest apportant one of all, Kimi!" Said Zack, as he blushed a smile over in Kimi's direction, who looked up from the blocks she was playing with, and blushed a smile back.

"Well everyone, I need to head off to my ballet class, but I'll talk to you all later, and to the readers reading this, when I feel like I'm over the nasty guest reviewers, I'll return with more stories, as I know I've slacked off on updating stories like 'Bad Haircut,' and 'No Girls Allowed,' and promised a lot of new stories that have yet to be released, so be looking for those, very soon hopefully." Said Nairobi-harper, as she waved goodbye with a smile, and left the room.

"So, Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter, got anymore questions for us today?" Peter asked.

"I have a question for the original Rugrats, Susie, and Angelica only. If you've read the Rugrat Bloopers story so far, do you have any favorite fake outtakes that the authors have created?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I liked in that episode where the growed ups are taking my bottle away, and mommy is trying to get me to drink from that dumb cup with a happy face on it, and I put the cup upside down on my head, and milk came out my nose. That was so funny, I was laughing really hard! I wish we could have lefted that in for the original episode. I like that much better than what I ended up having to do originally. What I did originally when being introduced to that cup is just, too sad, I can't stand to watch it." Tommy replied.

"Well I liked that blooper when I'm spose to be learning how to use the potty, and I had that nightscare where I get flushed down the giant potty, only it doesn't flush cuz it's broked." Chuckie replied.

"I liked when we tried to dress Angelica as a baby." Phil replied.

"Yeah, I liked that one too, but I thought it was pretty funny when Tommy toldid Angelica to go get some milk, and she actually tried to run and get some milk for herself, and everybody tried to stop her." Lil replied.

"I liked the blooper where Chuckie tried to change my diapies in the Finsterella episode. I wish my brother could have done that for real." Kimi replied.

"Well I liked the blooper where my brother is trying to teacher me some new words, and I kept repeating everything he said. I wish I could have done that in the real episode. By the end of my time on Rugrats, I was getting a bit tired of having a limited voca, voca, whatever that word is." Dil replied.

"Vocabulary?" Olaughlinhunter asked, correcting Dil.

"Yeah, that's it, what you said, voca." Dil replied.

"Well I liked when I jumped out to sing on stage in Los Vegas. I was seriously hoping pulling that mistake would recast me for the Vacation episode, but sadly, I was overruled by Angelica." Susie said with a sigh.

"That's right Carmichael, you were overruled by me, and there was nothing you could do about it. I got to go to Slots Vegas, and you got to go nowhere. Now get over it already and move on with the rest of your life. As for my favoritest blooper? I loved when I toldid those dumb babies that I could predict the future, that I was a psycho, predicting that the babies would turn into fudge, rather than the original prediction that took place in the final episode, when I toldid them they'd turn into bugs. Personally, I wish my fudge prediction had come true, cuz then I could eat those dumb babies, and never have to fool with them again. And I bet as fudge, they'd taste delicious!" Angelica replied.

"Fascinating! I thought all of those bloopers were good too. Now, before I leave, I have one more question." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What is it Boris Yeltsin?" Chuckie asked.

"Actually Chuckie, it's a question for you. Are you still afraid of clowns, and, how did your fear of them begin?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Clowns? Clowns? Of course I'm always gonna be ascared of clowns, they're the scariest thing in the world. They've been the scariest thing ever since my firstest mommy, disappeardid." Chuckie replied.

"Tell me more." Boris Yeltsin pleaded.

"Well, ok, if you insist, I'll tell you the whole story. You see, after my firstest mommy disappeardid, my daddy decided to take me to the circus. Not the same one I went to with Tommy the day before Angelica made me be the human candy ball in her circus, but a different one. Me and my daddy went by ourselves, and there was this clown in the center ring, who had a huge red cherry nose and wild orange hair, that looked similar to the same color as my mommy's. He was even wearing blue clothing, similar to the dress my mommy use to wear. Then, it hit me. My mommy turndid into a clown, but unlike my mommy, who was quiet and comforting back when I was a baby baby, these clowns were loud and silly. It made me feel ascared, and to this day, I still find them scary, even after getting a new mommy, cuz, well, what if someday, she turns into one too." Explained Chuckie.

"Wow, I never would have guessed. Even once you knew where your mommy ended up, you were still afraid of them." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Uh huh." Chuckie replied.

"Well, that's all of the questions I have for today. I'd better be going, as I have my volunteer work to do at the nursing home in roughly an hour, and my bus will be here any minute to take me there." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he turned to leave the room.

"Well Boris Yeltsin, it's always a pleasure to hear from you, and we hope you come back soon." Said Peter, as he waved goodbye, and saw Boris Yeltsin off.

"Bye guys." Said Boris Yeltsin from out in the hallway, before the echo of his footsteps faded away, as he headed out of the building to catch his bus.

"Well Olaughlinhunter, we only have roughly ten minutes left before we need to clear out of this room. Got anymore questions for us today?" Peter asked.

"Yep, I have a couple for you Peter, as well as another question for the babies, but first, I have a question for Angelica. What happened to you offscreen after The Vacation after you were upstage singing the main song? What did your parents do to you?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh, do I love telling this story! My parents were so proud of me, that they took me to this really nice bakery in all of Slots Vegas, and I got a huge piece of chocolate cake, topped with yummy chocolate frosting! Then, I was so excited that I got the bestest dessert ever, that I gave my daddy a huge hug. Forgetting I was covered in chocolate cake, I got a huge glob of it on my daddy's shirt. My daddy just smiled and called me his chocolate princess. And if you fans and dumb babies are wondering why you never heardid my daddy call me chocolate princess on the show after that Vacation episode, it's because this event took place when we weren't shooting the episode anymore, before we all came home from Slots Vegas, thus, he had to promise not to call me chocolate princess while on the show, only off camera, so as to not confuse the viewers watching." Angelica explained.

"Wow! Very interesting!" Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Yes, it proves I'm the bestest singer in the whole wild world, and I can't wait to go on another vacation again, so I can sing in front of everybody, and become a star!" Said Angelica.

"Well Angelica, you're gonna get to be in a musical very soon, but before I get to my question about that, I do have a question for Peter only. Were there any times you felt bad for Angelica for being accused of something the babies did, and wanted to stand up for her?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh yes, plenty of times, though the one that sticks out the most, was after the events of Dil Saver. At the end of that episode, Stu saw his computer covered in baby food, a diaper and a pair of Dil's pajamas, and immediately blamed Angelica for making the mess. After he finally calmed down, I tried to tell him that Angelica didn't make that mess. The babies made it, thinking they had trapped Dil inside the computer when seeing his picture on the screen, but since the babies couldn't talk to anybody other than me fluently, sadly, Stu didn't believe me, and he punished Angelica, by making her clean up the mess. I felt just terrible for Angelica. I mean sure, she did tell the babies that Dil got trapped in the computer as a result of Tommy's wish, but Tommy did everything he could to save Dil, so how it all happened in the end was not fair, and if I hadn't been in the other room part of the time, talking with Lou and Lulu when they showed up, I would have convinced Tommy that it was only Dil's picture on the screen, he was never trapped inside there in the first place, avoiding that awful mess all together." Peter replied.

"Wow, very interesting. And now, for my final question before we need to head out of here, as according to my watch, it appears you guys only have five minutes of play group left." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Yes, which means, we need to get our shoes on and start cleaning up the playroom so it's ready for the after school group and for Taffy and Bratanica, when they come to watch the group very shortly. We can answer Olaughlinhunter's question while we get things cleaned up." Suggested Peter.

"Good idea Peter. Ok Olaughlinhunter, what's your big question for us?" Tommy asked.

"How do you all feel about doing the upcoming Broadway adaptation of The Rugrats Movie on fanfiction to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of The Rugrats Movie by both me and Celrock?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, I'm excited cuz I'll get to sing on stage in front of a bazillion peoples, just like I did in Slots Vegas, and this time, I'll get to do it in the city that never takes naps." Angelica replied.

"Yeah that's right Angelica, Broadway is in New York City, and it is the city that never sleeps, or in your language, the city that never takes naps." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Well I'm looking forward to it too, even if I only have the one little song I had in the original movie, getting to sing 'A Baby is a Gift from a Bob,' on Broadway is better than no song or part in the movie musical at all." Susie replied.

"I'm looking forward to riding in the Reptar wagon again." Lil replied.

"Yeah, or what about that truck with the matresses in it? Will we get to do that again too?" Phil asked.

"Yep, everything that was in the original movie, plus some extra bonuses and new musical numbers will be there." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"I don't know, I didn't care much for the original movie, cuz everybody kept saying I was broked, and then, Tommy yelled at me. But since I am Tommy's little brother, and this was my debut, I'll do it, cuz deep down, I love Tommy and I know Tommy loves me, and I don't wanna make my big brother sad." Dil replied.

"This is gonna be so much fun! I'm really excited to be taking this aventure all over again, and becoming a big brother all over again. It's gonna be fun!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Yeah Tommy, I'm so excited for the movie musical too!" Chuckie added.

"Well if you're excited about the movie musical already Chuckie, then you'll practically bubble over with the news I have to announce next." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"What is it?" Chuckie asked, as he put his shoes on and cleaned up an area of the playroom.

"Well, sadly, Christine Cavanaugh is decease, so she can't return to voice act for you, but while we had a choice to have Nancy Kartwrite or Candi Mylo I believe is her name, your other voice actress who voiced you in a couple of the video games that were released in the early 2000's voice you for the upcoming Rugrats Movie Musical, well, you'll be pleased to know that Candi has agreed to do the part, booting Nancy Kartwrite out the door." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Thank you thank you Olaughlinhunter, you just made my day!" Chuckie replied excitedly.

"I knew you'd like the sound of that." Olaughlinhunter said.

Finally, everybody was ready to leave the playroom, as they headed out into the hall to meet up with their parents and head out of the building, Peter spoke up.

"I don't know about this." Said Peter.

"What do you mean Peter?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, as you know, I was in the original Rugrats Movie, but just as it happened with everything else, my parts were cut out due to time constraints." Said Peter with a shrug.

"Ah, well don't fret, as you're gonna be heavily involved with this musical." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Really?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Yes, really. In fact, you're going to have a very important role. While we're getting ready for The Rugrats Movie Musical, you're gonna be back stage, helping to build sets, as well as helping the Rugrats and their families to learn their lines and dance moves, since you're very familiar with how Broadway musicals work, after seeing several of the Disney movies Broadway musical interpretations be done." Explained Olaughlinhunter.

"Wow Olaughlinhunter, I am honored to be getting to take on this very important role! Thank you so very much!" Said Peter, as he gave Olaughlinhunter a hug, just as everybody was walking outside the building, and Taffy and Bratanica were coming in the door.

"Hi minis." Said Taffy, as she passed by.

"Hi Taffy, the playroom is all ready for you and Bratanica to host the after school group." Said Peter.

"Thank you so very much." Bratanica replied.

"No problem Bratanica." Peter replied.

Just as the toddlers, their parents, and in Zack's case, his aunt, Olaughlinhunter and Peter were walking down the sidewalk, they ran into Celrock, who was coming towards them, dressed in sweat pants, comfortable shoes, and a hoody.

"Oh, hi Celrock, what brings you here? I was just telling Peter and Chuckie about how Peter will have an important role in The Rugrats Movie Musical with helping everyone out during production, and Chuckie that he wouldn't be voiced by Nancy Kartwrite. He was exstatic over my news!" Said Olaughlinhunter.

"That's wonderful! I'm looking forward to getting to work with you all come early 2018 for the big production of The Rugrats Movie Musical, scheduled to hit Broadway on November 20, 2018!" Said Celrock.

"Yay!" Said all of the toddlers in unison, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Before you guys go, and I head in for my Tai Chi class, I do have a question for all of the original Rugrats, Susie, and Angelica. With it being Reptar Takeover week on The Splat, what's your favorite Reptar episode of Rugrats?" Celrock asked.

"I don't know, since the bulk of the Reptar episodes took place before they went to Paris and metted me, but if I could go back in time and be in one of them, I would have liked to have gone to see Reptar on Ice, and helped Chuckie and his friends deliver Reptar's baby to him." Kimi replied.

"I liked the one where Reptar and Goober fought each other, and I got introduced to Goober, who I'm sorry, but I like betterer than Reptar." Dil replied.

"I liked the one where I wrote Reptar a complaining letter cuz he ated that little boy's cerial on TV. I especially liked the very end, when Reptar gave us a big hug, after the dandelions fell out of my pocket." Chuckie replied.

"Well I liked the one where I wished us into Fairy Tale Land, and when the good knite couldn't save Tommy's daddy from the dragon, I kissed another magic frog, and wished for Reptar to come to the rescue. And you know what? He did come, and he was the bestest hero ever!" Said Phil.

"Well I liked the one where we were in the movie place, and we went looking for Reptar. That merry-go-round thing me and Phillip played on at the very end when we finally founded Reptar, was lots of fun!" Said Lil.

"Well I liked when the Reptar movie tape broked, and we supplied our own endings. My predictions of Reptar sitting around a swimming pool were so perfect! Unfortunately, thanks to those dumb babies, my predictions gotted overruled, as usual." Said Angelica.

"Hmmm, I can't decide if I liked the time where I went to the supermarket with my grandpa, and brought home a box of Reptar cerial, or the time we all went to the parking lot movie, and we went to Pokio, and stopped the evil Reptar robot. Both were really good, but then again, any episode with Reptar in it is really good, cuz Reptar's my hero." Tommy replied.

"Well I agree with Tommy in terms of the second episode he listed. I really liked that trip we all took to Pokio, maybe because it's one of the few Reptar episodes where I make an appearance, as me, Buster and Edwin, dressed up in Halloween costumes and saw to stopping robot Reptar from squishing our houses while the other babies saw to stopping Angelica and freeing the real Reptar." Susie replied.

"Well Susie, you do have a point. As for my favorite Rugrats Reptar episode…" Olaughlinhunter started to say, before Celrock cut him off.

"Save your breath Olaughlinhunter. That goes for any other authors reading this story. If you wish to tell me what your favorite Reptar Rugrats episode is, simply head on over to my Fan Fiction profile, where you'll find a poll, and can cast your vote. Poll will disappear next Monday, on October 19, my brother's birthday in fact, after Reptar Takeover Week officially ends on The Splat, and hopefully, all of you Rugrat fans reading this story, will see your favorite Reptar episodes this next week, if they haven't aired already, as at the time this chapter is going up, 'At the Movies,' 'Reptar 2010,' 'Reptar on Ice,' and 'Chuckie's Complaint,' have aired." Celrock replied.

"Ok, we'll do that, but your mentioning of your brother's birthday Celrock, just reminded me of something. Here Zack, Happy belated Birthday." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he pulled out a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a red bow on top, and handed it to Zack.

"Oh wow Olaughlinhunter, thank you!" Zack replied with a smile, as the blond haired two-year-old toddler opened his present, pulled off the lid of what appeared to be a white cardboard box, and pulled out a sky blue short sleeve plain t-shirt, identical to that of the one worn by Tommy in the bulk of the Rugrats episodes.

"Oh wow! Thank you! And Tommy, look! Now we're really twins!" Said Zack with a smile, as he took off his shirt and put on the new shirt that was recently given to him by Olaughlinhunter.

Tommy turned to look at Zack in his new shirt.

"Wow! Neat!" Tommy replied.

"Awe, that is so cute!" Said Betty, as she pulled out a camera, and took a picture of Tommy and Zack standing together, wearing matching shirts.

"Wait a second, I thought Tommy's signature t-shirt was ruined in Washington D.C. when Bob and Mike shot him." Celrock said.

"Well Celrock, it's amazing what special effects can do. Thanks to that, Tommy's shirt now looks like it was never ruined to begin with. Kind of like in the 'Garage Sale,' episode, when the Rugrats sold everything in Tommy's house. By the next week's episode, everything was back in the house, like it was never sold in the first place." Explained Olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, got ya." Replied Celrock.

"Well, we'd better be going, nice seeing you all." Said Peter, as the crew headed in the direction of the parking lot, where they all piled into their cars and headed for home, while Olaughlinhunter walked off in the opposite direction, where he got his bicycle off of a bicycle wrack, and pedaled his way home, and Celrock headed inside of the community center, to attend her Tai Chi class.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Wanna see this story go past 25 chapters? You know what to do. Keep asking questions for the Rugrats, OC's, and their families in the reviews and PM's, and see their answers in future chapters! And don't forget to watch Reptar Takeover, all this week, on The Splat! Just like the closing to the original ad for the Runaway Reptar video cassette, 'Get Reptar, before he gets you.'

"Look out, he's going to eat us!" Cried Chuckie, showing a clip from the Runaway Reptar hour long special, the clip in which he said that line in the original episode.


	26. Bonus, Splat Screwup & Halloween Prep

Chapter 26, Bonus, Splat Screwup and Halloween Prep

"Before we get started with the next chapter, I have here a video I'd like to share with all of you, that was taken outside of Splat Studios at nearl this morning." Said Celrock, as she went over to a TV and VCR, and put in a video tape. The video opens up with a disclaimer. Chuckie appears for a brief second in front of the camera, to make an announcement.

"To anybody who saw the revised version of that Rugrats episode where I turn into a weirwuff, I just want you guys to know, that I didn't end up a weirwuff forever. Now that that's out of the way, we can all go back to sleep with our Wawas, and have nice, sweet dreams." Said Chuckie, before the screen cut to a different shot.

On the screen appeared Celrock dressed in a long white robe outside of Splat Studios, at the ungodly hour of one o'clock in the morning.

"Hello everybody, I am here outside the set of Splat Studios at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida, where it's been reported that the Rugrats episode, 'Curse of the Weirwuff,' had an alteration made to it during its ten o'clock airing. That's right people, if you weren't watching, the episode ended on a cliffhanger." Explained Celrock to the camera.

We now cut to the clip that ended the episode. Chuckie has just scared the little girl in the princess costume, trying to get her to turn him back into a baby.

"I didn't want to ascare her, but, looks like I'm now, going to be a weirwuff, forever!" Chuckie cries.

No sooner does he say this line, when the end credits roll. We cut back to Celrock in the front of the Splat Studios.

"So what is behind this mystery? How come several viewers of The Splat, which include myself, Boris Yeltsin, Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, and several others, why did they have to witness this abrupt cliffhanger during last night's airing of this Rugrats episode?" Said Celrock, just as Angelica walked out of the Splat Studios, carrying a shiny disc in her hand.

Angelica, dressed in a witch's costume, starts humming and spinning the disc around in the air.

"Look at me! Now I have a new shiny toy!" Said Angelica at the top of her lungs.

Noticing this, Celrock approaches her.

"Angelica! What on earth are you doing? And what is this, so called, disc, in your hand?" Celrock asked.

"It's my new shiny toy. Since my daddy wouldn't let me keep the one that I took from Mister Finster a while back, and as a result of not getting dessert for an entire week after taking that toy, I decided to alter one of my least favorite Rugrats eps, the Halloween episode where my mommy and daddy punish me, not letting me go trick or treating cuz I was eating too much candy. Yes people, now the episode ends on a cliffhanger, making you all think Chuckie has turndid into a weirwuff forever, and there's nothing you can do about it." Scoffed Angelica, as she cackled evilly to herself.

Celrock snatches the disc out of Angelica's hand.

"Is this the master disc of the Rugrats episode you went and rudely abruptly ended last night on The Splat?" Celrock asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Angelica replied.

"Angelica, tell me the truth. You snuck into The Splat studios in your Halloween costume and stole the disc to play a Halloween prank just to scare the viewers. You ought to be a shamed of yourself." Scolded Celrock.

"Nah, I had Reggie do it." Angelica lied.

"Angelica, Reggie is home in Boston. If he's doing anything to terrorize everyone's Halloween, which, there's probably no doubt he is, he's not involved in this little prank. Do you wanna get timed out again and have to miss out on trick or treating again? Or, do you want to possibly go home with a pumpkin full of broccoli cookies?" Celrock asked.

"Eeew! Not broccoli cookies no!" Angelica yelled in disgust.

"Then tell the truth Angelica, And while you're at it, you'd better get the disc safely returned to The Splat before the big hand on the clock points straight up and down, and the little hand is pointing to the two, because that's when the episode is set for replay. If you don't fix it, the viewers will have to watch a test pattern for half an hour, and that's boring." Said Celrock.

"All right all right. I took the disc to play a prank on everybody watching, and, I'm… I'm… Sorry!" Angelica cried.

"Good girl. Now, get that disc back to The Splat studios right now, or you'll be taking home a batch of broccoli cookies for Halloween this year at trick or treat." Said Celrock.

The little witch didn't waste any time. She ran back into the Splat Studios quicker than you could count to three, three times fast, snuck back into where the master DVD players were set up, and put the disc back into the player she had ejected it from, then snuck back outside, luckily, being unnoticed by any of the hosts of The Splat, or the security guards. Once Angelica came back out of the studios empty handed, the screen cut to black, then reappeared, now with a grandfather clock appearing with the little hand on the two, and the big hand at the six. Celrock reappeared in front of the Splat Studios, to report the conclusion of the story.

"And, our little thief lived up to what she did wrong. She returned the master DVD of the Rugrats episode in time for it to re air, and this time, the episode aired in its entirety on The Splat. Thank goodness, I really wasn't up to making a batch of broccoli cookies this Halloween if I could help it. With that, I am out of here. This is Celrock, and this has been an edition of Splat News." Said Celrock, as she walked out of view of the camera, and the Splat Studios appeared in clear view.

"This news report was recorded in front of a live studio audience, at Splat Studios, at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida." Narrated a disembodied female voice in the background, before the screen cut to black.

We now return to the room where Celrock was showing the video.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, now that the mystery of the altered Halloween Rugrats episode has been solved, it's time to get on with what you all really came out here for, to get more of your questions answered by the adorable Rugrats, in chapter 26 of this fine story!" Said Celrock, as the scene changes to a neighborhood, all decorated for Halloween.

We pan in on the park, which was all decorated for Halloween, with jackellanterns lining the park, and orange and black streamers hanging from the trees. Then, on the playground, all of the Rugrats appeared, dressed up in Halloween costumes. There were two babies dressed up as Reptar, two frogs, a bunny rabit, Super Thing, Goober the gofer, and a cowboy.

"Wow! What great costumes!" Said Celrock excitedly, as she entered the playground to find the Rugrats, all dressed up for Halloween.

"Thanks. I wanted to go as Super Why, but the costume store was all out of costumes, so me and Tommy dressed up as Reptar this year." Said Zack.

"Oh cool! Is one of you gonna be the good real Reptar, while the other one of you plays the fake, evil Reptar robot, just like in the Runaway Reptar movie?" Celrock asked.

"Nah, we wanna be good Reptars." Tommy and Zack replied simultaneously.

"And, me and Lillian are frogs, cuz well, frogs eat bugs." Said Phil, as he stuck out his tongue and caught a fly.

"And I'm Super thing!" Said Kimi.

"And I'm a nice, cute, cuddly bunny rabit. So if this year, we turn into our costumes, I don't mind cuz, bunny rabbits are much nicer than weirwuffs." Said Chuckie.

"We're not gonna turn into our costumes Chuckie, member? Angelica just made all that stuff up lastest Halloween to get our candy." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot." Chuckie replied.

"Well I'm Goober! Can I have a hug?" Dil asked.

Celrock chuckled and gave Dil a hug.

"Of course Goober." Celrock replied, just as Jesse came galloping up behind her.

"And I'm Jesse, the yoldling cowboy! Yodle Lay Hee Hoo!" Jesse cried.

"Nice!" Said Celrock, as all of the adults wearing Halloween styled tops gathered around a picnic table, along with King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, who was dressed as a pirate, TCKing12, who was dressed as Baymax from Big Hero Six, Nairobi-harper who was dressed as Joy from Inside Out, DemonAloisTrancy who was dressed as Tommy Pickles, the one-year-old version of Tommy Pickles from the original Rugrats, not the two-year-old Fan Fiction version, Boris Yeltsin, who was dressed as Batman, Olaughlinhunter, who was dressed as King Kong, and Sovietlolliepop, who was dressed as a soldier. Angelica and Susie also came out, Angelica was still wearing her witch's costume, while Susie was dressed as a ballerina.

"Wow! DemonAloisTrancy is going as me for Halloween. Neat!" Tommy cried.

"Yeah, I thought it would be kind of funny, if we fooled everyone at trick or treat, with me going as the giant Tommy Pickles, and you went as miniature Reptar." Said DemonAloisTrancy.

"Oh everyone will surely be fooled all right." Said Celrock, as she took a seat at the end of the picnic table where all of the grown ups and authors had gathered.

"So, where's your costume Celrock?" Didi asked.

"I'm not dressing up. It's always way too cold for me at Halloween, so I'm gonna wear a festive Halloween top, and hand out candy to the trick or treaters with my mom." Celrock replied.

"So, what questions do you gots for us this week?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I have a question for everyone. What do you all think of my OCs Abigail, George, Logan, the Shadow, Licortwist, Candi, Moon, and so on?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I think all of your OC's are very good! But I don't know about the Shadow, at times she kind of reminds me of the man in that lizard costume we saw at a carnival a while back." Didi replied.

"Oh yes, the guy in the Reptar suit." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"He only acted like this because Angelica took his Reptar cerial samples." Said Celrock.

Drew looked over at his daughter with a look of displeasure on his face.

"Young lady? Did I just hear you took several Reptar cerial samples from Reptar at a carnival?" Drew scolded.

"Daddy, it happened a long time ago." Angelica replied.

"Whether it happened last year or this morning, we are very disappointed in you Angelica, and just for that, no trick or treating tomorrow." Said Charlotte.

"But… But… But…" Angelica said, before Drew cut her off.

"Sorry Angelica, but you disobeyed." Said Drew.

"Lighten up Drew and Charlotte, it did happen a while ago, before Dil was born." Said Celrock.

But Drew and Charlotte weren't backing down, the punishment was final. Looks like poor Angelica would be missing trick or treat, two Halloweens in a row. At least this year, the babies all dressed up as things they wouldn't mind turning into, though since Angelica was a witch, maybe she could magically make candy appear for herself.

"Well Angelica, you're a witch, you don't need to go trick or treating, all you gotta do, is use a little magic, to make some candy appear." Suggested Celrock.

Angelica however, wasn't buying Celrock's comment, she just wanted to go home and skip the holiday all together.

"So, anybody else have any comments to make about my OC's?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I love the fact that I'm the father of George and Abigail in your universe, they're adorable twins, who take after their mother and father back home." Peter replied.

All of the other adults shook their head in agreement.

"What do you little ones think?" TCKing12 asked to the toddlers.

"I think they're all cool! Especially Licortwist, and his ability to make anything out of Lickerish sticks." Said Jesse.

"Yeah! And Candi's really prettiful!" Said Lil.

All of the other toddlers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, now that my work here is done, I'd better be getting to a Halloween party. You all have fun, and Happy Halloween everyone." Said TCKing12, as he got up from his spot at the picnic table, and walked towards the exit of the park.

"Happy Halloween TCKing12." Said all of the Rugrats characters in unison.

"Well I have a question for all of the adults. Any favorite old cartoons you remember? I have several I like. Batman the Animated Series, and plenty more." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Well it's no surprise you like Batman, after all, you're going as him for Halloween this year!" Said Celrock.

"Yep, I sure am." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Well, Drew and I liked Blocky and Oswinkle when we were growing up." Said Stu.

"Yeah, say didn't Pop punish us from watching it one time?" Drew asked.

"Yes, cuz we were not getting along." Said Stu.

"Well you kicked my cash register!" Shouted Drew.

"Well you threw my rocket!" Shouted Stu.

"Well you didn't wanna play Haggle." Said Drew.

"I hated that game and you know it! And I still hate that game!" Stu shouted.

"Boys boys boys! Please! Let's not fight." Interjected Didi.

"Sorry." Stu and Drew muttered.

"I personally liked Raggity Ann and Raggity Andy as a kid." Didi replied.

"Me too." Added Lucy.

"Growing up I liked the Loony Toons." Betty replied.

"I liked the Flintstones. Yaba Daba Doo!" Said Howard.

"I enjoyed the Little Bits, which believe it or not, was originally a Japanese cartoon, dubbed into English for the U.S. ten years after its Japanese release." Said Kira.

"I never actually watched TV as a child, I'd much rather read and do really good in school. Besides, my parents believed television rotted your brain. I actually didn't watch much television until I went off to college, where I got into watching lawyer shows like Judge Wosserman." Said Charlotte.

"I liked Scooby Doo." Said Chaz.

"I liked the Care Bears. In fact, it was watching that cartoon when I was little that inspired me to wanna write for the Dummi Bears, which was based off of the Care Bears. As soon as I heard about Paul Gaspy's creation and saw that he was looking for people to write episodes for the show, I filled out an application and got on board, and, well, that's how I became the man I am today." Said Randy.

"I agree with Boris Yeltsin, Batman is a good show." Said Peter.

"I'm a fan of Superman myself." Said Dana.

"I liked Popai." Said Laura.

"Me? Guess my favorite old cartoon would have to be the Muppet Babies." Said Celeste.

"Well, while we're still chatting with you guys, I do have a question for all of you. How do you feel about doing the upcoming Rugrats Movie Musical on Broadway with your kids?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I think it sounds exciting! I've never been in a Broadway musical before. I mean, there was that Live adventure stage show we did a while back, so technically, that was, sort of a musical, but that wasn't on Broadway, so I think it will be lots of fun!" Didi replied.

"Yeah I'm excited about it too. I'm really looking forward to presenting my invention, the Reptar wagon, and flying with Dectar to rescue the kids in the forrest again." Said Stu.

"I think it will be fun! I'll get to criticize my brother on Broadway, for all to see." Said Drew.

"Hey, just because my tax deductions were crying…" Stu started to say before Drew interrupted him.

"As I said in the movie Stu, and I'll say it again in the upcoming musical, you can't deduct them if you don't have any income." Said Drew.

"Well I think it will be marvelous to be in a musical." Said Charlotte.

"Me too!" Said Betty.

"Uh, yeah! It will be lots of fun!" Said Howard.

"I'm looking forward to it too. And while Kira and Kimi aren't in this one, whenever I feel nervous, I'll just look out into the audience, and see my wife Kira, watching me up on stage, which will give me plenty of reassurance and confidence." Said Chaz.

"While I won't be in the musical, it will be pretty interesting to see something I sadly, missed in real time, as Dil was already born when they came to EuroReptarLand in Paris, so I'm quite looking forward to seeing how this forrest adventure went for Chaz and my son Chuckie." Said Kira.

"I won't be in it either, but it was an honor that my wife delivered Dil in the movie, and it will be great to see her do it again, in this upcoming musical." Said Randy.

"And to add to that, I'm looking forward to delivering Dil again." Said Lucy.

"And as I've told you before Olaughlinhunter, I'm looking forward to helping out with the behind the scenes stuff. I am honored to be getting this position in the upcoming Rugrats Movie Musical to hit Broadway on November 20, 2018." Said Peter excitedly.

"Well, Dana and I obviously won't be in the musical, but we'll be watching, and we're looking forward to it." Said Laura.

Dana nodded in agreement.

"Same here." Said Celeste.

"Thanks for answering my question." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"You're very welcome Olaughlinhunter." Said Stu.

"Well, I'd better be going. Need to make up some apple sider to serve at a fall festival tomorrow. See you all later." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he got up from his seat at the picnic table, and saw to leaving the park.

"Happy Halloween." Called Betty after him.

"Happy Halloween Betty." Olaughlinhunter called back, before disappearing through the gate.

"Well we'd better be seeing to getting stuff ready for Halloween. This year, I'll be taking the pups trick or treating while Howie hands out candy." Said Betty.

"I won't need to be there to hand out candy, thanks to my latest and greatest invention, the candy hander outer. It spits out candy to anybody who walks up to our door and activates the voice activated sensor by saying, Trick or Treat." Said Stu.

"Like your stupid invention's gonna do any good this Halloween." Drew snapped.

"I'll have you know bro, this invention is gonna make me famous." Said Stu.

"Yeah right. I'd rather bob for apples than go get candy from a malfunctioning robot." Said Drew.

"Well I have to work on Halloween, but that doesn't bother me, seeing that this year, Christmas Land has been transformed into Halloween Land. At least this time, it's the season of fall, so we'll only have big piles of leaves everywhere, no snow storms to get us stuck inside an old fashion cabin this year." Said Charlotte.

"Yeah, that old fashion cabin has now been turned into the haunted mansion, complete with animotronic skeletons, pumpkin pie, and a scary sounding organ that plays Fuge in D Minor." Said Stu.

"Ok ok, well you guys go get things ready for tomorrow night's trip to Halloween Land, while we keep the little ones entertained." Said Celrock, as the adults all got up from the picnic table, and went off to get things ready.

Boris Yeltsin and Sovietlolliepop approached the toddlers, all playing in a big pile of leaves in their Halloween costumes and having fun.

"Well, I have a question for the babies. What's your favorite kind of ice cream?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, well I like lots of ice creams, but I guess my favoritest one is chocolate rainbow." Said Tommy.

"What's chocolate rainbow ice cream?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It's this ice cream that has five different flavors of chocolate in one." Celrock replied.

"Oh, ok." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"I like vanilla ice cream." Said Chuckie.

"I like strawberry!" Said Kimi.

"Green!" Said Phil and Lil.

"Oh, you mean pastacio ice cream then." Said Celrock.

"No, we mean green." Said Phil.

"Yep." Added Lil.

"No you guys, pastacio ice cream is the color green, so when you two said green, just like you did at the end of the 'Twins Pique,' episode, I figured you meant pastacio ice cream, but ok, whatever, we'll take your word for it then." Said Celrock.

"I like banana ice cream." Said Dil.

"Wow! Banana is an ice cream flavor?" Celrock asked.

"Yep, and it's nummy!" Dil replied.

"Well I like coconut ice cream." Said Zack.

"Me too, but my favoritest ice cream flavor is rocky road." Said Jesse.

"Me? I like all of the flavors, tied together into an ice cream mountain." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"My favorite flavor is chocolate, but I also like coconut ice cream too, and lately, I've been buying these chocolate covered coconut ice cream bars on a stick, they're delicious!" Said Celrock.

"Cool! Moving right along, I now have a question for Phil and Lil. A few times, I've noticed you tend to squirm around when you got your diapers changed, why was that?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It's simple Boris Yeltsin, it tickled when mommy would change us." Said Lil.

"Yeah, it tickled me too, so we'd squirm as a result." Said Phil.

"Oh, ok, very interesting." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Well I have a question for Angelica. Are you going to be featured in a story with Reggie here at some point?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

Angelica, who was busy using her magic witch's wand to cast spells, as Susie did ballet in her ballerina costume, turned around to face Sovietlolliepop and answer his question.

"Uh, I'm already in a story featuring Reggie, and so far, I'm not enjoying it all that much. It's called 'When Reggie Met Angelica,' and the first five chapters are up, should you wish to go check it out. There are three more chapters to go, and Celrock promises to post them tomorrow, and she'd better keep her promise, or I'll make her eat broccoli cookies on her Halloween, taking all of her chocolate marshmallow pumpkins all for myself." Said Angelica.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Celrock.

"Watch me Celrock, don't try anything funny, or you'll be sorry." Said Angelica.

"Whatever Angelica." Celrock muttered to herself, as she went over to the table to join Nairobi-harper and DemonAloisTrancy, who were making jackellanterns.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Happy Halloween everybody, and if you wish to see this story continue, keep on asking questions, and see them answered, in future chapters.

Author's Note: Also, I know originally, 'Back to School, The Altered Version,' was scheduled for release today, but due to life getting in the way, and taking a longer nap today than I intended, that story has been pushed back for release sometime next week. Hopefully, I can release it on either Tuesday, November 2, or Wednesday, November 3, 2015, if not sooner.


	27. Bonus, Happy Thanksgiving and More Quest

Chapter 27, Bonus, Happy Thanksgiving and More Questions

It was the morning of Thanksgiving, and Peter was up early at his castle, getting the turkey into the oven. This year, he'd be hosting the Thanksgiving celebration, as all of the Rugrats and their families joined together at his castle, for a big feast, to celebrate the glories of family and friendship, and for being thankful to have known one another for such a long time. Each family that was coming to the celebration would be bringing a dish for the meal, and unlike at Peter's first Thanksgiving with the Rugrats, there would be no live turkeys at the event, and only one football game would be shown on the royal television that afternoon. But not only would the Rugrats and their families be coming to this event, several of the fans would also be attending this dinner. Included was Celrock, Olaughlinhunter, TCKing12, Nairobi-harper, and Boris Yeltsin. No sooner had Peter put his turkey in the oven, when a knock was heard at the door. He went to answer it, to find Olaughlinhunter standing there.

"Happy Thanksgiving Olaughlinhunter. Why are you here so early?" Peter asked, as Olaughlinhunter walked into Peter's castle, wiping his feet on the royal doormat.

"Peter, I need you to get your time machine and your video camera. We need to prove to Stu that Angelica didn't wreck his computer." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Well ok, I guess we can do that now, as the turkey won't be ready for another six hours, and the rest of the guests aren't expected to arrive for another three hours." Said Peter, as he rushed off to his office, where he grabbed up his video camera and his time machine, then rushed back to the entry hallway, where Olaughlinhunter was patiently waiting.

"Ok, so where to?" Peter asked.

"April 21, 2001." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Ok, you've got it." Said Peter, as he put the date into his time machine, pressed the green go button, and he and Olaughlinhunter vanished in a flash of white light.

When they emerged from the flash of white light, they found themselves in Tommy and Dil's living room, and a picture of Dil was on Stu's computer.

"Oh Tommy, I think I found your little baby brother." They heard Angelica say.

"Wow! Dil's on TV!" Said Lil.

"He's not on TV, he's trapped inside the compooper!" Said Angelica.

"How did that happen?" Chuckie asked.

"I bet Tommy knows, it's his falt." Said Angelica.

Peter turned to Olaughlinhunter and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, do you want me to start filming now?" Peter whispered.

"Yes." Olaughlinhunter whispered back.

They started filming the events that lay ahead. They filmed everything, as Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi saw to getting Dil out of the computer.

"Let's put a diapie on him." Suggested Tommy.

A few minutes later, Chuckie and Lil returned with a diaper and some baby powder, at which point, Lil smeered powder all over the screen, while Chuckie put on a diaper.

"Maybe he's cold." Suggested Kimi.

"Let's put his jammies on him, my daddy says his compooper freezes up!" Said Tommy, as he put Dil's pajamas on him, knocking the monitor off of the desk.

Then, a little while later, the babies all thought Dil was hungry, so Tommy tried to feed Dil some strained bananas, covering the screen with them, but nothing happened.

"Maybe he'll just crawl out. Compoopers have windows." Suggested Chuckie.

The babies all hit buttons on the keyboard, causing a picture of Dil to print out.

"You got him out!" Exclaimed Chuckie.

"I don't know, isn't he kind of, flat?" Phil asked.

"Let's build these blocks so he can knock them down." Suggested Chuckie, as they built up their blocks, but since it was only a picture of Dil, not the real person, nothing happened.

"I hope they finish soon, I'm almost out of film." Whispered Peter to Olaughlinhunter, as he continued to video tape the entire thing.

Soon, Tommy had just about given up, when he knocked the computer tower off of the desk.

"My brother, I've gotta save my brother." Tommy cried, as he kept hitting buttons on the computer keyboard.

"Do you want to send?" Asked the computer voice.

At that point, Tommy hit the power button on the computer tower.

"Yes! Send Dil back to us!" Tommy shouted at the computer, just as the screen went black.

"I think we can return home now." Whispered Olaughlinhunter into Peter's ear, as Peter switched off the camera, pulled out the time machine, and entered the date of Thanksgiving day into the time machine, hit the green go button, and the two of them vanished, into a flash of white light.

Once they emerged, returning to Peter's castle on Thanksgiving day, where the familiar aroma of turkey filled the air, another knock was heard at the door. Peter and Olaughlinhunter went to answer the door, to find TCKing12, Boris Yeltsin, Celrock, and Nairobi-harper all standing there.

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody, come on in." Said Peter, as all of the authors walked inside, and took a seat in the royal living room, while they waited for the Rugrats and their families to arrive for the feast.

Soon, the Pickles, Wehrenbergs, Krapockins, Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels all showed up at Peter's castle, each family providing a dish for the feast, which they went and set down on the table in the dining room, while everybody moved to the dining room to take their places. Angelica and Susie showed up at the celebration, dressed for the occasion. Susie was dressed as a Native American, while Angelica was dressed as a Pilgrim.

"Nice costumes!" Said Peter.

"Thank you. Me and Susie wore them in yesterday's Thanksgiving play for our kindergarten class. And I was the prettiest pilgrim alive, while Susie was just another ugly nakie American." Griped Angelica.

"It's Native American Angelica, and I think I look quite nice thank you very much." Said Susie.

"So where are the Barrows?" Peter asked.

"They won't be joining us this year. Laura called me yesterday to tell me her mother isn't doing well, so they left for Connecticut and won't be back until Monday in time to drop Jesse at preschool and for her and Dana to return to work." Said Didi.

"Awe, that's too bad." Said Peter.

Before the feast began, Peter took Stu aside to show him something.

"Before we begin the feast, I have something very important to show to Stu." Said Peter, holding up a video tape.

"Oh." Stu moaned.

"Now now Stu, not to worry, this will be finished before the football game starts. Come on, everybody to the living room." Said Peter, as everybody walked into the living room, where he rolled the tape.

On the screen showed the babies messing with Stu's computer, that had a picture of Dil on it.

"What? What are the babies doing to my computer?" Stu asked.

"Remember when you had a screen saver to look like Dil? Well your son Tommy and his friends all thought Dil was trapped in the computer, and tried to do several things to get him out. But when you returned to the room later to find your computer a mess, you blamed Angelica for the whole thing, when she did nothing at all in terms of the physical mess that was made." Said Peter.

Stu thought about it for a minute, remembering what happened, then, he gasp.

"Oh my gosh! So the babies messed with my computer?" Stu asked.

Peter nodded.

At that moment, Stu got up, and went over to his niece, where he gave her a hug.

"I am so sorry Angelica." Said Stu, as he gave her a hug.

"That's ok uncle Stu." Said Angelica with a smile, as she hugged him back.

"Awe." Said everyone else in unison.

"Ok, we can go eat now." Said Peter, as everybody returned to the dining room, and took their seats at the table.

Soon, plates were dished up, as everybody went around, and explained what they brought to the feast.

"We brought the shrimp cocktail." Said Lou.

"This pickled shrimp cocktail, complete with shrimp, onions and capers, has been served at Thanksgiving in my family for generations, and I'm so excited to be sharing it with you all today." Said Lulu excitedly.

"We brought cranberry sauce." Said Charlotte, as she opened the cans of cranberry sauce, and poured them into serving bowls.

"Don't mind us, Charlotte and I have been busy with work, so this was the simplest dish we could bring to the feast, between our busy schedules, which included my princesses school play yesterday." Added Drew.

"We brought the mash potatoes, smooth and creamy." Said Didi.

"Betty and I made the cornbread stuffing. Well, actually, I, made the stuffing. I had Betty stay out of the room. Didn't need her starting another fire." Said Howard.

"Hey, that was the turkey franks falt not mine." Snapped Betty.

"Well Zack and I brought one of Zack's all time favorite dishes." Said Celeste, as she revealed a jell-o mold.

"Jell-o?" Didi asked.

"Not just Jell-o, jell-o salad, made with lime jell-o, pineapples, cream cheese, and pecans." Said Celeste.

"Mmmm!" Said everyone in unison.

"Kira and I made the sweet potato pie, topped with marshmallows!" Said Chaz.

"We brought the broccoli madeline, made with broccoli, velvida, and jalapenias, this healthy dish is sure to spice up our Thanksgiving table." Said Lucy.

"And Boris and I brought the dessert." Said Minca, as she set a pie down on the table.

"Chocolate pecan pie, my personal favorite." Said Boris.

"We've been eating it since our days in the old country." Said Minca, as she sat down at the table.

"And I prepared the turkey." Said Peter, as he set the turkey down on the table and did the traditional carving of the bird.

"But not to worry, for anybody who doesn't want turkey, I give you, the one food I ate at my first Thanksgiving with this crew, Reptar cereal." Said Peter, as he brought a box of Reptar cereal to the table, and poured its contents into a casarole dish.

"What happened at your first Thanksgiving Peter?" Susie asked.

"Oh that's right Susie, you weren't there for the first Thanksgiving I knew this bunch of wonderful friends. Guess I'll tell the story, before our fans and authors go around, and ask several questions and we dine on this delicious meal that we all prepared together. Well, that particular Thanksgiving day began for me with a phone call. It was Chaz, wanting me to come over and help him unhook his television. I told him he was crazy, and he told me he'd explain when I got there. Turns out the man was just too nervous to unplug something with no other witnesses around, and I soon found out that Stu asked him to bring his TV for the massive marathon of football games they were going to watch that afternoon. I thought he was crazy, and on the way over to Stu and Didi's, I told him that if I ever hosted Thanksgiving dinner, we'd watch one and only one football game. What a bunch of nonsense. Chaz then told me he was going to use his TV to watch the nature documentaries, to which I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We got there where I helped him get the TV set up, when I saw Chuckie run over to Tommy, Phil and Lil, who were all dressed up as Native Americans, and they were eating Reptar cereal and painting turkeys. I decided to join my friends, as we helped prepare a make believe Thanksgiving dinner. Chuckie suggested that we invite Angelica, only to learn she'd rather put on a parade. We dismissed helping her, while Tommy went off beneath the couch, looking for crackers. We were about ready to sit down for our dinner, when a knock was heard at the door. It was a delivery man, dropping off a turkey, which the babies and I soon discovered was alive. Tommy decided to invite the turkey to our dinner, to which I graciously accepted, and we went outside, just as their dads came in to watch the mountain of football games that lay ahead, and at this point, the moms were nowhere in sight. Not to worry though, I learned all about that later on that evening at dinner. Well Angelica soon found us, as the turkey was running through the yard with Spike. Tommy explained to her that they were trying to invite him to dinner, while Angelica explained to us that he was going to be dinner. Of course, I knew this all along, but I didn't have the heart to upset the babies, figuring Angelica would probably say something, and sure enough, she did. Of course, Tommy didn't want their friend to be eaten, so Angelica made a deal. She'd keep her mouth shut, if we helped her with her parade. I did most of the helping, as she actually had me put together her Cynthia float, even though she told the make believe audience that she built it all by herself, that was a complete lie, it was really my work. So much for no credit to the king. Of course, Chuckie stepped on his untied shoelace, letting Spike go who was leading the turkey which led the entire parade, causing the parade to crash. As a result of this, Angelica went back on her promise, so it was up to me and the babies, to save the turkey. We hid him in Chuckie's clothes, but that was getting old fast, as while we managed to hide the turkey from Tommy's uncle Drew, who was the first one to be brought outside by Angelica, we knew we couldn't keep doing that. Next, we tried to fly the turkey out of the yard by tying a string to it, like it was a kite, at the suggestion of Chuckie, but sadly, that didn't work either. Then, Angelica brought Charlotte out to the yard, at which point, we hid the turkey very fast, keeping it a secret once again. Then, we got the idea to put the turkey on the seesaw, sending it up into the air and over the fence, provided we dropped something really heavy on the other end. Phil was the first one to give this a try, but it failed to work. I was going to offer to go next, but Tommy suggested that Chuckie go next. That's when the trouble struck. The turkey went in the air all right, just as Lou, Boris and Angelica all rushed out into the yard with nets to catch the turkey. A few minutes later, the turkey crashed into the satellite dishes that were set up on the opposite side of the yard for the games, and I happened to peer in through the kitchen windows, to see a fire had started in the kitchen. Before I knew it, everybody was out in the yard, where the turkey appeared from beneath the fallen satellite dishes. All of the adults put the blame on the turkey for ruining the day's events. The football game, the parade, and Betty commented that it ruined dinner. Didi then pointed out that the turkey didn't do anything wrong. They ruined the day all along with their arguing, and we all came to the realization that if the babies could make friends with the turkey, then why couldn't the rest of us be friends. So everybody made up, and since all of the food was ruined, we ate the only food left at this point, Reptar cereal, while the turkey and Spike shared a bowl of dog food, and the following day, while most people were in lines at the mall for the Black Friday sales, I saw to donating the turkey to a local farm, where we gave it a good home. And well, that's the story of my first Thanksgiving with this crew." Explained Peter.

"Wow! What a day!" Exclaimed Susie.

"Oh it sure was. And now you know why I always provide Reptar cereal at my Thanksgiving table." Said Peter with a twinkle in his eye, as everybody went around, and dished up plates of food for the feast.

"So, are we gonna go around and say what we're thankful for Peter?" Didi asked.

"No I thought this year, all of the authors could go around and ask questions. As many as they want, and we all can answer them." Suggested Peter.

"Great idea!" Said Alisa.

"All right, who's going first?" Peter asked.

"Since I only have one question, I'll go first. Then I'll hand it over to Nairobi-harper, then Celrock, then Olaughlinhunter, ending it off with Boris Yeltsin, since he has the most questions." Said TCKing12.

"All right, ask your burning question." Said Peter.

"Ok. If any of you met my OCs that haven't been featured in any of Celrock's stories, how do you think everything would go?" TCKing12 asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. It might be kind of scary." Replied Chuckie.

"I don't know Chuckie, I think it would be kind of fun! We could, go on aventures together, and have lots of fun!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Yeah!" Said Phil, Lil and Kimi in unison.

"I agree with Tommy." Said Zack.

"Me too Zack." Said Susie.

"Me three-hundred." Said Dil.

"Everyone else?" TCKing12 asked.

"Uh, um, I think we'd get along with them just fine." Said Stu.

All of the other adults nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I see that takes care of that. Nairobi-harper, go ahead and ask your questions." Said TCKing12.

"Thank you TCKing12. I know Halloween is quite past, but my first question for you all is, Have you guys heard of black cats being killed on Halloween? I'd first heard about it on social media, and have been going around the neighborhood lately to tell people to keep their black cats inside on Halloween. There are psychopaths in this world, sadly." Said Nairobi-harper.

Everybody stopped dead in silence for a few minutes, before Lulu spoke up.

"Yes, I've sadly, heard about this, and I agree, it is quite sad that people hurt black cats. How mean!" Cried Lulu.

"Yeah, that's not nice at all." Said Phil.

"We gotta stop them." Added Lil.

"Well, I'm just glad Fluffy is a white kitty. Nobody would hurt her." Said Angelica.

"She'd probably hurt them before they had a chance to hurt her." Muttered Peter.

"What was that Peter?" Angelica asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying, that Fluffy is good at defending herself that's all." Said Peter.

"And my other question is for the babies and Susie's siblings. What is you guys' favorite place to eat?" Nairobi-harper asked.

Everyone took bites of their Reptar cereal, before answering Nairobi-harper's question.

"I like eating at Piggy's Pizza Palace." Said Tommy.

"I like eating at the movies. I especially like eating the gum off of the underside of the chairs." Said Phil.

"Well I like eating at Old Country Buffet. Lots of nummy foods in a line, and you can eat as much as you want!" Said Lil.

"Me too!" Said Kimi.

"Well I like eating at Zappy Burger. Just as long as Taffy doesn't come along, lastest time she went with us there, she claimed she didn't like Dil." Whispered Chuckie.

"I like eating at Apple Bees. I love their chicken dishes." Said Zack.

"I like anywhere I can eat off the floor, and has things to play on. Yep, Mcdonalds will do just fine." Said Dil.

"I like eating at Red Lobster. The seafood is yummy!" Said Susie.

"My favorite place to eat is Kentucky Fried Chicken." Said Buster.

"Well mine is Apple Bees." Said Edwin.

"I'm happy going to Pizza Hut." Said Alisa.

"Well I like any fancy restaurant. I especially like those Chinese places where you eat with sticks." Said Angelica.

"Actually Angelica, that's Japanese food, and we eat with chopsticks." Explained Kira.

"Oh." Said Angelica.

"Well, I like eating anywhere that serves pizza and burgers, and thanks for answering my questions! Celrock, I believe it's your turn." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Thank you Nairobi-harper. Well, my first question is for Kira and Kimi. What did you think of the terrorist attacks in Paris? And did anybody you two know personally, get hurt in the attacks?" Celrock asked.

"It was horrible! But I'm glad we were far away, where they couldn't hurt us." Replied Kimi, as she took another bite of her jell-o salad.

"It was. I thought once Angelica exposed Coco's underwear in front of everyone at Notre Dame church, Paris was done with such horrible people. Sadly, I guess not." Said Kira.

"I seriously wonder if Coco had anything to do with those terrorist attacks?" Betty asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know dear." Howard replied.

"But thankfully, all of the friends Kimi and I knew when we lived there and I worked for EuroReptarLand were safe, either because their homes weren't attacked by the terroristds, or they were outside of Paris when it happened." Said Kira with a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." Said Celrock.

"So, what's your nextest question Celrock?" Kimi asked.

"Well, my next question is for Chuckie. What were you doing during the events of the Weaning Tommy episode? And had you been there on the day when Tommy's bottle was taken away, would you have given in and let him have your bottle? No, wait, you were already drinking out of a sippy cup. Or were you? Well, would you have helped Tommy in this difficult time?" Celrock asked.

"Oh gosh, must I tell this story? Well, the firstest day, my daddy said I wouldn't be going to Tommy's house cuz he had to go see the tooth fairy, according to Tommy's mommy, so me and my daddy spent a nice day at the park picking dandelions. Then, I took a long nap and played with my toys, but later that night, I waked up and threw up all over my crib. I was sick with a tummy bug, and the nextest day, I was spose to go play with Phil and Lil, who would be going with their mommy to Tommy's house. But because I was sick with a tummy bug, I didn't get to go. Too bad, as I think my bestest friend could have needed me that day. And if I had been there, I would have given Tommy my bottle, as I didn't start drinking out of a sippy cup till after I was potty trained and sleeping in a big boy bed, which didn't happen until after this. But yeah, I would have just, let him have it, and he wouldn't have had to do to me what I founded out from Phil and Lil what he did, tricking them into thinking there was a monster around. Of course, had he tricked me, I would have just hidden, and had I been there, he wouldn't have pulled that bit, cuz he knows that would have scared me. Oh well. By the time I did see Tommy again, our daddies were watching football on TV, and we wore funny hats and Angelica was trying to get Tommy's bottle of chocolate milk. So guess that day without the bottle was only temporary, since he had his bottle back by the nextest time I sawed him, which was a relief." Explained Chuckie.

"Awe, sorry you were sick at that time, but glad you got better, and nice to know you would have helped Tommy in his time of need, had you been there." Said Celrock.

"Gots anymore questions for us?" Tommy asked.

"One more. This is for anybody who chooses to answer. What do you think of your series being available on Hulu?" Celrock asked.

"I think it's great! But, where's our trip to Slots Vegas? It's missing!" Said Tommy.

"Yeah, we can thank Angelica for that." Said Phil.

"She had to go sing that song by the Go-goes on stage, making them really really mad." Added Lil.

"Hey! It was my vacation, and if I wanted to sing I was gonna sing ok? Those stupid go-goes or whatever their name is, can go put a sock in it." Snapped Angelica, as she stood up on her chair at the dinner table, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Angelica? You sit back down in your chair this instant young lady." Snapped Drew.

"No! Not until Hulu includes my performance in Slots Vegas for people to see." Screamed Angelica.

"Standing on my chair isn't going to fix it Angelica." Said Peter.

"Yes! It! Will!" Screamed Angelica, as she jumped up and down on top of the chair, until the chair broke beneath her feet, sending Angelica to the floor, crying in pain, as she landed in a pile of broken chair pieces.

Just then, TCKing12 surrounded angelica with a force field, so she couldn't move.

"Where's Angelica?" Charlotte asked.

"In time out." TCKing12 replied.

"Get me out of this thing!" Angelica screamed from behind the force field, but everybody ignored her.

"I know. I think Hulu can only include so many episodes. So let me ask you this. Since it was a two parter episode, are there any episodes you liked less than your trip to Slots Vegas, um, I mean, Los Vegas, that you'd rather Hulu omit from the list instead, with the Vacation special replacing those episodes?" Celrock asked.

"Well, I didn't care much for wearing a dress and having to hear Angelica's awful singing on stage, just so my grandpa could go fishing. And I didn't like it when those two guys tooked me out of my front yard and tried to feed me bananas. Yeah, let's get rid of those two episodes and send me to Slots Vegas." Said Tommy.

"I didn't care much for Beauty Contest and Ruthless Tommy either. Good choices." Said Celrock.

"Anyone else?" Peter asked.

"Let's get rid of the time when me and Lillian started fighting, and mommy separated us, making me think Lil was dogfood, when I founded her ribbon on the ground, and saw Spike licking his lips when looking for Lil in Tommy's yard." Said Phil.

"And, getting potty trained was a nightscare. I'd be fine keeping that to myself and not having no one see that." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I'm fine with Together at Last disappearing, but like Vacation, Chuckie vs. the Potty, was also one of the top ten episodes of all times to be voted on by fans, making it on to Decade in Diapers. Thus, Hulu should include the top ten episodes. They'd do better to get rid of some of the bottom ten episodes. The worst ones of all times voted on. Those episodes were Dil's Binkie, Driving Miss Angelica, The Pirate Light, The War Room, The Smell of Success, Heat Wave, Rinoseritis, Chuckie's Duckling, The Way Things Work, and the worstest one of all voted on by the fans, was The 'Lympics. If anybody from Hulu sees this, be rid of two of the worstest episodes and replace it with Vacation, then everybody will be happy, even though for me personally, I like some of those episodes, though the short ones like Dil's Binkie and The War Room can go bye bye." Said Celrock.

"All right, who's next?" Peter asked.

"I believe Olaughlinhunter is next to ask questions." Said Celrock.

"Thank you. My first question is for Tommy. How was it being put into timeout for the first time after you took off your shoes in Miss Weemer's class?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I didn't like it, cuz I would rather not wear my shoes. It's not very comfortable. But I had to learn that when you're a big boy, it's not acceptable to go around with no shoes on, so as much as I didn't like it, I went to time out like a good boy, and never tooked my shoes off in her classroom again after that." Tommy replied.

"That's good. My next question is for Susie. If you had been able to come to that party where Reggie was hurting Kimi, would you have been able to help Angelica out?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes, as I believe based on what happened, as I found out later from Kira and Angelica what happened, had I been there, I could have climbed up on top of the fence, and grabbed at Kimi from behind, causing Reggie to lose her grip on her, bringing her safely back down to the ground, in turn, saving her from getting hurt. Makes me sorry I wasn't around that week, though after what I heard what Reggie got Angelica to do to the babies, I'm glad I wasn't around that week. He would have probably gotten Angelica to do something to hurt me, knowing how much Angelica is always getting jealous of me all of the time. And I don't wanna know what Reggie would have done to me had I been around, as I also learned that he was only using Angelica to do his dirty work. If anything, he sounds even meaner than Angelica, and I'm glad I haven't had the displeasure of meeting him yet." Said Susie.

"I am never jealous of you." Angelica lied from behind her force field.

"Princess? Quiet down in there." Demanded Drew.

"Moving on. My next question is for Stu. Are there any inventions that actually worked for once rather than blowing up?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, the Merry Magic Music Ball worked with no problem." Said Stu.

"Isn't it that toy where you press the button on top and the horses dance around to music?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yeah, but it put Angelica to sleep." Said Stu.

"Actually, Tommy put Angelica to sleep. The afternoon you gave them that invention to play with, they were having a compitition to stay awake during nap time, in order to earn the toy. But while Angelica got Chuckie, Phil and Lil to nap, Tommy wasn't falling for her little trick to get the toy all for herself, so they had a yawning contest, at which Angelica lost, falling asleep, and Tommy crawled over to the toy, started it up, and then, passed out on the floor." Explained Olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, well ok then. But regardless, technically and physically, that toy worked without any problems, so now that I know that my invention didn't put Angelica to sleep, maybe if she behaves at the next dinner we're all invited to at Peter's castle, and doesn't stand on anymore chairs and break them like she did today, perhaps I'll give it to her." Said Stu.

Olaughlinhunter nodded and smiled, before asking his next question.

"And now, I have two questions for Didi. First, are you glad you're not the only one who's scared of clowns? Since Chuckie is too?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes, actually I am. If anything, that saved me from having to stay at the circus that time when Stu and I took Tommy and Chuckie, and that horrible clown came out in the center ring. Chuckie started to cry, followed by Tommy, at which time, I suggested that we all leave. Of course, my niece Angelica complained the next day about having to leave too, and I told Drew the next time we decided to leave, he didn't have to leave too, but that was one time I thanked Chuckie for saving my life." Said Didi.

"Well, Angelica put on her own circus the following day with the babies to make up for it, and I think she had lots of fun! Or at least that's what she told me." Said Drew.

"I don't know. Her circus ended with her as the human cannon ball, rather than who was suppose to do it, which was Chuckie." Said Celrock.

"It's human candy ball not human cannon ball." Shouted Angelica from behind her force field.

"Quiet!" Shouted all of the adults in unison, as Angelica just kicked the wall of her force field, hoping to pry it loose.

"My second question for Didi is, is Tommy's crib the same one handed down to Dil, and did you ever have to redo the nursery once you found out Dil was a boy instead of a girl?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well at first, no. We bought a pink crib for Trixy, and put Tommy's old crib in the basement when we got his big boy bed, once we realized he was definitely ready for one, after he and Chuckie got me and Stu up that night we had the terrible wind storm, and even a puppet show, wouldn't put them to sleep. Stu and I passed out on Tommy's floor the rest of the night, and we awoke the next morning to find Chaz and Chuckie asleep in our living room, and a bunch of food smeared all over the bottom of the front door, along with a pile of sand in the basement. I'll never understand what went bump in the night, but after we got that mess cleaned up, Stu and I took Tommy shopping for his big boy bed, and the first one he picked out was the one we got him. Anyway, after Dil was born, and we found out it was a boy, we repainted the nursery to look like it did when Tommy was a little baby, and we put the pink crib in the basement, and got out Tommy's old crib for Dil to use. The pink crib though got a home, after we returned from Paris, as we gave it to Chaz and Kira to use for Kimi, since due to foreign laws etc. Kira couldn't bring any of her furniture with her from Paris to the states." Explained Didi.

"Wow, interesting. And to answer your question about what all went down on that night of the wind storm. Your husband had told Tommy and Chuckie the story of the sandman, and they thought he was coming to your house. So they tried to set up a bunch of traps, hince, the reason why you awoke the next morning to find food all over the bottom of your front door and a pile of sand in your basement, which, was on Chaz before that." Explained Olaughlinhunter.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that Deed." Muttered Stu.

"Well, I can't be too mad at you now, but that would explain why that happened." Said Didi.

"And I stayed the night because I was worried about Chuckie during that storm." Said Chaz.

"Yeah, you told us the next morning." Said Didi.

"Ok, it's time for Boris Yeltsin to ask all of his burning questions, which he has a bunch of them." Said Peter, just as his iPhone rang, to reveal a Facetime call from the Halls.

Peter picked up the phone.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Said Shannon, Terry, Mary and Rosie Hall in unison.

"Wow! Thank you so very much!" Cried Peter.

"Yeah! Thanks Rosie!" Said Tommy, as he blushed and smiled at Rosie's picture on the iPhone.

"Well, while Rosie is here, I have a question for her. Out of all the Rugrats, who would you say you get along with the most?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh, that's easy! Tommy! He's the bestest!" Rosie replied, as Tommy smiled and blushed.

"Awe, how sweet!" Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Well, we'd better be going." Said Shannon.

"We just wanted to call and wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving." Said Terry.

"Thank you so much." Said Peter.

"You have a nice day, and we'll talk to you again really soon." Said Terry.

"Bye!" Cried everyone in unison, as the Facetime call ended.

"Ok, next question?" Peter asked.

"Well, I have three questions for the adults, a question for all of the Rugrats, a question for Susie, and a question for Phil and Lil. I'll start with my first question for the adults. favorite drinks to have at breakfast? I usually have milk, but other times I'll have hot tea or coffee." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Ah that's easy! I love3 coffee for breakfast, especially a good strong cup of joe." Said Betty.

"Me too. Coffee is awesome!" Said Howard.

"I like coffee in the morning too." Said Didi.

"Me too." Said Stu.

"Count me in for coffee, with extra cream and sugar." Said Drew.

"Gotta have my coffee in the morning." Said Charlotte.

"I prefer tea in the morning." Said Lucy.

"I like hot chocolate." Said Randy.

"I like hot chocolate, especially on cold mornings." Said Celeste.

"I like coffee myself, especially Earl Gray." Said Chaz.

"I like green tea." Kira replied.

"Gotta have my java." Said Lou.

"I like tea too." Said Lulu.

"In the old country, we didn't drink hot drinks, just water." Said Boris.

"And that's what I drink to this very day. A warm cup of it if it's cold out." Minca replied.

"I see. So now, my second question for all of you adults. What is your favorite restaurants to eat out at?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like the Ninety-nine Restaurant. Classy, yet family friendly. I can conduct business and eat with everybody, and no one cares." Said Charlotte.

"I personally prefer the Chinese restaurant in town." Said Drew.

"I'm fine with any pizza joint." Said Stu.

"Well I prefer an old fashion diner, like Dennies." Said Didi.

"I'm happy eating at the Hard Rock Caffé." Said Betty.

"I like Zappy Burger." Said Howard.

"I prefer eating at home, it's a lot healthier, but if we must go out to eat, I like eating at Bonanza, where they at least have a nice salad bar." Said Lucy.

"I agree, though I'm fine getting pizza if there's nothing else around to eat." Said Randy.

"I like Apple Bees." Said Chaz.

"I like the sushi bar." Said Kira.

"I'll go for the old fashion diners, with a jukebox, a hamburger, and a good fifties atmosphere." Said Lulu.

"I agree." Said Lou.

"In the old country, you had to hope a cow was in the potato field for your dinner, but if I had to pick a restaurant to eat at, guess I'll settle for Outback." Said Boris.

"I'd rather go to the Russian place at the mall, though they don't make food like they do back home, so I don't eat there often." Said Minca.

"I have to agree with Drew, I like the Chinese restaurant. Good food, good food! Mmmm!" Said Celeste, as she licked her lips and took another bite of turkey on her plate.

"Wow! Those are all some good choices! Now, my final question for the adults is probably more so for our elderly adults at our Thanksgiving table, since they'll have a better memory of this than the rest of you, who were either just kids or not even born at the time of this event. with Sunday being November 22, what was your reaction when you found out JFK had been killed?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We were in the old country, and we didn't believe in watching the news on television. I got all of my news from passing merchants on foot, and while I found it shocking, I didn't think much of it, since it had nothing to do with my country." Replied Boris.

"Same here." Replied Minca.

"I was shocked! Recall screaming when I heard the news, and wanted to go to Texas to stop that man, but my sister stopped me, telling me I was a bit too late." Said Lulu.

"Oh con flabbid! I don't remember nothing about the president, just the fact that I fell asleep to my fishing show, only to awaken later to news coverage. Trixy told me what happened, and I screamed, waking up the sprouts, who were my sons, not grandsons mind you. Took us fifteen minutes to rock them back to sleep, followed by another fifteen hours of news coverage on every channel on the tube." Said Lou.

"Wow, I see." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"So, what's your question for me?" Susie asked.

"How come you tend to hang out with Angelica, even though she treats the babies like they're nothing to her?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I believe I may have answered this question a while ago when somebody else asked it, but I don't mind answering it again. When I met Angelica, I had just moved here and didn't know anybody. She was around my age, and I thought, giving her a friend to play with, would help her to improve her attitude with the babies. Sadly, it's done nothing, but there's always hope, and she was the first person who was my age that I met after moving here. So, like it or not, I continue to hang out with Angelica, hoping that little ray of hope will come true eventually." Susie replied.

"What's your question for us?" Phil and Lil asked in unison.

"Well Phil and Lil, I've always been curious, where were you during the Fountain of Youth episode?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, mommy had to work at the coffee place, so me and Phillip stayed home and taked care of daddy." Said Lil.

"We were spose to go with daddy to the cabin, but he hurted his back, so me and Lillian had to take care of him." Said Phil.

"We wrapped him in blankies on the couch, and fed him candy." Said Lil.

"No Lillian, we fed him mashed peas." Said Phil.

"Candy." Argued Lil.

"Mashed peas!" Argued Phil.

"Candy Phillip." Argued Lil.

"Peas Lillian." Argued Phil.

"Ok ok you two, I get it, you had to stay home and take care of your injured daddy. Sorry to hear that, but glad he recovered." Said Boris Yeltsin, as Howard looked in his direction and smiled.

"Now for my final question. This one is for all of the little ones. What do you think of Celrock's take on Pre-School Days so far? I think it's great." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"I love it! It's so neat that everybody gets to see us in preschool." Said Tommy.

"I agree, it's awesome!" Said Zack.

"Much better than the original show, where everybody had to watch Angelica. I don't blame the peoples for canceling that show. I would have too." Said Chuckie.

"Me three." Said Phil.

"Me sixty bazillion!" Said Lil.

"I don't know, Angelica's show wasn't so bad, but I do agree, ours is better." Said Kimi.

"I don't like it, cuz I've gots to stay home and play by myself." Said Dil.

"I hate it! That was suppose to be my show and those dumb babies took it away from me!" Screamed Angelica from behind her force field.

"Angelica? I'm sorry, but after that loud outburst, no dessert for you." Said Charlotte.

"TCKing12, release her, we're going home." Demanded Drew.

TCKing12 undid the force field, at which time, Drew and Charlotte got up from their seats, snatched up Angelica, and left Peter's castle.

"Well, mnore pie for the rest of us then." Said Minca, as the plates once covered in dinner food were cleared from the table, and slices of pie were cut for everyone.

"Mmmm!" Said everyone in unison, as they took bites of the chocolate pecan pie, licking their lips.

"This is delicious!" Said Peter.

"Thank you." Said Boris.

"Well, Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Said Peter, raising his glass of water to make a toast.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Said everyone else in unison, as they made a toast, before continuing to eat their dessert, and make small talk at the table, while Stu disappeared to the living room to catch the football game, which had just started on the TV five minutes earlier.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: The food that they ate at this Thanksgiving feast in the chapter, is the exact same food me and my family eat every year in reality at Thanksgiving. And hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and I also hope you all, are having a terrific Thanksgiving day. Want more? You know what to do. Keep asking questions in the reviews and PM's, or via email if you know my email address, and I'll see that the original Rugrats characters and OC's answer your questions in future chapters.


	28. Bonus, Celebrating the Holidays and More

Chapter 28, Bonus, Celebrating the Holidays, and More Questions

It was three days before Christmas, and everybody, excluding Boris and Minca, because they're Jewish, and wouldn't be caught dead attending a Christmas party, Lou and Lulu, who were attending a Christmas party at their retirement home, the Carmichaels, who were short one car because Randy's car was in the shop, while Lucy had to work overtime at the hospital, and the Barrows, because Jesse's maternal grandmother had recently died, sending them off to Connecticut for the funeral, were all attending a Christmas party at Peter's castle. However, they weren't the only ones to attend this festive celebration. Five of the fans and authors, were able to make it to the party as well. They were Jessica-senpai, Cute_Sean, TCKing12, Olaughlinhunter, and Boris Yeltsin. Sadly, none of their other friends could attend. Celrock was busy with Christmas plans with her family, Sovietlolliepop was busy working as a janitor on a cruise ship on its way to the Bahamas, DemonAloisTrancy had to stay home to let the cable company in, to replace her DVR box that's been overheating, and was keeping her fingers crossed that they could transfer everything she recorded on The Splat over to the new box, and while Nairobi-harper wanted to keep her reasons for not attending the party to herself, Celrock sadly overheard her talking on the phone one day in the park with Rugphan and Jesse-Barrow-Stories JBS. Sadly, Nairobi-harper, Jesse-Barrow-Stories, and Rugphan, along with two other friends of theirs, TheUnkownAuthor and HazelNutSwirl, have all decided to retire from Fan Fiction, never to release Rugrat stories on this site ever again. However, with her shy nature, and not wanting to hurt anybody's feelings, Nairobi-harper felt she'd just, rather disappear silently, and not have anybody know of her disappearance. Unfortunately, Celrock found out, and while she told the other authors when she told them to let Peter know she wouldn't be attending the party, she had them sware to keep Nairobi-harper's secret, which they agreed to do. And as for LilNate03? He's been busy getting things ready for the 2016 Rugrat Fan Fiction Awards that would be taking place the following day at the big dome stadium in the heart of California, as well as getting ready for a new season of Nickelodeon Raw, which would be kicking off in January after the holidays.

No matter, Jessica-sempai, Cute_Sean, TCKing12, Olaughlinhunter, and Boris Yeltsin, all came dressed in festive holiday clothing, carrying gifts that they had bought for each of the families to give to them for Christmas, as well as a bunch of burning questions they wanted to ask Peter and the other Rugrats. As the sun was setting in the sky, the authors arrived at the doors of Peter's castle, where they rang the doorbell, and one of Peter's servants, let them in.

Upon entering the castle, a montage of activity was going on. Set up in the center of Peter's living room, was a huge bouncy castle for all of the toddlers to play in, while over to the side, they saw three-year-old Tommy, curled up on the couch, watching a Sherry Berry DVD, as he curled up, wrapped tight in a Reptar throw blanket, shivering, and Olaughlinhunter noticed some snot dripping out of Tommy's nose. Next to Tommy on the couch, was Chuckie, who looked kind of sad, while Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil and Zack were all sitting on the floor, building a Christmas tree puzzle. Angelica was off in the dining room, rading a table of desserts, while the other adults, excluding Stu and Drew, all had their backs turned, making small talk with one another, while setting the table for the holiday feast. Stu and Drew were in a corner of the living room, trying to get the Christmas tree set up, but as usual, these brothers had to argue over everything.

"You know Stu, I don't believe it's the tencil that's the problem, but I think you may be overdoing it on the lights." Argued Drew, as Stu strung up another string of lights on to the Christmas tree.

"Nonsense bro. These are Stu Pickles Ultimate Lights, the more the merrier I always say. But if you keep stringing that tencil all over the tree, nobody's gonna see a thing!" Argued Stu.

"Oh come on Stu, Angelica loves the tencil!" Drew exclaimed, as he put more tencil on the tree.

Noticing this continuous arguing, TCKing12 turned to Olaughlinhunter and whispered something in his ear.

"This doesn't look like it's going to end well." TCKing12 whispered into Olaughlinhunter's ear.

Olaughlinhunter nodded, as Stu put on the final string of lights, while Drew put on the last of the tencil he had brought with him, and placed an angel on top of the tree. Soon after, Stu plugged in the tree, which illuminated the room in an aray of beautiful colors.

"Oooh! Ah!" Exclaimed Stu and Drew in amazement, as they stood back, and looked their Christmas tree up and down.

Just then, Peter walked out into the living room, to see that the tree was all decorated, and the authors had arrived.

"Oh, glad you guys could make it! Stu, Drew, lovely job on the Christmas tree. Please, feel free to put your presents down with the others, and make yourselves at home. We'll be serving dinner shortly." Said Peter, as he, Stu, and Drew went into the dining room to help finish preparing for the feast, when Angelica, not wanting to get caught for eating all of the desserts, stuffed one last sugar cookie into her mouth, and rushed back to the living room, where she sat down on the floor with her Cynthia doll, across from where the babies were playing and quietly watching Sherry Berry. The authors decided to use this opportunity, to go ask Angelica and the babies some questions. Zack looked up from his puzzle building, to see the authors coming towards him.

"Oh, hi guys." Zack greeted with a smile.

"Hey Zachary, Merry Christmas." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he took a seat on the floor next to Zack.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too." Zack replied.

"You know, I've been so busy this year, that I haven't had much of an opportunity to come hang out with you guys. So I'm really happy to be able to get away from work long enough to attend this holiday party." Jessica-senpai remarked.

"Ah chew!" Said Tommy, as he let out a huge sneeze.

"Bless you Tommy." Said Chuckie, offering him the sleeve of his sweater to blow his nose on.

"Thanks Chuckie." Tommy replied in a nazely sounding voice, as he blew his nose.

Just then, Dil got up from the puzzle he was building, and made his way over to all of the authors, who were all sitting in a circle on the floor, and spoke quietly to them.

"Tommy's gots a cold. We almost didn't come to the party, but Peter figured if we stayed in the living room, we'd be fine. Just, don't give him my Goober toy to cheer him up. The lastest time he was sick, I tried that, and he ripped its head off." Said Dil.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Tommy replied, overhearing what Dil was saying to the authors.

"We're just glad you didn't disappeardid." Said Phil.

"Guys, I toldid you, I had to go be a ring barer in uncle Ben and aunt Elane's friends wedding." Said Tommy.

"What's a ring barer again?" Kimi asked.

"That's the person who carries the rings to the bride and groom, and then, they put them on their fingers and say I do." Tommy replied.

"Oh yeah." Said Kimi.

"Well why don't we get down to asking some real questions, that aren't related to the events of DemonAloisTrancy's story." Suggested TCKing12.

"I'll start. How do you guys feel with Christmas being right around the corner?" Jessica-senpai asked.

"I like Christmas, but I think I'd like it a lot more if I weren't sick with a cold." Tommy replied.

"As long as my daddy don't come down a chimnley again, I think Christmas will be great." Said Chuckie.

"You looked really sad when we came in though, is everything ok?" Cute_Sean asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess. It's just today is the anniversary of the death of my favoritest actress to play me on our TV show, so it's lefted me, feeling kind of, blue." Chuckie replied.

"I don't know, you don't look blue to me." Commented Phil.

"Yeah, you're still your regular colors." Added Lil.

"No no guys. Feeling blue is another word for feeling sad." Explained Cute_Sean.

"Oh." Said Phil and Lil in unison.

"Well me and Lillion are looking forward to Christmas, but do you think this year we could have green chewy things that wiggle?" Phil asked.

"Maybe, but I want snow to play in. It's so much fun!" Commented Lil.

"I don't know. I'll stick to mud and sand, thank you." Said Phil.

"I'm looking forward to Christmas, especially since mommy bakes the nummiest cookies ever!" Exclaimed Kimi.

"And I'm looking forward to Christmas cuz I get to spend time with all of my friends." Said Zack.

"Well I want presents, lots and lots of presents!" Said Angelica.

"And as long as Spiffi don't take my cookies, I'll be happy. In fact, if it weren't for that when those singing Christmas peoples came to our housy two years ago, I wouldn't have cried." Said Dil.

"You mean, it was Spiffi taking your cookie that made you cry that year we all went to Christmas Land, not the singing peoples and what Angelica said about you never celebrating Christmas again?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh. Everything Yucky said, well, she made all of that up. I would have toldid you guys, but back then I was only a baby baby and didn't knows a lot of words yet. I'm sorry if you guys misunderstood." Said Dil.

"It's ok Dilly." Said Tommy, as he sniffled.

"Well, I've got a question for all of you guys, excluding Zack since he wasn't there, and probably Dil, since I'm not sure how much he remembers your trip to Paris. My question for you guys is, if you guys had met Aaron in Paris how do you think that adventure would've turned put?" Cute_Sean asked.

"Hmmm, well, I think we would have had lots of fun, and he would have only made it easier to stop Coco from being Chuckie's new mommy, cuz there would have been another baby to help guide the Reptar robot to the church." Said Kimi.

All of the other toddlers, excluding Zack nodded in agreement.

"Reptar robot?" Zack asked, confused.

"Yeah Zack, we toldid you about our trip to Paris, where we went there to fix Tommy's daddy's robot and that mean French lady tried to marry my daddy, all cuz of Angelica as usual, and I toldid the growed ups my firstest word, stopping the wedding." Said Chuckie, as he hopped off the couch and joined everybody else on the floor, who was nearly done with their Christmas tree puzzle at this point, except for one last piece, the Christmas star, which Chuckie found on the floor, and put into place at the top of the tree.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Said Zack.

"Tommy? You care to join us on the floor?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"No thanks you guys, I'm kind of cold. I think I'm gonna stay on the couch if you guys don't mind." Tommy replied, as he let out a tiny cough.

"So, who's next?" TCKing12 asked.

"I don't know, but I wanna go play in the bouncy castle some more." Said Phil, who ran off to the entrance of the bouncy castle.

"Me too!" Added Lil excitedly, as she tagged after her brother, and they both went into the bouncy castle.

Soon after, Kimi, Zack, and Dil all joined Phil and Lil in the bouncy castle, while Tommy remained motionless on the couch, and Chuckie stayed on the floor.

Chuckie looked at his friends and sister having fun in the bouncy castle, but he was too nervous to go all by himself, so he turned to his sick friend on the couch, who was now snuggling up with the Reptar doll he had brought with him from home.

"Do you wanna go play in the bouncy castle Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"No!" Tommy snapped, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

"Why not? You usually like those things." Said Chuckie.

"I don't feel good ok? I wanna go home and, go night night, but mommy made me come to this party." Tommy snapped.

This nearly made Chuckie cry, as he didn't mean to make his friend mad. Not wanting Tommy to see his tears, he ran over to Boris Yeltsin and buried his face into his stomach.

"Awe, don't cry Chuckie. Tommy doesn't feel good. Maybe you two should spend a little time apart right now, and let him rest a bit. I'm sure he'll be feeling better come dinner time." Said Boris Yeltsin, as Chuckie relaxed and tried to calm down.

Meanwhile, Olaughlinhunter went over to Angelica, as he had a question for her. He knelt down at her level, and noticing a shadow was upon her, Angelica looked up to see Olaughlinhunter before her.

"Oh, hi Olaughlinhunter." Said Angelica, who put down the brush she was using on Cynthia's hair.

"Hey Angelica, I've got a question for you." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"What is it?" Angelica asked.

"Have you ever tried back when Dil was just, as you would call him, a "baby baby", stealing his pacifier, and sucking on it yourself? Is that what happened in The Rugrats Game The Mysterious Case of the Missing Binky. I never had the game, and I've looked on Youtube for any walkthroughs, but the only ones I could find are for other Rugrats games like Search for Reptar, Totally Angelica!, The Rugrats Movie on Gameboy, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie on Gameboy, and others." Olaughlinhunter asked.

Angelica sat and thought for a few minutes, as the events of this game had happened a long time ago. Then, as she thought about it, an answer came to her.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. It all happened one day when I had to go to the teeth doctor to have my teeth drilled, cuz of this painful thing called cavities. Mommy and daddy keep telling me that I need to brush my teeth and eat less sweets, but I think it's the teeth doctor's falt for not cleaning my teeth right when I go. Anyway, my mouth was still bugging me and feeling funny, and sucking on Dil's binkie was the only thing that was sure to make me feel better. So when the babies weren't looking, and Dil was taking his nap, I took it and started sucking on it. Not wanting the babies to find me with it though, I went out into Tommy's backyard and hid it in the bushes, hoping they wouldn't find me. Turns out though, Spike buried it when I wasn't looking, and it was Phil and Lil, who founded it when digging up some mud to make a mud pie later that day. One of the few times I never got caught for taking Dil's binky, and why would the babies think I'd want that dumb old thing anyway? I'm a growed up kid, and when you don't gots cavities, real growed up kids, don't suck on little baby binkies." Explained Angelica.

"Oh, ok, got ya." Replied Olaughlinhunter, just as everybody noticed a funny smell in the room.

The toddlers who were playing in the bouncy castle, all stopped bouncing, and ran out to see what the smell was.

"Anyone smell that?" Phil asked, holding his nose.

"Probably yours or Dil's poopies again." Commented Zack.

"Nope, not me." Dil replied.

Just then, Chuckie caught a glimpse of the corner of the living room where the Christmas tree was.

"Uh, you guys, we've gots to get out of here, there's a fire!" Chuckie panicked, as he grabbed Tommy's hand, who jerked away.

"No Tommy come on!" Chuckie hissed, as he grabbed at Tommy's hands and drug him off the couch.

He quickly crawled into the kitchen, with Angelica, the authors, and the other toddlers following close behind, running in panic.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, upon seeing all of the authors and Rugrats entering the kitchen.

"Fire!" Everybody cried in unison.

Peter then took a wiff of the air, and ran back to the living room in panic, with TCKing12 on his tail, followed by all of the other adults, who noticed it at that moment as well.

"Jonathan, call the fire department, we have an emergency here!" Charlotte cried into her phone.

"Stand back everyone, I'll handle this." Said TCKing12, as he shot blasts of ice out of his fingertips at the burning Christmas tree. As the icecickles hit the tree, they turned into water, putting the fire out. Unfortunately, the tree, lights and tencil were destroyed, as well as all of the Christmas presents.

"Well, so much for the Christmas presents, but at least we saved ourselves and Peter's castle." Said TCKing12, just as a loud knock was heard at the door.

Peter went to answer it to find it was the fire department. Apparently, Jonathan obeyed Charlotte's orders for once.

"What happened here?" The fireman asked.

"Well, my brother Stu, put too many of his stupid Christmas lights on the tree." Snapped Drew.

"They're not stupid, they just, malfunctioned. Besides, it was your gobs of tencil that did it." Argued Stu.

As the firemen cleaned up the mess of what remained, they saw the socket had been overloaded.

"Sorry to interrupt your quarrel, but may I remind you as a fireman of this fine town, that it is never ever ever safe to overload a socket. Please, promise us you'll be more careful next time." Said the fireman.

"Yes sir." Grumbled Stu and Drew, as they looked down at the floor, and the fireman dismissed himself from Peter's castle.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, why don't we all move into the dining room and get settled." Said Didi, as Tommy let out another sneeze.

"Bless you sweetie." Said Didi, who walked up to her oldest son, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Goodness sweetie, you do feel warm." Said Didi.

"Yeah mommy, I don't feel good." Tommy replied, as being three and in preschool, he could talk to the adults now.

"Well, see how you feel at dinner. We might head home early if you continue to not feel well." Said Didi, as she led everybody into the dining room, and everyone took seats around the dinner table.

A few minutes later, Peter's servants came in, and dished up plates for everybody. There was maple glazed pork tenderloin, garlic mash potatoes, broccoli madeline, the same broccoli casarole dish they had all had together previously at Thanksgiving, and a salad made with apples, pears, pecans, lettice, and gorganzola cheese, served with a balsamic salad dressing. And to drink with the meal, sparkling apple cider was served. Everybody dug into their plates of food, except for Tommy, who with his miserable cold and cough, he felt more like drinking apple cider than eating the food, and Angelica, ate everything on her plate except for her broccoli.

"I think since TCKing12's ice powers saved my castle, he should be the first one at our fine dinner table, to ask questions, right after we say grace." Said Peter.

"Grace!" All of the toddlers exclaimed in unison.

"There, we said grace, I guess TCKing12 can ask his questions now." Said Kimi, as she took another bite of her salad.

All of the adults laughed, as it was clear that their kids misunderstood what Peter meant, but when they're only in preschool and kindergarten, and in the case with Dil, just barely two-years-old, one can only find their misunderstandings funny. Once everybody's laughter died down, TCKing12 asked his questions.

"Ok, my first question is for Peter and Kimi. What do you think of each other in both of my and Celrock's stories, from when you two first met in Paris to now?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I feel our friendship has always been a strong one, but while in TCKing12's stories, I end up becoming a life long partner with Kimi, and taking Violet as my wife in Celrock's stories, I'm just glad that despite the different turn of events, Kimi and I have always managed to be friends for life." Replied Peter with a smile.

"I agree with Peter. I actually like getting together with Zack, cuz he's cute, smart, and funny, and he always knows how to cheer me up when I'm down. But so do you Peter, so in a way, I'm happy with how things worked out in both circumstances." Replied Kimi.

"Ok, my next three questions are for everyone. I'd like for everyone, excluding the authors of course, characters only, to go around from oldest to youngest, to answer these next three questions. First, which of my stories is your favorite and why? Second, which time period would you like to travel to if you had Peter's time machine? And finally, which of my OCs besides Peter would you probably be friends with and why?" TCKing12 asked.

"I do have a question. Can we choose from stories that have been since deleted along with your old TCKing12 account?" Drew asked.

"Yes." TCKing12 replied.

"Ok, good. Well, my favorite story of yours is the one where you did a take on A Christmas Carol, with Zack as the main protagonist. You never finished it, but I like how you started it, and did a spoof directly related to the original book. As for a period in time I'd love to travel to with Peter's time machine, I'd like to go back in time to World War II, and see my father fight in the war. He's told me so many stories growing up, that I'd love to actually see it in action. And as for an OC other than Peter who'd I'd get along with really well, I'd say it would be Camdon, since after all, in your universe, she is my granddaughter." Replied Drew.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn to answer. Let's see. My favorite story of yours is that one where the characters in Wreck It Ralph went back in time to the events of Celrock's story, The Offspring Meet The Offspring, and nearly destroyed the world. I liked though that several good Disney characters and Peter, stopped that plan, before anything bad could happen, and it was a great way to tie the two universes together for a brief moment. As for a time period I'd like to travel to, I've always been fascinated by the Salem Witch Trials, and would love to go back in time and conduct those. And I'd have to agree with my husband on the OC thing. I think I'd be good friends with Camden, cuz after all, I am her grandmother in your universe." Said Charlotte.

"Well, I'd have to say my favorite story is that Dream Chronicals one where we were all trapped in some prison thing, and the Rugrats and Mario characters came to save us. I liked that everybody was so brave, and risked their lives to save us, even if it was, only a dream. As for a time period I'd like to travel to, well, seeing I love coffee so much, I'd like to travel back in time to when the first cup of coffee was ever made. And as for OC's of yours I'd get along with, probably Bill Deville, who's my grandson in your universe." Said Betty.

"I believe the OC of yours I'd get along with, is my granddaughter in your universe, Phil and Wally's daughter. After all, who doesn't get along with their grandfather? As for a time period I'd like to travel to, I'd like to go back in time to Kwanzaa last year, and not make a mess of things with my ship in a bottle experiment, as having to go to the hospital, ruined my day. And hmmm, stories of yours I like. That's a tough one. I have to agree with my wife on this one. That Dream Chronicals one where the Rugrats and the Mario characters rescued us from prison. And I share the same opinion as my wife. I appreciated the act of bravery everybody went through to save us." Replied Howard.

"I liked that story where Peter, George and Abigail went back in time, and gave Melinda a potion to stop her from dying, because I found it interesting that somebody cared enough about my first wife to save her life, even if it did mess up some events for the future. Sadly though, I was sorry that story didn't get completed, before it completely disappeared from Fan Fiction. As for a time period to travel to, don't know. I've always found time travel to be very dangerous, but I'd love to go back to the days of prehistoric times, and meet a real cave man. And as for OC's other than Peter, hmmm, let's see. I guess, I'd get along best, with my granddaughter Abigail, especially since in your story, Evil Abigail, she had a difficult time coming to terms with my death, which shows just how much she loves me." Said Chaz, as he began to cry.

"Oh, now, don't cry." Said Kira, placing a gentle arm around Chaz's shoulders and comforting him.

"Well everyone, I believe seeing that every grandmother gets along with their grandkids, the OC I'd get along with would be George, Abigail's twin. As for a time period I'd like to travel to, I'd like to travel back to the early days of Japan, in the 1600's, and meet my great ancestors. And as for stories I like of TCKing12's and why, because of how much I love Chaz, I, too, loved Evil Abigail, especially when everybody defeated that horrible man who killed my husband in your universe. Good job everyone." Said Kira.

"Well, for favorite stories, I like Second Generation, in particular, the chapter that parodied the Let There be Light episode, because I found it funny that 33 years later, I tried at another shot with my anti gravity playpen, only to suffer from the same results, another blackout. Shows how much some inventions are just not meant to be tinkered with. As for time travel, I'd love to go back in time to the 1700's and meet Benjamin Franklin. And just the same, I believe as far as your OC's are concerned, I'd mostly get along with my grandson Adam Pickles." Stu replied.

"Well, I'd have to say, my favorite story of yours is The Cruise, because we all get to go on a family vacation together, and this time the Lipschitz Cruise is turning out to be going much smoother than it did the first time around, because we didn't miss it, thus, not getting stranded on an unhabited island this time around. As for time travel, I'd love to go back in time to the 1600's, and attend the first Thanksgiving. And as for OC's, I believe I'd get along best with my granddaughter, Emily Pickles." Said Didi.

"Ok ok, you may not like my answers to some of your questions, so I'll get the answer you'll like the most out of the way first. If I could travel in time, I'd like to go to the future, to the year 2070, and see if there's anybody on earth who's blind, or if by that time, science has made it possible, to cure all forms of blindness, with the snap of the fingers, giving everybody, perfect eyesight. As for answers to your other two questions, I seriously, don't know. I mean, the bulk of the stories you released in the Rugrats fandom disappeared with your old account, and haven't been reposted, so I can't go back and look at them again, to really give you a straight answer. And most of your other stories, are posted as Wreck It Ralph stories, and hello, we're Rugrats characters, and while we have a relationship with the Disney characters, it's not nearly as strong as with the characters within our own fandom and universe. So please take my answers for what they're worth, and don't be surprised if others at our fine dinner table this evening, start agreeing with me." Shouted Celeste Wehrenberg at the top of her lungs.

While the authors had no say in the answers to TCKing12's questions, they all nodded in agreement with Celeste, as they agreed. They were in a different universe from that of TCKing12, and most of his stories were posted in a different fandom, not interesting them in the least.

"Well, since I'm his OC, I'll give some answers that TCKing12 will want to hear, but in all honesty, if they don't know, then, well, they don't know, so please accept it for what it's worth. Now, for a favorite story of yours, I liked that one that was a Dream Chronicals story that crossed over with The Lego Movie, and we not only defeated Nightmare, but it was the story where I and the other Rugrats, initially received our super powers in the dream world. It was so cool to see how that magical journey started out for us. As for an OC I'd get along with in your universe, I can't give you one straight answer, so I'll simply say, that I'd get along with all of them, seeing that I am the king, and the bulk of those OC's, with the exception of the villans, look up to me and respect me. And as for a time I'd like to travel to with my time machine, I'd like to travel back to the days of the Civil War, and naturally, I'd fight on the Confederacy's side." Said Peter.

"Well, my favoritest story of yours and please get back to writing more chapters soon, before I come into your house and steal all of your cookies, is Angelica's Trip Through Time. I not only like it cuz it's all about me, but I think it's interesting that my older self will get to see events that my younger self didn't witness, as I don't recall being at the babies house on the date she went back to in the time machine car at first. I asked my daddy about what was going on that day, and he toldid me I was attending daycare for the firstest time. As for favoritest characters, I like Lickertwist, cuz he and I have very similar personalities. We're evil, and if he had the chance, he'd rule over those dumb babies with his lickerish pieces if he had the chance, and together, we'd put those dumb babies, under our control, and nobody, would stop us. And oh yeah, if I could go anywhere in time, I'd like to go back in time and stop everybody from having those dumb babies, making me the center of attention forever." Said Angelica.

This caused all of the toddlers to start crying.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice Angelica." Snapped Boris Yeltsin.

She glared at him angrily.

"So what? You gonna do something about it?" Angelica teasingly asked, as she stood up at the table and put her hands on her hips.

"You should apologize right now, or chances are, your parents won't let you have dessert. Am I right?" Cute_Sean asked.

Drew and Charlotte nodded.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. Tell you what. I'd like to go back in time to see when the firstest cookies were ever made. There, is that a better answer to TCKing12's dumb old question?" Angelica asked.

All of the toddlers stopped crying, which was all the answer Angelica needed, along with smiles from all of the adults and authors sitting at the table.

"My favoritest story is that one about keeping my mommy Melinda alive, and I'm sorry it went bye bye and never gotted finished, cuz I also agree it was a nice thing of Peter to do and think of my mommy. As for the characters, I believe I'd get along bestest with Rachel, who's my wife in your universe, cuz, well, why wouldn't I. And hmmm, I agree with my daddy, I don't think time travel is such a good idea, but if I had to pick a time to travel to, I'd like to go to the foother to ten years from now, when Angelica's nice to us, and not come back, as it was nice to discover that when we went to the foother and went to that Emmica concert and Angelica was nice to us." Said Chuckie.

"Well I like The Cruise cuz we get to go on a big ship and have lots of fun! As for characters, I'd get along bestest with George and Abigail, who are my babies in your universe, and as for time traveling, oooh, there's so many different things to see! Oooh, maybe I could go back in time, and see what it would have been like had I metted the other Rugrats before Tommy turndid one-years-old. Yeah, what if Chuckie's daddy had married my mommy before that, and they went to Paris when we were just baby babies. How would things have played out differently in all of the episodes? I know one thing for sure. Chuckie toldid me about this time when Tommy stayed over at his house, and kept complaining, messing up his bobo block village and blocks. I would have been a mediator and reminded Chuckie that we're all friends, let's not fight and have fun. And that I'd help him put his room back together after Tommy went home. And as for all of the other things that happened before they metted me in Paris, hmmm, not sure what would have happened, but if I could go back in time and live out all of my brother's aventures with him before I became his sister, that would be super neat!" Said Kimi.

"I agree with Zack's aunty, I don't know what story I like, or which OC I'd get along with, but as for the time travel thing, I'd like to go back in time to when Reptar's relatives, the dinosaurs, were alive, and meat them!" Exclaimed Phil.

"I wanna meet Reptar's relatives too, so count me in on that time traveling aventure to meet the dinosaurs. And, I agree with my brother Phillip for once, I don't know which story I like or which character besides Peter I'd get along with." Said Lil.

"Hmmm, let's see. I think I'd get along bestest with Candi, cuz she's really sweet, and she's one of the Sugar Rush racers of the foother. As for stories, I like The Cruise, cuz we're getting to go on a big aventure on the open seas. And for time travel, I wanna go back in time and meet a real live pirate." Said Tommy, as he let out another cough, and took a sip of what was his third cup of sparkling apple cider at this point.

"I believe as for characters of yours I'd get along with, I agree with Peter, I'd get along with all of them, minus the mean ones, because I'm generally, a nice person. As for favorite story, sorry, but I agree with my aunty, I don't know. And for time travel, I also agree with my aunty, in the fact that I'd like to travel to the foother, just to see what has improved or changed from now." Said Zack.

"Hmmm, I think I'd get along bestest with Wendy, since she's my wife in your universe. My favoritest story of yours thus far is that version of All Growed Up of the 2nd Dimention, which was sadly, not finished and deleted, but I liked it cuz I saw how different we were in that alternate universe, and how Z made it impossible for us to have fun, and Angelica was never mean to us as babies. And as for time travel, I'd like to go back to the day when Neil Armstrong walked on the moon, and join him on that mission, making us, the first two peoples to walk on the moon, Neil Armstrong, and Dil Pickles." Said Dil.

"Thank you everyone for your answers to my questions. Now, who's next?" TCKing12 asked the group of characters who sat before him, as everybody saw to finishing up their plates of food, all except poor Tommy, who was only starting to feel worse, as a headache was starting to come on, and his eyes started to droop.

"I've got a question for all of the adults at the table. Any of you fans of the Three Stooges?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Nah." Drew and Stu replied simultaneously, as all of the other adults, shook their heads in agreement.

At this point, everybody was finished with dinner, and starting to clear the table, when Didi looked over to see that Tommy had hardly touched his food.

"Goodness sweetie, you don't seem to be feeling well." Commented Didi, as she approached her son.

"No mommy, I don't feel so good." Tommy replied.

"Maybe Tommy would like to go lie down in one of our spare bedrooms while we see to cleaning up from dinner." Suggested Peter.

Tommy nodded, liking this plan, as all he really felt like doing was sleeping, so Didi scooped up her sick three-year-old son and took him into one of Peter's spare bedrooms, where she tucked him into bed, while Jessica-senpai brought in his Reptar doll he had left on the couch in the living room, and Didi and Jessica-senpai, left the room, letting Tommy get some rest.

However, Olaughlinhuntrer, Boris Yeltsin, and the other toddlers were worried about their friend, so when nobody was looking, they went off to the spare bedrooms, and found the room where Tommy was taking his nap. He was about to fall asleep, when everybody entered.

"Guys, I really don't wanna play right now." Said Tommy, as he sneezed and let out a few coughs.

"No worries Tommy, we'll leave you alone, just as soon as we ask our questions. And I promise, they won't be nearly as hard as TCKing12's." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Good, cuz I don't wanna tell him this, but maybe it's cuz I'm sick, but all of those questions and listening to everybody struggle to come up with an answer, really gave me a headache!" Tommy snapped, rubbing his head, which was aching.

TCKing12 overheard Tommy's answer with his extensive hearing powers from out in the kitchen on the opposite side of Peter's castle, and displeased by hearing this, he got an evil thought.

"I'll make sure for the next chapter of this story, to ask the three-year-old purple haired shrimp to do a complicated math equation without Zack's help, and then we'll find out what Miss Weamer really teaches them in preschool." TCKing12 said to himself, cackling evilly under his breath, before going back to polishing all of Peter's fine silver.

Back in the spare bedroom, all of the authors and toddlers, excluding Angelica, because she didn't wish to have any part of this conversation, sat down in a circle on the floor around Tommy's bed, waiting for Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter to ask their questions. Meanwhile, in Peter's living room, Angelica took Sherry Berry out of the DVD player, and put on the DVD release of A Very Cynthia Christmas that she received as an early Christmas present from Jonathan, as he knew if he didn't get Angelica something for Christmas, Charlotte would bug him about it for weeks.

"Let's get all of our questions for everybody over with first, then for anybody in particular we have questions for excluding Tommy, we can leave the room and let him get some rest." Suggested Boris Yeltsin.

"That's a good idea Boris Yeltsin, you go first." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Ok, this first question is for all of the toddlers. What do you think of Celrock's take of some Rugrats episodes that she's posted so far, and, any takes of episodes you'd like her to do when she can?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like all of them, though I wasn't around during Rugrats original run, I met them after the events of Rugrats go Wild and Kimi Takes the Cake, exclusively on Fan Fiction, so I'm afraid I can't say much about that. Though it would be interesting, thinking back to that discussion we all had at dinner about time traveling, in particular, Kimi's response to TCKing12's question, if I could travel back in time, and be there for the entire Rugrats series. It makes me wonder, how might things have played out differently had I been there? Though if any of the authors other than Celrock who couldn't attend the Christmas party tonight are reading this, like Nairobi-harper or Sovietlolliepop are reading this, if anybody wishes to release that story where I do that, I'd like to see somebody other than Celrock or TCKing12 do it, as a nice challenge for them, and I think Sovietlolliepop or Nairobi-harper would be the bestest candidates for this one, and maybe, it would get Nairobi-harper being a bit more regularly active on this site again, cuz I don't like that she's ignored Celrock for two days now, refusing to reply to her latest email, and believe me, I know these things." Said Zack.

"Ok ok Zack, calm down. Anybody else?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I loved Celrock's take on Back to School, when we imagined ourselves as baby babies, it was so much betterer than the original episode, but if I could pick an episode to redo, let's have Beauty Contest take place laterer, and have Lil and Kimi in the contest, not me, and Susie and Angelica in it, and Susie singing the song Angelica sang at the original one, with Angelica copying her move, but Susie sings the song perfectly, while Angelica goofs it up like she did. And oh yeah, me, Chuckie, and Phil are all at a loss as to who we wanna see win, cuz we don't want Kimi, Lil, or Susie to be sad, so we try to help them." Suggested Tommy.

"Ok, nice start to a fantastic idea. I'll make sure to pass that one along to Celrock, or one of the less active authors that seriously needs to get their butt into gear on this website again." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Well I'd like to see A Step At a Time redone, and me actually take my firstest steps at the end of that episode this time around. A little birdy toldid me that Nairobi-harper had plans to release that one, but with how lacks she's been on here as of late, and sorry, she's gots no excuse, she's spose to be on vacation right now, if she hasn't released it by the time Celrock has been on here for two years, I'll see that she releases it for me. And oh yeah, I liked the Angelica's Birthday redo, even if it happened before I existed, thanks to Fan Fiction, I get to see everything, whether I existed or not." Said Dil.

"Well I liked the Back to School story, and as for an episode redo, not sure if I have one. Oh wait, I do. What if I was the one who wanted to get nakie instead of Tommy? Yeah! Naked Kimi! And it would take place after we went to Paris, of course." Said Kimi.

"I don't know, I like that one the way it is, and I know Celrock did too. It was when she founded out I was her favoritest character. Please, don't redo that one Celrock." Said Tommy.

"No worries, she can't even release stories when she says she will anymore neither, though she's doing somewhat of a better job than HazelNutSwirl and Nairobi-harper. She's at least getting this chapter released and finishing that Christmas story before she goes away for the holidays, so I guess I can't be too mad at her, but let's see. I liked how Mother's Day was redone, getting to have Susie as a pretend mom, and how Susie stood up to Angelica. And as for episodes to redo, hmmm, maybe redo that one where Tommy gotted his bottle taken away, and have me there along with Phil and Lil. I mean, he was going through a difficult first and his bestest friend wasn't around? That doesn't sound right to me. Or maybe, that time when Tommy's grandpa had some lady come over and we were put to bed early, I not be there, and have Phil and Lil there instead, or have them there too. The same goes for that time when we had to stop the sandy man, what if Phil and Lil had been there with us?" Chuckie asked.

"Hmmm, these are all interesting ideas! Speaking of Phil and Lil, got any ideas?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like that Pre-School Daze story she's doing about us, and hope it continues soon. As for Rugrats episodes, hmmm, I wonder what would have happened if Tommy and Chuckie had been in that diapie commercial with us?" Phil asked.

"Yeah! I wonder that too! Or if we had all gotted to go to Tommy's mommy's work, and all of her students got to change our diapies, and Tommy tooked us on an aventure around his mommy's school." Added Lil.

"Oh, you're thinking of the episode, Little Dude. Yeah, that might have been interesting. Or what if some of the later adventures had been done with Tommy alone? Like Gimme an A had been all of Tommy's doing single handed, without the rest of you guys. I wonder if he would have brought back an A at that rate." Boris Yeltsin wondered.

"Hmmm, don't know, but these are all very interesting ideas, and someday, perhaps some of these alternate episode takes, will get released, either by Celrock, or some other author on this site. Though don't expect me to be releasing anything else until I get finished with Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz, and seems as if I can never find any time to release anymore chapters, and I made a promise to finish that story come the end of the year, and the end of the year, is fast approaching! After Christmas is done and over with, I may have to stock up on snacks, lock myself in my room for two days, and eat, munch on chips, and do nothing but plunk out the rest of that story if I'm gonna keep my promise." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Good plan, good plan. But yeah, wait until after Christmas day. Wouldn't want you abandoning your family on Christmas, as that's what the holiday is all about. Speaking of which, that brings me to my final question, before I turn things over to Olaughlinhunter. Favorite Christmas gifts you've gotten?" Said Boris Yeltsin.

"My soprano glockenspiel I got at Christmas Land!" Exclaimed Kimi.

"Uh, you mean a xylophone." Zack corrected.

"Oh, yeah, that." Said Kimi.

"Well I liked the gift I got when we were at that cabin, but right now, I forget what it was. I think it was a teddy bear or something." Chuckie replied.

"You mean the cabin where we tried to find places to trap Santa?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh." Chuckie replied.

"Well I liked the camera I gotted at Christmas Land." Tommy replied.

"I liked my Reptar space helmet, but even better, I liked that Angelica gave me back my Reptar doll." Said Phil.

"And I liked my box of crayons, but I liked that Angelica gave me back my coloring book." Said Lil.

"I liked the Sherry Berry DVD I gotted lastest Christmas from my aunty. Thanks to that DVD, I'm able to help Tommy feel better when he's sad." Said Zack.

"And I like what Tommy gave me at my second Christmas, a Goober cash register where Goober says the numbers out loud, and you can put different grocery items on the toy and Goober will say what they are." Said Dil.

At that moment, Angelica was passing through the hall on her way back from the bathroom, when she overheard the conversation.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Angelica asked in the doorway.

"Boris Yeltsin asked us what our favorite Christmas gifts were." Chuckie replied.

"Oh, that's easy! The Cynthia beach house with the hottub, satellite dish, entertainment center, and attached garage, even if there was a lump of cole inside." Angelica replied, before heading back to the living room to check out the bonus features on her Very Cynthia Christmas DVD.

"Ok Olaughlinhunter, I believe you're up to ask some questions now." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"I sure am, and my first question is for everyone who's in this room. Have you all seen The Wiz Live?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Everybody shook their heads no.

"And now a question for everybody excluding Zack, Kimi, and Dil. Which Christmas special did you like better, The Santa Experience, or Babies in Toyland?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I liked Babies in Toyland cuz I got to see Dil's first Christmas, and it made me happy that he had a good first Christmas." Said Tommy, as he let out a yawn, about ready to fall asleep.

"Well I liked Babies in Toyland cuz we had fun going on that aventure to find Santa's workshop, and I didn't have to see my daddy climb down a chimnley. That was just, too scary." Said Chuckie, as his voice quivered at that horrible memory.

"Well I liked The Santa Experience cuz I gotted a Reptar space helmet." Said Phil.

"And I liked The Santa Experience cuz I got a new box of crayons, and we got to go play out in the snow." Said Lil.

Angelica was passing by in the hallway again, when she overheard Lil's comment.

"What are you babies doing now?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, which Christmas special did you like better? The Santa Experience? Or Babies in Toyland?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. I'm gonna say, Babies in Toyland, cuz I had fun being the delivery elf in the end, while in The Santa Experience, I was so worried for the bulk of that episode if Santa would bring me a lump of coal, that it was hard for me to truly enjoy that holiday special." Angelica replied, before she returned to the living room to gather up her things, as everybody would be leaving soon.

"Kids, it's time to go." Called Peter from down the hall.

Tommy, who was practically asleep, was startled awake at Peter's loud voice, so he made his way out of the room, still not feeling very pleasant and a bit disappointed that he didn't get his nap, but he kept quiet, as he didn't wish to make anybody upset with him, and he ran down the hall to where Peter and the other adults were waiting. A minute later, Dil, noticing that Tommy forgot his Reptar doll, picked it up and ran off to catch up with his brother, while Olaughlinhunter, Boris Yeltsin, and the other toddlers followed close behind, until they met up with everybody in the entry hallway, to put on their coats.

Peter handed each family plates of pies.

"I figured everybody was too full for dessert, so I had my servents prepare each family, an apple pie to have tomorrow. And for Didi, here's a wrapped plate with Tommy's leftovers, in the event he feels better in a couple of days and wants to eat them, and I know that you, Angelica, don't like baked apples, so before we have you going and finding another opportunity to use your uncle's voice changer to order more treats from Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery, here's a batch of my delicious chocolate-chip cookies. Merry Christmas everyone." Said Peter, as he handed out the edible goodies to the families.

Angelica however, was about to dig into her bag of chocolate-chip cookies, when Drew snatched it out of her hand, and carried it out to the car. Perplexed, the unhappy blond followed her father outside to the car, hoping she could sneak herself a treat on the way home.

Stu and Didi, along with Tommy and Dil were the next ones to leave, as Didi had Tommy's Reptar throw blanket draped over her shoulder, and Tommy was snuggling up close to his mom. Dil, still carrying Tommy's Reptar doll, was picked up and bundled up by Stu, as they saw to leaving Peter's castle.

"Merry Christmas, and feel better Tommy." Peter called after them.

Tommy tried to reply with a thank you, but ended up having a massive coughing fit instead.

Soon after, the Devilles left, while Olaughlinhunter was helping Chuckie and Kimi get their coats on. While he helped bundle them up, he asked his individual questions he had for them.

"So Chuckie, I have an interesting question for you. Do you always have weird dreams when you're asleep? Let me tell you, you're not alone. I do sometimes. WHY DO WE BOTH GET THE WEIRDEST DREAMS? WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE A NORMAL ONE FOR ONCE?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes, I always have strange dreams. And then there was that one time, when I losted my dream, back when my mommy and daddy gotted their coffee shop. And I don't know why this always happens. Maybe it's cuz we're scaredy cats or something, and our dreams have a way of telling us, that maybe that's not a good idea, or maybe, in my case, if I listen to brave dream Chuckie, everything's gonna be ok." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself to be a scaredy cat like you are, but I do have a pretty active imagination, just like you, and I believe our dreams must reflect that in some way." Commented Olaughlinhunter, as he placed Chuckie's hat on his head, and helped him put on his mittons.

"Is Chuckie ready to go?" Chaz asked.

"He sure is, and I'm about to help Kimi bundle up now." Olaughlinhunter replied, as Chaz led Chuckie out to the car.

"So Kimi, while we see to getting your winter attire on, I have an interesting question for you as well. If you had known the babies and Angelica before Dil was born, and you were at Angelica's birthday party where she dressed and acted like a baby to try to grow down, how would you have helped Angelica act as a baby more if you had been there?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, after seeing that reenactment lastest week at your birthday party, I realize now what I might have done had I been there. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil kept telling Angelica all of the things she wouldn't be able to do if she was a baby, making the experience unpleasant for her, but if I had been there, I would have told her of all of the great exciting things that babies get to do. Like, babies can get away with eating worms and mud. Babies can throw up in bed or pee on the floor, and nobody will get mad at you cuz you don't know any better. And the bestest part? Babies get to play all day and watch TV! I would have made Angelica's time as a baby fun, making her wanna stay a baby forever, not never wanting to grow up." Kimi replied, as Olaughlinhunter tied her scarf, and put on her mittons.

"You know, you do have a point, and I think had you been there, you could have made Angelica's experience a lot more fun. Makes us great for inventions like Peter's time machine, when we could possibly do that sometime." Suggested Olaughlinhunter.

"Hey! Let's do it right now!" Kimi suggested excitedly.

"Nope, sorry, it's time for you to go home, as your mommy's all ready to go." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he led the three-year-old Japanese girl over to her mother, who was bundled up and ready to walk out the door.

"Thank you Olaughlinhunter, and Merry Christmas." Said Kira, as she took Kimi's hand.

"Merry Christmas." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he saw Kira and Kimi head off to their car.

Soon, everybody had driven away in their cars, headed for home, and only the authors remained.

"Well, I'd like to thank all of you who were able to come to my party tonight. And please, send my love to all of the authors who couldn't make it, and tell them that I wish them all, a very Merry Christmas." Said Peter, as he saw Jessica-senpai, Cute_Sean, Boris Yeltsin, TCKing12, and Olaughlinhunter out the door.

"We sure will Peter, and a Merry Christmas to you too." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he waved goodbye, and the authors, disappeared into the night.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Wanna see this story continue into the 2016 year? Well, you know what to do. Though let's see if for the next chapter, which will at that point, make it my longest story to be on Fan Fiction, bypassing the number of chapters on my longest story thus far, chapter wise, which is Prerugrats, if we can get some questions from people who didn't ask any for this chapter. Also, I only need eight more reviews on this story before 100 reviews have been posted, so please, let's keep them coming, as we're so close!

Author's Note: Before I go, did you guys notice the references I made to the Bobby's World Christmas special, Miracle on Thirty-fourth Street and Rural Route One? The part where the Rugrats said the word, Grace, out loud, misunderstanding what Peter meant, is exactly what Bobby did at their Christmas dinner, and the part where Stu and Drew argued over too many lights on the tree versus too much tencil, causing a fire to break out, is another event that took place in the Bobby's World Christmas Special, and had they not used that, I could have seen that possibly happening on Rugrats, and likewise, Stu and Drew would have been the ones to cause such a mess. It should also be pointed out, that just as I did in the chapter posted at Thanksgiving, the dinner that was served at the Christmas party at Peter's castle, is very similar to the one my family makes every year at Christmas, with a few minor differences. We don't add garlic to the mash potatoes, as we like them plain, or with melted butter on them, and while my dad use to make a maple glazed pork tenderloin, a few years ago, he switched it to his current recipe, consisting of a gravy made with cranberries. Personally, I like the maple glazed pork tenderloin better, but my father feels it's too much work, and only complains about how much work it is to make it, so I just grit my teeth, and appreciate what is served at Christmas dinner now days. Also, while writing part of this chapter, I did have a headache, so I do apologize if parts of the characters answers sounded a bit blunt or harsh, but it's easy to let your own feelings out when writing a story, and I'll admit, some of the questions asked, did give me a headache, when trying to come up with answers. Also being ignored, and broken promises, are pet pieves of mine, just so you guys know. Anyway, with that out of the way, I do hope that everybody who's reading this, has a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year, if we don't talk before then. With that, more stories, and chapters in ongoing stories, to come soon.


	29. Bonus, 25 Year Anniversary and More Ques

Chapter 29, Bonus, 25 Year Anniversary and More Questions

It was roughly fifteen days into the new year, and the babies were really excited, as Yucaipa, California had one of those things that was very rare for them, a blizzard! To celebrate, Stu and Didi took Angelica, Susie, and all of the Rugrats to the park, for some fun in the snow.

"What about preschool uncle Stu?" Angelica asked, as they were driving very slowly down the icy roads.

"Angelica, you don't have preschool today." Stu replied.

"Yeah Angelica, we get what's called a snow day. My older brothers and sister have had them lots of times in the winter." Susie added.

"A snow day? You mean we get the day off from school, just because there's snow on the ground?" Angelica asked in surprise.

"Uh huh." Susie replied, just as Stu found a parking place at the park.

A few minutes later, everybody was piling out of the car, Stu, Didi, Susie, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Tommy and Dil, as Zack and his aunt decided to stay in doors, and as far as Peter's castle of the Confederacy was concerned, it had snowed so much in Richmond, Virginia, that snow was blocking Peter's pathway out the door! No matter, those that could get out, bundled up in their snow suits, and decided to go have a good time.

"Oh the snow is beautiful out here!" Didi exclaimed, as she approached a nearby bench, where Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, and a new friend that nobody had met before, who was dressed in a black and navy blue snow suit, and hair with streaks of electric blue and dark green color was in it.

"Who are you?" Didi asked, looking at the guy with the blue and green streaks in his hair.

"Oh, hello mam, my name is JerkyllHyde." JerkyllHyde replied.

"Oh! Well hello there. I'm Didi Pickles, this is my husband Stu, my niece Angelica, our sons, Tommy and Dil, and our neighbors kids, Susie, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil. We're watching them for the day while their parents unfortunately, go to work. And we thought with all of this beautiful snow on the ground, we'd bring them to the park to play." Said Didi, shaking JerkyllHyde's hand.

"Oh yes, Didi Pickles, I remember you, from the Rugrats. That reminds me, I've got a question for all of the little ones." Said JerkyllHyde.

"Well, they're over in the snow if you wish to play with them. But don't let them lose their mittons, scarves or hats, it's very cold out here." Didi called as Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter and JerkyllHyde leaped off the bench and approached the toddlers, while Stu took a seat on the bench next to his wife to watch the kids and stay warm.

The authors and fans approached the toddlers, who were all making a snow baby.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Tommy looked up from his snow baby building to see Boris Yeltsin before him.

"Oh, hi guys. We're just showing Dilly here how to make a snow baby." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, Dil was too little to make Steve with us that one time, so we thought we'd make a new snow baby at the park!" Added Chuckie.

"And this time, we're gonna make it a girl! What name did we decide on?" Kimi asked.

"I know, let's name her Rosie!" Tommy suggested.

"You just wanna name her Rosie cuz that's your girlfriend's name." Phil muttered.

"Oh, so I spose you'd rather name it Hazel then?" Lil snapped, rolling her eyes.

"You guys, we should pick a name we all agree on." Tommy suggested.

"How about, Maria!" Boris Yeltsin suggested.

"That's a great idea." Tommy replied with a smile, as they continued to build their snow baby, and Olaughlinhunter came back a minute later with some twigs.

"Here you go, some twigs for the arms." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Thanks Olaughlinhunter." Said Chuckie, as he took the twigs from Olaughlinhunter, and handed them to Tommy to stick on either side of the body.

"So, gots any real questions for us today?" Tommy asked.

"I've got one, and then, I'm starting to get cold, so sorry if I seem rude, but I may be splitting early. Have you Rugrats watched "Teletubbies" before?" JerkyllHyde asked.

The toddlers all thought, as Phil pulled a gum ball out from one of the pockets of his snow suit, and handed it to Dil to stick on to Maria's face to make the snow baby's nose.

"Here Dil, this will work for Maria's nose. Sorry if it's a bit sticky." Said Phil, handing the gumdrop to Dil.

"That's ok Phil, I like sticky." Dil replied with a giggle, as the one-year-old toddler took the gumball from the two-year-old toddler, and placed it on Maria's face.

Once Dil placed the nose in the right spot, he turned his attention towards JerkyllHyde.

"Uh, we've never heard of Teletubbies before, right guys?" Dil asked his older brother and friends.

The other toddlers shook their heads no, agreeing with Dil, as Lil pulled out a handful of leaves from one of the pockets of her snow suit, and lay them on top of Maria's head to use for her hair.

"Well, thanks for answering my question." Said JerkyllHyde, as he stood there, starting to shiver.

"Oh gosh JerkyllHyde, you look cold." Said Chuckie.

"I'm very cold. I need to head home to warm up. I'll catch you guys another time. Have fun with your snow baby Maria, she looks even better than Steve!" Commented JerkyllHyde, as he trudged off in the opposite direction towards the parking lot.

While he may have disappeared early on to get warm, Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter weren't going anywhere for a while, so they decided to help the babies make their snow baby Maria, while they asked some questions.

"Well, I've got a question for Tommy. How do you feel that Angelica tricked you in Babies in Toyland into thinking Dil wasn't having a good Christmas?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Tommy stopped what he was doing, as he walked up to Olaughlinhunter, the two-year-old staring him straight in the eye, with a very unpleasant expression on his face.

"I didn't think that was very nice! Angelica not only had us go the wrong way at Christmas Land to find Santa's workshop, but she had us do all of that for Dil for nothing, when he was having a good Christmas in the firstest place. If I could go back and do it again, I'd tell Angelica to leave us alone, cuz, Dil was having a good Christmas. If anyone ruins Christmas, it's her." Tommy snapped.

Angelica, who was off playing with a Cynthia snowboard, overheard Tommy's comment and rushed over, making a snowball in her hands.

"I do not ruin Christmas, you take that back." Angelica snapped, holding the frozen snowball between her gloved fingers.

"You do too!" Tommy snapped.

"I'll show you what ruins Christmas mellon head." Said Angelica.

"What Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"This!" Angelica screamed, as she threw the snowball in Tommy's face, causing him to fall backwards upon impact., getting buried in the snow.

"Angelica, that wasn't very nice. You apologize right now." Olaughlinhunter demanded, as Tommy stood up and brushed the snow off of him.

Angelica turned towards her cousin with a fake smerk on her face.

"Sorry." Angelica muttered under her breath, as she stomped back off to her Cynthia snowboard where Susie was making snow angels.

"Hey! I can make a better snow angel than you Carmichael." Angelica argued, as she lay down next to Susie, who was so into making her snow angel, she never bothered to answer Angelica back.

Angelica got busy making her snow angel, as Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter continued to ask the other toddlers some questions.

"Well I have a question for Phil and Lil. What were you doing during the Toy Palace episode?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm." Phil and Lil said in unison, as they stood in the snow, trying to think back to what was going on the day Tommy and Chuckie got locked in that toy store.

"Oh yeah, me and Lillian went to the grocery store with our mommy." Said Phil.

"Oh yeah! I forgotted about that. We saw all sorts of neat foods. Like watermellons." Said Lil.

"And jokanuts." Said Phil.

"And Reptar cereal!" Commented Lil.

"That's when we sawed the Reptar statue on top of the cereal. Me and Lillian were gonna go check it out." Explained Phil.

"Till Phillip, kept arguing with me over who would get out of the cart firstest to go look." Said Lil.

"I believe you were arguing with me, Lillian." Argued Phil.

"I believe you were arguing with me, Phillip." Argued Lil.

"No me!" Argued Phil.

"No me!" Argued Lil.

"Guys, guys, you didn't miss much. I gotted you guys both beat." Said Tommy, stopping their argument.

"You mean…" Phil started to say.

"Yep. That's how I learndid about Reptar cereal before we went to that carnival where Angelica tooked the cereal from Reptar and made him all mad. I saw a mercial on TV about Reptar cereal and when me and grandpa went to the supermarket later that day, I snuck off and founded Reptar, and brought back my firstest box of Reptar cereal. Grandpa liked that I did that cuz well, he toldid me, it sounded a lot better than corigated bread puffs, whatever those are, but from the look on my grandpa's face, I don't think he liked those very much." Tommy explained.

"Oh." Phil and Lil replied in unison, shaking their heads.

"So, while Tommy and Chuckie went to the toy store, you two went to the grocery store." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"Yep, and we didn't get locked in the store overnight neither." Phil replied.

"Well that's good. And now, a question for Tommy and Chuckie. What were you two doing during The Unfair Pair episode?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Tommy and Chuckie both got horrible looks on their faces, as they recalled their memory of that day.

"I take it the day wasn't a very good one for either one of you." Said Olaughlinhunter, noticing the looks on Tommy and Chuckie's faces.

"Nuh huh. First, me and my daddy were spose to go visit my grandma, but she was sick with the Flu, so we couldn't go. So then my daddy tooked me to Tommy's house, and it actually made me long for one of our aventures." Chuckie explained, before Tommy took over.

"I waked up that morning with the worstest case of diaper rash I ever had. And yes, I said diaper not diapie, cuz this happened before Dilly was borndid, and before I had to change how I talked so he could better understand me. Anyway, it hurted so much, it was all I could do to keep from crying. All I felt like doing was lying down and not doing nothing." Tommy explained.

"And I was pretty bored, but I didn't leave Tommy's side for nothing. He lay on the couch while I sat next to him, holding his hand while we watched a Reptar video, and I think we had our bottles of milk and tooked a long nap together, and, well, it was the kind of day I usually want when Tommy wants to go do something crazy and I say it is a bad idea. It made me miss those days, and even more so, cuz I didn't like seeing my bestest friend hurting." Said Chuckie.

"But in the end, after my nap, mommy let me take a bath, and I felt better by the time Chuckie had to go home." Said Tommy.

"And the nextest day, everything was back to normen. That is, till we heardid about what Phil and Lil had been through with Angelica. I was kind of glad Angelica wasn't around to make me and Tommy's day worser than it already was." Said Chuckie, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, and we're glad there's no such things as favorites and rejects." Commented Phil.

"Me too." Added Lil.

"Oh wow, that doesn't sound like a very good day at all, but I'm glad you two had one another to keep each other company during the day of the diaper rash." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Me too." Said Tommy with a smile.

"And now, I have a question for Dil. What were you doing during the Kwanzaa episode?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Dil thought long and hard, as with being so little when Kwanzaa took place, his memories of those days were kind of fuzzy.

"Let's see. Well, I seem to recall spitting up all over my crib, and no matter what, I couldn't keep anything down. Mommy thinks I might have picked up some tummy bug at Christmas Land, as we had just been there a few yesterdays before this Kwanzaa thing that my brother Tommy gotted to go off to. Because I was sick, and couldn't go nowhere, I had to stay home, not getting to learn about Kwanzaa." Explained Dil with a frown.

Tommy came over to his younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's ok Dilly, you can learn about Kwanzaa the nextest time we go to Susie's place to celebrate it." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Well what's it about?" Dil asked.

"Well, Susie toldid us it's about all the really great peoples. She's gots a book all about it. Maybe we can show it to you the nextest time we go to Susie's to play!" Tommy suggested.

"That's a great idea." Said Dil with a smile.

The two brothers gave one another a hug, just as Stu and Didi came over to check on everybody.

"Wow! Nice snow person." Stu commented, looking at the snow baby the toddlers had built.

"It's a snow baby, you like it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We love it!" Said Didi with a smile, as they saw to rounding up the kids, and piling everybody into the car to head back home to warm up.

"Hey, would you guys like to come back to our house for some warm bowls of chilli and tuna melt sandwiches?" Stu asked.

"Would we ever!" Olaughlinhunter said with excitement, as he and Boris Yeltsin piled into the car with the rest of the gang, and everybody headed back to the Pickles house.

Once they got there, and all of the kids were unbundled from their snow clothes, Stu and Didi got lunch ready, and everybody sat down at the table with bowls of chilli, tuna melt sandwiches for those who wanted them, and while they ordinarily wait until after lunch to give the kids their bottles of hot milk with ovaltine before nap time, with how cold it was outside, they gave them their bottles to have with lunch.

"Well, while we start eating our lunch, I have a question for Susie." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he took his seat at the table.

"What is it Olaughlinhunter?" Susie asked, as she took her first bite of sandwich.

"What do you think of The Wiz Live!?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Susie finished her bite of sandwich before responding to his question.

"Sorry Olaughlinhunter, but I haven't seen it yet. I got it for Christmas, but our DVD player broke and hasn't been fixed yet." Susie replied with a frown.

"Tell you what Susie, when this snow clears, I'll go to your house and take a look at your DVD player." Said Stu.

"Thank you Stu, that's very nice of you." Said Susie.

"That reminds me, I do have another question for Susie, but I think I'm gonna ask my question for Stu first." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"What is it Boris Yeltsin?" Stu asked.

"What's your favorite invention you've come up with?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Stu thought for several minutes, as he took bites of his chilli and sips of his coffee to warm up.

"Goodness, that's a tough one, as I've invented a lot of things, even is most of them have malfunctioned, but I'd have to say my favorite invention was the Reptar wagon. And when I think about it, while it's sad it never made it to Japan to win that five-hundred-dollar prize in the Reptar corperation's contest, thanks to Pop for falling asleep when he was suppose to watch the kids, I've been able to watch my boys and their friends play with that Reptar wagon for hours, and when you think about it, watching your kids have fun with something you created, is a lot more special than a five-hundred-dollar prize, any day. Just, don't tell Drew that, he still gives me grief about that situation when we argue about something, and it has to do with one of my what he likes to call, stupid inventions." Explained Stu.

"No worries, I won't. The last thing I want to do, is cause you two to argue about something." Said Boris Yeltsin, as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"So what was your question for me Boris Yeltsin?" Susie asked.

"Well Susie, I was just wondering, what was your first word?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Susie thought about it for a minute, before answering Boris Yeltsin's question, as it had been a while since she said her first word to the adults.

"I'm assuming you mean my first word to the grown ups?" Susie asked, making sure she heard Boris Yeltsin right.

"Uh huh." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Well, it was obviously before we moved here and I metted all of you guys. I was playing in the backyard at our old house, when I found a pretty pink flower in the grass. Wanting to show it to my mommy, I picked it and toddled over to her. And just to let you know, I was about the age Tommy was when we metted, or a little bit older than Dil is now, since we've all aged by a year as of this story. I toddled over to my mommy, who was pulling up weeds in another section of the garden. She looked down at me holding the flower up in my hand." Susie explained.

"What do you got there Susie sweetie?" My mommy asked.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I cried.

"That's right Susie, I am your mommy." I heard my mommy say to me.

"It then hit me for the firstest time, I said my firstest word to the growed ups! My mommy was so excited, she quickly picked me up and carried me inside to tell my daddy, brothers, and sister. Sadly though, I dropped my flower I had picked in the process, starting to cry, so mommy had to get me calmed down. I don't think I toldid the rest of the family my firstest word until dinner time that night, but I was really proud of myself for making the first step towards communicating with words to the growed ups." Susie explained with a smile.

"Wow, what a beautiful story Susie." Said Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy." Susie replied.

"Hey, speaking of first words, I have a question for Didi. What was Tommy's first word?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Reptar!" Tommy cried out in excitement.

"Oh yes, that's what it was, Reptar, the name of that hideous dinosaur the kids like so much. I remember the weekend it all happened too. Tommy had only been two-years-old for a short time when it happened. The first I heard of him saying it was from Pop and Lulu, who heard him say it when they took the kids with them to do their grocery shopping. Stu and I didn't believe it at first, but we then heard later on from everybody else's parents, that Tommy said this word again when they took the kids to see a movie that night while Stu and I attended a dinner meeting with his boss, Mister Muckle-honey about some inventions he wanted Stu to work on. The next day, the kids and Peter came over to play, and I was busy doing house work, etc. as Stu and I were taking Dil to his first concert that evening, a concert at the Java Lava where Taffy was performing. I wanted to get things ready, as the previous day, Tommy hadn't exactly behaved at the grocery store or the movies, ruining his sleepover at Zack's he was suppose to have that night, because I didn't feel he deserved to be rewarded, especially when Zack's aunt told me that they had to leave their movie early, on account of Tommy's bad behavior. So I asked Peter to watch Tommy for the evening, and it was a good thing too, as not too long before this happened, Dil had just gotten over a case of this disease that was going around called Hand, Foot, and Mouth Disease, and sadly, Tommy had caught it too, but before his throat hurt too much to not be able to say much for a few days, I had Tommy go into the bathroom to brush his teeth after I got him up from a nap, and when spotting his Reptar toothbrush on the counter, is when he said it. His first word. I was so happy for him, yet though, felt bad that he didn't seem to be feeling well, that I let him go curl back up in bed, letting Peter check on him later. We returned later that night to find the two of them had passed out on the couch together watching a Reptar movie on video, and, well, the rest, is history." Didi explained.

"Hey, wait a minute, that sounds very much like the events of Celrock's story, The First Word, from Didi's perspective." Said Boris Yeltsin to himself.

"What was that?" Didi asked, wondering if she misheard something Boris Yeltsin had said.

"Oh nothing, just, a de ja vu moment that's all." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"So, anybody gonna ask me any questions today?" Angelica asked, as she ate her last bite of sandwich, clearing her plate.

"Oh yes Angelica, I do have a question for you. What was your first birthday like?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

The four-year-old blond sat in her seat, thinking back to her first birthday, as a horrible memory came to her mind. She gulped before answering Boris Yeltsin's question.

"I take it you didn't have a very good first birthday." Commented Boris Yeltsin.

"Well, if you must hear the story, I'll tell it, but I'm only going to tell it once. You'd think my firstest birthday would have been the bestest one ever, especially since I was the only baby around at this time, that is, until Anthony showed up." Angelica explained.

"Who's Anthony?" Lil asked.

"My cousin on mommy's side of the family. At this time, he was two-years-old, and a terrible mean two-year-old at that. My uncle William showed up to my birthday party, and set him down in the playpen where I had some cookies cuz it was my birthday. I was actually nice back then, so I offered to share a cookie with Anthony, but Anthony just picked up the plate, knocking me over, causing me to land on my bottle of milk, which came open and soaked my clothes. Upset by this, I ran out of the playpen, toddling up the stairs, with Anthony on my tail. I then got into the bathroom, where I turned to find my cousin before me, but not before I grabbed a cord to something that mommy had lefted on the counter. Not realizing my own strength, I accidentally pulled it off the counter, causing the thing to land on Anthony's face. It was really bad, as he cried out in pain, and his face looked the reddest I had ever seen anybody's face before. We both started crying for our mommies and daddies, and the nextest thing I knew, we were at the hopcickle, getting my cousin checked out. Not only was my firstest birthday ruined, but Anthony came back to the waiting area with stickies on his face, and a message from the doctor. Something about how he'd have a permanent scar on his cheek. I didn't know what it meant, but by the looks on everybody's faces, it didn't sound good, and worser than that, it was my falt that Anthony gotted hurted. I'm bad babies, real bad." Explained Angelica.

"Nah Angelica, you weren't bad, you only hurted him by accident." Said Kimi.

"No Kimi, to this day, my cousin won't let me live it down, and I never look forward to him visiting me. I'm just glad he lives all the way in Boston, where Tommy's pink haired girlfriend lives, and we don't gots to see him.

"Her name's Rosie." Tommy said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh yeah, Rosie, whatever." Angelica muttered.

"Well well it's time for the…" Didi started to say, just as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Didi asked, as she stood up from the table and went to answer the door.

She returned a minute later with Celrock at her side, carrying Zack.

"Wow! Celrock! What a pleasant surprise!" Said Olaughlinhunter excitedly.

"I know. Peter was buried in six feet of snow, unable to get out of his castle, and Taffy is home sick with a cold, so when Zack's aunt was called into work to cover weather stuff on the radio, I was asked to babysit Zack, but I knew just sitting around at their place would be boring, so since we managed to get his aunt dug out so she could go to work, we decided to come over here for the afternoon." Said Celrock, as she set Zack down on the kitchen floor, and he ran over to where the other toddlers were finishing up their lunch.

"Hey everyone." Said Zack.

"Hey Zack." Tommy replied.

"Well it's great to see you, but it is time for the kids to take a nap." Said Didi.

"But, I don't wanna take a nap, I wanna watch The Cynthia Team on Netflicks!" Angelica cried.

"Now now Angelica, you can watch The Cynthia Team, if you promise to sit on the couch with Susie and rest." Scolded Didi, as she got everybody cleaned up, and led Susie and Angelica into the living room, and pulled up Netflicks on the TV.

Didi saw it was still on the selection of Word World episodes, so she backed out of it and went to the selection of Cynthia Team episodes, which at this time, only the first season of the series was available. While she was getting things set up to keep the girls entertained while they rested, Celrock used this opportunity to go into the living room, and ask Susie and Angelica a question. Curious, the other toddlers followed her.

"You have a question for us Celrock?" Susie asked, noticing that Celrock was before her, along with the rest of the babies.

"Yes, this question is for everybody in the room, except for Didi and Zack. Are you guys excited that your series turns twenty-five this year? And if you could do anything in the world to celebrate its anniversary, what would it be?" Celrock asked.

"Hey, aren't we gonna be starring in a special Fan Fiction story along with characcters from some other shows that started the same time ours did?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, yes you are, in Doug Babysits the Rugrats, but that's how I wish to celebrate your anniversary, as well as that of Doug's and Ren and Stimpy's. I'm curious as to what you guys wanna do to celebrate." Said Celrock, as she took a seat in grandpa Lou's favorite easy chair.

"Well, I know what I wanna do. I want a bag of cookies all to myself, and a huge party where no dumb babies are invited, and oh yeah, maybe my own parade, with that float that Coco in Paris failed to keep her promise about." Said Angelica.

"That's not very nice Angelica. We were all in the show, it wouldn't be fair to have a party all to yourself." Protested Susie.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a better idea Carmichael?" Angelica asked.

"Sure do. What if the babies and I made up a song to celebrate the big anniversary. A new song, and we perform it on The Splat." Susie suggested.

"That's a great idea Susie." Commented Tommy.

"But what are we gonna sing?" Lil asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Susie can think of something, she's a really good singer, and we could sing our own song on The Splat come the big day nextest summer when winter ends, just like Reptar." Replied Tommy.

"Reptar has a song?" Zack asked the other toddlers, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, the Reptar song. He came out with it back in the fall when all the leaves changed and they had Reptar takeover week, member?" Tommy asked, as he cleared his throat, and he and the other babies, started to perform their own rendition of the song.

"They call him Reptar!" Sang Tommy.

"He's the freshest dinosaur" Sang Phil.

"Green skin, blue spikes" Sang Lil.

"With a really big roar" Sang all of the babies in unison.

"Reptar!" Sang all of the babies in unison.

"And he's coming through our town" Sang Chuckie nervously.

"And he's smashing up our cars and knocking all our buildings down" Chuckie continued.

"Gots a musical on ice, candy bars, and a cereal " Sang Tommy.

"Tryin to build a franchise (whatever that is)" Sang Angelica.

"He's about to make a bazillion though" Angelica continued.

"Top reptile, he's a dinosaur boss!" Angelica continued.

"Gots a huge set of teeth that he very rarely floss" Angelica continued.

"Ok Angelica, that's enough, can't someone else have a turn?" Susie asks, speaking sternly to Angelica.

"All right all right, I'll turn it back over to those good for nothing dumb babies." Grumbled Angelica, as Zack gave her a dirty look, and the Reptar song continued.

"Don't you ever wonder why he knocks over these buildings?" Sang Chuckie.

"He may be a monster but he gots a lot of feelings" Sang Kimi.

"The government is always trying to take him down" Sang Susie.

"But he's just here like us he's trying to save our town " Sang Tommy.

"The good guy or the bad guy you can be the fudge" Sang Phil and Lil in unison.

"Not fudge, judge! You'd think after twenty-five years, you stupid babies would learn to talk right." Commented Angelica, interrupting the song, as she stuck her tongue out at Phil and Lil.

"But when push comes to shove he ain't gonna budge" Sang Tommy, getting the song back on track.

"So why you wilding, why you acting so crazy?" Sang Dil.

"I mean come on his biggerest fans are five little babies!" Sang Kimi.

"Actually Kimi, more than five babies like Reptar, there's me, Jesse, and our friends out on the East coast, but we're babies, I'm the onliest one who can count around here, not to mention, read an entire book all by myself." Commented Zack, interrupting the song.

"Aren't we ever gonna get through this dumb old song? Oh, that's right, you babies take forever to do everything, even singing a dumb old song about Reptar!" Screamed Angelica at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Angelica, that is, if you're capable of doing such a task. Now, let's continue, shall we?" Said Zack, turning his attention back to the other toddlers, who continued the song, picking up where they left off.

"So when he flatten this city, yeah he laid it to rest" Sang Susie.

"But you dumb babies are still screaming Reptar is the bestest! " Sang Angelica, only her singing sounded more like screaming than singing, but nobody was really caring at this point.

"Dinosaur, dinosaur, dinosaur" Sang all of the babies in unison.

"Modern heroin to man (to man)" Sang Tommy.

"Hey wait a minute mellon head, it's ancient emeny to man not modern heroin to man. You babies get dummer and dummer every day." Griped Angelica with a sigh, correcting her cousin, who didn't buy it, as he ignored her, continuing the song.

"Dinosaur, dinosaur, dinosaur" Sang all of the babies in unison.

"He's the greatest in the land (land)" Sang Kimi, who had the last word, as Zack turned to Kimi, blushing her a smile.

After the song concluded, Celrock clapped her hands, giving all of the toddlers, a standing ovation.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Exclaimed Celrock.

"We did it you guys." Cheered Tommy.

"Yeah I think we even did a betterer job than that Folli guy who sings it on TV." Added Chuckie.

"Yeah at least you guys didn't use auto tune to sing it like he does." Muttered Zack.

"Auto tune? What's that?" Angelica asked.

"And I thought we were the dumb ones." Muttered Zack, rolling his eyes at Angelica.

"Angelica, remember when you used that invention of Stu's to order treats and making your voice sound like your moms?" Celrock asked.

"Uh huh? Your point?" Angelica griped impatiently.

"Well, auto tune is a fancy way to change your voice so you sing on key, but it's only a means of cheating, and if I ever hear of you using it someday, just know that it won't cause you to win the Little Miss Lovely Contest or the Young and Young at Heart Talent Show, it will only get you disqualified, causing Susie to still win, so don't get any bright ideas." Demanded Celrock.

Angelica just let out a disappointed sigh, as she slumped down on the couch, crossing her arms and staring down at the floor.

"Now that we've all performed a song, which I'll admit, do that song for The Splat for your twenty-fifth anniversary, topping Folli's performance, and I think you guys will surely win the next talent show! However, I'm curious what the rest of you are interested in doing to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of the debut of your show Rugrats." Said Celrock, turning her attention to the babies.

By this point, Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter had entered the room, and were sitting down quietly, listening to what everybody had to say.

"Well, I've gots an idea. Member when our show turndid ten? We were so mad at Angelica cuz she wouldn't let us play with her tapioki machine, so we went to the foother where we were so growed up, she couldn't boss us around anymore?" Tommy asked the others.

"Yeah?" Phil replied, agknowledging he heard Tommy.

"I've gots an idea that maybe we do another special, that's the length of two Dummi Bears episodes." Tommy started to say, as Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter were heard whispering in the background.

"The length of two Dummi Bears shows? What's Tommy talking about?" Boris Yeltsin whispered to Olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, that's talk in toddler language for an hour long special. Remember, two-year-olds can't tell time, so they reference a TV show's length or any length of something for that matter, by relating it to something they know. Kind of like in two-year-old language, hospital, is hopcicle, and diaper is diapie, got it?" Olaughlinhunter whispered back to Boris Yeltsin.

"I think I get it." Boris Yeltsin replied.

Everybody else had stopped at this point, to listen in to the whispering, but once they heard that Boris Yeltsin had gotten the answer to his question, Tommy continued to explain his brilliant idea.

"Well, what if we find we're so sick of Angelica, I mean, she was kind of mean to us when we were singing just now, and if she's nice to us in ten years, maybe she's even nicer to us when we go twenty-five years into the foother." Explained Tommy.

"But Tommy, what if we make a mistake and go backwards? What if we go twenty-five years into the past and not the foother?" Chuckie asked.

"Hey, that's it! We end up going backwards twenty-five years, meeting our parents when they were our age." Said Tommy.

"I don't know about this." Chuckie muttered.

"And we meet our mommies and daddies when they were babies like us?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah! And when we learn that they use to be just like us, then that tells us that when we're all growed up, we're gonna be just like them." Tommy concluded.

"Wow! I wonder what my aunty was like as a baby baby." Said Zack.

"I don't know if you can come with us Zack. I mean, we didn't know you twenty-five years ago." Said Chuckie.

"So, you guys metted me during that time, so I think I should be able to come along on this aventure too." Zack protested.

"We'll see, we'll have to talk to the Rugrats boss about that." Said Celrock.

"Oh no, we're not talking to Angelica about this." Snapped Zack.

"Not that boss Zack. The ones that are always correcting us when we mess up in that Rugrats bloopers story." Said Tommy.

"Oh, those peoples, I get it." Said Zack.

"And after we go back to the past and meet our mommies and daddies as little tiny babies for the length of two Dummi Bears episodes, maybe afterwards, just as the nice peoples who help make our show possible talked about how they made it possible after we went ten years into the foother, maybe after going twenty-five years in the past, those people can join together, for the length of one Dummi Bears episode, to have a union." Suggested Lil.

"That's a reunion dummy." Angelica corrected.

"Oh." Said Lil.

"That is a great idea. The cast and crew who worked on Rugrats, joining together for a half hour special, to have a twenty-five year reunion, where they look back at Rugrats, as well as other projects they've been involved in over the past twenty-five years. And with the revivals Nick is considering, they give us some hints as to what's to come in the foother, uh, I mean, future. Sorry, been spending a bit of too much time with the babies over there." Said Celrock, as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Kimi.

"And I can tell you that some of your voice actresses spent a lot of their time post Rugrats cancelation producing Curious George episodes, as they went on to provide the voices for some of them." Commented Celrock.

"Well I don't know about this aventure to the past. I think I'd like to celebrate our twenty-fifth anniversary, picking dandelions and playing in the nice safe backyard where nothing bad can happen." Said Chuckie.

"You always wanna do that Chuckie, don't you wanna do something really exciting? Like, we have a Live aventure show! I don't think I gotted to be in that, cuz Tommy made the people ater thingy before they went to Paris! Yeah! How about a Live aventure, with me and Dil in it." Suggested Kimi.

"You mean, that's what you wanna do to celebrate twenty-five years Kimi?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh huh." Kimi replied.

"Just give me a batch of mud, a bunch of wormies, and Reptar, and we'll have the bestest twenty-five year anniversary party ever." Commented Phil.

"Nuh huh, I wanna go somewhere that's all prettyful, with no bugs. Member, I stopped eating bugs when we metted the Strawberries." Said Lil.

"Did not Lillian, you started eating them again after we got back home." Argued Phil.

"Did too Phillip." Argued Lil.

"Did not!" Argued Phil.

"Did too!" Argued Lil.

"Would you two put a lid on it?" Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs.

Phil and Lil shut their mouths immediately, uninterested in possibly getting the worst of Angelica's angry wraft.

"Well, I'll just simply say, that as long as I can do more than just poop and drool to celebrate the twenty-five year anniversary, I'll be happy. I mean, playing for a whole day in the sandbox sounds like fun to me." Said Dil.

"Wait a minute, that's not how you celebrate an anniversary." Griped Angelica.

"We can celebrate however we want to Angelica." Commented Susie.

"Though I must admit, so far, Tommy came up with the bestest idea on how to celebrate out of all of us." Said Zack.

"Thanks Zack." Tommy replied.

"It just goes to show you, even after nearly twenty-five years, some things, never change." Said Celrock, as she led the toddlers out of the living room, up the stairs to get them ready for their nap, as Angelica and Susie sat back on the couch, and watched what remained of the episode of The Cynthia Team that Didi got playing for them on Netflicks on the TV while this entire conversation was going on.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: Just as I need a break from Rugrat Bloopers, I am finding that I'm just about ready to end this story, but not until we're up to 30 chapters and 100 reviews. So, I'll be releasing one more chapter in this story before calling it quit. So if you haven't asked any questions in a good while, and you're itching to ask a question, you might wanna do so, before the opportunity is suspended for a good while. By now, you should know what to do, so, good luck with coming up with some questions to ask, and I shall return, with the final chapter of this story, sometime prior to March 1, 2016. And as usual, be looking for other stories and chapters in incomplete stories, coming soon. And oh yeah, Anthony is owned by Sovietlollipop, Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by JJJB, Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, and Hazel is owned by HazelNutSwirl. Figured I'd better cover myself, since those OC's were briefly mentioned in this chapter.


	30. Bonus, Finale, for Now

Author's Note: Well, we've done it. What will be at this time, the last and final chapter of this story, will soon, be coming your way. Chances are you will laugh and cry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless, and I'm sorry if it appears so late in the day. This is what happens when you grow tired when you're about ready to sit down and write, taking a three hour nap that lasts most of the afternoon. Anyway, it's time now, so let's get started.

Chapter 30, Bonus, Finale, for now

Today was a very big day for the original Rugrats characters, along with King Peter Albany of the Confederacy. Everyone knew since the beginning of the year that a crossover movie to star all of the 90's Nicktoon characters was in the works, thanks to a post on Variety, but little did all of the authors know just how true it was, until mid February, when it was finally confirmed. While most people in the world spent Valentine's Day, sharing candy with their love ones and going out to fancy meals, Peter and the Rugrats were packing, for what would be a big break for them, after being reduced to Fan Fiction for quite sometime. It all began on the evening of February 13, when Peter was checking through his email, to find an important message from Nickelodeon staff. It reminded Peter of the announcement made by Variety back at the beginning of the year, and for this reason, they were ready for the Rugrats characters, to come to Nickelodeon Studios, so that production on the film could begin, as while eventually, it would be moved to Paramount Productions with editional stuff happening at Klasky Csupo Animation, it would all be starting at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida, as introductions to the other Nicktoon characters being featured, along with screen tests, photo swaps, DVD signings, and several other little things, took place there. The email concluded asking that everyone get packed immediately, and to arrive no later than six p.m. on Presidents Day, as on their first night back at the studios, a big welcome back dinner would be held in their honor. For this dinner, they could invite any friends they wanted, under the understanding that while airfare would be paid for in terms of the trip going down there, everybody who wasn't Peter Albany or the original Rugrats characters, would have to pay the costs for their own hotel rooms for the night, and return airplane tickets to their homes.

When Peter heard about the dinner, he contacted all of the authors, the Wehrenbergs, the Barrows, who sadly declined the invitation, and the Halls out in Boston, inviting everybody to join him and the Rugrats, for one final celebration, before they would be overly busy for a while, in fact, too busy, to stop and answer a few questions. While Celrock didn't have any questions, she did want to give the toddlers one last hug, and wish them good luck on this new Nicktoons movie, and wanted to be there for the dinner. Theblindwriter95, Sovietlollipop, JerkyllHide, TCKing12, Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, Boris Yeltsin, and Olaughlinhunter though, all had some final questions they wanted to ask everyone, as well as wishing them good luck, and being there for that big welcome back dinner, so they all packed their bags, and agreed to join Peter and the others early on the morning of Presidents Day, to fly from California, to Florida.

The morning of the big trip finally arrived, and everyone congregated at the airport. Once everybody got through security and found the gate, theblindwriter95 jumped out of her seat, and ran over to Chuckie, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey! What's going on?" Chuckie asked in surprise, as he was startled by theblindwriter95.

"Oh Chuckie, I heard that you and the others are going to be busy making this new Nicktoons movie for a while, so before we don't talk to one another for a while, I just wanted to say how sorry I was for making you cry back when we met and I asked you that question about Christine Cavanaugh." Theblindwriter said apologetically.

"It's ok theblindwriter95, you didn't know it would make me sad." Chuckie replied.

"Oh, thank you, I'm glad you accept my apology." Theblindwriter95 replied, as she and Chuckie gave one another one more hug, before separating and finding seats to wait in till everyone was called up to start bording the airplane.

Theblindwriter95 found a seat near Angelica, Susie and the other babies, so sat down.

"Got anymore questions for us theblindwriter95?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I have one question for you guys while we wait. Have you, and by that I mean, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Susie and Angelica, all heard of Sofia the First and if she were to come to your world, would you like her?" Theblindwriter95 asked.

"Well theblindwriter95, we already know Princess Sofia because she's one of the Disney characters, as thanks to Peter, we know all of the Disney characters, and I have to say, she is very nice to us." Susie replied.

"Yeah! She plays with us, and sings songs." Tommy added.

"And she'll bring her bunny friend Clover to play, who likes to curl up right next to me. It's so cute." Chuckie added.

"And she likes all kinds of aminals." Phil added.

"Yeah!" Lil exclaimed, agreeing with her brother.

"I like it when she sings to us, she's gots a very prettyful voice." Dil said.

"And she thinks of the bestest games! Even her dresses are pretty!" Kimi commented with a smile.

"I don't know. She's ok, except she'll never let me wear her necklace. Her excuse, she promised her daddy she'd never take it off. Like what's gonna happen if she takes off that necklace and let's me wear it for a while. Her daddy gonna put her into time out forever? Make her live in the dungeon and get spankings every night, and eat nothing but yucky pieces of broccoli and meat? Ha, it's not like I wouldn't give it back." Angelica said.

"How do we know that Angelica? You'd probably just keep her amulet for yourself, getting Sofia into a world of trouble." Zack commented.

"What do you know, you're just a dumb baby." Angelica scoffed.

"Don't call me dumb! You know how much I hate that. Honestly, I'm actually kind of glad you're disappearing for a while to go be in this Nicktoons movie. Hate to break it to you Angelica, but I'm gonna miss you the least of all. And oh yeah, when the movie comes out in theaters and my aunty takes me to see it, remind me to close my eyes every time you come on to the screen, and to put a new dime into my piggy bank every time you call the babies dumb in this upcoming film. If I earn enough dimes to buy you some broccoli, I'll make sure there's a big batch of broccoli cookies made by yours truly and Olaughlinhunter when you return home after this movie is finished." Zack said.

"Go ahead and try." Angelica said angrily, crossing her arms and looking away from the furious blond toddler, who was sitting across the way.

"Look Angelica, I understand you're jealous of Princess Sofia because she wears a beautiful amulet that allows her to talk to animals and makes princesses appear if her tears spill on to it, but it's not yours, and you can't keep taking things that don't belong to you. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson in this new movie." Susie said.

"And hopefully you Carmichael, will stop being such a goody goody, and admitting that I'm better than you at everything, by the time this dumb old movie is done!" Angelica argued.

"Ok ok, girls! Stop! Susie is right Angelica, Sofia's amulet is her's, and she's not going to share it with you. So I suggest you let it go, because getting to wear her necklace, is not going to ever happen." Theblindwriter95 said, getting the girls to hush up.

"Besides, I have a question for Angelica." Sovietlollipop said, as he came over carrying a cherry doughnut and a coffee, and taking a dseat in an empty chair that was adjacent to Angelica's right.

The blond pigtailed girl turned her gaze away from Susie and theblindwriter95 to see what Sovietlollipop wanted.

"So sovietlollipop, what's your question?" Angelica asked.

"My question for you is, what would you do if you lived in the same orphanage with the Mega Babies?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Hmmm." Angelica said, as she sat back in her chair and thought of a good answer to his question.

"Well, if I lived in the orphanage with those dumb mega babies, they wouldn't have any time to go fight crime or whatever they do, because they'd be working for me. Yeah that's right, they'd have to take orders from me, and they'd have to give me all of their candy, cookies, and Pal Chips or whatever they're called, and all they'd get are the coconut flavored candies and cookies, cuz, I hate coconut!" Angelica replied.

"Oh, I see. Well Angelica, I should warn you, those pal chips are very gassy." Sovietlollipop warned.

"Gassy? Hah! I'm not afraid of a little gas. I'm not a dumb baby." Angelica said with a smerk.

As Angelica and Sovietlollipop were having their conversation, JerkyllHyde was sitting over with the adults, striking up a conversation with Kira.

"Hey Kira; I'm not sure I should ask you this, but have you ever told Kimi about Japan's role in World War II? Pearl Harbor, for example." JerkyllHyde asked.

"Oh goodness JerkylHyde, no. Kimi is much too little to be learning about that stuff right now, as she's barely three-years-old as it is. But when she's old enough and ready, there's a pretty good chance I will tell her about that, as it's an important part of history both, where the world and her family are concerned. Her great grandfather on her biological father, and my x husband, Hiro's side of the family, fought in World War II at Pearl Harbor in fact." Kira replied.

"Fascinating!" JerkyllHyde said, as an announcer came on over a loud speaker.

"Flight 204 for Orlando, Florida, is ready to bored. When I call your row, please get in line at the entrance of the airplane, and have your tickets ready." An announcer said over a loud speaker.

The rows of seats were called one by one, as all of the passengers, including the Rugrats, their families, the OC's and authors, all gathered up their things and got in line to bored the plane. Once everybody was seated and had their carry on luggage stored away beneath the seat in front of them or in the overhead compartments, they buckled their seatbelts, and listened to the flight attendant give that long boring list of instructions about emergency stuff on the plane, from the airmasks,to the exits over the wings, to the seat doubling as a floatation device, and so on. Once the instructions were given, the plane taxied down the runway, and took off to the sky. Soon, they were up in the air, turning off the seatbelt fascin sign, and giving everyone the ok to use their electronic devices and roam around the cabin freely. Once this had been announced, TCKing12 stood up out of his seat and faced everybody, like he were about to make a huge speech.

"Everyone, what do you think of Nickelodeon considering bringing back several of its 90's classic programs as revivals or reboots in the coming year?" TCKing12 asked.

Tommy's face lit up with excitement.

"We're really excited about it, right guys?" Tommy asked everyone.

"Right!" The rest of the characters replied in unison.

"After all, that's why we're taking this trip, so the pups can have a third chance at stardom, fourth if you count that diaper commercial within our TV series, even if that whole incident left me with a splitting headache the rest of the day." Betty commented, as she ate what few peanuts the snack on the airplane had to offer, and took a sip of her double iced, mulka java, that she paid extra for, because thanks to the stupid security policies, beverages like that, were no longer offered for free.

"Everyone, who is your favorite Disney and Nickelodeon (besides you guys) characters?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I think we can all agree, that where Nickelodeon is concerned, our favorite characters are the Thornberrys. If it weren't for getting some help from them, we might still be on that island, and had never made it on to the Lipschitz cruise." Didi said.

Everyone except for Randy, Lucy, Lou, Lulu, Boris, Minca, Alisa, Buster and Edwin, all nodded their heads in agreement, as those people who didn't agree, were not there when that island mess happened, and the Thornberrys, came to the rescue.

"I like Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life." Randy replied.

"I'm partial to Catdog myself." Lucy commented.

"Well I like Ginger, from As Told by Ginger." Alisa said.

"I find Arnold from Hey Arnold to be pretty fascinating, with a lot of good advice for his friends." Buster said.

"I like Phoebe, she's really smart and knows a lot, even if she does let herself be pushed around by Helga." Edwin replied.

"I don't find any of these Nickelodeon characters fascinating, and I'm not at all happy that we have to star side by side with them in this upcoming dumb movie." Boris complained.

"Now Boris, stop complaining." Minca prompted.

"Hey, you were complaining to me all last night. Besides, in the old country we'd never be pressured into doing something so dumb." Boris continued.

"Yeah, I know I said that." Minca replied.

"Oh con flabbed, would you two put a sock in it? I don't care much for the other Nickelodeon characters either, but since it has taken nearly fifteen years for us to be casted for another movie, might as well, make the best of it." Lou commented.

"I couldn't agree better, though I do find Arnold's grandmother on Hey Arnold to be well, funny. She always makes me laugh." Lulu said.

"And what about Disney characters?" TCKing12 asked.

"I like Baloo from The Jungle Book." Randy replied.

"I like Baymax, from Big Hero Six." Lucy said.

"Well I like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." Howard replied.

"I like Hercules, wonderful hero." Betty said.

"I find Emperor Cuczo from The Emperor's New Groove interesting." Drew said.

"Well I like Rafiki from The Lion King." Charlotte replied.

"Well I've always liked Cinderella from Cinderella." Chas said.

"And I like all of them, but I do find Queen Maranda from Sofia the First to be quite nice." Kira commented.

"I like Belle, from Beauty and the Beast." Didi said.

"I find them all very interesting, but I'd have to say I am partial to Sully and Mike from Monsters Inc." Stu replied.

"Well I like good old Mickey Mouse." Lou said.

"Really? I like Mini Mouse." Lulu said.

"I like them all, but I guess my favorite would have to be Mulan." Boris replied.

"And I like Mrs. Pots from Beauty and the Beast." Minca said.

"I like Elsa from Frozen." Alisa said.

"I find Pocahontas pretty fascinating." Buster commented.

"I don't know, Genie from Aladdin is pretty funny." Edwin said.

"I'll always be partial to Snow White." Susie said.

"Oh yeah, we all like the characters in Snow White, right guys? My favorite is Dock the dwarf." Tommy said.

"I like Sneezy." Chuckie said.

"I like Dopy." Phil said.

"I like Sleepy, even if he does, well, make me, sleepy." Lil said, letting out a huge yawn.

"I like Happy!" Kimi exclaimed.

"And I like the evil queen. Not to mention, Melefecent, Ursula, and any female villan that should exist in the Disney movies. If it's a girl, and she's mean, I like her." Angelica said.

"And I like Tarzan, and am very thankful I didn't end up like him, only to live out my life with monkeys instead of garillas, which is what I would have done, if my brother hadn't stopped himself that time in the forrest and poured the banana baby food all over me." Dil said.

"I like Simba from The Lion King, he's so cute!" Zack exclaimed.

"And I like Ariel, from The Little Mermaid. She has the most gorgeous voice!" Aunty Celeste commented.

As soon as she had made her comment, a flight attendant was walking by with a cart of snacks, when she found that TCKing12, was blocking her path.

"Excuse me, but we're going to have to ask you to move and take a seat, we can't get by." The flight attendant said.

"Oh, sorry mam." TCKing12 said apologetically, as he took an empty seat next to Stu.

Once he was seated and buckled up, he turned his attention to Stu.

"So, Stu, what do you think about not getting paired with Didi in Lilnate03's Rugrats: Growing Up stories?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, uh, I'll admit, I don't like it very much, but at the same time, I wonder if I deserve somebody better than Didi, or if I haven't been all that good to her." Stu said.

"Oh Stu, you're just fine. It's your less than successful inventions that bug me, as they're constantly taking over the house!" Didi complained.

"Now calm down Deed, they only take up room in the basement." Stu argued.

"Which we could be using to store other stuff." Didi replied.

"Uh, TCKing12, I'll put it to you this way. It is LilNate03's story, so he can do whatever he wants, but if I had a choice, I'd rather remain with Didi forever." Stu replied.

"Oh Stu." Didi said with a smile, as the two of them leaned in, and shared a kiss, very thankful all of the kids were sitting in isles behind them, so they couldn't see what was going on.

"And now, my last question for everyone. What languages do each of you know?" TCKing12 asked.

"English!" Everyone replied.

"I know French too." Susie added.

"So do I. In fact, English is my second language, while Japanese is my first, and French is my third. And once Kimi knows English really well, I plan to also teach her Japanese and French." Kira replied.

"I know a little bit of French, but not enough to consider myself fluent, only a few words to get by." Chas commented.

"I know Spanish, and a little bit of Japanese from my days of taking Karate as a girl, and taking Spanish in school." Celeste replied.

"And I know Pig Latin." Betty replied.

Once Betty had responded, TCKing12 decided to lean back in his seat, close his eyes, and take a nap, as the flight was growing long and boring, seeing it was an eight hour flight from California to Florida, and at this point in the trip, it had only been an hour. It was at this time when Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, and Boris Yeltsin, all decided to go spend some time with the little ones, and keep them entertained. However, on Nairobi-harper's way to spend sometime with the toddlers, she stopped by where the parents were sitting, and asked all of the adults a question.

"I have a question for all of the adults, in particular, the parents, this includes Zack's aunt, since she is his legal guardian. For the parents - what do you think of your parenting skills?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well I think I did a fine job raising my daughter Didi, she makes a fine mother." Boris replied.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore Boris." Minca commented.

"Well, I think I did fine raising my boys, heck, it's thanks to them I won that ten-thousand dollar prize in America's Whackiest Home Movies, but sometimes, I wonder, if I hadn't been so busy with my job at my repair business when they were growing up, if they would get along better as adults." Lou commented.

"I think Lucy and I do a fine job of raising our kids. They're happy, healthy, and very well behaved." Randy said.

"I agree, my kids have learned a lot from me, and listen to what I have to say." Lucy said.

"Well, sometimes I wonder if I spoil Angelica a bit too much, but I know with my successful job as an investment banker, one day when I'm gone, I'll be able to leave behind plenty of money for Angelica to support herself if necessary." Drew said.

"I can't say I'm very proud of my parenting skills. I'm so busy I never get a chance to spend with her." Charlotte replied with a sad sigh.

"Well, we're happy to be like second parents to Angelica, and as for Tommy and Dil, thanks to what I've learned in Lipschitz, I'd say I'm an excellent parent." Didi said.

"And the boys love my inventions, I think I do a pretty good job too." Stu replied.

"I sometimes worry I'm not always doing what's best for Chuckie, but whenever I see him smile at me or give me a hug, it reassures me that somewhere along the line, I'm doing something right." Chas said.

"I've always been a wonderful mother to Kimi, and feel now, I'm doing a great job with Chuckie. I'll admit at first, we had a bit of trouble connecting, but after he got use to me and I got to know him, I feel I'm doing just fine." Kira said.

"I think Betty and I do a fine job of raising the twins." Howard said.

"Yeah, we make sure the pups are well taken care of, and I feel they couldn't be any happier." Betty added.

"It took me a little while to get the hang of parenting, once I became Zack's soul care provider after the fire destroyed his parents, also known as my brother and sister-in-law, but I agree with Chas in the fact of when I find Zack leading me over to his toys by grabbing my hand and leading me over to them, or spelling out the letters on something he sees, like a sign on the side of the road or a book, as well as giggling and giving me hugs, I know, that I too, am doing something right. And maybe at points, we do lose our kids, but they are only toddlers, they're going to run off and explore. At least, we've always managed to get them back in the end, and that's what matters most." Celeste explained.

By the time Celeste finished her speech, Nairobi-harper took an empty seat near Angelica, Susie, and the other toddlers, and decided to ask her other questions.

"I have a couple of questions for you guys too. My first one is, what jobs do you guys see yourselves working as adults?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well I wanna be a doctor just like my mommy." Susie said.

"I wanna be the President of America." Angelica replied.

"I wanna be an explorer, just like Nigel Strawberry!" Tommy cried excitedly.

"I wanna be a daddy, cuz it's the bestest job of all. And maybe work at one of those butterfly places, where people come inside, and watch butterflies fly around in a controlled environment place." Chuckie said.

"Oh yeah, I think Rosie toldid me about a trip she took to one one time. It's called Magic Wing, and she showed me a picture of her sitting outside, with a butterfly resting on her finger, and another one, with a blue and orange striped butterfly, resting on her nose." Tommy commented.

"Well I wanna drive Hubert and collect all of the garbage in the world when I'm all growed up. Or maybe scoop up horse poop." Phil said.

"I wanna make pies when I'm all growed up." Lil said.

"And I wanna tell stories, maybe even be a movie star when I'm all growed up. Maybe I can be in a Reptar movie, or play one of the Dummi Bears, now that, sounds like fun!" Kimi exclaimed.

"I don't know what I wanna do, but if it comes down to it, I could always explore the world with my brother. We could be, Pickles Explorers, greatest aventurers in the whole wild world!" Dil exclaimed.

"That's a great idea Dilly." Tommy commented.

"And I wanna be a teacher, and teach kids their letters and numbers." Zack said.

"Wow! Those all sound like great career choices. Hope they all work out." Nairobi-harper said.

"Thanks. Say, what do you wanna be when you're all growed up Nairobi-harper?" Zack asked.

Nairobi-harper let out a small sigh of disappointment.

"What's wrong Nairobi-harper, don't you know what you wanna do?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I do. I wanna be a writer, maybe writing books, or episodes for cartoons, but my parents want me to be an ingineer because it makes more money." Nairobi-harper said.

"And you don't wanna be an ingineer?" Chuckie asked.

"No! I don't!" Nairobi-harper cried.

Tommy stood up out of his seat and faced Nairobi-harper with a determined look in his eye.

"You know what Nairobi-harper, if you don't wanna be a Ingineer, whatever that is, well, you shouldn't have to be. You should do a job that makes you happy. So go out there and be the bestest writer you can be." Tommy encouraged.

Zack nodded in agreement.

"You know what Tommy, you're right. I should go out there and be a writer. And if my parents disown me because they can't be happy that I'm doing what makes me happy, well, as they say, tough luck tuss. Thanks Tommy, you're the bestest." Nairobi-harper said, as she leaned down and kissed the top of Tommy's forehead, making the three-year-old purpled haired toddler blush.

"So, what's your other question for us Nairobi-harper?" Tommy asked.

"My other question for you guys is, do you see yourselves married to anyone in the future? If so, who?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"I don't know." Susie replied.

"Oh that's easy, John Claud, he's the bestest!" Angelica replied.

"Are you talking about your neighbor you met at the end of the 'Angelica's in Love' episode?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Of course! Who else would I be talking about, dummy." Angelica snapped.

"Hmmm, I hope Emma comes back, or maybe that girl Margaret in my preschool class would be nice to marry, she is really sweet." Chuckie said.

Overhearing Chuckie's comment about Margaret, theblindwriter95, who was sitting in the isle across the way, smiled to herself.

"_How sweet, Chuckie has a crush on my OC._" Theblindwriter95 thought to herself, as she continued to read her Braille magazine she brought with her on the airplane.

"Oh that's an easy one. I wanna marry Rosie." Tommy said.

"I wanna marry Hazel, the buttery blond haired Goddess, who loves wormies just as much as I do." Phil said, licking his lips and leaning back in his seat, as he blushed a deep red.

"Phillip, I thought I was your wormie eating partner." Lil said.

"You are, but I can't marry my sister Lillian, it's just not right." Phil argued.

"Yes you can Phillip." Lil argued.

"No you can't Lillian." Phil argued.

"You two, stop it! Phil's right, brothers and sisters can't get married, but I do think that you and Hazel would make a great couple." Nairobi-harper said.

"Thanks Nairobi-harper." Phil replied.

Just then, Lil leaned in towards Nairobi-harper and whispered something in her ear.

"Someday, I hope to marry Chuckie, cuz he's so cute. But please, keep this a secret. I don't want Chuckie to find out, well, not yet anyway." Lil whispered.

"No worries Lil, your secret is safe with me." Nairobi-harper whispered back.

Just then, Kimi decided to lean in and whisper something to Nairobi-harper.

"Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Kimi whispered.

"Yes." Nairobi-harper whispered.

"I wanna marry Zack." Kimi whispered.

"I had a feeling you and Zack might have something for each other." Nairobi-harper whispered.

"Yeah, but please, don't tell him. I wanna tell him when I'm good and ready." Kimi whispered.

"Ok." Nairobi-harper whispered back, giving Kimi a little hug.

"When I'm all growed up, I wanna marry Elaina, the little sister of Zadon, one of the kids in Tommy's preschool class." Dil said.

Just then, Zack leaned in and whispered something to Nairobi-harper.

"Don't tell no one, but someday, I hope to marry Kimi. She's the bestest thing that ever happened to me." Zack whispered.

"Don't you worry Zack, your secret is safe with me." Nairobi-harper whispered back.

No sooner had she done this, when her stomach started to growl.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"My stomach, I think I'm getting hungry. I'm gonna go sit back in my original seat, but I'll catch you guys later, ok?" Nairobi-harper said.

"Ok, bye Nairobi-harper." Tommy said, just as DemonAloisTrancy came over, and sat down in the empty seat that was once occupied by Nairobi-harper, just as Nairobi-harper made her way back to her seat, and got the flight attendant's attention to get her some lunch.

"Hi DemonAloisTrancy." Tommy greeted, as she sat down.

"Hey Tommy, enjoying the flight?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Yeah, but it's kind of long." Tommy replied.

"Yeah when are we gonna get there?" Chuckie asked.

"Not for a while, but I have a bunch of questions to ask you guys to help pass the time." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Well, what's your firstest question for us then?" Tommy asked, as the flight attendant came around, and gave everybody some luhnch.

Each of the kids were given lunch packs consisting of individual pepperoni pizzas, some cheese and crackers, cut up apple, and a sugar cookie covered in chocolate icing along with a juice box, while DemonAloisTrancy got a ham and cheese sub, with a can of Coke. After they ate their lunch for a few minutes, Angelica starting with her cookie while nobody was looking, DemonAloisTrancy asked her first question.

"My first question is for Phil and Lil. Where were you during the episodes "A Visit From Lipschitz" and "What the Big People Do"?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Me and Lillian were home eating dinner on the day the Lipschitz came. That morning when our mommy took us to play, Tommy's mommy said something about that Lipschitz person coming to their house, and our mommy got all mad." Phil explained.

"Yeah, we didn't even get to play with Tommy and Chuckie that day cuz our mommy didn't wanna be there when the Lipschitz showed up, so we lefted right away, not to come back to play again for a while." Lil added.

"And I think on the day when Tommy and Chuckie imagined what growed up life would be like after playing with his mommy's lipstick, and Angelica busting them, or at least, that's what they toldid us, me and Lillian had to go get our rooster shots, I mean, booster shots." Phil said.

"Oh, I see. That does bring me to another question for you two then. What was it like when you both got your first booster shots?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"It hurted when they sticked me with the needle." Lil said.

"Yeah, it hurted me too, but at least afterwards, we gotted stickies and lollipops, and after we had a nice nappy, we felt all better." Phil said.

"Yeah." Lil added.

"Wow, very interesting. Also, my last question for Phil and Lil, before I move on to the rest of you guys is, since I know Chuckie, Kimi, and Tommy have before I was wondering if you've ever been to Daycare?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Yep, we have. That's where we learndid how to do a dance called the Hokey Pokey!" Lil exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think we made a comment about that when we learndid about Cha Cha Cha when we all went looking for Lady Luck for Tommy's grandpa." Phil added.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Now that you mention it, I do recall that line from the Lady Luck episode when you guys mentioned how the Cha Cha Cha was kind of like that dance you two learned in daycare, the Hokey Pokey." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Uh huh." Phil and Lil replied in unison.

"So, what else you got for us?" Tommy asked.

"Well, my next question is for you and Chuckie. After Angelica scared you at the end of "What the Big People Do", did you guys have nightmares? I know I did when I was younger." DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Uh, I can't remember now." Tommy replied.

"Oh did I have nightscares for a while, but I always have nightscares." Chuckie said.

"True, there is that." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Also, for you Chuckie, what was your first birthday like?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Oh gosh, I don't member much about that except, the only person to show up was Angelica, who was two, and there's nobody who suffered worser from the terrible twos than Angelica. She broked my balloon, ated my piece of birthday cake, and then, when I opened my present from my daddy, a brown stuffed teddy bear, Angelica proceeded to snatch it out of my hand, and toss it away in the park. I had to crawl off and find it, and by the time I did, somebody's dog had come along, and chewed it all up. It was the worstest birthday ever, and I was glad to have knowed Phil and Lil by my second one. Even if they did argue a lot, they were much nicer than Angelica." Chuckie said.

"Awe, well glad your second birthday was better than your first one." DemonAloisTrancy commented.

"Yeah, me too." Chuckie said.

"So Chuckie, when was the first time you couldn't see before you got your glasses?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"I know it was after I started walking. I waked up one morning and everything around me looked kind of fuzzy. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make the fuzziness go away, and thought everything was growing hairs and turning into monsters. Even worser, I kept running into the walls and furniture, and probably sat down a bazillion times that day with ice on my head. It was also the firstest time I gotted a booboo where I had to wear a sticky on my finger, the one I was referring to when I explained about booboos to Tommy that time after I returned from visiting my grandma and grandpa, and Tommy said he'd shiveral up and get an inflection, cuz he got a booboo while I was away." Chuckie explained.

"Oh you mean the events at the end of "The First Cut?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I gotted that booboo cuz I tripped and fell, causing my finger to get wedged beneath a closed door, cutting it on the rough bottom of the door. My daddy had to put medicine and a sticky on it, and after a day of injuries, he toldid me we'd be going to get me my firstest pair of glasses. So the nextest day, we did, and everything looked nice and clear again, no more hairs coming out of the furniture and walls, and when I ripped off my sticky at bathtime, the blood didn't come out no more, meaning my cut was gone too." Chuckie explained.

"Wow! What a day! I'm glad getting glasses made it all better though." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Me too." Chuckie said.

"My next question is for Tommy. How did you feel switching from a crib to a bed?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"I liked it! I mean, sure I could let myself out of my crib with my stewdriver, but it was nice not having to do that no more, and it made me feel really growed up. Also, my mommy and daddy did this when my little sister, who turned out to be Dilly, would be coming along. I was ok with sharing my crib with my little sister, but after getting Dilly, especially when he was first there, before that forrest aventure when he cried so much, I still had trouble sleeping some nights, but at least we had our own beds. If we had to share a crib during that time, I don't know what I would have done, in fact, I don't even think about what I might have done to Dilly at that rate." Tommy said.

"Do you think you would have, drug him out of bed and made him sleep in a closet or something?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, but glad I never had to do that." Tommy said.

"I was also wondering, if you actually escaped from Golden Apple Daycare do you think you and the others would have made it home?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"I've always wondered that too, but yes, I think I would have. And thinking back on it, well, my big aventure actually happened in the forrest after Dil was born, but if I had escaped from dayscare, it would have happened way before that. I would have just, founded the magic lizard a bit sooner, making my wish to go home, and never go back there again." Tommy said.

"Yeah, and I bet ya "The Big House," would have been either a 22 minute episode, or the first hour long special, beating out "Runaway Reptar." DemonAloisTrancy said.

Celrock, who was walking by her seat when returning from the bathroom, overheard DemonAloisTrancy's comment.

"Pardon me, but I overheard you and Tommy talking just now, and based on what he said, I agree with you. Had he actually escaped from Golden Apple Daycare, and had to look for the magic lizard way before Dil was born to get home, yeah, that episode would have most likely, become the first hour long special, topping "Runaway Reptar," for sure!" Celrock agreed, as she made her way back to her seat.

"So, anything else you wanted to ask us DemonAloisTrancy?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I've got one more question for you Tommy. Do you remember when your mommy and daddy first got Spike or were you too little?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Hmmm, I think they gotted Spike before I was born, so sadly, I don't remember that." Tommy replied.

"Now I have a couple of questions for Dil. My first one being, when was the first time you met the McNulty brothers as a one year old?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Oh, that one's easy. It was around the time our Reptar wagon got stolen by those boys and their cousin who was visiting from out of town, and Chuckie had to help us get it back, getting him, Tommy and Zack the Reptar cereal prize." Dil explained.

"Oh yeah, 'The Case of the Missing Reptar Wagon,' I do remember that story now on Fan Fiction. Anyway, my other question for you is, have you had your chicken poxes yet?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Nope." Dil replied.

"So, you got any questions for me?" Kimi asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do! I seen in the All Grown Up episode "Petition This" a photo of you crying while being potty trained. My question which is basically two is Was this right after you turned two at the end of Rugrats and why were you crying?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

Kimi thought about her answer for a minute before responding.

"Oh yeah, I now remember what you're talking about. Yeah, right after I turndid two, mommy and daddy started getting me potty trained. It was also around the time when Tommy and his family were dealing with that Gray Plague stuff, the time he lived away with his mommy some place, and we didn't see him and Dil for a while. Naturally, I was having trouble learning how to use the potty, and Chuckie told me the story of his potty training experience, and how Tommy stuck by him the whole time. When I heardid that story, I broke down crying because I was sad that Tommy couldn't be there to help me, thanks to that plague and everything that was going on with his mommy and daddy at the time. And if you're wondering how a picture of that got into the mix, Zack was playing with one of those throw away cameras that I guess his aunty acquired, and he was having fun, being a photographer that day he spent with us. And I guess, at sometime or another when we weren't around, he showed the pictures to Tommy, if you saw it in that AGU series when we're biggerer." Kimi explained.

"Wow, well, that explains a lot." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Yeah, and, I can tell you how Tommy ended up with that picture." Celrock said, as DemonAloisTrancy was getting out of the vacated seat, to return to her original one.

"How?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Remember when Zack moved away to Wheeling right before all events in All Grown Up took place, and he made a scrapbook for the Rugrats?" Celrock asked.

"Uh huh, in 'The Memory Shall Remain,' yeah, I remember." DemonAloisTrancy agknowledged.

"Well, before it was used for the slide show at Chas and Kira's ten year wedding anniversary, it was originally placed into that scrapbook that Zack gave to the gang, and Tommy was the one who decided to hold on to it. Chances are, he scanned it into the computer, and used it for the slide show." Celrock said.

"Makes sense then. And thanks for answering all of my questions!" DemonAloisTrancy said to the toddlers.

"You're welcome DemonAloisTrancy." Tommy said.

"I'm gonna go back to my original seat, but I'll be sure to catch up with you guys when we get to our destination." DemonAloisTrancy said, as she walked down the isle back to her seat, and Boris Yeltsin, who was returning from the bathroom at this point, decided to sit near the toddlers, where DemonAloisTrancy had been previously sitting.

"Oh, hi Boris Yeltsin." Zack said.

"Hey Zack, how's the flight going? I find it kind of long." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Oh it's going ok, but I do agree, it's kind of long. But not to worry, at least we have each other to talk to." Zack said.

"Yeah, we do, which reminds me, I've got a bunch of questions." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Like what?" Phil asked.

"Well Phil and Lil, I'm curious, where were you guys during the episodes, Spike Runs Away and Man of the House?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh yeah, when Tommy's dog ran away, me and Phillip were visiting our grandma, our mommy's mommy." Lil said.

"And when Tommy's daddy went away and he had to be the man of the house, we were spose to come play that day, but me and Lillian were sick. Not the stuffy nose kind, the kind where no matter how much food, mud, wormies and bugs you eat, you just, throw it all back up." Phil said.

"Ug! That's never any fun. Did you have a nice time at your grandma's though?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Uh huh. She gave us lots of hugs, and cookies to eat." Lil replied.

"How nice!" Boris Yeltsin commented.

"What else do you wanna ask us Boris Yeltsin?" Kimi asked.

"Well Kimi, I'm curious, which of Chuckie's friends would you say you get along with the most?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh, that's easy! I get along with all of them, but I'd say the one I get along with the most is Zack." Kimi replied.

Hearing this, Zack's face turned a bright red as he smiled, glancing in Kimi's direction.

"I had a feeling that you and Zack were pretty close friends, and now, I know for sure." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"Yeppers, he's the bestest!" Kimi added.

"Anyway, my next question is for Susie. Where were you during the episode Finsterella, and, how would it be different if you were in the episode?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I probably would have ruined the episode, because I would have confirmed it to Chuckie that while he has a stepmom and a stepsister, they're very nice. Or maybe, I would have been in his dream, and the dream would have continued on to the party, where we would have shared a dance, just as Cinderella and the prince do in the original story, only the roles would have been reversed, with me as the princess, and Chuckie wearing a pair of glass boots, and in that case, his fairy Bob Brother would have granted the wishes like in the original story, rather than giving that speech about if he could save his daddy in Paris, he could do anything speech. Unfortunately, I had a cold, so couldn't go to the party to see the official adoption of Chuckie and Kimi to Kira and Chas." Susie said with a sigh.

"Well I'm glad you're all better, and that would have been an interesting twist on the episode, had you been in it. And maybe since Chuckie's a boy, instead of wearing glass slippers to the party, he would have worn a pair of glass boots instead, and the spells would ware off at sunset instead of midnight, since you guys can't tell time, and the party took place during the day." Boris Yeltsin suggested.

"That's a great idea." Zack commented.

"Yeah! You should ask Nairobi-harper to do an alternate take on the Finsterella episode with what you just came up with." Tommy suggested.

"I'll make sure to PM her later, and send in my story request." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Anything else you wanna ask us?" Angelica asked impatiently.

"No worries Angelica, we'll be landing pretty soon, but I have one final question for all of you. Any favorite bloopers from the latest chapter of Rugrat Bloopers?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well I liked the one from The Odd Couple, where I turndid the TV to a basketball game instead of Reptar." Tommy said.

"I'm not sure which blooper I like, I guess, all of them." Dil said.

"I liked the one in Back to School, where I pretend to act like a baby baby." Kimi said.

"I liked that one too, even if Kimi, did steel my line." Phil said.

"Well I liked the one where I have Angelica put a diapie on me in the Trading Phil episode." Lil said.

"I liked the scene when I dressed up like a baby to trick the babies in the Back to School episode." Angelica said.

"I liked the Kwanzaa one, where I'm upset about not getting a job, so everyone dresses me up as a baby. You all got me to laugh." Susie said.

"And uh, I liked the blooper from Mother's Day, where I ran off to the bathroom and stood up to Angelica, even if I did make her cry." Chuckie said.

"Yeah all of the bloopers were good. Even the one from Passover, where the door is slammed shut again, this time, by Stu. Yeah, that was a good story, and now, I better understand why it took nine months to fully produce a Rugrats episode. Let's just say, you guys had some pretty hilarious rehearsals when getting ready for your show. I'm sorry I couldn't watch you guys produce the episodes originally! I would have been laughing so hard, I would have probably wet my pants!" Boris Yeltsin said.

All of the toddlers started laughing, as the pilot came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to be landing pretty soon, so please make sure you're in your original seats, and have your seatbelts fassoned. Thank you." The pilot said over the loud speaker, as Boris Yeltsin made his way back to his original seat, and folded up his tray table, stashing the mp3 player he had out away in his backpack, and stuffing it back beneath the seat in front of him.

"We're almost there kids, everybody got your seatbelts fassoned?" Peter shouted from a few isles ahead.

"Yes." All of the toddlers, Susie, and Angelica replied back.

Soon, the plane landed, and everybody started getting off with their carry on items. They made their way into the Orlando Florida Airport, as they headed to baggage claim, to pick up their suitcases. Once everyone had their luggage, they made their way outside to the parking lot, where a long line of yellow cabs were waiting. One of the drivers got out, and approached Peter Albany, who was at the front of the line.

"Are you the crew that's heading to Nickelodeon Studios?" The driver asked.

"Yes sir." Peter replied, as he pulled out his checkbook, and paid the cab fare for the Wehrenbergs and authors that were going, since Peter and the original Rugrats were being paid for by Nickelodeon. Once the payment had been made, everybody split off into groups, and got into the ten taxi cabs that had arrived. While most of the authors were able to pile into one cab, Sovietlollipop decided to ride with Angelica's family to the studio, while Olaughlinhunter, decided to ride with Tommy's family, because he had a question for Dil, that he didn't get a chance to ask him on the airplane, because Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, and Boris Yeltsin, monopolized the bulk of the flight with their questions.

Soon, everyone was ready to head to the studio, so the cabs left the airport and made their way there. Once the airport was out of sight, Olaughlinhunter turned to Dil.

"Hey Dil, did you have a good flight?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we're finally on our way to the studio now." Dil replied.

"Me too, this dinner sounds great! I'm starving! Anyway, I have a question for you Dil. What was your first ever adventure with Tommy and the gang when you were finally old enough to go on their adventures? Not counting the one you went to in The Rugrats Movie when you were a baby baby." Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, my firstest aventure I ever went on with my brother and the gang, had to be when we played Jungle Explorers in the park, a short time after my brother got over a really bad cold, and we met our newest friend, Bobby Generic. I wanted the jungle to have aliums, keeping in mind this took place after Phil and Lil dropped me on my head, thanks to Gloria, and I honestly thought, aliums existed." Dil said.

"Oh wow, very interesting." Olaughlinhunter commented, just as the cab pulled up to the doors of Nickelodeon Studios.

Everybody got out of the cabs, grabbed up their stuff, and made their way inside, where crowds of cheering fans, nearly trampled the toddlers and their parents.

"Oh my!" Didi cried, as a huge group of young girls ran up to her, nearly knocking Tommy out of her arms.

She put him down, at which point, he spotted Rosie across the room, so ran over to her.

"Rosie!" Tommy cried, as he gave her a hug.

"Tommy!" Rosie cried back with a huge smile.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Well I wasn't gonna miss the big dinner welcoming my bestest baby boyfriend back to Nickelodeon Studios before you start making this new Nicktoons movie. Peter toldid my parents, and we came to see you." Rosie explained.

"Wow! Thanks!" Tommy said, as the two toddlers gave one another a hug.

At that point, Olaughlinhunter caught up to them.

"Well hello Olaughlinhunter, long time no see." Shannon said.

"Hello Shannon, how are you?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Excited for our friends, but exhausted, as we just had a long day of traveling here from Boston." Shannon replied.

"We had a long day traveling from California, but I'm glad we made it, and, I can smell the food from here." Olaughlinhunter commented, as his stomach gurgled.

"Me too, it smells delicious!" Shannon commented, as everybody made their way to a dining room, set with several long rectangular tables draped with tie dyed table cloths.

Everybody found a seat and sat down, Olaughlinhunter being very thankful, he was sitting at the same table as the Halls and the Rugrats. Once everyone was seated, and waiting for the host of the party to come out and introduce themselves, and start bringing out food, Olaughlinhunter decided to pass the time, by asking some questions.

"While we wait, I have some questions for everyone at my table. To all of the adults, what do you think of the upcoming Oscars and their nominations?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well I'm pleased to announce that the Dummi Bears has been chosen to receive another Oscar this year for best cartoon show. Too bad I had to come film the Nicktoons movie, and won't be able to be at the awards show." Randy said.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry too, but it was nice of Paul Gaspy to go and accept the award on your behalf." Lucy said.

"Let's just say that food fight at my house changed that man." Randy said.

"Well I'm delighted with all of the Oscar nominations for this year." Stu commented.

"Uh, me too." Howard added.

All of the other adults nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree, and yes, that is very nice of Paul to accept the award on your behalf, and give it to you at the next dinner you two have together or something, once production on the Nicktoons film is finished." Olaughlinhunter said.

Before Olaughlinhunter could ask another question, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around in his chair at the table, to find Arnold and Gerold standing behind him.

"Hi Olaughlinhunter, we're sorry to bother you, but while we were rehearsing scenes for our new movie coming out, a stage manager let us know you were coming tonight for the welcome back dinner for the Rugrats, in preparation for the Nicktoons movie." Arnold said.

"And while we had a five minute water break, we wanted to come out here and say congratulations on completeing Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz." Gerold added.

"So, I guess we'll be seeing you at the next end of the year Fan Fiction Awards ceremonies for 2016, 2017." Arnold said.

"You sure will, and thank you! Good luck to you guys in the Nicktoons movie. You'll have to let me know how it is, working with the Rugrats on a huge production." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Oh we're not in the Nicktoons movie, we're in our own movie, the one that got canceled so many years ago, where I go off to the jungles of San Larenzo, to look for my parents." Arnold said.

"Oh yes, I do believe I remember hearing about that. Well good luck to you, I'll be sure to check out the movie when it's released." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Thanks Olaughlinhunter." Gerold said, as Arnold looked down at his watch.

"Come on Gerold, we need to get back to rehearsing." Arnold said, nudging Gerold in the shoulder.

"Uh, sorry guys, we have to go. Good luck everyone." Gerold called, as he and Arnold left the room and returned to the stage where their movie was being shot.

Once they were out of sight, Olaughlinhunter turned his attention back to his table mates.

"Sorry about that." Olaughlinhunter said.

"It's ok Olaughlinhunter." Tommy said.

"That was nice of Arnold and Gerold to congratulate you on finishing your story." Chuckie said.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Olaughlinhunter said.

"So what else did you want to ask us?" Susie asked.

"Well, I have a question for all of the little ones. Have you all finally seen The Wiz Live! and what did you think?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes we have, and we all thought it was wonderful!" Zack replied, everybody else, nodding their heads in agreement.

After that, Olaughlinhunter turned his gaze towards the Hall family.

"Yes?" Terry asked.

"I have a question for both, you, and your wife Shannon. Has Stu and Didi told you about Tommy's first slumber party?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"No, but I'll be sure to bring it up with them at dinner tonight. I'm also curious if they know a dentist out in California named Doctor Homer, who's very unsanitary and doesn't seem to do as good of a job as his cousin, Rosie's dentist, also named Doctor Homer, but she's a female, and lives in the Boston area." Shannon said.

Overhearing this, Didi turned her attention to Shannon.

"Yes, he's our dentist in fact." Didi replied.

"I can't stand him. The guy wants me to get braces to fix a crossbite. As you can see, it's been over two years, and I still haven't gotten them." Stu muttered.

"I see." Terry commented.

"And he recommended we wean Tommy from the bottle at barely a year old! I went with his recommendation for a day, but changed my mind after seeing how upset he was." Didi said.

"Have you guys been back to see him since?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, but he recommended the same treatment for Dil, as it was for Dil's first checkup, and he threw his binky in the trash right in front of him. Tommy, having a terrible twos moment, messed up his office, dumping the trash out on to the floor, to which I grew disgusted, and almost didn't take him to Zack's first birthday party later on that day. Doctor Homer didn't even get far with examining Dil, because he was sucking on the binky when we entered his office. Fed up by everything that happened, I snatched up my kids, stormed out of that dentist office, and haven't been back there since. We're now taking them to see Joyce Griff, who's a much better dentist, and does things properly. She even has a son named Stanley, who will sometimes come to work with her, and he shows Tommy and Dil this book he has that he calls the Great Big Book of Everything, which has lots of facts about animals in it." Didi explained.

"Well, honestly, the Doctor Homer in your area seriously needs to be fired." Shannon said.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Whenever we're finished with production on this upcoming Nicktoons movie, I'm going to see that this happens." Didi protested.

"Good for you." Shannon commented.

"And what's this about Tommy's first slumber party?" Terry asked.

"Well we invited my brother Drew and my niece Angelica. While my father, Tommy and Angelica took a nap, the three of us sat downstairs and talked." Stu explained.

"At dinner time, I made us burgers and fries. Everyone seem to enjoy their dinner, except for Tommy, who I was feeding some strained spinach to. Poor little guy was moaning and sneezing, he didn't feel good at all! So I put him to bed early, and later, went back to check on him when Angelica came to get ready for bed, to find he had a terrible fever." Didi added.

"We were up all night, trying to find cures to get him well. My father recommended some trick he used on me as a child, where you put a sock on his head, hold him upside down, and feed him apple sauce. He called it, Applesauce Everywhere. Recalling it didn't work for me as a kid, we didn't do it." Stu continued.

"So as usual when I don't know where to turn, I turned to the expert, Doctor Lipschitz, who recommended we sing Tommy a lullaby." Didi said.

"And we made one up and sang it to him. After we finished singing though, is when he threw up, all over my niece." Stu said.

"While Drew got her cleaned up, we put Tommy to bed, as he fell asleep after that, and the rest of us, fell asleep in his room, as it was very late, and we were worried about him." Didi said.

"He was much better the next morning, but if I recall, we kept him indoors and didn't have any of our other friends come over that day, just to be sure he was all better." Stu said.

"So wait a second, you two only had his uncle and cousin attend the slumber party?" Terry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Stu and Didi replied in unison.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but technically, that was a sleepover, not a slumber party. A slumber party is where you have a bunch of his friends over for the night. Though in this case, it's probably a good thing. Chances are he would have passed whatever virus he caught to all of his friends, but figured I'd better give you the correct terminology there." Shannon explained.

"Oh he's had plenty of sleepovers with his friends." Didi said.

"Yeah, like the time I drempt they kept thinking I was a robot, and I had a sleepwalking attack, and another time when we had a blizzard, and Didi stayed nextdoor at the Devilles while everyone else stayed at our house." Stu said.

"And don't forget the time we kept the kids for the night, only for my shoes to go disappearing the next day." Didi said.

"Hey! That was also the day Tommy threw my car keys down the drain." Stu added.

"And then there was the time we had the kids overnight when grandpa went camping with his friends, and we looked into replacing his mattress, because his back was a mess." Didi said.

"So it sounds like your son Tommy has had plenty of slumber parties then, just, his first one, was actually a sleepover, not a slumber party. Technically, his first slumber party would be the first time he had more than one friend sleeping over at your house." Terry explained.

"Well then, if we look back on it technically, that would have to have been back when we were trying to get Chuckie potty trained, as both, Chuckie and my niece Angelica, slept at our house." Stu said.

"Had you guys not been so preoccupied with getting Chuckie potty trained, maybe you guys would have figured out your mistake, you think?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Stu said.

"Well thanks for helping us to clear up this little situation, and get our terminologies straight where sleepovers and slumber parties, are concerned." Didi said.

"You're very welcome." Shannon replied.

"Anyone gots a question for me?" Rosie asked.

"Actually, I do! What was your first word ever?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I take it you missed out on reading Celrock's story, The Love Bug, when I originally met Tommy. I said my firstest word in chapter 6 of that story, but I'll save you sometime and tell you the story now. Me and my family were in Tommy's home town, paying my grandma a visit, who sadly, died on that trip. I sqaw the cutest little boy in the yard behind her's, and tried to meet him, but I kept getting caught when I snuck off. Finally, I met him at the park sometime after my grandma's funeral, when me and mommy stayed behind to get some final things taken care of, before heading back home. I had previously met Chuckie and Kimi earlier that week at a coffee shop that mommy took me to get breakfast at, after we sent my daddy and big sister back home, because my daddy couldn't miss anymore work, and my sister, had to go back to school. I learned the little boy was named Tommy, though the picture on the wall at this place looked a lot different from the little boy I admired from a far, because it was taken, before he started growing hair on his head. He had been very sick with a bad virus that had been going around. A few days later, it was thanks to my rescue mission that we met. I was playing in a sandbox, when I overheard some cries for help. I recognized Chuckie's voice, so went to see what it was. Turns out, a bunch of kids were in a wagon shaped to look like Reptar, and one of the kids, a little boy with dark purple hair, had thrown up all over the place. I figured it had to be Tommy, but I didn't learn this fact until much later. I went and got my mommy, who had been talking with another lady, who I recognized from seeing her through a window when I secretly snuck into the backyard behind my grandmother's house, sitting in the kitchen of the house behind her's. I had also caught a glimpse of that little boy, along with a smaller baby who had an inch of strawberry red hair on his head, who looked to be about age 1, while the boy of my dreams looked to be about age 2, and two doggies with them, and while the younger child seemed to be watching a Reptar movie on TV, the purple haired boy, was sound asleep on the couch. I thought he was just, taking his afternoon nap, I had no idea at this point, that he was sick, but it got me the proof that he lived behind my grandmother. Unfortunately, I was caught for escaping before the boy ever awoke, so my plan to wait was ruined. Well after rescuing him several days later, and my mommy helping to clean up his throw up, I met him again the following day at the park, when I was attempting to do a backwards summersalt, and he came over to help me. We played together the whole afternoon, and got to know one another. Unfortunately, he came down with a sinus inflection, ruining anymore fun together, that is, until the following day, which was Valentine's Day. Of course, now that he was put on medicine, which gave him runny poop, and cuz he was still being potty trained, he had a few runny poop accidents that day, was teased by this older girl named Angelica, and he and I went on some aventure using their babysitter Peter's time machine, where we stopped the tragic events of Romeo and Juliet, by sending them to live in the distant future, never to be harmed again, I was caught in the middle of a war, as Tommy and his little brother Dil, were fighting over me, because they both liked me. Boy did I get in trouble that night at dinner, when I was so fed up by their behavior, that I threw my piece of pizza into Tommy's hair and my cup of milk on to Dil's head. Mommy was upset, and I left their house in tears, because I felt bad about what I did. Luckily, the nextest day, before me and mommy lefted for home, Dil came around and apologized, but sadly, I didn't get to tell Tommy goodbye. It was on the plane ride home when I said it though, my first word to my mommy. Yep, that's right, I showed her just how much I missed Tommy, by saying his name over and over again, thus, making Tommy, my first word. And a few days later, we got a call on my sister's iPad from Peter and Tommy, where we got to talk again, and we've been really good friends, ever since." Rosie explained.

"Wow! Amazing! It totally shows what your friends, even long distant friends, can really do. And what is it with you guys saying your first words while traveling? I mean, you said your first word while traveling home from attending your grandmother's funeral in California, while Chuckie said his first word when they were in Paris." Olaughlinhunter said.

"I don't know." Rosie replied, just as another man entered the room, and got everybody's attention, by banging a spoon on a glass.

Everybody stopped their conversations, as they turned to see a tall, skinny man before them, with short, dark brown straight hair, wearing a navy blue jacket with the Nickelodeon logo on the left brest pocket, a red buttondown shirt under neath, a pair of dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is El Nugget, and it is a pleasure to be serving you all tonight. It is also a pleasure, to finally be meeting the Rugrats in person, and I am excited to be working with all of you, as we put together, the Nicktoons movie, and from what the executives here have told me, this will be your fourth theatrical film, but your second crossover film, is that correct?" El Nugget asked.

"Yes, that is correct sir." Peter replied.

"Please your magisty, call me El Nugget." El Nugget said.

"Please, call me Peter." Peter said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You see, I started here after your series was canceled, but they showed me several episodes, as well as footage taken of you that went to the cutting floor and blooper reels, because putting you into the series put the episodes over the eleven minute threshold, am I correct?" El Nugget asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Peter replied.

"Well, before I go around the table and ask our fine characters a bunch of burning questions that have been on my mind, while we see to chowing down on this fabulous meal that will be coming around shortly, let me present you all, with your schedule for tomorrow. I'll be emailing schedules from here on out, so be checking your moble devices or using our computers in the break room when you can, so you don't miss out on anything important." El Nugget said, as he handed a white piece of paper to Peter.

Peter looked over the sheet of paper, as he heard a couple of sniffles in the room. He turned to see that DemonAloisTrancy and theblindwriter95, had tears in their eyes.

"Awe, what's wrong girls?" Peter asked.

"It's just, now that you guys are going to be busy with this movie, there won't be anymore stories on Fan Fiction." Theblindwriter95 replied through her tears.

"Don't worry, you'll still get stories from us." Tommy said.

"Yeah, just like Rugrats episodes aired during the production of their other three movies. The only thing that you won't be able to do, is ask questions for a while, hince, why we came tonight, to ask our final questions and wish the characters good luck before they get busy with this film, because if you think of it this way, the bulk of the stories I release, are similar to new Rugrats episodes, and any that haven't been released, are simply, episodes that have been preproduced, but haven't made it to air yet, while what we're doing now, Ask the Dynamic Trio, is a reality type show, meeting the characters outside of Fan Fiction and Nickelodeon production work, while Rugrat Bloopers, is obviously, snippets of rehearsals for various Rugrats episodes, that were funny enough, to share with the world." Celrock explained.

"Oh, I think I get it, thanks for explaining this to me." DemonAloisTrancy said, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt, just as several people in orange aprons, brought out plates of food.

The first dish was bowls of chocolate banana soup, which Angelica was really excited about.

"Now princess, you can only have one bowl of the soup." Drew said.

"But daddy!" Angelica cried.

"And I don't wanna hear of you sneaking on to a dessert cart and sneaking more soup for yourself like you did on the CSS Odasy Cruise, you understand young lady?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes mommy." Angelica muttered, as she stared down at her bowl that had been placed in front of her, and started to eat her soup slowly, so it would last.

"The CSS Odasy?" El Nugget asked in surprise.

"A little adventure they had while on Fan Fiction, the place where all characters go when their shows are canceled, this one was called, Angelica's Adventure, and it was written by me. Check it out if you're interested, you'll learn the whole story of the chocolate banana soup incident, and you'll better understand Drew and Charlotte's comments just now." Sovietlollipop said.

"Well, I'll have to do that." El Nugget said, as he took a bite of his soup.

Another person came around, offering everybody drinks to go with their meal, a choice of water and sparkling apple cider were provided. Celrock wanted a mud slide, but because of the number of minors at this event, not to mention, this was the studio for the first and only network for kids, no alcohol was allowed on the property. Peter was looking at the schedule, when DemonAloisTrancy asked a question.

"So Peter, is it true you guys are going to be very busy and not have anymore time for answering questions for a while?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Yep, that's the case. I mean, the schedule that's in front of me says the following. Wake up call at 06:00 a.m. then at 07:00 a.m. we'll be eating breakfast with Jared Hess, he's the director of the film. Then at around 09:00 a.m. we'll be starting to have screen tests. I don't understand why we need to undergo that, I mean, it's not like we haven't been here before, probably because we haven't worked with Jared before. The only director I can recall from our last time when we were here was some guy named Jim Duffy. He even gave me my screen test back on April 13, 1993, two days before we started shooting the episode, Game Show Didi, and my first official episode ever, had my scenes not been cut. Then we'll have a break for lunch, followed by a private screening of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, because according to the email I got the other day, they'd like to make a film that is similar to that one, thus, giving us a taste of what we're looking for, and then, tomorrow night at around 05:30 p.m. another huge dinner, with the cast of characters from the other Nicktoons they want us to team up with for the film. And as you can see, that's only the first day!" Peter said.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you'd be busy." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Not sure if you've ever watched Full House, but recall how busy Jessie Kasopolis was when he and his family went to Tokyo in season 6, when his song Forever, made it as number one in Japan?" Celrock asked.

"Oh yeah I do remember that." Nairobi-harper commented.

"Well, the Rugrats are on a similar schedule starting tomorrow, only it's producing their fourth movie." Celrock continued.

"Oh, ok, I get it now." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Good." Celrock said, as she went back to eating her soup.

"Yeah we're gonna be very busy. Photo ops, DVD signings, rehearsals, costumes and make up, there's a lot of work that goes into making a movie, we could be here for another three years. In fact, that's how long it took us to make our first movie. It came out in 1998, but we started producing it in 1995." Peter said.

"And that would explain why seasons 4 and 5 of your series, were shorter than seasons 2 and 3, which were each, twice as long as season 1." Celrock said.

"Yep that's why." Peter said.

"So, what other Nicktoon characters are we gonna be in the movie with? Will I get to see Nigel Strawberry again?" Tommy asked.

"Afraid not little man. The Thornberrys are off in Africa, working on a season of Nigel Thornberry's Animal World, where they educate people about how Global Warming is effecting our animal kingdom." El Nugget replied.

Tommy frowned with disappointment.

"It says here on the schedule, we're gonna be meeting with the cast of Rocko's Modern Life, AAAHHH Real Monsters, Ren and Stimpy, and The Angry Beavers." Peter said.

"I don't think we've met all of those guys." Tommy said.

"Actually we've met the cast of Real Monsters, remember the Ghost Story episode?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah." Tommy said.

"I hope they don't scare me tomorrow night like they did in that episode. And Phil and Lil, no giant worms in our upcoming movie, cuz that's just gross." Angelica said.

Before Phil and Lil could respond, appetizers were brought out, consisting of fried calamari, vegetable platters with dip, and bread with cheese fondue.

"Well, while we eat our second course, I'd better get to asking my burning questions, as the night is wasting away! First, I have several questions for the original adult cast of Rugrats, we'll start with those. To Stu, Drew, and Chas, Did you meet Howard as children or was it later on in life?" El Nugget asked.

"It was later in life, after I started dating Didi, and she drug me to Betty and Howard's wedding." Stu replied.

"I believe I met them not long after that, remember, we went bowling with them after they returned from their honey moon." Chas commented.

"And Howard kept getting a gutter ball." Stu commented.

"I did not." Howard denied.

"Did too." Stu and Chas argued back.

"I believe I met them when Howard came to get help with his taxes, and I referred him to one of our accountants, because I was busy at the time." Drew said.

"Oh wow, very interesting. Anyway, moving right along, my next question is for Lou. Grandpa Lou, what memories do you have of when Stu, Drew, Chas, and Howard were growing up?" El Nugget asked.

"Too many, probably over fifteen thousand of them. And sadly, none of Howard, I didn't meet him until after my wife died and I moved in with Stu, and we moved in next to the Devilles. But I'll never forget when Trixi and I took my boys to Lake Krackinal, and they met Chas Finster. My boys had so much fun, we went back every summer after that, just so they could be together." Lou replied.

"Awe, how nice." El Nugget said.

"Oh yes, I love being a grandpa, but I'll never forget when my boys were young. Their constant arguing hasn't ceased, but I still love them just the same." Lou said.

"Moving right along, my next question is for all of the adults. What made you all choose your career paths?" El Nugget asked.

"Well I found I was good at fixing things and after the war, I needed a job where I could be close to my kids that would rake in some money, so opened my own repair business." Lou replied.

"Watching my dad repair things, got me interested in learning how things worked, leading me to wanting to invent. And obviously, being a dad, what better thing to invent, than toys for my kids to play with!" Stu said.

"Well I always liked math, and have always been fascinated with money, but becoming an Investment Banker came about, when our dad gambled all of his money away, not having enough for our allowance when I was about eight-years-old, prompting me to save my money, becoming so fascinated in it, that while in highschool, I took an internship one summer at a bank. Loving the job, I decided that's where I wanted to work, so majored in business and math in college, thus, getting the job I have today." Drew said.

"I'll admit, I only got my Associate's Degree in college, being too nervous to go for my Bachelor's Degree. The only job I could get with that, was working as a paper pushing buracrat for the longest time, until I married Kira, who came up with the idea of us opening our own coffee shop, hince, changing my career to being owner of the well-established, Java Lava." Chas said.

"Like Chas, I only got my Associates as well, and I, too, work as a file organizer at Aquottics Dynamics, the company in charge for plumming services in Yucaipa." Howard said.

"Well many of you don't know this about me, but as a little boy, I was adopted. You guys are probably familiar with the character on the Fairely Oddparents, Cloey Carmichael. She's my niece. The only reason why she's on that show and not ours, as when she applied to work at Nickelodeon, our show was canceled. Maybe that can be fixed if this Nicktoons movie is a success, but back to my story, I always enjoyed writing, and while in college, my dorm was right down the hall from Paul Gasby, who asked me to help him write a story for a little project he wanted to present at that year's undergraduate research conference. Seeing I was an English major, I agreed to help him, hince, writing the piolot episode for what would become, The Dummi Bears. After graduating with my Bachelor Arts Degree in English from Berkly, I started working for Paul full-time, hince, giving me the job I still have today, only now, I'm a head writer, while I use to only write for some of the characters, up until shortly after Susie was born." Randy said.

"I was always interested in architecture, but I got a job working as a realter's assistant while going to college, and found selling houses to be fascinating. So I changed my career, majoring in business, and now work as a realter." Terry explained.

"I've always been interested in art, and rearranging the house, even my dollhouse as a little girl, never had the same setup for longer than a day. Realizing I had a fascination for interior decorating, I went into this field in college, and that's what I do today." Shannon explained.

"At first, I wanted to be a musician. Then, I looked into teaching, but with my blindness, that didn't work out too well. So I majored in radio broadcasting, and I now work at the Radio Disney affiliate out of Yucaipa, California." Celeste replied.

"Well like my husband, I am very much into business. I wasn't one of the popular ones as a child, always wanting to be the head boss. I got my Bachelor's in business at Harvard, and went on to get a Master's Degree in corperate executive. I then continued to study, going to law school for four years, graduating a year before Angelica was born. Finally, I applied for a job at Mega Corp in Yucaipa, California, and on the day Angelica was born, was the day I was promoted head CEO with a salary to match, and my assistant, Jonathan, walked into my life." Charlotte explained.

"Well I've always been fascinated with children. All throughout high school, I tutored young children after school, and had several teachers tell me that I would make a wonderful teacher someday. However, I also found it interesting where health and safety were concerned. I then went to college, earning my teaching degree, and taught at the local high school until Dil was born, teaching Home Ecinomics part-time. After he was born, and learning that Lipschitz only went up to age five, my sister-in-law Charlotte gave me the idea to take some courses in child development, giving me the idea to go back to school, which I did, and will soon, have my Master's Degree in Child Psychology." Didi explained.

"Well I've always been into sports and exercising. Wanted to be the next quarterback for the Bronkos, but because I was a woman, that didn't work out. Ended up working at the local gym, training people when I wasn't in school, and, well, that's where I remained after graduation. That is, until the twins were born, having to cut back my hours, eventually, getting me replaced around the time Chas and Kira were starting their coffee shop. I've always had an interest in coffee, and Chas asked if I'd be interested in helping him run the Java Lava so I said, oh what the heck. I'd be happy to help you run this place, and, well, that's what I do now, and will probably do until he's either ready to close the place down, or I'm ready to retire." Betty explained.

"Well, as you all know, I'm from Japan. I originally wanted to be a Yoga instructor. I went to school and learned the fine art, where I met my first husband, Hiro, who worked in a technology firm, creating video tapes, laiserdiscs, blue ray discs, and DVD's. We got married and I gave birth to Kimi, but not long after that, Hiro and I were just, not getting along. This prompted us to get a divorce, and on the night our divorce was finalized, a fire broke out at the yoga studio where I worked, burning it down. Not wishing to be in the same country as my X, Kimi and I moved to Paris, where luckily, a Japanese theme park called EuroReptar was opening up, and they were looking for people to hire there. I took the job, and became Coco's secretary. I did this until the giant Reptar robot that Mister Stu Pickles had built for us had broken down. A misunderstanding caused Stu to bring all of his friends. This is when I met Chas, who came very close to marrying Coco, just so she would get a promotion to become President. I, personally, had my eye on Chas, and was very worried that Coco was going to hurt him. I also noticed from my observations, how good he was with children, and was thinking in the back of my mind, how nice it would be, for Kimi to have a father again. Once things fell through with Coco at the wedding, and I more or less, lost my job, because she was fired on the spot, meaning I would no longer be needed as her secretary, I found that Chas and I had a lot in common, so decided to move me and Kimi to the United States, where we got married, adopted one another's kids, and thought about starting my own business. Being surrounded by so many little coffee shops in Paris, I thought opening up one of my own would be nice, hince, the dream that became the Java Lava." Kira explained.

"I always had a fascination for helping other people, and was disappointed how few black women there were in the medical profession. I also had a lot of other talents too, being a singer being one of them. I applied for a scholarship at Harvard Medical School, but my Financial Aid fell through. Thanks to my great aunt T, which is short for Theresa by the way, and she's my grandmother's sister, she gave me the check for college, and I was on my way, to becoming a fabulous doctor, which I still am today." Lucy explained.

"Oooh, sounds very similar to my story growing up, only I wanted to be a nurse. Of course, I had to take time away from the profession during the war, as I was a USO girl, and during the great Depression, I helped organize a home for homeless people, but after the war, I worked for the Red Cross for a while, eventually, getting a job as a nurse at the Yucaipa Hospital. And had it not been for tending to Lou after he got a broken leg, I wouldn't be sitting at this table right now. Even more fascinating, I originally met Lou back during the war, when he gave me a bite to eat, but I didn't get to thank him, until many years later, when we met in the hospital." Lulu explained.

"Wow, very fascinating! My next question is for Lou. Grandpa Lou, what was your reaction to the death of your first voice actor David Doyle?" El Nugget asked.

"I was shocked! I'm pretty sure I screamed into the phone when Gabor called me, waking half the house up late that night, they also told me one of our production coordinates and fellow partners on stuff on the show, Andy House, had also died the same day. Of course, not sure if you heard that my replacement, Joe Allaskey died just a couple of weeks ago. I knew he had been pretty sick for a while, so while it was sad, it wasn't nearly as much of a shock, as David's was, seeing he died of a heart attack, which none of us saw coming." Lou explained.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that for the upcoming Nicktoons movie, and I also heard from Peter that you hguys will be putting together a musical to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of The Rugrats Movie, known as The Rugrats Movie Musical?" El Nugget asked.

"Yep that's correct." Lou replied.

"Well, this coming Friday, the voice cast will be showing up, to record their lines and reunite with you all, and, we've found you yet again, another replacement. Peter tells me that Olaughlinhunter got in touch with Dan Castinella, and he's agreed to play you in the upcoming Nicktoons movie, and if he does well in this, he'll remain, to cover your role in The Rugrats Movie Musical." El Nugget said.

"Yipee!" Lou exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of his seat, nearly throwing his back out.

"Awe my con flabbed back again. Guess this old man is getting too old to jump with excitement." Lou said, as he sat back down slowly, so as to not throw his back out any further.

"Now now Lou, don't injure yourself. Anyway, let's move on to my next question. Drew, do you still have the Kingfisher 9000?" El Nugget asked.

"Yep, I sure do." Drew replied.

"To the women (excluding Kira and Lucy), how did you all meet each other?" El Nugget asked.

"Well I met Deed in high school. We were taking English together, and I was having trouble with the subject, prompting me to seek tutoring my Freshman year. My tutor, who turned out to be Didi Krapokin back then, now Didi Pickles after she got married, was my tutor, and we totally hit it off. It got to where we'd hang out together all of the time, and, well, we've been friends ever since." Betty explained.

"Yep that's exactly how it happened." Didi confirmed.

"Well I met Didi at my wedding, when she became my sister-in-law. And Betty, I was so busy with work, that I hardly ever made time for family, until that first Christmas we went up to the mountains. However, I believe I met Betty sometime after Angelica was born, most likely when Chas's wife, Melinda, got really sick, and I was looking for people to leave Angelica with for the day while I went to work. Chas and Melinda were my choice for a while, until this happened. With her being so sick, Chas introduced me to Betty and Howard, who would be expecting kids of their own soon, and, well, the rest, is history." Charlotte explained.

"Wow, very interesting." El Nugget commented.

Didi, Betty and Charlotte all nodded in agreement.

"For Chas, refresh our memories on how did you meet Melinda?" El Nugget asked.

"Well, I was at a swap meet, and Melinda was selling organic produce. I took one look at her face and broke out in a cold swet, and my tongue was swollen to the size of a football. Turns out I was allergic to what she was selling. She gave me mouth to mouth resesitation, and, well, like Charlotte said, the rest, is history." Chas explained.

"Thanks for that. Randy, how did that Dummi Bears Studio tour go down was it similar to how the dinner went or was it a fun experience?" El Nugget asked.

"Actually, it was quite fun! Everyone was mostly quiet while Paul showed everyone around and explained things, but it certainly didn't end up in a mess of food. It took Lucy all night to clean up the dining room after everyone went home though." Randy replied.

"I bet! Lucy and Randy, where were you two during the events of Rugrats Go Wild?" El Nugget asked.

"Well, the Dummi Bears Theme Park had opened up in Springfield, Massachusetts, and as head writer for the Dummi Bears, I was asked to cut the ribbon on opening day. We were actually invited to go on the Lipschitz cruise, and had already given Didi money for our tickets, but when I found out when the ribbon cutting was, I had to cancel the trip. However, Lucy also had somewhere to go, and Alisa, Buster and Edwin all had school, so there was no one to watch Susie, thus, we let her go on the trip so she could be with her friends and have this sea adventure, which, I heard from Susie after they returned, they had quite an adventure!" Randy explained.

"While Randy was off at the Dummi Bears theme park, and my youngest was off on the Lipschitz cruise, I was busy at work, uncovering a mysterious disease. I was working overtime, meeting with several doctors, trying to get to the bottom of it. Now, you wanna know what disease I discovered during those events?" Lucy asked.

"What was it?" El Nugget asked.

"The Gray Plague. I was the one who discovered the Gray Plague, when we saw several young children coming in, only to die a few days later. I reported my findings to Lipschitz, prompting that whole clennic, only to sadly learn that someone in my own neighborhood, Tommy Pickles, contracted the disease. He's one of the few patients to date who has survived it though, and I was the one to finally give him his vaccination three months later, on his second birthday, when there wasn't much hope left for the little guy." Lucy explained.

"Wow! Anyway, moving right along. Charlotte, what was your reaction when Jonathan became your assistant again after for reasons unknown of what happened to the New York job he took from you?" El Nugget asked.

"I was actually glad to have him back. Even if he could be lazy at times, I knew him well enough, to keep him on his toes, and get the job done. Though at first, I'll admit, I cut his salary in half as punishment for taking that job from me, until he admitted that the company was only a scham. As soon as he found out what the company had done, he returned to me, and once he finally explained himself, I gave him his full salary again, and while I don't believe he changed much, it was great to have him back." Charlotte explained.

"Wow, I see. Randy, what is the strangest product that you have seen the Dummi Bears on?" El Nugget asked.

"Funny you should ask that, as just the other day, I was at the supermarket, when I swear I saw a picture of Jelly Bear, on a can of Tunafish." Randy replied.

"Wow, that is indeed, the strangest product to see the Dummi Bears on. I mean, it's not uncommon to see pictures of them on products made to look like them, like the Dummi Bears macaroni and cheese, and the Dummi Bears fruit snacks, but a can of Tunafish? Wow!" El Nugget commented.

"I know right?" Randy said.

"And now, my final question for the adults. Lucy, what else has Great Aunt T has done for you besides the check for Medical School that was not seen in the Kwanzaa episode?" El Nugget asked.

"Oh gosh, too many things to name off, but I'll make a brief list of all of the things she did. First, she secured the church where Randy and I got married, by making arrangements with the minister, when our arrangements fell through at the church we originally wanted to get married at, because they were switching ministers at the time, and nobody got our request, scheduling two weddings at the same time, on the same day. Then, later, when I went into labor with my oldest child Alisa, Randy couldn't leave work, so aunt T came to the hospital, and helped me give birth. She and uncle Charles, even drove us home a few days later. And when Buster was about age four, he broke his arm. Neither Randy nor I could take off work, and with Alisa being too young to babysit, as she was only age ten at the time, and I needed to work plenty of hours, as I would be expecting Edwin any day, and needed to take maternity leave, I had Aunt T come stay with Buster while his arm healed." Lucy explained.

"Wow! That's wonderful, and very generous of her to do those things." El Nugget said, just as the waiters and waitresses in orange aprons came around again, clearing away the soup bowls and appetizer dishes, and brought out the entrée.

It was pecan chicken, buttered rice, and a medley of roasted vegetables, consisting of brustle sprouts, colli flower, red bell peppers, and mushrooms. However, for the toddlers, they got a dinner of hotdogs and sweet potato fries, along with some Reptar cerial for those who wanted it. Everyone except for Rosie, Buster, Edwin and Alisa, all took some Reptar cerial for their plates, while all of the kids had the sweet potato fries and hotdogs.

"So, now that we're on to our entrees, let me ask the kids some questions, giving them some attention. To the Carmichael kids, what are your favorite and least favorite subjects in school?" El Nugget asked.

"I like English, in particular, poetry." Alisa replied.

"I'm fascinated by World History." Buster replied.

"I like all of the subjects, but I guess my favorite, would have to be Science, in particular, Chemistry." Edwin replied.

"I'm only in kindergarten, but I love it when my teacher, Miss Lindaberry, gives us lessons on the human body." Susie replied.

"That's part of a science known as Biology." El Nugget explained.

"Really? Wow!" Susie exclaimed.

"Alicia, how did that Junior prom go for you?" El Nugget asked.

"It was great! Ty and I went there in our limo, we danced the night away, and we became prom king and prom queen." Alisa replied.

"Oh wow how wonderful! Also Alicia, do you have Taffy in in classes in school or does she attend another high school?" El Nugget asked.

"I see Taffy around school, but we're not in too many classes together. In fact, the only class we have together is Chorus." Alisa replied.

"Angelica, where were you during the Kwanzaa episode?" El Nugget asked.

Angelica was about to respond with her mouth full, then decided against it, if she wanted to get dessert. She finished chewing and swallowing the bite of hotdog in her mouth, before responding to El Nugget's question.

"I had to sit in time out." Angelica replied.

"For what?" El Nugget asked.

"Well, Kwanzaa falls right after Christmas. And right before that particular Kwanzaa, we had all gone to Christmas Land, where I caused Santa to quit and made the babies get lost so I could get all of the presents for myself and well, bla bla bla. Anyway, come the day after Christmas, my mommy heard from the man who played Santa about how I caused him to quit, and as a result, mommy and daddy didn't take me to Susie's Kwanzaa event, making me sit in time out the rest of the day, and I couldn't watch TV. And since it was raining, I couldn't even go outside! It was the most boring day of my life!" Angelica shouted.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." El Nugget said.

"Oh believe me, from now on when we go to Christmas Land, I wait until the rest of the kids have gone to see Santa, and I did get to go to the Kwanzaa celebration the year we met Zack, except he kept talking back to me every time I made a snarky remark." Angelica grumbled.

"That's because I'm sick of them." Zack said.

"Yeah but we learndid about the other days of Kwanzaa, right Susie?" Lil asked.

"Yep that's right. You guys were away at the cabin for Christmas on the first day, so you guys came to days two through seven instead, and learned about what we do on the other days of Kwanzaa." Susie replied.

"How nice." El Nugget said.

Susie smiled.

"Chuckie, where were you during the Diaper Commercial episode?" El Nugget asked.

"Oh boy, I was having a day of the diaper myself, but not a good one. Yes, this happened before I gotted potty trained, and on this particular day, I had a bad case of diaper rash that hurt something awful! I couldn't stop crying! So daddy kept me home, and I spent a lot of time in the bathtub, because it was the only thing that felt good, warm water on my rash." Chuckie replied.

"Goodness! When did it finally go away?" El Nugget asked.

"I'm not sure, but it finally went away by the next time I went to play at Tommy's house, and he claimed there was a moose in his backyard after his grandpa toldid us a story about them, so tricked me into helping him find Moose Country, and, well, I'm sure you already know the rest of the story, so, I'll leave it at that." Chuckie replied.

"To the Carmichael kids, Where were you all during the Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster?" El Nugget asked.

"I was at a slumber party with a few of my friends from school." Alisa replied.

"I had a soccer game, and afterwards, I spent the night at Sticky's." Buster replied.

"And my stomach was bothering me, so mom fed me before Paul got there, and I went to bed early." Edwin replied.

"I might have had Randy see into rescheduling the dinner, except it was too late to cancel when Edwin came downstairs after Didi and Tommy left to tell me he wasn't feeling well. So I gave him an apple, some crackers and some ginger ale, and sent him back upstairs, telling him he needed to stay up in his room. Luckily, he's a good boy, always doing what he's told, so we had no issues." Lucy explained.

"Another question for the Carmichael kids. To the Carmichael kids, what was your reaction when you found out your mom was going to have Susie? El Nugget asked.

"I was actually pretty excited about it. I'd finally be getting a little sister, something I had always been wanting!" Alisa replied.

"I wasn't sure if I really wanted another sibling, but at least I wouldn't be the middle child anymore, and I do believe for a while after that, Edwin and I grew closer as brothers." Buster replied.

"I was unhappy. I was the baby of the family, and now, I'd be getting a little sister. I was jealous for a while, but finally got over it when Buster agreed to play with me if I didn't pick on little baby Susie, so backed off." Edwin replied.

"To the Carmichael kids and Susie, would you have wanted a spinoff featuring your family or would you have not wanted a spinoff?" El Nugget asked.

"I might have found it interesting, but I'm not the least bit upset it didn't happen." Allisa said.

"I agree with my older sister, though it would have been nice to be on the show more, as I was rarely seen during Rugrats." Buster said.

"I also agree with my brother on this account." Edwin said.

"It might have been fun, but I believe we would have moved, not being with my friends anymore. I didn't want to have a spinoff, and I'm glad it never happened." Susie replied.

"Susie, how are your brothers and sisters friends towards you are they nice or are they mean to you?" El Nugget asked.

"Oh my brothers and sister are very nice to me!" Susie replied.

"That's good to hear." El Nugget commented, taking another bite of his pecan chicken, before asking more questions.

"Tommy and Angelica, how did the rest of the family reunion go for you both?" El Nugget asked.

"It was fun! I got to play with my cousins, and later, once they got all of the farm aminals back together, I got to help Tony and Timmy Ray, feed some chickens and baby goats!" Tommy replied.

"It was boring! They didn't even have cable so I couldn't watch television. But at least I wasn't going home with aunt Edie, having to do all of those chores, and daddy took me out for some ice cream later." Angelica replied.

"To the Rugrats, how did that Dummi Bears Studio Tour go for you?" El Nugget asked.

"I found it kind of boring, all we did is look at a bunch of stuff while the growed ups talked." Chuckie replied.

"I agree, plus, I was starting to get sleepy." Tommy said.

"It was fun! Except I didn't like it that me and Lillian couldn't touch nothing." Phil said.

"Yeah, I agree with my brother Phillip, plus, I was getting sleepy too." Lil replied.

"I was bored, and hot! I wanted the stupid tour to end so I could go home and change out of that stupid Dummi Bears costume my daddy made me wear to the dinner." Angelica replied.

"It was ok, but I've been around the Dummi Bears so much, that it was nothing new to me. So while I enjoyed getting to go on the tour with my friends, I would have rather been off playing with them somewhere." Susie replied.

"Wow, I see. Anyway, moving right along. Chuckie, what happened to Cheddar the mouse?" El Nugget asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, after that afternoon at the park where I sneezed, standing up to that big kid, as we went straight to the park after my doctor's appointment where I was given Chetter as a present, I took him home. Once I gotted home though, my daddy was sneezing more and more than usual. It was so bad, he couldn't even sleep that night! Even I awoke a few times to his sneezing. It was sad, and while we didn't want to hurt the doctor's feelings, we had to return Chetter to her the following day, , and that was the last we ever saw of him." Chuckie explained.

"Besides Harold Angelica, who else from your preschool class has had a playdate at your house?" El Nugget asked.

"Well, Dulce has played at my house, except he ate all of the candy mommy had stashed away in the pantry, and put the blame on me, getting me in trouble. And then there was that time when Clark came home after school with me. He was going through a paper airplane phase, and thinking he could turn a coatrack into a paper airplane, he threw it across my room, breaking the window. At least that time I didn't get blamed for nothing, but my daddy was angry, and he made his family pay for a new window. I haven't seen him since I started kindergarten, so I'm guessing he goes to a different school, which is fine by me." Angelica replied.

"And now, my final question. Susie, where were you when the babies and Angelica were lost in the forest and they all went to Paris?" El Nugget asked.

"I'll keep my answer simple. I was home during both of those events. Ok, so I was technically at daycare when the forrest stuff happened. That night, we saw Rex Pester's report on the news. Seeing this, my mommy called everyone's parents to see if their kids had shown up, but all she got was answering machines. The following day though, Tommy's mommy returned my mommy's phone call, letting us know the babies were safe and sound, after they had found them in the forrest. I might have gotten to come over and play, finally meeting Dil, but everybody was so tired out from that forrest adventure, I hear they went down for their nap, and didn't wake up until dinner time. I finally met Dil though when I came over one day and explained to Tommy about hand-me-downs, so it wasn't a total loss. And when they went to Paris, again, I was stuck at home, not able to go on the trip, because with going to another country, and because my mommy and daddy couldn't take off work, they didn't feel comfortable with me going alone. However, when they returned and we were invited to Chas and Kira's wedding, I got really excited, because the babies had come back, and we'd get to play together again. Of course, before the wedding, we played together at the park, and I showed them some of my baby pictures, hince, the events of the What If Susie Story, released exclusively to Fan Fiction." Susie explained.

"Wow! That's pretty amazing. Well, please excuse me for a minute, I'd better go see if the desserts are ready." El Nugget said, as he got up from his place at the table, and went back to the kitchen where meals were being prepared and cleaned up.

A little while later, the orange aproned staff came back out, clearing away everybody's dinner plates. Zack and Dil were still finishing up their Reptar cerial the first time around of cleaning up plates, so they came back around another ten minutes later, to see they had finished. Shortly after, they returned, carrying two cakes. The first cake was huge. It was rectangular, and it was a yellow cake with chocolate icing, and on top in white icing was written, Welcome Back to Nickelodeon! The other cake was much smaller, and it was round. A vanilla cake with white icing, and in blue letters on top, written in icing, spelled the word, Congratulations!

"Why are there two cakes here?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Zack replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. It is with great pleasure, that we welcome the Rugrats back to our studios, for the Nicktoons movie. You guys were our most popular toon in the 90's, and we're hoping with the release of this movie, you can finally blow Spongebob and Fairly Oddparents out of the water, and make yet again, another come back. Welcome back, and good luck." El Nugget said, as everybody applauded following his speech, as he sat back down at the table.

At that moment, Celrock stood up, to present the other cake.

"I knew way in advance this party was happening, and just the other day, a great thing happened where Fan Fiction is concerned. Olaughlinhunter, one of our great authors and fans, finished his first story ever, Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz! Thus, we had to celebrate, and so, the round cake we're having tonight, is to celebrate his accomplishment. Good going Olaughlinhunter, may you release many more great stories for us in the future." Celrock said, as everybody applauded once again, this time, congratulating Olaughlinhunter.

"Thank you everybody, thank you so very much! I couldn't have done it without the ideas given to me by Celrock, the loyal support I received from all of my fans, and of course, the most important characters of all, you, the Rugrats, and then there's Dr. Lipschitz himself, who while it's unclear if he'll be appearing in the upcoming film, he did agree to come here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Lipschitz!" Olaughlinhunter shouted, as Dr. Lipschitz, who was sitting a few tables away, came over to the head table, where the main characters were sitting.

"Thank you everyone. I'd like to take a moment to say it was an honor to get to be a special part of Olaughlinhunter's story. While I was talked about a lot on the series, I only made a physical appearance in one episode, so I was pleased to see that you cared enough about me to make a story about me. And where that story is concerned, again, I'd like to give another thanks to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, for helping me to better understand what being a baby was all about, and to help me cope and adjust during my temporary period as a baby. And I must also give another thanks to Stu and Peter, for fixing the Age Decreaser, making me back into an adult again. Best of luck to all of you in the upcoming Nicktoons movie, and Didi, if you need any help with those little Rugrats either in the film, back stage during production, or whenever over however long it takes to make this film, you know who to turn to." Dr. Lipschitz said, as everybody applauded for him, Olaughlinhunter jumping out of his seat and giving Dr. Lipschitz a hug, before they returned to their seats.

After the speeches were given, the cakes were cut, and everybody had some dessert. Once that was done, while they saw it was growing late, they promised everyone a quick tour of the studio, so they at least went and showed them the characters dressing rooms. Each door to each character's room had something different on it, letting them know who's room was who's. Tommy's door had a Reptar poster, Chuckie's door had a note reminding people that no clowns or oatmeal boxes were allowed, and to keep the lights on at all times, unless Chuckie was taking a nap, and Dil's door had a Goober poster on it, while a Cynthia poster was on Angelica's. Each dressing room had white walls, with a couch on the far side of the room, a closet, and a chest of drawers. However, in the toddlers rooms, also stood a basket of toys and a racecar bed for taking a nap during breaks, to follow child labor law procedures, and to give them something to play with during breaks. Also all of the dressing rooms were carpeted, making them more comfortable.

"So if there's a place for the kids to rest here, where does everybody stay at night?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Oh, we have some small apartments upstairs, but that area is off limits. We don't wish to disturb any of our stars, who may have turned in early for the night, as getting rest is extremely important for everybody here when we're not working on a show or a movie." El Nugget explained.

At this time, everybody went back to the front lobby where they came in, and it was at this time, that everybody went around, giving the Rugrats, their final goodbyes, as they thanked them for answering all of their questions, and wished them the best of luck on the upcoming Nicktoons movie.

"Good luck Tommy, I know you're gonna do great. And just as I went to the theater to see all of your other movies, I'll be sure to go to the theater to see this Nicktoons one too." Celrock said, giving Tommy a hug.

"Thanks Celrock." Tommy replied, as he returned the hug.

"I do have a question. When will Ask the Dynamic Trio be able to return, allowing us to ask the gang more questions?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"When a date has been announced for the theatrical release of the Nicktoons movie, confirming that production is finished, or nearly finished on the film, we'll be able to ask the gang more questions, allowing this story to continue further." Celrock replied.

With that, everybody gave the gang one last goodbye, as Zack and his aunt, Rosie and her family, and Celrock, TCKing12, Nairobi-harper, Sovietlollipop, Olaughlinhunter, DemonAloisTrancy, JerkyllHyde, theblindwriter95, and Boris Yeltsin, all piled into a couple of taxi cabs, that would take them back to the airport, where the Halls would catch and overnight flight back to Boston, while the rest, caught an overnight flight back to California, and Peter along with the original Rugrats characters, who were all starting to grow sleepy, got on to an elevator, that would take them up to their apartments, where they saw to getting ready for bed, and passing out for the night.

The End

Author's Note: Well, as you can see, this is not only the longest chapter of this story to ever hit Fan Fiction, but it is well into the wee hours of the morning on February 16, 2016, and for that, I do apologize for getting it up so late. However, if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and now you better understand why this story is going on hiatus for a very very long time. But like it was mentioned in the story, once this Nicktoons movie has a release date announced, be looking for chapter 31 to come, sometime shortly after that, and in the meantime, be looking for other stories, as well as chapters in existing stories, to come soon, when time allows for it of course.


	31. Bonus, It's Back, Live, from FFCC!

Author's Note! Surprise! That's right, Rugrat Bloopers was not the only story to make a come back, come the twenty-fifth anniversary of the debut of Rugrats! That's right, my most popular story to ever hit Fan Fiction is returning, with a few brief details about why things have ultimately changed since the previous chapter, when it was mentioned this story wouldn't come back until that movie release date was mentioned. Anyway, time for the twenty-five year anniversary celebration to continue, so without further adue, let's get started, or in the famous words of Tommy Pickles, "Hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in!"

Chapter 31, Bonus, It's Back, Live, from Fan Fiction Comic Con!

Location: Fan Fiction Comic Con, Sandiego, California, August 14, 2016

"Hello everybody and welcome to Fan Fiction Comic Con for 2016. It is your faitful and loyal subject here, Celrock, and it is an honor to be at this big event with characters from the various shows I've grown to love over the years, along with their beloved fandoms on this website. First of all, you may be wondering what is this event all about? Well, if you're not familiar with Comic Con, it's a touring event that occurs every year, where producers, animaters, and so on join together, to showcase projects they're working on or have worked on in the past, and for fans to come and check out all of these great things. However, the difference here is seeing that it's Fan Fiction's version of Comic Con, it's just like the real event with only one difference. The characters from the different fandoms gather together to showcase things they've been working on, and to mingle with the fans, including us authors and friends of theirs from Fan Fiction. I have here with me, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, to fill us in on what's been happening so far. Peter, please proceed." Celrock said, handing her microphone over to Peter, who was sitting across from her at a vacated table off to the side of the Comic Con event inside the giant arina where it was taking place.

In fact, it was taking place at the exact same location where the real event was held back in July, now being reserved for the various characters that were born out of the producers who appeared at the real deal minus Fan Fiction back in July.

"Thank you very much Celrock. Well obviously I am here today, to sponsor several things, including the prizes that were given away roughly an hour ago when the Rugrats characters, the adults, played a mock version of Double Dare with Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD as the host, and three adults along with one fan fic author were on each team." Peter explained.

"And who were on each team?" Celrock asked.

"Well there was Team Cucumber, which consisted of Didi, Kira, Howard, and LilNate03, they were dressed in red, while on the opposite side was Team Tabasco, consisting of Celeste Wehrenberg, myself, Taffy, and Nairobi-harper, all dressed in blue." Peter explained.

"Oh wow very interesting. So how did everybody do?" Celrock asked.

"Well they were asked ten questions, and while both teams got to run the obstical course, the red team trying to beat the blue team's time, the red team actually got the most questions correct. But seriously, I should have known they were going to be the brains of the group while my team was the bronze, they had Didi Pickles on their team, who's actually had game show experience before. I should know, as it's thanks to her Super Stumpers audition taking place at my castle that I even know the Rugrats in the first place." Peter said.

"And now they're celebrating their twenty-five year anniversary. How does it feel to be joining together with them in such a huge celebration?" Celrock asked.

"It's great! Even though I won't have actually been with the gang for twenty-five years until April 15, 2018, it's still very special, and we're all looking forward to next weekend, when we encourage everybody to tune into The Splat, for the On the Orange Couch Interviews with the people who helped make our show possible, you know, those background people who pop up every so often during the story, Rugrat Bloopers, along with several episodes of the show, two hour marathons each night." Peter said.

"And will you and the characters be watching and throwing your own party at your castle next weekend?" Celrock asked.

"Of course!" Peter replied with a grin.

"So anyway, I'm glancing around here and there's all sorts of stuff set up. There's a booth for The Loud House, where Fan Fic authors can mingle with the Loud family and do all sorts of things, like try playing Luna's guitar, see what it's like to read comics in their underwear with Lincoln, and be part of one of Lisa's science experiments." Celrock said, pointing over to The Loud House booth, where Lisa was placing some goggles on to Sovietlollipop's face, and asking him what he could see through them.

"So Sovietlollipop, what do you see through my brand new ink blot goggles?" Lisa asked.

Sovietlollipop stared at the ink blots in the goggles for several minutes until he gave Lisa Loud an answer.

"Hmmm, looks like I see Meg, Derek, and Buck from The Mega Babies, playing with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Zack, Kimi, and Dil from Rugrats out in the grass." Sovietlollipop replied.

"Hmmm, I see my experiment has been a success." Lisa concluded.

"What do you mean?" Sovietlollipop asked, removing the goggles and handing them back to Lisa.

"Well, these goggles allow you to reveal your inner most thoughts. Is there by chance, anything you've been neglecting as of late?" Lisa asked.

"Well it's been a little bit since I last updated my story, 'Megarats,' on Fan Fiction." Sovietlollipop replied.

"Oh yes, read what you've posted of that story within a day, and judging by what you saw, you saw the characters in that story interacting together. The goggles are telling you that you seriously need to update that story sometime again very soon." Lisa said.

"And I will, starting tomorrow. Right now, I'm off to read some comics in my underwear with Lincoln." Sovietlollipop said, stepping away from Lisa who glared at him with a dirty look, as he headed into the private comic book booth to join Lincoln in this fun-filled activity.

Celrock then turned her attention over to the Hey Arnold booth, where the characters were speaking with Nairobi-harper about their work so far on The Jungle Movie, scheduled for release on television come November of 2017.

"So what's going to happen in the movie?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Nairobi-harper, I can't give it all away." Arnold said.

"Why not?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well, the movie wouldn't be as much of a surprise. Besides, our director has specifically asked us to not give too much away about what we're doing during rehearsals and shooting until we have the okay from the executive producers who put all of the pieces together. Why do you think at our booth, signs have been posted stating for no Fan Fiction author to take any photos or videos of us while we're here at Fan Fiction Comic Con today? It's so if we should reveal too much to you guys, it doesn't get spread, possibly causing us to get our movie canceled again because we broke our contract of confidentiality we agreed to when we were asked to come back to Nickelodeon to shoot this movie. It's been canceled once Nairobi-harper, and I don't wish for it to happen again." Arnold protested.

"I get it, but why didn't Helga do anything to change her look, while the rest of you changed a lot for this movie from how you looked on the series?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"I wonder the same thing. Face it Nairobi-harper, Helga has no sense of style." Rhonda commented.

Helga stood up from her place at the table and glared angrily at Rhonda.

"Criminy people, do I have to tell you again? I didn't want to!" Helga screamed.

"Yeah, on our first day back at the Nickelodeon Studios, the costume designers took each one of us aside and had us try on different things and give our opinions of how we looked in the outfits. That's when Gerald decided to cut his hair, and Helga, well, she had a fit the entire time. By the next day, they more or less, gave up on her and told her to just, not bother changing her look." Arnold added.

"I even tried to explain to Helga the benefit of how much more grown up she would appear to the viewers if she would change her look to appear more like how we're suppose to appear, seeing we're going into seventh grade post our trip to San Larenzo, but I've known Helga for years, and while I'm happy to be her partner, sometimes, I find she can be just as stubborn as can be, nor does she think about what she's saying, like when she told everybody in our class at PS118 that I farted all of the time when sleeping over at her house after my little incident while receiving my Perfect Attendance Award. I was so fed up by her, I told her to leave." Phoeby explained.

"Well that does explain it then, I do agree with Phoeby here though Helga, I really wish you had given some of the new looks the costume designers were wanting to try out on you a chance, I bet you'd look nice wearing your hair down, plus it would look so much more mature than those pigtails. I'm sorry to sound rude Helga, but most people in middle school, don't exactly wear pigtails." Nairobi-harper said.

Helga just rolled her eyes at Nairobi-harper, as the author got up from her seat at the table over at the Hey Arnold booth, and decided to go meet up with DemonAloisTrancy, who was looking around the deserted Doug booth, looking disappointed.

"So how did your conversation with the Hey Arnold characters go? Find out any juicy secrets about TJM?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

Nairobi-harper let out a sigh of disappointment.

"No more than what I can find out online from the producers. Seems everybody's sworn to confidentiality until they have the okay to talk about stuff, or the movie might get canceled again, at least, that's what Arnold tells me." Nairobi-harper said.

"Awe cheer up Nairobi-harper, I'm sure we'll find out stuff sooner or later." DemonAloisTrancy said with a smile.

"Thanks. So, has anybody from Doug showed up here yet?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"No. Maybe we should head on over to the Rugrats booth and see if Peter's heard anything." DemonAloisTrancy suggested, as the two authors came over to the Rugrats booth, and approached Peter.

"Peter, we have a question. Where's the cast of Doug?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Doug, Skeeter, and the rest of the gang left on Friday to go to The Splat Studios for their weekend On the Orange Couch Interviews." Peter replied.

"Awe, that's too bad they had to leave Fan Fiction Comic Con early, but it makes sense too, and we are enjoying the Doug marathons on The Splat, right DemonAloisTrancy?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Yep, though I sadly, fell asleep early on Friday night because school left me tired." DemonAloisTrancy replied.

"Don't feel bad, I was late to last night's marathon because of being out at a concert, but thanks to bad weather, I made it back for roughly 75% of the marathons, and I'll be there for the entire thing tonight." Celrock said with a smile.

"Well, we'd better be going, DemonAloisTrancy is having me over for some home made popcorn chicken, mash potatoes and gravy for dinner while we catch the last night of the Doug marathons together on The Splat, but I'm glad we could come to Fan Fiction Comic Con, it was an honor getting to be here today." Nairobi-harper said with a smile, shaking Peter's hand.

"Same here." DemonAloisTrancy added, shaking Peter's hand after Nairobi-harper, before the two girls departed from the Rugrats booth, and went in search of the exit to the building to head off to the parking lot, where DemonAloisTrancy would be driving them back to her place for dinner.

Celrock waved goodbye, before turning her attention back to Peter.

"Are we expecting to see anybody else here this weekend at Fan Fiction Comic Con? And whatever happened with that Nicktoons Movie you guys were sent to Nickelodeon Studios back in February to start shooting?" Celrock asked.

"Oh that's right, I don't think anybody knows about this. Well, to make a long story short, Nickelodeon had a long talk with all of us during the rest of the month of February, and the director kept calling in sick, making us sit around most days, not getting anything done. Finally, come March first, I was called into the President's office, yeah, remember El Nugget who asked a bunch of questions at the dinner during the last chapter? Yeah, he had a private word with me, telling me that they decided to cancel the project, on account of being busy with Hey Arnold, Legends of the Hidden Temple, and in their latest newsletter, I hear it looks like they're more interested in Rocko's Modern Life getting a movie than bringing us all together for any sort of coolaboration. So being the type of king and person I am, I took matters into my own hands, and as soon as we returned home, I invited all of the characters to my castle near the end of March for a meeting. We're busy for the remainder of this month with Fan Fiction Comic Con and next weekend's big Splat celebration, but while Rocko and Arnold told me they might be a lot busier with their schedule of working on some big movies, everybody has agreed come September to join me in producing that Nicktoons Movie, Who Framed Reptar as a Fan Fiction production, and we hope to have it ready for November." Peter explained.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that the big project didn't work out at Nickelodeon, but glad to see that Fan Fiction is willing to green light the story instead." Celrock said.

Peter just laughed.

"You should know, you've agreed to be the story releaser, AKA executive producer for this piece of work, along with currently, eighteen other new releases, along with the continuation of this story, Rugrat Bloopers, Pre-School Daze (Reboot), and The Offspring." Peter said.

"Yes, yes, I sure have. Not to mention, some birthday stories coming up as well." Celrock added.

"Of course, of course." Peter said, standing up to go over to the consession stand to grab himself a bottle of water.

Celrock then turned to the camera.

"Yes people, a lot of great things coming up for the Rugrats gang, as the way I see it, after twenty-five years, the aventures, never end, and keep coming." Celrock said with a smile, as she heard some all too familiar footsteps behind her.

She turned around to see Olaughlinhunter and Boris Yeltsin walking through the various booths at Fan Fiction Comic Con, looking for some specific characters in particular.

"Well I mostly have questions for the adults." Boris Yeltsin said to Olaughlinhunter, as the two of them looked around, hoping to spot the Rugrats.

"Me too, Stu included, but I also had a question for Phil and Lil." Olaughlinhunter said, when he spotted the babies outside a window at a playground.

"There's Phil and Lil in the sandbox!" Olaughlinhunter cried, as he nearly tripped over a bag of Cheese Crunchies that had fallen down off one of the tables at the Wild Thornberrys booth.

Olaughlinhunter picked it up and was about to put it back on to the table, when Darwin put his hand up to stop him.

"Well don't you want these? I thought they were your favorite!" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Darwin started making chimp noises, forgetting that Olaughlinhunter didn't have the power to talk to animals. Shortly after, Eliza showed up next to him.

"Oh, Darwin has already had his share of Cheese Crunchies for one day. You keep them, as a suvineer from us at Fan Fiction Commic Con." Eliza said.

"Thank you Eliza." Olaughlinhunter said with a smile, as he and Boris Yeltsin made their way past the long line of people at the Rocko's Modern Life booth, begging Rocko to give them info about his upcoming movie, having to walk two miles back to get around the long line that had gathered, while trying not to crash into other authors and fans, who were running away from the AAAHHH! Real Monsters booth in fear.

Finally, they reached the end of the line, when an elderly lady stopped them.

"Are you here to talk with Rocko about his upcoming movie?" The elderly lady asked.

"No mam, we're trying to get outside to the playground to speak with the Rugrats, who had gone outside to play, as I'm guessing this event either got too boring, or too intense for their parents to keep watch over them in here." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Good because you'll be most likely standing in line until two in the morning at this rate." The elderly lady said, as Olaughlinhunter and Boris Yeltsin made their way past her, finally reaching the exit of the building that led to the playground.

It was a hot, sunny day, but they didn't care. Once they spotted the toddlers over in a sandbox playing, and the adults all sitting around a picnic table beneath a shady tree nearby, everyone except Peter, who was staying inside at the booth so somebody was there to ask questions to and to promote the twenty-fifth anniversary and remind people to watch The Splat next weekend, they always figured if they wanted to ask Peter a question, they'd do it when coming back inside before they left for home, as Boris Yeltsin did want to make it home in time to catch Doug on The Splat in a few hours, seeing tonight was the final night of the weekend long marathon. Boris Yeltsin headed over to the picnic tables, while Olaughlinhunter went over to the sandbox, in particular, over to where Phil and Lil were playing. He noticed they were all building a giant sandcastle, and it was getting pretty tall. Not wishing to startle everybody, especially Chuckie who got startled easily, Olaughlinhunter quietly approached Phil and Lil, crouched down, and gently lay a hand on each of their backs.

The twins looked up from their sand creation and turned around, surprised to see Olaughlinhunter before them.

"Hi Olaughlinhunter, what are you doing here?" Lil asked.

"He's probably here looking for Reptar." Phil commented.

"No Phillip, he's here to play in the sandbox." Lil argued.

"No, Lillian, he wants to see Reptar." Phil argued.

"Sandbox!" Lil screamed.

"Okay you two, stop arguing already. I'm actually here to enjoy the lovely annual exhibit known as Fan Fiction Comic Con, as well as to congratulate you all on making it twenty-five years." Olaughlinhunter said, shaking their hands, even if they were covered in sand, he didn't care.

"Wow! Thanks Olaughlinhunter." Lil said.

"I also have a question for you two as well." Olaughlinhunter said, sitting down in the grass nearby and making himself comfortable, while Phil and Lil climbed up on the ledge of the sandbox, and sat down with their backs towards the sandbox part, facing directly towards Olaughlinhunter.

"So what did you want to ask us Olaughlinhunter?" Phil asked.

"Well, my question for you guys is this. To both, you Phil, and you Lil, in the Remembering Melville episode, you and Phil seemed to knew what death was. How did you know about death?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Phil and Lil exchanged glances, as their excitement of being at Fan Fiction Comic Con briefly faded away, being reminded of this topic, thinking back to the one funeral they recalled attending right around their first birthday.

"Do you wanna tell him Lil?" Phil asked.

"No you tell it you do it betterer." Lil replied.

"All right. Well, Olaughlinhunter, it's like this. Right after me and Lillian turndid one-year-old at our firstest berpday, our grandpa, daddy's daddy, well, he died." Phil explained.

"Yeah, me and Phillip heardid our daddy crying late at night, so we snuck out of bed to go see what was up. We heardid him talking to mommy about what happened to grandpa, and a few days later, we went to this place where we sawed grandpa lying asleep in this funny looking bed thing." Lil added.

"Then the man talked about him and saying stuff about how they'd always member him, which toldid me and Lillian that I guess when you die, you fall asleep and never wake up." Phil continued.

"And how did you two know it was your grandpa, other than hearing your daddy mentioning that he died to your mommy?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"He came to our firstest berpday party, and he was just fine, but that's where we saw him." Lil said.

"Yeah, I think daddy said something attacked his heart. Not sure what, and I don't know where his heart is, as I never saw one on his clothes, but…" Phil was going to continue before Olaughlinhunter interrupted him.

"I think I know what's going on here. You know that thing that beats in your chest? Well that's your heart, and when you grow old, well you can have these things called heart attacks, and that's how people die. Your grandpa most likely died from that, and very often, unless they're already sick or something prior, which, I'm assuming he wasn't, he was most likely, just fine when attending your birthday party." Olaughlinhunter explained.

The twins stared at him in shock over what they just heard.

"Woe!" Phil exclaimed.

"I know, it's pretty scary stuff, but not to worry, you two are still young, and have a long life ahead of you, if you should ever have a heart attack someday, it won't happen for many many years. So enjoy your life while you've got it, and thanks for answering my question. That would explain why you know about death, and I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your paternal grandfather." Olaughlinhunter said, giving Phil and Lil a hug.

"What's paternal?" Lil asked.

"Your paternal grandfather is your grandfather on your dad's side of the family, while your maternal grandfather would be your mom's dad." Olaughlinhunter explained.

"Oh." Phil said.

"Got it." Lil added.

"Well anyway I'm gonna go mingle with the adults. I assure you, I'll have you guys back for some more Rugrats, Search for Reptar play through sometime soon, perhaps after Commic Con and The Splat's celebration is over at the end of the month so I don't disrupt anything. Maybe even over Labor Day weekend, since that will be the last weekend I'll have time to play for a while before going back to school the following week." Olaughlinhunter said, standing up from his spot in the grass to head over to the picnic table where the parents were sitting and chatting with Boris Yeltsin.

"See ya later." Phil and Lil said in unison, as they turned back around in the sandbox, and went back to work on their sandcastle, and by this time, they were the only two in the sandbox, as the rest of the gang was off playing on the giant play structure, along with some swings and slides on the other end of the playground.

While Olaughlinhunter was talking with Phil and Lil, Boris Yeltsin was sitting at the picnic table, asking all of the adults, in particular, the parents, as Lou, Lulu, Boris and Minca weren't up for coming to Fan Fiction Comic Con this year, so he asked the parents his burning questions.

"Glad you could come to the Fan Fiction Comic Con event Boris Yeltsin, are you having a good time?" Didi asked, as Boris Yeltsin took a seat at the table and poured himself a glass of some sparkling apple cider he found in a pitcher in front of him.

"Oh yes Didi, I'm having a wonderful time. Though now it's my turn to ask you all some questions." Boris Yeltsin said.

"What is it?" Chas asked.

"Well, for all of you, if you've seen the new show Loud House, what do you think of it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I think it is very funny. And Lincoln, well, he reminds me a lot of me when I was that age." Randy replied.

"I've been so busy with my patients at the hospital, seeing I needed to work overtime so I could take off this month to come with Randy and Susie to this Fan Fiction Comic Con event, that I, sadly, haven't gotten an opportunity to watch it yet. But from what Randy tells me, as does Susie, it sounds like an excellent show, and I do hope I get to check it out sometime. I caught a glimpse of their booth when we were inside, and the Louds seem like very nice people." Lucy replied.

"I'm with you Lucy, I find I'm way too busy running a mega corperation to be bothered with another one of Nickelodeon's mindless television shows." Charlotte said.

"Well actually Charlotte, The Loud House is by far, one of the best programs the network has put out in a good while." Randy commented.

"Yes Charlotte, should you ever be home sick or something, maybe you can catch it." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Oh chances are Jonathan will probably see it before I do, since he'd rather watch TV than get his work done, and I get no reception out here in Sandiego so he's probably slacking off, knowing he can't reach me right now." Charlotte said.

"I haven't seen it either, but Angelica seems to enjoy it, she's always talking about the oldest girl Lori, and how she wants to be just like her when she's seventeen. I'm not sure if she's quite old enough for the show, but she seems to like it so as long as she doesn't let the show influence her to do bad things, then I'm okay with her watching it." Drew said.

"I think it's quite interesting myself, and I love how the kids work together to solve problems. I'm a part of the Lipschitz Group on Facebook, and I may bring up The Loud House as a recommendation in their forum for kids with large families and lots of siblings to watch, as it helps foster several things that children need to learn about, from cooperation with others, to solving problems, and, well, the list goes on!" Didi said.

"I just agree with Randy. I watch the show nearly every day, and I think it's funny. I saw the episode where Mrs. Loud was trying to get Mr. Loud to get rid of several ties, but the kids thought they were being given away, but how Mrs. Loud treats Mr. Loud in that episode, reminds me of my wife, when she's trying to get me to get rid of my inventions." Stu said.

"I haven't checked out the show yet, but if it's as good as you all say it is, I might have to give it a chance." Howard said.

"Same here." Betty added.

"Well I don't know. I watched it once, and Chuckie and I were frightened by Lucy Loud, the eight-year-old black haired girl who fancies a lot of dark things. I'm not sure if that show is such a good idea, or at least, such a character." Chas said.

"I actually find the show very interesting, and I think all of the characters are great." Kira said.

"I agree, and I totally see my nephew Zack being a lot like Lisa when he gets to be her age. No, he probably won't have a college degree, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lisa was just as smart as Zack is when she was a baby." Celeste said.

"Well I think the show is very funny, and I can't wait for them to air more new episodes. Anyway, I have one more question for all of you, and that would be, if you have eggs at breakfast, which way do you like them? I like mine either fried or hard boiled." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Scrambled!" Drew, Charlotte, Celeste, Howard, and Betty replied.

"Fried!" Stu, Didi, and Chas replied.

"Hard boiled!" Randy and Lucy replied.

"I actually prefer soft boiled eggs myself." Kira replied.

"Wow, very interesting. Thank you for answering my questions, and congratulations on being around for twenty-five years. I need to be going, but I do hope the rest of your time at Fan Fiction Comic Con is a success." Boris Yeltsin said, standing up from his seat at the picnic table and seeing to heading inside, where he was in actuality, looking for a bathroom.

"Thank you." Didi said, as Boris Yeltsin headed inside the building, and Olaughlinhunter approached the table, where he had been previously sitting.

"Do you guys know where Boris Yeltsin went? I swear I just saw him sitting with you guys." Olaughlinhunter asked.

"He went back inside." Betty replied.

"Oh, got ya. Well, in the mean time, I have a question for all of you. What did you think of the winners at the Oscars back in February. Who were you glad won? And what winners were you not happy with and what do you think should have won instead?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

All of the adults exchanged glances, before Celeste Wehrenberg spoke up.

"Well, we were all pleased that Inside Out, Mad Max, Fury, or whatever it's called, and Revesant won an award, and from my knowledge, we weren't disappointed by any of them, were we?" Celeste asked the group.

"Oh no, no, we agree." All of the other adults responded in unison.

"And you can't think of any you wish had won instead?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh no we were all very happy with what won, right?" Celeste asked the group again.

All of the other adults nodded yes, but Kira spoke up on their behalf, since Celeste was blind, not being able to see their quiet responses.

"Yes." Kira replied.

"And now, I have a question for Stu." Olaughlinhunter said.

"What is it?" Stu asked.

"How do you feel that you didn't believe Peter when he told you the babies really broke your computer with the screensaver that had Dil on it and Angelica didn't do it, and you didn't believe him until we showed you the footage of the babies messing with the computer at the Thanksgiving dinner at his castle last year?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I feel just terrible about that, and while I've apologized to Angelica, as you remember, I apologized to her at the Thanksgiving dinner last year, I don't believe I ever apologized to Peter." Stu said, standing up from the picnic table and heading inside of the arina back over to the Rugrats booth, where Peter was signing some Rugrats posters that two little boys had brought in to get autographed.

"Well, thank you everyone. I'd better be going, but hope the rest of Fan Fiction Comic Con goes well for you all, and congratulations on making it twenty-five years! I sadly don't have cable, so I'm going to miss the big celebration next weekend, but Celrock and Peter tell me they'll be posted to The Splat's Youtube channel post the event, so I'll get to check out the orange couch interviews after all." Olaughlinhunter said with a smile, as he got up from the picnic table, waved goodbye, and headed back inside the arina, where the line for people wanting to talk with the Rocko's Modern Life characters and Hey Arnold characters, were stretching so far back, they stuck out the front of the building into the parking lot!

Olaughlinhunter was so overwhelmed by this massively large crowd, that he decided he had had enough, and decided to go find Boris Yeltsin, and see about leaving. Lucky for him, he passed by the restrooms where Boris Yeltsin was coming out.

"Oh, there you are." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yeah, sorry, I really had to go to the rest room." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Well, I'm finding this place is getting way too crowded, how about you?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yeah, I had no idea that there were so many fans of Hey Arnold and Rocko's Modern Life!" Boris Yeltsin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it seems the minute somebody comes out with a movie, they become the popular ones. Well we'll have our moment with the Rugrats at the 2018 Fan Fiction Commic Con event, as we prepare to release The Rugrats Movie Musical that upcoming November." Olaughlinhunter said, walking next to Boris Yeltsin as the two of them left the building and headed for Olaughlinhunter's car.

"Yep, and Peter will be signing autographs and telling everybody about the musical, or at least, what we're allowed to release, to so many fans, he'll probably need to go home and sleep for a week after the event." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Yeah." Olaughlinhunter replied, as they got into his car and drove away, or at least, as far as they could, before getting stuck in the bumper to bumper traffic of others who had recently left the event, trying to get back on to the innerstate.

Back inside at the Fan Fiction Comic Con event, Stu made his way back over to the Rugrats booth, where Celrock was starting to place her hands on her lower abdomen and head, like something was wrong.

"Are you okay Celrock?" Stu asked worriedly.

"I'm starting to not feel well, which is too bad, as I was about to go outside and ask the toddlers some questions about the twenty-five year anniversary stuff, but I might have to come back another day, as I'm getting a terrible headache, my stomach is bothering me slightly, and the crowds here are really starting to get to me." Celrock said in a weak tone of voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better Celrock." Peter said.

"Yeah, me too." Celrock said, getting up from her seat at the table and heading for the exit of the arina.

Stu took the seat where Celrock was previously sitting and faced Peter.

"Needed to come inside to cool off? Though I can't say it's much cooler in here." Peter said.

"Well, yeah, and, to apologize. I'm very sorry I didn't believe you when you told me a while back that Angelica wasn't the one to wreck my computer when I had Dil's picture as a screensaver. I guess, it's just, my niece is capable of getting into so much mischief, that I automatically assume if something gets broken, it's her falt. I should have trusted you that you'd never lie to me, and from now on, if you tell me that Angelica didn't do something, I'll make sure to believe you and get your side of the story first, before going and making assumptions." Stu said.

"Apology accepted. Now, do you think you could do me a favor?" Peter asked.

"What do you need?" Stu asked.

"I need you to head outside to the playground and round everybody up, as we need to leave for Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD's retirement party." Peter said.

"What is he retiring from again?" Stu asked.

"Remember? He's retiring from writing Fan Fiction, and we've been invited to the big dinner in his honor?" Peter asked Stu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. All right, I'll go get everybody together while you see to closing up the booth, since we're ending before today's events are officially over." Stu said, standing up and heading towards the exit.

Before he reached the exit, Peter ran over to him quickly to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't come back inside. Remember, we're being picked up in a limo behind the playground that will take us on some back roads that are less traveled, allowing us to miss the main traffic coming to and from here, getting us to the retirement party in half the time." Peter whispered into Stu's ear.

"Got it." Stu whispered back, before heading back outside to get everybody together.

Once Stu had gone back outside, Peter headed back over to the booth, picked up his loud speaker, and spoke into it.

"Attention to everybody at Fan Fiction Comic Con. The Rugrats booth will be closing early this evening because we have a prior commitment to attend to this evening outside of Fan Fiction Comic Con grounds. It's been wonderful being here today, and we'll be back tomorrow to answer more questions, and autograph more Rugrats merchandise. In closing, don't forget to watch Rugrats on The Splat, weekdays at 3 AM and 3:30 AM and Monday mornings from midnight to 2 AM, and weekends at 1 AM and 1:30 AM. Also, in terms of our big twenty-five year anniversary celebration, don't miss the On the Orange Couch Interviews all weekend long the weekend of August 19, 20, and 21, from 10 PM to midnight. And finally, a salute. Happy twenty-fifth anniversary to my friends, the Rugrats! May the adventures continue for many years to come, right here, on Fan Fiction!" Peter cried, raising Erebus into the air and doing a traditional soldier salute in honor of the twenty-fifth anniversary.

Everybody, both, characters and Fan Fic authors standing in the various lines stopped and cheered upon Peter finishing his special salute to honor his friends. Once the applause died down, he put Erebus back into its holder, placed the Close sign up at the Rugrats booth, and headed out to the playground to see to meeting up with everybody and heading off to Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD's retirement party.

And this, ends chapter 31. As you can see, this story has returned, so well, you know what to do to help make it continue. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and be looking for more stories, and chapters in ongoing other stories, coming soon!


	32. Bonus, On the Orange Couch

Chapter 32, Bonus, On the Orange Couch Interviews, Characters, Authors, and OC Style

Disclaimer:

"Caution! This chapter of Ask the Dynamic Trio is for growed ups only. It's not for stinky dumb babies who go poopy in their pants and stick their fingers up their noses." Angelica barked at the Fan Fiction camera, just as Zack walked into the entry hallway at Tommy and Dil's home, looking less than amused.

Angelica turns to him.

"What are you looking at shorty?" Angelica asked.

Zack scowled and crossed his arms.

"Angelica, don't call me dumb or shorty. You guys, pay no tentions to her. The following chapter of Ask the Dynamic Trio is for everybody, so let's get going cuz we'll be heading to Peter's castle any minute!" Zack said excitedly, as Susie, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil all wandered into the entry hallway, crowding around Zack.

"Grrr!" Angelica growled, turning away from the other toddlers and Susie, who were all smiling and laughing.

Angelica picked up her doll Cynthia off of the floor.

"Great, just great Cynthia, another fine mess you've gotten us into. Well, we'll just see about that." Angelica grumbled to her doll as she headed out the open front door to one of the cars parked out in the driveway, where the adults were packing some suitcases into the trunk.

"Come on you guys, it's time for us to celebrate, uh, the eleventy-bazillionth versary of Rugrats." Tommy said, heading for the door.

Zack ran up to him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, Tommy, we've got a long way before we reach eleventy-bazillion. We're only celebrating the twenty-fifth anniversary, but just the same, my aunty and our mommies and daddies are waiting for us out side, as it's time to head to Peter's castle for the big party, so like you always say, come on guys, let's go." Zack said, following Tommy outside, as Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, and Chuckie brought up the rear of the line.

However, Chuckie stopped at the open front door.

"Aren't you coming Chuckie?" Tommy asked, turning around to see that his red-headed friend had stopped.

Chuckie looked back towards the house, then back out to the sidewalk where his friends and sister were standing.

"Uh, I'm not sure if this celebration is such a good idea. Besides, Angelica will probably just think of something to do to scare us anyway. Let's stay home and go night night before the sun does." Chuckie suggested.

Kimi broke away from the group, ran up the steps and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Come on Chuckie, we're gonna have fun." Kimi said.

"But, you guys heardid Angelica, this celebration is for growed ups only, even though I'm potty trained and don't go poop in my pants no more, maybe we should listen to her." Chuckie said.

"No Chuckie, we should listen to Zachary! He's my bestest friend, and he's really really smart! This versary is for everyone, and it wouldn't be a versary without my bestest brother, so come on!" Kimi cried, blushing a smile in Zack's direction.

Zack blushed, smiling back at Kimi, while Chuckie let out a reluctant sigh, but knowing he had no way out of it, he held on to his sisters hand, and the two of them walked down the porch steps and joined up with their friends on the sidewalk. Didi had just finished putting the last bag into the car, when she turned to see that all of the kids were ready to go.

"Looks like everyone's ready to go, come on kids, we're off to Peter's castle." Didi said with a smile, as she ran up, closed and locked the front door, and saw to getting the kids into their car seats in the car.

End of Disclaimer

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Fan Fiction presents, On the Orange Couch, with the Rugrats, Fan Fic fans and authors, and original characters, Live, from Peter's castle in Richmond, Virginia, on the evening of August 22, 2016." An imaginary announcer said, as the various cars of the families were seen driving away from Tommy and Dil's house, in the direction of Peter's castle.

Meanwhile, at an airport near Hillwood, all of the authors were trying to get Nairobi-harper to stop talking with Arnold.

"Come on Nairobi-harper, we're gonna be late for the big celebration at Peter's castle!" Celrock hissed impatiently.

"Just a minute Celrock, I just have one more question to ask Arnold. You guys head on through Security and I'll catch up to you at the gate." Nairobi-harper said, turning her attention back to Arnold, to ask one final question.

"You know Nairobi-harper, you really should go with your friends, I wouldn't want you to miss your plane." Arnold said, looking concerned.

"Thanks for thinking about me Arnold, but I promise, this will be the last question." Nairobi-harper said.

"Well what did you want to ask me?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, do you personally think that Helga looks better with pigtails or with her hair down?" Nairobi-harper asked.

Arnold stood there and thought about it for a minute, as a dreamy smile came to his lips, thinking back to how Helga looked that Valentine's Day she tricked him into believing she was Cecile.

"You know Nairobi-harper, I think Helga looks, well, sort of pretty with her hair down." Arnold said dreamily.

Unknowingly to either of them, Helga was behind one of the trash recepticals in the airport lobby, as she overheard everything.

"Arnold likes me with my hair down? Oooh!" Helga said dreamily to herself, stairing at her heart shaped locket with Arnold's picture in it.

However, she had no longer to process anything else, when she heard an all too familiar heavy breathing Brainy behind her. Instinktively, she jammed her elbow back, knocking Brainy down to the floor, as she made her way out from behind the trash receptical, making a bee line for the exit of the airport, before Arnold or anybody else could catch up.

While this was going on, Nairobi-harper told Arnold goodbye and made her way through Security. She found the gate where nine of her other friends, those being Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, DemonAloisTrancy, Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, TCKing12, Tropical Blue Jay, HazelNutSwirl, and Holiday_Sean were all waiting for her.

"Nairobi-harper, you made it!" Celrock cried.

"Yep, sure did." Nairobi-harper replied.

"So did Arnold answer your question?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Yep. I asked him how he preferred Helga's hair, if he liked it in pigtails or down, and he preferred it down."Nairobi-harper said.

"Wow that's great!" Sovietlollipop commented.

"Thank you, though I have to ask, why are you, DemonAloisTrancy going to the orange couch interviews? We've been talking a lot on Facebook Messenger lately with Celrock, and not once have you mentioned that you asked any questions for this chapter." Nairobi-harper said.

"Oh, well, I'm just going for the celebration, and all of the free food." DemonAloisTrancy replied.

"I wonder what Peter will be serving?" Celrock asked.

"Probably something fancy." Holiday-sean replied.

"I hope it's chocolate-chip pancakes." Sovietlollipop replied, licking his lips in anticipation.

"If it is, I hope we arrive before Angelica can steel the entire stack of them for herself." HazelNutSwirl said.

Olaughlinhunter turned to her.

"Oh not to worry, if she does, I'll approach Peter's cooks and have them whip up a fresh batch of broccoli cookies to trade to Angelica for our pancakes." Olaughlinhunter said.

The other authors gave him dirty looks, as an announcer came over the P.A. system.

"Flight 101 for Richmond, Virginia, is now bording." The announcer said.

The authors stood up and got in line to head on to the airplane.

Soon, everybody had taken their seats, and the plane taxied down the runway, took off to the sky, and before they knew it, they were touching down in Richmond, Virginia, where Genie, Mickey Mouse, and Emperor Csusko were escorting the authors to Peter's castle. To the authors' surprise, they showed up at the same time the kids parents and Zack's aunt were dropping them off.

"Wow you all made it! Please, come on in!" Peter said from the doors of his castle.

Everybody walked up to the castle, looking excited, well, everybody, except for Stu, who was frowning the entire time.

"Thank you Peter for watching the kids." Didi said, handing an arm load of suitcases and diaper bags over to him.

Peter stared at Didi with a confused look.

"Is everything okay? I thought you were all coming for this occasion. I even rented the fanciest orange couch a king could get his hands on for this event." Peter said, pointing to the castle living room, where sat just that.

An orange couch, which looked much fancier than the one used for The Splat's celebration with the voice actresses over the weekend. This one was one of those huge, wrap around orange couches that went around the entire length of the living room, with a lounge piece on one end. Angelica didn't waste any time, as she pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered, bursting into Peter's living room, and taking that lounge end of the couch for herself. However, nobody else noticed right away because Peter was still talking with Didi.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked worried, gazing over at Stu.

"We found out over the weekend that his voice actor, Jack Riley died of Pneumonia. I'm sorry to say that we won't be joining you all this evening." Didi said.

"Well I'm fine with watching the kids for the night, or even the next week, but what are you guys doing?" Peter asked.

"Going to Los Vegas to catch a show and enjoy a break from parenting." Betty said.

"We figured it would be good for Stu, as well as the rest of us." Kira added.

"And besides, I have an important business meeting to attend out in Maine. Drew and I were going to be leaving Angelica with Stu and Didi this week anyway, which reminds me, we have a flight to catch." Charlotte said, grabbing her husband's arm and leaving the group.

Nairobi-harper and Olaughlinhunter peered after them, looking disappointed.

"But wait! I had a question for all of the adults!" Nairobi-harper cried.

"And I wanted to go with you Peter on a time traveling adventure to prove to Charlotte that Angelica didn't wreck her plants when her assistant Jonathan was babysitting them that one time." Olaughlinhunter said.

"I'm sorry Olaughlinhunter, we'll have to do that after they get back from their vacation and business trip." Peter said.

"Well what did you want to ask us Nairobi-harper?" Didi asked.

"Well okay, I'll make it quick. Maybe you can answer on behalf of Drew and Charlotte, since they were in a hurry to leave. My question for you guys is, did you guys ever have to wear uniforms in middle school and or high school? I'm just curious, mainly because I had to wear a uniform during my middle school days, and currently wear one now that I'm in high school though my uniform's not too strict, of course." Nairobi-harper asked.

"Well I can tell you that I didn't wear a uniform in school. However, growing up, women did have to wear dresses though." Didi replied.

"I didn't mind, they made me look, well, more professional." Lucy commented.

"Are you kidding? I hated it! That's why I always wear pants now! I look horrible in dresses." Betty commented.

"I never wore a uniform either, but I did have to wear nice pants and a collared shirt of my choosing." Howard said.

"Same here." Randy added.

Didi turned to Stu, who hadn't said a word since they had arrived.

"Uh, Stu? Do you wanna answer Nairobi-harper's question? And do you by chance, know if your brother and Charlotte had to wear uniforms too?" Didi asked.

Stu shook his head no and headed off to the car, looking ready to leave.

Didi turned her attention briefly back to Peter, while the rest of the adults got their kids ready to be left with Peter.

"Oh yes Nairobi-harper, I had to wear a uniform, but that's because in Japan, it's tradition for students to do that as children. We wore white colored shirts, and I had to wear a dark blue long skirt every year I went to school." Kira said.

"Glad I was born in America. No uniform here." Chas added.

"Well thanks for answering my question, and have fun in Los Vegas." Nairobi-harper said.

"Bye kids, be good." Chas called, waving at Chuckie and Kimi, as he and Kira headed towards the car.

"I never wore a uniform either, in fact, I was allowed to wear anything I wanted, provided I stayed within the dress code, you know, no clothes that exposed your under garmits." Celeste said, giving her nephew a pat on the head and a kiss goodbye, before running off to catch up with the others.

"Okay kids, to the living room." Peter said, as everybody headed into his castle, he closed the large doors behind him, and everybody went and found seats on the wrap around orange couch, except for the lounge spot that was already taken up by Angelica. Tommy then turned his attention to Peter.

"Hey Peter, why didn't our mommies and daddies wanna take us to Slots Vegas?" Tommy asked.

"Probably because they knew we had this party planned, and I don't think your folks were up for a repeat of the Hymelick and Bob show incident all over again." Peter replied.

"Awe, I don't get to go sing in front of a bazillion people again." Angelica griped.

"Hey, you got the lounge end of Peter's fancy orange couch, what more do you want Angelica?" Zack asked, rolling his eyes at the blond.

"Cookies! I want cookies!" Angelica cried.

"Not right now Angelica, dinner will be ready any minute." Peter said.

"By the way Peter, what are we having for dinner?" DemonAloisTrancy asked.

"Worms!" Phil and Lil cried in unison.

Peter turned to the twins.

"You wish." Peter said, a dirty look on his face, turning his gaze back towards DemonAloisTrancy.

"We're having spaghetti with meat sauce." Peter replied.

"Mmmm!" Everybody said, licking their lips, as several stomachs started growling in the room.

Before another word could be spoken, the bell went off, signaling that dinner was ready. Not wishing for the kids to spill any spaghetti sauce all over the orange couch, everybody headed into the dining room to eat. There was spaghetti and garlic bread, along with a choice of red juice, water, and lemonade to drink. Tommy and Zack had red juice out of juice boxes that had pictures of Reptar on them, while everybody else had lemonade, and Peter, Boris Yeltsin, DemonAloisTrancy and Nairobi-harper all had water. Once everybody was finished with their dinner, they headed back into the living room, and saw to starting the interviews.

"So, tonight everybody, we're gonna let those authors and fans who want to ask questions, go around and ask their questions. However, to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary, I have rigged up my fancy DVD player, you know, the one that holds six-hundred DVD's? And in there are all of the DVD's of the nine seasons of Rugrats, along with the three feature length films, and the two Tales from the Crib specials, so we can watch whatever episodes you want. My only rule is, we have to be done in six hours, as it will already be midnight, way past your bedtime at that point, and, we'll be watching one of the top ten episodes that was chosen by each of the fans in this room for your ten year anniversary, along with an episode chosen by each of us within those same categories your friends and fans voted on fifteen years back via Nick dot com." Peter explained.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Zack asked.

"We're gonna have the authors ask questions between episode viewings. So who wants to go first?" Peter asked.

"Well, since I sadly, started not to feel well when I met up with all of you at Fan Fiction Commic Con last weekend, I'll ask the first question. If you could each be someone else other than yourselves, who would it be?" Celrock asked.

Phil and Lil glared over at Celrock.

"I think me and Lillian already covered that in an episode." Phil said.

Clip of Twins' Pique Episode

"All you gotta do is be like somebody else! If you two pick someone different to be, you won't be the same anymore." Tommy suggested.

"Hmmm." Phil and Lil said, thinking for a minute.

"I know! I wanna be someone really brave. Who's never scared and who's a bold leader." Lil said.

"Wow, I guess I am pretty brave aren't I." Tommy said.

"No, I don't mean you, I mean Angelica!" Lil cried.

"Angelica?" Everybody asked out of surprise.

"That's a great idea Lil, but I've got an even better person to be like. Someone really smart. Who doesn't just jump into things. Who always thinks real carefully about what he's gonna do." Phil said.

"Hmmm, I guess I am a pretty careful baby." Tommy said.

"No, I don't mean you, I mean Chuckie!" Phil cried.

Chuckie, looking less than amused, walks up from where he was sitting in the playpen over to Phil.

"Now wait a minute Phil, maybe you ought to think about this, there's lots better people to be than me." Chuckie said.

"Come on you're careful, always careful. I like that in a baby." Phil complimented.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all." Chuckie muttered, as the clip ended and we return to the living room of Peter's castle.

End of Clip

"Okay okay, so Phil and Lil already decided. They wanna be Chuckie and Angelica. Now what about the rest of you?" Celrock asked.

"I wanna be like Susie cuz she's so perfect." Angelica said.

"You know Angelica, you could be more like me if you'd try to be nice to the babies." Susie said.

"What? What do you mean, I'm nice to the babies." Angelica snapped.

"Yeah, sure." Zack muttered, rolling his eyes at Angelica.

Susie nodded her head in agreement.

"Hmmm, I like being who I am. I wouldn't pick anybody else to be." Susie said.

"I bet I could be like Angelica. You dumb babies!" Kimi cried.

"Wow! That was a pretty good impression of her Kimi." Zack said.

"Thank you Zachary!" Kimi cried.

"So what about you Peter and Zack, who would you wanna be like?" Celrock asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe Chuckie, but a king of the Confederacy who's scared of clowns and his own shadow might not be such a good idea." Peter said, crossing his arms and staring down at the floor.

"Hmmm, you do have a point there Peter, though great job with one of Chuckie's most spoken phrases." Celrock said.

"Yeah, sadly, she died before the real thing this weekend, but when the actresses who showed up at the interviews mentioned the phrases everybody likes them to say sometimes, had Christine Cavanaugh still been alive to attend this event, I bet ya when she was alive, everybody asked her to say, "I don't think that's such a good idea," or, well, you know, "Nooooooooooooo!" Nairobi-harper said.

"Oh yes, the famous word from Rugrats in Paris." Celrock added.

"Well, I bet I could be like my brother Tommy, since I'm now a big baby. Come on you guys, let's go on an aventure." Dil said, standing up from his spot on the orange couch, and pulling a toy hammer out of his diaper.

Zack turned to Dil.

"Uh, didn't you mean to pull a screwdriver out of that thing?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah." Dil said, reaching in to pull out a piece of hotdog.

"Hey! I'm spose to carry food." Phil said.

Dil ate the hotdog, then reached in to pull out a pacifier.

"Sorry Dil, I gave up binkies a long time ago." Tommy said.

Dil was starting to look frustrated.

"Oh all right, I give up. Come on Tommy, just tri to be like me, the me that was on the show." Dil said.

Everybody in the room started laughing.

"What's so funny you guys?" Tommy asked.

"Ever since I've met you, you've hardly stayed still or kept quiet. You wouldn't last as Dil for the next half hour while we watch our first two episodes of the night if we begged you to." Peter said.

"I could too!" Tommy protested.

"Okay mellon head, prove it." Angelica said.

"Yucky!" Tommy said, reaching out and grabbing Angelica's pigtail and pulling it.

"Ow!" Angelica cried.

"Well, so far so good. Keep it up Tommy and you can have a Reptar fruit snack after our first episode of Rugrats is over." Peter said, pulling a green Reptar fruit snack out of one of the pockets of his gray Confederate uniform.

"Mine!" Tommy cried, snatching the fruit snack out of Peter's hand.

"I said after the episode." Peter said.

Tommy raised his hand and threw the fruit snack at Peter's head, causing it to land in his hair.

"All right, while I get this fruit snack out of my hair, what's the first episode we're watching tonight?" Peter asked.

"The episode we voted on back in 2001 at number ten. Our favorite all out adventure episode, No Bones About it." Boris Yeltsin announced.

"And we're gonna follow it up with the episode I picked ranking in that same category for my favorite all out adventure episode, that one being, Lady Luck." Peter announced, as he popped the Reptar fruit snack in his mouth, picked up the DVD remote off of the television stand, and fired up the DVD player.

Soon, the season 2 DVD disc was playing that had No Bones About it on it, playing that particular episode, and immediately following that, the player switched to the disc from season 5 that had Lady Luck on it, playing the episode. Everybody enjoyed the episodes in silence, laughing at the funny parts, and Angelica, Susie, Zack, Kimi, and Dil all really enjoyed these episodes, since none of them were in either one of those.

"Wow! I wish I could have been there for both of those aventures." Zack said.

"Me too!" Kimi added.

"Poopy!" Tommy cried, as a horrible odor filled the room.

Everybody turned towards Tommy, then immediately away.

"Uh, I think someone needs a change." Phil said.

"Yeah, and we're all potty trained now." Lil added.

Tommy, looking embarrassed, stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Oh boy, we'll be back shortly. Come on Tommy, let's go change your pants." Peter said, leading Tommy out of the room to get him changed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Chuckie muttered.

"You know, you never told us who you'd rather be Chuckie." Celrock said

"I'll stay me, thank you." Chuckie said, hugging his knees to his chest and crossing his arms.

"Come on Chuckie, I'm sure you'd like to be someone. Who would it be?" Zack asked.

"Well I'm not wearing Angelica's shoes again and being like her. I think, I'd, rather be brave like my bestest friend Tommy." Chuckie said.

"Actually, you're much braver than you think. I mean, you stood up to that Coco lady in Paris, and to Angelica when you guys had the Chicken pox." Celrock said.

Clip of Chicken Pops Episode

The babies are all crying and scratching their itchy spots, when Angelica comes up to them.

"Well hello my little chicketies, I hear we're having barbecue at the picnic! I bet you babies, uh, I mean chickens, will be delicious!" Angelica said teasingly.

Tommy, Phil and Lil all started crying again.

"Stop it Angelica, the grown ups wouldn't eat us even if we were chickens. And we'll build nests and lay eggs and do all of those other things that Chickens would do. Cuz we're chickens and we're proud!" Chuckie cried boldly, before flapping his feather covered arms and clucking like a chicken.

"You chickens are crazy!" Angelica cried, running away from the group, as the episode clip ended, returning everybody to Peter's living room, as Peter returned with a cleaned up Tommy, now smelling of a combination of diaper powder and lavender soap.

"Well, somebody cleaned up nice." Celrock complimented, sniffing the air around her.

"Yep, and I'm wearing my Reptar pull ups too." Tommy said, pulling down the shorts he was wearing to show off his pull ups, that had Reptar's picture on them.

"Cool! My nephew has pull ups just like that, only they have Percy on them, from Thomas the Tank Engine." Celrock said.

"You mean Tommy the Tank Engine." Tommy corrected her, climbing back into his seat on the orange couch.

Celrock nodded.

"Okay are we all ready for another episode?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody cried in unison.

"So what's up next on the program?" TCKing12 asked.

"The episode we authors voted on at number nine back in 2001 as our favorite brave baby episode, that one being, The First Cut." Celrock announced.

"And I got to choose my favoritest braveliest baby episode, and no, it's not The Braveliest Baby. It's when me and Chuckie were ascared of going down the drain. Yep, Down the Drain is the one I picked." Tommy said.

So once again, Peter cued up the discs from seasons 5 and 2 with those episodes on them respectively, and everybody sat back and watched The First Cut, followed by Down the Drain. After they were over, it was time for more questions.

"Okay I'm gonna do something interesting for this one here. In the actual interviews, the actresses were asked what their favorite episode was, but seeing you guys had a lot of holiday specials, more than for sure, the other two original Nicktoons to premier when yours did, to all of the original Rugrats characters and OC's in this room, what is your favorite holiday episode of Rugrats, and if you couldn't be there for a particular holiday episode, because it took place before your time, which one would you like to be a part of and what would you hope to be doing in it?" Celrock asked.

"Ooh! Good question there Celrock." DemonAloisTrancy commented.

"Well I liked Bow Wow Wedding Vows, cuz I got to help the babies marry Spike and Fifi right at Easter, and I was right about those dogs, they came in a puppy carriage." Angelica said.

"Yeah well you were wrong about one thing Angelica, Spike didn't forget about me." Tommy said.

"He was just, busy." Peter added.

"Well I liked Babies in Toyland, when we got to go on that aventure and try to find Santa's workshop." Lil said.

"Me too! Though I loved Candy Bar Creep Show, when we had our firstest Halloween together and we founded the Reptar bars in the haunted house and turndid our tongues green." Phil added.

"I guess I liked the Kwanzaa one, cuz that episode centered around a holiday me and my family celebrate. Wish I could have been there for The Santa Experience though." Susie said.

"And what would you have done in that episode?" Celrock asked.

"Well for one, I would have stopped Angelica from taking Phil and Lil's Reptar doll and coloring book, and I would have told Chuckie that Santa's nobody to be afraid of, and there's no need to set a trap for him." Susie said.

"So in other words, you would have ruined the episode." Sovietlollipop said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Susie, looking disappointed, turned away from Sovietlollipop.

"Well I liked the Valentine's Day we had together, the part where I gave my daddy a valentine at the dance." Chuckie said.

"I like that one too, but I agree with Lil, I thought going to Christmas Land was lots of fun, specially when I gave my hat to that baby in the cold petting zoo." Dil said.

"Any holiday you wish you had been there for that you weren't?" Celrock asked.

"The Christmas at the cabin that Susie was talking about. I would have probably gone with mommy and Phil and Lil's mommy to chop down a tree and tried to eat the snow, since, if I had been around for the whole series as a baby-baby, I couldn't do much else anyways." Dil said.

"I liked the Curse of the Werewuff one where we celebrated Halloween together, and I got to dress up as a witch. I wish I had been there for your firstest Halloween though, when you guys had your firstest Reptar bars." Kimi said.

"Well Kimi, you were still in Paris when that happened. By the way, when were you first introduced to Reptar bars, and do you remember who introduced you to them?" Celrock asked.

"Well, my mommy worked at Reptar Land, so I probably had them there, but I don't member who gave me my firstest one." Kimi said with a disappointed sigh.

"Awe, that's too bad, but at least both of you did get a Christmas and a Halloween together with your friends, even if you missed out on their first one together because you were either still in Paris, or not born yet." Celrock said.

"Well, I've seen all of the episodes by now, and my favorite holiday one would have to be the Harmonica, uh, I mean, Chanukah one, where you guys are trying to put the Meany of Chanukah down for a nap. As for one to be a part of though, I wish I could have been there to celebrate Passover." Zack said.

"And would you have been locked in the attic with grandpa Boris? Or just in the imaginary story thought up by Angelica that Boris was telling?" Celrock asked.

"Hmmm, knowing my aunty, and knowing how much she likes to introduce me to new things, we probably would have attended the seder with Tommy, Chuckie, and Angelica's families, and as for the Passover story itself, I would love to be Angelica's lacky, especially in the scene where she's wanting Reptar cereal, a bubble bath, and a whole bunch of other stuff, only for me to tell Pharroe that none of it was available because she set the baby slaves free." Zack said.

"Well I liked the Discover America one, where we went to find a present for Dilly." Tommy said.

"And I liked the Mother's Day episode where Chuckie learned about his mom." Peter said.

"Peter, I know you were around for more holidays than the rest of the gang, but seeing you didn't know them till after the events of Candy Bar Creep Show and The Santa Experience, by chance, do you wish you had been there for one of those?" Celrock asked.

"Yes. Candy Bar Creep Show. I would have loved to have help construct the haunted house with Stu and Drew." Peter replied.

"You know, all of this talk about holiday episodes does remind me of a question I had. My question is For Tommy, Phil, Lil and Chuckie, what would you have done differently for the episode Mother's Day?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I don't know, I liked it the way it was. Though I wish I could have brought my Angelica mom a full flower and not a green stick with a thing on it." Chuckie said.

"I wish I had spit on the tissue and not all over Chuckie's face when trying to be his mom." Lil said.

"I agree with Chuckie, I liked how the episode was in the firstest place." Tommy said.

"I wish Reptar had been there." Phil added.

"Let me guess, you would have had Reptar try to be Chuckie's mom? He probably wouldn't have done any better than Spike, and Chuckie would have had to avoid not getting squished by him." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Oh, yeah." Phil muttered.

"Well I think it's time for another episode of Rugrats, as our celebration private screening marathon continues, and good thing we were talking about holiday specials, as we're up to the episode we all voted on at number eight back in 2001, that being, our favorite dog day episode." TCKing12 said.

"And what one was that?" Zack asked.

"Be my Valentine!" TCKing12 said.

"And what did the characters vote on for their top ten in 2016 to celebrate the twenty-five year anniversary?" Celrock asked.

"I picked my favoritest dog day episode, that being, Spike the Wonder Dog." Lil announced.

"Ooh! One of my favorites! But sadly, back in 2001, my vote meant nothing. TCKing12, Olaughlinhunter, and the rest of the authors in this room outvoted me on that." Celrock said.

No matter, Celrock liked both episodes, which Peter rigged back up the DVD player, playing Be My Valentine off of season 6, followed by Spike the Wonder Dog off of season 2, while everybody had some Reptar fruit snacks. After the episodes concluded, the questions on the fancy wrap around royal orange couch at Peter's castle, continued.

"I have a question for the Rugrats, Angelica and Zack: Which one of my stories do each of you enjoy the most, whether it's a complete story or a work in progress?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"I liked Angelica's Adventure. Not only was I included, but I liked how not only did Angelica apologize to me at the end of the story, but that I stood up to her in the beginning, showing her no mercy. Also, thanks for including me in the story Sovietlollipop." Zack said.

"You're very welcome." Sovietlollipop replied.

"The Mega Rats!" All of the original Rugrats, Susie and Angelica included, cried in unison.

"Wow I had no idea Megarats was so popular. Not to worry kids, I'll get that story updated very soon." Sovietlollipop said.

The characters all smiled at him, when HazelNutSwirl spoke up.

"I think it's time for another episode. This one is the one we chose at number seven, and it's our favorite amazing imagination episode. We authors all agree, that episode is none other, than the season seven episode, Bigger than Life." HazelNutSwirl announced.

"And I also picked a favoritest season seven episode for amazing magination one. I picked, Adventure Squad!" Phil added.

"Yay!" All of the toddlers cheered in unison, as Peter cued up the season seven DVD's, thankful to find that Bigger than Life and Adventure Squad, were both, on the same disc within the set.

So everybody sat back and watched those two episodes, and once they were finished, the questions continued.

"For the kids, any favorites of the alternate takes Celrock's done of Rugrats episodes lately?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I liked getting to be a part of Angelica's berpday party." Kimi replied.

"I liked the No Naps one, cuz at least in her alternate take, while I fell asleep, I wasn't nearly as tired as I was in the original episode." Tommy said.

"I liked getting to be the man of the house and take care of my mommy and Kimi while my daddy was away." Chuckie said.

"Me and Phillip liked all of them so far." Lil said.

Phil nodded yes agreeing with his twin.

"I liked the Angelica's Birthday alternate take too." Susie said.

"Yeah, I did too. I actually think I enjoyed it more with Kimi there than the original episode, cuz at least Kimi made some points that the rest of you dumb baldy babies didn't think to make originally. Hoomp, I should have known. You guys have eated candy before and didn't stick it up your noses. Goes to show you what I go through when letting the dumb babies lead me on." Angelica muttered.

"I don't know which one I liked, cuz I wasn't really there, but I did see how things played out in that alternate Angelica's berpday, and I guess, it was okay. Not sure if I would have been of much help in that episode, as if I had been a baby-baby at that time, I don't think Angelica would have wanted to be a baby, thus, ruining the episode." Dil said.

"Speaking of episodes, are we ready for more?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody replied in unison.

"Okay, here it comes, our episode we all voted on at number six back in 2001, that being, our favorite reprar-rageous episode, none other than the one, the only, Reptar! On! Ice!" Olaughlinhunter announced.

"And for the twenty-fifth anniversary, I picked our favoritest Reprar-rageous episode, that being, Reptar 2010." Zack announced.

"Wow, very interesting Zack that you picked that one, as The Splat aired it during the real orange couch interviews over the weekend. I really wish though they had aired Stu Gets a Job though, to honor Jack Riley's passing, but I'm just a fan of the show, I don't get to decide nothing." Celrock grumbled.

"I agree, but Reptar 2010 is a good episode, so, roll the DVD Peter." DemonAloisTrancy said.

Peter fired up the season 3 and the season 2 discs with those episodes on them respectively, and everybody sat back, relaxed, and watched Reptar on Ice, followed by Reptar 2010, before continuing with the interviews.

"Wow! That was a good episode!" Zack said as soon as Reptar 2010 concluded.

"So Zack, had you been around to participate in that episode, what do you think Reptar would have gone off and done?" Celrock asked.

"Hmmm, a very interesting question there. Knowing how smart I am, Reptar would have probably gone off looking for the instruction manual to see if he could learn how to read and figure out how to dismantle the laiser beam, before it could be used on him." Zack replied.

"I agree with both, Tommy and Phil. Reptar would have gone off on aventures and had lots of fun!" Kimi added.

"If I had been there, I probably would have just kept saying poopy over and over again, as everybody sees me as a giant baby-baby Reptar, pooping so much, that he stinks up the entire city, causing everybody to run away cuz of the smell. Then, he would have picked up the buildings around him and thrown them at the President guy and his lazy beam, astroying them." Dil said.

"And then we would have returned to the real world, to see that in reality, you threw a raddle at one of the babie's heads. Yeah Dil, you're way too predictable, but scaring everybody away with your poopies does sound kind of funny." Celrock chuckled.

"You know Celrock, you should do an alternate take of Reptar 2010 with Zack, Dil, and Kimi included." Boris Yeltsin suggested.

"We'll see." Celrock said, as Angelica cleared her throat loudly.

"Hey! All of this talk about Reptar is making me sick. It's time for my episodes now." Angelica wined.

"Now now Angelica, be patient, we're getting there." Peter said.

"Yeah, be nice Angelica, you wouldn't want me to put you into a frozen ice block with my ice powers would you?" TCKing12 asked.

Angelica shook her head, shivering at the sound of such a cold environment.

"Okay okay, that's enough. We authors got together at your ten year anniversary, and at number five, our favorite bossiest episode is Angelica Orders Out." Sovietlollipop announced.

"Ooh! I love that one! Though my favoritest bossiest episode is the one where I break my leg and get uncle Stu to give me chocolate pudding at three in the morning." Angelica said.

"Hey! They aired that episode on The Splat too." Celrock said.

"Yeah but I wish they had aired When Wishes Come True, it's so much better." Nairobi-harper said.

"Yeah, seeing Tommy wish for the baddest thing to happen to Angelica and having her turn to stone was just perfect. Too bad it wasn't permanent though." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Oh I could arrange for that to be permanent." TCKing12 said, activating his rock powers, sending stones in Angelica's direction, turning her into a statue on her lounge end of the orange couch.

Peter glared at TCKing12 with disappointment.

"I don't think her parents are going to be happy with you when they return from their business trip at the end of the week to find their daughter a statue. You change her back right now, or I'll see that you're put in prison." Peter commanded.

"All right all right, I'll change her back." TCKing12 said, taking the stone powers off of Angelica, turning her back into herself.

"Yay! I'm free!" Angelica cried, bouncing up and down in her seat, as Peter went to fire up their next two episodes to watch on DVD.

Soon, the respective discs from seasons 4 and 3 were fired up, and everybody sat back and watched Angelica Orders Out, followed by Angelica Breaks a Leg. Once they were over, the questions were going to continue, when Chuckie spoke up.

"I've gotta go potty." Chuckie said, standing up and making a bee line for the bathroom.

Tommy, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack, Susie, and Angelica all followed, as everybody realized they needed to go really bad, and Tommy didn't wish to change his Reptar pull ups again.

"I'm glad I still wear diapies." Dil said, making a tinkle.

"Enjoy them while you got them." Holiday-sean said.

"I'm gonna go get some water, anybody else want anything to drink?" Peter asked.

"Got any ice tea?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Sure do. Anybody else?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine." Celrock said.

"I wouldn't mind some more lemonade." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Those Reptar juice boxes looked cute! Mind bringing me a red juice?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"No problem." Peter said, leaving the room and returning momentarily with everybody's drinks.

Sovietlollipop smiled when the juice box was handed over to him.

"Wow cool! This one has a picture of Reptar, Dectar, and Robosnails on it. Thanks Peter." Sovietlollipop said, poking the straw into his box and taking a sip.

"You're welcome!" Peter said with a smile, as the kids all came back into the room, feeling much better that they all had gone and used the potty.

"So, what's the nextest question?" Tommy asked, returning to his seat on the couch.

"Well I have a question. I know the voice actresses found it very hot when recording their lines, and crying was difficult. As characters, what was hard for you guys?" Celrock asked.

"I thought crying was very tiring. I think my most tiring episode was Ruthless Tommy when those men tooked me away from my house. I don't think I cried so much in my entire life, and I surely needed a nappy after we finished shooting that episode." Tommy replied.

"I did nothing but crying on the show. Member that episode when you guys thought mommy was gonna plant more of me? I cried to start it off." Dil added.

"Yeah and we were trying to get you to stop without much luck." Chuckie commented.

"And what would you say was the most uncomfortable episode for you guys?" Celrock asked.

"Probably that one when Angelica made us play in the crawl space. That was so, uncomfortable." Chuckie replied.

"Yeah and it smelled funny, and I usually like smelly things." Phil added.

The other toddlers nodded in agreement.

"So, are we ready to continue our episode watching?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh, what's next?" Kimi asked.

"Our episode we picked at number four back in 2001, this being, our favorite out of this world fantasy, and sadly, one I don't have on my DVR box anymore because it disappeared when the old box got replaced last January, and The Splat hasn't aired it since my box got replaced, Vacation!" DemonAloisTrancy announced.

"And I got to pick the out of this world fantasy for our favoritest episode, that one being, Runaway Reptar!" Dil announced.

"Ooh awesome! I don't think I have that one anymore either! Go ahead Peter, fire it up." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Right away, but seeing we're about to watch some longer episodes, give me a minute." Peter said, as he rushed off to the kitchen and returned with popcorn for the authors who wanted it, a plate of chips and salsa, and Reptar teddy gram cracker snacks for the Rugrats.

"Here you go kids, enjoy." Peter said, taking his seat on the orange couch with a bowl of popcorn perched on his knee, as he fired up seasons 4 and 6 of the DVD's, found the discs the respective episodes were on, and everybody enjoyed a nice, long, bench watching of Rugrats, with the twenty-two minute episode, Vacation, followed by the hour long special, Runaway Reptar. Everybody enjoyed their snacks while they watched, and after the episodes concluded, Tommy spoke up.

"I hope our mommies and daddies are having fun in Slots Vegas." Tommy said.

"I hope so too Tommy, and I hope they're not gambling their life savings away like your grandpa did that one time." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yeah, I don't think there's enough change hidden in this orange couch to give to our families to get them out of the hopcickle if pirates come after them in Slots Vegas." Zack added.

"Zack, there were no pirates in Slots Vegas, but there sure were clowns there. I personally don't mind I didn't get to go this time." Chuckie said.

"Oh don't worry everybody, if your families get into a jam, I've got plenty of money in my Confederacy's Treasure to tie them over." Peter said with a smile.

"I thought you ated jam at breakfast." Phil said.

"No you guys, getting into a jam means getting in trouble." Susie explained.

"Oh." All of the toddlers said in unison, waiting for another question from their fellow fans, friends, and authors to be asked, while Peter saw to cleaning up the dishes from the snacks they ate while watching ninety minutes of Rugrats just now.

"I'll be right back." Peter said, leaving the room with all of the trash.

While he was gone, Boris Yeltsin turned his attention back to the Rugrats.

"What do you think of Jake, the OC I created for Rugrats?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"He's really nice and I like that he likes to go exploring." Tommy replied.

"I agree, plus, he likes to play a llot too." Kimi said.

"Yeah!" Phil and Lil said in unison.

"I wasn't sure about him at first, but after giving him a chance, he's not so bad. He likes to help peoples too, and worries if something's wrong, but he also knows how to make you feels better too." Chuckie said.

"I like that he's very smart, and his mom writes books. Maybe Jake will do that when he's all growed up too." Zack said.

"I think he's a very nice guy, and it's too bad he couldn't join us tonight. I wonder what his favorite holiday episode of our show is, or what episode he might want to be a part of." Susie said.

"Uh, he's okay." Angelica said very plainly, as Peter reentered the room.

"Well, got that trash emptied. We ready for more episodes? It is starting to get late." Peter said, glancing up at a clock on the wall that read ten-thirty at night.

"Yeah, let's do that. I believe we're down to our top three episodes. We authors voted on the season six episode, Doctor Susie, as our favorite no nonsense neighbor episode." Holiday-sean announced.

"And I got to pick my favoritest no nonsense neighbor episode, that being, the episode where I started it all on Rugrats, Meet the Carmichaels." Susie announced.

"Oh wow that's great! At our party, we're getting to see Susie's debut episode, while at the party on The Splat, it kicked off last Friday night with Dil's debut episode, that being, Chuckie's Duckling." Celrock said, as Peter got the DVD's ready to play.

"Oh yeah I member that, raising that baby duck Herbert. He was so cute." Chuckie said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah you did a great job with that." Celrock said.

"And at least he didn't die like Melville did. He did get to go home with his family, just like when I set the sea buddies free in the ocean." Chuckie said.

"Yeah they aired the Melville episode too. They didn't air the sea monkeys one. Maybe that'll air later on during the week in the regular rotation." Celrock said, as Peter was ready to press the play button.

Soon, Rugrats was playing on the TV again, as everybody sat back and watched the season 6 episode, Doctor Susie, followed by the season 2 episode, Meet the Carmichaels. After they ended, Angelica let out a reluctant sigh.

"Susie Susie Susie, she's such a goody goody. I'm a much better doctor than her." Angelica said, sticking her tongue out at Susie.

"I don't know Angelica, she did fix our toys, and she didn't claim I was gonna turn into a rynosalot like you said would happen to me." Chuckie said.

"What? When did I ever do that?" Angelica asked, denying what she did.

"Think back Angelica, season three." Olaughlinhunter said.

Angelica growled at him.

"Oh believe me, we saw that episode this weekend on The Splat too, didn't we Celrock?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Yep, sure did. You said you'd have to unscrew his head. I heard you, with my ears." Celrock said.

"Okay okay Celrock, Nairobi-harper and Olaughlinhunter, you made your point." Angelica griped.

"Now you be nice or I'll get Peter's staff to make you some broccoli cookies, and a nice big batch of them too to keep you filled until your parents return at the end of the week." Olaughlinhunter said.

Angelica gave him a dirty look, as she slumped back against the back of the orange couch, gazing away from him back towards the television.

"So, who's next to ask a question, or are we moving on to more episodes?" Peter asked.

"I have a question. Susie, how tall are you?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Susie replied.

"We can find out. Come on Nairobi-harper and Susie, follow me." Peter said, as he, Nairobi-harper and Susie headed into his kitchen where on one of the walls, stood a height chart.

"Okay Susie, I'd like for you to go stand up straight against the height chart." Peter said, as Susie went and did as she was instructed.

"Now, stand up straight, and no tippy toes." Peter said, taking a pencil and drawing a line at the top of Susie's head.

Susie stepped away and Peter read off the results of her height.

"Four feet two inches tall." Peter announced, looking at where he drew Susie's mark on the chart.

"Wow! That's great!" Susie and Nairobi-harper said in unison, as the three of them headed back into the living room, ready to carry on with their marathon.

"So, how tall were you Susie?" Zack asked.

"I'm four feet, two inches tall." Susie replied, returning to her seat on the couch.

"Wow!" Phil commented.

"That's amazing! I didn't realize you were as tall as four feet." Lil said.

"I wonder how many toes tall Susie is?" Kimi asked.

Everybody in the room burst out laughing, as Peter picked up the remote, noticing it was now after eleven at night.

"So, we ready to watch more episodes?" Peter asked.

"Yep, it's time for the episode we authors voted on as our favorite at number two. This one is our favorite fraidy cat episode, Chuckie vs. the Potty." Tropical Blue Jay announced.

"Well I certainly wouldn't have picked that one, but since I had to pick an episode where I was really ascared, but Tommy wasn't like in that one about getting sucked down the drain that we watched earlier, I picked Mr. Clean. Boy was I so afraid of those germs in that episode, and that nightscare still gives me geesebumps every time I watch it." Chuckie said.

"Okay, we ready?" Peter asked.

"I guess. Let's get it over with before I change my mind." Chuckie said, as Peter fired up seasons 2 and 3 in the DVD player, and got those episodes to play.

Soon, everybody sat back and watched Chuckie vs. the Potty, followed by Mr. Clean. After they were over, the authors had this to say.

"I can be very nervous around things, but germs, no way." Nairobi-harper said.

"I agree." Sovietlollipop added.

"Yeah, but I recall on The Splat, everybody mentioning how they recall being afraid of getting flushed down the toilet as little kids." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Yeah, I had a hard time with potty training too, and I wet the bed until I was nine." Celrock added.

"Okay, can we talk about something else now?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I believe I get to ask the last question, as we only have one more episode to watch before it will be time for you guys to go to bed, and here it is. Out of everything that came about as a result of how popular your show became, before Spongebob Squarepants dominated it of course, and I'm talking you know, toys, other items, and things that came out, what's one thing that each of you, Zack and Peter included, liked that came out with the Rugrats on it?" Celrock asked.

"I liked that balloon of me and Chuckie riding on Spike that flew over the Thanksgiving Day parade." Tommy replied.

"I'm glad it was a balloon. If Spike really had to learn to fly like that and take us for a ride, I would have been really ascared. I think I liked that big soft dolls came out of us. My favorite being one of me, as it was nice and snuggly, and they made my hair nice and soft too." Chuckie said.

"I liked the fruit snackies." Phil said.

"Yeah! And macaroni and cheese!" Lil added.

"I agree with Chuckie on the dollies, only, I liked the one of me that would have the hippups when you removed my binkie." Dil said.

"I liked that we gotted a star on the sidewalk, with a bunch of other stars!" Kimi cried.

"Oh, you must be referring to your star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame." Celrock said.

"Uh huh, and that star is one we can walk on, even without going to outside space. Much betterer than when I almost had to become a star in the sky, even though Chuckie did give me Wawa as a present when it almost happened." Kimi said.

"I'm glad it didn't happen." Chuckie said.

"Me too." Kimi said.

"Hmmm, I wonder if those stars on the sidewalk can grant wishes." Dil said.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

"Well I liked when people could get figures of us in those meals at the hamburger place." Susie said.

"Oh, you mean the kid's meals at Burger King? Yeah, I thought those toys were cool too. Collected some of them myself actually." Celrock said.

"I liked the watches, especially the one with me on it that had me saying phrases." Angelica said.

"Yeah those were okay. I would have liked those more if you guys had learned how to tell the time. I think I liked the wall clock more, where nearly all of you got to say something each hour. My favorite memory of that clock was one day I was getting ready for school, and it turned to a new hour, and at that time, on that particular hour, it had Chuckie saying, I think we'd better go now Tommy, and I was running late for school, and I'm like, Chuckie is right! I may not be Tommy, but I'd better go!" Celrock explained.

"Oh wow that's really funny. Yeah I had one of those watches from Burger King too, only mine didn't even talk. It just, smelled like bananas. Don't get me wrong, I love the smell of bananas, but after a while of wearing that thing on your wrist, it does get old. To tell you the truth, I don't know where that watch is now." Boris Yeltsin said.

"I like that your TV show is available on DVD, so I can watch all of your adventures whenever I want, and see what I missed before we met on Chuckie's third birthday, during the events of Rugrats and the Gray Plague, and our journey together on Fan Fiction, began." Zack said.

"And I think the video games are pretty cool. I'm especially having a lot of fun, watching Olaughlinhunter play through Rugrats, Search for Reptar." Peter said.

"Why thank you! And not to worry Peter, I'll have you guys over again really soon to watch me play through it some more, and, to meet my twin sister, Olaughlinamber." Olaughlinhunter said.

All of the Rugrats characters gasp.

"Really? You have a twin sister?" Kimi asked.

"Wait a minute you guys, he could be making it up like Angelica made up Balina." Tommy added, crossing his arms.

"I assure you Tommy, I'm not making it up." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Okay Olaughlinhunter, then you have to prove it to us that this twin of yours isn't pretend." Zack said.

Olaughlinhunter gulped nervously.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, I think you should let Olaughlinamber play some on Search of Reptar when we're there the nextest time, specially since we didn't get nothing for her at you guys' berpdays lastest year." Phil said.

"Yeah! And in the nextest chapter of this story, both, you, and Olaughlinamber gotta ask us some questions." Lil added.

"And Olaughlinamber or whatever her name is, better ask us some good questions, or else she'll have to be my slave for a week, which means she'll be picking up my room." Angelica snapped.

Olaughlinhunter rolled his eyes, about ready to jump up from the couch and go get Peter's servants to make those broccoli cookies, but just as he was about to move, Sovietlollipop, who was sitting next to him, pulled him back down.

"Uh, Olaughlinhunter, it's getting way too late at night to be making Peter's servants cook those nasty cookies for Angelica." Sovietlollipop said.

"Really? You don't like them either?" Angelica asked.

"No Angelica, I love broccoli, but putting them into cookies, makes me nearly want to throw up. Just the sight of one of those, well, to you, it's like wearing Chuckie's glasses." Sovietlollipop said.

Angelica's face went a pail shade of green at that comment.

"Okay okay, enough is enough, let's change the subject before I have a huge mess to clean off of the orange couch because it's spit up on. If we're gonna have time for the last episode of Rugrats before it's time for bed, we'd better watch it now. So, Nairobi-harper and Kimi, mind doing the honors?" Peter asked.

Nairobi-harper took a few breaths to calm her nerves, as she saw to announcing their number one episode they voted on of all-times.

"Okay, here it goes. The episode we authors all voted on as our number one pick is none other than our favorite spunky sister episode, that being, the season seven twenty-two minute episode, and Kimi's debut episode in the U.S. Finsterella!" Nairobi-harper announced.

"And I picked Sister Act." Kimi added.

Relieved that both of these were on the same disc in the season 7 DVD set, Peter fired them up, and everybody watched Finsterella, followed by Sister Act. By the time they were over, while Peter was intending on everybody to go to bed, everybody was still wound up, even though it was a quarter past midnight by this time.

"Okay, well, I believe that's all of the questions. Thanks for joining us for our twenty-five year anniversary celebration. However, seeing you guys are still wide awake, would you like to have one last celebration with one of your theatrical films?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but please, anything but Rugrats go Wild. You put that on Peter, and I'll literally scream." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Why's that DemonAloisTrancy? Don't you like our aventure through the drain forest to find Nigel Strawberry?" Tommy asked.

DemonAloisTrancy didn't want to upset her favorite character, but she was really sick and tired of that always being the Rugrats movie of choice that would air on The Splat, and after it airing just the other day, she really didn't wish to sit through it again. However, she tried to phrase her reply in a way that wouldn't hurt anybody's feelings.

"That adventure's okay, but I'm just, more in the mood to see your trip to the forest in the Reptar wagon instead." DemonAloisTrancy replied.

"Me too." Nairobi-harper added.

All of the other authors nodded their heads yes in agreement.

"Then The Rugrats Movie it is then. And thanks to being King of the Confederacy, I have a very special copy of the movie on DVD, that's exclusive to me." Peter said, firing up the DVD of The Rugrats Movie.

"Are you telling me your DVD copy of the movie has the two deleted scenes on it that were only seen in previous broadcasts of the movie on CBS? The army chant in the forest and the nightmare with Lipschitz in it?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yep." Peter replied, as he selected play movie on the main menu, and the film started to play.

While Peter and the authors stayed awake for the entire movie, all of the Rugrats, Zack, Susie, and Angelica included, were asleep before Dil was born in the movie.

"Hmmm, guess somebody was more tired than they thought." Peter said, glancing over at the orange couch to see the toddlers all huddle together, asleep in one another's arms.

After the movie ended, all of the authors stood up and quietly stretched, not wishing to wake up the little ones.

"Do you need us to help you transport them into actual beds?" HazelNutSwirl whispered into Peter's ear.

"Nah, they can sleep on the royal orange couch tonight. After all, this is their night to celebrate, let them live it up a bit. Besides, I rented it for two days, so it's not like it's leaving until the day after tomorrow." Peter whispered back, as he led the authors to the door.

"Thank you for having us." Celrock said.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming and asking such great questions. This was by far, the best twenty-five year anniversary we could have ever asked for." Peter said, seeing his guests out the door.

TCKing12 waved goodbye, before taking off to the sky and flying away, while the rest of them piled into Celrock's driverless car that she had received last year as a birthday present from Nairobi-harper, and drove off to their respective homes. Once Peter saw that they were gone, not wishing to leave the toddlers all sleeping by themselves in the living room, he plopped down on the orange couch, and now that it wasn't filled with the other authors, he stretched out on a deserted section of it, yawned, closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he, too, was fast asleep.

And this, ends this ridiculously long chapter.

Author's Note: Well there you have it. My mock version of the On the Orange Couch Interviews, and in my opinion, the Rugrats marathon I would have preferred, even though The Splat did air some good episodes over the weekend. So, which one did you guys like better? The real deal? Or the mock one I created here? And I can't wait to see what both, Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber ask for questions come the next chapter of the story. With that out of the way, thanks for reading, keep asking the characters questions, and I assure you, their answers will show up, in more chapters, very soon!


	33. Bonus, On the Orange Couch (continued)

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been around much over the last week or so. I've been sick with a terrible cold since Friday, and thus, sleeping a lot more than usual. Heck, took roughly a three hour nap before coming in here to write up this chapter this evening. No matter, I'm here now, despite how I'm feeling at the moment, so with that out of the way, let's move on, with the next chapter.

Chapter 33, Bonus, On the Orange Couch (continued)

While originally, Peter was only going to rent that luxurious, wrap around orange couch complete with a lounge on one end in his living room at his castle, Susie, Angelica, and the other toddlers loved it so much, that come the day the people came to pick up the piece of furniture, they couldn't resist seeing how attached the toddlers were to it, so Peter, being one of the richest kings in all of the world, paid for the orange couch up front, and it is now on permanent display in the living room at the castle of the Confederacy. However, while their friends, known as the authors and fans of Fan Fiction were coming back for another day of fun times, it was also, the first day of school for some of them, like Nairobi-harper, who could only stay a short while before having to rush off to school, and poor Celrock showed up that morning, revealing she had a terrible cold. However, while Jesse couldn't come over for the original night of celebrations and interviews, he did get to come over to play on this fine day when the parents would be returning from Los Vegas later that afternoon, as it had been nearly a week since they went on their trip. However, also coming over with Jesse that day was a new playmate who hadn't been there before, miss Savanna Green, an OC owned by DemonAloisTrancy, and while she wouldn't play a huge role in answering questions on this fine day of hanging out with the others, she would give her answer to one question asked by Celrock.

Everybody was awake, bright and early, all dressed and had just finished their chocolate-chip and banana pancakes for breakfast, when a knock was heard at the door. Peter went to answer it to find that Laura, Dana, and two kids were standing there, Jesse, and a little girl he didn't recognize.

"Thanks for watching Jesse today." Laura said, handing Peter his diaper bag.

"No problem." Peter replied.

"Now you have fun little guy." Dana said, but before he could get a hug and a kiss from the overly hyperactive child, Jesse had scooted away from his parents and ran into the living room, where he immediately started bouncing up and down on one end of the orange couch.

However, everybody at the door was too busy paying attention to the other little girl who was standing there, as Peter bent down to meet her level.

"And who's this little girl?" Peter asked.

"Oh, that's our new neighbor Savanna Green. Her mother asked if we could watch her today, but seeing that Dana and I have to go to work, I asked if it would be okay if she came to play at Peter Albany's castle, to which they didn't mind." Laura replied.

"Well Savanna, I'm Peter, and it's a pleasure to meet you and have you over at my place." Peter said, shaking the little girl's hand.

"Thank you Peter!" Savanna said excitedly, as she wandered into his castle, in awe at the huge rooms that stood before her.

"Well we'd better be going. We'll be back at around dinner time to pick Jesse and Savanna up." Dana said, as he and Laura left Peter's castle, and he and Savanna went in search of the others.

However, they were stopped when Peter went into his living room to find Jesse using his orange couch as a trampaleen. He ran over to the couch and picked Jesse up, much to the toddler's dismay.

"Jesse, you do know that this couch is for sitting on, not bouncing on, right?" Peter asked in a stirn tone of voice.

"But I was having fun!" Jesse cried, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but that is the rule here." Peter said.

As upset as the toddler was, he knew he'd better obey Peter, so he didn't ask any further questions.

"Now, let's go find your friends. Last I checked, they were all in the kitchen, finishing up their breakfast." Peter said, leading Jesse and Savanna by the hands into the kitchen, where Susie, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Tommy, Zack and Dil were finishing up their breakfast, and General Frollo were getting them all cleaned up.

"Well Peter, everybody's all set." General Frollo said, taking the dish rag he used to get some maple syrup off of Dil's leg back to the servants in the kitchen, who were washing up dishes.

"Thank you Frollo." Peter said with a smile, as he led Jesse and Savanna over to the table.

Before Peter could say anything, all of the toddlers burst out of their seats and ran up to Jesse and Savanna to give them huge group hugs.

"Jesse! Savanna ! Yay!" Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack, and Dil all cried in unison, as they ran over to the two kids and gave them a group hug.

"Wow! Looks like somebody's excited." Peter said.

Angelica, who found this reunion a bit sickening, turned towards Susie.

"Well, come on Carmichael, let's go into the living room and get first gives on the TV before those dumb babies can ruin it." Angelica said.

"Wait a minute Angelica, I wanna say hi to our friends who came over to play too!" Susie replied, getting out of her seat and going over to the toddlers to say good morning to Jesse and Savanna.

"Fine!" Angelica snapped, as she trudged off by herself into the living room. However, before she could even take a seat on the couch, another knock was heard at the door.

"Drats!" Angelica hissed to herself, as Frollo walked through the living room and went to the door, to find their other friends had shown up. There was Nairobi-harper, wearing pigtails and dressed in her school uniform, along with Sovietlollipop, Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, and Celrock, all dressed in their usual everyday attire, but Celrock had a tissue up to her nose, and looked kind of pail.

"Good morning! Please, wipe your feet and come on in." Frollo said.

"Good morning!" All of them said, except for Celrock, who let out a huge sneeze.

"Bless you Celrock." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Thank you." Celrock said, sniffling.

"Are you all right Celrock?" Frollo asked, while leading the authors and fans into the living room.

"I have a cold. I'll be fine though, really." Celrock said, racing over to the vacated lounge end of the orange couch, and claiming it for herself, much to Angelica's dismay.

"Peter and friends, your other friends are here." Frollo called into the kitchen.

"Thank you Frollo. You are relieved of your duties the rest of the morning." Peter said.

Frollo smiled at him and went off to his room, where he decided to get ahead on his reading in the latest Harry Potter release, the play known as The Cursed Child. Meanwhile, all of the toddlers crowded around their author friends, and gave them a warm good morning. However, they all stopped when they saw that Nairobi-harper was dressed differently than her friends.

"Wow! I like your piggy tails Nairobi-harper." Kimi said.

"Thank you Kimi. I felt like wearing them on my first day of school. Just, somebody remind me later to take them out before I go to bed tonight, or I'm gonna be in for a very unpleasant surprise tomorrow morning." Nairobi-harper said.

"How come? Kimi and Angelica sleep in their piggy tails all of the time and they have no problems." Lil said.

"Well, that's because from what I've seen on the show, they tend to sleep on their side or front. I sleep on my back, thus, pressing on my hair, making my head hurt the next day." Nairobi-harper explained.

"Oh." Kimi said.

"Maybe I'll try sleeping on my side or front tonight though and see if that makes a difference. Anyway, I only have about half an hour before I need to leave for school, so if you guys don't mind, can I ask my questions first?" Nairobi-harper asked, taking a seat on the orange couch along with the other authors, while all of the toddlers sat in a semi circle on the floor in front of them.

"So what do you wanna ask us Nairobi-harper?" Tommy asked.

"Well, my first question is for all of you babies. What exactly was the first impression that you got of your east coast gender benders? As in, the very moment you first met one of them, what did you think of them?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Oh that's easy! The firstest time I metted Rosie, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked like the most beautifullest girl I ever sawed, and I'll never forget that firstest time we played in the park together." Tommy replied.

"I member when I metted Hazel when we were at that Spy museum place in Washing Machine DC. I loved meeting somebody else who loved wormies as much as me." Phil replied.

"Well while I've only heardid about Bonny from Tommy's friend Rosie, she kind of reminds me of Emma, and I bet if we should ever get to meet someday, we'd get along great." Chuckie said.

"I think they're all great! I especially like how Courtney likes to go on lots of aventures." Kimi said.

"I wasn't so sure of Hazel at first, cuz she took Phillip away from me, but now that I know I'll always be his sister, I don't mind so much now. I guess, I can't think of anybody special I was really drawn to, except being angry with Hazel at firstest, but I think it's great that there are peoples on the other side of the country who are just like us." Lil said.

"I find Skyler and Natalie interesting. Sure, maybe they can't speak like the rest of the gang, but they do an impressive job of communicating with their friends, and I truly believe Skyler is smarter than people give her credit for." Zack said.

"Well while I can't say I fell for Rosie like my big brother did, I do think she's really nice, and we are good friends." Dil said.

"I think they're all great. I really like Aaron though, cuz he's got bright blue hair, and he's the only boy of the group. I felt there were too many girls. Besides, why do I need those girls, when the girl I like is right here?" Jesse asked, gazing over at Lil and smiling.

Lil stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

"I wouldn't know, cuz I don't really know the East coast friends of yours, but I'm sure if I had a chance to meet them, they would all be pretty nice." Savanna said.

"Well thanks for answering my question guys. Now, Angelica, my question to you is, have you ever met Helga G. Pataki, tall girl with a pink dress and one eyebrow, to put it simply? I'm just interested in knowing, as I've heard many people say that, at least when it comes to you guys' personalities, you guys are pretty similar, y'know." Nairobi-harper asked.

"Nah, never metted her, but if this Helga person is like me, I'm sure we'd get along just fine." Angelica replied with a devious smile on her face.

Nairobi-harper glanced down at her wrist watch, then back up at the group.

"And now, seeing I only have ten minutes left before I need to leave for school, it's time to ask my last question. This one is for Susie, and my question is this. Have you ever gotten in trouble for something? Not to be rude, I'm just wondering, is all, as I have to admit that the show showed you in a mostly positive light, and while that's very good, I still additionally need to reveal that I felt they showed you as flawless, as in, 100% perfect. Therefore, Susie, I must ask you, have you ever gotten in trouble for something that was your fault?" Nairobi-harper asked.

Susie thought about her answer for a minute, before responding.

"You know Nairobi-harper, I don't think you're being rude at all, and you're right. The show did tend to show me in a positive light, but I guess it's because, when I'm around the other babies and Angelica, I try to be on my best behavior, to well, you know, set a good example for the babies, because I've seen Angelica, and I know that she more or less, sets a bad example towards them." Susie started to explain, before Angelica cut her off.

"Wait a minute Carmichael, since when do I set a bad example?" Angelica asked, interrupting her.

"How about just now, when you interrupted me." Susie said.

Angelica growled and turned away.

"Okay, anyway, while it may appear to you guys that I never get in trouble for anything, I've gotten in trouble for plenty of things. Most of them were before me and my family moved here, but usually, they involved me getting in trouble with fighting with my brothers, in particular, Buster, as he and I don't always get along the best. I remember this one time, when we were at the breakfast table, and I wanted to reach up to the pink balloon that was still hanging up on the ceiling from my birthday party. Figuring I could reach it by standing on my chair, I stood on my chair to reach it, and Buster, who was sitting across from me, decided if I could stand on my chair, so could he, so he did, pretending to be his favorite super hero on TV. That's when mom came into the room, and scolded my brother for standing on his chair because it's a rule in our house that we don't stand on chairs, because somebody could get hurt. He then squealed on me, claiming that I was the first one to stand on my chair, which was true, and while I was hoping I'd get the benefit of the doubt, and not get into any trouble because I was younger, I was generally a good girl, so for me to break this important safety rule was very much against my mother's wishes, and I recall having to go to time out in my room for a while. So yes, I have gotten in trouble for doing things, like breaking the rules, I just, tend to do it when none of my friends are around, because, well, ya know, I try to be on my best behavior when we have company, another rule that's heavily enforced in our house." Susie replied, just as a vibration came from Nairobi-harper's pocket.

"What was that?" Chuckie asked.

Nairobi-harper pulled the phone out of her pocket and turned off the vibration.

"Oh, that was my phone. My alarm was going off, telling me that I need to leave for school now." Nairobi-harper said with a frown.

"You've gots to go to school now Nairobi-harper?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. But I'll be back to play some other time, maybe on the weekend or something. You all take care, and I'll see you guys later." Nairobi-harper said with a smile, giving Tommy a pat on the head, and heading for the door.

"Bye!" Everybody said in unison, except for Celrock, who started to have a massive coughing fit.

As soon as the large front doors of the castle closed behind Nairobi-harper, as she was on her way to school, everybody turned to Celrock, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay Celrock?" Tommy asked.

"It's just a really bad cold you guys, I'll be fine." Celrock said, blowing her nose into a tissue again.

This time, Sovietlollipop decided to speak up.

"We hope you feel better Celrock." Sovietlollipop said.

"Thanks Sovietlollipop." Celrock replied.

"Gots any questions for us Sovietlollipop?" Zack asked.

"Sure do. This question is for Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Zack, Susie, and Angelica. What do each of you think of my OC, Zoey?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"I think she's very sweet." Susie said.

"I must say, I actually agree with Carmichael for once here, plus, I've never met anybody with as big of an appetite for sweets as me before." Angelica replied.

"I think she's very nice, and I hope to see her in more stories of yours in the future." Zack replied.

"I think she's nice, kind of like a part, Susie where her niceness is concerned, but a part Angelica, you know, where the eating cookies is concerned." Chuckie said.

"I like her too, I specially like how she can eat a lot for such a small girl." Phil said.

"Me too!" Lil added.

"I like her cuz she's really nice and really brave. And when we were on that ship, well she never gave up on Angelica, even if we all almost did." Tommy said.

"I agree with my brother here." Dil said.

"I just think she's really nice, and agree with Zack, I wanna learn more about her in your stories." Kimi replied.

"Well, eventually, you guys might get that opportunity. I'm planning on writing a story where Zoey must deal with very noisy neighbors." Sovietlollipop replied.

"Loud noises? Ooh, sounds like my kind of story. I just hope the noises aren't too scary." Chuckie said.

"No worries Chuckie, it has more to do with loud music at night, not necessarily scary noises, just, annoying noises." Sovietlollipop explained.

"Shew! That's a relief." Chuckie said with a sigh.

They all then turned to Boris Yeltsin, who looked like he had something to say.

"You know, Sovietlollipop's announcement right there reminded me of something I wanted to say. Yes, I hope after being on Fan Fiction for nearly ten years now, to finally get around to releasing my first story ever. It's going to be a Loud House and Rugrats crossover, and it's called, Sweet Baby Loud Kids, where all of the Louds come to visit you guys, and while visiting, you all are playing a game of Tag down in the basement, and accidentally, find the Age Decreaser, and all of the Louds get turned back into babies." Boris Yeltsin explained.

"You mean like what happened to the Lipschitz in Olaughlinhunter's story?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Wow! I am honored that my story, Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz inspired you Boris Yeltsin." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Thank you, though the real credit should go to Celrock for being inspired by your story. After all, she was the one to give me the idea." Boris Yeltsin said, turning his gaze over to a very sick looking Celrock, who cracked a small smile, despite not feeling very well.

"How are you doing Celrock?" Zack asked.

"I'm all right. I do have a question for all of you young ones though. Okay, make that two questions." Celrock said, letting out a cough and then clearing her throat before answering in what little bit of a voice she had left.

"To each of you guys, who are your favorite Loud House characters, and are you excited for new episodes coming back next month, around the thirteenth or so, which will be the week of my parents birthdays?" Celrock asked.

"Yeah!" All of the toddlers said in unison.

"We're really excited for new episodes of The Loud House coming back, right guys?" Tommy asked the other toddlers.

"Right." Everybody else replied in unison.

"And who are your favorite characters?" Celrock asked again.

"I like Lily, cuz she poops as much as me and don't mind being nakie." Dil replied.

"I like Lisa cuz she's really really intelegent, and I hope to be just like her someday. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a lot like me when she was a baby." Zack replied.

"Well I like Lana cuz she's a twin, and likes everything gross and disgusting, like me." Phil said.

"And I like Lola, cuz she's also a twin, and she looks very prettyful!" Lil exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't know who I like, but I guess, while Lucy scares me some, she doesn't seem to mind bad things happening, so I guess, I like her, cuz she helps me to feels betterer about the bad things in the world." Chuckie said.

"Well I like Lincoln, cuz he's always looking on the bright side of life, and I bet he likes going on aventures just as much as I do. I wonder if he went on aventures when he was a baby. I also like how close he is with Lily, just like me and Dilly." Tommy said.

"Well I like Luan cuz she's so funny, and her jokes always make me laugh!" Kimi cried excitedly with a giggle.

"I like Lynn, cuz she's active like me, and really good at all sports. I hope to be just like her someday, and I bet ya, she was just as hyperactive as I am when she was a baby." Jesse said.

"Well I like Leni cuz she's well, young at heart, but loves clothes. She's the kind of person I hope to be when I'm all growed up." Savanna said.

"I like Luna cuz of her love for music." Susie replied.

"And I like Lori, cuz she has a phone and claims to be the boss of those Loud kids. When I'm all growed up, I'm gonna be just like her." Angelica barked.

Zack turned to his friends and whispered something to them.

"I think Angelica has already perfected Lori Loud, several years sooner." Zack whispered.

All of the other toddlers nodded their heads in agreement with his comment, just as Celrock let out another sneeze.

"Bless you!" Kimi said.

"Thanks." Celrock said, blowing her nose on another tissue.

Chuckie turned to his friends with a worried look on his face.

"You guys, maybe we should go so Celrock can get some rest." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry about me Chuckie, I'll be fine." Celrock said.

Just then, Peter looked up at the clock on the wall, and noticed it was growing closer to lunch time.

"Well, while you all talk amongst yourselves and play together, I'd better go see about getting the servants to prepare some lunch for all of you." Peter said, standing up and leaving the room.

Ordinarily, most people would ask the kids what they wanted for lunch, but Peter had known this group for so long, he knew exactly what they might enjoy, and they were all usually pleased with the results. Once Peter left the room to go talk about lunch topics with his servants in the kitchen, Olaughlinhunter turned his attention towards the toddlers.

"So, gots any questions for us Olaughlinhunter?" Tommy asked.

"You mean, you and this, Olaughlinamber person who you claimed was your twin. By the way, where is Olaughlinamber?" Angelica asked.

"Sorry Angelica, Olaughlinamber couldn't join me today. She's off to college." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Wow that's amazing! So when do you head off to college?" Zack asked.

"Actually Zack, I won't head there until next year." Olaughlinhunter replied.

Angelica rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait a minute, I thought you and Olaughlinamber were twins." Angelica said.

"Yeah Olaughlinhunter, me and Lillian will most likely go to school together when we're all growed up, so why aren't you going to school with your sister?" Phil asked.

"Um… Uh…" Olaughlinhunter stammered, before Tommy butted in.

"See, I don't think Olaughlinhunter's gots a twin sister at all. I think he's only pretending, like what Angelica did that one time with Balina, just so my mommy would get her those two toys at the toy store." Tommy said.

Olaughlinhunter glared angrily at Tommy.

"I do too have a twin sister." Olaughlinhunter said angrily.

"Well where is she then?" Angelica said in a nasty tone.

"I already told you, she's at college!" Olaughlinhunter screamed angrily.

At this point, Susie, who had been mostly quiet, decided to step in and settle things, once and for all.

"Guys, up until now, has Olaughlinhunter ever lied to us before?" Susie asked.

Everybody shook their heads, except for Chuckie, who spoke up on their behalf.

"Uh, no!" Chuckie replied.

"So if he's got a twin sister, and she's a grade ahead of him in school, then we should respect that, and as for why they dohn't go to school together, maybe that's just something Olaughlinhunter doesn't wish to share with us right now. Am I right Olaughlinhunter?" Susie asked.

Olaughlinhunter nodded yes.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you Olaughlinhunter." Lil said.

"Yeah, if your twin sister is as real as you say she is, then we believe you, right guys?" Tommy asked.

"Right." All of the toddlers said in unison.

Olaughlinhunter relaxed and let out a small smile.

"Thanks you guys. And I promise, you guys will get to meet her eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but sometime soon, I promise, you guys will meet her in a future chapter of this story, or perhaps in a future chapter of Olaughlinhunter Plays Search for Reptar." Olaughlinhunter said.

Everybody breathed sighs of relief, thankful that Olaughlinhunter wasn't making stuff up.

"So, what are your questions for us Olaughlinhunter?" Tommy asked, heading over to the opposite side of Peter's living room, where he dumped a basket of blocks on to the floor, and he and the other toddlers all sat down and started to build with the blocks, while they saw to answering Olaughlinhunter's questions.

"Well, my first question is for you Tommy. How do you like my Okey Dokey Jones fedora and whip that plays the theme music and makes the whipping sounds I got you for your birthday?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Tommy cried.

"Yeah, my brother loves it so much, he slept with it every night for about a week, and mommy has had to change the batteries in it, several times already." Dil said.

"Hey! No more than she has to change the batteries in our electronic locomotive that runs on my Brio train tracks. My aunty Celeste's rule being, one battery per day. That rule stands when I bring it over to Tommy's house to play as well." Zack said.

"Wow! So glad you like the toy I got you. I thought of you instantly the minute I saw it at the Toy Palace a month ago, and just, had to get it for you." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Hey! All of this talk about Okey-dokey Jones and stupid baby toys is making me sick. Got any questions for me Olaughlinhunter?" Angelica asked.

"Hey! Be nice Angelica." Chuckie commented.

"Yeah Angelica, I could just, not ask you any questions at all, but since I do have one, I'll ask it anyway. What are your favorite episodes of Gilligan's Island?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh I love lots of episodes, but my favorite ones would have to be, let's see. From season one, I like the episode where they find some gold on the island, and all develop Gold Fever. From season two, I like the episode where Gilligan and Skipper are trying to tell Maryanne about the news of her marriage they heard, but Marrianne thinks they're only trying to tell her she ate some poisonous mushrooms. And from season three, I like the episode where Gilligan finds a map to help them get off the island." Angelica replied, walking over to the lounge end of the orange couch, where Celrock was still lying.

"Of course, everybody knows that Gilligan's Island is best watched from this seat on the couch. Move over Celrock." Angelica snapped, trying to push Celrock off of the couch so she could take her spot.

Noticing this, Tommy looked up from building his block tower to see what was going on.

"Hey Angelica, you leave her alone." Tommy said.

Angelica turned to him.

"And why should I listen to a little dumb baby like you?" Angelica asked teasingly.

"Do you not want to get any dessert after lunch Angelica?" Peter asked, overhearing everything at that moment as he came back into the living room to get everybody for lunch.

Angelica turned away from where she was attempting to push Celrock off of the couch, and stared up at Peter with her trademark innocent smile.

"Uh, now why would I not want dessert. I was just, nicely telling Celrock how it was my turn for the TV and the best spot to watch it from was the lounge end of the orange couch." Angelica said very sweetly.

Celrock and Peter rolled their eyes at her, not believing a word she said, but also not being in the mood to argue with her either.

"Come on everyone, it's time for lunch, and today, we're having an assortment of different soups. Celrock, you'll definitely have to try the special chicken and rice soup we prepared especially for you to help you with your cold." Peter said.

Celrock wasn't all that much for chicken and rice soup, or even chicken noodle soup for that matter, but she wasn't going to argue. Rather, she decided to be polite, as she and everybody else headed into Peter's dining room, where bowls of different soups were laid out for everybody to try. Most of the toddlers chose to have tomato soup, while Chuckie chose minastroni soup, Angelica and Susie chose chocolate banana soup, Celrock had the chicken and rice soup that was especially prepared for her, and Kimi had miso soup, while Zack had steak and noodle soup. Olaughlinhunter had tomato soup along with the toddlers, while Sovietlollipop and Peter had lobster bisk, and Boris Yeltsin had New England clam chowder. Everybody had juice or water to drink with their soup, most of them picking juice, except for Boris Yeltsin and Peter, who chose to have water, and once everybody had settled down with their bowls of soup and beverage of choice, Olaughlinhunter turned his attention to Peter.

"How do you like your tomato soup Olaughlinhunter?" Peter asked.

"I love it! How's your lobster bisk?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Mmmm! Delicious!" Peter said after taking a bite and swallowing it.

"And now my real question for you Peter, is this. How is it getting along with new Disney characters such as Nick and Judy, Destiny, Hank, and Bailey this year?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Ah yes, the new characters introduced in Finding Dory. I love them all! And Hank is especially helpful when my servants aren't around, and I need help opening a jar of salsa or spaghetti sauce." Peter replied.

After that, everybody more or less, ate in silence, as Boris Yeltsin dominated the conversation at the table, only hearing remarks from those people he was asking questions to.

"Well, my first question is for all of the kids. What are your favorite bloopers from the latest Rugrat Bloopers chapter?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, I thought it was pretty funny when I got excited about Cynthia going missing in Seven Voyages of Cynthia, opposed to how I acted in the original episode." Angelica replied.

"I liked getting to change Tommy's diaper in that deleted scene from The Last Babysitter." Susie replied.

"Well I liked when Tommy gave me the idea to turn into a chuckerfly in the blooper for the Chuckerfly episode, and am kind of sorry that's not what happened in the original episode. Having to come up with that idea on my own was really hard." Chuckie said.

"I liked copying everything Lil did in the blooper from Finsterella." Kimi replied.

"I thought it was pretty funny when me and Phillip acted like Tommy in Twins' Pique." Lil replied.

"I liked that one too." Phil replied.

"Well I liked that blooper from Ruthless Tommy, when I showed up and helped Tommy escape, only for us to get losted." Zack replied.

"I liked that one too." Tommy replied.

"I liked all of them." Dil replied.

"Cool!" Boris Yeltsin said, taking another bite of his clam chowder before asking his next question.

"Question for Phil and Lil, where were you during the episodes Down the Drain and Let Them Eat Cake?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We were visiting our uncle Bill and aunt Harriet when Tommy and Chuckie went to that wedding." Lil replied.

"And mommy was sick and daddy had to go to work before the sun waked up on that day Tommy went to Chuckie's and they were scared of getting sucked down the drain. We were stucked at home. Too bad, me and Lillian would have loved to have been there to have helped them stuff up the drain, which, we would have had them take a bath in mud, rather than sand and clay-dough." Phil said.

"Hmmm, interesting. So Susie, which of the babies would you say you get along with the most?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Susie finished her most recent bite of chocolate banana soup before answering his question.

"I'd have to say I get along with Chuckie the best." Susie replied.

"And why do you say that?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well he's always so sweet, and the way he said he'd always remember the day of our junior prom when Angelica gave me that leaf to remember the day by felt so special because I thought it was so nice that Chuckie didn't need anything special to remember the day by, he'd just, remember it, for what it was." Susie said.

"Awe, thanks Susie." Chuckie said.

"You're welcome Chuckie." Susie replied with a smile, blushing at him.

"Well, my next question is for Kimi. If you had a chance to be a baby-baby again, do you think you'd like it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Yeah! I think I'd have lots of fun!" Kimi replied, as she took the last bite of miso soup in her bowl.

"And to you Zack, do you think you wouldn't mind if you were a baby-baby again? I'm sure the other kids wouldn't mind." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh I know they wouldn't mind. And I bet it might be interesting for them to meet me as a baby-baby, since I was more or less, a big baby when we metted originally." Zack replied, as he took his last bite of his steak and noodle soup.

After everybody finished their soup, before they were given bottles of hot milk before their nap, everybody got a cupcake for dessert. These were yellow cupcakes with chocolate icing on top, topped with rainbow sprinkles. Though the servants did make a few cupcakes with vanilla frosting instead, for those people who didn't want chocolate icing, Peter and Boris Yeltsin being amongst a few of the people who didn't want chocolate icing, as well as Zack.

"So, who's ready for hot milk?" Peter asked the toddlers, after everybody finished their dessert.

Without saying a word, everybody ran back to the living room, with Celrock leading the line, as she made herself comfortable in her spot on the orange couch where she sat previously. The other toddlers curled up a little ways down, with Tommy snuggling up right next to Celrock. Chuckie peered over in his direction, not so sure if what he was doing was such a good idea.

"Tommy, I don't know if curling up next to Celrock is such a good idea." Chuckie said.

"How come Chuckie?" Tommy asked, as Peter came back into the room and passed out their bottles of hot milk, Chuckie's being in a sippy cup.

"Cuz, you wouldn't wanna catch Celrock's cold." Chuckie replied, before starting to sip on his milk.

"Awe don't worry Chuckie, I'll be fine." Tommy said, sipping on his milk and before they knew it, all of the toddlers finished their bottles, and were fast asleep, Tommy leaning up against Celrock.

Once Celrock and the toddlers were all sound asleep on their portion of the orange couch, and to everybody's surprise, Susie and Angelica managed to pass out on a completely different section of the rap around couch, Olaughlinhunter came up behind Peter and whispered into his ear.

"Come on Peter, it's time." Olaughlinhunter whispered into Peter's ear.

Peter turned to Olaughlinhunter, and whispered back.

"Time for what?" Peter asked.

"Oh you know, come on, to the entry hallway to discuss our plan so we don't wake up the little ones." Olaughlinhunter said, as he and Peter headed into the hall, while Boris Yeltsin and Sovietlollipop sat at the kitchen table, looking at magazines they had brought with them to pass the time while everybody else napped.

Once they were in the entry hallway, Olaughlinhunter stared Peter straight in the eye.

"Okay Peter, we need your movie camera and your time machine." Olaughlinhunter instructed.

"Oh, that venture to go back in time to the Jonathan Babysits episode and prove to Charlotte that Angelica was innocent." Peter said.

"Yep, and since they're returning from Vegas later on this afternoon, now's the perfect opportunity to prove to Charlotte that Angelica didn't track dirt into the house." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the things we need for this little time traveling adventure. Wait here quietly so as not to wake up the kids." Peter said, as he headed off to a different part of his castle to grab up what they'd need.

A few minutes later, Peter returned with the video camera in one hand, and his time machine in the other.

"Okay Olaughlinhunter, I'm ready. Are you ready?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I sure am Peter, let's go." Olaughlinhunter said, as Peter entered the afternoon of August 18, 1998 into the time machine, pressed the green Go button, and he and Olaughlinhunter vanished into a flash of white light.

When they emerged from the flash of white light, they found themselves in the hallway at Angelica's house, where the babies would be about to dump the plants out all over the floor, covering it in dirt. So as to not be spotted by the babies, they hid in a corner. Olaughlinhunter peered around the corner to watch for when the babies entered the hall way with the dirt. As soon as he saw the first baby enter, he nudged Peter in the arm.

"Start filming! Now!" Olaughlinhunter hissed in a low whisper into Peter's ear.

Peter did as he was instructed, and filmed Tommy, Chuckie, and Lil dumping the mud on to the floor, while Phil walked up to the pile, and put his collection of mud on his head, and laughing. It was all Peter and Olaughlinhunter could do to keep from laughing, as one had to admit, as disgusting as it was, Phil did look mighty cute with a glob of mud on his head.

Just then, Jonathan entered the hall, disgusted by what he saw, but the babies weren't buying it.

"I think he likes it!" Phil exclaimed, just as Angelica called his name.

"Jonathan, where are you?" Angelica asked from another room.

Jonathan tripped over one of the plants and picked it up.

"Ow! Where did this come from?" Jonathan asked, as he thrust it down on the floor and ran out of the room to go see what Angelica wanted. At that moment, Olaughlinhunter turned to Peter.

"Okay Peter, we can go an hour into the future now." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Okay." Peter said, shutting off the camera and adjusting the time machine to take them up into the future by an hour.

They vanished in a flash of white light and emerged in Angelica's backyard, where Tommy and Chuckie were digging the mud whole and Jonathan came out into the yard carrying the video tape he had found. Peter and Olaughlinhunter hid themselves behind a bush and continued filming, so as to remind Charlotte in the future of how she wrongly accused Angelica.

"There he is! Get digging!" Tommy said to Chuckie, as they stuck their shovels into the mud and kept digging a whole, just as Jonathan jumped out the downstairs living room window, landing in the mud whole. At that moment, Angelica and Charlotte entered the backyard, where Angelica pointed at him.

"There he is mommy, and he's been really naughty." Angelica said.

Jonathan gets to his feet and stares angrily at Charlotte.

"What's going on here Jonathan? There's dirt all over the house! I leave you in charge and this is how you handle things? Charlotte asks, very irritated.

"Yeah Jonathan." Angelica ads.

"This is the last time you'll ridicule me Charlotte because I have this." Jonathan says, showing the video tape he found to Charlotte.

"It's a rather unflattering portrait, of a certain corperate executive named Charlotte Pickles." Jonathan continued in a very mocking tone.

Charlotte glances at the video tape in his hand.

"Hmmm. I thought I told Drew to burn that. So, you thought you'd find something to embarrase me with? You know, maybe I've underestimated you. Finally! Taking some initiative. I think there's a promotion in store for you." Charlotte said, as Jonathan flashed a smile at her.

"Oh, well, thank you!" Jonathan said, a bit surprised by her reaction.

At that moment, she turned to Angelica, looking very steamed.

"As for you young lady there's a big pile of mud in the house with your name on it." Charlotte said.

"But… But… But… The babies did it!" Angelica blerted out, but Charlotte continued on with her little tyrade, not paying any attention to her daughter.

"Now now you and I both know that Jonathan may have let the babies run wild, but they couldn't have possibly caused this mess." Charlotte said.

"But… But…" Angelica started to say, before Charlotte cut her off.

"There will be no dessert for one week, end of discussion." Charlotte concluded, before heading inside with Jonathan to discuss business.

From their hiding place within a bush, as Angelica runs up to the babies, angry that she got in trouble over their getting her into trouble, Olaughlinhunter nudges Peter in the ribs again.

"Let's go home." Olaughlinhunter whispered into Peter's ear, as he switched off the video camera, and entered the time of present day into his time machine, returning them home to Peter's castle, just as a knock was heard at the door.

"Peter, you put these items away, bringing back the DVD, while I grab the door." Olaughlinhunter whispered to him, as Peter ran off to take care of what he was instructed to do, and Olaughlinhunter ran up to the huge, double doors that led into the castle, and opened them to find everybody's parents minus the parents of Jesse and Savanna's, and Zack's aunt standing there.

"Well hello Olaughlinhunter, what brings you here?" Didi asked.

"Oh just, hanging out with my good friends. How was Vegas? Did you guys have fun?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"We had fun! Right gang?" Betty asked.

"I suppose so." Howard replied.

Olaughlinhunter couldn't help but notice that Stu still looked a little sad, but not quite as sad as he was a week ago.

"Awe, still feeling sad about the death of, well, you know, your voice actor?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Uh huh." Stu muttered.

"Well, I have something to cheer you up. We've found your voice replacement for the upcoming Rugrats Movie Musical. Yep, that's right, Dan Castanella, who's not only agreed to voice your father, Lou Pickles, has also agreed to voice you, playing a double role in the musical." Olaughlinhunter announced.

"Really? That's great! Hear that Deed?" Stu asked excitedly, as he turned to his wife who was also smiling.

"Yes I did dear." Didi replied.

"And just think! Pop and I will share a voice actor! I knew dad and I were a lot a like." Stu said.

"Actually Stu, Pop is more like me." Drew said.

"You know Drew, I actually agree with Stu here. I mean, both of them can be absent minded at times, and while Stu is an inventor, your dad did run a repair business, fixing things, making them both interested in machinery and how they function in general. You know, engineering." Olaughlinhunter explained.

"Can't argue with that." Drew said, as all of the adults stepped into the large entry hallway of Peter's castle.

"So where are the kids?" Celeste asked.

"They're still taking their afternoon nap, but I would believe it's about time for them to be waking up, just as Peter returns from taking care of something." Olaughlinhunter said, just as Peter appeared in the hall before them.

"Wow! So great to see you guys have returned! Please, come on into the living room and take a seat on my new, state of the art, orange couch." Peter said, leading everybody into the living room, where Celrock and the kids were all stirring.

"Well hello there! Did my angels have a good time?" Didi said, picking up Tommy and Dil from the couch and giving them a hug.

They smiled up at their mommy and gave her a hug, before she set them back down on the couch with their friends, as Chas and Kira, Betty and Howard, Drew and Charlotte, Celeste, and Randy and Lucy were all doing the same, giving their kids warm hugs, thankful to be back home again.

As the reunion party was going on, Sovietlollipop and Boris Yeltsin came into the living room and took seats on the couch, while the parents all sat down with their kids, while Peter stood in the middle of the room, Olaughlinhunter, standing right beside him.

"Everybody, before this little reunion continues any further, Olaughlinhunter and I have something we'd like to show you." Peter announced, getting everybody's attention.

He then turned to Olaughlinhunter and handed him the DVD.

"Olaughlinhunter, want to do the honors?" Peter asked.

"Well, while the babies were taking their nap and the rest of you were returning from your week long vacation in Vegas, Peter and I have here a little bit of video footage, that will prove once again, Angelica is innocent, and one of the parents in this room who's responsible for the child, is guilty." Olaughlinhunter said, heading over to Peter's DVD player, where he inserted the disc, turned on the TV and DVD player, and pressed the play button.

Before everybody on the TV ran the footage of the babies filling up Angelica's house with dirt for Jonathan to play in, misunderstanding the term, dig up some dirt, and then, the scene where Charlotte wrongly accuses Angelica. Once the video ended, Olaughlinhunter pointed at Charlotte.

"So, after seeing that Angelica was not the one to fill your house with mud, now what do you think?" Olaughlinhunter snapped.

"Well I…" Charlotte started to say, before Drew cut her off.

"You accused Angelica without getting her whole side of the story, and punished our daughter with no dessert for the next week for nothing?" Drew snapped angrily.

"Well, I…" Charlotte started to say, before Drew continued to speak.

"At least that time I [punished her with no dessert, I actually found Angelica throwing Chas's Lassy and Folks Dance CD around her room before punishing her. She at least deserved the punishment." Drew continued.

"Well, I honestly didn't believe the babies could be that capable of so much damage. I mean, just look at them, such sweet little angels. Angelica however, I've seen what kind of messes she can cause, and I know when I'm not around, she tries to get what she wants, thinking I'll never catch her." Charlotte said.

Didi turned to Charlotte.

"Now Charlotte, even if you didn't believe Angelica, you could have at least listened to her side of the story. From what I saw in that video, it doesn't appear you really listened to her at all." Didi said.

"Oh what do you know? You only say stuff like that because you listen to that wim bag Doctor Lipschitz." Charlotte argued.

"Well, at least I don't spend my entire day glued to my cell phone." Didi snapped.

"Yeah, in fact, Charlotte, hand it over." Drew snapped.

"Hand what over?" Charlotte asked.

"Your phone. If Angelica can get no dessert for an entire week, then you get no phone for an entire week." Drew said, as Charlotte took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"But I couldn't possibly hand it over. I have too much work to do, and with being away in Vegas, I'm even more behind. Now I'm gonna have to go to the office all week, and have less time for my family." Charlotte said angrily, as Drew snatched the phone out of her hand and placed it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Why? It's not like you pay attention to Angelica anyway." Sovietlollipop commented.

"Sure I do." Charlotte said.

"Then prove it. Apologize to Angelica for wrongly accusing her for tracking mud into the house, and while you're at it, did you guys by chance, bring her back some sweets from Vegas? It's about time she make up for not getting dessert for a week over doing absolutely nothing to deserve her punishment in the first place." Olaughlinhunter said.

"I agree." Peter added, the other adults nodding their heads in agreement.

Charlotte turned to her daughter, a look of guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Angelica, you were right and I was wrong. I should have listened to you about the mud incident when I left Jonathan in charge of you kids for an afternoon a while back rather than ignoring you and assuming you did something which you didn't." Charlotte said.

"I forgive you mommy." Angelica said, giving her mom a hug.

"That's my girl. You really are very well-behaved after all. It's those babies who shouldn't get dessert for a week the next time they're over at my house." Charlotte snapped, causing the toddlers to all start crying.

"Now now Charlotte, they're only babies, I'm sure they didn't mean to make a mess of your house." Didi said.

"I agree with Didi here, even though this happened before Kimi and I came over from Paris, as I have no recollection of that video footage that Peter and Olaughlinhunter showed, but had Kimi been involved in this mess, I still wouldn't punish her, because they dohn't understand that mud should stay outdoors." Kira added.

"All right, fine, I won't take dessert away from the babies, but Drew, about this business of taking my phone away, you and I are going to have a long discussion about this later after we get home." Charlotte snapped, as everybody was more or less, ready to move on and present their kids with the yummy treats they brought back for them from Los Vegas.

"Come on everybody, we should celebrate our return, and the replacement of my voice actor, Dan Castanella replacing Jack Riley for the upcoming Rugrats Movie Musical. Here sports, some giant chocolate Reptar bar lollipops for you both, all the way from Hershey World in Los Vegas, which has every type of candy imaginable!" Stu said, giving his treats to his sons, as everybody headed into Peter's kitchen to have their snacks.

A little while later, everybody was handed their treats. Betty and Howard gave Phil and Lil a huge bag of gummy worms to share, Kira and Chas gave Chuckie and Kimi each a piece of chocolate covered fruit, Kimi's being a chocolate covered strawberry, while Chuckie got some chocolate covered blueberries, Zack's aunt Celeste gave him some candy apples along with a side of fudge, while Susie was handed by her father, a dark chocolate Dummi Bears lollipop, while Drew and Charlotte definitely made up to Angelica for that week of no dessert for no reason, when she was handed a huge, milk chocolate, solid candy Cynthia.

"Mmmm! Thank you mommy and daddy." Angelica said, biting into her giant solid Cynthia.

"You're welcome princess, you earned it." Drew said, patting his daughter on the head.

"You earned it, and again, I'm very sorry." Charlotte said, as she and Drew went off to mingle with the other adults, right when Angelica spit the candy out she had in her mouth.

"Yuck!" Angelica cried.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Tommy asked, taking a break from his giant Reptar bar lollipop, which he had only eaten half of at this point.

"Coconut! I hate coconut!" Angelica cried, showing the inside of the solid Cynthia, which revealed inside the solid milk chocolate figure of the doll, was indeed, coconut.

Angelica turned to Susie, offering the rest of it to her.

"Here Carmichael, you can have it." Angelica said, giving what was left of her Cynthia candy bar to Susie.

"Thanks Angelica! That was very nice of you! Here, for being so nice, you can have the rest of my dark chocolate Dummi Bear. I promise, there's no coconut in here." Susie said, handing what was left of her candy to Angelica, making it an even trade in the end.

Susie didn't mind, thankful that if Angelica got a treat with coconut in it, she'd most likely share it with the others.

While the kids continued to enjoy their treats, which Phil and Lil shared some of their gummy worms and Chuckie shared some of his chocolate covered blueberries with Jesse and Savanna, since their parents didn't bring them back treats, Boris Yeltsin struck up some conversation with the adults, who were all gathered around the kitchen table in Peter's castle, enjoying some chips and salsa, as well as one another's company.

"So Lucy, Randy, when you were moving to the street where Tommy lived in Meet the Carmichaels, did you have any trouble with the movers losing anything? I heard about these movers in Poland who were trying to move a couch, and somehow, they wound up knocking it through a window." Boris Yeltsin asked, as he dipped another chip on his plate into the bowl of salsa on the table, and taking a bite.

"Oh goodness! How awful!" Lucy commented.

"Uh, we luckily, didn't have anything like that, happen to us." Randy said.

Boris Yeltsin breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the Carmichael's furniture all made it, safe and sound to their home in Yucaipa, California, with no issues. He then turned his attention to Chas and Kira.

"So Chas, Kira, what do you think of Jake the OC I created for Rugrats?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I think he's very polite, and I love how well he gets along with Chuckie and Kimi." Chas replied.

"I agree. I'm also impressed with his tastes in foods, and his will to try new things." Kira added.

And this, ends this chapter of Ask the Dynamic Trio.

Author's Note: And so, will Celrock be over her cold come the next chapter? And does Tommy end up catching it from her? I guess we'll find out, next time. Also, it should be mentioned that the part where I had the parents bring back candy treats for their kids from Los Vegas was somewhat of a reference to chapter 13 of Vencegirl's story, Kai and Kya, where they went to Los Vegas and got similar candy from a very large candy store there. Thanks for reading, and be looking for more, coming soon!


	34. Bonus, Playing Loud House and More Quest

Author's Note: I meant to release this chapter yesterday, but time more or less, got away from me. Not to worry, chapter 34 is finally here at last, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 34, Bonus, Playing Loud House and More Questions

On a beautiful crisp, sunny day in late September, Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, Nairobi-harper, Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, and a new member to the gang, a girl with dark skin, black raven hair, wearing a dark purple sweater with a picture of a skull on the front and a blue denom skirt with white snowflake prints all over it and black high heals by the name of Vinzgirl was hanging out with the group today, as they all headed to Tommy and Dil's house, where the rest of the gang was hanging out.

"So Vinzgirl, you're from the Philipeens?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yep, sure am." Vinzgirl replied, as the gang approached the doorstep at the Pickles home, where they heard something odd from inside.

They heard the sound, of a very loud electric guitar, being played badly. Overhearing this, Sovietlollipop leaned into Celrock's head and whispered something into her ear.

"Do you think Taffy is over and letting the toddlers play with her guitar?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"I don't know." Celrock replied, as she reached out and hit the doorbell, like anybody would be able to hear the buzzer over the sound of that noise.

After nobody came to the door for a minute or two, Sovietlollipop reached out, and started pounding on the front door with his fist. Soon, footsteps could be heard, and Didi came to the door.

"Well, good morning everybody, please, come on in." Didi called over the loud noise.

"It would be our pleasure." Boris Yeltsin replied, as everybody went inside and snuck past Didi to go investigate this horribly loud noise.

Their questions were answered, upon entering the living room, when they saw Chuckie, wearing a blond wig, purple clothing, and strumming horribly loud on a toy electric guitar, with Tommy standing next to him, wearing all black clothing and a black wig that covered his eyes. They looked around and noticed that most of the gang was dressed up in funny costumes. Tommy brushed some of the hair from the black wig out of his eyes and stared over at the fans and authors who had just entered the room.

"Oh, hi guys!" Tommy greeted happily.

This got Chuckie to stop strumming the guitar, toss it on to the floor and turn to his best friend.

"Tommy, you're not spose to be smiling, you're Lucy Loud, member?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tommy muttered, as he let his wig fall into his face and tried to frown, without much success.

Just then, Celrock burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Lil asked from another corner of the room.

"You babies aren't trying to pretend to be the characters from The Loud House, are you?" Celrock asked in between fits of laughter.

"Well yeah, we are! I'm Luna, Tommy is Lucy, and… Uh…" Chuckie stammered, before he was cut off by Celrock.

"Wait a minute, you guys are doing it all wrong. Tommy's no Lucy, he's got way too happy of a personality to pull her off. And Chuckie, doesn't that loud guitar hurt your ears?" Celrock asked.

Chuckie threw off his blond wig and the purple dress he had put on over his regular clothes, then dropped to the floor, as he rubbed his aching head.

"Huh, now that you think of it, pretending to be Luna Loud did sort of give me a headache. Outch!" Chuckie cried, as he sat there, massaging his aching head, while Tommy threw off the black dress he was wearing, along with the black wig he had on his head.

"You're right guys, I'm no Lucy." Tommy replied.

"Nope, heck, even Angelica doesn't pass as a Lucy Loud. She's more of a Lori in my opinion." Celrock said, reaching out to the coffee table where she accidentally lay a finger on a strand of hair on Angelica's Cynthia doll that was resting there for the time being.

Just at that moment, Angelica marched into the room, looking steamed, as she angrily marched up to the coffee table right in front of Celrock, and grabbed up her Cynthia doll.

"Hey! Nobody touches Cynthia, got it?" Angelica snapped angrily.

"I'm very sorry." Celrock apologized.

"You'd better be, cuz if I ever catch you touching Cynthia again, I'll turn you into a human pretzel!" Angelica barked.

Celrock scowled, crossing her arms and backing away from the female blond toddler.

"Wow Angelica, you sound just like her." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"Like who?" Angelica asked, glaring in Boris Yeltsin's direction.

"Like Lori Loud. And if she played with Cynthia, she'd probably threaten that human pretzel stuff on anybody who touched her doll too." Boris Yeltsin added.

"So who would make the bestest Lucy out of all of us?" Tommy asked.

Celrock put a finger up to her lips and thought about it for a few minutes.

"Hmmm, honestly, I don't know. You Tommy, would be best at being Lincoln, with your leadership skills and optimistic attitude, plus, you care about all of your friends and brother, like Lincoln does for his sisters. As just demonstrated, Angelica is best at portraying Lori Loud, because both of them are just as equally bossy. Susie would probably make the best Luna, with her musical abilities, Zack would most likely be Lisa, seeing they're both geniuses, Phil and Lil would pull off Lana and Lola respectively, seeing they're both twins, and Lana and Phil share the interest of playing in the mud, and at times, Lil likes to dress up and look nice like Lola, Jesse, with his hyper activity would most likely pull off a Lynn Loud pretty well, as I see him excelling in sports of any kind, Dil and Lily poop a lot in their diapers, so Dil would most likely be able to pull off pretending to be Lily Loud, and Kimi would probably make for the best Luan, or Leni, probably if she were to pretend to be anybody, Leni would be the best choice, since at times, Kimi can get confused about what's going on." Celrock explained.

"So who's Lucy then?" Chuckie asked.

"What about Chuckie? He'd make a good Lucy." Lil suggested.

"I don't know about that." Chuckie replied.

"I agree with Chuckie here. I mean, while Lucy is quiet, she's more quiet because of her depression, while Chuckie's quiet because he's shy. Hmmm, not sure who'd make the best Lucy or Luan out of this bunch, but I take it you guys were pretending to be the Loud House characters, to promote the second week of new episodes this week?" Celrock asked, taking a seat on the couch, the other authors, joining her.

"Yep." Tommy replied.

"Yeah everyone, don't forget to watch The Loud House this week, and play with Lana in the mud!" Phil said, pulling a clump of mud out of his shorts pocket, and throwing it across the room, where it landed in Lil's face.

"Hey!" Lil cried, throwing the mud back in her brother's face.

Just then, Sovietlollipop got up and ran over to the twins, where he got them cleaned up, before making a huge mess in Tommy and Dil's living room. While the adults sat in the kitchen, sipping on coffee and eating a plate of doughnuts, Celrock turned her attention back to the toddlers.

"Wow, that's sweet of you to promote the newest Nicktoon to Nickelodeon." Celrock commented.

"We like them all, right you guys?" Tommy asked.

"All of them except Spongebob." OPhil added.

"Why's that?" Vinzgirl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I know why. Spongebob Squarepants is the Rugrats rival. Not only did the series more or less, overtake them in popularity, but they've bypassed them in the number of episodes, and to this day, the series is still in production, but is worse in comparison to where Rugrats was even in its final couple of seasons before cancelation." Sovietlollipop explained.

"Yeah, at least The Loud House, not only is it new and fresh, but quality wise, it ranks more so to the quality of Rugrats in my opinion." Boris Yeltsin said, the other authors and fans, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, now that we're all done playing Loud House, yes, you guys weren't just playing house, like your parents did as babies in All Growed Down, you were definitely, playing Loud House, Ha ha, guess I'd make the best Luan Loud around here…" Celrock said, as all of the toddlers giggled at her comment, before she calmed down and continued talking.

"Well, I've got a question for Angelica." Celrock said.

"What is it?" Angelica snapped.

"Now now Angelica, there's no need to be hostile here, I was just curious about something. In the episode, The Trial from season one, you seem to know a lot about what takes place at a trial for a three-year-old. How did you know so much about what takes place in the court room? Did you by chance, attend a trial at one time with your mommy or something?" Celrock asked.

Angelica walked around the room for a minute, pacing back and force, thinking of the best way to answer Celrock's question.

"Oh brother, do I have to tell you everything? All right, I admit it, back when I was still two, mommy couldn't find no dumb old babysitter to watch me, and she had to go to Jerky Duty one day." Angelica replied.

"Don't you mean, jury duty Angelica?" Celrock asked.

"You're no better than those dumb babies Celrock. Weren't you paying attention to The Trial episode? It's not jury, it's jurky!" Angelica screamed.

"Okay okay, geash! So because you went with your mommy to jurky duty one day, and I take it she was put on a jurky, you saw first hand, what happens in court, which you used during the whole, clown lamp incident." Celrock said.

"Exactly." Angelica concluded, as she sat down on the carpet and started brushing Cynthia's hair.

"Well, I'm getting hungry for some doughnuts. Anybody wanna follow me into the kitchen, where we might be able to sneak a few doughnuts before your parents all finish them off?" Nairobi-harper asked.

She didn't have to ask the gang twice, all of the toddlers, along with the fans and authors got up from their spots in the living room, and followed Nairobi-harper into the kitchen, where Drew, Charlotte, Chas, Kira, Howard, Betty, Celeste, Stu and Didi were all sitting around the table, sipping on coffee or tea, and eating doughnuts.

"Well, Hello Nairobi-harper." Didi greeted, looking up from her place at the table and seeing her entering the room.

"Hello Didi. Mind if we all help ourselves to some doughnuts?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Not at all." Didi replied.

"But only let Angelica have one doughnut." Charlotte scolded.

Angelica growled at her mother's comment, as she was handed one chocolate doughnut, which she ate relatively quickly.

"Well, while I'm here, I do have a question for everybody in this room. And by everybody, I mean the kids and adults from the Rugrats TV series, and or Rugrats fan fiction where Zack and Aunty Celeste are concerned. If you guys could travel back in time, or forward in time, to any year, which year would you travel to?" Nairobi-harper asked.

Everybody exchanged glances and thought about it for a few minutes, before turning their attention back to Nairobi-harper to answer her question.

"You know, as crazy as it sounds, I'd like to go back to 1942, and see my father fight in World War II." Drew replied.

"Well I'd like to go to the future, maybe to another twenty years in the future and see if the dreams for my daughter Angelica, do come true. If she does, indeed, follow in my footsteps, and become the next CEO of Mega Corp." Charlotte replied.

"I've always been interested in going to the past and meeting a real cave man." Chas replied.

"I agree with Charlotte, only I'd like to go to the future and see what becomes of my home country of Japan, and Chas's Java Lava business." Kira replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to go back to the past and attend the first wrestling match ever, or even try coffee from the first ever coffee bean trees ever planted." Betty replied.

"Well I'd be interested in going back to the past with Chas, and experiencing the whole cave man thing myself." Howard replied.

"I'd like to go back to the 1700's and meet Benjamin Franklin." Stu replied.

"I honestly don't know where I'd like to go, but going into the future might be very interesting, and seeing what becomes of us in many years from now." Didi replied.

"I've always wanted to go to the past, possibly the early 1900's, and see the first ever radios that were build." Celeste replied.

"Well I wanna go to the past and stop all of these dumb babies from ever being born." Angelica snapped.

"Now now Angelica, that's not very nice." Celrock scolded.

Angelica turned to Celrock and rolled her eyes.

"Who asked you anyway?" Angelica snapped, sticking her tongue out at Celrock.

"I don't knows about traveling through time, it sounds kind of scary, but I'd love to go to the past and be with my real mommy again." Chuckie said.

"I'd like to go to the foocher and see what I'm like when I'm all growed up!" Kimi cried.

"Well I'd like to go to the past and meet the real Okey-dokey Jones, or maybe even go on a aventure with a real pirate." Tommy replied.

"I wanna go with Kimi to the foocher, and see what I'm like as a growed up." Lil replied.

"I wanna go to the past and meet the real Reptar." Phil replied.

"Reptar was never real Phillip." Lil argued.

"Yes he was, Lillian." Phil argued.

"No he wasn't, Phillip." Lil argued.

"Yes he was, Lillian." Phil argued, just as Celrock covered the mouths of the twins to get them to stop arguing, so Zack and Dil could give replies to Nairobi-harper's question.

"Well I agree with Tommy's daddy, but I'd like to go back in time, and meet Thomas Edison, or possibly Einstein." Zack replied.

"I wanna go to the foocher and see if aliums ever come to earth." Dil replied.

"If you could travel through time, where would you like to go Nairobi-harper?" Tommy asked.

"At this moment, I wanna go to November of 2017, and see the Hey Arnold Jungle Movie." Nairobi-harper replied.

"Oh okay." Tommy replied, as he headed back into the living room, the rest of the toddlers, fans, and authors following him, leaving the adults to make small talk and continuing to dine on their late morning breakfast.

Once they entered the living room, Tommy picked up his blue, green, and orange star ball off of the carpet, and held it high in the air.

"I gots an idea. Let's play with my favoritest ball. Whichever author friend of ours catches it firstest gets to ask us a question." Tommy declared, as he threw it into the air, where Vinzgirl caught it.

"Okay Tommy, well I have a question for you, your cousin, brother, and all of your friends. I want to know what you think of my ocs, Kai and Kya. I hope I gave them enough personality." Vinzgirl said, as she threw the ball out into the large circle.

Angelica was the first to catch the ball.

"I think they're okay. You've done a good job making them a couple of dumb babies like the rest of them, that's for sure." Angelica replied, throwing the ball to Chuckie.

"Well, uh, I think they're nice and friendly, and they like pirates and Frozen. Sometimes, they remind me of Tommy and Kimi, but that's okay. At least they don't argue too much, or as much as Phil and Lil do, and they like to play with us. I wanna see them appear more in this Ask the Dynamic Trio story." Chuckie said.

"Well, that might be able to be arranged, provided more people ask Kai and Kya some questions." Celrock said, as Chuckie threw the ball to his sister.

"I think they're great, and some of the bestest baby friends we ever had! Plus, like me, they're from another country, which I think is really cool!" Kimi cried, throwing the ball to Lil.

"They're very nice, and Kya dresses very prettyful." Lil replied, throwing the ball to her brother.

"I think they're fun, and I like how Kai will play with me, even if he's not as big a fan of playing in mud as me and Lillian, they're both very nice. They kind of remind me of Hedley and Smelly, me and Lillian's cousins from the ocean." Phil replied, throwing the ball to Tommy.

"I think they're great! We have fun together, and go on lots of aventures too." Tommy replied, throwing the ball to his brother.

"They're really nice, and I'm glad we're friends. Wish more peoples on Fan Fiction would include Kai and Kya in more of their stories though." Dil said, throwing the ball to Zack.

Zack caught the ball, then turned to Vinzgirl with a disappointed expression on his face.

"I don't know what to say, cuz, I haven't metted them. You never include me in your Kai and Kya story Vinzgirl. Think you could include me more? Please?" Zack asked, throwing the ball back to Vinzgirl.

"I'll think about it." Vinzgirl replied, throwing the ball to Sovietlollipop.

"Well, I caught the ball, so guess it's my turn to ask a question, and toss the ball around the circle again to get my answers. Okay, for the Rugrats, Zack, Susie and Angelica: What would each of you do if you obtained the Mega Babies' grossout powers?" Sovietlollipop asked, throwing the ball to Angelica, who caught it in mid air.

"Well Sovietlollipop, I'd like to get the power of poop, so I could poop all over the dumb babies toys and ruin them. And sorry to burst your bubble Sovietlollipop, but Carmichael isn't here, so guess I'll have to answer the question for her. And you know what I think? I think she'd wanna have all of the powers combined so she could be the bestest at everything, cuz, well, you know, that Carmichael kid is the bestest at everything." Angelica replied, throwing the ball to Chuckie, who nearly missed it, but managed to catch it with his finger tips, falling to the floor on to his knees.

Once the redhead caught his breath, he answered Sovietlollipop's question.

"Uh, um, I really don't know. Most of the powers kind of seem kind of disgusting, but if I had to pick one, I'd probably be bestest at making big boogers, seeing I have a stuffed up nose mostest of the time anyways, so being able to make big boogers that make everything stick together so they couldn't move don't sound like a bad idea." Chuckie replied, throwing the ball to Kimi.

"Hmmm, I think I wanna make powerful burps, knocking towers down, just like Reptar." Kimi replied, tossing the ball to Lil, who caught it in mid air.

"I wanna make giant poopies, skaring away any mean peoples." Lil replied, tossing the ball to her brother.

"Me too! Scaring peoples away with the smelliest stuff around sounds like lots of fun!" Phil replied, tossing the ball to Tommy.

"Well I wanna burp really big and knock over buildings like Reptar, getting rid of all of the bad guys." Tommy replied, tossing the ball to his little brother, who caught it in his diaper.

He lifted it out, held it up in the air and smiled.

"Poopies! I wanna make giant poopies in my diapies!" Dil replied, throwing the ball to Zack, who rolled his eyes in disgust at Dil.

"You know, as strange as this might sound, I like Chuckie's idea. I wanna make large boogers, only since I already know how to read, I'd have my boogers spell out aportant messages, warning the bad guys who can read to get away, or else. They'd then get tangled up in the giant letters I made with my boogers, falling to the ground and getting stuck, not being able to move." Zack explained, throwing the ball back to Sovietlollipop, who smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Zack, and very ingenius I might add." Sovietlollipop commented, as he turned towards Olaughlinhunter, and threw the ball to him.

Olaughlinhunter nearly missed the ball, but managed to catch it, falling to the floor on to his stomach. He then sat up on his knees, looked around the room, and asked his question.

"Okay, I've got what may seem like a few questions, but basically, it's the same question for all of you, except for Susie and Angelica of course. And oh yeah, this question has to do with your latest story slash special to hit Fan Fiction, All Growed Down. Zack: How was it like meeting your deceased dad as a baby? Chuckie: How was it like meeting your real mommy as a baby? And all the rest of the babies except Angelica and Susie: How was it like meeting your parents as babies?" Olaughlinhunter asked, throwing the ball to Zack.

"Well Olaughlinhunter, I found it very interesting to meet my deceased daddy as a baby. It was very neat how he looked a lot like me as a baby, and he and I shared similar interests in playing with cars, trucks, and trains. Also, I liked how he was a good big brother to my Aunty Celeste, and while I'll sadly, never get to be a big brother, I bet I'd do just as good a job as he did, if I had the chance." Zack replied, throwing the ball to Chuckie.

"I couldn't believe I was meeting my mommy as a baby. I thought it was, well, very special, but I was glad we metted. She seemed really nice, she really liked flowers, and she even cared a lot about my daddy, even when they were babies like us. And I liked finding out that my daddy was just like me as a baby, just as ascared of stuff as me." Chuckie replied, throwing the ball to Tommy.

"I thought it was really neat! I liked how my daddy wanted to be just like his daddy, just like how I felt at the end of Rugrats go Wild, when he saved me, my friends, and Nigel Strawberry from drowning. I felt bad for my mommy though. Who knew that having a mommy and a daddy from The Old Country would make everybody not like you and not have any friends. I'm glad in the end though, my mommy made friends with my daddy, or else I might have never waked up and gotted to come home." Tommy replied, throwing the ball to his little brother, who caught it mid air, this time, with his mouth.

Dil pulled the ball out of his mouth and answered Olaughlinhunter's question.

"I agree with Tommy, but more so about my daddy. I sort of wish he gotted along betterer with our uncle Drew, but at least, that's something me and Tommy have improved on as babies. I also thought it was kind of funny how when my uncle Ben was borndid, he and my mommy as babies had a similar experience when they first metted that me and Tommy had, only he tooked her glasses, making her cry, while I pulled on Tommy's nose, making him cry, and just like me, Ben was also ascared, starting to cry right along with mommy too." Dil replied, throwing the ball to Phil.

"I thought our mommy was lots of fun! Specially since she liked to play in the mud!" Phil cried, throwing the ball to his sister, who nearly kicked it away from her, but ran after the ball, and fell on top of it, catching the ball with her stomach.

"I thought our mommy was fun too as a baby, specially since she liked to play ball too!" Lil replied, tossing the ball to Kimi.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet my mommy and real daddy as babies, but it was interesting meeting me and Chuckie's daddy as a baby, and learning how he was a lot like Chuckie when he was a baby." Kimi replied, throwing the ball to Celrock.

Just as Celrock caught it, Vinzgirl, Sovietlollipop, Nairobi-harper, and Olaughlinhunter all got up from the rather large circle that took up most of the living room, and headed for the front door.

"Wait a minute, where are you guys going?" Celrock asked.

"I'm sorry everybody, but I have to leave for school now." Nairobi-harper said, opening up the front door and stepping outside, waving goodbye.

"And I have to go help my mom rake up the leaves that have fallen in our yard." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"You know, you could get it done twice as fast if you used Stu's leaf lifter machine, from the Autumn Leaves episode." Sovietlollipop suggested.

"Great idea Sovietlollipop, I'll go ask him if I can borrow it. Provided the babies aren't going to follow me back to my house and take all of the leaves out and try to put them back on to the tree." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Don't worry Olaughlinhunter, we'll make sure the babies don't come after you. Besides, I think they now know that what they did didn't really do anything for the tree, so you shouldn't have to worry." Celrock said.

"Okay, hold on you guys, I'll be right back." Olaughlinhunter said, as he rushed off to the kitchen using the entrance near the bottom of the stairs to ask Stu if he could borrow the Leaf Lifter.

"Where do you gots to go Vinzgirl and Sovietlollipop?" Tommy asked.

"I have a haircut appointment in a little while." Vinzgirl replied.

"And today is my dad's birthday. I need to go get him a present and a cake." Sovietlollipop replied.

"You could get him a froggy!" Dil cried.

"Yeah like what me and Dilly did for my mommy that one time." Tommy replied.

"Thanks, but my dad's not much of a frog person. He'd probably get a kick of something jumping out of his cake though, just as long as it wasn't alive, but rather, something he could eat." Sovietlollipop replied.

"Well maybe you'll be lucky enough to get to take a ride through the bakery like I did. That was so much fun, getting covered in frosting and doughnuts." Dil replied.

"Yeah! And we were covered in flour in the end." Phil added.

Before anybody could say anything else, Olaughlinhunter returned through the kitchen entrance he had disappeared through before, now carrying the giant red Leaf Lifter.

"So, Stu let you borrow it?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Yep, and I told him I'd give it to Peter and the babies to return to him the next time they came over to watch me play Search for Reptar. Tommy, Zack, don't let me forget." Olaughlinhunter said.

"No worries Olaughlinhunter, we'll make sure my daddy gets his leaf eating machine back." Tommy replied, as Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, and Vinzgirl all saw to leaving Tommy and Dil's house.

"Bye!" Everybody said in unison.

"Tell your daddy we said Happy Birpday Sovietlollipop." Tommy called.

"I will Tommy." Sovietlollipop called back, as the trio of fans and authors disappeared down the sidewalk, turned the corner, and disappeared out of view.

Once they were gone, Angelica and the toddlers turned back to Boris Yeltsin and Celrock, who were the only two authors who still remained at this point.

"So, you guys wanna play some more ball with us?" Tommy asked.

Just then, a large grumble came from Boris Yeltsin's stomach.

"I'm getting hungry! I would think it would be getting close to lunch time." Boris Yeltsin commented.

Just then, everybody's stomachs let out girgles of protest, when it hit them that Boris Yeltsin was correct. They all headed into the kitchen, where to everybody's pleasant surprise, all of the adults were rushing around, getting lunch ready for the kids.

"So, you two are staying for lunch too?" Betty asked, taking some hotdogs out of the microwave and putting the plate with them on it down on to the counter, getting ready to chop them up into tiny bite size pieces.

"Yes, we are." Celrock replied, taking a seat at the table, where soon after, Boris Yeltsin took a seat next to her.

Shortly after, all of the toddlers and Angelica had taken seats at the table, and lunch was served, consisting of hotdogs, veggi chips, grapes, cheese sticks, and juice boxes.

"I don't want a Reptar juice box, I want one with Cynthia on it." Angelica protested, about to throw her box across the kitchen.

"Angelica! If you throw that box across the kitchen, you won't be getting any dessert young lady." Charlotte scolded.

The blond moaned in defeat, as she reluctantly put her juice box back down on to the table and poked the straw into it, drinking from the one with Reptar's picture on it much to her dismay. Soon, everybody was eating their lunch, and after everybody sat in silence for a few minutes and nibbled on their lunch, Boris Yeltsin spoke up.

"Well, I have a question for Dil. Which of Tommy's friends would you say you get along with the most?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Dil finished chewing and swallowing the bite of hotdog he had in his mouth before answering Boris Yeltsin's question.

"I get along bestest with Phil and Lil, cuz we're a lot alike. We both like to be messy and disgusting, and me and Phil poopy a lot." Dil replied.

"Fascinating." Boris Yeltsin commented, taking a bite out of his cheese stick before asking his next question.

"So, gots anymore questions for us Boris Yeltsin?" Tommy asked, before taking a swig of apple juice out of his juice box.

"Yep, sure do. Question for you Tommy, as well as Phil and Lil, where were you during the episode, Cuffed?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We were with our mommy and Tommy's mommy and daddy, helping Tommy find the sun so his mommy could find her place in it and be happy again." Phil replied.

"Yep, that's right." Lil added.

"And I founded the sun, but it went away. Mommy founded it all by herself though." Tommy added.

"Oh, I get it, the events of Game Show Didi and Cuffed, happened at the exact same time. That would also explain why Chuckie and Angelica weren't in the Game Show Didi episode, and why Chas had to leave Chuckie at Angelica's, while going to his osomari class or whatever it was called. Didi and Betty couldn't watch Chuckie, since everybody was off at the TV studio, where Didi was participating in that day's taping of Super Stumpers. And if Chas had that class, he couldn't attend the taping of the show with Chuckie either. Makes perfect sense." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"Uh huh." Chuckie said in between mouth fulls of grapes.

"And now, I've got another question regarding episode whereabouts. Question for Phil, Lil and Chuckie, where were you during the episode The Last Babysitter?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We were in Slots Vegas with our mommy." Lil replied.

"Yep, that's where we were." Phil added.

"Yeah that's right, I recall Stu making a comment about this to Randy during the episode, which brings me up to a question for Phil and Lil. Okay then, if you two were in Slots Vegas with your mommy, then how come in the Vacation episode, when Angelica pointed out that Slots Vegas was the bestest place to go on a vacation, according to her daddy, you two asked about what Slots Vegas was, like you two were clueless, and had never been there before?" Celrock asked.

"We're babies, we don't gots very long term memories." Phil replied.

"Yes we do, Phillip." Lil argued.

"No we don't, Lillian." Phil argued.

"Yes we do!" Lil argued back.

"No we don't!" Phil argued back.

"Do!" Phil argued.

"Don't!" Lil argued back, before Boris Yeltsin butted in.

"You guys, you guys, calm down! I forgot all about Stu's comment to Randy in the episode is all. But Chuckie, what about you? I don't recall Stu saying anything about where you and your daddy were during the events of The Last Babysitter episode." Boris Yeltsin said.

"That's cuz me and my daddy were away visiting my grandma and grandpa." Chuckie replied.

"Awe, how nice." Boris Yeltsin said with a smile.

"So, gots anymore questions for us Boris Yeltsin?" Chuckie asked, taking the last bite of hotdog on his plate.

Boris Yeltsin finished his hotdog and took another swig of juice before answering Chuckie back.

"Yep, one last question regarding episode whereabouts. Question for Phil, Lil, and Chuckie, where were you during the episode Angelica's Worst Nightmare?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, I think my daddy losted his glasses under the bed, and by the time he founded them, he was going to be late to work, so he tooked the day off and we had a day by ourselves, just me and my daddy together." Chuckie replied.

"And what are you talking about where were we during the Angelica's Worst Nightmare episode? Me and Phillip were there, we went and looked for wormies." Lil replied.

"We even asked Tommy if he wanted to come, but he didn't want to, so me and Lillian went by ourselves, and we promised him a big juicy one." Phil replied.

"And sometime later, they brought me the big juicy worm, which I didn't want, so I let Phil and Lil have it." Tommy replied.

"I don't remember that happening in the episode Tommy, but thanks for filling us in. I do remember Phil and Lil's comment there, yes, they wanted to go look for worms, and you declined Tommy, on account that you were worried about Angelica, who looked upset and miserable. She then explained in that, friend of a friend logic, how her mommy was going to have a baby, etc." Celrock said.

At that moment, Boris Yeltsin stood up from the table, and placed his hand on his head and sighed.

"Something wrong Boris Yeltsin?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"Yeah something's wrong. Look at me, I've seen these episodes probably a thousand times, and I'm forgetting who was in them, or what people said. I can tell you guys right now, if I were to play Loud House, I'd make a good Leni Loud right at this moment, with how rusty my memory seems to be at the moment." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Is Leni Loud your favoritest Loud House character?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, yes she is, right up there with Luan Loud, as I find all of her puns quite funny." Boris Yeltsin replied, as he headed out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Well, we'd better be going. Thanks for having us for lunch." Celrock replied, standing up from her place at the table, and following Boris Yeltsin out to the front door.

"Glad you could be here Celrock and Boris Yeltsin." Didi replied.

"Yep, it's just about time to get the pups down for a nap." Betty added.

"Well you do that, and we'll come back some other time, and play Loud House with the toddlers." Celrock said, opening up the front door and stepping out side on to the porch.

"See ya." Boris Yeltsin called, waving.

"Bye!" Everybody said in unison, as Boris Yeltsin closed the door behind him, and he and Celrock, headed for home, hoping to make it home in time to catch today's new episode of The Loud House.

And this, ends this bonus segment. Hope you enjoyed it, and more chapters, coming soon!


	35. Bonus, Episode Whereabouts

Author's Note: It's not often I get this, burst of energy and the urge to just, type and write away, but somehow, I'm feeling it this evening, and seeing that the questions came in like hotcakes post releasing the previous chapter on Tuesday, thought I'd give you guys, two chapters this week! So, without further adue, let's get started!

Chapter 35, Bonus, Episode Whereabouts

It was a beautiful, crisp, autumn evening in Yucaipa, California. The leaves were changing on the trees, and the temperatures were nice and cool, allowing for some fun outdoor activities, as it wasn't too cold to be unpleasant. On this particular Friday evening in early autumn, the Pickles decided to host a picnic dinner in the backyard, complete with grilled salmon with dill sauce, corn on the cob, a colly flower and carrot medley, and garlic mash potatoes. Everybody came to this dinner, including Angelica's family, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, the Carmichaels, the Finsters, the Devilles, and the Wehrenbergs. However, a few of their biggest fans and authors came to this gathering as well. Those included TCKing12, Sovietlollipop, Boris Yeltsin, and another new member to their group, who goes by the name of, dbug27. He's a relatively average guy, somewhat short, about five feet two inches tall, has blond straight hair and emerald green eyes, and to this gathering, he wore a bright red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Didi said cheerfully, as everybody saw to gathering themselves around the wooden picnic table in Stu and Didi's backyard.

Unfortunately, they found that the picnic table was much too short to hold everybody.

"Oh no! How are we going to fit?" Drew asked the rest of the crew, as he was one of the few who couldn't find a place to sit.

"Not to worry, I'll handle this." TCKing12 said, as he stood up, and using his magical powers, he made the picnic table and its accompanying benches, twice as long, allowing everybody to be seated comfortably, to enjoy a lovely fall feast.

The toddlers, along with the authors sat together at one end of the enormously long picnic table, which now took up the entire length of the yard from the back of Stu and Didi's house to the fence, while the bulk of the adults and Peter Albany, sat down at the opposite end, towards the house, while the toddlers sat closer to the fence. Everybody relaxed, enjoying the cool breeze, as the sun was starting to set in the sky, while quietly dining on the lovely feast that Didi had prepared, which everybody either had lemonade or red juice to drink with it, quietly enjoying one another's company, before anybody spoke up.

"Say, Boris Yeltsin, heard anything from Olaughlinhunter lately? I was wondering how he was making out with my Leaf Lifter." Stu said between bites of salmon.

Boris Yeltsin finished swallowing the bite of mash potatoes he had in his mouth before responding.

"Sadly, no, I haven't. But not to worry, I'm sure we'll all learn of how that all goes when he releases the next chapter in Olaughlinhunter Plays Search for Reptar, as remember, Peter and the toddlers are to return it to you the next time they pay a visit to his house, to watch him play the game." Boris Yeltsin said.

"We are? This is news to me, as sadly, I wasn't here the day Olaughlinhunter borrowed that device. Had to get a gas leak fixed in my castle." Peter said.

"Yes, Peter, Olaughlinhunter borrowed Stu's Leaf Lifter, the same one from the Autumn Leaves episode, to help his mother rake up the leaves, and you and the toddlers have been enlisted, to return it to him the next time you guys pay Olaughlinhunter a visit, to watch him play more Search for Reptar, which, if he plans to play the levels in the same order that Celrock has played them in the past, I believe you guys will be watching him play Ice Cream Mountain, the mini golf level, and possibly The Mysterious Mr. Friend, maybe even Mirrorland, depending on how much time you guys get at his place the next time you pay him a visit." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Ah, I see. Not to worry, that Leaf Lifter is as good as gold. I'll see to personally returning it myself, when I bring Tommy and Dil back here post our next visit to Olaughlinhunter's home." Peter announced.

"Thank you." Stu replied with a smile.

"No problem Stu." Peter said, spooning some colly flower and carrots on to his fork.

Just then, Tommy turned his attention to Boris Yeltsin.

"So, gots any questions for us Boris Yeltsin?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, sure do. Though my questions are mostly for Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. I have some questions regarding episode whereabouts. Where were you three during the episodes, Sour Pickles, Toys in the Attic, Ruthless Tommy, and The Big House?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil, all exchanged glances and thought about it for a few minutes, before answering Boris Yeltsin's question. Once their minds were made up, Lil was the first to speak.

"Me and Phillip were with our mommy and daddy all of those times, just playing at home." Lil replied.

"Yeah, what Lil said." Phil added.

"I was at home with my daddy all of those times too. They were all fun, except for the time when Tommy went off to dayscare, I think that was the day my daddy tooked me to the doctor for my booster shot, not a day I wanna remember thank you very much." Chuckie said.

"Well, that makes sense, and sometimes, we all need a little bit of time with just our families around." Boris Yeltsin said.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, just as dbug27 cleared his throat.

"Yes? You've got a question for us?" Susie asked.

"Sure do. Got some questions for each of you, as well as everybody at this table. Let's see. Phil and Lil, where were u during the pasover ceder?" Dbug27 asked.

"At home. Our mommy and daddy didn't wanna go." Lil replied.

"Yeah, daddy said it would be boring, and I guess, mommy agreed with him, so we ended up not going." Phil added.

"Awe, that's too bad. Well maybe you two can go to one when you're older." Dbug27 said.

"Yeah." Phil and Lil replied in unison.

"My next question is for Everyone that's under seven years of age at this table. What do you want to be for Halloween?" Dbug27 asked.

"I wanna be a princess, or maybe Cynthia." Angelica replied.

"I wanna be a ballerina." Susie replied.

"I wanna be a kitty cat." Chuckie replied.

"I wanna be Jelly Bear from the Dummi Bears." Kimi replied.

"I wanna be Robosnails." Lil replied.

"I wanna be Reptar!" Phil exclaimed.

"I already know what I'm gonna be for hallyween this year. Me and Olaughlinhunter are both dressing up as Okey-dokey Jones." Tommy replied.

"I wanna dress up as either Super Why or Curious George." Zack replied.

"And I wanna be a alium." Dil replied.

"Those all sound like great costumes!" Dbug27 commented.

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement, before he went on to ask his next question.

"Kimi, how well do you remember Paris?" Dbug27 asked.

"Pretty well! I member the Eiffel Tower, and there's Reptar Land, with the parade and the princess in the show, and the bestest part? Meeting my foocher brother and riding Reptar through the streets of Paris to that big church, where Chuckie said his firstest word and we scarded that mean nasty Coco lady away." Kimi replied.

"Zack, how is living with your aunt?" Dbug27 asked.

Zack finished his bite of salmon before answering dbug27's question.

"It's great! She may be blind, but it's actually pretty cool. Thanks to her, I'll get to learn Braille, these bumps you use to read when you can't see, I'll get to use a computer and microwave that talks when I'm biggerer, and it's really fun taking rides in her driverless car. The bestest part though, is getting to snuggle with her at night before we go to sleep, and having an aunt, who loves me." Zack replied with a smile.

"Awe, how sweet." Dbug27 said.

"Yeah." Everybody else said in unison.

Everybody went on to eat a few more bites of their meal, before dbug27 spoke up with his next question.

"Susie, where were u during the easter special, Bow Wow Wedding Vows, and the vacation to Vegas?" Dbug27 asked.

"When Spike and Fifi had those puppies, me and my family were away visiting my Aunt T for Easter, and sadly, we were stuck at home when everybody went to Vegas. We were invited, but mommy couldn't take off any time from work at the hopcickle, and she didn't feel right sending me to Vegas by myself, since it was the first trip everybody was taking together, and I guess, my family wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. Oh well, I got to go with them when we metted Nigel Strawberry, so I can't complain." Susie replied.

Dbug27 nodded his head in agreement, before asking his final question to the toddlers.

"To everyone, but tommy chucky and dil, how did you get your first cut?" Dbug27 asked.

"I think I covered it in The First Cut episode. I cutted my knee on mommy's stair climbing machine, and had to go to the hopcickle and get stitches." Angelica replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Everyone else?" Dbug27 asked.

My first cut was on my knee too, but I was trying to ride my brother Edwin's bicycle for the firstest time back when I was still two-years-old, when I fell off and scraped up my knee pretty good on the driveway. I did cut it slightly, so mommy had to put a bandage on it, but soon I was all better, and I stuck to riding tricycles for a while after that." Susie replied.

"My first cut required stitches to fix it too, but it wasn't on my knee, it was on my forehead. I was still living in Paris at the time. It happened one day while I was at dayscare. Me and some of the other kids were playing Tag, when I hit my head into the corner of a counter. I cutted it open and had to get stitches, and boy, did it hurt. Glad it's all better now though." Kimi replied.

"Me and Lillian gotted our firstest cut one day while at the park. We were playing on the jungle gym, when we started arguing over who would make it across firstest, resulting in us pushing each other off, falling to the ground and cutting our arms. And if there's one thing Tommy was right about, it's no fun to be cutted. It sure does hurt, and the stingy stuff only makes it hurt more. At least we gotted Reptar stickies though." Phil replied.

"Yeah! The Reptar stickies on our arms was the bestest part." Lil added.

Dbug27 smiled at Lil's comment, as Zack went on to tell his story of his first cut.

"Well my first cut happened to me after I metted the gang, but one day, when I was alone with my aunty. We have a kitty cat named Joey. He's black and white, and while he's very shy around strangers, he's all the rage when it's just, me and my aunty. Unfortunately, he has claws, and one day, He scratched my hand, making it bleed, so my aunty had to put the stingy stuff on it, and I gotted a Thomas the Tank Engine bandage, one with Percy on it, as I gotted out the one I wanted on my hand and gave it to her. It hurt when I was scratched, but the kitty didn't mean it, it was only a accident, and later, I was all better, and my cut disappeared." Zack replied.

"Wow, very interesting stories there, and, yes, I agree, it does hurt, but at least the cuts eventually go away, and it's as if they never happened." Dbug27 said.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, just as Sovietlollipop took a sip of his lemonade and cleared his throat to ask his question.

"Yes Sovietlollipop?" Zack asked.

"Actually Zack, this is a question for Angelica. What do you think of my work in progress, "The Pregnancy" and how do you like me paring you with Timmy?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Angelica took the last bite of carrots on her plate, very pleased that she cleared her plate, meaning she'd be able to get dessert along with the rest of the gang, so she smiled up at Sovietlollipop and answered his question.

"I actually find it um, interesting. Never in a bazillion years did I ever think I'd ever have a dumb baby of my own, but interesting that you had that happen to me. As for having me marry Timmy someday, or at least, him being my boyfriend, I like it! I'll never tell him this, but I've always had a secret crush on him. Fell for him the firstest time I laid eyes on him at the park and he and his brothers were training for the Lympics, and then, when he didn't want me playing with him at his birthday party because we had coodies, deep down, I was hurt. I really wanted to spend time with him, and so when he gave in and decided to play with us after we went out into the rain, while I told him that he could play with us, just because it was his birthday, deep down, I wanted him to play with me anyway, just, because I thought he was cute, and wanted to play with him. So thanks Sovietlollipop, you made a good move there, pairing me with good old Timmy Mcnulty." Angelica replied.

"Glad you think so Angelica." Sovietlollipop replied, winking happily at her.

By the time Angelica had finished answering Sovietlollipop's question, the sun had set in the sky, making it more difficult for everybody to see. So everybody cleared away their paper plates, cups, and plastic ware from the table, throwing it away in the trash, and everybody headed inside to have some dessert. Of course, before heading back inside, TCKing12 returned the picnic table to its normal size, so the enormous structure wouldn't take up too much of the toddlers play space in the backyard, then, he teleported through the wall into the living room, making himself comfortable on one of the couches along with the other authors who had joined him there, as Didi, Betty, and Kira all dished up slices of home made apple pie, and brought slices to everybody who wanted pie.

"Apple pie? I hate stinky baked apple pie. May I have cookies please?" Angelica asked.

"Yes you may Angelica." Didi replied, heading back into the kitchen, and bringing back a plate of chocolate-chip cookies, which she gave to Angelica, and one to Phil, who also didn't like apple pie, as we learned in The Gold Rush episode.

While everybody sat comfortably in the living room and enjoyed their dessert, TCKing12 asked his burning questions.

"Anybody gots anymore questions for us?" Zack asked between bites of his apple pie.

"Yes, I do, and my first question is for Angelica. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?" TCKing12 asked.

Angelica finished her last cookie on her plate, wiped away the crumbs on her mouth with her sleeve of her shirt, then looked up at TCKing12.

"Sometimes, I wish, I wasn't such a huge lover of sweets. Not only do I have a tendancy to take the babies snacks away from them, but they have given me tummy aches before, and even worser, cavities, which I hate getting drilled at the dentist." Angelica replied.

"Well Angelica, you wouldn't have to give up sweets entirely, but if you cut back on them, as in, eating them more so in moderation with more healthier foods, you would get fewer stomach aches and cavities." TCKing12 advised.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." Angelica replied, putting a finger up to her lips in thought.

"And for everyone (if, say, this is the second timeline made after Peter went back to the past): What do you think would happen if all of you had never met Peter, Zack, or Jesse?" TCKing12 asked.

All of the adults leaned in to one another, whispering to one another for a few minutes, then Stu decided to speak up on everybody's behalf.

"Well, I'm not sure if our lives in terms of our occupations would have changed much, but we would have missed out on getting to know some great people, like Peter, Dana and Laura Barrow, and Celeste Wehrenberg, and, oh yeah, Dr. Lipschitz would most likely, still be a baby." Stu said.

"Come again?" Chas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember when Dr. Lipschitz came to our house for the second time, and I showed everybody my age decreaser invention that I had made for Pop, and Dr. Lipschitz tried it out, turning into a baby upon my machine breaking?" Stu asked.

"Uh huh? What does that have to do with Peter though?" Chas asked.

"Well, Peter helped me repair my invention so it works flawlessly now, being able to return Lipschitz to his adult form. Had I not gotten his help, there's no garentee I would have fixed the machine, getting it to work properly again, being able to return Lipschitz to his normal form." Stu said.

"We'd still have another baby to take care of, and seeing this happened before I got pregnant with Dil, I wonder if we would have tried to have a second child." Didi commented.

"You know what Deed, you're right." Stu said.

All of the other adults nodded their heads in agreement, as the toddlers were all crowding around one another, whispering to one another now, and Zack spoke up on everybody's behalf.

"If we had never metted Peter, we would have missed out on lots of great things, and had everybody never metted me, again, you'd all miss out on making a great friend, and me and Kimi would most likely never get together someday. The same goes for Jesse and Lil." Zack explained.

Lil just shot Zack a dirty look, as during her toddler years, while she was friends with Jesse, she had no romantic interest in him for the time being.

"Yeah! I might marry Tommy someday." Kimi said.

"I don't know about that. I see me more likely to marry Rosie someday, but if I never metted Rosie, then yeah, maybe." Tommy replied.

"Plus, Peter is one of the bestest babysitters and friends we've ever had. Sure, we all thought Taffy was the greatest for a while, but truthfully, Peter's the greatest, and he's been there for us when Taffy went away to Washing machine DC. If there was no Peter, who knows what would have happened. I don't wanna think about it." Chuckie said.

"Yeah, and you know what else? Bob and Mike might still be out there, cuz it was Peter who gotted them disappeared forever after they hurted me in Washing Machine DC." Tommy added.

"Glad I could help. And had I never fought for the Confederacy's independence, well, I'd just, be a normal average teenager, living a normal, average life. Nothing special, that's for sure." Peter said with a disappointed frown.

"Don't be sad Peter, be happy you're with us." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Chuckie added, as all of the toddlers got up from where they were previously eating their dessert, ran over to where Peter was sitting in one of the easy chairs, and gave him a group hug.

"Awe, thanks. You guys are the greatest friends a king of the Confederacy could ever have." Peter said, smiling and hugging the toddlers back.

And this, ends this bonus segment. I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter, and be looking for more stories, and updates to existing stories, coming soon.


	36. Bonus, Halloween Party and Tons of Quest

Author's Note: I see this upcoming chapter being super long, so get ready, and Happy Halloween everybody!

Chapter 36, Bonus, Halloween Party and Tons of Questions

It was that time of year again. That time of year when the nights are growing longer, the air is crisp, and the leaves are falling off the trees. However, it also meant another special time of year. A time for jackelanterns, skeletons, and vampires. Not to mention, trick or treating and candy. Yep that's right, it's Halloween, and for the Rugrats and their families, it meant it was time, for the annual Halloween party at Peter's castle.

They all arrived on the evening of the Halloween party. Well, almost everyone. Taffy and her band were providing the entertainment for her school's Halloween party, which Alisa Carmichael was also attending, so the two of them went off to that, while Buster and Edwin Carmichael attended a Halloween party at their elementary school with Buster's friend Sticky and his family, and they'd be spending the night at his house afterwards. And where the elderly folks were concerned, Lou and Lulu were attending a Halloween party at their retirement home, while Boris and Minca didn't attend any Halloween parties, because they're not big on celebrating that particular holiday. They'd prefer to go to evening services at their sinnogog that night and treat it like it were another ordinary day. So the only people to attend Peter's Halloween party were Randy, Lucy, and their daughter Susie Carmichael, Drew, Charlotte, and their daughter Angelica Pickles, Chas, Kira, and their kids, Chuckie and Kimi Finster, Howard, Betty, and their twins, Phil and Lil Deville, Stu, Didi, and their boys, Tommy and Dil Pickles, Dana, Laura, and their son, Jesse Barrow, Celeste, and her nephew Zack Wehrenberg, and where their friends, the authors and fans are concerned, the ones attending this party were Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, Dbug27, Vinzgirl, Sovietlollipop, TCKing12, and Olaughlinhunter. DemonAloisTrancy and Nairobi-harper received invitations, but they were sadly, unable to attend. Poor Nairobi-harper had to go into the hospital to have her appendix out, and only had her appendectomy just a few short hours prior to the start of the party, and poor DemonAloisTrancy, she broke her arm earlier in the week, and felt it was best, that she not go to a big party and rest. That would also explain why she hasn't updated Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Twos in a while, because when somebody breaks their arm, it does make it difficult to type on a computer. Even worse, her teachers weren't being understanding of her broken arm making it more difficult for her to get assignments done, causing her to fail. This was very unfair, and if this kept up, she and her parents were planning to threaten to sue her professors for such ill treatment.

Peter was planning to have the gang help him make a get well card for Nairobi-harper that they'd send to her in the mail, and on the day before the Halloween party, everybody paid DemonAloisTrancy a visit, and each of the babies drew pictures on her cast. Her favorite one so far was a picture of Reptar that Tommy drew for her. Everybody felt bad for Nairobi-harper and DemonAloisTrancy, and hoped they would feel better soon. However, now wasn't the time to worry about their friends. Now was the time, to go put on their costumes, and have a blast at Peter's Halloween party, because that's what their friends would want them to be doing.

Peter's castle was decorated on the outside with orange and black streamers, and on the inside, it looked like a haunted house, complete with glow in the dark skeletons, jackelanterns, and bats hanging from the ceiling. Not only were there some tall skeletons that were the size of adults, but there were some baby skeletons too, provided by Boris Yeltsin and Olaughlinhunter! Everybody arrived at Peter's castle, dressed in their Halloween costumes. Celrock dressed as a spider, Boris Yeltsin dressed up as a vampire, dbug27 dressed up as a witch, Sovietlollipop dressed up as a pirate, Vinzgirl dressed up as Elsa from Frozen, Olaughlinhunter dressed up as Okey-dokey Jones, and TCKing12 dressed up as an invisible soldier from Fire Emblem.

Where the characters and their families were concerned, none of the adults were all that interested in dressing up. In costumes, so they all compromised, and wore festive Halloween shirts instead, along with a pair of blue jeans or comfortable pants, either black or dark blue to complement their black and orange Halloween tops complete with pumpkins, vampires, or ghosts and skeletons on the front. Each of the kids though, came dressed up in different costumes. Susie dressed up as Jelly Bear from the Dummi Bears, Angelica dressed up as Cynthia, Chuckie dressed up as Jumpy the Squirl from Curious George. He wanted to dress up as Compass the Pigeon, but Party City was all out of Compass costumes, so he settled on Jumpy instead. Kimi had her mommy make her a Super Thing costume, which she wore to the party, while Zack could still fit into his Reptar costume from the previous year, so he dressed up as Reptar again. Phil and Lil dressed up as spiders, matching Celrock's costume, while Tommy dressed up as Okey-Dokey Jones, matching up with Olaughlinhunter. And Jesse dressed up as Hank the octopus from Finding Dory, while Dil, getting a very unique idea from the Curious George Boo Fest special, where George dressed up as the Man with the Yellow Hat, Dil got a purple wig, and a smaller size of Tommy's clothes, he dressed up as his big brother. Though while it was very original, it was also a bit confusing at first to Peter, who answered the door, dressed up as the beast from Beauty and the Beast.

"AAAHHH! Oh no, it's the beast. He's not gonna let us in his castle, is he." Chuckie cried, upon Peter dressed as the beast answering the door.

"That might be true if I were the real beast, as heck, I know he forbid Christmas from the castle, as seen in Beauty and the Beast, the Enchanted Christmas, so chances are he forbid Halloween too, but I'm not really the beast. I'm just dressed as him for Halloween. It's me, Peter, please, come on in." Peter greeted, stepping aside to let everybody come inside his haunted castle.

Looking over everybody, he saw to him that Tommy didn't come dressed up as anything.

"Well Tommy, where's your costume?" Peter asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not really Tommy, I'm Dil! I'm just dressed up as Tommy this year for Halloween." Dil cried.

"Yep, he got the idea from Curious George, right Dil?" Zack asked.

"Yep. George in the Boo Fest special dressed up as The Man with the Yello Hat, so I decided to do something similar, dressing up as my bestest and onliest big brother evrer!" Dil replied.

"Yep that's right, and by the way, I'm Tommy." A small voice cried from beneath an Okey-Dokey Jones hat.

"Aha, you came as Okey-dokey Jones, and I see you and Olaughlinhunter here must have coordinated costumes together." Peter said.

"Yep that's right." Tommy and Olaughlinhunter said in unison, as everybody headed into Peter's living room, where they all took seats on the wrap around orange couch.

The orange couch had some strings of black garlen strung around the back, to dress it up for the festivities. Once everybody was seated, the kids looked around the room and couldn't help but notice there were baby skeletons along with the tall, adult sized ones.

"Wow you guys, look!" Chuckie cried, pointing to a couple of baby skeletons that sat across the room.

"Baby skeletons!" All of the toddlers cried in unison.

"You like them?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Do we ever!" Tommy cried.

"Thank you. Olaughlinhunter helped me make those." Boris Yeltsin said.

"He did?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh huh. Remember back at the end of the summer when we all went to Olaughlinhunter's place for a slumber party and he gave me the Age Decreaser to use for my first Fan Fic story?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Yeah! We saw you two putting it into your car the nextest day when we lefted his house after breakfast." Lil said.

"Well, since then, Olaughlinhunter came over to my place, and helped me assemble it. Then, to show me how it worked, because Peter asked us to help with decorations for his Halloween party, we decided to get a bunch of those 3-D skeletons at Party City, and to show me how to use the machine, we placed several of the adult sized skeletons in front of the beam, and turned them into baby skeletons." Boris Yeltsin explained.

"Wow neat!" Kimi cried.

"I thought so. And this way, Boris Yeltsin could get practice with using the machine, without actually harming any real humans the first few times, since obviously, those skeletons are just pretend." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Neat!" Susie cried.

Everybody made small talk in Peter's living room, while listening to various classic Halloween tunes on his stereo. At a point, he came around with a large card made out of orange construction paper, and on the front, it said Get Well Soon Nairobi-harper, in large sparkly green letters decorated with glitter. He opened up the piece of bright orange paper, which was blank, and had everybody sign their names on the inside of the card. When he got to Tommy, he asked a question.

"How's DemonAloisTrancy gonna sign the card? She's not here." Tommy asked.

"Not to worry Tommy. I spoke with her earlier today on the phone, and I agreed to sign the card for her on her behalf, since with her arm being broken, it makes it difficult for her to write right now. The poor thing, had to break her dominate arm." Peter said.

"Don't worry Peter, I'm sure she'll be better in no time." Tommy said, obviously not knowing that a broken arm can take weeks to heal.

Peter simply smiled, and once the card had been passed around, he signed his name and DemonAloisTrancy's name at the bottom of the list, before having one of his servants place the card in a large white envelope, ready to take to Nairobi-harper at the hospital the following day. After this, everybody continued to make small talk with one another, until the bell went off, signaling that it was time for dinner in the royal dining room.

"Dinner, is served. Everyone, please, follow me." Peter instructed, as everybody got up from their places on the orange couch and followed him into the dining room.

The table was decorated in an orange and black striped table cloth, and the dinner consisted of a choice of ham or chicken for meats, corn on the cob, squash, and sweet potatoes for vegetables, and as a joke, Peter claimed they'd be drinking blood, but in actuality, it was red cranberry apple juice.

This made Chuckie and Chas a little bit nervous at first, but Tommy and Peter reassured them that it was only juice, everything would be fine. Not long after everybody started dining on their Halloween feast, the loads of questions, began.

"Well, I'll ask the first question." Sovietlollipop said.

"What is it Sovietlollipop?" Jesse asked.

"Actually Jesse, I have a question for Zack. What would you do if you were President of the United States?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Zack thought about it before answering his question, not to mention, he was chewing up a bite of chicken in his mouth at the time. Once he chewed and swallowed, he was ready to answer Sovietlollipop's question.

"Hmmm, now that's, an interesting question! Well, if I was Presidennt of the United States, I would make sure there were enough jobs for everybody, I'd get rid of all destructive weapons like bombs, and I'd see that we lived side by side with the rest of the world in peace." Zack replied.

"Oh wow, very interesting Zack." Sovietlollipop commented.

"Hey wait a minute, I always thought it was the B Nited States." Chuckie said.

"No Chuckie, we actually live in the United States." Zack said.

"Oh, so I was saying the wrong letter all this time?" Chuckie asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but don't sweat it Chuckie, it's all good." Zack said with a smile.

Chuckie breathed a sigh of relief, before going back to eating his supper.

"I have some questions too. First, to everyone, what video games have you played?" TCKing12 asked.

"Pinball and Pond!" Stu, Drew, Chas, Howard, Dana, and Randy all replied in unison.

"That Dummi Bears video game that Chuckie had back when he was rich. Me, Phillip and Tommy all played that." Lil replied.

"Yeah, until Chuckie tooked it away from us." Phil added.

"Sorry guys, but you weren't playing with me. You were more interested in all of my new fancy toys than playing with me." Chuckie said.

"It's okay Chuckie." Tommy said.

"Oh TCKing12, you know very well that I've played several video games within my lifetime, including MarioKart, Mario Party, and Super Smash Brothers to name a few." Peter said.

And other than those particular characters, nobody else had an answer for him, because, nobody else in the room had ever played video games before, either because they had yet to play any, or they didn't interest them in the least, where the adult women were concerned.

"Zack, what are some of the memories of your parents, including your sweetest and worst memories?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I don't have a lot of memories of my parents, but I vaguely remember snuggling with my mommy right before going to sleep, and my daddy reading books to me. He use to read me this really special book called Green Eggs and Ham, and he'd use all sorts of funny voices too. And as for not so happy memories, well there was the terrible house fire that taked my mommy and daddy away from me, and I vaguely recall this one time when we were stuck in a snow storm, traveling home from some place the previous winter before that fire tooked mommy and daddy away, and we couldn't get home because of the bad weather. All any of us could see was white out the windows of the car. I can't remember where we were coming from, I just remember being in the car forever, and I was such a tiny baby-baby, that it wasn't much fun for me. Eventually, I think I fell asleep, and when I waked up, we were back home. Don't tell me how mommy and daddy made it through a white world, but they somehow did it." Zack explained.

"Wow, very interesting. Sounds like you and your parents were stuck in a blinding snow storm, but glad they eventually made it out of the storm alive, and got you home, safe and sound." TCKing12 said.

"Yeah, me too." Zack replied.

"And I have one more question, but sadly, it's for Lou Pickles, and he's not with us this evening." TCKing12 said with disappointment.

"You're not the only one, I have a question for Lou too." Dbug27 said.

"Well, you two have teleporting powers. He's attending a Halloween party at the Withering Oaks Retirement Home. Why don't you two quickly teleport yourselves to his party to ask him your questions, and then, come back here to join us." Peter suggested.

"Now that's, a great idea! Thanks Peter." Dbug27 said.

"Yes, thank you." TCKing12 said.

"We'll keep dinner warm for you." Peter said.

"No need. Come on dbug27, let's go." TCKing12 said, as he and dbug27 got up from their places at the table, stood against the back of the dining room, held hands, and vanished in a flash of bright yellow light.

Upon emerging from the flash of yellow light, they found themselves on the Withering Oaks dance floor, with several elderly people dressed in Halloween costumes, dancing around. Dbug27 then spotted Lou and Lulu over by a dessert table, Lou and Lulu dressed as Fred and Ethyl from I Love Lucy. Using their flying abilities, they flew over the crowd of dancing elderly people, until they landed right in front of the dessert table, directly across from Lou and Lulu. Startled, Lou nearly dropped the glass of punch and pumpkin spice cookie he had in his hand.

"Jumping your hearts at that. Dbug27, TCKing12, what are you two doing here?" Lou asked.

"No need to be alarmed Lou, we just have some questions for you." TCKing12 said.

"Well please hurry, the band will be playing mine and Lulu's song in fifteen minutes!" Lou said.

"No worries, we'll make this quick. I'll go first. Lou, what are some of your memories from the war?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well I have lots of them, like the times the army would joke that I was dating Lady Luck, or the times I went into battle. I made fifteen fox wholes in fifteen minutes, and was really good at crawling under barbed wire on my belly by the time I ended my service. Goodness TCKing12, I could go on all night." Lou replied.

"Oh wow, very interesting. Well, I have a question too. To Lou, what's your first memory?" Dbug27 asked.

"Well, I'd say that would have to be the day my brother Sparky was born. It took us fifteen hours just to get to the hospital and have him delivered, I thought I was going to lose my mind! But when I saw my little brother for the first time, my heart melted like you wouldn't believe. Gosh, I miss that younger brother." Lou said, starting to tear up, just as the disc jockey made an announcement.

"And now, this next song is for Lou and Lulu Pickles." The disc jockey said on the opposite side of the dance floor.

"We'd better be going, they're playing our song." Lulu said, as she grabbed Lou's arm, and they rushed off to the dance floor.

"See ya and Happy Halloween!" Dbug27 and TCKing12 cried, before vanishing in a flash of bright yellow light, teleporting themselves back to Peter's castle.

By the time they came back, the rest of the group was just about ready for dessert, only they were patiently waiting, making small talk with one another until TCKing12 and dbug27 returned, being able to finish their meals on their plates. Of course, their food grew cold within the time they were away.

"So, how was Lou?" Peter asked.

"He's doing great!" TCKing12 replied.

"Yes, they were having a grand old time at their Halloween party, and just as we left, he and Lulu were about to dance to their song." Dbug27 added.

"What did they dress up as for this year at Halloween?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Fred and Ethyl, from I Love Lucy." Dbug27 replied.

"Oh wow I see." Olaughlinhunter said, as TCKing12 used his electromagnetic powers to heat up the food on his and dbug27's plates.

Once the food was reheated by TCKing12's powers, they saw to finishing their supper, while dbug27 asked her questions to the rest of the group.

"To everyone, what's your favorite holiday?" Dbug27 asked.

"Christmas!" All of the toddlers cried in unison, except for Susie and Jesse.

"Halloween!" Jesse cried.

"Valentine's Day!" Susie cried.

And where the adults are concerned, here are their answers.

"Halloween." Stu replied.

"Thanksgiving." Drew replied.

"I agree with my daughter, I like Valentine's Day too." Randy replied.

"I'm a fan of Arbor Day myself." Lucy replied.

"That's not a real holiday." Betty protested.

"I think it's a lovely holiday, to celebrate Mother Nature." Didi commented.

"Would you say that's your favorite holiday Didi?" Dbug27 asked.

"Well actually no. I'm partial to Passover myself." Didi replied.

"My favorite is Easter." Chas replied.

"I'm partial to a holiday from my home country of Japan called Children's Day." Kira replied.

"I like the Fourth of July." Dana replied.

"Me too." Laura added.

"I'd say it's a toss up between Thanksgiving and Christmas, though I'm gonna go with Christmas for my answer here." Celeste replied.

"Well I've always been a fan of Labor Day." Howard replied.

"I've always liked Martin Luther King Day." Lucy replied.

"I like them all, but ever since the pups were born I'd have to say my favorite holiday now days is Mother's Day." Betty replied.

"And I like Veterin's Day." Peter replied.

"I don't really have a favorite holiday. It takes away from getting work done." Charlotte replied.

"I see. Interesting." Dbug27 commented.

"So, gots anymore questions for us Dbug27?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, I sure do. To the kids, favorite winter activity and least favorite cold weather activity?" Dbug27 asked.

"Well, we can all agree that making snow babies is fun, right guys?" Tommy asked the other toddlers.

"Right." Everybody replied, except for Phil.

"Not me. I prefer throwing snowballs more. I'd rather make stuff out of mud and sand. Snow don't taste as good after the project is finished, and it melts." Phil said.

"And I don't like throwing snowballs cuz you never know when one's gonna hit you and it always feels really cold." Chuckie said.

"I like making snow angels." Susie said.

"Me too! Specially since mine are better than yours Susie." Angelica said with an evil smile.

"Oh, we'll just see about that when winter gets here Angelica." Susie replied.

"And I'm not a fan of building snowmen neither." Angelica said.

"I like building snowmen, but I agree with Chuckie, I'm not much for snowball fights either." Susie added.

"Very interesting. And now, my final question before we take a break for Peter to dish up our dessert. To the adults, what was your worst injury?" Dbug27 asked.

"When I fell off the bleachers at the high school football game and broke my glasses." Chas replied.

"Oh that's nothing. Try being age five, and falling off the couch, hitting your forehead really hard on the living room coffee table. Had to get stitches!" Drew cried.

"Or being two-years-old and scraping your knee for the first time on the sidewalk at the park." Didi said.

"I was involved in a car accident at the age of two. If you think stitches in your forehead is pretty bad, try having the back of your head stapled back together." Randy said.

"I twisted my ankle at the age of eight while running in a three legged race at school. Now that, was painful." Lucy replied.

"Well I hurt my back trying to carry lunch trays when working as an assistant janitor in high school. My back has never been the same since then." Howard replied.

"Try pulling a muscle in your shoulder when trying to get your one-year-old daughter off of a ride at Euroreptarland she's not suppose to be on just two days after starting my job there. Not fun. It hurt for over a week too! And it surely made lifting Kimi difficult until it healed." Kira replied.

"While my arm healed after Drew and I did Fairy Tale Finale in elementary school, breaking it, sure did hurt." Stu replied.

"Ha! That's nothing! Try spraining your foot when jumping off a trampaleen in junior high school. Not fun!" Betty replied.

"I broke my leg skiing when I was seven. That wasn't pleasant." Peter said.

"Oh that's nothing. Try falling on your face on an icy sidewalk while in the first grade. I had stitches on my face for the Valentine's Day party, and I looked ridiculous!" Charlotte replied.

"Like Randy, I had staples in the back of my head, only I was hit hard with a tenniss racket, then toppled over, hitting my head hard on a pile of rocks when I was in college." Dana replied.

"And I hurt my knee in high school playing Vollyball. Took several weeks of physical therapy before I found I could use it without hurting." Laura replied.

"Oh my goodness! For me, I had an incident similar to Drew's as a young child, only for me, it was running into the brick wall at preschool, having to get stitches in my forehead, right above my left eyebrow." Celeste replied.

"Wow! Now those, were some very unpleasant injuries for sure. Glad you all recovered from them though." Dbug27 said.

All of the adults nodded in agreement, just as Peter stood up at the end of the table, and tapped a spoon on a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody, it's time for dessert, and because you all cleared your plates, we're going to have Reptar bars for the kids, and humble pie for the adults for dessert tonight." Peter announced.

All of the toddlers cheered with delight at the sound of this, while the adults looked in Peter's direction and smiled. Shortly after, servants dressed in black and orange aprons came in, carrying slices of pie on plates for each of the adults, and handed each child a plate with a Reptar bar on it. Once everybody had their dessert, they started eating, and the next person went on to ask their questions.

"I have some questions." Vinzgirl piped up and said in between fork fulls of her pie.

"You do?" Kimi asked.

"Yep. First, a question for the adults. What is your favorite thing to cook?" Vinzgirl asked.

"Ham and swiss cheese omlets." Randy replied.

"Salmon sooflay, the same dinner I cooked for Randy's boss, Paul Gaspy the last time he came over." Lucy replied.

"You mean that time I had to wear that stupid Dummi Bears costume to your house." Angelica griped with half a Reptar bar still in her mouth.

"And when we had that food fight." Stu remarked.

"And when we tried to impress Paul with our love for the Dummi Bears? Heck, I recall doing my impression of Looney Bear. Wanna hear it again?" Betty asked.

"No no no! Please, don't!" All of the adults cried, except for Peter, who stared in confusion at this whole thing.

"And I was upset cuz I thought the Dummi Bears man was gonna get my daddy a new house." Susie piped up and said, interrupting the chorus of adults.

"Yes everybody, that's the dinner I'm referring to. The one where I never had such a big mess to clean up from in my entire life." Lucy commented, a look of disgust on her face.

"Well I like making ceaser salads, but when it comes to something I actually cook, that would have to be making chocolate-chip pancakes for my beautiful daughter, Angelica." Drew replied.

"I don't cook. I get caderors to do that type of work for me." Charlotte replied.

"I don't cook either, heck, the only thing I can cook are cheese sticks, and even those are barely edible." Betty replied.

"That's because I do all of the cooking in our house. I love it! Though if I had to pick my favorite dish to prepare, that would be, shepard's pie." Howard replied.

"Well my favorite thing to cook is fried bologna sandwiches, because it's Chuckie's favorite." Chas replied.

Chuckie looked up from eating his Reptar bar at his daddy and smiled.

"Well I like to make shempora." Kira replied.

"I enjoy making potato pancakes at Chanukah, and baking cookies for the kids." Didi replied with a smile.

"And I enjoy a good barbecue. Burgers and pork tenderloin are my two all-time favorite dishes to cook up on the grill." Stu replied with a smile.

"I love cooking the turkey at Thanksgiving, and during the rest of the year, my favorite thing to prepare is my famous, chetter broccoli casarole." Dana replied.

"I love making spaghetti and meatballs, especially since that's my son, Jesse's favorite thing to eat." Laura replied.

Jesse looked up at his mother and licked his lips, showing off his green tongue, as a result of just finishing his Reptar bar for dessert moments before.

"I prefer to bake myself, and my favorite thing to make are Seven Layer Bars. They're a delicious treat made with melted butter, graham crackers, chocolate-chips, butterscotch-chips, coconut, chopped nuts, and condensed milk. I always make them around the holidays, and they're a big hit with my co-workers at the radio station, and all of my friends in the neighborhood." Celeste replied.

Everybody at the table nodded their heads in agreement with her statement there.

"And while I don't cook too often, my favorite thing to cook is macaroni and cheese." Peter replied.

"Mmmm! All of those dishes sound delicious! And just think, we just finished dinner and dessert, and I'm feeling both, hungry, and full, all at the same time! Speaking of food, a question for the rugrats what is your favorite food?" Vinzgirl asked, before taking another sip of her juice.

The toddlers who still had Reptar bars in their mouths chewed them up and swallowed them before responding. Once everybody was finished with their dessert, everybody leaned back in their chairs and answered Vinzgirl's question.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are my absolute favorite!" Susie replied.

"Haven't you figured out by now that my favorite food is cookies Vinzgirl." Angelica replied, rolling her eyes at Vinzgirl.

"Uh, yes Angelica, I know that very well, especially after seeing the season 3 episode, No More Cookies, and seeing how greedy you got with Stu's voice changing invention in the season 4 episode, Angelica Order's Out, and going as far as to ransom your Cynthia doll in another season 4 episode to get the babies candy from Susie's birthday party, it's pretty obvious that cookies are your most favorite food, with candy coming in second." Vinzgirl commented.

"Don't forget the time during season 2 when she ordered me to climb to the top shelf of the closet to get her a box of chocolates after her daddy tooked it away from us." Chuckie commented.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Angelica muttered.

"Yes, I remember that too. I believe Driving Miss Angelica was the title of that episode." Vinzgirl commented.

Everybody shook their heads, except for the Carmichaels, Wehrenbergs, Barrows, Dil, Kira, and Kimi, since none of them were in that episode.

"I love fried bologna sandwiches. Those are my favoritest!" Chuckie replied.

"I like them too, but my favoritest food is vanilla ice cream." Kimi replied.

"I like mud pies. Both, the kind you make in the backyard with real mud, and the kind you get in restaurants, that's made with chocolate, making them look like they're made with mud."Lil replied.

"Well I like wormies!" Phil cried.

Lil turned to her brother, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"A real food Phillip." Lil said.

"Wormies are real food, Lillian. Besides, you said yourself you liked mud pies." Phil argued.

"Both kinds of mud pies, Phillip." Lil argued back.

"Oh okay. Then my favoritest food is spaghetti, since it looks like wormies." Phil replied.

"Well my favoritest food is chocolate pudding, but I also like Reptar cereal too." Tommy replied.

"I like Reptar cereal too! But for purposes of this question, I'm gonna say my favoritest food is yogurt. My two favoritest flavors being, lime, and blueberry." Zack replied.

"My favoritest food is pizza! And my favorite type of pizza, is pepperoni pizza." Jesse replied.

"I like pizza too, but my favoritest food gots to be ice cream, only, while Kimi's favoritest flavor is vanilla, mine's banana whammy." Dil replied.

"Yum!" Vinzgirl commented, after everybody went around and gave their answers.

"So, uh, gots anymore questions for us Vinzgirl?" Tommy asked, placing his hands down in his crotch like he needed to use the potty.

By this time, all of the toddlers were getting restless, and everybody had long since finished their dessert and their glasses of juice, needing to use the restroom.

"No worries Tommy, I can tell you need to use the bathroom, so this will be my last question. I want to know where Chuckie and Kimi were during Hurricane Alice. If I remember correctly only Tommy Dil Phil and Lil were in the episode." Vinzgirl said.

"Oh, Hurricane Alice? That scary storm with all of the wind? Oooh, I don't like thinking about that, but since you asked, I'll just tell you that me and Kimi were at home. My mommy and daddy were too ascared to leave with that storm coming, so we sadly, didn't get to go to Phil and Lil's that day to meet Alice. Good thing too." Chuckie said, slightly trembling nervously at recalling this memory.

"I'm not surprised." Vinzgirl said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I surely could use the little boy's room." Chas said.

"And I surely could use a trip to the little girl's room." Didi replied.

"Then why don't we all go take a bathroom break while I have my servants clean up the dining room table, and we'll meet up in the living room after taking care of our business." Peter suggested.

"Good idea!" All of the toddlers cried in unison, as everybody got up from their places at the table and formed a line in the hall leading to the downstairs bathroom in Peter's castle.

Everybody saw to using the bathroom, and once they were finished, everybody headed into the living room, where the adults all took seats on the wrap around orange couch, while the toddlers took a seat on the floor. It was now time, for Olaughlinhunter, to ask his boat load of questions to the gang, so he took a seat on the floor right along with the toddlers, and asked his questions, just as Peter put on some more Halloween type music on the stereo.

"Well everybody, feeling better? I know I sure am." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." Phil replied.

"Me too." Lil added.

All of the other toddlers nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, gots any questions for us Olaughlinhunter?" Zack asked.

"Yep, I have a question for Tommy. How do you feel now knowing that the Lipschitz is not a baby as you thought he was ever since A Visit from the Lipschitz? Cause I'm sure in my fanfic Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz, you still thought he was a baby before finding out the truth in Bedtime Banishment." Olaughlinhunter asked.

Tommy cleared his throat before answering this question.

"Well, while I was pretty tired when I founded this out while at the restaurant that night with my daddy, Dilly, Peter, and that Mr. Mucklehoney guy, I was pretty surprised to learn this, but after having Peter explain it to me further and showing me the pictures and how that machine worked, it now makes a lot more sense. Thinking back on it now, back when the Lipschitz had to take care of me and Chuckie the firstest time he came to my house, I now realize he was just acting like a baby. He wasn't really a baby at the time, he was just, acting like a baby, just like our mommies and daddies were doing when we went into the lake at that cabin place sometime later." Tommy explained.

"The lake at the cabin place, are you referring to the season 9 episode, Fountain of Youth?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

By this time, Olaughlinhunter was starting to get a cramp in his leg, so he stood up and took a seat on the orange couch, next to Charlotte and Peter. Noticing another person's presence near her, Charlotte glanced over to her right to see Olaughlinhunter sitting next to her.

"Oh, it's just you Olaughlinhunter." Charlotte commented.

"Yes, it's me Charlotte, which reminds me, I do have a question for you." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Well what is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, my question for you Charlotte, is this. How was it dealing without your phone for a week after Drew took it away as punishment for not listening to Angelica when she said she didn't track dirt in the house? And I hope you're still not mad at me." Olaughlinhunter asked.

"No worries Olaughlinhunter, I'm not mad at you. Though you should know, getting work done that week was extremely difficult. I had to spend more time at the office that week than any other time in my life since Angelica was born, and I was having to do all of my business with clients via email. When I finally got my phone back, the voicemail mailbox was full with several urgent messages from Jonathan, even after I specifically told him I would be without my phone for a week, the man refuses to listen to me." Charlotte complained.

"Well, I'm sorry this happened, but I hope you learned your lesson, and don't wrongly ever accuse Angelica again." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Oh I've learned my lesson Olaughlinhunter, I'll never punish Angelica again, until getting her side of the story. And I'll make sure to never doubt my daughter ever again. And not to worry, I'm no longer mad at you Olaughlinhunter, just please, promise you'll never do something like that again." Charlotte said.

"Good. And not to worry, as long as you behave yourself, I promise, to never do anything like that ever again." Olaughlinhunter said with a smile.

Charlotte simply smiled at him, before Olaughlinhunter turned away when Peter spoke up.

"So Olaughlinhunter, did you enjoy the dinner I had my servants prepare for us tonight?" Peter asked.

"Very much so Peter, thank you. And I'm guessing you got the idea to serve the toddlers Reptar bars from when I did that for dessert at my first slumber party with all of you." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yep that's correct." Peter replied.

"So Peter, A question for you. Because you were down in Africa filming The Lion King back in 1993, what season 3 episodes of Rugrats were you not in at the time before you came back to California for a little time for Angelica's Birthday?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I was not present for all episodes during season 3 leading up to Angelica's Birthday. That's why when we were still at the dinner table, and Lucy Carmichael brought up that dinner she and her husband hosted with Paul Gaspy, I had no recollection of that event, because sadly, I wasn't there for that, as well as several other things. I missed seeing Chuckie get his first haircut, the twins trying to act different, Angelica and Susie's first time at daycamp, Susie getting her first tricycle and Angelica pretending to be a doctor. I also missed the first time Lou moved out and the kids first campout in the backyard. I missed their first circus and meeting Tommy's first baby brother Milton. I wasn't there to see Angelica cover herself in vanishing cream or Tommy and Chuckie nearly end their friendship. I missed seeing the rock statue of Angelica and the whole broken leg incident. I also wasn't around to see Alisa's first adventures in babysitting, nor did I get to hear Lou tell his earliest memory of his sons quarreling with one another. I also missed out on the whole experience of trying to figure out how Reptar 2010 ended, and seeing Stu's brief time at working outside the house. I missed getting to see the kids attempts at making their own home movies, nor was I around to help Stu with his Mr. Friend invention, and I also missed the whole Boppo the Clown incident, and that day at the park where from what I gather, the toddlers were looking for nickels in the sand. And I also missed seeing Chuckie handcuffed to Angelica, their trip to the North Pole to fix Chuckie's fire engine, and their trip to the moon to get Chuckie's toy rocket back. Yep, I missed a lot while I was away shooting scenes in Africa for The Lion King, but I wouldn't miss a minute with my Disney pals." Peter explained.

"So if you missed all of that, how do you know about all of that stuff?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well, post my return, everybody caught me up on what went on while I was away, both, the adults and kids alike." Peter replied.

"But I take it nobody told you about the Dummi Bears Dinner Disaster then, since you were still very confused about those events at the dinner table then?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Nope. I guess with how much they had to catch me up on back then, shortly after Angelica's birthday party concluded, the events of the dinner with Paul were well, short changed." Peter said.

"Oh wow I see. Now, I have a question for you, and all of the toddlers. Who's ready to leave Peter's castle, and head back to my place for our second slumber party, where we'll watch Ghost Busters and pig out on candy corn?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I am! I am! I am!" All of the toddlers except for Angelica, jumped up and said excitedly in unison.

"Me too." Peter replied with a smile, standing up from the couch.

"Then let's…" Olaughlinhunter started to say, standing up from the couch, before Boris Yeltsin from his spot further down on the couch next to Celrock, cut him off.

"Wait a minute! Before you guys leave, Celrock and I have some questions too." Boris Yeltsin cried.

"Well okay then, but make it snappy. It's getting late!" Olaughlinhunter cried, glancing up at a clock on the wall that read eight-thirty.

Everybody sat back down and prepared themselves for Celrock and Boris Yeltsin's questions.

"Well, since I happen to know that Boris Yeltsin has a lot on his mind, while I only have one question, I'll go first. I have a question for Phil and Lil. Where were you during the Rebel without a Teddy Bear episode?" Celrock asked.

"Well me and Lillian were… Uh… I forget now." Phil replied.

"Don't you member Phillip, we were away visiting our uncle Bill and aunt Harriet when Tommy gotted Herman taken away." Lil replied.

"His name's Henry!" Tommy snapped.

"Yeah, Henry." Phil and Lil muttered in unison.

"Okay, interesting. I knew you two had an uncle Bill and aunt Harriet during the events of Potty Training Spike, and that would explain how you knew them, and why you weren't around during the events of, Rebel without a Teddy Bear. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Now, Boris Yeltsin, it's all yours." Celrock said.

Boris Yeltsin cleared his throat before asking his first question.

"My first question is for Susie. Any favorite episode you appeared in?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one, but I'd have to say my favorite episode that I appeared in was Angelica's Last Stand, where I helped the babies stand up to Angelica when she wasn't treating fairly and sharing her dimes, and at the very end, we ran our own lemonade stand together." Susie replied.

"Yes, you did an excellent job in that episode." Boris Yeltsin commented.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all nodded their heads in agreement, before Boris Yeltsin went on to ask his next question.

"Question for the kids. How do you think some seasons would have been different if you had met Kimmi and Taffy earlier in the show?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm." All of the toddlers said, thinking about their answer for a few minutes.

Each one of them decided to put it into perspectives of specific episodes.

"Well had I had a sister when Tommy convinced all of us to get all nakie, I never would have lived it down, cuz most likely, Kimi would have gotted all nakie too, and she would have made me give in, eventually, taking my clothes off." Chuckie replied.

"And had Taffy been there when we watched that Reptar movie, she probably wouldn't have falled asleep, cuz she didn't do stuff like that, so maybe, we would have seed the end of the movie sooner?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"And if Taffy had been there with a friend rather than Tommy's grandpa and that Morgana lady, we would have been downstairs with her the entire time, cuz she would have wanted to show us, the minis, off to her special friend, not like Tommy's grandpa who tried to keep us a secret." Chuckie said.

"And if Taffy were there, I'm not sure if we would have ever gotted a bone for Spike at the museum, cuz she's much fasterer than Tommy's grandpa." Phil commented.

"Yeah, she would have caughted up to us way before he did." Lil added.

"But if Kimi had been there, she always believed me to be innocent. Cynthia would have never been letted go on that balloon when I was accused of steeling Susie's trike, cuz Kimi would have been on my side the entire time, proving I was innocent the entire time." Angelica said.

"Very interesting answers here, and I agree with every one of them." Boris Yeltsin commented.

All of the other fans and authors nodded their heads in agreement, before Boris Yeltsin went on to ask another question.

"Question for Susie and Angelica, how do you think you would've reacted to meeting your parents as kids, since you didn't appear in All Growed Down?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I think I would have found my mommy and daddy fun to play with." Susie replied.

"I don't know. I've never been a huge fan of the babies. Having to see our mommies and daddies as babies would have probably just made me sick." Angelica replied, sticking her tongue out at Boris Yeltsin.

"Okay, I'd better keep moving, as I have a lot of questions to ask. Let's see… Question for the kids and adults, favorite Loud House episodes if you've had a chance to see any?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Most of the adults raised eyebrows of confusion, except for Stu, Didi, and Peter, who had all seen an episode of The Loud House or two with the toddlers.

"Well, I like that episode where Rida takes Lincoln to her dentist office with her for the day. Such lovely mother son bonding moments in that episode." Didi replied.

"Well I liked that one where the kids thought their parents were getting rid of them. Of course, I loved the part where Rida and Lynn Senior were arguing over which neck ties to get rid of. I could see Deed and I eventually getting in a same argument over which one of my less than successful inventions to get rid of. I only hope my boys wouldn't get the wrong idea, like the Loud kids did." Stu replied.

"Well I really liked the episode where Lincoln had to solve the mystery of who clogged the toilet. Always been a fan of mysteries. I was pretty surprised in the end, it was Lucy Loud who clogged up the toilet, and that she does indeed, have a sensitive side for princess books." Peter replied.

"Well I like the episode where Lincoln tries to find a business to run, eventually selling advice on how to win over girls." Susie replied.

"I liked the one where Lincoln is trying to get a message he recorded off of Lori's phone. I especially loved Lori's threat towards Lincoln in that episode, claiming she'd turn him into a human pretzel." Angelica replied.

"I liked Price of Admission, cuz I know if I had gone to see a scary movie, I'd be feeling the same way Lincoln felt all the way throughout that entire episode. Of course, I would have knowed better and listened to my mommy and daddy. Unless of course, Tommy talked me into going, which had that been our show, that's most likely what would have happened, so I'd have Tommy to blame for my nightscares at that rate." Chuckie replied.

"Well I like the one where they find an old note in the attic, and believe there's treasure hidden in The Loud House." Kimi replied.

"I like the one where Lincoln imagines he's in another world with all brothers. I can relate to how he feels, cuz at one time before we went to Paris, if Susie and Angelica weren't around, I was the only girl baby of the bunch. So I don't blame Lincoln for feeling lonely being the only boy sometimes." Lil replied.

"Well I liked the one where Lincoln helps Lana train to be in the beauty pageant." Phil replied.

"I liked the one where Lincoln tries teaching Leni how to drive. She was so funny in that episode!" Jesse replied, bursting out in fits of laughter.

"Well I liked the episode where Lincoln has Clyde over for a sleepover. I thought it was so funny when Clyde passed out every single time he came in contact with Lori." Zack replied.

"Well I liked the episode where Clyde and Lincoln must babysit Lily. Gosh, she reminds me so much of me when I was a baby-baby. It sort of reminded me of this vague event I recall from my baby-baby days, when daddy went out of town, and Tommy made me a special toy out of a blankie and a ball and a few other items around the house, after my favoritest raddle gotted accidentally stepped on and broked." Dil replied.

"And my favoritest episode so far is Cereal Offender. It reminds me of the time when I went to the supermarket with grandpa, and did whatever it tooked to get to see Reptar, and my own box of Reptar cereal, after seeing the mercial on TV, just like Lincoln did whatever it tooked to get a box of the Zomby cereal he wanted at the store after seeing the mercial on TV." Tommy replied.

"I agree, Cereal Offender was definitely indeed, The Loud House's spoof on your series episode, Incident in Isle Seven, and I, too, was very much reminded of that Rugrats episode when watching The Loud House episode that had a similar plot." Celrock commented.

"So now, time for my next question. Question for the adults, any favorite football teams?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Obviously you don't remember anything about our time when we watched the Ultra Bowl after I made the Bonkomatic Baby Bumper. Drew and I like the Dallas Cowboys." Stu replied.

"And Chas and I like the Houston Oilers." Howard replied.

"Uh, yeah, though I would have been happy watching the Ches tournament." Chas replied.

The other men, in particular, Drew, Stu, and Howard all gave him dirty looks.

"I like the team from Washington State." Betty replied.

"I don't care much for football, it's too violent." Didi commented.

"Oh, you sat and watched with us that day our husbands cooked up the world's biggest omlet, and somehow, the babies hatched a baby bird in the house." Charlotte commented.

"Well you were watching it too, so I wouldn't talk if I were you Charlotte." Betty argued.

"Please!" Didi shouted, trying to mediate.

"Ladies! Geash! Let's calm down already. I think we'll move on. I know to be careful if I should ever touch upon sports with this group of characters again." Boris Yeltsin said, causing everybody in the room to go silent.

"I agree, not a fan of football myself." Randy commented.

"Me neither." Lucy replied.

"I agree." Celeste commented.

"I like football, but my favorite team is Green Bay." Dana replied.

"Well I like the Chicago Cubs." Laura replied.

Dana turned to his wife with a chuckle.

"Uh, honey, that's a baseball team." Dana replied quietly to her.

"Oh." Laura replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"Moving on… Questions for the kids, any favorite bloopers from the latest chapter of Rugrat Bloopers?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well I liked the blooper from Jokes on You when the babies dressed up Angelica as a baby while still inside the tunnel toy." Susie replied.

"I don't know. I think I much prefer the blooper from Moving Away where I promised to be nice to the babies from now on." Angelica replied.

"Well I liked the blooper from My Friend Barney, where Barney wasn't invisible." Chuckie replied.

"I thought it was funny when Lil was the onliest one to shrink down in Chuckie's dream in that Incredible Shrinking Babies episode blooper." Kimi replied.

"You mean, when they thought I was a doll?" Lil asked.

"Uh huh." Kimi replied.

"Well I liked the blooper from Cradle Attraction where Megan all had us play house, and I got to be the aunt." Lil replied.

"Well I don't know about that, but I thought it was pretty funny when Chuckie and Angelica tried to act just like me and Lillian when we argue in the blooper from Twins' Pique." Phil replied.

"I thought it was pretty funny when Angelica put herself to sleep by eating baby food in the blooper from No Naps." Zack replied.

"I don't know. I thought it was pretty funny when she stuck a baby bottle in Chuckie's mouth at the start of the blooper in Looking for Jack, causing him to fall asleep in the process post finishing the bottle." Jesse replied.

"I liked when my grandpa tried to give my big brother coffee in the Touchdown Tommy blooper. Just curious, what was you spose to get originally Tommy?" Dil asked.

"Chocolate milk." Tommy replied.

"So would you say that's your favorite blooper too Tommy?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"No! I liked the one from Give and Take, when Boppo didn't work, so we all had to cry to get my daddy's attention." Tommy replied.

"I see. Moving on… Question for the kids and adults, if you saw the latest podcast fromNickelodeon, what'd you think of it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We all thought it was great! Right everyone?" Peter asked the entire gang.

"Yeah!" Everybody replied in unison.

"We can't wait for the next season of the podcast series to premier, right guys?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah!" All of the toddlers replied in unison.

"I hope Hector will interview all of our voice actresses who played us on the show." Phil commented.

"Well, those of us who's voice actresses are still with us." Chuckie commented.

"That would be nice." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"And those Loud House ideas they came up with in the last episode, I wanna see them on TV and I wanna see them now." Angelica protested.

"These things take time princess, you've gotta be patient." Drew said.

"Yes daddy." Angelica replied with her fake, innocent smile, before Boris Yeltsin spoke up with his next question.

"Question for the adults. Besides Stu, has any of you had sleep walking issues?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the adults shook their heads no.

"Uh, nope Boris Yeltsin, looks like I'm the only one." Stu replied.

"Another question for Stu, ever made a lie detector, cuz I've seen a cartoon where a guy rigged one from a toaster." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Uh, nope, haven't made a lie detector yet." Stu replied.

By this time, Olaughlinhunter was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can't we go now? Me and the babies have plans." Olaughlinhunter said impatiently.

"Geash Olaughlinhunter, I'm not finished! Can't I ask my remaining nine questions?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"You've asked nine questions already! Can't they wait?" Olaughlinhunter asked, irritated.

"No." Boris Yeltsin replied.

Olaughlinhunter rolled his eyes at Boris Yeltsin, before turning his gaze away from him and staring down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it Boris Yeltsin, he'll get over it." Tommy said, coming over to Boris Yeltsin and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Tommy, I needed that. Now, I'd better get a move on with the rest of my questions before Olaughlinhunter really gets mad. Let's see… Question for Peter, which of the kids and adults would you say you get along with the most?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Peter put a finger up to his lips and thought about his answer for a few minutes before responding.

"Goodness, that's a tough one. I don't wish to hurt anybody's feelings, so I'd have to say to be fair, I get along with everybody here equally, though I will admit, Angelica can sometimes be a handful when I'm having to look after her, but I do believe over time, we worked out a compromise in most circumstances, because she knows I don't play around when I mean business." Peter replied.

Angelica glared in Peter's direction, sending him an evil smile before turning away before anybody else noticed her.

"Sounds fair enough. Okay, moving on… Question for Phil, Lil, and Chuckie, where were you during the episode Angelica orders out?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well Boris Yeltsin, in case you forgotted, we did show up at the end of that episode for what we all thought was Angelica's surprise party, but boy did I end up taking a very short nap that afternoon, when my daddy came and waked me up, telling me we had to go to the store to buy Angelica a present. I was a bit confused, but I just, stayed quiet and let my daddy take care of everything." Chuckie replied.

"Me and Lillian were taking our nappy at home too." Phil replied.

"Till our mommy waked us up and tooked us next door to Tommy's for Angelica's party." Lil replied.

"And were you two just as confused about the whole thing as Chuckie was?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, sort of, yeah." Phil replied.

Lil nodded her head in agreement.

"I see. Very interesting. Now, I have another question for Phil, Lil and Chuckie, how would the episode, The Big House, be different if you were in it with Tommy?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm." Phil, Lil, and Chuckie all said in unison, as they thought about their answer to Boris Yeltsin's question for a few minutes.

"Well, wasn't that the time when Tommy broked out of dayscare before anything bad happened? Or at least, isn't that what he was trying to tell me about the day before me and Kimi went off to a dayscare together for the firstest time?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy nodded his head yes.

"Well, I probably wouldn't have thought trying to leave dayscare was such a good idea, but naturally, Tommy would have tricked me into doing it anyway." Chuckie replied.

"And we would have convinced Chuckie to go along with it too." Lil replied.

"Specially if they serve yucky cookies there, I don't think after eating one of those, I'd ever wanna go back." Phil added.

"I see. And would the breakout process have worked out differently?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I probably would have gotted Phil, Lil, and Chuckie to climb on the block tower with me to reach the lock on the door with the key made out of clay-dough rather than Big Justin." Tommy replied.

"And I wouldn't have wanted to climb up there now that he mentions that." Chuckie added.

"Very typical, I agree with everything said here." Celrock commented.

All of the other fans and authors in the room nodded their heads in agreement with Celrock, except for Olaughlinhunter, who was more or less, ignoring everybody at this point, disappointed that to him, it seemed precious hours for his second sleepover were slipping away, thanks to Boris Yeltsin asking so many dumb questions in his opinion.

"Okay let's see… Question for the adults, have any of you tried to break any crazy world records?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Nope, though if I were to try one, I'd probably try to break the world record for most cups of coffee drunk at one time." Betty replied.

"That's my wife, a coffee holic." Howard commented.

"I think trying to break a world record sounds too dangerous." Chas commented.

"I agree." Kira replied.

"Nope, none of us have tried to attempt something that crazy." Stu replied.

"Besides, you probably wouldn't last a day trying to break a world record." Drew said to Stu sarcastically.

"Would too." Stu argued.

"Would not." Drew argued back.

"Would too." Stu argued.

"Please you two, enough!" Didi cried, breaking up the argument.

Stu and Drew gulped, before turning away from one another.

"All right, moving on… Question for the kids and adults, anything funny you can remember from some birthdays? I heard this story about some friends who pranked their friend on his birthday by putting an airbag in his birthday cake." Boris Yeltsin asked.

Everybody shook their heads no, except for Dana Barrow, who spoke up.

"When I was younger, about a year before meeting my wife Laura and getting married, I attended my uncle Raymond's birthday party, where woopy cushions were placed on all of the chairs around the table. We sat down, setting them off, and everybody burst out laughing so hard, all of us nearly wet our pants. I believe I even wet mine, having to go home and change before returning to get whatever remained of the ice cream and birthday cake, after my uncle blew out the candles." Dana explained.

By this time, everybody in the room was cracking up, laughing at the thought of the sound of several woopy cushions going off at once. Once the laughter died down, Boris Yeltsin continued with his long speel of questions.

"Wow, that does sound quite funny. I could see Luan Loud doing something like that at birthday parties at The Loud House." Boris Yeltsin said in between fits of laughter.

"I agree Boris Yeltsin, I could see that being the case too." Sovietlollipop commented, before Boris Yeltsin cleared his throat and went on to ask his next question.

"Question for Angelica, where were you during the episode In The Dream time?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Don't you know anything? I was at my first day of school, when I was in Miss Applebee's class and those kids wouldn't let me play with their stuff." Angelica replied.

"Oh, I think I get it. So while the events of Cuffed and Game Show Didi all took place at the same time, the events of, In the Dreamtime, the part where Chuckie was really awake, was the same morning you were attending your first day of preschool in Miss Applebee's class in the episode, Educating Angelica, as it was in the afternoon after school that Tommy came over to your house, and the following day when he went to school with you for show and tell." Boris Yeltsin explained, hoping he got his theory correct.

"Exactly." Angelica replied.

"Yep, as I saw Chuckie that morning before mommy tooked me to Angelica's house after my nappy that afternoon, and the nextest day, I went with Angelica to school, where we played in the baby room and had lots of fun." Tommy said.

"I see. Very interesting." Boris Yeltsin said, before Olaughlinhunter cleared his throat angrily.

"Are you finished yet?" Olaughlinhunter asked angrily.

"Almost, I only have three more questions. Please, be patient just a little bit longer?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well okay, but it's already ten o'clock at night. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time you're done, the kids' parents wouldn't want them sleeping over at my house now." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Awe go on and ask your questions Boris Yeltsin, the pups still seem to be wide awake as it is." Betty said.

"Thank you Mrs. Deville. Now, let's see… Question for the adults, When you have sinus issues, have any of you ever had to use a nasal spray? I'm using one for the first time." Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the adults shook their heads no, except for Chas, who spoke up.

"Oh I use one all of the time. I suffer not only from Athma, but from poor sinus drainage as well. Nazle sprays are sometimes, the only way I make it through the day in one piece, especially during the spring months, when my allergies are at their worst." Chas replied.

"Thank you Chas, very interesting insight into your health issues. Now, let's see… Question for the kids, what'd you think of the dream sequence in chapter 14 of Bedtime Banishment?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It was scary." Chuckie replied.

"It was, interesting, but a bit weird." Zack replied.

Phil, Lil, and Jesse all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I thought it was neat!" Kimi cried.

"It was okay, but I'm just glad it was only a dream, and that it wasn't real." Tommy replied.

"Me too." Dil replied.

Susie and Angelica both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, I'm finally up to my last and final question, and then you all may leave and head to Olaughlinhunter's house for his slumber party. Question for Susie, if you were in the episode In the Dream Time, how would you have helped Chuckie with his weird dreams?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I'm really not sure. I probably wouldn't have done much better than the rest of them, trying to convince Chuckie that he really was awake, nothing weird was going on." Susie replied.

"I see." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Okay, can we go now?" Olaughlinhunter asked impatiently, glancing up at the clock on the wall again, which now read ten-thirty.

"Oh I don't know Olaughlinhunter, it's growing awfully late." Didi said worriedly.

Peter got up from his spot on the couch, walked over to Didi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Didi, it is Saturday night after all." Peter replied with a smile.

"Well, I suppose you're right." Didi replied with a smile.

All of the parents agreed to let Peter take the toddlers along with Olaughlinhunter back to his house, despite with it growing so late. So everybody gathered up their things, piled out of Peter's castle, and headed out to everybody's cars, where the parents got out their kids overnight bags and handed them over to Peter, who carried them over to Olaughlinhunter's car, a red mustang convertible. Angelica decided not to go to this slumber party, because she really didn't have fun at the last one, so she went off with her parents to their car, while Olaughlinhunter and Peter helped Susie, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Jesse, Zack, Tommy, and Dil all pile into the back seat of Olaughlinhunter's car, while Olaughlinhunter climbed into the driver's seat and Peter road shotgun next to him in the passenger seat.

"Goodnight!" Everybody called from Olaughlinhunter's car, as they left Peter's castle.

All of the parents waved goodbye to their kids, and Celeste to her nephew, before they piled into their cars and headed for home themselves. It would take half an hour, but Olaughlinhunter saw to driving towards his house. At a traffic light they had to stop for on the way back, Zack had pulled out his fold up telescope and was looking around, when he spotted a light on in the upstairs of one of the houses. Using his telescope, he peered in the window to see that he was looking into DemonAloisTrancy's bedroom. He noticed that on her television, was AAAHHH! Real Monsters on The Splat, and poor DemonAloisTrancy was lying down on her bed, her arm in a cast, looking sad as she watched the television.

"Awe, poor DemonAloisTrancy, she sure looks sad." Zack commented.

"Are you sure that's DemonAloisTrancy in there?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, take a look." Zack said, passing his telescope around so each toddler could get a good look inside her window, before the light turned from red to green, signaling it being time for Olaughlinhunter to drive forward, towards his home.

"Awe, I wish we could go cheer her up." Lil said.

"Yeah, me too." Phil commented.

"Maybe we can go visit her tomorrow, after church hours." Peter suggested.

"Well I do have homework to get done, and I have to get ready for my field trip on Tuesday to the museum of natural history." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Hey, is that the same museum my grandpa tooked us to where we got a bone for Spike?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, it sure is." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Then you should get a bone for your dog Thor." Lil suggested.

"I don't know. Those peoples were pretty mad at us when we gotted caught with that bone for Spike, and Tommy's grandpa founded us." Chuckie commented.

"Huh?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just as confused as you are Peter so don't worry." Zack said.

"Oh that's right, Lou took Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil to the museum before you met them Peter, and certainly before Dil was born, or Jesse, Zack, and Kimi came into our lives, so, who wants to tell this story?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I'll tell it. I was sad cuz Spike couldn't come with us to the museum, so we gotted the idea to go get him a present. When we got to the museum, we saw this huge Reptar skeleton with a bunch of bones, so when my grandpa needed a rest, we ventured through the museum to find it. We saw jumble aminals, and played with Halloween masks on the way there, but eventually, we founded the bones, right before my grandpa and some very unhappy lady founded us. We got a bone, but the lady tooked it away from us. Grandpa gotted us together, and it sounds like he was trying to tell that lady something about the bone, but she wouldn't listen, trying to get us to leave. Well the statue fell down, and bones went flying everywhere. I managed to catch one before we left, and I gave the bone to Spike. He was so happy." Tommy explained.

"Hey! Didn't you say there were a whole bunch of bones when that statue fell down? Maybe that pile of bones is still there. You should go there when you go to the museum with your school and get a bone for Thor." Lil suggested.

"I don't know, that did happen a long time ago. I'm sure by now, those bones have either been glued back together to make up the terranasaurus rex, or been long since recycled, whichever the case is." Olaughlinhunter said, just as they turned into his driveway.

Olaughlinhunter switched off the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and placed them into his pants pocket. No sooner had he gotten out of the car to help Peter get the kids out, when Thor ran up to him and started licking him all over.

"Ooh! Thor, my bestest doggy friend! You're the best kisser ever! Did you miss me? Huh? Did you miss me?" Olaughlinhunter asked in his baby voice to Thor, as he kept licking him all over.

Olaughlinhunter started giggling, just as Thor kept licking him all over, not letting him move, as Peter finally got out of the car and started unloading the Rugrats and their overnight bags, not wishing to break up the reunion between a Fan Fiction author and his pet.

"Wow you guys, Olaughlinhunter and Thor are just like me and Spike. He's Olaughlinhunger's bestest doggy friend, Justas Spike is my bestest doggy friend." Tommy commented.

"Yep that's right Tommy." Olaughlinhunter replied, giving Thor a pat on the head, who finally stopped licking him, once he saw the toddlers.

Thor ran over to Tommy, wagging his tail. Smelling Spike and Spiffi on him, he started licking Tommy all over, making him laugh, then running over to Chuckie, who smelled like Pepper and Fifi, he started licking him too. It was so late, that nobody cared at this point that he was getting doggy drool all over their Halloween costumes.

After a few more minutes of playing with the puppy dog in the yard, everybody headed into Olaughlinhunter's house, where he took Thor into the kitchen, gave him a treat, and put him into his kennel for the night. Then, Olaughlinhunter went into the pantry, where he pulled out a bag of candy corn, and got a large bowl out of the cabinet, and headed for the spiral staircase, where the gang was climbing upstairs to go get ready for bed.

Everybody went upstairs, where they changed out of their Halloween costumes, and put on their pajamas. They then took turns brushing their teeth, while Tommy asked Olaughlinhunter several questions.

"So, I was just wondering, has Thor ever run away from home before, like that time Spike ran away from me?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, he's been with me and my family for the last four years, but I know if he did ever run away, I'd miss him just as much as you missed Spike in the season 3 episode." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Would you try getting another pet to replace him like what Tommy's parents did?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't think so Chuckie. I mean, you saw how poorly those pets worked out, and how Spike eventually, came back. If Thor ran away from me, I'd venture out to look for him." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Or you could always wish on a star for him to come back, like we did the second time Spike ran away after we came back from Paris." Tommy suggested.

"True, I could, and hopefully Angelica wouldn't make the stars fall down that time, so nobody could make their wishes." Olaughlinhunter said, as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, as he was next in line to do it, with Tommy, Lil, and Kimi being last.

Everybody laughed, before the rest of the gang headed into the bathroom to brush their teeth, then head into Olaughlinhunter's bedroom, where Peter had laid out everybody's sleeping bags and pillows on the floor.

"Is Thor a daddy?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, has he had puppies with a lady dog like what Spike and Fifi had?" Kimi asked.

"Nope, but it would be pretty special if that ever did happen someday. And I know that if he did leave me for a while to go have puppies, I'd know deep down, he didn't forget me." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yeah, don't listen to Angelica, she only says stuff just to make us sad and scared." Phil said.

"Oh, and please, Olaughlinhunter, do us a favor? If Thor should ever run away and have puppies, don't creep me out pretending to be happy about it?" Chuckie begged.

"Don't you worry Chuckie, I won't try to cover up my sadness over missing Thor, provided that should ever happen. Tommy's creepy smile freaked me out too when I saw it during Bow Wow Wedding Vows." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Sorry I scarded you guys. I just, wanted to show Spike that I was happy for him is all." Tommy said.

"But when you admitted you were sad, Spike found you and showed you his new puppies. I remember that Easter quite well." Peter said.

"Me too." Kimi added.

"Hey, isn't Chuckie and Kimi's dog Pepper a girl?" Zack asked.

"Yes she is. Pepper is a girl." Chuckie replied.

"Well, maybe Thor and Pepper could get together when Pepper's all growed up, and get married and have puppies together. That would make Pepper a mommy, Thor a daddy, Spiffi an uncle, Spike and Fifi grandparents, and we'd have grandchildren puppies to play with." Zack suggested.

"That's a great idea Zack, and I'd bet it shouldn't be too much longer until Pepper is old enough to get married and have puppies, as dogs grow up a lot faster than humans do." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Yep, and any puppies they had together would be a mix of three breeds of dog. Boston terrior, rare cybeerian tiger, and poodle mix. You don't see that too often." Peter commented, settling down in his sleeping bag, as Olaughlinhunter shifted through his drawer of DVD's until he found the Ghost Busters movie, and laid down the bowl of candy corn in the middle of the floor.

"That's a great idea." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Only one problem. How are we gonna get Thor and Pepper to fall in love so they can get married?" Kimi asked.

"I know, we can get them together at Valentine's Day like we did with Spike and Fluffy that time." Lil suggested.

"That's a great idea Lil." Tommy said.

"Uh, we'll have to make sure it's okay if Chuckie and Kimi can bring Pepper over to Olaughlinhunter's house for that day's playthrough of Search for Reptar come February." Peter said.

"You know, it might be easier for me to pack up the Wii and Thor into my car, and come spend Valentine's Day over at the Finsters. I'll just have to check with Chas and Kira, to make sure it's okay for me to set up the Wii on their television that weekend." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Now that might be interesting. A level of Search for Reptar, not played at your place, but at one of our houses or my castle instead. Great idea!" Peter said.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"So, are we ready to start the movie now? I'm about ready to load it into the player." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Just one more question. Do you ever wish Thor was a wonder dog?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, do you wish he could talk?" Lil asked.

"Nah, I like him just the way he is. Besides, Angelica tricking you guys into thinking Spike could talk was enough. I'd rather she not try doing that to Thor the next time she's over here, thank you." Olaughlinhunter said, popping the DVD into the player.

"So, are we going to have popcorn or what?" Peter asked.

"Nope, we're having candy corn since it's Halloween. Dig in everybody." Olaughlinhunter said.

"But we already brushed our teeth." Chuckie said.

"Awe come on Chuckie, it's Halloween, I think our teeth will be okay for one night." Tommy said.

"Oh all right, if you say so." Chuckie said, picking up a handful of candy corn and stuffing it into his mouth.

Everybody sat back when the movie started after Olaughlinhunter skipped over the previews at the beginning, sending the DVD to the DVD menu, then pressing the Play Movie icon on the screen. Once the movie started, everybody got engrossed watching it, while snacking on the candy corn. By the end of the movie, all of the candy corn had been consumed by the nine toddlers, a king of the Confederacy, and Olaughlinhunter himself. They were all pretty fascinated by the movie, recalling their imaginary adventure in the Mysterious Mr. Friend level of Search for Reptar, when they played their own rendition of ghost busters, as they watched the movie, and saw the real movie take place. After the movie ended though, the discussion went right back to Thor, as Olaughlinhunter picked up the empty bowl once containing candy corn on the floor and placed it up on his dresser. He then put in his retainer, and crawled into bed, turning out the lights.

"Hey Olaughlinhunter, I've gots just one last question about your bestest doggy friend." Tommy said.

"Yeah, what is it Tommy?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"If you were to ever get losted on a island or in the forrest like we did, do you think Thor would come after you and chase away any wolves or lepards like what Spike did for us?" Tommy asked.

"Of course! My bestest doggy friend Thor, wouldn't stop at nothing to keep me safe." Olaughlinhunter replied, letting out a huge yawn.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Night night Olaughlinhunter." Tommy said, closing his eyes, as by this time, he was the only one still awake, as everybody else had passed out at sometime during the movie.

It was well after one-o'clock in the morning by the time everybody went to sleep. In fact, nobody awoke until the sun was high in the sky the following day, and a loud knock was coming from the door downstairs. Overhearing this loud thud, Olaughlinhunter woke up and ran down the spiral staircase to see who it was. Staring through the peep whole, he saw Didi had arrived, carrying a large casarole dish. He opened the door to let her in.

"Morning Didi! What a pleasant surprise." Olaughlinhunter said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Good afternoon Olaughlinhunter, are the kids awake yet? I brought lunch over before we see to taking Peter's get well card to the hospital to deliver to Nairobi-harper, and we all go pay DemonAloisTrancy a visit." Didi said.

"I think everybody might be waking up right now. Let me go check." Olaughlinhunter said, as he heard the sound of the kids moving around upstairs.

Turns out everybody was moving around, getting dressed and packed up for the day. Soon, everybody came downstairs, and for lunch, they had Didi's macaroni and cheese casarole for lunch. Realizing Olaughlinhunter had forgotten to get up earlier and feed Thor his breakfast, he saw that Thor was out in the backyard, thankful that one of his parents let him out before they went to work, as they had odd weekend hours at their jobs, leaving Olaughlinhunter to his own devices, since he was home alone with Peter and the toddlers and now Didi on this particular Sunday. He opened the door and Thor ran in, jumping up on Olaughlinhunter and kissing him.

"Awe, who's happy to see me. Are you hungry? Huh? My bestest doggy friend?" Olaughlinhunter asked in that baby voice, as his dog continued to lick him, making him laugh.

Tommy watched this all go on with amusement from his spot at the table, now longing to go home and spend some time with Spike over going to pay DemonAloisTrancy and Nairobi-harper a visit, even though he wanted to see how DemonAloisTrancy was making out with her broken arm, and even though he wanted to give Nairobi-harper her get well card post having to get her appendix out the previous day.

"Thor and Olaughlinhunter look so cute together you guys." Tommy commented.

"Yeah." Everybody else replied in unison, agreeing with him.

Shortly after they had their little reunion, Olaughlinhunter went over to the cabinet, got out the bag of dogfood, and fed Thor his very late breakfast, or more like lunch, and Thor didn't waste any time. He ran over to the bowl and wolfed his food down.

"Wow Olaughlinhunter, Thor was definitely hungry." Tommy commented.

"He sure was. That's what you get for oversleeping and missing breakfast. Glad your mommy came and rescued us." Olaughlinhunter said, taking a seat at the table.

Meanwhile, Didi rummaged around in the kitchen and got lunch ready on several plates she found in one of the cabinets. Then, reaching into her purse, she pulled out several sippy cups of juice and gave them to each of the kids, unsure if Olaughlinhunter had anything for them to drink.

"Oh Didi you didn't have to do that." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Oh, it's all right." Didi said, sitting down at the table finally with her plate of macaroni and cheese casarole and digging in.

"Oh, and before we begin, no, I've never tried eating Thor's dogfood and seeing if I'd turn into a dog, because I know, it really, doesn't work." Olaughlinhunter commented, taking his first bite of the macaroni and cheese casarole.

By this time, everybody more or less, ate their lunch in silence, still somewhat tired out from the big day and late night they had before. After lunch, Didi helped get everybody cleaned up, and next thing they knew, they were in the car, headed for the hospital to pay Nairobi-harper a visit, but not before Olaughlinhunter put Thor out in the front yard, making sure he was wearing his invisible fence collar so he wouldn't escape.

"Why does your doggy wear two collars?" Kimi asked.

"Thor has one caller where his leash goes, and where his tags are for Rabies and being a licensed dog of Yucaipa, California, but his other collar is a special collar. It's an invisible fence collar. About six months after we got him a few years back, my family installed an invisible fence in our front yard at least, since our backyard has a wooden fence to keep him from escaping. Basically, the invisible fence are these wires that go beneath the ground and the edge of the driveway around the edge of the front yard leading up to the wooden fence, and how it works, is if Thor tries to cross that wire line while wearing his collar, he'll feel a little shock, reminding him that he can't leave the yard." Olaughlinhunter explained.

"Wow, does it hurt?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, he'll often let out a little yelp when he crosses the line by accident, but it's more of a surprise, rather than any type of shock that's really going to hurt him." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Did you have to train Thor to respect the fence boundery? And has he ever gotten out of the yard?" Peter asked.

"To answer your first question, when we first got the fence, little white flags were placed around the edge of the yard, and we'd tell Thor no whenever he approached the flags, and when he came back to us, we'd give him a treat. He soon learned his boundary, when he approached the white flag, getting a shock, and to answer your second question Peter, he only left the yard once last winter around Christmas time. Luckily, he went into our neighbor's yard, and they saw him and called us immediately, and my mom was home, so she got him to come back. Turns out the battery in his fence collar died, so we ordered a new one from the invisible fence place, and put a new battery in, and he hasn't escaped ever since." Olaughlinhunter explained.

"But you toldid us yesterday night Olaughlinhunter that Thor has never run away before." Tommy said.

"No, not like your dog did in the season 3 episode, no. Yes, he did leave our yard once when his invisible fence collar's battery died, causing him to not be able to feel the shock, but the most he was probably gone was maybe five, or ten minutes. It was nothing in comparison to the week or two Spike was missing in that episode." Olaughlinhunter said, as they approached the entrance to the hospital parking lot.

And this, ends this bonus segment.

Author's Note: I'm not gonna cover everything, except that for starters, I actually started on this chapter last night, but grew extremely tired, so didn't finish it up until today. Also, as far as I know, in real life, Nairobi-harper hasn't had her appendix removed, she's just been super busy with school, and as far as I know anyway, as I haven't heard a thing from DemonAloisTrancy in nearly a week now, her arm is not broken, though her computer broke earlier this fall, hince, her reason for not being able to be around much on Fan Fiction, or post any new chapters in Tommy Pickles: the Terrible Twos as of late. Though in this day and age, having your computer broken can feel just as bad and be almost as serious of an issue at points, as breaking your arm, or seem like it to a degree anyway. And the invisible fence came in for Olaughlinhunter's dog Thor, was taken from my own life. From the summer of 1999, up until he died in mid May of 2012, my family had a yellow lab named Jake. He had an invisible fence from about the time he was six-months-old, up until he died. And it worked just like how it was described here, and we also used the white training flags when he first got the unit. He also escaped the yard multiple times when the battery in his collar died, and one time, he escaped when some of the wiring for the fence broke. The only differences with the one my family had for Jake was that it went around the edge of both, the front and back yard, since my family didn't have any type of wooden or chain fence to keep Jake inside the backyard. In this case, Olaughlinhunter's family has one in the front yard only for Thor, this way, he can be outside in either the front, or back yard unattended, with the wooden fence keeping him safe in back, and the invisible fence keeping him safe when in the front. And boy do I remember the day the fence was installed, as when making sure not to hurt any important lines leading up to the house, sadly, cable was not marked. This in turn, caused our cable to be out for several hours on that particular Saturday afternoon while the fence was installed, and this Rugrats fan was not happy, because on the same day of the installation, was a six hour marathon that afternoon on Nickelodeon that I sadly, missed, with our cable being out. Luckily, our cable was turned back on when that night's new episode premiered in Snick, since this took place on a Saturday in November of 1999. Anyway, I think that's enough for now, as I'm plumb exhausted from writing for now. Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter, and, I hope to be back with more great content, sometime very soon.


	37. Another Thanksgiving at Peter's Castle

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving to my readers from the United States of America! I did want to point out that starting on this chapter and going forward, I'll be eliminating the word, "Bonus," from the chapter titles, as I had a user complain to me about how redundant it was getting, and I admit, I do agree with them. Also, this particular chapter is somewhat a sequel to the birthday story I released the other day for theblindwriter95, if you have yet to read that story. With that out of the way, let's move on, to the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 37, Another Thanksgiving at Peter's Castle

It was Thanksgiving once again, and once again, Peter was up, bright and early. This year though, rather than having each of his guests bring a different dish to the feast like they did last year, they were having the same items on the menu, only this time, Peter had his servants prepare everything, the shrimp cocktail, the Jell-O salad, turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, broccoli casarole, mash potatoes and gravy, sweet potato pie, and the chocolate pecan pie for dessert. And for beverages, they had a choice of sparkling apple cyder and chocolate milk for the kids, and coffee, tea, water, or soda for the adults. Later that morning, the Fan Fic authors were the first ones to arrive. This year, the guests included Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, dbug27, Boris Yeltsin, TCKing12, Sovietlollipop, Olaughlinhunter, and while Vinzgirl had been invited, she sadly, came down with a terrible cold, so couldn't make it to the feast. She called Peter the night before to let him know she wouldn't be making it, and he wished her well and hoped she'd feel better soon. Everybody sat down on the wrap around orange couch in Peter's living room, and watched the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day parade while they waited for the other guests to arrive. The Carmichaels were the first ones to get there, shortly followed by Celeste and Zack Wehrenberg, then the Finsters, then Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica Pickles, who brought Lou and Lulu to the feast to save on gas, then the DeVilles showed up, and finally, another hour later, Stu, Didi, Tommy and Dil Pickles arrived, bringing Boris and Minka with them to this event. And once again, the Barrows wouldn't be making it to the Thanksgiving feast this year, because they were going to visit relatives on Jesse's father Dana's side of the family.

"Hi Stu and Didi, I was wondering if you guys were going to show, seeing I recall poor Tommy having to head home from theblindwriter95's birthday party early the other day. How is he doing?" Peter asked, leading the rest of the Pickles family and Didi's parents into the royal living room.

"Tommy's much better but he was difficult to wake up this morning. That's why we're running late. And Dil didn't seem to eat nearly as much breakfast this morning. I just hope he's not coming down with this virus too." Didi said worriedly.

"I hope not either, or at least, you guys won't have to leave the dinner early. And I know the fatigue feeling. When I was sick with this same virus last week, even once my fever and horrible stomach ache were gone, I was exhausted! It took nearly every ounce of energy to get this castle decorated for theblindwriter95's birthday party last weekend, and I had me at least one nap a day, which I normally don't take one when I'm in good health." Peter said, leading the family over to an empty spot on the couch.

Everybody sat down and made small talk with one another, as the parade was seeing to wrapping up on TV. The toddlers all sat together on the floor, doing the same.

"So, how long did your feelings of fatigue last?" Didi asked Peter.

"A couple of days, I'd say I didn't really feel back to my old self until I was without symptoms of the virus like the stomach ache for about forty-eight hours." Peter replied.

"Well Tommy's fever didn't break until last night, and this morning was the first morning he really ate his breakfast. We almost didn't come, but since he didn't have any fever, we came anyway." Didi replied.

On the floor, Chuckie turned to his best friend.

"Hi Tommy how are you doing?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah Tommy, are you feeling any better?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, I'm all better, my tummy don't hurt no more, but I'm really tired." Tommy replied, letting out a huge yawn.

"I'll probably take a long nappy after the big dinner later." He added.

"I wasn't very hungry this morning. I almost wish we hadn't come." Dil said.

Tommy glanced over at his brother worried.

"What? But Dilly, you love eating the yummy feasts at Peter's castle." Tommy said.

"Well not this year! I wanna go home!" Dil snapped, crossing his arms and glairing down at the floor.

Dbug27 overheard this conversation, and decided she'd ask her first question to the group.

"It's great to be back here and it's an honor to be celebrating Thanksgiving with all of you, as I don't recall coming to this event last year. Regardless, while we wait for dinner to be ready, I'll be the first, to ask my questions." Dbug27 said.

"Okay, but can we have Boris Yeltsin go second? He hogged up the entire conversation back at Halloween during the feast, and I'd assume he get his gobs of burning questions over with before we all head in for dinner." TCKing12 complained.

"Works for me." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Okay, may I ask my first question now?" Dbug27 asked.

Everybody in the room nodded their heads yes.

"Okay, question for everyone, what was your worst illness ever?" Dbug27 asked.

When a question was asked to everybody in the room, the typical response, was to go around and have everybody answer from oldest to youngest, though in the end, that's not how it went.

"Had Measles as a young sprout. Painful bumps all over my body for fifteen days! Couldn't stand the pain, and I thought they were never going to go away!" Lou replied.

"Measles! Oh that's nothing. Try having Shingles as a kid. Worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life as a child." Lulu said.

"Anything I got as a child was rough, especially since my old rival Slomo, always outdid me, as I ranted about a while back at Chanukah. Really don't feel much like going into that right now." Boris said.

"Well I felt the worst disease I ever had was Mumps. Had them as a teen." Minka replied.

"I don't remember enjoying Chicken Pox as a child." Randy replied.

"Me neither." Lucy added.

Alisa, Buster and Edwin all nodded their heads in agreement.

"One time I had a bad cold, and mommy wouldn't let me go play outside." Susie said.

"Well I thought the worstest disease I ever had was when I had to miss that Dummi Bears circus thingy because I got some stupid virus. I even tried to make the babies look sick, but it didn't work. Yeah uncle Stu got the show on video tape when they went through the trouble of pretending to be sick so they could come home and spend it with me, but to tell you the honest truth, I wish I had actually been at the event, without those dumb babies." Angelica snapped, getting several eye rolls from the toddlers, in particular, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil, since they all recall this event quite well.

"I hated getting this one Flu I had at age eight, having to miss a field trip to the dairy farm." Drew said.

"Well I can't stand stomach bugs that keep me in the bathroom forever." Charlotte added.

"I recall in junior high, having this terrible cold that made me lose my voice. My throat hurt something awful and forget communicating with anybody. I tried to invent a secret language to communicate, but it didn't go over well." Stu said.

"That's because nobody knew what you were trying to say!" Drew argued.

Stu rolled his eyes at his older brother, as the conversation continued.

"I can't stand getting bad colds, especially since I already suffer from allergies, makes them ten times worse." Chas said.

"I can't stand stomach bugs, and I often suffer from motion sickness on long car rides, which is never any fun." Kira said.

"I had Shingles as a kid too, worst pain I ever had. Was about five when it happened too." Howard said.

"I can't recall any disease that was the worst, mainly because my mom exposed us to everything so much, that it was more or less, a natural thing in our family to be sick with something or another growing up." Betty said.

"Well I couldn't stand one Christmas when I was little, throwing up on Christmas eve and feeling to miserable on the day itself to play with my new toys." Celeste said.

"Well I thought this stomach ache virus I had last week wasn't too pleasant myself." Peter said.

"I'm sorry I got you sick Peter." DemonAloisTrancy apologized.

"It's okay DemonAloisTrancy, you couldn't help it." Peter replied.

"Well I thought my worstest disease ever was the Gray Plague. I thought I'd never get out of that hopcickle and get home." Tommy replied.

"Tummy bugs are the worstest of them all." Lil said.

"Yeah! No matter how many bugs and wormies you eat, they always come right back up." Phil added.

"Well I didn't like getting a cold one time in the fall when I was litterer. It's especially no fun when you already suffer from a stuffed up nose as it is, colds only make it worser. And then, right after I was starting to feel better, I thought I made the tree sick when I spilled my apple juice on it, only to learn later that it wasn't sick after all. Still though, that wasn't no fun, and trying to make the leaves green again was lots of hard work." Chuckie said.

"Didn't you guys try to cover the tree in maple syrup too?" Dbug27 asked.

"Uh huh." Chuckie replied.

"Foot and Mouth Disease was the worstest. Had it when I was still a baby-baby. Little bumps on your hands and feet that hurt really bad!" Dil said.

"I can't think of a illness that was the worstest, well okay, when I still lived in Paris, had a tummy bug that kept me home from daycare on the day Miss Clavelle was bringing in blueberry muffins for breakfast. I was sad I had to miss it." Kimi replied.

"Yeah I don't like having to miss something really fun when I'm sick neither. I think for me, my worstest disease was when I caught the stomach bug from Tommy shortly after he had his first sleepover at my partment. Dil claimed we had something called baby-baby disease, but I knew that wasn't it. I did sure feel like a baby-baby while sick with it though. Extra poopies in the diapies and constantly spitting up, neither of which is fun." Zack said.

Everybody in the room nodded their heads in agreement with Zack's comment, before dbug27 went on to ask her next question, as this topic was even starting to make her feel sick at this point.

"Okay, moving on… Question for the adults, what's your first memory?" Dbug27 asked.

"I'd have to say my first memory was as a little girl, I remember picking potatoes with my mom from the potato field in the old country." Minka replied.

"I remember learning to walk, and running into my father's work bench. Fell down and scraped my knee pretty badly." Boris replied.

"Oh that's nothing. Try your first long car trip to visit your great uncle Hunter. I swear we were on the road for fifteen days. Of course, I was only two at the time, so not sure if it was that many days now or not, but it was pretty boring." Lou said.

"My earliest memory was my first solo in church at the young age of four. Kept forgetting the lyrics to Amazing Grace, but luckily several people thought I was cute regardless." Lulu said.

"My first campout with my siblings was a lot of fun. Recall seeing a shooting star that night in the sky too and making a wish." Peter said.

"What did you wish for?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't remember now but I just recall seeing that shooting star, and it was pretty amazing." Peter said.

"I'd have to say my earliest memory was when I talked to the adults for the first time. My first word was, Yes, and everybody was so happy to hear me say it." Randy said.

"Well I believe my earliest memory was something about a light above my bed. I thought it could grant wishes or something, but now, looking back on it, I wonder if I'm insane." Lucy said.

"Nah, you're not insane. When I was little, I believe my earliest memory was seeing my first wrestling match on TV. Thought it was the best thing ever! Til my mother came in and made me turn it off. She never cared as much for sports as I did growing up." Betty said.

"I remember at age three, baking pies with my grandmother. Remember smelling the aroma of the apple pie coming from the oven, and being really pleased I made it all by myself, with grandma's help of course." Howard said.

"Wow! I have a similar memory only my first pie I made with my mom when I was about age two, and I believe it was a cherry pie." Chas replied.

"My earliest memory was going for a walk with my mother through the Japanese village where we lived at the time. I was two and leaves had just fallen off the trees. I was so fascinated by the leaves, I kept having to stop and admire each one, much to my mother's dismay." Kira said.

"Sounds like something Melinda, my late wife might have recalled from her childhood. Recall how old you were?" Chas asked.

"Two, I think." Kira replied.

"My earliest memory was getting my first pair of glasses. I forget how old I was now, but the world looked so beautiful, it was like being in a whole new place!" Didi cried.

"My earliest memory was eating some peaches at the park. Not sure if it was my mother or grandmother feeding me, but I recall I was only a baby, and not liking the taste all that much." Charlotte said.

"Well my earliest memory was mom and dad bringing Stu home from the hospital. Not a pleasant memory at that, as the first thing he did was remove my glasses from my face and try to put them on his face. Seeing a blurry blob of my brother made it ten times worse, keeping in mind I was only a-year-old at the time." Drew said.

"Well my earliest memory is our first argument, when you threw my toy rocket across the room. I was so sad, thinking I'd never see it again." Stu said, about ready to cry.

"Okay, okay, okay, looks like some interesting memories at that. Let's move on, shall we? Question for the adults, what movie did you see at the theater your first time going?" Dbug27 asked.

"My first movie was Star Wars, after I came to the states and left the old country." Boris replied.

"Mine too, because I believe I was the one to take him to the movie, much to my dismay. Didn't care for it." Minka replied.

"Well I believe my first movie was some silent film, but the name escapes me at the moment." Lou said.

"Mine was the original Wizard of Oz. Gosh, Shirly Temple was so perfect in that movie." Lulu replied.

"Well my first movie was Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." Howard replied.

"Mine was Dumbo." Randy replied.

"What a coincidence, so was mine!" Lucy replied.

"Mine was the animated 101 Dalmations. Those puppies were so adorable!" Didi cried.

"Mine was Sleeping Beauty. Didn't care for it much though." Betty replied.

"I'm pretty sure mine was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Charlotte said.

"Mine was Bambi. Cried throughout the entire thing." Drew said.

"That was mine too." Stu added.

"Of course it was Stu we went to our first movie together." Drew replied.

"Yeah, only while you were crying because of Bambi losing his mother, I cried because you kept taking my popcorn away from me." Stu said.

"Did not Stu, you took my lollipop and threw it on the ground!" Drew said.

"Well you kept blocking my view from seeing the screen out the car windshield!" Stu argued.

"Zip it the both of you." Lou interjected.

Stu and Drew gulped and looked away from one another.

"Well my first movie was The Fox and the Hound, though I don't remember much about it now." Celeste said.

"I know my first movie was God Zilla. Remember being frightened by him and having nightmares for weeks. Don't believe I went to see another movie until I was much older." Kira replied.

"Oh that's nothing. Try having your first movie as a child be the original animated Jungle Book and being frightened by Shir Kahn." Chas said.

"Is that everybody?" Dbug27 asked.

All of the adults nodded their heads in agreement, as technically, while Peter was an adult compared to the toddlers, he was only fourteen, so technically, he wasn't an adult.

"Okay, one last question from me. Question for the kids, what's your favorite candy?" Dbug27 asked.

"Reptar bars!" All of the toddlers cried out in unison.

"I should have known." Dbug27 commented, before Boris Yeltsin spoke up.

"My turn, my turn, my turn." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Well I'd better go check in with my servants and see how dinner is coming along. I'll be right back." Peter said, getting up from the wrap around orange couch as he went off to check in with his servants, and the parade was wrapping up on TV and the international dog show came on.

"Wow you guys, it's a doggy show! You know, like that one our daddies entered Spiffi and Pepper into one time." Tommy said.

"I wonder if Olaughlinhunter will ever enter Thor in one of those?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know!" Tommy replied.

"I never have, but that's a great idea Tommy, I'll have to consider training him to be in one of those dog shows down the road, I bet he'd do great!" Olaughlinhunter said.

"Wait! Before Boris Yeltsin hogs up all of our waiting time for dinner with his gobs of burning questions, I just have one question I'd like to ask the gang. Mine if I ask my question first?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Not at all Sovietlollipop, I can wait." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Okay thanks." Sovietlollipop said.

"So what you gots for us Sovietlollipop?" Phil asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I have a question for the Rugrats, including Zack, Angelica and Susie. What do you all think of The Mysterious Mr. Enter?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"I like him. I especially like how he doesn't like our rival, Spongebob Squarepants very much." Angelica said.

"Yeah, but sometimes, I think he's a bit harsh in his reviews." Susie added.

"And I notice he hardly ever reviews specific episodes of your show." Zack commented.

"Yeah I noticed that too! After Rosie commenting to me about how lame my firstest slumber party, uh, I mean, sleepover was with Angelica, you'd think that episode would be on his animation atrocity list." Tommy said.

"I don't know. I find the guy kind of scary. I'm kind of glad he don't talk about our show much. I think I might not like what he has to say and feel like I'm always doing something wrong." Chuckie said.

"He'd probably find me and Lillian funny, putting us on the good animation list, whatever that one's called." Phil said, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgetted now too." Lil said.

"Well I happen to know the guys is, well, a bit, creepy, and I lost my taste for him a long time ago." Nairobi-harper commented.

"I see. Kimi and Dil, any thoughts?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"I think Mr. Enter's cool and I bet he'd have lots of lovely things to say about me." Kimi cried.

"I'm glad he doesn't talk about me, cuz he'd probably complain about how boring I was on the show, and that I was a useless character." Dil said.

"You're right about that." Nairobi-harper commented.

"Okay I've waited long enough, can I ask my questions now?" Boris Yeltsin asked, just as Peter walked back into the living room and sat back down in his spot on the wrap around orange couch.

"So, how's dinner coming along?" Didi asked.

"It will be another hour or two. Chances are it will be ready by the time the dog show ends. So Boris Yeltsin, help us pass the time, with your many burning questions." Peter said.

"Thank you Peter. Okay, first question. Question for the adults, ever put the batteries for anything in up-side down?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the adults shook their heads no, except for Stu, who nodded yes.

"Okay Stu, what did you put the batteries up-side-down in?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Trying to change the batteries in Dil's Goober toy, the one that says different phrases that he and Chuckie were playing with in the yard that day Didi introduced our kids to that goafer. Anyway, I was in a hurry, plus it didn't help that Dil was crying the entire time, and it was nearly midnight. Put the batteries in, only to give it to him, and when he squeezed Goober's stomach, nothing happened, making him cry even louder. I thought my head was going to explode! Luckily Didi came in and helped me fix the problem." Stu explained.

"Well that's good. Okay, moving on… Question for the adults, if you've read any fan takes of Rugrats episodes, any favorite versions?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the adults exchanged glances with one another, but couldn't really think of anything.

"Hmmm, I guess, they're all good." Didi said.

"I see." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, I did like the take on Angelica's Birthday that Celrock did, thought it was so cute when I thought Angelica was playing dressup." Charlotte said.

"I also felt so bad that my little princess was so scared about growing up at the end of that story, but I also understood how she felt, and I'm glad we could calm her down in the end." Drew said.

"Anybody else with any other fan favorites?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

The rest of the adults shook their heads no, prompting him to move on to his next question.

"Question for Phil, Lil and Chuckie, how do you think the ep Toys in the Attic would've been different if you were in it with Tommy and Angelica?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Luckily there was a commercial during the dog show at this point, getting the toddlers attention.

"Well I probably would have tried to stop Tommy from going up to the attic, not to mention, been mad at Angelica for lying to us about the ghosts in our beds, cuz that would have really ascared me!" Chuckie said.

"And me and Lillian would have fought over all of the toys." Phil said.

"Would not Phillip." Lil argued.

"Would two Lillian." Phil argued.

"Would not." Lil argued.

"Would too!" Phil argued.

"Okay okay, I get it." Boris Yeltsin said, just as the dog show came back on the TV, prompting him to turn his attention back to the adults.

"Question for the adults, ever tried a cruller before? If you haven't, I'd recommend them, they're similar to doughnuts." Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the adults shook their heads no, while Chas and Kira spoke up.

"No, we haven't! But great suggestion for us to add to our menu at the Java Lava, we'll definitely have to look into this." Chas said.

"Agreed. They sound interesting. Will have to try them sometime and let you know what I think of them." Kira said.

"Question for Lou, you've mentioned your brother Sparky a few times, what sort of brother was he like when you two were growing up?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well my brother Sparky was quite the wild little boy. Always making mischief, but we were very close, doing everything together as little boys, and I guess you could say, he was like my best friend. Ah yes, those fifteen years we had together as kids were some wonderful memories, for sure." Lou said, leaning back on his portion of the couch, with a dreamy look in his eyes, remembering back to the good old days.

"I see. Very interesting. Another question for Lou, are you familiar with an old radio show from the 70's called CBS Radio Mystery Theater?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Darn tootin' I am. Love that show in fact. Reminds me a lot of the Masked Detective. I remember this one episode, when… When…" Lou started to explain, when he yawned and fell asleep.

Boris Yeltsin turned to the other adults in the room.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's awake when Peter claims dinner is ready." Boris Yeltsin said to the other adults.

"Works for me." Lulu replied.

"Okay, next question, and hopefully, I don't end up putting anybody else to sleep in this room. I was bound to put Lou to sleep eventually, and I finally did it. Now let's see… Question for the adults, ever had fillings put in your mouth before?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Once again, all of the adults shook their heads no, except for Stu.

"Doctor Homer had to give me a filling once, I believe it was before Tommy was born, and with how he described the procedure to me, I've never cared much for the dentist, so this left me feeling, petrified. Didi made me go to the appointment, and to my surprise, in the end, it wasn't so bad." Stu explained.

"So it didn't hurt?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"No." Stu replied.

"Well that's good. I have to go get a cavity filled at the dentist next month, and I guess, I'm a little bit nervous." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Don't worry about it. They'll numb your mouth before the procedure, and you'll hardly feel anything." Stu said.

"Okay. While I've got your attention Stu, question for you Stu, what do you think is the best invention you've come up with?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It's no doubt, the Reptar wagon. I mean sure, maybe my boys and our friends kids got lost in the forest, but not only has that invention of mine held up quite well post that venture, but to this day, I could care less that I never got the toy entered into that Reptar Corperation contest. Looking out the window into the backyard and seeing my boys playing with it and having so much fun, makes me feel so happy. Of course, I wasn't too happy when Tommy went through a phase when he kept running the wagon into the back of the house, but Didi explained to me that he was only going through one of his, terrible two's phases, and I think after having to put the wagon into time out for the rest of the day, he learned his lesson, as I haven't seen anybody play with it in that manner again since." Stu explained.

"Wow that's great!" Boris Yeltsin commented, just as another commercial came on the TV, meaning the kids were finally free once again to answer a question or two.

"Okay, now that the dog show has gone to another commercial, Got a funny question for the kids, ever laughed hard enough for a drink to come out of your nose? My sister-in-law did

that once." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I have, and when milk came out my nose this one time, I made Lillian laugh so hard she ended up needing a new diapie!" Phil replied.

"And the same happened with Phillip when I then laughed so hard that milk came out my nose. And this happened not long after we taught each other how to walk." Lil said.

"Anybody else?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, Susie and Angelica all shookd their heads no, while Tommy shook his head yes.

"Yeah one time, I was watching a really funny episode of that Whacky Videos show my mommy and daddy like to watch, and I was drinking a bottle while watching, and I laughed so hard, I could see the milk coming out of my nose. It was the funniest thing ever! Sadly though, it happened after my grandpa won the contest and I gotted my quarter though." Tommy said.

"I see. Well, it's still a commercial, so let's see if I can ask you kids one more question before the dog show comes back on. Question for Angelica, where were you during the episode, Incredible Shrinking Babies?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh brother, do I have to tell you everything? I was having a playdate at Susie's house that day, since I didn't want to go spend a day with the babies, who were going to Finster's house. And oh yeah, we had fun giving each other Cynthia makeovers with Alisa's help, even though Susie and I kept arguing over who's makeover was much better." Angelica griped.

"I see. Interesting." Boris Yeltsin said, just as the dog show came back on the TV.

This prompted Boris Yeltsin to turn his attention back to the adults for more questions.

"Question for Boris, any favorite episodes that you and Minka have appeared in?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that's an easy one. I'd have to say that episode where I told the kids the story of Passover. I told it to them the same way my grandfather told it to me back in the Old Country when I was a lad. Just, pure, story telling, because the story of being set free in my opinion, is how that story should be told. So much better than doing it the traditional Seder way, and to this day, I don't regret getting locked in the attic one bit, especially after getting to tell the story, the way I prefer to tell it." Boris explained.

"Yeah I like the Passover one too, and I thought you did an excellent job telling the story to Tommy, Chuckie, and Angelica." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"question for the adults, if you have toast as part of breakfast, do you have it plain or with butter on it? I tend to have it plain, but other times I'll have butter on it." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like butter on mine." Stu replied.

"Me too." Charlotte, Randy, Drew, Howard, Kira, and Betty replied.

"I prefer it plain. Butter is so, high in cholesterol." Lucy said.

"Agreed." Didi added.

Chas nodded his head in agreement with Didi and Lucy.

"Don't like toast very much, in either fashion." Celeste said.

"I should have known, you three are either health nuts, a medical Doctor in Lucy's case, and in Chas's case, like to keep things simple." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"Yep that's correct." Lucy said.

Just then, another commercial came on to the TV, prompting Boris Yeltsin to turn his attention back to the kkids.

"Well, now that there's another commercial, let's see… Question for Phil and Lil, if you were in Man of the House, how would you have tried to help Tommy and Chuckie?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well when Dil started crying, me and Lillian would have probably tried to feed Dil lots of wormies." Phil replied.

"And I doubt if Dil would have liked them very much." Lil replied.

"And I bet ya when Tommy made that toy for Dil, he would have sent us off all over the house to find things we could use for it." Phil said.

"And we would have tried to add some mud and boogers to his toy, cuz we like things, good and messy!" Lil added.

"Yeah that would have been interesting. I bet it would have made a huge mess though, making Tommy and Dil's mommy mad, but yeah, sounds just about right." Boris Yeltsin said.

"By the way Boris Yeltsin, I think the dog show is almost over, cuz after the current mercial, they're handing out the ribbons." Zack said.

"Okay, well while it's still a commercial, let's see. Oh yeah, I have a question for Zack, which grown up besides your aunt would you say you get along with the most?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I'd have to say Chuckie and Kimi's mommy Kira. She's always so nice and polite to me whenever I'm over at their house, and she's introduced me to some interesting Japanese and French food too! Even if I don't like everything I've tried as much, I'm glad I took the opportunity to try something new. And she tells excellent bedtime stories when I sleep over." Zack said.

"Nice!" Boris Yeltsin commented, as the conclusion of the dog show came back on to wrap up the program.

Luckily, Boris Yeltsin only had one last question for the adults, before they saw to waking up Lou and hopefully heading into the dining room for their big Thanksgiving feast, since the aroma was so strong of all of the foods cooking in the kitchen, that it was making everybody's stomachs gurgle and their mouths water at this point.

"Okay, I'm finally down to my last question, so after this, I promise to be quiet for a while. Question for the adults, favorite Christmas themed movie?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that's easy. Beauty and the Beast, the Enchanted Christmas." Didi replied.

"I like that one too." Kira added.

"Me too." Lucy added.

"Well I can't really say I have a Christmas movie favorite, but A Christmas Carole is pretty good." Charlotte replied.

"That's a book dear." Drew replied.

"Well wasn't it turned into a movie too?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah I think it starred some of the original Walt Disney characters." Stu said.

"Yeah I remember that one, but my favorite Christmas movie is How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the Jim Carry version." Drew replied.

"I like The Santa Clause, starring Tim Allen." Stu replied.

" Well I like Jingle All the Way." Betty replied.

"I like The Santa Clause 2." Chas replied.

"Home Alone is pretty good, especially the second one, where that little boy Kevin, gets lost in New York." Howard replied.

"I like that one too." Randy said.

"I think all of those are good, but I really like both, Santa Buddies and The Search for Santa Paws, both of which are really cute!" Celeste replied.

Just then, the dog show ended and the bell sounded, signaling that Thanksgiving dinner was finally ready.

"Okay everybody, follow me into the royal dining room, dinner, is served." Peter announced, just as Lulu got up from her spot on the couch, and ran over to Lou, who was still passed out, to shake him awake.

"Lou! Wake up!" Lulu cried, shaking him.

"What is it? Another earthquake?" Lou replied, waking up.

"No Lou, it's time for dinner." Lulu replied.

"Oh, well that's different! Come on then Lulu, let's go sink our teeth into some delicious, turkey and gravy." Lou said, standing up from the orange couch and licking his lips.

Everybody followed Peter into the dining room and took seats around the table, where all of the food was set out in casarole dishes. Before the meal began, Peter said a blessing over the food, and then, he carved the turkey. The adults went around and dished up their plates, as well as plates for their kids, and as far as beverages went, most of the adults had water, while Boris Yeltsin had tea and Celrock had a Coke, and where the kids were concerned, everybody had sparkling apple cyder, while Zack, Susie and Angelica, all had chocolate milk. Once everybody was happily settled down, with plates of food in front of them, Olaughlinhunter spoke up.

"Okay, well, now that we're all at this fine table once again with our delicious food in front of us, I have five questions I'd like to ask. First, a question for the babies. What did you all think of the Ghostbusters movie you watched at my slumber party?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I thought it was really neat!" Tommy replied.

"Me too." Dil added.

"Me bazillion." Phil added.

"Me elevendy!" Lil added.

"Uh, I thought it was alright. I'm glad I was watching it with my bestest friend and sister though. Don't think I'd ever wanna watch a ghost movie by myself. Sounds too scary." Chuckie said.

"I thought it was cool!" Kimi cried excitedly.

"Me too, and I can't wait until nextest Halloween, when we can watch it again." Zack said.

"Well, I'm glad we have a keeper. Maybe next year come Halloween, we can watch the second Ghost Busters movie, or even the remake." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Sounds great!" Tommy cried.

"Okay, my second question is for Peter. What other season 3 episodes were you there for other than Angelica's Birthday during your break from filming in Africa post Angelica's Birthday?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Well let's see. I was around for Naked Tommy, I helped Chas, Didi and Betty put Chuckie's big boy bed together in Under Chuckie's Bed, I remember going to the Passover Seder at Boris and Minka's house, and I was around for the events of, Moving Away." Peter replied.

"I see. Interesting. My third question is for Chuckie. How do you feel that Angelica is also ascared of Shere-Kahn from the live-action Jungle Book like you are from the movie we watched at my first slumber party at the end of summer during the third playthrough of Rugrats: Search for Reptar?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I was pretty surprised, I never would have thought that he would have scareded her. Of course, she gotted ascared in the growed up haunty house that time I was dressed up as a weirwuff for Halloween and thought I was gonna be one forever, so in that sense, when I look at it that way and compare him to some of those creepy costumes and stuff we saw there, I'm not surprised. I think the onliest reason why I wasn't ascared to go into that haunty house as I was more ascared of turning into a weirwuff if I didn't get Angelica enough candy to break the spell than the creepy peoples in costumes." Chuckie said.

"Wow I see." Olaughlinhunter said, as he stopped asking questions and went on to eat some of his dinner, while it was still warm.

Everybody sat back, eating their dinner in silence for a few minutes, while poor Dil ate tiny bites, starting to flinch in pain every so often, but nobody noticed at this point. Tommy had nearly finished everything on his plate, and just as he predicted, he was starting to grow sleepy. Olaughlinhyunter then decided after finishing the turkey and mash potatoes on his plate, to ask his second to last question.

"Sorry, wanted to take a bit of a break to eat some of this delicious dinner here that Peter's servants nicely prepared for us this Thanksgiving while it was still warm. Okay, now that my belly's satisfied for the time being, my fourth question is for Susie. How would you feel if you were raised by wolves like Mowgli and you had to sadly leave the jungle because Shere-Kahn wants to kill you like in the movie?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Susie finished her bite of broccoli casarole in her mouth before answering Olaughlinhunter's question.

"I think I would have been very sad, not wanting to leave the jungle to go back to the human village, because it would have been the home I had known all of my life. Yep, I would have felt just like Mowgli." Susie replied.

"I see. I think had I been in Mowgli's shoes, I would have felt the same way." Olaughlinhunter added.

Everybody else at the table nodded their heads yes in agreement, as they continued to dine on their food, and Olaughlinhunter then went on to ask his last and final question.

"Okay, my last and final question is for the adults. Who did you vote for for President during the Election and how do you feel about our new president Donald Trump?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"We voted for Clinton!" All of the adults in the room cried in unison, except for Drew and Charlotte.

"Actually, Drew and I voted for Trump." Charlotte replied.

Drew nodded his head in agreement.

"And I know for certain that I can speak on behalf of everybody in this room right now who didn't vote for Trump, that none of us are very happy he won the election. To put it simply, I don't believe this man knows what he is doing." Lucy commented.

"I think he knows exactly what he's doing, and if he's going to run this country the same way I run my Mega Corp corperation, then there's no doubt we're in good hands. I give him a lot of credit for doing things, his way." Charlotte commented.

Several of the adults rolled their eyes at her in disagreement, not wishing to start an argument.

"Okay okay, enough with the politics. Does anybody else have any questions for us today as I see to having the servants bring in the chocolate pecan pie for dessert?" Peter asked, looking around the table to see that everybody had cleared their plates, including Angelica, much to his surprise.

"I have a few questions." Celrock said.

"What's up?" Zack asked.

Celrock peered over at Tommy, who let out another yawn and looked about ready to pass out in his chair, just as Peter and one of his servants returned with the chocolate pecan pie.

"Who wants pie?" Peter asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Angelica cried.

"Now princess, that's not very polite." Drew commented.

"Me please." Angelica said.

Peter went around and handed out slices of pie to everybody, while Celrock went on to ask her first question.

"Well, I see the little ones are starting to get tired, especially Tommy, seeing he is still getting over that virus, so he gets the first question. My question for you is, in the season 8 Rugrats episode, The Big Sneeze, when you were trying to help Chuckie get rid of his sneezes, you made a comment about that time you had really bad hiccups, and your mommy and daddy gave you a bunch of tips to get rid of them. Were you referring to the season 4 episode, Hiccups, when you got a very bad case of the hiccups, and you learned that the only way to get rid of them was to be scared?" Celrock asked.

"Yeah I was how did you know." Tommy said.

"Well, you then went on to get Phil and Lil to help you scare Chuckie, but while I understand it had been a while since that had happened, and I understand you guys don't have the best long-term memories in the world, I do have a correction to make. It wasn't your mommy and daddy who helped you get rid of those hiccups Tommy. It was actually Angelica, and her scare machine, though not in the way it was intended to work." Celrock said.

"Oh." Tommy said.

"Yeah I remember. All of the stuff I used for my stupid machine fell on top of me and Tommy wondered if I was okay, and I let everyone know that I'm not some scaredy baby. His hiccups were then gone, and a few minutes later, well it was my turn to have the hiccups." Angelica commented.

"Yeah I remember, you had hiccups at the very end of the episode." DemonAloisTrancy commented.

"Oh okay. Yeah, guess I had forgotted about that a little bit then." Tommy said, letting out another yawn, the other toddlers following close behind.

"It's okay. Now, my next question is for Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi and Dil. Of course, I don't know why I'm still asking this question, since the posting I saw on Facebook last week about a possible revival of your series has since been deleted, but if your series were to come back, would you want to kick it off with a made for TV movie or a regular single or double length episode, and what would you want to have happen in your big return to the TV?" Celrock asked.

"I want a regular old episode, where we celebrate Spike's birpday, since we never did a episode about that." Tommy replied.

"I want a made for TV movie where I celebrate my firstest birpday and become a big baby, being more interesting on the show and not just pooping and drooling all the time." Dil replied.

"I want a movie too, only we all go to where I came from, Japan!" Kimi cried.

"How about a regular old episode, okay, our second Mother's Day special, where it's my firstest Mother's Day with my new mommy Kira." Chuckie said.

"I want Reptar in our episode or movie when we come back. And me and Lillian will play in the mud and eat lots of bugs." Phil said.

"Nuh uh Phillip, member, when we metted the Strawberries, I decided to become a vegetableatarian. I'm all for Reptar, but if we go back to the TV, no more bug eating for me." Lil said, as Phil glared at his sister looking very disappointed.

"How about a reboot of the Moving Away episode, only this time, all of you dumb babies move away and I get to go to preschool everyday, never having to see you babies ever again, ultimately, bringing back my canceled spinoff series instead." Angelica said.

"What? That's not nice Angelica. I like the babies, though I think I'd rather a regular episode of the show. Not sure what I want to have happen in it though. Oh I know, maybe an episode to feature both, me and Taffy, since I only appeared with you guys and her in the Tales from the Crib specials, I wasn't in any of the episodes to feature Taffy during our final TV season." Susie replied.

"Wow! Those are all some interesting ideas, and I think they'd all be interesting episodes or made for TV movies, if they were to happen someday." Celrock said, just as Dil let out a huge cry of pain upon finishing his pie.

"What's wrong Dilly?" Tommy asked.

"My tummy hurts!" Dil cried, holding his stomach, looking similarly to how Tommy did at theblindwriter95's birthday party a few days ago.

"Oh no! I gotted Dilly sick!" Tommy cried, running over to his brother and trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Dil." Tommy said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh goodness sweetie, are you all right?" Didi said, getting up from her seat and rushing over to where Tommy and Dil were huttled together.

Didi picked up Dil and felt his forehead.

"Oh dear Stu, looks like we're going to have to leave early. I'm terribly sorry everyone, but looks like Dil has come down with the virus." Didi said.

"Oh no!" Olaughlinhunter cried.

"What about tomorrow night's Search for Reptar playdate we have rescheduled for Olaughlinhunter's place?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Let's just see how Dil is doing tomorrow. I can always send Tommy if I can't send Dil." Didi said, as she, Stu, her parents, and her two boys saw to packing up their things and leaving Peter's castle.

"Well I'm sorry they had to leave early, but it looked like Tommy was about ready to pass out anyway. So Celrock, while we see to finishing up our dessert, anymore questions?" Peter asked.

"Actually, not so much a question, but more of, a bone I need to pick with Betty, and a suggestion for her should the series ever come back." Celrock said.

"What is it?" Betty asked.

"In the future, could you please not be so lazy with Phil and Lil?" Celrock asked.

"Lazy, when was I ever lazy with my pups." Betty snapped.

"Well, DemonAloisTrancy and Nairobi-harper along with myself were chatting the other night on Facebook, and we're all in agreement that you were very lazy with your kids in terms of how you treated them in the Acorn Nuts and Diapied Butts episode. I mean really! Buying extra puffy diapers and making Phil and Lil wear them just because they were on sale? Do you know how ridiculous that was? I would have understood having them wear a pair to prevent leaking into those vegetable costumes they wore in the fall parade, but making those poor kids suffer for days on end up until the parade was just, wrong. Especially since you just, happen to run out of the sale diapers after the parade, returning them to the old diapers. I know it's too late to do anything about it now, but my suggestion to you would have been to only make them wear those diapers on the day of the parade, and that be it." Celrock explained.

"Well, I don't appreciate you telling me here how to raise my kids, but after Howard telling me how they managed to escape their diapers and nearly make a mess on our living room carpet, I knew right then the diapers were a bad idea. Thanks for the suggestion though, but please, think before you speak next time." Betty hissed.

"I think Celrock is right, I don't think you should have made your kids wear such uncomfortable diapers for days on end either, and had Didi not have to run out of here with a sick child, she'd most certainly agree with me." Lucy said.

"I agree with Celrock." Kira said.

"Me too." Celeste said.

"Well I agree with Betty. How dare you go criticize her like that. She did give Phil and Lil their old diapers back at the end of the episode." Olaughlinhunter commented.

"Hey, you had your beef with Charlotte and the whole, dirt in her house incident, now it's my turn." Celrock said.

"Enough! Enough! Enough!" Peter shouted, getting everybody at the table to calm down.

"All right. Look, I understand we all have different views on how to raise children, but as a king, where I guess you could consider the people of my kingdom as my children, let me just state that I'm not going to take sides here. Yes, I agree that what Betty did was not right, but she never used those diapers on Phil and Lil again after that, so if I were you, I'd apologize to her Celrock." Peter said.

Celrock slowly turned her gaze to Betty, and realized that Peter was right.

"I'm sorry for criticizing you like that. I just, don't think you treated Phil and Lil very fairly in that episode, and was only making a suggestion of how you could have handled things differently is all." Celrock said apologetically.

"Agreed." Nairobi-harper and DemonAloisTrancy said in unison.

"All right, I'll forgive you." Betty said.

"Good." Celrock said with a smile, as everybody saw to getting up from the table, and seeing it was starting to grow late in the afternoon, and the other toddlers were nearly ready for their nap at this point, everybody saw to piling into their cars and heading for home, from another awesome Thanksgiving feast together.

Even Angelica was pleased that she got to stay for dessert, unlike at the previous year's feast, when TCKing12 put her in time out, and she had to leave early.

And this, ends chapter 37. Hope you all enjoyed it, and, more to come soon!


	38. Louds Visit and Olaughlinhunter's Kidnap

Chapter 38, Louds Visit and Olaughlinhunter's Kidnapping

It was the Monday following the Thanksgiving holiday, and before everybody saw to returning to their regular routines of work, school, and play, Boris Yeltsin, Sovietlollipop, and Dbug27 decided to take the gang out for breakfast at Boris Yeltsin's favorite spot in town to dine, the iHop, as he is totally obsessed with breakfast foods, as seen by his many questions he's been asking about them as of late in the last few chapters of this story. The Pickles, Wehrenbergs, Finsters, DeVilles, and Barrows all met up with the trio of authors very early that morning. Sadly, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy wasn't able to join them, and everybody would learn soon enough about what was keeping him. Everybody saw to getting a table at the restaurant, and went around and saw to ordering their food. However, before the waitress came to take their order, Boris Yeltsin spoke up and asked his first question.

"I have a question for the adults, if you have meat at breakfast, what do you prefer? I prefer either sausages or bacon." Boris Yeltsin asked.

Lucky for Boris Yeltsin, the adults putting in their orders answered his question. Everybody of course ordered pancakes, but it was the sides they ordered with the pancakes that perked Boris Yeltson's curiosity the most.

"Stu and I will have the sausage links with our pancakes." Didi said to the waitress.

"Charlotte and I will have bacon." Drew said to the waitress.

"Make mine a double sausage patty." Betty said.

"And I'll have some strips of bacon." Howard added.

"Kira and I will have the sausage links too please." Chas said.

"I would like to hold the sides please?" Celeste requested.

"I agree with Celeste, I'd like to hold on the sides too and just have the pancakes." Lucy said.

"I'll take some bacon with mine." Randy said.

"I'll take a sausage patty." Dana said.

"And I'd like the sausage links please." Laura added.

"Lou and I will have bacon." Lulu said.

"And Minka and I will hold on the sides." Boris said.

Once everybody had their orders and enjoyed their breakfast for a few minutes, Boris Yeltsin went on to ask his other questions, since he still had the floor at this point.

"Another question for both, the adults and kids, do you remember, or, have you heard of the game show Legends of the Hidden Temple?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Everybody at the table shook their heads no.

"Hmmm, wasn't there some new movie of the same name coming out over Thanksgiving weekend? When I asked Peter to watch the boys on Saturday night while Stu and I went out to do our Christmas and Chanukah shopping, he thought about watching it with the kids." Didi remarked.

"Hmmm." Boris Yeltsin said, putting a finger up to his lips, as he turned over towards Tommy and Dil, who were working on their blueberry and banana pancakes.

"Me and Dilly falled asleep." Tommy replied in between bites of his pancakes, in a disappointed tone of voice.

"I take it you didn't have a very good weekend, did you Tommy and Dil." Boris Yeltsin said.

Tommy and Dil shook their heads with frowns on their faces.

"So, got anymore questions for us Boris Yeltsin?" Didi asked.

"Sure do. Question for the adults, have the dogs ever gotten into foods they aren't supposed to get into? I ask becauseI saw this funny video of a dog that somehow got into a dish of butter." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I remember. It happened before Tommy was born when Spike was still a puppy. I left a bowl of grapes out on the edge of the table. The next morning, I stumbled sleepily into the kitchen to find several grapes on the floor, and Spike having trouble breathing. The stem was lodged in his throat. Luckily we got him to the vets in time, and after that, Didi didn't leave me to put the food away after dinner." Stu explained.

"And let's not forget when Spiffi got into the potato salad at our last barbecue." Didi remarked.

"The bowl fell off the table and more of it ended up on his head than inside him." Stu added.

"He looked so funny wearing the bowl as a hat." Didi added, the couple having a good laugh over the event.

"Oh that's nothing. Pepper is a wild one when it comes to food. Her favorite being, untoasted bread." Chas said in between fork fulls of his breakfast.

"Don't leave the unopened package on the counter, she'll eat everything, wrapper included." Kira added.

"Luckily, Fifi has never gotten into any of the food, but she's probably only trying to set a good example for her daughter." Chas commented.

Kira nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow! Very interesting. And that bit with Spiffi and the salad bowl was hilarious. Let's see… I have a question for Chas. In a few episodes, or at least one, you seem to be interested in Chess. What got you interested in the game in the first place?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Chas finished the last of the pancake on his plate before answering Boris Yeltsin's question.

"Well, when I was in high school, I had no desire to play sports, so I joined the Ches club. I did so well with my first game, that I was made captain of the team immediately, and I guess, as I continued to win the tournaments at my school, my love of the game just, grew on me." Chas explained.

"Wow cool!" Boris Yeltsin said, turning his attention away from the adults over to the toddlers, who were all covered in syrup at this point.

"Hi Boris Yeltsin." Lil said.

"Hi Lil." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Gots any questions for us Boris Yeltsin?" Phil asked.

"Sure do. A question for you, Lil, and Chuckie. How do you think the episode Little Dude might have been different if all 4 of you had been in it, not just Tommy?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm." Phil, Lil, and Chuckie all said in unison, as they sat back in their chairs at the restaurant and thought about an answer to his question for a few minutes.

"Well, me and Lillian would have probably fought over who should change our diapers firstest." Phil said.

"Would not Phillip." Lil argued.

"Would too Lillian." Phil argued.

"Phillip, we're arguing about it right now." Lil commented.

"Oh yeah." Phil muttered, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"And I would have probably tried to stop Tommy from wandering off from those ladies who wanted to look after us after that class ended." Chuckie commented.

"Very typical." Boris Yeltsin said.

"So, gots anymore questions for us?" Kimi asked.

"Nope not today. From now on, I'm only going to ask five questions per chapter, since it's obvious that my overflow of questions over the last three chapters or so has more or less, turned off a lot of our loyal fans from this story, because I've hogged up all of the space for myself." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"Well I have a question for Angelica. What did you eat before you threw up in Chuckie Loses his Glasses?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Angelica finished the bite of chocolate-chip pancake she was chewing and swallowing before answering Sovietlollipop's question.

"Well, before I had to go spend that rainy afternoon with those dumb babies, my daddy fed me lunch. A hot turkey sandwich with melted cheese, chips, and apple slices and a glass of cranberry juice. He told me if I finished my lunch, he'd take me out for ice cream after we finished for the afternoon at uncle Stu and aunt Didi's if I was good. Well I finished my lunch, but never got my ice cream, all because I threw up my lunch thanks to Finster's stupid glasses." Angelica griped angrily.

"Well Angelica, if you hadn't taked my glasses during Hide and go Peak in the firstest place, maybe you wouldn't have throwed up." Chuckie remarked.

Angelica glared at the redhead and growled, just as the waitress came over with the bill, as everybody was more or less, finished with their breakfast at this point, and ready to see to paying for their meal. They all saw to paying, before dropping the kids off for the day at Peter's castle while they all went off to work and school. However, while Boris Yeltsin, Dbug27, and Sovietlollipop enjoyed a lovely breakfast at iHop with their friends, Celrock was called up by Peter very early on in the morning. He asked her to come to his castle, as he had some news he wanted to share with her that he didn't feel was appropriate to be sharing with the other toddlers at this time.

"No worries Peter, I'll be right there." Celrock said, hanging up her iPhone while she saw to running around and getting dressed, before leaving her apartment in downtown Yucaipa, California, and taking the next bus that would get her to Peter's castle.

When she arrived, Peter's servants had prepared a beautiful breakfast for her, complete with smoke salmon omlets, chocolate-chip muffins and freshly squeezed orange juice. She took a seat at the royal breakfast room table with Peter sitting across from her, eating some scrambled eggs and toast, as they saw to beginning their important conversation.

"So, you're probably wondering why I asked you here this morning before the Rugrats are due to arrive." Peter said.

"Yes sir I am." Celrock replied.

"Well, have you noticed that ever since our big Thanksgiving feast on Thursday, our good friend, Olaughlinhunter, has gone mysteriously missing?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes I have. He hasn't responded to the PM I sent to him that afternoon claiming that chapter 37 of Ask the Dynamic Trio and chapter 15 of Rugrat Bloopers were up, and he didn't release new chapters in either, Hazel's Wonderful Life and or Olaughlinhunter Plays Search for Reptar over the long Thanksgiving holiday weekend. Don't tell me he's up to no good again, giving us all the silent treatment and breaking his promises. I'll get him for this." Celrock snapped, wrinkling her eyebrows together in fury.

"Now now, calm down. It's a lot more serious than that. I'd brace yourself if I were you before I tell you the rest of the story." Peter suggested.

Celrock sat very still on her chair, gripping on tight to the arms, as she took some deep breaths, attempting to calm down to hear what else Peter had to say.

"Well, you might recall how we were all invited to go spend Friday evening at Olaughlinhunter's place for another round of Rugrats, Search for Reptar, to keep away from the Black Friday crowds." Peter started.

"Uh huh." Celrock said.

"Well, that didn't exactly happen. You see, I decided to double confirm with him on Friday morning to make sure everything was still on for Friday night, only to get no answer when I called either his cell phone or their house phone. I already knew that Tommy and Dil wouldn't be able to go, due to Dil getting sick the day before and Tommy still getting over the virus he had sadly passed on to Dil, but everybody else was planning on going. Well, when I still hadn't heard back from Olaughlinhunter by around lunch time that afternoon, I started to get worried, so decided to go investigate. Good thing I did, as when I got to Olaughlinhunter's house, I was very appauled by what I saw." Peter said.

"What did you see?" Celrock asked.

"A mess. Windows were broken, the front door was off its hinges, and upon entering the house, with Erebus, ready to attack at any given moment, I found the place in ruins. All of their electronics had been taken, including the WII, large TV down in the basement, and the Search for Reptar game. They're just very lucky the memory card fell out of the unit, as I managed to pick that up, so once we're able to get him a new copy of the game and a new system, at least the progress he did on the game won't be lost. The only room not effected was Olaughlinhunter's room, so I packed up all of his Lego sets, Okey-dokey Jones things and movies, and they're currently locked away in one of my many closets." Peter explained.

"So what's going on? Where's Olaughlinhunter?" Celrock asked.

"We don't know. All I know at this point is what I saw on the ten o'clock news on Friday night. There was a mofia breakout at Home Comforts, the same place we're seen shopping at in, Turtle Recall, and there was some footage of Olaughlinhunter and his twin sister, Olaughlinamber, fighting over an expensive camcorder that they wanted to buy their parents for Christmas. Several security guards came by to stop the riot, only they weren't security guards. In actuality, they were kidnappers. They put Olaughlinhunter, his sister, and their entire family that was shopping at the store into the back of one of those delivery vans, drove out of the Home Comforts parking lot, and that was the last anybody saw of them." Peter explained.

"And this all happened on Friday morning?" Celrock asked.

"Yes, yes it did. I've reported the broken in house and kidnapping to the Police, and to this day, nothing has turned up. And oh yeah, luckily Olaughlinhunter's laptop wasn't stolen surprisingly, and it's stashed away in the closet where I managed to store everything that wasn't harmed in their home. I'll give their family back everything I was able to save, once they've been rescued, and just as I had several Disney characters help me and Stu repair the damage that came about of his malfunctioning water bed, once we have the kidnappers safely behind bars, we'll begin repairs on their home." Peter said.

"What about Thor, their dog?" Celrock asked.

"He was nowhere to be found. Chances are he probably ran away at the sight of the kidnappers, but I've also alerted Animal Control to keep a lookout for him as well." Peter said.

"So what are you going to do?" Celrock asked.

"Well, Stu, Didi, Drew, Charlotte, Randy, Lucy, Celeste, Betty, Howard, Chas, Kira, Dana and Laura will be dropping their kids off in another hour, and since The Loud House is taking a hiatus from new episodes until February of 2017, I've invited the Louds to come spend the holidays with me at my castle. Their plane should be landing later on this morning, and one of my servants will be escorting them here. I believe Lynn Senior and Rida weren't able to take off from work, so they've sent their eleven children, along with Lincoln's friend Clyde here for the holidays, which is good, because I am off to do some in person investigating once everybody is here, leaving the Louds in charge of my castle and watching the Rugrats this afternoon." Peter said.

"I see." Celrock said, taking another bite of her smoke salmon omlet.

"You should also know something else. Well, other than babysitting Tommy and Dil on Saturday night and watching the new Legends of the Hidden Temple Movie all by myself while the two of them were conked out on the couch, thanks to Dil still having a fever and Tommy being overly exhausted from taking care of Dil and getting over the virus himself, I've been tracing the family history of Olaughlinhunter's family, by running some online research and looking into some family tree databases that thanks to being king of the Confederacy, I have special access to. You might be surprised to learn that Olaughlinhunter's great great grandfather was the leader of an army of jewel thieves in the 1800's, and it's quite possible that a mafia is after his family, to retrieve the sacred gem stones that are precious to his family line." Peter explained.

"So what is your plan at this point?" Celrock asked.

"Well, seeing that I'm pretty sure that Coco Labooche has been trying to seek revenge on her being fired from EuroReptarLand, there's a good chance she's probably behind this ordeal, especially if she knows that you, Olaughlinhunter, and several others are in close contact with the Rugrats and their families. I'm flying out to Paris, as I have this suspicious feeling that whoever kidnapped Olaughlinhunter and his family most likely fleed the country so as to not get caught by the Police, and chances are, has them held hostage somewhere, with no means of communication. I'll be assembling my Confederate army to go with me on this mission. Meanwhile, I need you to stay here and watch over my guests, the Louds, as well as the Rugrats when they arrive, and whatever you do, this is top secret. I haven't told anybody else about Olaughlinhunter's disappearance except for DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, and Vinzgirl, and not only are you four my main people I'll be keeping in touch with while I take this mission, but this must stay between us, until I find Olaughlinhunter, and bring him back home, safe and sound. You probably heard that the whole stunt of our series being revived was nothing more than another deleted rumor from Facebook, and between all of us finding out that dreadful news last week, and Tommy and Dil getting over that horrible stomach ache virus that's been going around, I don't want to worry everybody with what's going on with Olaughlinhunter, until we know where he is. We don't even know if he and his family are still alive. So please, promise me you'll keep this between us." Peter declared.

"Don't worry Peter, I promise." Celrock said, putting her pinky out for Peter to shake, making it an official pinky swear promise.

"Thank you." Peter said with a smile, as the two of them, went on to finish their breakfast in silence.

Another hour later, the rest of the authors and the Rugrats gang arrived at Peter's castle, and their parents and Zack's aunt told Peter they'd be back that evening to pick up their kids.

"I have a special surprise for you kids, but it's not here yet. In the meantime, why don't we all hang out in my royal living room on the wrap around orange couch while we wait." Peter suggested, leading Susie, Angelica, the toddlers, Sovietlollipop, Boris Yeltsin, and Dbug27 into his living room where Celrock was already sitting on one end of the couch.

"Hi Celrock." Zack greeted.

"Hi Zack." Celrock greeted, patting the seat next to her, motioning for him to come on over and sit next to her.

Zack did just that, while everybody else took seats on the wrap around orange couch, eager for the big surprise that was to come.

"Well now that we're all settled and waiting for this big surprise guest that Peter has lined up for us, I have some questions I'd like to ask. My first question being for Kimi, Susie, and Zack. How did you take your first steps?" Dbug27 asked.

"Well, I was thankful to have two older brothers and an older sister, who were already walking by the time I was born, so observing them helped me to eventually walk on my own, but I think when it really happened, was one day when we were playing outside. I saw some flowers in my mommy's garden, and just a few short seconds before, Buster had taken my dolly I was playing with, and threw it into her garden. I started crying, because I knew crawling wouldn't get me there fast enough. Buster proceeded to call me a cry baby, and I couldn't take it anymore. So to my surprise, I stood up, walked towards the flower bed, and to my surprise, got to my dolly before he did. I couldn't believe that I had walked there all by myself. Heck, I was so excited, I toppled over into the dirt, getting my diaper all muddy, but I didn't care. I had taken my firstest steps, and that's all that mattered to me at that moment." Susie explained.

"I tooked my firstest steps in Paris! I was attending daycare, and I wanted to play with one of the kid's Reptar toys. Really excited, I stood up, and at first, I had to use the furniture to make my way over to where the little boy was playing, only I came to a point where there was wide open space between me and the Reptar toy. Luckily, I was a daring, brave little girl, who let go of the bookcase at this point, and to my surprise, I didn't fall down to the ground. I walked over to him, asked if I could play with his Reptar toy, to which he politely said yes, and we played together all afternoon." Kimi explained.

"And I tooked my firstest steps the first day I moved in with my aunty. We were watching TV, though what we were watching escapes me at the moment, but seeing people walking on the TV, made me want to do it too. So at only eight-months-old, I stood up, and tottled over to my aunty on the couch. She was in disbelief at first at how early I started walking, but proud of me too, and she was so proud, that she got me some strained sweet potatoes to eat, seeing how I was still eating baby food at the time." Zack explained.

"Wow that's great! Now, let's see… My next question is for Susie and Angelica. How do you like school?" Dbug27 asked.

"It's great! I love getting to learn how to read and write my numbers and ABC's, going on field trips to the museum, and getting to make beautiful art projects. I also find music class to be a lot of fun as well." Susie replied.

"Uh, it's okay, at least I don't gotta spend the whole day with those dumb babies, but what I'd really rather be doing is watching TV, playing with my Cynthia toys, and stuffing my face with cookies. School would be so much more fun if we could watch movies all day, and oh yeah, if I was the onliest kid there so I'd get all of the snacks to myself." Angelica replied.

"I see. Well sorry Angelica, but it doesn't look like you're going to get your way in this situation." Dbug27 commented, as Angelica gave her a dirty look.

"Okay okay whatever. What's your nextest question for us?" Angelica asked.

"My last question is for all of the kids. What do you want for Christmas?" Dbug27 asked.

"Well I want the new Cynthia amusement park, complete with musical light up farriswheel." Susie replied.

"Me too!" Angelica added.

"I want some new Reptar jammies, since mine are too small for me now." Chuckie replied.

"I want a Robosnails puzzle." Kimi said.

"Well I want that makeup kit that makes you look all prettyful, the one like Susie has." Lil said.

"I want a box of worms." Phil said.

"I want the new light up Reptar toy that says ten different phrases, oh, and maybe a new Sherry Berry CD or DVD." Tommy replied.

"I wouldn't mind some more Sherry Berry stuff too, and a calculator." Zack replied.

"I want bathtime Goober the Goafer, that can go into the bathtub, and when you squeeze its tummy, it blows bubbles." Dil replied.

"And I want a trampelene for the backyard!" Jesse cried.

While Dbug27 was asking questions and getting his answers from the kids, Peter left at a point to see if his private plane had arrived with his special guests. Just then, he returned to the living room, with a huge crowd of people behind him, which got everybody's attention. They all turned in the direction of the doorway to the living room where Peter was standing, and surrounding him, were the Loud family's children, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, along with Clyde Mcbride.

"Surprise!" Peter called.

"The Louds!" Everybody cried, getting up from their spots on the orange couch, and running up to all of them, nearly knocking them all down, as they all gathered together for a huge group hug.

After they all exchanged a hello to one another and hugs, everybody took seats on the orange couch, except for Peter.

"Well everyone, I'm off." Peter said, picking up a suitcase and ensuring he had Erebus with him.

"Where are you going Peter?" Tommy asked.

"On a trip. I'll hopefully, be back soon. In the meantime, Lori Loud and my castle servants are in charge, and I'll be checking in with you Celrock periodically." Peter replied, heading out of his castle towards his private plane, where he and a group of Confederate soldiers borded the plane, and took off for Paris.

"So, to the Rugrats, how was the rest of your Thanksgiving weekend after our big feast at Peter's castle, and Jesse, how was it going to visit your relatives on your dad's side of the family?" Celrock asked.

"It was great! I got a drumstick on the turkey, and my grandpa took me ice fishing." Jesse replied.

"Mommy and daddy had the whole weekend off, so I got to play at home with my Cynthia toys, with no stinky dumb babies around, and daddy even took me to the Cynthia Store, where I got a new dress." Angelica replied.

"I went to the Cynthia store too." Susie added.

"I bet you didn't get as pretty of a dress as mine. I got a blue sparkly dress, and I'm planning to wear it to Celrock and Olaughlinhunter's birthday parties respectively. And oh yeah, to Peter's Christmas party he has every year too." Angelica replied.

"I did too get a dress Angelica, and I think it's quite pretty. Only mine is a pink sparkly one." Susie replied.

"Me and Kimi saw my grandpa and grandma on my daddy's side of the family, and we got to eat some of her pumpkin pie!" Chuckie said.

"It was yummy!" Kimi cried.

"Our mommy tooked us to see the new movie Moana." Lil said.

"Was it good?" Celrock asked.

"Yeah!" Phil replied.

"And the pictures were very prettyful." Lil added.

"Me and my aunty went to the berry festival on Saturday, and yesterday, we had lunch at Piggy's Pizza Palace and I got to play in the balls bin." Zack replied.

Tommy and Dil let out sad sighs.

"Something wrong Tommy and Dil?" Celrock asked.

"I was sick. Tommy tooked care of me though, but we sure didn't do much." Dil replied.

"Nah, we slept a lot, and watched some Reptar and Goober on TV, but that was about it." Tommy added.

"Are you two feeling better now though?" Celrock asked.

Dil let out a huge yawn.

"I'm still a little bit tired, but my tummy don't hurt no more." Dil replied.

"That's good. And I must say, it's an honor to see you again, the Louds and Clyde Mcbride." Celrock commented.

"Thank you Celrock. It's great to be here." Lincoln commented.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to come to a castle." Lola added.

"Well I hope you guys enjoy your stay here. And oh yes, congratulations on getting greenlighted for a third season of your show! Keep it up, and if your second and third seasons prove to be as good as your first, and your show continues to be as popular as it currently is, someday, your show, The Loud House, could become as big of a fanomonon as Rugrats was during my childhood! And just think, while Rugrats has always been my number one favorite show, that could change if your show, The Loud House continues to amaze me, putting you at the number one position, and Rugrats second." Celrock added.

While the Louds were pleased to be getting such high praises from one of their biggest fans, the Rugrats toddlers weren't all that happy about what they heard. Seeing everybody was feeling tired from getting up early and going to eat a rather large breakfast early that morning at iHop, a dejected Tommy turned to his brother, cousin and friends.

"Come on you guys, let's go off to the room where Peter usually has us take our nappy and go take our nappy." Tommy said in a sad tone of voice, as the Rugrats gang, Zack and Jesse included, trudged out of the living room off towards the bedrooms.

Celrock turned her gaze towards the Louds.

"What's their problem?" Celrock asked.

"Uh, Celrock, I think you might have hurt their feelings. It's great that you're so pleased that our show is doing so well, and while I'll admit, we haven't known you all that long, well okay, so you've known Lincoln and the beautiful Lori here since last summer when they went off on that CGI Scooner cruise, and I believe we met at theblindwriter95's birthday party a couple of weeks ago, but you've known your other little friends, the Rugrats, forever. Just saying, that was harsh, and I strongly recommend you apologize to them after their nap. After all, we're fine at being number two on the list. Don't go replacing the friends you've known forever, just because the rest of the world has moved on. Just like, if another pretty girl should come into my view, I wouldn't care how much they loved me, Lori will always be number one to me." Clyde explained.

Lori simply rolled her eyes at Clyde.

"Oh don't worry Clyde, they're toddlers. I mean think about it. At Thanksgiving dinner last week, I had to remind the leader of the bunch who really helped him cure his really bad hiccups back when he couldn't remember who actually did it when his best friend was convinced that he was allergic to his sister. And come their first trip to an actual library, they had no clue what one was, even though they knew what one was when they tried to help Chuckie find a job he was good at post Dil's birth and before their trip to Paris. Mind you, their first trip to a real library was after they returned from Paris. So trust me, if they're as dumb as Angelica says they are, then by the time they awaken from their nap later, assuming I haven't left for home, seeing that Peter has put Lori in charge, they'll be back to their old selves and could care less about the comment I made." Celrock explained.

The Louds all just exchanged glances, not so sure if Celrock knew what she was talking about, as they all were in agreement that because feelings were hurt, that's not as easy to forget about as who really helped cure a bad case of hiccups, or what a library is, because it's messing with their emotions.

"You struck their deepest darkest emotions, deep down in their souls, so don't count on it." Lucy commented.

"Okay then, if you guys feel so strongly towards these kids…" Celrock started to say before Lincoln interrupted her.

"They're not just some little Rugrats, they're my little sister Lily's best friends! You hurt them, you hurt Lily, as even she looked pretty sad when she saw the look on Tommy's face. And I'm sorry, but I don't like any of my sisters feeling sad, even if it is because friends of theirs are sad." Lincoln protested.

"Okay okay, I get it now. I'm sorry. Now can I ask my question?" Celrock snapped.

"Don't apologize to us, apologize to the Rugrats when they wake up from their nap. Anyway, go ahead, ask your question." Lori said.

"Well, two chapters ago, when we all came and celebrated Halloween at Peter's castle, Boris Yeltsin asked the Rugrats gang, what their favorite episodes of The Loud House were. I can't remember them all right now, but I happen to know that Peter liked Flush or Consiquences, Angelica liked Get the Message, and Tommy's absolute favorite episode because it reminded him of his supermarket adventure was Cereal Offender, but what about you guys? For each of you, what are your top three favorite Rugrats episodes?" Celrock asked.

"Well, I like all episodes having to do with Angelica, as she reminds me so much of, well, me. My top three would have to be, Angelica Breaks a Leg, All's Well that Pretends Well, and Angelica's in Love. Of course, I would automatically get chocolate pudding at three in the morning because I'm the oldest…" Lori started to say, before Lynn cut her off.

"If your leg were broken, not sure how lucky you'd be. With my agile athletic abilities, I'd be the first one to that kitchen for a midnight snack of chocolate pudding before you could ever get there." Lynn protested.

"Wait a second, I thought after our last yard sale, where we thought we had sold Lily's blanket by mistake, we agreed, no more competitions." Lincoln piped up.

"Sorry." Lori and Lynn chorused in unison.

"Anyway, I'd like to finish what I was saying please. As for All's Well that Pretends Well, it reminds me of this time when I was ten and Lincoln was three, and we had a similar thing happen to us. I was too sick to go to the carnival, so being a brat, as I was a regular Angelica in my childhood, I tried to make him look like the sick one because he wouldn't stop bugging all of us about the amusement park, only for it to backfire. Lincoln felt so bad, that he proceeded to draw dots all over his skin, making everybody think he had the chicken pox, just so he could stay home with me because he felt bad that I couldn't go." Lori explained.

"Interesting, though this is no surprised that he faked having the Chicken Pox, since he hadn't had them as of the events of, Two Men and a Baby, causing him, Clyde, and Lily to get quarantined at Aunt Ruth's after being exposed to them." Celrock commented.

"And Angelica's in Love, ah yes, how she felt about Dean the first time she laid eyes on him, was how I felt the first time I laid eyes on my Bobby Boo-boo Bear." Lori commented, getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Though, by the time you fell in love with Bobby, you were a teen, not three-years-old, right? Especially since Bobby had Miss Johnson for his school teacher before you two started going out, as we learned in, Study Muffin." Celrock said.

"Yes, that's correct." Lori replied.

"Wait a minute, why would anybody wanna watch a bunch of rats in a rug! Gross! They might ruin my outfit!" Leni commented.

"No Leni, you know that show about talking babies on The Splat that airs at three in the morning that we put on to help Lily fall back to sleep, and who Lily befriended on our cruise last summer, and who just went off to take their nap? That's who we're talking about here." Lincoln corrected her.

"Oh yeah, the talking baby show." Leni remarked.

"Yeah Leni, the talking baby show. Now, what's your favorite episode?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, that show is pretty weird. Tommy's dad's a robot, Chuckie's an alien, Dil got turned into a watermelon, and Angelica's invisible. And Tommy's house is an airplane so they can never go outside. And oh yeah, their doggy Spike can talk!" Leni said.

"Uh, Leni, you know those were all misconceptions, right?" Lincoln asked.

"No, really! Stu's a robot!" Lini cried.

Celrock gave Lincoln a confused look.

"Uh, don't mind Leni. While she watches episodes with Lily on her nights when it's her turn to watch over her when she wakes up, as we're all on a thirteen day rotation schedule, as mom and dad each get a night to tend to Lily when she wakes up, Leni gets confused by the misconceptions that occur on the show. While the characters on the show learn that such things aren't true, like that Tommy's dad isn't a robot or that Chuckie isn't an alien, Leni doesn't quite catch on to the climax of the episodes." Lincoln explained.

"Even though I've told Leni a dozen times that it's virtually impossible to turn human flesh into a humungous piece of fruit, to this day, she still believes that Dil is a watermelon. Of course, she will then believe he's a doll if Hello Dilly aired that particular night. Trying to watch that show with Leni is well, painful." Lisa commented.

"Okay okay, moving on, as if we try to understand Rugrats from Leni's point of view, we could be here all afternoon. I believe Luna is next." Celrock said.

"Sure am dudette, and I love Music!" Luna cried.

"We know you love music Luna, but what's your favorite episode?" Celrock asked.

"That's my favorite episode, Music!" Luna replied.

"Duh, I should have known. Of course there's an episode called Music. So what was your favorite performance in the episode that the Rugrats did?" Celrock asked.

"Well I loved Tommy's jazzy tune, and Chuckie's rendition of Pack up your Troubles was pretty cool, but my favorite performance of them all was the rockin' performance of Phil and Lil on those tricycles. That was just, totally awesome! And totally groovin' to, Bicycle Built for Two! Heck, I think it's better than the original song!" Luna commented.

"Wow that's great! Any other episodes you like Luna?" Celrock asked.

"Well I love Reptar on Ice, because it was very much a musical, and I, too, would just, wanna be on stage with the dinosaur, whether I had their baby to return to them or not, and I had to find it online one night for me and Lily to watch the one time we were going to watch it, but they were airing endless Hey Arnold, yeah, that was just last week, and we saw this really cool episode where the gang goes to Los Vegas. Not a huge fan of Angelica, but I totally related to her in that episode dudette. If I were to go on a trip to Los Vegas, I'd wanna perform on stage too. Though I must admit, my favorite character on the series is Taffy, and with us visiting Peter and the Rugrats gang for the next month, with Christmas around the corner, seeing that Taffy and I totally hit it off on the CGI Scooner, I hope she'll be able to find some time in her schedule for us to jam, maybe even go caroling. I also wish on Fan Fiction, more people besides yourself would have us hanging out together in their Rugrats and Loud House crossover stories. So far, I've mostly seen Leni paired with Dil and it's after the Taffy era has come and gone, but seriously, a story where I and Taffy are focused on would be super awesome." Luna said.

"So your top three favorite episodes would be, Music, Reptar on Ice, and Vacation, and your favorite character is Taffy." Celrock said.

"Yes." Luna replied.

"I thought Vacation was cool, but I wish they had gone to see a comedian, not the magicians Hymlic and Bob. Though my favorite episodes are Jokes on You, because you know how much I love a practical joke, Uneasy Rider, because watching Angelica teach Chuckie how to ride a bike reminded me of when I was little, and how Lori taught me how to ride my bike, and then, I love how at the beginning of What's your Line, Angelica tried to be a, and sorry, but I must correct her language here, comedian." Luan explained.

"A comedian, I thought she said she wanted to be a camealian. Though if she wanted to be a comealian, why wasn't she changing colors?" Leni asked.

Everybody disregarded Leni's question, as nobody had an answer for her that wouldn't go over her head, as Lynn went on to answer Celrock's question.

"My favorite episodes are obviously the sports related ones. Like Baseball, Touchdown Tommy, and Wrestling Grandpa. Those particular episodes either brought back memories of my first ball game as a kid, or how I use to try to play along with the teams on television, much to mom and dad's dismay, hince, why we've had a lot of replacement televisions within my lifetime. It's especially prone to happen during Hockey season, when I often hit the puck right into the screen, my goal leaving us with a cracked up busted screen. At least those babies only got the living room covered in chocolate milk during a football game, but they got in trouble just like I did, yeah, sometimes those sports urges, are just, too hard to control, no matter how old you are." Lynn explained.

"Well my favorite episodes are ones where Tommy takes them on some imaginary adventure to save the day. My top three would have to be, Okey-dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams, The Mega Diaper Babies, and Radio Daze. That masked detective kind of reminded me a little bit of my own favorite superhero, Ace Savvy. Though sadly, I will state here and now that my least favorite episode of the series is Hand-Me-Downs. I understand that Tommy's the oldest with one younger brother, and chances are their relationship as toddler and infant brothers mirrors what Lori and Leni probably went through at that age before I and our other sisters were born, but after growing up in a house full of sisters, not to mention, hand-me-downs, I knew Angelica's story of disappearing from hand-me-downs was just a whole bunch of hewy, and I've only been able to sit through that entire episode once." Lincoln commented.

"I like the darker episodes. Angelica's Worst Nightmare and Pickles vs. Pickles being a couple of my favorites. I recall having dreams similarly to Angelica before Lana and Lola were born, only instead of being scared, I was more disappointed when they were born to find they were cute rather than ugly. I also give Angelica a lot of guts for getting her parents kicked out for making her eat broccoli, and oh yeah, I love Let there be Light, because bottom line, most of the episode, takes place in the dark. Even Under Chuckie's Bed got me roused up a bit, as having monsters under the bed sounds, totally cool to me, even if it wasn't so much to Chuckie. Yeah, any dark, intensifying episode is my cup of tea. And let's not forget I Remember Melville, where they learn about death. I swear, the spirits were watching the episode right along with me that night when it was my turn to tend to Lily. And oh yeah, I have to give Angelica credit for trying to predict the future in, Psycho Angelica, even if she's nowhere near as good at fortune telling as yours truly, I give her credit for making a fool out of herself, and Tommy's prediction of the pizza hitting her coming true, totally made my day." Lucy explained.

"Well my favorite episodes have to do with Spike the dog. I love The Dog Broomer. Heck, that totally sounds like something that might go arie in our house if mom and dad ever hired a dog groomer for Charles. And then, when Spike ran away and they tried to get all of those other pets to work out. I felt so bad for Terry the taranchula in that episode. And let's not forget when the kids tried to potty train Spike. A bit cruel, as I would never try to train an animal to go against their instincts, but yeah, with a huge love of animals, any Spike related episode is definitely my favorite." Lana said.

"Well my all-time favorite Rugrats episode is a no brainer. Beauty Contest. And I'm especially glad that Angelica won when her cousin got disqualified. I also like, And the Winner Is… and Princess Angelica. I also enjoy Piece of Cake." Lola explained.

"I fail to comprehend how a show about talking babies can be entertaining to the average child above two years of age, but since I've been put into the position of watching Lily at night, having to watch that show with her, when I could have been busy working on one of my experiments, I guess for me, the only episode I can stand is Chuckie Gets Skunked. Not so much because of the plot of the episode, but more so, because it's inspired me to take on a new experiment come next spring, when the skunks come out of hibernation. Yes, before I see to writing a nasty complaining letter to the producers of that show about how I feel about the whole concept, I must disprove the hypothesis that borcht indeed, is a better remedy for curing skunk smell over the more well-known remedy of tomato juice. And chances are Lana and Lily will be my test subjects for this experiment come next spring, thus, you've been warned."Lisa said.

"Okay, so since you're not a huge fan of the show, how about if you tell us of three of your least favorite episodes, and why you find them so disturbing." Celrock suggested.

"Well one episode that greatly disturbs me is the ending to the three-part special, Acorn Nuts and Diapied Butts, when Stu is showing off his Reptar robot prototype to that man from Euroreptarland in Paris. That man totally went along with his malfunction device like it were the best thing since sliced bread, and didn't believe Stu when he told him that Dil was his real child, not an anomotronic baby. Sure, it got them the product in Paris, but if anybody was a moron, it was that man from the theme park for not believing Stu when he told the truth. Another episode that greatly disturbs me is The Art Fair. Seriously, these people don't know art from a mess of paint splattered all over the walls. Not Charlotte, and not even the judge of an art show. Clearly these people need to have their heads examined, and with us staying here for the next month, I hope to have Charlotte partake in one of my Friday night brain wave studies. And as for a third episode that I could care less for, hmmm, that would have to be, Waiter, there's a Baby in my Soup. Just, boring and pointless, like, what was Tommy's motive in that episode anyway? And it's not like we ever saw them go to that restaurant or Stu's boss, Mr. Mucklehoney again in a later episode, so yeah, useless episode in my opinion. Sorry to sound like such a stick in the mud, though sticks can't talk, so why I'm making such a pointless analysis here is beyond me, but my opinions of such a trashy show have been stated. The rest of you here may feel our show is equal in quality to that of Rugrats, but I beg to differ. Our show is much better, and I can't wait till the day when we get our star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, something I personally don't feel that show was worthy of in my opinion, but maybe I'm just, too smart to appreciate that show for its entertaining value, and morals, not to mention, I was so much smarter than the average infant or toddler, already being able to do basic Algebra and had the Periodic Table of Elements memorized by the time I reached my first birthday, and was walking at six-months-old, that watching Dil poop and drool, when I spent enough time observing Lily as an infant, is just, too much for me to handle. At least I could experiment on Lily, Dil on-the-other-hand, I can only observe that sorry excuse for a small child. I mean, really! Pathetic!" Lisa explained, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Okay Lisa, we've heard enough of your bashing of Rugrats. It's Lily's turn, who is the main reason why we even bother to turn on the TV in the middle of the night in the first place, to explain what she likes about the show, assuming anybody can understand what she's saying." Lori said.

"Well luckily, I can understand toddlers, and I'm the one who asked the question, so take it away Lily." Celrock instructed.

"Well I love the show cuz they're little babies, just like me! And believe it or not, the characters remind me of my own brother and sisters! Tommy reminds me of Lincoln, Chuckie is well, sometimes like Lucy, Kimi can be like Lynn and Luan, Taffy is like Luna, so is Susie, Angelica is like Lori, and Dil reminds me of, me! And oh yeah, there's Phil and Lil, who remind me of Lola and Lana. My favorite episodes though are ones with Dil in them. I specially like the one where his big brother's gots to be the man of the house, reminding me of that time when Lincoln and Clyde babysat me while everybody went to visit our aunty, and Raising Dil reminds me of that time when Lincoln tried to feed me peanut butter and sour crout, and do everything with him. And oh yeah, I thought it was pretty funny when they thought diapie powder made Dil really strong. Oh, and did you know it was Dil who taught me my firstest word, poopy? Well it was, so thank you Dil, you may be far from talking to growed ups on the show, let alone even taking your first steps without Phil and Lil making you walk themselves, but you taught me to talk to the growed ups, so thank you!" Lily said.

Meanwhile, Celrock translated what Lily was saying to the rest of her siblings, to which Lisa had this to say.

"I hate to burst your bubble Lily and I know this will go right over yours and Leni's heads, but baby powder won't do anything to make an infant stronger. An earthquake, which judging from my calculations from when watching that episode, I'd say was a three or four on the rictor scale, was the cause of such misconceptions." Lisa explained.

"Oh, I just thought of another episode I like. Being so in love with video games, you can probably guess that I love that episode when the babies go to the arcade and go into the video game in their imaginations to save their babysitter Taffy." Lincoln comments.

"Yes Lincoln, I like Diapies and Dragons too, and I have to agree with Lisa, I didn't much care for either, Waiter, there's a Baby in my Soup, or The Art Fair either." Celrock added.

"Well, all of this talk about babies is making it nearly impossible for me to sit still. I'm gonna take a walk." Luan said, getting up from the orange couch and heading for the entrance of the castle.

By this time, everybody was growing restless, so they all decided to go exploring the castle, in particular, Lola, who felt like her dreams of being in a castle were finally coming true. While Luan was outside though, she found a little lost Boston terrior lying in the sun.

"Ooh look at that! A hot dog!" Luan exclaimed, as she picked up the little lost puppy dog, and carried him back to Peter's castle, where she found Lana running through the halls, and a servant t chasing after her, as she was getting muddy footprints everywhere.

"Come back here little girl!" The servant called, nearly slipping on the muddy footprints.

"What's that?" Lori asked, pointing to Luan with the puppy dog in her hands.

"I found a hot dog." Luan replied.

"Looks more like a Boston terrior to me." Lisa commented.

Overhearing this, Celrock looked up to recognize the dog in Luan's arms instantly.

"That's not just any old Boston terrior, that's Thor!" Celrock cried, running over to Luan's arms to give the dog a pat.

"Thor?" Luan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He belongs to a friend of mine, but he went missing. Oh, I'm so glad you're all right." Celrock said, giving the dog a pat, who lifted his head and licked her hand.

"What are we suppose to do?" Luan asked.

"Well, judging by how this dog looks, it appears he's quite undernourished. Anybody have any food on them to feed the dog?" Lisa asked.

"I have some dog biskits." Lana commented, running up to Luan and grabbing the dog out of her arms.

"Good, you feed him some dog biskits, and please, do us a huge favor. With Peter out of town on a trip, I'm not sure if he'd appreciate an animal running loose around his castle. Think you could keep Thor out in the royal courtyard, and take care of him until Peter gets back?" Celrock asked.

"Uh, hello, I'm in charge, remember? But yes, I agree. Lana, get this mut out of here at once!" Lori screamed.

"And whatever you do, don't let that thing slobber all over my dress!" Lola added in the same accusatory tone.

"Okay. Come along little doggy." Lana said, whistling and getting Thor to follow her out a different door into the royal courtyard, where she saw to introducing him to his new temporary home, by giving him dog biskits stored in her pants pockets, and doing obedience with him.

Meanwhile, the servants got to cleaning up the muddy mess that Lana had made on the floors of the castle, while another one went to investigate a loud crash that had recently sounded, only to discover that Lynn was playing soccer in Peter's throne room, much to the servant's dismay.

"We don't allow soccer balls in here miss. Please, come with me." The servant said, leading Lynn out of the throne room, and locking its doors with a key, before the sporty tom boy could do any further damage to the king's most important room in his entire castle.

Meanwhile, Celrock went off to another vacated room with red easy chairs in it, where Clyde was sitting, reading a magazine. Upon hearing footsteps, she slowly looked up from his magazine, relieved it wasn't Lori, but just Celrock.

"So, Celrock, you gonna hang out until those Rugrats wake up from their nap so you can apologize?" Clyde asked.

"I already told you Clyde, there's nothing to apologize for. They're Rugrats, they have short-term memories. They won't remember anything I said by the time they wake up." Celrock said.

"I wouldn't count on that, I don't usually forget too easily when somebody hurts my feelings." Clyde commented.

"Whatever." Celrock muttered, crossing her arms and looking away from Clyde for a minute.

"Come to think of it, I don't watch the show too often, but I was sleeping over with Lincoln one time when it was his night to be on Lily duty, and I saw this really good episode called My Friend Barney, where Chuckie gets this imaginary invisible friend. I thought it was really cool, as with being an only child, I could relate to him quite well, having imaginary friends when I was little too. I then later watched their Mother's Day special, and that episode left me balling my eyes out, seeing that like Chuckie, my mom's no longer around either. And yes, my favorite character is definitely Tommy's sidekick, Chuckie, but I also like Tommy, cuz well, he reminds me of my best friend Lincoln you know, and I guess for a third favorite episode, I really liked Chuckie Collects, when he tries to start a rock collection. And I also like The Smell of Success. We had to read the book it's based off of in school last year, Flowers for Algernon, and I must say, very good representation of that book." Clyde remarked.

"Well I'm glad that you like the series as much as roughly ninety percent of the Louds." Celrock said.

"So are you going to stick around and apologize or what?" Clyde asked.

"Actually before I go, I have one more question for you, and all of the Louds. Why don't we all step outside into the courtyard to get some fresh air, and I'll ask my burning question." Celrock suggested.

"Uh, I'd better stay in here. The further I stay away from Lori, the better. So what's your question?" Clyde asked.

"Well I'll get your answer first, and then, I'll go ask the Louds. Should your show ever become as big as Rugrats, and you're able to get the same type of merchandise and stuff, what's one thing you'd like to see your face on?" Celrock asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind if we were macaroni and cheese. Though I hope they make it gluton free." Clyde said.

"Now that would be very cool. Gluton free Loud House macaroni and cheese, and the running gag is, you're allergic to gluton. I love it!" Celrock commented, as she ran out to the courtyard, where everybody else was playing a game of dodge ball with the dog, while Lola was playing balarina on the opposite side of the yard.

"What do you love Celrock?" Lori asked, looking up from her phone, where she had recently texted Bobby.

"Oh just the idea of there being Loud House macaroni and cheese, but it being gluton free, and the ironic part of that whole ordeal being that, Clyde is allergic to gluton." Celrock commented.

"I see." Lori said.

"By the way, I'm going to have to leave pretty soon, but one last question for you guys. Besides having a very successful TV show, what else would you like to see down the road, if your show should spark a fanomonon down the road?" Celrock asked.

"I could care less, but maybe going to the big screen in The Loud House Movie where oh, I don't know, Bobby proposes to me would be interesting." Lori said.

"That's nothing! How about having our picture on sheets, blankets, and towels!" Leni cried.

"How about a singing Luna doll like those talking Tommy dolls dudette, where I play guitar and everybody can carry me around and jam to my tunes." Luna said.

"Oh that's nothing! How about keychains with our faces on them. There's nothing like a good chain, for your keys." Luan said, holding up a chain made up of old gold plated keys that she pulled out of her pocket.

"Ha ha, I get it." Celrock commented.

"What about going to your favorite fast food joint, and getting action figure toys of us, or even a stop watch with my picture on it." Lynn suggested.

"Great idea! And seeing that Burger King was the one to sell the Rugrats toys and watches, they'd probably be the one to do it for The Loud House too." Celrock said.

"Anything would be fine by me, but how about fruit snacks, now to come up with eleven different flavors. I'll get with Lisa on that later." Lincoln said.

"Or how about Loud House underwear, after all, why not read our favorite commics in style." Celrock suggested.

Lincoln smiled at her comment.

"I seem to recall the Rugrats are on some brand of toothpaste. That would suit me just fine, even though I'm quite alright with getting cavities myself. I live to feel pain." Lucy said.

"How about having our faces on shovels and buckets for sandbox play." Lana suggested.

"No, even better! Christmas ornaments!" Lola suggested.

"It's obvious that there's only one thing to allow our legathy to live on forever, and that's, our own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Everything else you guys have suggested here is made out of materials that will decentagrate over time, not to mention, most of our fans will outgrow when they reach a certain age." Lisa commented.

"I want us as a balloon, in that huge parade they run on eat lots of food day!" Lily cried.

"Oh, you mean a balloon in the Macy, I mean, Gracy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Sure why not." Celrock said.

"Of course, even that's a short-lived commottady, as the day our show is no longer popular, bye bye balloon." Lisa said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that for a while, but who knows, maybe that could happen come next year once you're on to your third season, who knows. Heck, you guys are already popular enough to possibly earn an award at the next Kid's Choice Awards, and I don't believe Rugrats reached that peak until they were in their fifth or sixth season, so you're already doing better than they did." Celrock commented.

"You really should still apologize to them though." Lori said.

"Yeah dudette, you should." Luna added, catching the dodge ball as it came towards her.

"I'll think about it. Oh, but before I head for home, I have a birthday coming up later on this month. Provided any of my friends out here on Fan Fiction are throwing me a party, would you like to come?" Celrock asked.

"We'd love to!" All of the Louds cried in unison, as Celrock turned and headed back inside to Peter's castle, where she made her way to the main exit.

As she saw to walking out of Peter's castle and saw to walking to the bus stop, she couldn't help but start thinking about Olaughlinhunter again, and wondering how he was doing.

Off in a dark, dusty celler in an unknown corner of the world, Olaughlinhunter and his entire family were tied up to the walls by several pieces of rope, hanging from nails, as they dangled. His parents had several cuts and bruises on their arms and legs, while his twin sister had a sock stuffed in her mouth. In fact, Olaughlinhunter was the only one who could speak at this point, as Coco Labooche and a security guard wearing raddy old clothing, stood before him, holding scewers of raw meat.

"Eeewww! Get this away from me!" Olaughlinhunter begged.

"I'll take it away from you, if you promise me you'll write some pornography stories during your one hour of computer time. Ooh how I crave to see Chuckie stick his dick up Hazel's ass, and for Hazel, to suck on Chuckie's dick. And oooh, how she so needs to get curves." The raddy looking security guard said.

"Uh, no! I do not write porn, and you can't make me." Olaughlinhunter begged.

"Then say ah, because you're going to be eating raw meat for a very long time. Unless you want to tell us where your great great grandfather has hidden the sacred gem stones that mark your family clan, getting me the money I'll need, to buy back Euroreptarland, as well as a one-way ticket to King Peter's Confederacy, where I'll destroy him and those pathetic little Rugrats. It's not like anybody wants them to come back to the television anyway, so killing all of your little friends before Christmas would not only make my holiday jolly and bright, but the world would thank me for getting rid of those good for nothing babies, and you and your pathetic family. You're not even capable of keeping the promise to release new chapters in your ongoing stories, why should you get to live anyway?" Coco said, cackling evilly.

Olaughlinhunter let out a loud scream of terror, unsure of how else to react. He still cared for Peter, the babies, and his friends back home, and if he weren't being held hostage in some basement in the darkest parts of Paris, then maybe it would be easier for him to keep his promises to his friends.

Meanwhile, Peter's private plane had landed in Paris, and with being a king, he had the mega plan that allowed him unlimited talk and texting, both, locally and internationally, so he gave Celrock a call.

"Celrock, it's me, Peter. Just wanted to let you know that my army and I have successfully landed in Paris, as with being a private plane, we could fly there in half the time it would take commercial flights to get there, and my army and I are about to begin our search for Olaughlinhunter, his family, and the kidnappers." Peter said into the phone.

"Glad you made it safe. I should tell you that your servants have everything under control at your castle with the Louds and the Rugrats gang, and Luan found Thor this afternoon." Celrock said.

"Is he all right?" Peter asked.

"Yes he's fine. He looked a little bit undernourished, so Lana is taking care of him out in your royal courtyard so he doesn't mess up your castle." Celrock replied.

"Oh thank goodness Thor is all right. If I find Olaughlinhunter, I'll be sure to let him know." Peter said.

"Thank you. And Peter, good luck." Celrock said.

"Thank you. Well, my phone is about to die, and I must alert DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, and Vinzgirl that I arrived safely before I'm completely out of juice, so I'll talk to you later, and keep you posted should I find out anything." Peter said.

"Thank you." Celrock said, as she saw to disconnecting the call, and bording the next bus that would take her back to her apartment in downtown Yucaipa, California.

And this, ends chapter 38. So, what will happen? Will Peter find Olaughlinhunter and get him and his family rescued, and put the kidnappers where they belong, which is behind bars? Will his castle of the Confederacy survive the Louds staying there throughout the 2016 holiday season, and will Celrock apologize to the Rugrats and will they forgive her? Find out, along with answers to any questions that are asked to both, the Rugrats and Loud House characters, come the next chapter, that being, chapter 39 of this story.

Author's Note: Yep that's right, the Loud House characters presented in this chapter, will be around in all chapters released through New Years of 2017, so if you have questions for both, the Rugrats and the Loud House characters, feel free to ask away, as I'm hoping to release chapter 39 sometime before Christmas, and the big Christmas chapter will be, chapter 40, and then come 2017, my goal is to get this story up to 50 chapters come Christmas of 2017. With that said, thanks for reading, and be looking for more stories and updates in ongoing stories, coming soon.


	39. Rescuing Olaughlinhunter

Author's Note: I'd like to first of all, sincerely apologize for taking so long to get this chapter posted. I meant to put it up last Thursday, but between having one of my upstairs neighbors piss me off to know end on Thursday, my wireless keyboard breaking on Friday and not getting to replace it until Saturday, then being out nearly all day shopping on Saturday and being too tired to do much post my return, followed by being sick on Sunday, heck, it took every last ounce of energy to plunk out the latest chapter of Rugrat Bloopers to honor the twentieth anniversary of the premier of the Rugrats Chanukah special, and then, while I felt better on Monday, I went and spent the day with my nephew, helping my folks decorate for Christmas, and finally, yesterday, between feeling tired and having too many distractions, plus, on Monday evening, getting involved in a phone call that lasted three hours, well, it finally brings us to today, where I'm finally sitting down and getting this posted. So yeah, life really took a toll on me, and for that, I sincerely apologize. But no matter, this chapter is finally here, and, what a great birthday present for Boris Yeltsin, as I'm posting this on December 7, 2016, which is his birthday, so, Happy Birthday Boris Yeltsin! With that said, let's move on to the next chapter, and, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 39, Rescuing Olaughlinhunter

Location: Paris, France

Peter, along with his Confederate army, and several Disney characters, including Hercules, Mulan, Elsa, and Stitch, searched all over Paris, until they came to a dingy looking building on the outskirts of the city. Peter turned to his army and the Disney characters, Erebus ready to attack if he needed it.

"Everyone, stay close to me. This is the last place we've looked. Judging by how run down it looks, with its very dusty windows, I have a feeling we've reached the dark lare of our arce enemy, miss Coco Labooche. Please, stay close and follow me." Peter commanded, as he took the lead, and walked up to a large, brown wooden door that looked about ready to fall off of its hinges, as the hinges were very rusted.

Sure enough, when Peter touched the doorknob, it came off in his hand.

"Dang it." Peter muttered, holding the doorknob.

Realizing there was no way to open the door, using Erebus, Peter cut away at the rusty hinges, until the door nearly fell on top of him. Two of his soldiers grabbed the door and tossed it out of the way, making a path for everybody to enter the building. No sooner was Peter over the threshold, when two men dressed in black clokes, came out from behind some stacks of old boxes, and started shooting him with guns. Remembering his training from when he fought for the Confederacy's independence, he dodged every attack, his other men, firing back at the security guards. Also amongst the Disney characters were Zira from The Lion King II, and Sheer Kahn from The Jungle Book, animated version. They charged up to the front of the line, and using their teeth and claws, they tore these men's clokes to shreds, and Hercules pinned them down to the ground, while two of Peter's soldiers cut off their heads.

While another soldier disposed of the dead bodies and disembodied heads, Peter and the rest of the crew made their way through the building. They looked everywhere on the first floor, which it's obvious this was some old warehouse where products were stored for shipment to various stores around Paris, but not a soul could be found. They were about to give up, when Stitch found a door.

"Look, a door." Stitch called to the rest of the crew.

Peter walked up to Stitch and opened the door, to see that it led down a very rickety old staircase, that looked to be in very poor shape, with splinters of wood coming off everywhere, and a couple of steps looking about ready to collapse beneath the person's foot.

"Be careful everyone, these stairs look dangerous." Peter said, as he led his army and the Disney characters down the stairs.

Once at the bottom, they could make out several chains raddling, and an all-too familiar female voice.

"You can raddle those chains all you want, but you'll never be set free. You're gonna remain trapped and starve, until you tell me where those diamonds are." Coco snapped to her captives that she was holding prisoner, which included Olaughlinhunter, his twin sister, Olaughlinamber, his older brother, Olaughlingage, and their parents.

"Our diamonds were destroyed years ago." Olaughlinhunter's father said again for the bazillionth time, his wife nodding her head in agreement, as her jaw was badly injured by one of Coco's security guards when she wouldn't stop crying a few nights ago.

It hurt so much, that it was most likely broken, as she could barely open her mouth.

"You're lying. Tell me where the diamonds are, or prepare to die." Coco snapped, holding up a gun that was pointed towards Olaughlinhunter's father.

Just then, Peter stopped in front of Coco, blocking her path.

"You hold it right there Madam Labooche." Peter commanded.

Coco snarraled evilly at the king, unimpressed to see him at the moment.

"What are you doing here? I thought you disappeared back to wherever you came from, after your little blond tiny half pint friend of yours, tripped on my wedding dress and exposed my underwear to all of Paris and Notre Dame church." Coco said.

"Hey! Don't you call Angelica a blond half pint." Olaughlinhunter screamed from his chains he was tied up to in the back corner.

Coco turned in Olaughlinhunter's direction.

"I'll call her whatever I want little one, and you'd better be quiet if you don't want to be drinking your blood for dinner." Coco commanded.

Olaughlinhunter gulped, upon noticing goosebumps on his arms, where his green sweater was torn. One sleeve was completely missing, while the other one was dangling by a loose thread, leaving his arms completely exposed, covered in bruises. His trousers were ripped too, but looked to be savable once he was freed from this horrible place.

"_Really wish I had some broccoli cookies on me at the moment. Coco could surely use some right now._" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, trying not to speak again, as he watched by what dim light illuminated the place, Peter and his army of soldiers and Disney characters, take on Coco and several other guards who were waiting in various corners, waiting to attack at her command.

By this time, several of them had quietly come up behind several of Peter's men, and chained them to the ground with medal shackles. Peter glanced around and saw his men were unable to move, but that none of the Disney characters had been attacked yet.

"Okay, anybody who's not chained to the floor, take down these guards, while I restrain Coco." Peter commanded, as all of the Disney characters got into position, and used various weapons, Elsa's ice powers in her case, to take down the guards.

It was an all out battle, as the men were shot down, one by one, either being killed off, or severely injured, as Hercules and Mulan fought them, old fashion army style with swords, and Elsa hit them hard in the head with blasts of ice. A few of the men were knocked unconscious, with their heads cracked open, while others were completely destroyed, leaving Stitch to take the bodies outside, and bury them in the ground. As for the severely wounded men, Melody and Ariel, who had popped out of portals at this point, saw to taking them off to the local hospital, with the help of Hank from Finding Dory, driving an idling delivery truck that was left unattended at the side of a nearby road. Before they all knew it, Coco was the only evil one left, and Peter was about to take her down, only he found he couldn't move, because now he was chained, both, his arms and legs to the ground with metal shackles.

"Let me go!" Peter commanded.

"Never!" Coco barked, stuffing a nasty tasting sock in Peter's mouth.

The poor king gagged for air, feeling about ready to throw up, but he managed to hold his composure, as Zira came up from behind Coco, and digging her claws on her front paws into Coco's shoulders, she tackled her to the ground, growling angrily in the woman's ear.

Sheer Kahn pinned her down, glaring evily in the woman's face, as Coco trimbled with fear.

"Somebody get these lions and tigers off me!" Coco cried.

"We will never, let you go." Sheer Kahn bellowed angrily.

"The, t't't't'tiger, t't't't'talked." Coco said, a bit confused and freaked out.

"Of course I spoke, what are you, an idiot?" Sheer Kahn asked.

Coco was speechless at this time, never dealing with the anamorphic Disney characters before, unsure of how to react. Using this opportunity, Zira pounced on Sheer Kahn, knocking him to the ground, while jumping on top of Coco, not allowing her to move.

"I haven't been this angry since Simba banished me and my family to the outlands outside of Pride Rock. How could you do this not only to Peter, but to some good friends of his?" Zira asked.

"I'll do whatever I want to the people who cost me my job at Euroreptarland. I need those diamonds, so I can buy back the theme park, and finally, put Mister Yammaguchi in his final resting place for good." Coco said.

"Not while I'm here." Zira snarraled, giving Coco an evil glare.

"And how dare you trap several of Peter's friends." Sheer Kahn said.

"I'll do whatever it takes, and if I must kill all of you, then I will." Coco said.

While all of this was going on, Peter continued to struggle to get out of his trap without much success. Another hour later, the soldiers had returned, along with Mulan, as everybody else decided to stay at the hospital and make sure the hinchmen did get checked out, those who were mostly critically injured, but still alive anyway, and quietly, a soldier snuck up behind Peter, and using his sword, he cut him free from his shackles.

"While Sheer Kahn and Zira have Coco distracted, go free Olaughlinhunter and his family, and see to getting them to a hospital. Hank is outside with the delivery truck." The soldier whispered into Peter's ear.

He slowly nodded his head, as he went up to Olaughlinhunter and each member of his family, cutting them free from their prisons with Erebus.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Olaughlinamber cried, nearly choking the poor king to death, as she embraced him to give him a hug.

Peter put a finger up to his lips and shushed her, not wanting them to get caught, as he saw to sneaking them upstairs. It took a few extra minutes, as Olaughlinhunter's parents had to be carried up on stretchers, due to his father's leg being badly broken, and his mother's ankle being badly sprained, and her back out of whack. Luckily, Olaughlinhunter and his brother and sister were able to walk up on their own, even if it hurt to move because of the wounds, it was nothing so serious that they couldn't be patched up at the hospital. Meanwhile, Zira and Sheer Kahn had themselves quite the battle, as they bit and clawed Coco quite badly. By the end, her clothes were torn and she had just as many bruises all over her arms and legs as Olaughlinhunter and his siblings had, just as two of Peter's soldiers came down with handcuffs.

"Okay Zira, you can lay off now." One of the soldiers said, handcuffing Coco to him.

Zira and Sheer Kahn escaped, while Peter saw to taking Olaughlinhunter and his family to the hospital to be checked out, and his soldiers saw to loading Coco into the back of his private jet, not allowing her to move, as she was being transported out of Paris, to the Confederacy's jail back in Richmond, Virginia, capital of the Confederacy. Sometime later, Olaughlinhunter and his siblings would be bording the same plane, but lucky for them, Coco was knocked out with some powerful tranquilizer drugs, being stationed at the very back of the plane with two soldiers watching over her, keeping her out of harm's way.

At the hospital, Olaughlinhunter and his siblings wounds were treated, covering their arms and legs in several bandages. As Olaughlinhunter sat there and watched the doctors patch him up with several bandages, covering him in antibiotic ointment, he kept thinking about that time when Tommy got his first cut at the park, and his explanation to Phil and Lil when they wanted to get booboos too so they could wear Reptar bandages, or stickies as they called them.

"You guys, it's no fun to get cutted. First, it hurts, then you get sprayed with stingy stuff, and it hurts more, and then…" Olaughlinhunter heard Tommy's voice say in his head.

And boy did he know how that felt.

"_And when your entire body gets covered in the stingy stuff, boy does it really hurt._" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as the doctors saw to patching up the last of his wounds.

But he recalled how calm Tommy stayed as Didi patched up his first cut, and how he didn't even cry after getting his second one, once he learned from Chuckie that cuts heal up, unlike what Angelica had told him, making him think that all of his stuffing would come out, and Olaughlinhunter was very thankful that while he lost a lot of stuffing from his favorite green sweater, that wasn't the case where he was concerned, as had what Angelica told Tommy after getting his first cut had been true, he'd most likely be pretty much, a goner at this point, with no stuffing what so ever, left inside of him at this moment. In two other rooms adjacent to where Olaughlinhunter was being patched up, his twin sister and older brother were also being patched up as well, while their parents were down in x-ray, getting checked out. Sadly, they had several broken bones, their father having a broken leg while yes, their mother's jaw was broken, and both parents were taken down to surgery, to have their bones reset in place and casts placed on their bodies. A doctor came out and spoke with Peter, explaining the bad news about Mr. and Mrs. Olaughlin.

"Peter, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir." Peter replied.

Luckily, despite having a very heavy French accent, this doctor could speak English very fluently, and was one of the few in the entire hospital that could.

"Well, while it looks like the three younger ones mostly had their wounds patched up with bandages, their parents weren't so lucky. They have some major fractures, and are going to have to undergo surgery, and stay overnight." The doctor explained.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Peter asked.

"I recently spoke with Mr. Olaughlin, and he told me to please send his children back with you, as soon as they're released, which should be in another hour or so. Take them back to your castle, and as soon as he and his wife are able to be released, we'll see to sending them home." The doctor said.

"Okay, I'll be happy to do this. Thank you so much." Peter said with a smile, as he returned to a nearby waiting room to wait for Olaughlinhunter, Olaughlinamber, and Olaughlingage, to be patched up and released.

Turns out he only had to wait half an hour for them to come out into the waiting room, as along with getting patched up, as a result of looking undernourished, one of the nurses went and got them some sandwiches from the cafeteria, so they had something to eat. She let Peter know that they had held down their food with no issues, and that they were able to be released to go home. Each of the siblings were thankful for this, and they all enjoyed their sandwiches, Olaughlingage having a turkey and swiss cheese grinder, Olaughlinamber had an Italian grinder, while Olaughlinhunter had his favorite, a meatball sub. And on the way out of the hospital, they stopped by a vending machine, where Olaughlinhunter, using some money that Peter loaned him, treated himself to a Reptar bar out of the machine.

He so wished he could have also gotten some to take out of the vending machine to take back to his friends, but Peter was only allowing each sibling one treat each, as it was nearly nighttime at this point, and they needed to see to heading home to his castle. Olaughlinhunter didn't argue with the man who had saved his life, at least he got a Reptar bar over not having much food at all, which had been the case for him and his siblings over the last couple of weeks they had been captured. Soon, everybody had borded Peter's private plane, and Stitch presented Olaughlingage with a plush Twilight toy from My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. His eyes lit up at the sight of the toy, as he snuggled with it close, and had himself a nap on the long flight back to Peter's castle. Ariel and Melody, presented Olaughlinhunter and his sister with matching Reptar dolls. And just like in the case with Phil and Lil, Olaughlinamber got the purple one, while Olaughlinhunter got a green one.

"Thank you everyone." The siblings said in unison, as they all snuggled up with their special prizes, and closed their eyes.

"You're welcome. Thank the Gods the Euroreptarland gift shop was open late, as well as a toy store around the corner, where Stitch picked up Twilight." Melody said.

"And how did you know I liked Twilight?" Olaughlingage asked.

"Just a lucky guess." Stitch replied, as he, too, closed his eyes and everybody had themselves a well deserved nap on the flight back.

Meanwhile, at Peter's castle, much to everybody's surprise, it was still in one piece, considering the Loud children and Clyde Mcbride had been invading it for over a week now, along with Taffy and the Rugrats, or as she calls them, the minis. No the toddlers and Taffy didn't stay overnight, but they'd come over every day, and hang out with the Louds, and Thor, who they were keeping safe until Olaughlinhunter returned. Tommy had even found a box of some Christmas decorations, and showed it to Lori Loud, who wasn't sure if they should be playing with the ornaments, especially since General Frollo told them that Peter seldom decorated the castle until at least one week to two days before Christmas, but all of the Louds, in particular, Lincoln, thought it might be a nice gesture to surprise him with his castle, all beautifully decorated for Christmas.

They all got to work putting up a Christmas tree, decorating every room with garlin, strings of popcorn, which they had to string up high so Thor wouldn't try to eat them, and then there was the arguing over too much tensil, versus too many lights on the Christmas tree, started by Lola and Lana, and the argument of Lola wanting to put up pink garlin, while Lana wanted the garlin to be green and silver.

"No! It's gotta be pink!" Lola argued.

"No, green and silver!" Lana argued.

"Pink!" Lola argued.

"Green and silver!" Lana argued.

Phil and Lil, who were putting some shiny balls on to the Christmas tree overheard Lana and Lola arguing, and exchanged glances at a point.

"You know Phillip, Lola and Lana Loud act just like us." Lil commented.

"Do not Lillian." Phil argued.

"Do too Phillip." Lil argued back.

"Do not." Phil argued back, throwing the ornament he had in his hand at his sister's head.

Unfortunately, she missed it, and it fell to the ground, splintering into several pieces. Lori oversaw this, having to get Phil and Lil away from the tree, while a servant saw to vacuuming up the damaged ornament before somebody hurt themselves on it, or worse, Thor got splinters of glass inside his mouth, seeing that the Louds were starting to get lazy about keeping him out in the royal courtyard, especially since they had some colder weather set in.

Two days after Olaughlinhunter had been rescued, and Peter and crew were seeing to flying home, he contacted Celrock, Vinzgirl, TCKing12, Sovietlollipop, and Dbug27, and asked all of them to come to his castle the following night, for a big feast. He also asked for them to invite the families of the Rugrats, and he also asked, that they be ready to surprise him once they landed. Everybody agreed to this plan, and Celrock made arrangements with Lori Loud in terms of when to arrive earlier that afternoon, to help them get set up for the party. Lori was a bit annoyed that she kept getting calls from the authors, as they'd always come in right when she was in the middle of texting Bobby, but she didn't argue, since she, along with her nine sisters and only brother and his best friend, were getting treated like royalty.

Finally, the day came for Peter to return from his trip. Lincoln awoke early that morning in the bed they had made up especially for him with Ace Savvy sheets and a comforter, stretched, and looked out the window, where a beautiful sunny day was upon them. He looked out the window and smiled.

"So readers, you're probably wondering what's going on here. Well, we never thought staying at Peter's castle would be such a delight. First, each of us are getting everything we ever dreamed of, like look at this, Ace Savvy sheets and a comforter! Mom and dad never got these for me when I was little, because money has always been tight in the Loud House, so, what a dream come true! But an even bigger dream has come true for my ten sisters this week. Yep, thanks to there being plenty of rooms in the castle, for the first time ever, each of my sisters, has their very own room! I must say, while there's the occasional explosion coming from Lisa's room, crying from Lily's, which, she sleeps in the room usually reserved for the Rugrats when they stay over, but they don't seem to mind, as there are plenty of toys to play with, and of course, if you go by Lori's room late into the night, you can hear her texting Bobby, and then of course, you know when Luna's awake, as she'll often be in her room, practicing her guitar, but that's not all. Each of us gets our favorite foods, specially prepared for us, and then there's rooms in this castle, perfectly suited for everyone. A private weight room for Lynn, a ball room for Lola, the courtyard for Lana, and the music room for Luna, with the perfect accoostics to make her music sound just right. And of course, she shares it with Luan, who finds it the perfect place to work on her comedy. Of course, I bet you can't guess what my favorite thing is so far. Yep that's right, the royal library, offering every Ace Savvy comic ever written! Though since when Taffy and her toddler charges are over here playing with Lily, she and Luna will often sit in the library to work on song lyrics for some new Christmas carols they're writing to sing at an upcoming Christmas concert with Taffy's band, where Luna will be guest performing with her, and you know me, gotta read my comics in my underwear, so most days, I've been taking to my room, not wishing to expose such habits to our guests, even if most of them are around Lily's age, and could care less how I was dressed. And then of course, Susie and Angelica are having loads of fun when they come here too, as Angelica and Lola are seen having tea parties together, while Susie ends up being a ghinny pig for Luan's comedy act, and joining in singing with Luna and Taffy when they have jam sessions. So far, operation vacation at Peter's castle, has been a relatively good success, despite the few quarrels we've had over decorating for Christmas, being reminded to not play sports in restricted areas, and Thor getting inside, making a couple of the servants sneeze because they're allergic to dog hair. It also got interesting one day, when Leni tried to drive the castle's vacuum cleaner, with Thor pulling it." Lincoln explained.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to vacuum, in a one dog open sleigh." Leni sang, only making a bigger mess with the vacuum, because she turned it from suck to blow, not only getting dog hair everywhere, but Thor pulling it, only made the situation worse.

"Two servants were out for a day drugged up on Bennadryl, while Leni was banned from the cleaning closet, placed in a room to make us Christmas stockings, since we forgot to bring ours from home, and Thor is now tied up outside in the courtyard, being played with by Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, and Zack when they're over here playing with Lily." Lincoln continued to narrate, as he sat down in a beanbag chair in the corner of his spacious room with one of the new Ace Savvy comics in his hands, about to read.

Before he could get started though, a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln called.

The door opened to reveal Luna, carrying a fake foot covered in green tensil.

"Here you go Lincoln, thought you might like to decorate your room with some mithel toe." Luan joked, tossing the covered fake foot in Lincoln's direction.

"Uh, no thanks." Lincoln replied, tossing the fake foot back at his sister.

"No, really, we need your help decorating. Lori just got a call from Peter. He's returning from his trip today, and this castle has to be ready when he gets back at dinner time, along with the guests that are coming later this afternoon. I guess it's a pot luck dinner. Though I've never eaten luck cooked in a pot. I wonder what it tastes like. Get it? Pot, luck?" Luan said.

Lincoln rolled his eyes at her, as he vanished into his closet to start getting dressed. At that moment, Lori walked by as Luan closed the door and turned towards her.

"Did you tell Lincoln to get ready?" Lori asked.

"I sure did, he was about to get all clothed, in his closet!" Luan said, trying to make another ridiculous pun, much to her older sister's annoyance.

"Uh, okay. Anyway, Bobby has to be at Radioshack in an hour to continue his job this Christmas season, so I need to call him to make sure he's awake for work, since he's opening the store at our local mall. Excuse me." Lori said, slipping off to her room to call Bobby, while Luan snuck off to one of the many bathrooms, to have herself a shower.

Before everyone knew it, all of the Louds and Clyde were dressed and ready to begin decorating the castle. Well, all except Lincoln, who still needed to brush his teeth. Not wishing to keep Clyde waiting, he came in on his walki-talki.

"Prince Mcbride, this is Prince Loud." Lincoln called into his walki-talki.

"Prince Loud?" Clyde replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It's me, Lincoln. Now, just tell my sisters that I need to brush my teeth, and soon, I'll be downstairs, where operation, prepare for Peter's return while I think of a shorter name for this operation, can go into action." Lincoln said into his walki-talki.

"You got it prince Loud. Though, if queen Lori comes around, I'm not making too many promises." Clyde replied.

"Affirmative. Over and out." Lincoln replied, heading into the now vacated royal bathroom to brush his teeth.

Soon, everybody was downstairs in the royal living room, where Lori gave them all jobs to do to decorate the place. She was in charge of watching her phone to see when people were arriving, as everybody was to send her a text when they got there, and she made sure that the Pickles, Finsters, Wehrenbergs, DeVilles, and Barrows, along with the authors all had her phone number. Leni was in charge of rotating couch pillows and making the beds, Luan secured spots for everybody to hide once Peter arrived for them to all jump out from behind and surprise him and his special guests, Luna was in charge of providing the music, both, live music, and getting the stereo ready to play recorded holiday tunes during dinner, Lynn was in charge of keeping Thor entertained with a vigorous game of fetch in the courtyard, keeping him out of the way, while Lucy, Lana and Lola were in charge of setting the table, and Lincoln and Clyde were in charge of dusting and polishing the silver.

"Why do we have to do all of these jobs Lori? Peter has servants to do all of this for him." Lincoln commented.

"Because Lincoln, this is our way of saying thank you, for letting us stay here while we're on our holiday break from shooting our show, that's why. Now get busy!" Lori commanded.

Lincoln let out a reluctant sigh, as he got to work with polishing silver, while Clyde dusted, much to the poor boy's dismay, as this only caused his allergies to act up. Realizing this, they eventually, switched jobs, until Clyde kept daydreaming, swearing he saw Lori's reflection in several pieces of silver, causing him to pass out to the floor. Luckily, Lily was starting to grow bored, so while Lincoln took care of all of the jobs himself, he sent Clyde off to entertain Lily until the Rugrats arrived, once he was revived, and before the Louds knew it, all of their chores were done.

Later that afternoon, after Lily's nap, all of the authors, the Rugrats, and their families arrived, waiting eagerly for Peter to return home from his big trip. While curled up on the wrap around orange couch in the living room, Celrock approached the toddlers, looking very sorry.

"Uh, you guys, while we're waiting, I have something I'd like to say. I'm very sorry about hurting your feelings the other day. I want you all to know, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack, Kimi and Dil, that you'll all be number one to me, but please do understand, that I would really like to see The Loud House, make it big like your show did way back in the day. However, no matter what becomes of The Loud House after three seasons, you guys will always be number one to me, no matter what. So, forgive me?" Celrock asked.

"We forgive Celrock, right guys?" Kimi asked her fellow friends.

"Yeah I guess so, if you're really sorry." Chuckie replied.

"Come on Chuckie, she didn't mean to hurt our feelings." Kimi encouraged.

"Oh all right, I'll forgive her." Chuckie said.

"Me too!" Tommy cried.

"Me thirty!" Dil added.

"Me green!" Phil said, much to his sister's dismay, as she rolled her eyes at her twin, as they all circled around Celrock, and gave her a group hug.

Unlike Angelica, who couldn't stand the babies group hugs, Celrock didn't mind them one bit, and was happy to see that they forgave her.

"Now that we're all friends again, I have a question. Have any of you, minus Susie and Angelica, seeing they left the room to go play with Lola and Lana, or participate in one of Lisa's experiments, not sure which at the moment, so this question is only for you guys, but have any of you ever heard of a show called, Dinotrucks?" Celrock asked.

All of the toddlers shook their heads no, except for Tommy and Jesse, who shook their heads yes.

"I love Dinotrucks! It's my favoritest show ever!" Jesse cried.

He then turned to Tommy.

"You wanna tell our friends about it?" Jesse asked Tommy.

"Well I only saw that one episode when I slept over at your house, but I guess I can tell them about it." Tommy replied.

"Okay Tommy what's Dinotrucks?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, you know our most favoritest toy, the Reptar wagon? Well, Dinotrucks is made up of well, kind of like, Reptar wagons. They're part dinosaur part truck. Like there's Garbi, who's part dinosaur part Hubert, and he eats rocks, while there's Ty, he's the main character. He looks, kind of like Reptar, but he's a truck too. And then, there's these really small guys, they're called reptools. They're kind of like, part Reptar's baby, part stewdriver, and they help the part dinosaurs and part trucks with different things." Tommy explained.

"Do the part dinosaurs and trucks wear diapies to carry the reptools in?" Phil asked.

"No Phil, they can move themselves, though they gotta be careful around Garbie. Ty's reptool, Revvet, gotted eaten by him, making him think he was a rock, and they had to rescue him. And then, there's the evil dinotruck, D-Struct. He's kind of like, well, Angelica is to us, or Robosnails is to Reptar. He's not very nice, and in the episodes of the show, the dinotrucks are having to fight D-struct, and keep their land safe." Tommy explained.

"That sounds neat!" Phil commented.

"Yeah but how come we've never heardid of this show before, or watched it at each other's houses?" Zack asked.

"Cuz it's only on Netflix. But if I recall, we're able to watch Netflix here at Peter's castle, and at my house, Zack's partment, and Tommy's place. Nextest time we all play together, we can plan to watch it." Jesse suggested.

"I got an idea, why don't we watch it right now." Tommy suggested, but before they could get one of the Loud siblings or authors to help them fire it up on Peter's royal smart television, a loud explosion went off from an upper level.

Curious, everybody went up to where Lisa's room was located, to smell something burning. Hearing footsteps, Lisa got a fire exstinglisher out of the corner, and stopped the fire from spreading any further.

"Can we get out of here?" Susie cried from behind the door.

"Yeah! You nearly burned off Cynthia's hair!" Angelica cried.

"Now girls, I do apologize, but I did warn you both, this experiment to switch your brains, making Angelica the perfect one, and Susie the evil one for a change, was not promised to work, and clearly, it failed, as pointing my ray gun at your heads only caused a fire to start." Lisa said, opening the door to see everybody staring at her.

"Is everything okay up here?" Celrock asked.

"Not to worry miss Celrock mam, I was just, experimenting on Susie and Angelica here, hoping to do a brain switch, but sadly, my experiment failed to work. Too bad, as I was looking forward to making Angelica perfect, with the perfect singing voice, while we got to hear Susie sing off key for a while, as a change in taste, but looks like I'm not having the best day where experiments are concerned. Though while Peter's castle offers impressive luxturies, chemicals to mix together for experiments, lacks greatly." Lisa concluded.

"You know you're not suppose to be using your siblings for your experiments, and now, you're using other people's children for experiments? Please don't! I'll time out your chemicals if you do this again." Lori said.

"And if you hurt my daughter, you'll have to answer to my lawyer." Charlotte said.

"And since when do you care about your daughter. You leave her in the care of her aunt and uncle more so than taking care of her yourself." Lisa argued.

"Now you listen to me young lady…" Charlotte argued, before Lori cut them off.

"Enough!" Lori cried.

"And being a doctor, I don't like to sound like the bad guy here, but doing experiments on humans can have serious consiquences." Lucy Carmichael warned.

"I do understand the chances of failures with my lab rats doctor Carmichael, and I'll be sure to keep this in mind." Lisa said.

Just then, Frollo called from downstairs.

"More guests are arriving." Frollo called.

"Thank you." All of the Loud sisters called down in unison.

Everybody headed back downstairs, where the rest of the authors that Peter had invited to this event, along with Taffy, had all shown up. All of the parents and grandparents, along with the Loud kids and siblings, sat down on the wrap around orange couch, and decided to pass the time with one another, by asking one another questions while they waited for Peter to return home from his trip, with his big surprise, though the authors all knew who he was bringing with them.

"While we wait for Peter to return, who has questions for us? Why don't we all go around the room, and ask questions about us or our friends, the Rugrats that you're dying to know about." Lincoln suggested.

"Great idea!" Celrock cried.

"I'll go first, as I have two questions I'd like to ask." Vinzgirl volunteered.

"Okay Vinzgirl, shoot." Lincoln said.

"Okay, both of my questions are for everyone. First question, what was your favorite Christmas present?" Vinzgirl asked.

"Well, Minka and I don't celebrate Christmas, we celebrate Chanukah, even when we lived in the Old Country. But anyway, I'd have to say my favorite Chanukah present was on the eighth day of our fifth Chanukah together as a couple. Minka gave me the best present ever. I proposed to her, and she said, yes." Boris replied.

"And my favorite Chanukah present was when Boris proposed to me." Minka replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas present dates back to when I was a little boy. My brother Sparky made me the best darn toy train you could have asked for. Fifteen wooden cars, going clickety clack around a wooden track. It was the most beautiful thing, I had ever seen." Lou said.

"Oh Lou. Reminds me of when I was a little girl. I was five, and we were snowed in at the cabin where we were staying for Christmas, with no power. All we had was some paper, crayons, and scissors. My sister made me some paper doll angels, and we had the best time ever." Lulu said.

"I think the best Christmas present I ever got, was winning my first daytime Emmy Award for the Dummi Bears. Though the award went to Paul Gaspy, my boss and the creator of the show, I got to accompany him to the ceremony. While I sadly, missed Susie's first Christmas as a tiny baby, I was so pleased to receive that award, as it was being given for one of the episodes I wrote, and my kids did get to see me on TV, so it wasn't a total loss." Randy replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas present was the toy doctor kit I got at age three from my mother. That's what inspired me to want to grow up and be a doctor someday." Lucy Carmichael replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas present was the toy cash register I received from my parents at age two. Got me interested in learning my numbers, and eventually, becoming an investment banker as an adult." Drew replied.

"Well my favorite present was a coloring book and crayons I received at age four. It was the last present my grandmother got for me before she passed away." Charlotte said.

"As a little girl, my mother would get me snowglobes every Christmas. I had a huge collection of them lining one of the walls of my bedroom for the longest time. They were so beautiful! My favorite one had angels inside, and when you shook it, sparkly glitter came down, and I swear the angels flew out of the globe for a minute. It was my good luck charm, all throughout middle school and high school." Kira said.

Chas let out a reluctant sigh, as he tried to think of one good Christmas present he ever got.

"Well, this is a tough one for me, as Christmas was sadly, never anything special in my house growing up. I guess the best gift I ever received was when I was about eight-years-old. Got my first pair of rubber gloves, and from that day forward, I was able to help my mother in the garden and help her clean the house, which was a big help, seeing I had already developed some pretty serious allergies to mold at this time." Chas replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas gift was some pots and pans my mother gave me when I first moved out on my own." Howard replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas present has to be getting to see my first wrestling match at age sixteen. Went with Lolana, and it was a hoot!" Betty replied.

"My favorite Christmas present I got at around age ten, when my father gave me a tool set. After that, I got to help him with odd jobs around his repair business, and it was doing these jobs that helped me develop an interest in inventing, being curious about how things worked." Stu replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas gift would have to be an old rag doll my mother made me when I was three. I use to play with her for hours! It's probably in their attic, somewhere." Didi replied.

"Oh that's nothing. Try your first tea set at age six. Got it from my aunt Cyndi." Laura Barrow replied.

"I had a lot of great Christmas presents growing up, but my favorite one was getting my first tennis ball and racket at age seven. I wanted to play tennis so badly, and Santa Clause brought it to me. I was the happiest little boy alive." Dana replied.

"Mine would also have to be the Christmas I was seven-years-old. Only for me, it was a dollhouse I really wanted. I not only got the dollhouse, but I got furniture for every room. It was great! I played with it all day and all through my Christmas break, and to this day, I still have that dollhouse, packed away in storage." Celeste replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas gift was getting my second cell phone. Got it the same year our great Aunt T came to visit us for Kwanzaa the following day." Alisa replied.

"Well my favorite gift was given to me by Bratanica. She saved up all of her money to make me a guitar strap the first Christmas post putting together my band." Taffy replied.

"Well my favorite gift was getting a soccer ball autographed by my favorite soccer player. And that, too, was given to me by Santa Clause the year Aunt T came to visit." Buster replied.

"My favorite gift, also given to me that same Christmas from Santa, was my own, do it at home chemistry set. I still haven't perfected my cure for a hiccup, Aunt T sort of interrupted that experiment the following day, when we had Kwanzaa to celebrate." Edwin replied.

"Well my favorite gift was given to me by Tommy and friends the first Christmas we knew each other. They made me a book of drawings, made by each of them. It was the best present anybody ever gave me." Susie replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas gift was getting the Cynthia beach house with hot tub, entertainment center, and attached garage, even if there was a lump of coal inside the garage, it was still a great present." Angelica said.

"Well my favoritest present was WaWa. My daddy tells me my firstest mommy made it for me for my firstest Christmas." Chuckie said.

"Hmmm, I don't recall him telling you that when you guys went to Paris, just, that your mommy made it for you." Celrock commented.

"No, he didn't. He tolded me when tucking me into bed after we gotted back from Christmas Land. At first, I thought the new snowsuit I got from Santa at Christmas Land would be my favoritest Christmas present, until daddy toldid me that, and thus, WaWa is now my favoritest." Chuckie replied.

"Well mine is my soprano glockinspiel! I gotted it at Christmas Land!" Kimi cried.

"Uh, that's actually a xylophone Kimi." Zack corrected.

"Well my favoritest gift was getting my first Reptar doll lastest year from my uncle Sam." Jesse replied.

"And mine is getting my firstest Sherry Berry DVD from my aunty Celeste." Zack replied.

"Well mine is definitely my Reptar space helmet I gotted from Lil, but even better, I liked that Angelica gave me back my Reptar doll I traded in to get Lil's box of crayons for Christmas that year." Phil replied.

"And mine was getting crayons from Phil, but even betterer, getting my coloring book back from Angelica that I had traded in to get Phil his Reptar space helmet." Lil replied.

Angelica glanced over at Phil and Lil with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I love the camera I gotted from Christmas Land, but my bestest Christmas present, was seeing Dilly so happy at his firstest Christmas." Tommy replied.

"And my bestest Christmas present was getting a new raddle from Santa the day after we went to Christmas Land." Dil replied.

"I guess it's our turn now. Well, last year, Bobby gave me a promise ring. Best Christmas present ever." Lori replied.

"Hmmm, my favorite was getting my first sewing kit at age twelve." Leni replied.

"My favorite Christmas present was getting my first guitar, also at age twelve. The best part was that all of my siblings painted it, to make it extra special." Luna replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas gift was getting my very first joke book. Got it at age six, and it's thanks to that book, I learned how to read!" Luan replied.

"My favorite gift dates back to when I was age three, and I got an orange fome basketball and a hoop to put on the side of the bathtub on the wall. Finally! I could play basketball, and take a bath, all at the same time!" Lynn replied.

"My favorite gift, was receiving Bunbun. Yes, I got it my very first Christmas, from my five older sisters. Back in the days when there was still enough money to go around for them to receive an allowance. Lori bought it with her's, Leni wrapped it, Luna made up a special song as Luan and Lynn presented me with the gift, and well, I opened it, and the rest, is history. Now you may be wondering, how do I remember all of this, if I wasn't even a year old yet? Well let's just say, that Lori and Leni tell me the story of Bunbun's origins, often around the holidays." Lincoln replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas present was getting some Ace Savvy trading cards from Lincoln last year, but not so much because they were from him. While in storage, they sat next to some soaps and shampoos that were a gift for Lori, and to this day, the box they came in, still smells like Lori's gift. And to this day, I still have the wrapping paper and box, ah, the smell of Lori." Clyde said dreamily, as Lori just glared at him, rolling her eyes.

"When I was too little to light my room with real candles, my parents got me some electronic ones, that have an erie look to them, covered in skeleton heads on the outside. I love lighting my room with the candles, making the place look spooky." Lucy Loud replied.

"Well my favorite Christmas present would have to be a bucket and shovel set I received for outdoor play back at age three." Lana replied.

"And mine was my first ever tea set, also received at age three." Lola replied.

"Well while I find Christmas to be the season of giving, I will say I quite enjoyed receiving my first ever Encyclopedia back at the age of two." Lisa replied.

"And my favoritest gift was a pink blankie that my big sister Leni made for me my firstest Christmas." Lily replied.

"Wow! Those are indeed, some amazing Christmas gifts! Glad you liked them! Now, my second question for everyone, what is your favorite movie?" Vinzgirl asked.

"Don't really have one. Minka and I aren't big movie dwellers." Boris replied.

"Same here." Minka replied.

"Well mine is Lotally Space Viction." Lou replied.

"Mine is The Wizard of Oz." Lulu replied.

"Mine is the first Star Wars movie." Randy replied.

"That's mine too." Lucy Carmichael replied.

"Well I love the first Star Trek movie." Drew replied.

"Mine is Nine to Five." Charlotte replied.

"Mine is Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." Howard replied.

"Mine is Space Jam." Betty replied.

"Mine is King Kong." Kira replied.

"Mine is Planet of the Apes." Chas replied.

"Mine is Back to the Future." Stu replied.

"My favorite movie is Harriet the Spy." Didi replied.

"Well my favorite movie is Mrs. Doubtfire." Laura replied.

"Mine is Daddy Daycare." Dana replied.

"Mine is The Little Mermaid." Celeste replied.

"Mine is Spice World, that movie about the Spice Girls." Alisa replied.

"Ooh that's my favorite movie too!" Taffy added.

"Well my favorite movie is The Mighty Ducks." Buster replied.

"Mine is Flubber." Edwin replied.

"Well I love The Dummi Bears, and a Land without Smiles." Susie replied.

"Eeewww! That's not a good movie. I like Cynthia as Repunzle." Angelica replied.

"I like Reptar Comes Home." Chuckie replied.

"I like Runaway Reptar." Kimi replied.

"I like the new Goober movie." Dil replied.

"Well I like Okey-Dokey Jones and the Raders of the Lost Arc." Tommy replied.

"I like Reptar Versus the Mole People." Lil replied.

"And I like Reptar Versus the Giant Cochroaches!" Phil replied.

"I like the Curious George Movie." Jesse replied.

"I like Reptar 2010." Zack replied.

"Ooh, my favorite movie's got to be, Lady's Man." Lori replied.

"Mine's Model Behavior." Leni replied.

"My favorite movie is Camp Rock." Luna replied.

"Mine is The Nutty Professor." Luan replied.

"My favorite movie is The Sandlot." Lynn replied.

"Well my favorite movie is Batman Forever." Lincoln replied.

"My favorite movie is Austin Powers." Lucy Loud replied.

"My favorite movie is Shrek." Lana replied.

"Eeewww! That movie is gross! My favorite movie is Ice Princess." Lola replied.

"Well my favorite movie is Jack. Not so much because it stars one of the best known actors, Robin Williams, but because of the rare and unusual disease presented, causing a child to age rapidly, as it was in Jack's case, making him look age forty at the physical age of ten. It has inspired me to look into further medical research about this condition." Lisa replied.

"My favoritest movie is Muppet Treasure Island." Lily replied.

"Well, my favorite movie would definitely have to be Transformers." Clyde replied.

"Cool movie choices! Some of which, I haven't seen in a very long time! I'll have to go rent them so I can see them again, in particular, Jack and Mrs. Doubtfire." Vinzgirl replied.

"All right, who's next to ask questions?" Lori asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Boris Yeltsin cried.

"Okay Boris Yeltsin, you can calm down." Lori said.

"Okay, I have five questions. Let's see… My first question is for Lori, how did you first meet Bobby, since I don't believe it's been addressed on the show yet." Boris Yeltsin asked.

Lori got a dreamy look on her face, as she thought about her answer for a few minutes, thinking back to that first day she met her booboo bear.

"Ah yes, the day I met my Booboo Bear. It happened my first day of high school. So far, it was miserable, as I was the only one of my siblings at the school. Then came lunch time, where I saw this really handsome guy sitting all by himself at one of the lunch tables. I went over and sat across from him, and turns out we were both finding our first day of high school hard. We got to talking, and that's when I met the now love of my life, Bobby Santiago." Lori replied.

"Wow, neat! Okay, my second question is for Luan, funniest prank you've pulled?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh I'd have to say the time I tucked the table cloth into my daddy's lap when I was only age five, and when he got up from the table to start cleaning up from dinner, there went the table cloth and all of our dishes. That's when daddy decided to do the adult and children's table, and sadly, no more table cloths for me for a while." Luan replied.

"But I bet it was pretty funny." Boris Yeltsin said.

"It was, especially when the salt shaker went towards Lori's face, and salt was literally, shooting out her nose!" Luan replied in between fits of laughter.

"Wow!" Boris Yeltsin cried, also laughing along with her at this point.

In fact, everybody in the room had a good laugh over that prank. Once everybody calmed down, he went on to ask his third question.

"Okay, my third question is for the Rugrats kids, what would you say is the best adventure you've been on?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well I liked when Tommy stayed at my house, and we tried to get the monster out of the basement, that turned out to be my brother Buster's friend Sticky the whole time, while my sister Alisa was babysitting us." Susie replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess, my favorite adventure was when Tommy and I woke up all the old people at the tired center and got grandpa Lou to come home with us, after he saved us from that electric scooter that went out of control." Angelica replied.

"Well mine would have to be when we went through that shopping place to get the baby turtle back to his daddy. Me and my daddy even tooked both turtles home with us." Chuckie replied.

"I wish I had been there for that one. My favoritest venture was when we went to Club Fred and founded the pirates treasure." Kimi replied.

"Well I liked when we went to that place and helped find Lady Luck for Tommy's grandpa. Though I didn't like that giant cookie very much though." Phil replied.

"I agree! I liked doing the Cha Cha Cha on that venture." Lil replied.

"Well I liked when we went to the museum and gotted a bone for Spike." Tommy replied.

"Oh boy that sounds like fun. Well, I liked when we snuck into Lulu's car and went to the hopcickle to rescue Tommy's grandpa, the venture we had in, The Family Emergency." Zack replied.

"I liked that venture too." Jesse replied.

"I liked my firstest trip to Christmas land, even if all I really member is giving some lost baby my hat, and don't member much else about it. I was glad to make the little baby-baby happy." Dil replied.

"Oh yes, all of those were some excellent adventures. And oh yes, a couple of things I wanted to comment on. First of all, it appears that Celrock has apologized to you guys, as you all seem much happier and more energized from the last time I came here." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Yep, we're all friends again." Tommy replied.

"Good. And as for your show, I think Nickelodeon wants to see how The Jungle Movie and The Rocko's Modern Life Movie do before considering doing something with your show, though personally, I'm happy with us all being together on Fan Fiction." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Me too." Chuckie replied.

"And oh yes, sorry if I haven't asked you as many questions this time. It's just, with the Louds visiting Peter for the holidays, I really want to get to know them while I can, that's all." Boris Yeltsin said.

"It's okay, we understand, right guys?" Tommy asked his friends.

"Yeah, we understand." Lil said.

All of the other toddlers nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay, moving on to my fourth question now, question for Lola. You tend to do makeovers, ever tried eyebrow waxing? I ask, cuz I've seen this goofy video of someone who attempted to do it using crazy glue and packing tape." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Nope, I've never done it. I'll have to try it sometime, thanks for the suggestion." Lola said.

"Not a problem." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"So, what other questions do you have for us?" Lisa asked.

"As a matter of fact, my last question is for you Lisa. What's your favorite experiment you've tried out?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, I'd have to say my favorite experiment so far was making indoor snow back when we had those snow days." Lisa replied.

"Yeah I remember that." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"But I'm glad she finally used her special salt on the streets so we could go back to school. I had had enough, f-o-n." Leni commented.

All of the other Loud kids shook their heads in agreement, as they saw to who'd be asking the next question.

"Okay, who's next, as I still have yet to receive a text from Peter on my phone." Lori said.

"I guess I'll go next, since I only have one question." Sovietlollipop volunteered.

"So what's your question Sovietlollipop?" Boris asked.

"Funny you should be the one to speak up, as my question is for you and your wife Minka. What made you leave the Old Country?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Well you see, I worked in a taylor shop as a young lad. That is until a terrible war was coming towards my country. My family and I fled to the United States as quickly as we could, not to mention, I knew that Minka had moved to the states, as the war was killing off all of the animals, making it impossible for her father to continue running his butcher shop. I went to New York and found her, and five years later, we got married." Boris replied.

"Oh yes, my father was a butcher back in the day, and just as Boris explained, we had to leave the old country when times got tough, making it nearly impossible for my father to find work. We moved to the states, where he opened a new shop, and eventually, after Boris and I got married, we moved out west, simply because we wanted to live in a warmer climate." Minka replied.

"Wow, very interesting, thanks for answering my question." Sovietlollipop replied.

"Not a problem." Boris said.

"Okay, who's next?" Lori asked the authors.

"I guess I will go next." TCKing12 said.

"So what's your question for us?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, my question is for the Loud Family. What do you think of my stories, and which ones are your favorite and why?" TCKing12 asked.

"My favorite story of yours is Ticket Fight, mainly because my all-time favorite character, Angelica, ended up winning the ticket to go with Peter on his trip." Lori replied.

"My favorite story of yours is All Grown Up: A Halloween Adventure, because Dil reminded me so much of me in that story, with how he believed in The Great Pumpkin nearly the entire time, something I still believe in to this very day." Leni replied.

"My favorite story is An All Grown Up Christmas Carol, because it involves putting on a play, and I've always been fascinated by putting on plays and musicals." Luna replied.

"**My favorite story is Rugrats: Funny One-Shots, because it's simply that, funny. Get it? Funny one-shots? And the stories are, funny?" Luan joked, giggling after finishing her pun.**

"**My favorite story is A Discovery, not so much because George and Abigail discovered their mark that connected them with Peter and TheDisneyFan365, but because they and their friends were playing around in Peter's throne room with Erebus, something I probably would have done at the young age of two or three, had I visited Peter's castle at such time in my life." Lynn replied.**

"**Well my favorite story is Rugrats: Heirs of Fate, because it parodies one of my favorite video games, Fire Emblem." Lincoln replied.**

"**My favorite story of yours is Sugar Rush: Ragnarok, because of all of the dark battles it has to offer." Lucy Loud replied.**

"**My favorite story is The Cruise, mainly because I read it before we went on that cruise where we met the Rugrats characters and celebrated Sovietlollipop's birthday, and thus, at the time I read it, I was longing to go on one, and thanks to reading that story, I knew what to expect when our parents won us that trip on the CGI Scooner." Lana replied.**

"**My favorite story is Engagement One-Shots, because I've always fancied weddings, and so, reading a story of how different pairings in TheDisneyFan365 universe got engaged to be married, always fascinated me." Lola replied.**

"**Well my favorite story would have to be Confederacy Bio, mainly because besides Math and Science, I've also had an interest in History and Geography, and I found it very fascinating to learn in a bit more detail, all about Peter's kingdom, the different zones, what they import, etc. etc." Lisa replied.**

"**And my favoritest story is Rugrats: One-Shots, because it deals with my bestest baby friends, and their adventures in TheDisneyFan365 universe." Lily replied.**

"**And don't forget about me TCKing12, my favorite story of yours would have to be Start of a Relationship, because I found it fascinating how Peter and Kimi become a couple in your stories, and as I read it, I kept hoping that someday, that's how it will happen for me and Lori, when she finally decides to leave Bobby for me." Clyde said.**

"**In your dreams Clyde." Lori muttered under her breath.**

"**Okay okay, thanks for answering my question." TCKing12 said.**

"**You're welcome TCKing12." Lincoln replied.**

"**So, anybody else? I just received a text from Peter, and it looks like he'll be here in half an hour." Lori said.**

"**I believe I'm the only one who has yet to ask any questions, unless, Celrock has any." Dbug27 said.**

"**Don't worry, I asked my burning question before you arrived, so go right ahead." Celrock said.**

"**Okay, I have three questions. My first question is to the babies and louds. What's your favorite holiday movie?" Dbug27 asked.**

"**If you don't mind, we're going to start this time, since the Rugrats and their families went the other times we were all asked a question. Okay, my favorite Christmas movie is How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the Jim Carry Live action version." Lori replied.**

"**My favorite Christmas movie is The Santa Clause." Leni replied.**

"**Well mine is, Beauty and the Beast, the Enchanted Christmas." Luna replied.**

"**Mine is Santa Buddies." Luan replied.**

"**Mine is The Santa Clause Three." Lynn replied.**

"**Mine is Home Alone." Lincoln replied.**

"**Mine is The Nightmare Before Christmas." Lucy replied.**

"**Mine is Look Who's Talking Now." Lana replied.**

"**Mine is The Santa Clause Two." Lola replied.**

"**Mine is The Ultimate Christmas Present." Lisa replied.**

"**And my favoritest Christmas movie is The Search for Santa Paws." Lily replied.**

"**Well my favorite movie is Cynthia and the Nutcracker." Susie replied.**

"**Hey! That's mine too! Cynthia and the Nutcracker is the bestest Christmas movie ever!" Angelica replied.**

"**Well I've always liked Miracle on Thirty-fourth Street." Chuckie replied.**

"**I like Santa Buddies, cuz those puppy dogs are so cute!" Kimi replied.**

"**I agree with you Kimi, those puppy dogs are cute in that movie. Yep, I'd have to say that's my favoritest Christmas movie too." Tommy replied.**

"**Well me and Lillian like Gift of the Majjai, cuz it kind of reminds us of that time when we traded things we love to Angelica to get us presents for each other that one Christmas we went to the mountains and Chuckie's daddy tried to come down the chimney dressed as Santa." Phil replied.**

"**Yeah, what Phillip said." Lil said.**

"**Please, don't remind me of my daddy doing that." Chuckie chimed in, shivering at the memory of that event.**

"**Sorry Chuckie." Phil and Lil apologized in unison.**

"**I like Jingle All the Way, cuz I love how that little boy's daddy went through all that trouble to get him the one present he really wanted on his Christmas list." Zack replied.**

"**I like the Curious George Christmas movie, Countdown to Christmas." Dil replied.**

"**And I like the Caillou Christmas movie, where he opens the windows on his calendar to count down to Christmas, and learns all about how Christmas is celebrated in different places all over the world." Jesse replied.**

"**Wow neat! I like all of those Christmas movies too, especially the Disney Channel original movie, The Ultimate Christmas present, when those two girls in California find Santa's snow machine, and decide to give themselves a snow day, only causing a disaster to occur in the process." Dbug27 replied.**

"**So, gots anymore questions for us Dbug27?" Tommy asked.**

"**Yep, my next question is to the adults. Best Christmas gift ever?" Dbug27 asked.**

**All of the adults in the room exchanged glances with one another, before Chas spoke up.**

"**Uh, Dbug27, Vinzgirl already asked us that question earlier, and we already answered it." Chas said.**

"**So we're not going to answer that question again." Stu said.**

"**You should have paid attention the first time around." Drew snapped.**

"**I'm sorry, I zoned out part of that time. Okay, moving on then to my last and final question. And my last question is to the louds. What's your favorite foods?" Dbug27 asked.**

"**Anything chocolate." Lori replied.**

"**Seafood, in particular, shrimp and clams." Leni replied.**

"**I love hotdogs and fries dudette." Luna replied.**

"**Well I love a good Boston Cream Pie." Luan replied.**

"**Meatball subs, even if they do cause our toilet to take on a clog at the number five position on the scale, causing for my dad to use Big Bersa." Lynn replied.**

"**Peanut butter and sour crout sandwiches. Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm!" Lincoln replied, licking his lips.**

"**I love Zomby Brand Cereal." Lucy replied, imitating a zombie post giving her answer.**

"**There's no better food than worms, mud pies and bugs. Yeah, Phil and Lil and Timon and Pumbaa inspired my taste in what I call the sixth food group, ground grubs." Lana replied.**

"**I love strawberry shortcake!" Lola replied.**

"**Well I love carrots, an excellent source of Vitamin A I might add. Good for insuring improved eyesight." Lisa replied.**

"**And I love oatmeal." Lily replied.**

"**Mmmm, all of those foods are making me hungry! Thanks for answering my questions!" Dbug27 replied.**

"**You're welcome." All of the Louds replied in unison, just as another text came in on Lori's phone.**

**She looked at the text to see one from Peter that said, "We are here."**

"**Okay everybody, hide." Lori instructed, as everybody got into position behind the various pieces of furniture they agreed on hiding behind or beneath in the castle, and Lucy Loud switched off the lights.**

**Meanwhile, outside near the runway where the private airplane had landed, the soldiers responsible for Coco, who was still knocked out from the tranquilizers took her to the county Prison, while Peter saw to helping Olaughlingage, Olaughlinamber, and her twin brother, Olaughlinhunter off of the plane, and up to his castle. After having some well-deserved rest, they were feeling much better, even if they were mostly soar at this point, Peter's castle was a pleasant sight to Olaughlinhunter's soar eyes, and to his twin sister and older brother, they were impressed by what lay before them.**

"**So this is your home Peter, impressive!" Olaughlingage commented.**

"**Thank you Olaughlingage." Peter replied, opening the large doors that led into his castle.**

**No sooner had he closed the doors behind them, when the lights turned on, and everybody jumped out from their hiding places, shouting, "Surprise!"**

**Boy was Olaughlinhunter quite surprised, when Thor leaped out of Lana's arms, as before they all hid, she went and got him from the royal courtyard, and had him hide inside her jumper, until she shouted, causing him to jump out and make a bee line for Olaughlinhunter. His green sweater was pretty ruined at this point, that he didn't care if Thor's claws digging into it more or less, destroyed it at this point. He was just, so happy to see him, that he cried tears of joy upon Thor jumping into his arms and licking his face.**

"**Oh, Thor, you won't believe how happy I am to see you. I've missed my bestest doggy friend so much!" Olaughlinhunter said, the tears of joy rolling down his cheaks, as Thor licked his face clean.**

**All of the Rugrats and their parents ran up and gave Olaughlinhunter a hug, happy to see he was safe and sound.**

"**Goodness Olaughlinhunter, what happened to you?" Didi asked worriedly, upon seeing the many bandages on his arms and legs.**

"**Coco's what happened to me. I got cut up pretty badly. Not to worry Didi, the hospital patched me up pretty good, and I'm going to be okay. Also, to everybody, I'd like to introduce you all, to my siblings. Meet my older brother, Olaughlingage, and my twin sister, Olaughlinamber." Olaughlinhunter introduced.**

"**Nice to meet you Olaughlingage and Olaughlinamber." Tommy said, shaking their hands, as all of the other toddlers and their families went around and introduced themselves.**

"**And to Olaughlinhunter, Olaughlinamber, and Olaughlingage, please meet our friends, all the way from Royal Woods, Michagan, the Louds, from the tallest to the smallest, there's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and last but not least, Lily. And oh yes, don't forget about Clyde Mcbride, good friend of Lincoln's, who came along for the ride." Peter introduced.**

"**It's quite the pleasure to meet you all. And I'd like to thank you all for taking extra special care of my dog Thor while I was away." Olaughlinhunter said.**

"**It was no problem Olaughlinhunter, I was happy to do it." Lana said with a smile, shaking Olaughlinhunter's hand, despite it being covered in Thor's dog slobber.**

**Everybody went into the royal living room and took seats on the wrap around orange couch, to chat a bit more while dinner got prepared. Peter couldn't help but look around and notice his castle was already decorated for Christmas. Normally, he'd be disgusted by such a gesture, as he never decorates anymore than a week before Christmas, but he saw what hard work the Louds had done, so decided to smile and thank them instead.**

"**I see my castle is ready for the holidays." Peter commented.**

"**Don't you like it?" Leni asked.**

"**I sure do, thank you so much!" Peter replied.**

"**Well we just wanted to do it as a way of saying thanks to you for letting us spend our time off here before we must get back to Nickelodeon to finish shooting season two of our series." Lincoln said.**

"**Don't mention it." Peter replied.**

**So everybody went around and made small talk for a bit. Tommy turned his attention to Olaughlinhunter and his siblings.**

"**So, you weren't making it up. You do have a twin sister after all." Tommy said to Olaughlinhunter, pointing to Olaughlinamber, who was dressed identical to Olaughlinhunter, only she was wearing a purple sweater rather than a green one, and it wasn't nearly as ripped up.**

**Also, her brown hair was long, and pulled back in two brades, being styled similarly to Susie's, only it was done up in two braids instead of three.**

"**Would I ever lie to you?" Olaughlinhunter asked.**

"**No, you're our friend, of course not." Tommy replied.**

"**Of course he'd never lie to you guys. There's only one person in here who would make up a twin sister, Balina." Olaughlinamber said teasingly, pointing a finger at Angelica.**

**The blond girl rolled her eyes at Olaughlinamber and growled at her.**

"**Hey! How do you know about my twin sister?" Angelica snapped.**

"**Well, my twin brother isn't the only Rugrats fan around here. When we were really little, around your age, actually, Olaughlingage was three, and my brother and I were two, we'd go have sleepovers at our grandparents house, and watch the new episodes of your show that aired on Snick. At the time we were watching then, your brother Dil had just appeared on the series, and you guys hadn't gone to Paris yet." Olaughlinamber said.**

"**Yep, that would be right, as it was the year 1999 when season 6 premiered, when I was three and you two were two. I remember when we saw the premier of Angelica's Twin that Saturday night on a cold winter's night in Snick. After the episode ended, Olaughlinhunter, who while he was two, he was quite the talker back then, turned to his twin and said, I'm so glad I have a real twin sister and don't gotta make one up like Angelica did in that episode." Olaughlingage explained.**

**Olaughlinhunter raised a confused eyebrow at his older brother, not recalling this memory, as it had been way too long.**

"**Huh? I don't remember that, but yeah, it does sound like something I would have said. Good thing I was too little to make broccoli cookies back then, I would have made Angelica a batch for tricking the babies like that with the whole Balina thing, and after having so many cuts and bruises, I was reminded of when you had your first cut Tommy, and the lies that Angelica told you about your stuffing coming out. You're very lucky you pulled all of this trickery when I was too small to do much about it, as season five premiered a few months shy of my first birthday." Olaughlinhunter said.**

"**Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Angelica muttered.**

"**Wow Olaughlinhunter, you've gots lots of booboos." Kimi commented.**

"**Yeah." Olaughlinhunter did.**

"**So what did Coco do to you anyway?" Chuckie asked.**

"**I'd rather not say, as I don't wish to give you nightmares Chuckie, or as you call them, nightscares. It was just, awful, and I'm just really glad that Peter rescued me and my family, before we got hurt much worser." Olaughlinhunter said.**

"**Me too, even if you do look a lot like Samantha." Tommy commented.**

**Kimi turned to Tommy, looking confused.**

"**Who's Samantha Tommy?" Kimi asked.**

"**Oh that's right, we metted her before we went to Paris. She was this girl that Tommy ran off to play with at the park. I guess she gotted hurted too many times, cuz she had too many booboos. Of course, while Tommy had the dangerous one to play with, I was stuck with Freddy. Never thought I'd meet a baby who was more ascared of stuff than me. About the only thing he enjoyed, was sitting in the grass by a tree. He's even afraid of sandboxes, one of the few things I'm not ascared of." Chuckie explained.**

"**Wow!" Kimi cried, just as the dinner bell went off, signaling that dinner was ready.**

"**So, you didn't get Tangerine then? You didn't turn orange and your legs didn't fall off?" Angelica asked.**

"**Of course not Angelica, though after feeling quite soar, I'm sorry my booboos aren't pretend." Olaughlinhunter commented, glancing at Phil and Lil.**

"**We're just glad you're okay Olaughlinhunter." Chuckie said.**

"**Me too." Olaughlinhunter said, as everybody headed into the royal dining room, where the long table was elegantly decorated, with only the finest of china and silver, on a white table cloth.**

**The authors, Louds, Clyde Mcbride, and Rugrats and their families, all took seats around the edge of the table, while Peter stood at one end of the table, and proposed a toast.**

"**A toast, to Olaughlinhunter and his family. Long live my friends." Peter said, as everybody went around the table and made the toast.**

"**Long live our friends." Everybody said in unison, as they all took sips of their sparkling apple cyder or apple juice, which is what Boris Yeltsin and the toddlers had, while everybody else had the cyder.**

**Soon, dinner came around, an assortment of dishes that the families of the Rugrats brought to the party.**

"**I wipped up a batch of my famous Stu Pickles burgers for you Olaughlinhunter. They may not be what your dad cooks on the grill, but I hope they'll do." Stu said, placing a hamburger on to Olaughlinhunter's plate.**

**He took a bite, and to his surprise, he was pleased with what he tasted.**

"**Wow! Your burgers aren't bad! Goes to show you what you can do when you don't forget about them like what happened during the events of, Barbecue Story, or letting your brother cook them on the edge of the grill, like what happened in, Tie My Shoes." Olaughlinhunter said.**

**Drew glared at Olaughlinhunter and over at Stu, giving them both a dirty look.**

"**And this is my famous goolosh, the same dinner I made for Doctor Lipschitz the first time he came over. I thought you might like to try it, since after all, you did write the story, Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz, which covered his second visit." Didi said, spooning some onto Olaughlinhunter's plate.**

**He took a bite, and again, was quite pleased.**

"**Mmmm! Delicious! Though anything's better than raw pieces of spoiled meat in the dungeons of Paris." Olaughlinhunter commented.**

"**I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd take broccoli cookies over whatever that nasty Coco lady fed you in Paris. I'd even eat a pancake made out of potatoes, even though I didn't care much for that back at Chanukah either. I threw it across the room and ended up in the nursery as a result." Angelica said in between fork fulls of the goolosh on her plate.**

"**Yeah we remember." Olaughlinamber commented.**

"**You do? I gotta ask you Olaughlinamber and Olaughlingage, what are your favorite episodes of our show? I know Olaughlinhunter's is when I celebrated my birthday and wanted to be a baby again so I wouldn't have sponsabilities or nothing." Angelica said.**

"**Well, I really liked Baby Commercial, where Phil and Lil were in that diaper commercial and messing everything up. When my brother Olaughlinhunter and I were really little, we use to reenact the scene in that episode where they're making a mess of the set. It was so funny!" Olaughlinamber said.**

**Phil and Lil smiled and had a good laugh at her comment.**

"**Well, my favorite episode was Hand-Me-Downs, or Raising Dil, because being a big brother to my younger brother and sister, watching those episodes reminded me of when I had to pass down my toys to Olaughlinhunter and Olaughlinamber, and help raise them when they were little, helping them to become smart, just like me." Olaughlingage said.**

**Tommy and Dil were the ones to return the smiles in response to his comment this time.**

**Kimi also couldn't help but notice when the siblings arrived, that Olaughlingage was carrying a My Little Pony doll in his arms.**

"**I've gots a question for you Olaughlingage. Why were you playing with a sparkly pony from that My Little Pony series?" Kimi asked.**

"**Oh, didn't Olaughlinhunter tell you, I'm a brony? In other words, I like girlie things, and my favorite character is Twilight from the series?" Olaughlingage asked.**

**Kimi shook her head no.**

"**Well I am, and before we flew back from Paris on Peter's private plane, some of his friends, the Disney characters, got us some presents. Stitch got me the pony plush toy from a toy store in Paris, while Ariel and Melody went over to the Euroreptarland gift shop, and picked up Reptar dolls for my two younger siblings." Olaughlingage said.**

"**Wow that was nice of them." Chuckie commented.**

"**Thanks, I thought so too." Olaughlinhunter said.**

"**So where are your parents Olaughlinhunter?" Zack asked in between bites of his hamburger.**

**Olaughlinhunter put down his fork, as a frown came to his face, and he looked about ready to cry.**

"**Well, my parents were injured pretty badly, so they had to stay behind at the hospital in Paris. Too bad, as I really miss them, and I hope they're going to be okay. My mom couldn't even talk her injures were so bad. Yes, her jaw was broken." Olaughlinhunter explained.**

"**Oh, I'm very sorry Olaughlinhunter." Chuckie said.**

"**No worries though, your parents will be better before you know it, and they'll be home soon." Tommy said.**

"**Thanks Tommy and Chuckie, I needed that." Olaughlinhunter said.**

"**So, what else could we ask them?" Olaughlinamber asked, just as some goolosh came flying at her head.**

"**Hey look out!" Chuckie cried, as the Olauhlin kids ducked down, attempting to miss the food fight that was going on between Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily.**

**Sadly, a typical occurance with the five younger ones of the Loud family, which Peter had to put a stop to immediately.**

"**Well, I see why your family has a kids table in your home. Girls, in particular, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, at my castle, everybody sits at the grown up table. So please, can we act like grown ups?" Peter asked.**

**Even the Rugrats, Susie and Angelica included were pretty apauled at this pitiful display that sat before them. Sure they made a mess of the kitchen when they were trying to stop Tommy's uncle Ben and aunt Elane from picking a baby out to take home with them when they came to watch Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica that one time after they got married and before Dil was born, but after causing poor Elane to burst into tears and making her not want a baby anymore, they felt bad, and haven't pulled another stunt like that since.**

"**Beans! Beans! The musical fruit! The more you eat the more you…" Lincoln started chanting, before Peter put a hand up to stop him.**

"**Enough! Don't make me banish you to the living room, which I'll have to do with you and your five younger sisters, if you don't cut it out this instant!" Peter screamed.**

**All of the younger members of the Loud family gulped and braced themselves on the edge of their chairs, as they wiped their shirts clean and saw to calming down, staring at the faces of the authors and Rugrats characters before them, who all looked pretty disgusted at this point.**

"**We're very sorry Peter, we'll behave from now on, right girls?" Lincoln asked his younger sisters.**

"**We're sorry." Lana chimed in.**

"**We'll be good." Lola added.**

"**Good." Peter said, as everybody else around the table breathed sighs of relief, and went back to eating their dinner.**

**Everybody ate in silence for a few minutes, before Olaughlinamber spoke up to Lincoln.**

"**Is it true that in your house Lincoln, your family has a kids table and a grown up table?" Olaughlinamber asked.**

"**Yep, sure is. I sit at the kid's table with my five younger sisters, while my five older sisters and our mom and dad sit at the adult table. Though I did try to prematurely move to the grown up table, with Clyde's help, only to be sadly disappointed, returning to the kids table." Lincoln said.**

"**How come?" Olaughlinamber asked.**

"**Well for one thing, they eat adult food. So on a night when mom is serving chicken nuggets, liver, and lobster bisk, guess what we get at the adult table? Liver and lobster bisk." Lincoln said.**

**Olaughlinamber started to grow disgusted, as she didn't like liver or lobster bisk, so could totally feel Lincoln's pain.**

"**Not only that, but you can't tell jokes at the adult table, the conversation can be quite boring, and the worst part? No dessert! My parents feel we don't need the extra callaries." Lincoln explained.**

**Overhearing this statement, Angelica spoke up.**

"**Well, I'm gonna try to stay a little kid for as long as I can then, if sitting at the growed up table means no more dessert." Angelica commented.**

"**Me too Angelica." Lola added.**

**Over the visit, Angelica and Lola were really starting to become very close friends, having a lot in common.**

"**So, can I ask some questions now?" Olaughlinhunter asked.**

"**Sure little bro." Olaughlingage replied.**

"**Good. Now, let's see… My first question is for Angelica. Where were you during the Grandpa's Teeth episode? I remember seeing your daddy there, but surprisingly you weren't there as whenever he visits your Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu, he always brings you along with him, but in this case, he did not. Plus, Tommy and Chuckie were there and you could have usually done your nasty things to them." Olaughlinhunter asked.**

**Angelica finished the last bite of goolosh on her plate, finally clearing it, before answering his question.**

"**Well, my mommy had a day off, and I didn't want to go to some yucky old picnic, where I'd have to listen to grandpa play some stupid old people music. So me and mommy went out for a day of beauty fun, where we got our hair and nails done." Angelica replied.**

"**Just curious, did you go to the same resort and spa place you were seen at with your parents in, A Whole New Stu?" Olaughlingage asked.**

"**Yep, sure did, and by the time my daddy came home from that picnic, I was the prettiest little princess ever!" Angelica replied with a smile.**

"**Okay interesting. Now, my next question is for the Babies. Did you all enjoy The Loud House Christmas Special?" Olaughlinhunter asked.**

"**Yeah it was great! I loved how Lori kept trying to not find out what her presents were." Kimi replied.**

"**And Luan's pranks were the funniest!" Phil commented.**

"**I agree Phillip, they were funny." Lil added.**

"**Well I thought it was nice when they got Mr. Grousso or whatever his name is, together with his family for Christmas. That man seemed so sad and upset." Chuckie said.**

"**Me too Chuckie." Tommy replied.**

"**I'm glad even though Lincoln's sled that ended up in his yard gotted broked, he got the new one he really wanted." Dil said.**

"**And I thought Luna's music was awesome. I can't wait to go to the Christmas concert that she's putting on with Taffy and her band while they're out here visiting Peter." Zack said.**

"**Me neither!" Jesse said.**

"**Sounds like it was an excellent Christmas special then." Olaughlinamber said.**

"**Yeah, it kind of reminded us of our trip to Christmas Land, without the Christmas Land part. The Louds wanted to do something nice for their neighbor to make his Christmas special, just like I was trying to make it a special Christmas for Dil at Christmas Land." Tommy said.**

"**Wow that's great!" Olaughlingage said.**

"**And oh yeah, I liked how Leni kept turning the curtins into outfits throughout the episode." Jesse replied.**

**Everybody had a good laugh at that comment. Once they were all calmed down and sipping on their drinks, Olaughlinhunter asked his next question, this one directed at one of the Loud kids.**

"**Okay, next question. This one is For the Louds. How was your Thanksgiving?" Olaughlinhunter asked.**

"**I'll save us an hour by pretty much, narrating our Thanksgiving day in a nutshell. It was great! PapPap came, he's my grandfather on my dad's side of the family. He lives in a retirement home, but they weren't doing anything special for Thanksgiving, so he came to visit us. That morning, I watched the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with Lola and Lana, that afternoon, I watched a football game with Lynn, and Luna and Luan put on a comical musical act for PapPap and our parents, because he enjoys that kind of thing. Then, we had the traditional Thanksgiving feast, turkey, stuffing, mash potatoes, cranberry sauce, you know, the whole nine yards, and each year, one of us Loud kids gets to help dad carve the turkey. To my pleasant surprise, this was my year to get to not only help carve the turkey, after having me a good quarrel with my sisters that I'll spare you the details of, but the kid who helps carve the turkey gets to have a drumstick, and give the other drumstick to one other sibling, after saying something they're thankful for. So naturally, I got a drumstick, and I gave the other one to Luna, telling her how thankful I was for earlier this year, when she helped make my first concert extra special." Lincoln explained.**

"**Wow! Sounds like you had a nice Thanksgiving then." Olaughlinamber said.**

"**Uh huh." Lincoln said.**

"**Okay, my next question is specifically for Lincoln. Even though you didn't go with your sisters and your parents to visit your aunt when you had to stay home and take care of Lily and you and your best friend Clyde tried to get her to be like you, have you met your aunt before the episode took place?" Olaughlinhunter asked.**

"**Uh, I take it you've never seen the episode before." Lincoln replied.**

"**No, afraid I haven't. In fact, I can't say I've seen any episode of your show, because my family doesn't have cable, and my grandparents are no longer alive, which means, no more sleepovers at their house like we got to do back in the day when Rugrats was fresh and new." Olaughlinhunter said.**

"**You don't have cable? What kind of family are you from anyway?" Lola asked.**

"**Well, it's like this. We can afford a nice home and all, but sadly, our funds don't stretch far enough for us to afford cable television." Olaughlinhunter explained.**

"**Oh, I see." Lucy Loud commented.**

"**Anyway, I'll simply answer your question. Yes, I've met my aunt Ruth before. In fact, that's why I opted out of going. It's never any fun there, from feeding us old food that has gone bad, to making us rub her feet, a job she typically reserves for yours truly, and she has an extra toe on one of her feet, which really makes her foot look rather creepy. Under most circumstances, dad stays home with Lily, as she has pets she doesn't feel comfortable with Lily being around, but this particular Sunday, I had my homework finished, and I really preferred not having to spend my day at aunt Ruth's place. So dad went instead, and Clyde and I took care of Lily." Lincoln explained.**

"**I see." Olaughlinamber commented.**

"**Yep." Lincoln said.**

"**And now, for my final question. This one's for Leni. Do you think you could make me a new sweater?" Olaughlinhunter asked.**

**Leni eyed him up and down, and noticed his green sweater, all torn up, missing a sleeve on one arm and the other sleeve was hanging off, loose, exposing his bruised arms.**

"**Sure Olaughlinhunter, I'd be happy to make you a new sweater. You could surely use some new sleeves." Leni said.**

"**Thank you Leni." Olaughlinhunter said.**

"**You're welcome." Leni replied, as servants came around and picked up all of the dirty dinner dishes from the table.**

**A little while later, dessert was served, and everybody got a Reptar bar, which was not only exciting to the Rugrats, but to the Louds as well, as they had never had Reptar bars before, and with no dessert being offered at the adult table in their home, getting to have dessert was quite the treat for Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. Everybody enjoyed their Reptar bars, and shortly after dinner, it was time for the authors and the Rugrats and their families to see to heading for home, while Peter and his servants saw to making up rooms for Olaughlingage, Olaughlinamber, and Olaughlinhunter to stay in while they would remain at Peter's castle, until their parents returned from Paris, and repairs were made on their house, seeing that it was broken into by the kidnappers, and badly damaged in the process.**

**For now though, everybody was just, pleased that the Olaughlins were safe, and that night before falling asleep, Olaughlinhunter snuggled up with his new green Reptar doll.**

"**Reptar, I'm very thankful to have a friend like Peter. Without whom, I might not be alive right now. Thank you Peter, for saving my life." Olaughlinhunter whispered to himself, as his tired head hit the pillow, and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.**

**And this, ends chapter 39, and yet again, an extremely long chapter, that took me over seven hours to write, and ended up being fifty-five pages in length where the word document where I'm typing this up is concerned.**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now that Olaughlinhunter is safe and sound, hopefully, this means he'll be back to updating his stories sometime very soon, and I really hope anybody who reads this note will take note of what I'm about to say. My family's shitty situation has gotten worse as of a few minutes ago, and I'm really really afraid that my birthday is about to be ruined. So please, keep your fingers crossed that it won't be, but just a heads up in the event this next week and a half or so, or if at least, during the course of it, I'm not in the best of moods, as I'm pretty upset right now. I really wish I could have had this chapter up and posted before my mom called me, but whatever. Anyway, I'm just, too angry for anymore words at the moment, so gonna end it here, and hopefully, I'll have more updates in other ongoing stories, sometime very soon, as I don't have plans to release any new stories until the 2017 year.**


	40. A Very Loud Rat Christmas Party

Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! Yep that's right, you probably never thought in a million years, I'd ever release anything on Christmas day, but thanks to being home where my computer is available for a change, and not off at my parents, I'm able to spread a little bit of Christmas cheer on Fan Fiction, with one of my most popular stories yet, and so, without further a due, let's get started, with this year's festive chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 40, A Very Loud Rat Christmas Party

It was once again, the season of joy, and the season of giving, known as Christmas. Of course, this year was extra special, as this was one of the few years when Chanukah, Christmas, and Kwanzaa, would all be happening more or less, all at once, with Chanukah beginning on Christmas Eve. However, for the Rugrats and their families, along with their new friends, everybody except the Barrows this year, as they were off in Connecticut once again, visiting their relatives, the Finsters, Pickles, Wehrenbergs, DeVilles, and Carmichaels all ventured to Peter's castle, for an annual tradition they had acquired upon making friends with the jolly holly king of the Confederacy, his annual Christmas party. However, this year they'd get an extra special surprise for one of the authors, who's been staying with Peter along with his siblings for the past three weeks or so, but this was also an extra special Christmas for the Louds as well, as while the previous Christmas, they saw to brightening the holidays for their next-door neighbor, Mr. Grouce, as seen in their Christmas special, Eleven Louds are Leaping, this year, they were spending it at Peter's castle, and boy did they have fun with the Rugrats that day. Well, most of the Rugrats anyway, while Peter escorted the dads away on an important mission, and the moms and Zack's aunt stayed behind and helped the servants decorate. All of the Loud kids with the Rugrats toddlers, minus Tommy and Dil, as they and their mom were going to be late to the festivities because of it being the first night of Chanukah, causing them to have a service at synagogue to attend, everybody else went out caroling for the afternoon, and returned just in time for the arrival of the authors to the party, ready to warm up with some hot chocolate and relax.

The authors attending the party this year were Celrock, Vinzgirl, Sovietlollipop, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, and Dbug27. TCKing12 was off with his family for the holidays, spending it at Disney World, and most other authors, were either off with their families, or had long since given up on the Rugrats characters, that they could care less where they were concerned. When Celrock arrived though, she couldn't help but notice that Tommy and Dil weren't present.

"Hi guys, where's Tommy and Dil?" Celrock asked.

"I don't know." Chuckie replied, as Celrock took a seat next to him on the wrap around orange couch.

Just then, Lucy Carmichael walked into the living room with a plate of Christmas sugar cookies decorated with red and green sprinkles for everybody, when Celrock decided to ask her.

"Merry Christmas everybody, sugar cookies everyone?" Lucy asked.

Of course, Angelica wanted them all for herself, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Olaughlinhunter, his twin sister, Olaughlinamber, and their older brother, Olaughlingage, sitting off to the side. Realizing she might have to scarf down plates of broccoli cookies if she didn't behave, she reluctantly grabbed one cookie off of the plate as it was passed to her, and sent it down the couch, as everybody took a cookie, and enjoyed their snack.

"Where are Didi, Tommy, and Dil this evening?" Celrock asked.

"Didi took Tommy and Dil to Synnagogue, they'll be here as soon as services are over. Or at least, that's what Peter told me before he left with my husband, Stu, and all of the other dads on some secret mission." Lucy replied.

"Why are they at synagogue?" Celrock asked, forgetting what day it was, other than it being Christmas Eve.

"It's the first day of Chanukah, and I believe there's some service tonight or something. Can't say much more than that, as I'm not Jewish myself." Lucy said.

"That's okay, but that would explain why they're running late, and I'm sure they'll be here soon." Celrock said, taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Mmmm! Delicious cookies!" Celrock cried in between bites.

"Thank you! Kira and I made those." Lucy said, as she walked out of the room to finish decorating.

Everybody saw to making small talk with the Rugrats and Loud House characters, as everybody enjoyed their cookies and hot chocolate, but Boris Yeltsin was the most charming guest of them all, as he told a joke that got Luan to laugh, and a story that got all of the Loud kids especially to crack up.

"I've got a really funny story to tell, wanna hear it?" Boris Yeltsin asked everyone.

"Sure!" Everybody cried in unison.

"Okay. A man dresses as Santa Claus for his family. They have no chimney, so, he has to use the window. Unfortunitly, he ends up stuck, and, when the window shade is pulled up by accident when they try to pull him in, it takes off his beard along with it. Also, when he manages to get in, several feathers from the pillows that were used to make him appear to be fat fly all over the place." Boris Yeltsin says.

This causes all of the older Loud siblings to crack up laughing.

"Oh wow, that was a good story there Boris Yeltsin." Luan commented.

"If you thought that was good Luan, I've got a joke for you that will totally knock your socks off. Okay, here it goes.

Guy: 1: Why do you have that bandage on your nose?

Guy 2: I was trying to smell that brose.

Guy 1: Dude, there's no b in rose.

Guy 2: There was in that one."

Luan cracked up so hard, she nearly had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, that was a good one! But excuse me, uh, okay, better get started on my Christmas jokes for this year. Why did the Christmas tree have to go to the bathroom?" Luan asked.

"I don't know Luan, why?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Because it needed to take a twinkle!" Luan replied.

Everybody in the room at the time, cracked up laughing, just as Luan excused herself to go to the bathroom, before wetting her pants, and a knock was heard at the door. One of Peter's servants answered it, to reveal that it was Didi, Tommy, and Dil, who had finally made it.

"Oh! Mrs. Pickles! So glad you and your boys could make it! Please, come on in." The servant said, stepping aside so Didi, Tommy, and Dil could enter the castle.

Didi politely thanked the servant, and headed into the dining room where Betty, Lucy, Celeste, and Kira were all putting up Christmas decorations, while Tommy and Dil made a bee line for the living room to catch up with all of their friends. Tommy and Dil were carrying papers with manorahs on them and a packet of stickers.

"Hi Tommy." Chuckie greeted upon seeing him enter Peter's living room.

"Hey Chuckie!" Tommy replied.

"Where were you?" Kimi asked.

"I had to go to synagogue." Tommy replied.

Chuckie then remembered what that place was, as he recalled them going there to stop Tommy's grandpa Boris from being hurt by the meany of Chanukah.

"Is that the same place where we had to put the meany of Chanukah down for a nap?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh huh, but thanks to the mira-bull of Chanukah, we don't gotta worry about the meany no more. I got to sit at a table in back, and make this." Tommy said, holding up his picture of a menorah that he had colored in, that had one sticker of a candle flame stuck to the top of the first candle.

"That looks like those candles we thought were for your birthday before Angelica toldid us about Chanukah." Phil commented.

"It is Phil, only this one, you light the candles each day by placing the stickers on top of each one after you color the candles in." Tommy explained.

Dil then held up his picture, but while Tommy, now age three, understood the concept, Dil, being only two, and typically slow at catching on to things to begin with, not to mention, somewhat odd in his own way, didn't quite get what he was suppose to do, as while Tommy had helped him color in his menorah, the eight candle flames along with stickers of balloons and Reptar were all over the picture, and Dil even had one of the candle flame stickers on the front of his shirt.

"Uh, Dil, I don't think that's how you're spose to do it." Zack commented.

"I think it's cute!" Leni commented.

"Thanks Leni." Dil replied.

"Judging by my calculations, it appears that Dil lacks the knowledge of the concept of the menorah at Chanukah." Lisa said.

"Don't worry about it Lisa, Dilly wasn't even born yet when we stopped the meany of Chanukah, so I'm not sure if he really knows what he's spose to do." Tommy said.

"Well I think this is great that your synagogue did these paper manorahs for the kids, so they can light the candles each day along with their mommy and daddy without burning themselves, in a fun, creative way." Celrock commented.

"A very elementary type task, but acceptable for young children between the ages of three and seven or eight I'd say." Lisa said.

"Good, because I'm now eight-years-old, and I prefer to use real candles. My heart burns with passion for such things." Lucy Loud quietly whispered.

Just then, Luan returned to the living room, making all of the kids from the Loud family, Clyde McBride, and the Rugrats in attendance at this party present. However, Olaughlinhunter and Boris Yeltsin both felt like they needed some air, so they excused themselves to step outside to have a little chat. While strolling through Peter's courtyard, taking Thor for his evening walk, they struck up a conversation.

"So Boris Yeltsin, I have a couple of questions for you. In your first Fan Fic, Sweet Baby Loud Kids, were you planning to include Clyde? And if so, was he going to be turned into a baby along with the rest of the other Loud kids?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"You know Olaughlinhunter, I hadn't thought if I was going to include Clyde. Originally, I wasn't planning on it, but I think I will now." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"And, do you think you could spare him the treatment of being turned back into a baby? I mean, it might be pretty interesting for him to take care of Lori as a baby, assuming he doesn't pass out upon seeing her, of course." Olaughlinhunter suggested.

"That's a great idea Olaughlinhunter, and yes, I will not only include Clyde in the story, but I won't have him get zapped by the Age Decreaser, allowing him to help take care of the Loud kids as babies after they're zapped." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Great! Speaking of which, when we head inside, come by my room with me for a minute, I have something I'd like to give you, as a belated birthday present, or guess you could say, it's a combined birthday Christmas present." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Okay, sure thing." Boris Yeltsin replied.

They finished up with Thor outside, and after walking inside, they headed to Olaughlinhunter's bedroom, where he pulled a large green gift bag out of his closet, and handed it to Boris Yeltsin.

"Here, open it." Olaughlinhunter said, handing Boris Yeltsin the gift.

"Thank you!" Boris Yeltsin cried, pulling out several clumps of red tissue paper, to reveal the gift inside.

Inside the bag were several Reptar dolls, Goober dolls, and Dummi Bears.

"Wow! My very own collection of Reptar dolls, Goobers, and Dummi Bears! Thank you!" Boris Yeltsin cried.

"You're welcome, Happy late Birthday, and Merry Christmas. They're some more items for you to practice on the Age Decreaser with." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Wow! Thank you Olaughlinhunter, I'm gonna have lots of fun practicing on these items over the holidays." Boris Yeltsin said, giving Olaughlinhunter a hug, just as they heard the doors of Peter's castle open downstairs, and several people come inside.

Curious, the two Fan Fiction authors, one of them, soon to be author, headed down to see what was going on. Peter had returned, and accompanying him were Santa Clause, who was using a set of crutches and wearing a cast on one of his legs, and Mrs. Clause, who had some bandage on her chin, along with some elves, and Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, being played by two people.

"We're back, and Merry Christmas everybody, let's get this party started!" Peter cried.

"Merry Christmas!" All of the authors cried to the adults, Santa, and Mrs. Clause who had just entered the room.

At this point, the moms who were busy decorating, along with grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu, all came into the living room to greet everybody. As they all looked around, the kids noticed their parents, in particular, their fathers, were dressed up as some of the funny characters. Stu, Randy, and Howard were dressed as elves, Drew was the back end of Rudolph, while Chas was the front half, having a difficult time keeping his red nose intact, because he was allergic to the material his red nose was made out of, but for the life of the toddlers, they couldn't figure out who was playing Mr. and Mrs. Clause. Worried for Santa especially, Chuckie turned to Tommy.

"How did Santa's leg getted broked Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know Chuckie, but let's go find out." Tommy said, about to stand up from his spot on the wrap around orange couch, when Celrock put a hand up to stop him.

"Well, we'd better get this party started, now that everybody's here. You all know the drill by now, we get to ask our favorite characters here questions, and so, since there's so many of us together this year, seeing we've got both, the Rugrats and the Loud House characters with us to celebrate with this year, who has questions?" Celrock asked.

Boris Yeltsin, dbug27, Vinzgirl, and Olaughlinhunter all raised their hands.

"Can I ask my questions first?" Olaughlinhunter volunteered.

"Sure thing." Celrock replied.

"I'll go second." Vinzgirl said.

"I guess I'll go third." Boris Yeltsin said.

"And I'll go last." Dbug27 said.

"Works for me. So, let's get started." Celrock said.

Olaughlinhunter turned to Susie and asked his first question.

"My first question is for Susie. Did you ever tell the babies where babies really did come from like you did with Angelica at the end of The Stork?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"No, I never did. I probably would have, had Tommy's mommy not had to be rushed off to the hopcickle at her baby shower, and had Angelica not interrupted my song." Susie said, pointing a finger at Angelica, who simply glared at her, rolling her eyes.

"I see. My next question is for the babies. Do your parents ever go to Christmas Eve service on Christmas Eve before Christmas?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

All of the toddlers shook their heads no, except for Zack, who shook his head yes.

"My aunty loves to go to the Christmas Eve service every year, and she usually takes me with her! We didn't go this afternoon cuz we came early so I could go caroling with my friends and the Louds, but I think we're going very late tonight after the party's over. I'll probably fall asleep in church, but I don't care. Hopefully I don't start snoring, and everything should be fine, and nobody will even notice I passed out." Zack replied.

"Well, this does make a lot of sense, seeing, and I hope nobody in this room takes this offensively here, but Chas and Kira, you two don't seem all that, religious, neither do you Betty and Howard, and with Stu and Didi, one of you being Christian and the other one of you being Jewish, from my knowledge, especially going by the episodes of your show, religiously, you guys are very much, Jewish, while when it comes to holidays of the Christian denomination, that have a commercial aspect attached to them, you celebrate the commercial aspect more so than the religious aspect. I mean, come on, it's obvious you two haven't taught your kids about the birth of Jesus Christ, or who he even is for that matter, based on how unfamiliar they were with him when running into the Little Town of Bethlahem at Christmas Land during the events of, Babies in Toyland. You were all trapped in that old fashion cabin still when this happened, but they ran across the baby Jesus, and they just, thought he was lost and cold. Granted, while they gave him pieces of the Nutcracker anomotronic set, well, you get the picture." Olaughlinhunter explained.

"Oh my, I see." Didi said.

"I wouldn't worry about it Deed. We're raising our boys how we want them raised, and for now, if they believe in Santa Clause, that's good enough for me." Stu said.

"Well okay then." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Gots anymore questions for us Olaughlinhunter?" Kimi asked.

"Yep, sure do. My next question is also for the babies. What fanfics of this year were your favorites, and which ones were your least favorites?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh that's easy! My favorite one would gots to be Zack's Birthday Surprise, though I wish Celrock would finish writing it, as I'm sure everybody wants to see how my firstest birpday turns out in the end. My least favorite, that would gots to be, Doug Babysits the Rugrats, probably cuz I don't know the Doug characters, and, I sadly, wasn't in that Fan Fic. I understand it was written to celebrate the twenty-fifth versury of the Nicktoons, and I've only knowed everybody for a couple of years now, but still, yeah, maybe had I gotten to be there, I'd like it a lot more." Zack said.

"Well my favoritest story from this year was Rosie's First Cut by Nairobi-harper, cuz I loved learning about how Rosie gotted her firstest booboo." Tommy said, blushing a smile before going on to say what his least favorite one was.

"And hmmm, I'm sorry Vinzgirl if I upset you, but I didn't like The Button very much. I know you were only trying to write something nice for Celrock's birpday, but it was really short and I felt bad that my daddy's invention broked, even though that's known to happen, I felt bad that the birpday present didn't work out." Tommy said.

"Well I didn't like Celrock's story about how I developed my fear of Santa Clause prior to the events of, The Santa Experience. I really wanted to keep that to myself. I guess my favorite story would gots to be, Hazel's Wonderful Life, cuz it's covering the East coast version of an ep focusing around, well, me. Though Olaughlinhunter, I really hope you finish that story after Christmas, please." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I plan to get back to that story come the new year after I finish the birthday story for Celrock." Olaughlinhunter said.

"I can't say there are any stories I didn't like from this year. As for stories I did like though, my favoritest one gots to be All Growed Down, when we went back in time and metted our mommies and daddies as babies." Kimi said.

"I can't think of any stories I didn't like from this year neither. I think my favoritest story gots to be Kai and Kya by Vinzgirl, cuz it's about twins, like me and Lillian." Phil replied.

"Me too! For the same reason Phillip gave. And for least favorite stories, I can't think of any either." Lil said.

"Well I didn't like Doug Babysits the Rugrats neither, cuz it tooked place when I was still a useless, baby-baby. I think my favoritest story from this year though, was Bedtime Banishment, even if my big brother was, well, not himself much of that story, it helped me to grow up some, and act more like a big baby, which I'm very proud of." Dil said.

"Very interesting story choices here." Olaughlinhunter commented.

"And we don't feel bad, we understand you all have your own opinions of our stories." Celrock said.

The other authors nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay let's see, my next question is for the elder of the Loud kids, which includes Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. Since sometimes you do take turns each night caring for your baby sister Lily, have you ever before also and had to take turns caring for your brother and younger sisters when they were babies?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh did I ever! Especially, Lola and Lana. Seems when they were babies, they'd only stop crying if I was the one to rock them to sleep in each arm." Lori replied.

"Babies? Lily's the baby of the family. I don't remember anybody being babies, but I do remember making blankets for Lucy, she only seemed to like the black blankets I'd knit for her." Leni replied.

"I remember singing Lincoln to sleep when he was just a tiny baby. Without my lullabies, that little boy was an unhappy dude." Luna replied.

"Oh I know how it was. If Luna couldn't get Lincoln to sleep, I was typically the one to tickle him to make him laugh." Luan replied.

"It only lasted for four months, but seems I recall taking care of Lisa. She didn't want to be nursed by mom, so I was stuck feeding her her bottles, and thanks to being interested in how the body worked being into sports and all, the only thing that would keep Lisa quiet during her first few months of life, was me reading to her from my biology textbook in school." Lynn replied.

"And to everybody's surprise, I remember those nights we spent together, reading from the biology book, quite fondly I might add." Lisa commented.

"Very fascinating here girls. And now, for my final question. This question is for Lily Loud. How would you feel if your brother was a baby like you? Would you play with him as much? And would you have as much fun with him as he does whenever on the night he babysits you when it is his turn?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Oh yes I would! I mean, my big brother Lincoln, is what I imagine Tommy to be like when he gets to be a big, elevendy-year-old boy like he is." Lily said, obviously making it clear that she's never seen All Grown Up, when Tommy is around Lincoln's age in that series.

"So if he were a baby, we'd have loads of fun together! In fact, I watch episodes of Rugrats featuring Tommy and Dil, and I'm like, well, the Dil of our family, so I bet ya if Lincoln were a baby, he'd take me on all sorts of aventures, showing me how things work, and just as Tommy thought his mommy were going to plant more Dil, when she was planning the dill you eat, if Lincoln were a baby, and my mommy were to ever plant the flower called lilies, I wonder if he'd get those mixed up too?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, who knows." Olaughlinhunter said.

"I hope he wouldn't scare me when I mistake him playing as a doggy rather than a wolf, like what Tommy did to Dil in that one episode, thinking he turndid into a monster cuz of being a older brother." Lily said.

"I don't think he would Lily, and do you know why?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Cuz Lincoln has lots of experience, helping to raise your four older sisters, those being, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy. He's a pro at being a big brother, while Tommy, you've gotta remember, he was pretty new at being a big brother come the events of that episode, so naturally, when you're not use to your brother annoying you during pretend, well, you're more likely to lash out at them out of anger. Hope you understand what I'm getting at here." Olaughlinhunter explained.

"I think I get it." Lily said.

"Okay, well thanks everybody for answering my questions!" Olaughlinhunter said.

"You're welcome." Everybody replied in unison.

"Okay, it's my turn." Vinzgirl said, getting up from her spot on the orange couch to approach Lou and Lulu, who were sipping on hot chocolate at this point.

And as personally requested by Lou, Peter's servants remembered to go light on the marshmallows.

"Okay, Lou, why is your favorite number fifteen?" Vinzgirl asked.

Lou finished taking a sip of his hot chocolate before answering.

"Well, I guess it's because, fifteen was my first word. Yes, I was about age one, maybe two, I can't remember now exactly, but I saw the number fifteen written on some sign, and couldn't stop saying it. To this day, it's become my favorite number, and will forever, be my favorite number of all-times. It's also my lucky number, as it was at age fifteen when I had my first date, and I was also born on the fifteenth of the month. Yep, I'm all about the number fifteen, darn tootin'." Lou replied.

"I see. And now for my other question. This one is for the kids." Vinzgirl said, scooting back to her place on the orange couch.

"What is it Vinzgirl?" Susie asked.

"Yeah Vinzgirl, spit it out, and please, not all over me or Cynthia, that's just yucky." Angelica added.

"Okay, to all of the Loud and Rugrats kids, who are your favorite Disney princesses?" Vinzgirl asked.

The Louds answered first, from oldest to youngest.

"Belle." Lori replied.

"Snow White." Leni replied.

"Ariel." Luna replied.

"Cinderella." Luan replied.

"Mulan." Lynn replied.

"I have to agree with Lynn, I like Mulan too." Lincoln replied.

"I'm more for the villans, but if I had to pick a Disney princess, I'd say it's gotta be Elsa." Lucy Loud replied.

"Well I like Jazmond, I love how she has a pet tiger!" Lana replied.

"Well mine's Arorah." Lola replied.

"Sorry, but I'm too busy with scientific experiments to take time for such mindless Disney movie dribble, so sorry, can't say I really have a favorite Disney princess." Lisa replied.

"I like Wendy, and her daughter Jane." Lily replied.

"I like Cinderella." Alisa replied.

"I like Moana." Buster replied.

"Me too, I like Moana too." Edwin added.

"Well I like Snow White." Susie replied.

"Well I like Anna, and wish I had a sister, even if she did have ice powers." Angelica replied.

"I like Jasmond too." Lil said.

"Me too!" Phil added.

"I like Mulan!" Tommy cried.

"I like Cinderella." Chuckie added.

"I like Pocahontas!" Kimi cried.

"I like Mulan too." Dil replied.

"I guess, you could say, I like Mulan too." Zack said.

"Interesting." Vinzgirl said.

"Okay, time for me to ask my questions now. My first question is for the Rugrats kids. I don't think you've ever played house on the show, but, if you did, what roles do you think you all would play?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We played house, member the episode, I Do, where me and Chuckie gotted married? I was his wife, and he was my husband." Lil said.

"Yeah, and then, we were Dil's mommy and daddy." Chuckie added.

"Oh, I guess, I forgot. Okay, for everybody except Chuckie, Lil, and Dil then, and obviously, excluding Zack, since he's for Fan Fiction property only, and was never on the show." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Well I'd wanna be the mommy!" Susie said.

"Me too, and I'd be a better mommy than you Carmichael." Angelica said.

"In your dreams Angelica." Susie said, the two of them, sticking out their tongues at one another for a minute.

"I'd wanna be the mommy." Kimi replied.

"And I'd wanna be the daddy!" Tommy replied.

"And I'd wanna be the baby. Goo goo gag a." Phil said, putting his thumb into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Phillip don't do that. We'll turn into ducks if we suck our thumbs, member?" Lil said.

Phil stopped sucking on his thumb, recalling that incident.

"Oh, yeah." Phil muttered, wiping his thumb clean on his shirt.

"Okay, my next question is for Lisa. Even if you don't believe in it, ever tried hypnotism experiments?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I actually have done some experiments of this nature, and sadly, they've failed. Well, except for one subject, that being, Leni Loud." Lisa replied.

"I see. My next question is for the Loud Kids, if you've read any stories with my OC's in them, what do you think of the characters so far?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the girls had raised eyebrows of confusion, proving that none of them had checked out any of his stories with his OC's in them. However, Lincoln looked pretty confident in answering Boris Yeltsin's question.

"Well, I read that one story where your character Jake was introduced, I believe it's called, The New Neighbor. I liked how you introduced him, and how the Rugrats, in particular, Chuckie, had to take on the challenge of making a new friend, without Tommy's help. He also proved to be pretty adventurous and resourceful, despite his blindness, which makes him a really cool character." Lincoln replied.

"Well thank you Lincoln, I'm glad you like my OC Jake." Boris Yeltsin said.

"So, got anymore questions for us Boris Yeltsin?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep, my next question for the Loud Kids, if you've seen either version of 101 Dalmatians, which version's your favorite? I personally like them both." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like them both too!" Lana cried.

"Well I prefer the animated version." Lola replied.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lily all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I like the Live action version better, so much more realistic in my opinion." Lisa replied.

"I see. Interesting. And now, for my last question. For all the kids and adults, have you seen A Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, and if so, what did you think of it? I used to have it on video for years, until my parents found a DVD version as a birthday gift last year." Boris Yeltsin asked.

However, the answer to this question was very simple and quick, as everybody in the room, shook their heads no and had raised eyebrows of confusion, proving that nobody had seen it, or, if they had, nobody had any memories of the special.

"Okay, that's all for me. Dbug27, your turn." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Okay, thank you." Dbug27 replied, clearing her throat.

"So, what's your first question for us?" Kira asked.

"My first question is for the adults, are there any Christmas or Chanukah traditions in your families? In my moms family we always eat oyster stew and homemade chicken noodle soup for dinner, followed by opening gifts." Dbud27 asked.

"Well at our house, Lucy makes a delicious salmon sewflay, which we have for dinner on the evening of Christmas, and we obviously begin Christmas day by opening our presents, all dressed in the pajamas that we open up the night before on Christmas eve, and wear to bed that night. And oh yes, provided Lucy doesn't have to work at the hospital late on Christmas Eve, she reads Twas the Night Before Christmas to the kids before putting them to bed, and if she does have to work, I carry on that tradition in her place during those particular years." Randy replied.

"Wish I could say we had the same kind of tradition. Charlotte and I are often so busy, that while we get gifts for all of us, especially our little princess, we'll do the gift exchange on Christmas morning, but dinner, either on Christmas Eve or Christmas day, is often with other family members and friends, like the party we're attending at Peter's castle tonight." Drew replied.

"I can't say we're really big on the whole, tradition thing. After all, I've always believed, that Christmas begins and ends with family. So as long as Kira, Chuckie, and Kimi are by my side, that's all that matters." Chas replied.

"Can't say we really do a ton in our house. We do chop down a Live Christmas tree every year on Christmas Eve, set it up in the house, and then there's Howie's beef stew and sticky pudding, which we'll have either on Christmas Eve or Christmas day, depending on what else is going on that year. We had it Christmas day post going to Christmas Land that year, I believe we had it on Christmas Eve the year we went to the cabin, but I can't exactly remember now." Betty replied.

"We had it at the cabin dear." Howard reminded her.

"Well, all Lulu and I ever need is a cup of hot chocolate, an old-fashion Bing Crosby Christmas record, some chestnuts roasting over an open fire, and you've got the perfect Christmas." Lou said.

"Well at our house, we celebrate Christmas and Chanukah, and when it comes to Chanukah, we always light the menorah every night, attend the services and play at synagogue, and we all enjoy my famous lotkes." Didi said.

"All I can say for Christmas is, we open our gifts on Christmas morning, and of course, let's not forget Pop's insistence to take the family Christmas photo for the holiday card in August. Annoys the heck out of me, but what can I say, he's my dad. I've been putting up with it ever since I was a kid. Will I continue such a tradition after he's gone? Sorry to say, but probably not, but for now, I'll grit my teeth and face his dopy tradition while he's still alive." Stu said.

"Well Zack and I put up the Christmas tree in December sometime after Thanksgiving, and set up Mr. Christmas, which plays carols and makes the lights twinkle, we usually attend the Christmas Eve service at church, if we have nothing else going on, like this fine Christmas party, and on Christmas morning, we open presents." Celeste said.

"I see. Interesting. Okay, my next question is for the Rugrats, what's your first real memory?" Dbug27 asked.

"Receiving my white teddy bear, Frosty, from my mommy and daddy before they disappeared." Zack replied.

"Crawling over to my mommy's garden in the yard, and smelling my first flower, a pink carnation." Susie replied.

"The first time I ever saw a cookie. My aunt Didi was the one holding the plate of cookies. I reached out to try one, only to be told I was too little, having the cookies moved out of my reach. That broke my heart, and to this day, I'm glad that I got old enough to finally experience that magical taste." Angelica replied.

"You know, for the longest time, I always thought that dream I had with my mommy in it where we're outside and I see a butterfly for the first time without fear was just a dream, but now that I have a new mommy and know more about my firstest mommy, I'm starting to think that well, that's probably my earliest memory of my life, seeing that I love flowers and butterflies, and it's thanks to my mommy who's up in Heaven that I like those things." Chuckie replied.

"Hmmm, I think, my earliest memory gots to be when mommy rocked me to sleep one night when we were by ourselves, and she sang me some lullaby in a language I still don't understand. I think it was after daddy disappeardid, and we were in Paris, but I'm not entirely sure now." Kimi replied.

Tommy flinched for a moment, before recalling his earliest memory, which sadly, wasn't a pleasant one for him.

"My earliest memory goes back to when I was a tiny baby-baby. I was in a fish tank, unable to move. Eventually, a nice lady came along and held my hand, who I learned later was my mommy, but until she showed up, I was really ascared. Being trapped, not being able to move, was no fun." Tommy replied.

"Well my earliest memory was drinking milk from my mommy, and giving her my first laugh." Lil replied.

"Hey! That's mine too!" Phil added excitedly.

"Well, my earliest memory, I think we were in some forest. It was raining, and I was alone with Tommy. At first, he was mad at me, and really made me feel ascared, yelling at me and calling me naughty, almost dumping bananas on me, giving me away to some monkeys. Well then he saw how ascared I was, tucked me into our blankie, and sang me to sleep. We became the bestest of brothers after that, and we still are, to this day." Dil replied.

"Wow! All great memories here, though I'm sorry about your memory Tommy. At least, you eventually got out of the fish tank, and are with us now." Dbug27 said.

"Yeah." Tommy replied, smiling at her.

"Okay, my next question is for the louds, worst illness and injury ever?" Dbug27 asked.

"I'm not technically a member of the Loud family, but since I am Lincoln's best friend, I'll go first. For me, that would have to be the bad case of Pnewmonia I got at age two, nearly taking my life, and for injuries, at age three, when I developed my fear of heights, after climbing a tree at the park, swinging from a branch, falling out of the tree, and having to get stitches in the back of my head." Clyde replied.

"My worst illness was getting Shingles at age five, and falling off the swing at age three, and recall getting my first cut, scraping my knee pretty badly." Lori replied.

"I remember having a really bad headache once, and dots all over my body, but can't remember when that happened." Leni replied.

"It was when you were four, you caught Shingles from me, and the headache you're thinking of, also happened at that time, as you had a terrible mygrain along with the fever and hurting bumps." Lori said.

"Oh, okay." Leni said.

"Let's see. Wow! My worst injury was breaking my arm at age seven, after falling off the monkey bars on the playground, and as for illness, that would have to be a stomach bug I contracted at age nine. The worst thing about it, wasn't the bug itself, but rather, missing my one opportunity to see an Elvis impersonator in Royal Woods." Luna said.

"Worst injury for me? Jumping a bit too high off of a trampaleen at age six, and landing on my funny bone really hard! Now that, was not, funny. As for sicknesses, I had Mono last year at age thirteen. Guess we can be glad I didn't get Stereo, which is twice as bad as Mono, get it?" Luan said, giggling, at least, being able to laugh about it now, even though the Mono left her feeling pretty miserable when she had it.

"Oh my worst illness was catching the Flu at age ten on the opening day of basketball season, having to miss playing all season because of it. As for injuries, I sprained my ankle pretty bad when playing soccer at age seven, and it hurt something awful!" Lynn replied.

"For me, I got sick with a stomach bug my first day of kindergarten. The worst part of it all was everybody at school laughing at me, and nobody being able to come pick me up, having to sit in the nurse's office all day. Just, not pleasant, and the bed they have in there, it's obviously made out of pins and needles or something. As for injuries, I was trying to run a race with Lynn at the park at age five, later that same year in kindergarten, and wasn't watching where I was going, crashing into a tree pretty hard, having to get stitches in my forehead." Lincoln replied.

"I don't see sickness or injuries as a horrible thing, only a way to make you stronger, but since you asked, my worst injury was hitting my head really hard on the floor upon falling down the stairs right after I learned how to walk at age one-and-a-half. And for illnesses, hmmm, that would have to be, the ear infection I had at age three. My ears hurt so bad, I swear, communication with the spirits was not possible at the time." Lucy Loud replied.

"Well my worst illness was when I was too sick to perform in the pajeant that one time. That was nice of Lana to take my place, even if Lincoln only got her to take my place did it at first to only win tickets to Dairy Land. And for injuries, that would have to be when Leni ran over me lying in the grass when trying to moe the lawn when I was five. The worst part of that injury was that my favorite pink princess dress I had gotten from Pap Pap for Christmas that year, was, ruined! And Leni hadn't quite perfected fixing ripped clothing just yet." Lola replied.

"Well my worst illness was getting Hand, Foot, and Mouth disease at age four. Oh did the bumps on my hands and feet hurt. And for injuries, I dropped a hammer on my foot at age four, ow, that hurt!" Lana replied.

"Well for me, my worst injury was when I accidentally spilled some liquid Nitrogen on my hand at age two. That stuff really burned! Thankfully, I was able to clean it up quickly before it did any permanent damage. As for illnesses, I had a stomach bug at eighteen-months-old, and every ailment I tried failed to work, because I still had yet to figure out that oral treatments aren't the best when sick with one of those bugs, when the stomach fails to digest in such situations. I felt like a failure, and that's one virus that I tell people, they must wait it out, and let it run its course. It's unfortunate, but it's the way it is." Lisa replied.

"Can't say I've really had any bad injuries or illnesses yet. Maybe diapie rash, and a runny nose, but that's it." Lily replied.

"Wow! Interesting here. Glad you guys are all okay now, even if for Clyde, he's now afraid of heights as a result of his injury, I don't exactly blame him." Dbug27 said.

All of the Loud kids and Clyde nodded their heads in agreement, as Dbug27 cleared her throat, ate another Christmas cookie, and asked her final question.

"Okay, my last and final question is for Susie and Angelica, what is your biggest wish?" Dbug27 asked.

"I wish for peace on earth." Susie replied.

"Really? That's nothing. In fact, it's boring. I wish I ruled the world, and money didn't exist, allowing me to have all of the toys, candy, and cookies, whenever I wanted them. Yeah, I wish the world had really ended when the sky fell that time, and the growed ups didn't make it. Then I'd be President, and everybody would be doing everything my way." Angelica said.

"I see." Dbug27 said, just as the bell went off, signaling that it was time for Christmas Eve dinner.

So naturally, everybody went into the royal dining room, where a feast of beef stew, potato pancakes, and peanut butter sandwiches were served, giving a bit of a taste of all of the holiday traditions at once, recalling how Susie's family had peanut butter sandwiches at their first ever Kwanzaa celebration. After dinner, they went back to the wrap around orange couch, where Peter, with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Clause, went around, and handed everybody a package wrapped in gold paper. Well, everybody except for Olaughlinhunter, Olaughlinamber, and Olaughlingage. However, there was a catch to the presents handed to everybody.

"You can't open them until Christmas." Peter said.

Everybody let out moans.

"Why not?" Chuckie asked.

"Because, I only wanted you to have your presents to take home with you, it would be more magical if you open them up on Christmas, trust me." Peter said.

"Oh let them open their presents." Mrs. Clause said.

"Oh right fine, Everyone, open your presents I gave you now." Peter said.

Everybody did as he instructed, to find that this Christmas, all of them had matching red and white candy cane striped pajamas, which they all changed into, and while this was going on, Peter gave the signal to Mr. and Mrs. Clause to remove their hats and beard, and identify themselves. Olaughlinhunter, Olaughlinamber, and Olaughlingage couldn't believe their eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" The newly revealed faces said, running up to their three children, Santa being careful, since he had to use crutches, and giving their kids a hug.

"Mom! Dad! You're back home! But how..." Olaughlinhunter started to say, before his father cut him off.

"We wanted to surprise you with our return from Paris." Mr. Olaughlin said.

"And what better way to do it, then dressing up as Santa and his wife." Mrs. Olaughlin added.

"Wow! You sure had us fooled, but it's so great to see you mom and dad, we've missed you." Olaughlingage said, giving his parents another huge hug.

"Yeah." Olaughlinamber added, joining in for another group hug.

"And ta dah." Mr. Olaughlin said, pulling three pairs of the candy cane striped pajamas out of his pack on his back for his three kids.

Olaughlinhunter and his siblings grew very excited, as they went and changed into their pajamas, and Peter led their parents to where they'd be sleeping, as they'd be staying there through New Years, to ensure all repairs were made securely on their house before they moved back in come January. Once everybody was dressed in their look alike pajamas, forgetting that The Splat was airing Christmas specials on the evening of Christmas Day, not Christmas Eve, Peter turned on the TV to see that The Splat Yule Log was on. However, everybody was so tired at this point, and it was getting close to midnight, that everybody passed out on the wrap around orange couch, as The Splat Yule Log, played all night long on Peter's smart television.

And so, it looked like everybody would be spending Christmas morning at Peter's castle as a result of passing out on the wrap around orange couch on Christmas Eve to The Splat Yule Log, and this, ends chapter 40, of this fine story.

Author's Note: Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless, and, be looking for more chapters in this story, new chapters in other ongoing stories, and of course, new stories, coming soon! Very Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays everyone.


	41. Ending a Friendship

Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry this story hasn't seen an update since Christmas. Originally, I was suppose to update this story either on New Year's Eve or New Year's Day, but I'm pretty sure by the end of the chapter, you'll better understand why I haven't been around very much in the last couple of days. This is sadly, a chapter I'm not all that enthusiastic about writing, but sadly, it has to be done.

Chapter 41, Ending a Friendship

It was New Year's Eve at Peter's castle, and a sad day for a lot of people. Not only was it the final day everybody would get to spend with the Loud kids and Clyde Mcbride, before they would be getting onto an airplane the following day to head back home to Royal Woods, Michagan to finish shooting the episodes for season 2 of their show, as well as begin production on season 3, but to also head back to school, since the holiday break was over for them as of January 3, but several of the authors were contemplating ending their friendship with a particular author at the party who they thought was their friend, until a few short days ago, when the truth was finally revealed. Luckily later that evening, Peter would also be getting rid of the author Olaughlinhunter and his family who had been at his castle for roughly a month now, except for their parents, who showed up on Christmas Eve, after being released from the hospital in Paris.

Of course, everybody had fallen asleep at Peter's castle on Christmas Eve, celebrating Christmas there on Christmas Day itself, but they mainly stayed for breakfast and then headed to their respective homes to open presents and spend the holiday with their families. The only people who stayed at Peter's for the holiday were the people he was already giving hospitality to, those were the Louds, Clyde McBride, Olaughlinhunter, his parents, his older brother Olaughlingage, and his twin sister Olaughlinamber. Though over the course of this last week, they noticed how Peter was in and out a lot, and earlier in the day on New Year's Eve, a moving truck was outside of Peter's castle, and their furniture and belongings were being taken out to the truck. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on, but with Peter being super busy over the course of this last week, not being able to do as much stuff with Olaughlinhunter, it caused him to become very bored, thus, showing the other side of himself, a side that sooner or later, before the night was over, everybody would regret ever knowing him in the first place.

Though while this realization wouldn't be discovered until much later in the evening, early on in the evening during a lovely dinner provided by Peter's servants to end the year and have one final celebration with the authors and Loud House characters before they headed back home, the Rugrats characters and their families showed up at Peter's castle, just as expected. Jesse Barrow and his family were still away in Connecticut visiting relatives, so they weren't at the party, nor were Boris and Minka, because it was the last night of Chanukah, thus, prompting them to attend Synnagogue for the final service of the holiday. No, Boris wasn't starring in the play this year, but they liked going to the service and the play regardless, because they're strong believers of their Judiism faith, and feel attending all services for all holidays throughout the year are very important, as well as sticking to customs and traditions to celebrate the various holidays that come up throughout the year on the Hebrew calendar. And in light of recent events, Lulu wasn't all that interested in going to the party either, as she was feeling pretty sad about the death of her voice actress, Debbie Reynolds, so opted not to go, and not wishing for his wife to be alone on New Year's Eve, Lou Pickles also declined the invitation to Peter's castle, staying behind with his wife at Withering Oaks Retirement Home, as the elderly couple celebrated a quiet New Year's Eve together, in the comfort of their apartment. They even declined an invitation to go have dinner with Lou's cousin Miriam, just, wanting to spend the evening by themselves.

Despite this though, the Carmichaels, Pickles, Wehrenbergs, Finsters, and DeVilles all showed up at the party, and for the most part, everybody had a good time. Well, during most of the party anyway. And as for the authors and fans in attendance, these included Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, Sovietlollipop, Boris Yeltsin, Vinzgirl, and of course, Olaughlinhunter and his family, as they were still staying at Peter's castle, well, until shortly before midnight, when everybody would be piling into Peter's limo, and driving them home to their house, which had finally been renovated and repaired from the damage it underwent from the burglary that occurred shortly after Thanksgiving on Black Friday while the family was out shopping. Or though they thought they'd be traveling there in Peter's limo, little did they know this would be changed in an instant later on that evening.

Shortly after everybody arrived, a beautiful feast was prepared, complete with lobster bisk, fried calamari, and a choice of scollops or salmon as the main course, with a side of sweet potato fries and mixed vegetables. They had sparkling apple cyder to drink, or as it was being called by the Rugrats toddlers, bubbly apple juice, and for dessert, a choice of chocolate cake, and blueberry cream brulay cheesecake. Everybody decided to have a little bit of both entrees being presented, as well as slices of both types of cake being offered, since nobody could make up their minds of what they wanted, and during dinner, Sovietlollipop, Boris Yeltsin, and Vinzgirl, all had questions for the characters, keeping the conversation relatively peaceful at this point.

"So, how is everybody enjoying their dinner tonight?" Peter asked at a point after everybody had finished their soup, appetizer, and were dining on their entrees.

"It is quite delicious Peter thank you!" Didi exclaimed excitedly.

"You're very welcome Didi. All the best, for my friends, to end another year together." Peter replied, taking another bite of the scollops on his plate.

"So, anybody gots any questions for us?" Tommy asked, after taking a sip of his sparkling apple cyder.

"I'll go first. My question is for the Rugrats, Zack, Susie, and Angelica. What would be your dream vacations?" Sovietlollipop asked.

All of the toddlers thought about it for a few minutes, continuing to dine on their dinner before speaking up and answering Sovietlollipop's question.

"Well I wanna go to Cynthia Land." Angelica replied.

"I want to go to the new Dummi Bears theme park where my daddy was cutting the ribbon for the grand opening of the park while I was off with my friends on that island and where we met Nigel Strawberry." Susie replied.

"I'd like to just, go to the beach and relax on the sand, listening to the ocean waves where I can take a nice, long, nap, and nothing bad will happen." Chuckie replied.

"I wanna go back to Reptar Land in Paris! That place was home to me for a long time, and I miss it a lot." Kimi replied.

"I can't think of one particular place I'd like to visit, but maybe taking a trip all around the world and visiting different countries would be lots of fun." Zack replied.

"I'd like to go to Britin or wherever that place is where my cousins, Hedley and Smedley live, paying them a visit where we can talk and stuff, and sip make believe tea." Lil replied.

"I agree with Kimi! Only, if I go back to Reptar Land, I wanna ride the gooey ride again with that green bubbly gooey stuff." Phil replied.

"I wanna go back to the drainforest and go on another venture with Nigel Strawberry." Tommy replied.

"Hmmm, I wanna go to outside space, and meet a alium." Dil replied.

"Interesting vacation choices. Hopefully you all get to go on your dream vacations someday." Sovietlollipop said.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy replied.

After everybody made some small talk for a few minutes, Boris Yeltsin was the next one to speak up, with his five questions for everyone at the table.

"Okay it's my turn. I have five questions as usual, some for the Rugrats, while others are for the Louds, since tonight is their final night at Peter's castle before they head home to Royal Woods tomorrow." Boris Yeltsin said.

"So what did you want to know Boris Yeltsin?" Lincoln asked, picking up some more fried calamari and another handful of sweet potato fries off of his plate.

"Well my first question is for the Loud kids, ever dared each other to do something really dumb?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Lily and Lisa shook their heads no, but the remaining nine Loud kids all had this to say, going from youngest to oldest in this case.

"One time, I dared my twin sister Lana to go for an entire day, wearing a long, blue sparkly dress and not getting dirty. She claimed that to be the dummest dare she ever heard." Lola replied.

"Oh that's nothing. As revenge for making me wear that disgusting blue dress, I dared Lola to jump in a huge mud puddle, wearing her all-time favorite long pink dress, that's dry clean only, on the morning of her upcoming beauty pajeant. She had to miss the pajeant as a result of her dress getting ruined, and she didn't speak to me for an entire week after that." Lana replied.

"You bet I didn't, that was the dummest, if not, stupidest, dare you ever put me through, and on pajeant day of all days!" Lola snapped.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wanted to see what you'd look like all covered in mud." Lana replied.

"I looked like a mess that's what." Lola replied in an angry tone of voice.

Lana disagreed with this comment, smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you actually looked kind of cute!" Lana said with a smile.

Lola simply rolled her eyes at her twin sister, as Lucy went on to answer Boris Yeltsin's question.

"One time, I dared Luan to do an impression of Lori, calling up Bobby and telling him she loved him. Little did I know Bobby was outside the front door about to ring the doorbell to pick up Lori for their date that evening. He saw Luan on the phone through the window and wasn't too happy about what she was doing. My favorite part of that whole ordeal was seeing Bobby angry with rage at Luan. Though Lori soon found out it was me who dared Luan to do it, and as punishment, I had to sit out in the hot sun in the backyard for an entire afternoon, with no way back into the house, because she went around and locked all of the doors and windows. I looked like a slightly cooked lobster for a week after that." Lucy replied.

"Oh that's nothing. I dared Lisa to stand on the roof in her underwear, to which she clearly refused to do, simply because she thought my prank was immature and stupid, not to mention, dangerous, and it wouldn't solve anything. So then I dared her to work on an experiment blindfolded, and that caused a huge explosion that resulted in us having to replace Lily's crib. Luckily, Lily wasn't napping at the time, or I'd really regret what I did." Lincoln replied.

"Remember when I dared Luna to try playing guitar while balancing a basketball on her head? Boy was that a mistake. She ended up losing the ball, and while dancing around with her guitar, not realizing the ball had landed in the grass behind her, she ended up twisting her ankle, having to miss her gig that evening." Lynn replied.

"I dared Lily to not laugh at my joke, and she laughed at every one of them, making it a dumb dare, because who wouldn't laugh at my jokes." Luan replied.

"Oh that's nothing! I got Lynn good for the dare she pulled on me. Only in her case, I dared her to eat fifty meatball subs for lunch right before her huge soccer match. She spent the entire game in the bathroom, and her team lost. I felt guilty later on about daring her to take on that challenge, but after twisting my ankle and spraining it on her basketball, because she dared me to combine playing sports with rock and roll, well I had to do something. Then another time after that, I dared her to sing the National Anthem at her next football game, and I happen to know that Lynn has the worst singing voice on the planet. Well okay, so Lucy tops her, but who'd let an eight-year-old girl sing at a middle school football game? I knew embarrassing herself by trying to do my talent would be the perfect revenge when the meatball subs was a bust, so she did it, and totally embarrassed herself. I believe we had a wrestling match in the backyard after the game, to which I lost, and after that, we promised one another to never mix our talents together ever again." Luna replied.

"I dared Lincoln to walk around for a day wearing the latest dress I created, with a designer pair of high heal shoes. He kept tripping over his feet walking in those things, I couldn't help but laugh!" Leni replied.

"Oh did I get Luan good for pranking Bobby like she did. I dared her to sleep out in the backyard one night, in a mud puddle. The worst part of that whole ordeal was that it ended up raining, which I knew it was going to do, and she came in the next day, her clothes soaked, and came down with a cold, having to cancel a week of Funny Business Inc gigs, and as punishment, I had to fill in for her on those gigs. Clearly, I'm terrible when it comes to comedy, so I bombed at every gig, and I swear Bobby only laughed because he was trying to support me, but it goes to show you, karma can really bite you in the butt when you dare your prankster sister to do something as stupid as sleep outside in the rain. I'll never do that again." Lori replied.

"Wow! Just, wow." Boris Yeltsin commented.

"So, what else you got for us?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I do have another question for the Loud kids. Are you familiar with Audio Description at all? If so, have you heard it and what did you think of it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the Loud kids exchanged looks with one another, turning back in Boris Yeltsin's direction with raised eyebrows of confusion.

"I'm sorry Boris Yeltsin, but I'm sad to say that we've never heard of what you're talking about, so we simply, cannot answer your question." Lucy replied.

"That's okay. It's a service for the visually impaired that describes visual aspects of a movie to us. But seeing that none of you are blind, I wouldn't expect you to really know about stuff like that." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Well actually Boris Yeltsin, I've heard of the service, but I've never actually watched a movie using the audio description to really know what it's like." Lisa replied.

"I see." Boris Yeltsin replied.

"So, got any other questions for us?" Lynn asked.

"Well I do have one last question, and funny you asked, as it's for you Lynn. What's your favorite sport? I like boxing, hockey and tennis." Boris Yeltsin asked.

Lynn took another bite of the salmon on her plate, and after she was finished chewing and swallowing, she answered Boris Yeltsin's question.

"My favorite sport is definitely football. Getting to run down the field, block and tackle my other team mates, scoring the touchdowns, I love the thrill of it all! A great way to get exercise, let out your anger, and get some fresh air, all at the same time! Plus, it's a great sport where team work is necessary to score those touchdowns, and someday, I hope to play on one of the major league football teams, and I hope the team I play on someday when I'm an adult, goes to the Superbowl!" Lynn replied.

"Cool! And now, a couple of questions for the Rugrats characters. First, a question for Zack and Kimi, not sure if I've already asked you this, but, what were your first words?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Mine wasn't just a word, mine was a complete sentence! It was, goodnight Aunty Celeste, I love you, one night when she was putting me to bed, and I swear, her heart melted when she heard me speaking to her for the first time shortly before my second birthday, I'll never forget seeing the tears of joy that spilled out of her eyes." Zack replied.

"And my first word was, uh huh, if you can call that a word." Kimi replied.

"I call it a fine word Kimi, and, very interesting answers to my question there. Now, to the Rugrats adults, any favorite seafood you have? I mostly prefer salmon, but other times I'll have Atlantic Cod." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"We like shrimp." Didi, Stu, Drew and Charlotte all replied in unison.

"Salmon is our favorite." Lucy, Randy, and Celeste replied.

"We like clams." Betty and Howard replied.

"I like cod too, and baked haddik." Chas replied.

"Eel is my favorites." Kira replied.

"Very nice!" Boris Yeltsin said.

"Well I'd like to ask some questions now, are you finished with yours Boris Yeltsin?" Vinzgirl asked, taking another sip of her sparkling apple cyder.

"Yep I sure am Vinzgirl, so go ahead, ask away." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Thank you Boris Yeltsin." Vinzgirl said, clearing her throat.

After she took another sip of her cyder to finish clearing her throat and washing her dinner down, she asked her questions.

"Well, For the kids, What do you get in trouble for the most? And for the parents, how do you discipline your kids?" Vinzgirl asked.

"Using up all of the minutes on our cell phone family plan." Alisa replied.

"Playing soccer in the house." Buster replied.

"Using up leftover food for my scientific experiments, when I know it's that night's dinner." Edwin replied.

"Yelling and screaming for what I want, rather than asking nicely." Susie replied.

"And Randy and I usually discipline our kids by grounding them for a week to a month, depending on the severity of the crime they committed." Lucy replied.

"Playing in my daddy's study without his permission." Angelica replied.

"And while Charlotte seldom disciplins, I'm the one usually having to do this in our household, but we often punish Angelica by sending her to her room, and taking away dessert." Drew replied.

"Oh I've disciplined Angelica plenty, you just, don't wish to admit it." Charlotte said.

Drew simply rolled his eyes at his wife, as the rest of the gang went around and answered Vinzgirl's question.

"Not playing with my toys nicely." Tommy replied.

"And throwing mine across the room." Dil added.

"I don't have the heart to punish my boys, unless they're playing roughly with something I invented for them, but I'll let my wife fully answer this question." Stu said.

"Well if we find Tommy and Dil playing with their toys in a fashion we deem to be inappropriate, we'll typically time out the toy for the rest of the day, or for a few minutes, depending on how they were playing rough with the toy in the first place, I say that as one time, Tommy poured Mustard all over his favorite stuffed animal lion Hermin, and it took me nearly a week to get it all clean, causing him to go on a rampage of a distructive streak within that time, but when I gave him his lion, he had found my necklace that I had somehow misplaced, so couldn't be mad at him, after all, he was just a baby at the time." Didi said.

Of course, Tommy sat there at the table at this point, a sad expression on his face, all because his mommy got his lion's name wrong.

"Me and Lillian get in trouble for fighting with our toys." Phil said.

"Do not Phillip." Lil argued.

"Do too Lillian." Phil argued.

"Do not." Lil argued.

"Yep sometimes the pups will be fighting over their toys. I often have to take them away for a time out for a little while, and sometimes, have the twins sit in separate corners and think about what they did." Betty replied.

"Uh, yeah, what she said." Howard added.

"Track mud and sand into the house." Kimi replied.

"And playing in the garbage." Chuckie added.

"I typically have to time Kimi out for making a mess of dirt in the house by not letting her play outside for the rest of the day post her bath." Kira replied.

"And I end up having to give Chuckie a bath. He doesn't like baths very much as it is, so it's a suitable punishment for him in this case." Chas added.

"Not taking my nap when I should, or playing rough with my toys." Zack said.

"And when Zack refuses to take his nap, I often time out the toy he's playing with at the time until he finishes his nap." Celeste replied.

"I see. Thanks for answering my questions everybody." Vinzgirl said.

"You're welcome." All of the characters replied in unison, just as Peter cleared his throat loudly to get everybody's attention.

"Well, if we're all finished, could we all congregate in the living room as we see to preparing to take Olaughlinhunter and his family, back to their home in my limo." Peter said.

Without saying a word, all of the authors, Rugrats and Loud House characters, got up from their seats at the dining room table and headed into Peter's living room, where they all sat down on the wrap around orange couch. However, things would soon take a turn, when the characters found out that a few of the authors attending this New Year's Eve party, were not interested in accompanying everybody to Olaughlinhunter's house.

Once everybody was in the living room and Peter got a head count of everybody present, is when Celrock spoke up.

"You know, Peter, if it's okay, I think I'd like to stay behind at your castle and watch a movie on your smart screen TV with your servants attending to me." Celrock said.

"Yeah, me too." Nairobi-harper said.

"Me three." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Me four." Vinzgirl said.

Peter gave them all a look of concern.

"Are you guys feeling all right?" Peter asked.

"To tell you the honest truth Peter, no, we're not." Celrock said.

DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, and Vinzgirl all nodded their heads in agreement, echoing Celrock's sentiment.

"Well, okay then, my entertainment center is all yours." Peter said.

However, the babies couldn't help but notice Celrock was looking away, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Curious, Tommy walked over to Celrock to find out what was really going on.

"Come on Celrock, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Celrock snapped, crossing her arms and refusing to make eye contact with the purple haired toddler.

"Yeah, don't you want to see my renovated house?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

All of the authors who refused to go shook their heads no in response, making it pretty obvious that they weren't interested in going. They also all exchanged glances with one another, whispering to one another for a few minutes, wondering if each one should take one of the Rugrats parents and older Loud siblings aside, or better yet, the most intelegent sibling of them all, Lisa aside, and explain to them all what was really going on. After they all shook on it, the four authors got up from the couch, each approaching one of the parents in each Rugrats character's family, along with Lisa Loud, and asked them all to step into one of the royal hallways with them for a minute to discuss something private. Lucy Carmichael, Lisa Loud, Didi Pickles, Drew Pickles, Chas Finster, and Howard DeVille were all the ones escorted into one of the hallways with Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, and Vinzgirl to discuss what was really going on.

"What is it Celrock, how come you're not interested in going to Olaughlinhunter's house?" Didi asked.

"Yeah my kids go over there all of the time for sleepovers and stuff and to play that Reptar game with him, they have so much fun!" Chas added.

"Well, everybody, brace yourselves, Olaughlinhunter isn't what you all might think." Celrock said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy Carmichael asked.

"Well he's been trolling me as a guest reviewer ever since I expressed anger towards a rant that Nairobi-harper put in an author's note on one of her chapters in her Rugrats Fourth of July story back in the summer of 2015, and ever since then, whether I was upset about authors not updating as regularly anymore, HazelNutSwirl's period of depression, trying to express how I felt in a review in one of her, update announcement stories when all of this started going down, got upset about people's lack of updates at the close of, The Day of the Bees last summer, even though I've changed the author's note at the end of the story, bottom line, every time I'm upset about something, even if I've worked things out with the author in question, he continues to rub the situation in my face, not letting me forget it and move on. Bottom line, he thinks that because I have a temper, I'm purely an evil person, and while when he's logged in as a registered user, he can be pretty nice, as a guest, he's just, plain, horrible! He constantly puts me down, saying horrible things about me and my stories, and the worst of it all happened just a few days ago, after I expressed how upset I was over his failure to keep his promise to finish up my birthday story in a timely fashion, and to add to that, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, Vinzgirl and I all talk together in a Facebook Messenger group chat, but we also found somebody extra in the group chat for a short while who we didn't recognize, who we believe got added to the chat by accident, and we're pretty sure it was Olaughlinhunter, because I heard back from Olaughlinhunter in response to the PM I sent him expressing my disappointment towards not updating and finishing my birthday story in a more timely fashion, even two weeks after my actual birthday, and his reasons for not updating more frequently was because he was mourning the death of actress, Carrie Fisher." Celrock explained.

"We all agreed in the chat that how he was handling this death was a bit, uncalled for, as he's not related to Carrie Fisher, thus, not communicating with anybody or updating material on Fan Fiction over the death of a celebraty seemed a bit, extreme to all of us, and we all expressed how we felt to one another in the Facebook chat." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"But until we removed him from the chat, he obviously saw everything we were talking about, because he now found a new thing to rub into Celrock's face in the nasty guest reviews that came pouring in overnight, claimg her to be too old to get all upset over birthday stories and stuff like that, and then, he even had the decency to go disguise himself as Boris Yeltsin for some of these nasty guest reviews." Vinzgirl added.

"And then, to top it all off, he not only continued to troll Celrock endlessly for the last few days, except for during the time period he was updating and releasing chapter 3 of her birthday story, but he's also been trolling me, DemonAloisTrancy, and Vinzgirl. He's asked about things that are none of his business, and claimed a lot of things to one another that aren't true." Nairobi-harper said.

"Like what?" Didi asked.

Nairobi-harper leaned into Didi's ear to whisper this to her.

"He kept asking about my bra size." Nairobi-harper whispered into Didi's ear, making her gasp in surprise.

"And he keeps convincing us to kill ourselves because we're simply friends with Celrock, not to mention, his obsessive use of the five letter N word, 'Nigga,' which greatly disturbs me and Nairobi-harper." DemonAloisTrancy whispered to Lucy Carmichael, also making her gasp in unpleasant surprise.

"He keeps constantly complaining to me about not having a job, and claiming that I'd be a terrible mother, and even admitted that he never really liked me as a friend." Celrock whispered to Chas.

"And he makes a big deal about sexual stuff in general, and claiming stuff that's not true about how we feel towards gay people, and stuff like that." Vinzgirl whispered to Howard.

Of course, having a very acute sense of hearing, Lisa overheard everything being whispered to the various parents of the Rugrats, not appreciating anything she overheard.

"Sounds like this Olaughlinhunter person is bad news, and if I'm gonna have anything to do with it, I'm not about to have my siblings travel with him and his family back to their house." Lisa said.

All of the parents shook their heads in agreement with Lisa, as everybody agreed to head back into the living room, where the adults filled their husband or wife in on what just went on out in the hallway, while Lisa had all of her sisters and only big brother, excluding Lily huddle together, and she quietly whispered to them everything she just overheard from outside. Once everybody had conversated with one another privately about this, as Sovietlollipop and Boris Yeltsin already knew why Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper and Vinzgirl didn't wish to travel to Olaughlinhunter's place, their significant others had this to say about the situation, once they put the Rugrats toddlers and Lily in their playroom at Peter's castle, so they wouldn't be in earshot of this conversation.

"I can't say I'm all caught up with what kids do today on the Internet, but I know Celrock has done nothing wrong, her stories are excellent, from what I've managed to read of them anyway with my busy work schedule, and he has no right to treat her in this manner. Keep this up Olaughlinhunter and you'll be hearing from my lawyers." Charlotte snapped.

"Agreed whole heartedly with that statement Charlotte." Lori Loud commented.

"I feel very uncomfortable with my kids being around him now. I mean, he's threatening these authors to break up their friendship and kill themselves. What are the odds he sleeps with a gun and isn't telling us. I wouldn't want him to go out on our kids and hurt one of them." Kira said.

Chas nodded his head in agreement.

At that moment, Betty stood up, her fists clinched with her face red with anger.

"Don't think you'll ever be laying a finger on the pups again Olaughlinhunter, after what I've heard you've been pulling the last few days, I never want to catch you around Phil and Lil ever again!" Betty snapped.

"I've done nothing wrong." Olaughlinhunter protested.

"That's where you're wrong Olaughlinhunter. You're sticking your nose in people's business where it doesn't belong, and even after I left a nice review on your third chapter of your birthday story for me, you still continue to troll me and my friends." Celrock said.

"And don't forget when we all tried to take down Palerat back in chapter 17 of this story, and you made Celrock go edit that chapter. That's proof right there that you're behind all of that trolling, because only somebody who supported that so-called, palerat creep would find a way to get it removed. I also don't appreciate you using me by disguising yourself as me when leaving these reviews. You know I'd never say stuff like that, so how dare you frame me like that. I'm sorry Olaughlinhunter, but I can't call myself your friend anymore." Boris Yeltsin said.

"I agree." Sovietlollipop added.

"And to fuss about Celrock not having a job? Well, okay, so Drew fusses at me about that all of the time, and I'll admit, Didi got upset about this when I was facing inventor's block over creating my Bubble Rama 5,000 and worked at Consolidated Lard for a few days, but you need to remember, Didi's my wife. We depend on one another financially. Therefore, she has every right to get upset with me if we're not bringing in enough money to make ends meet and pay our bills, and my lack to sell any inventions is the problem. But while you may interact with Celrock, she is not your main source of income. Whether she has a job or not is not your thing to be worried about, because what goes on in her personal life has no effect on you, so letting it be your problem and constantly rubbing Celrock's flaws in her face is not only wrong, it's just, plain mean. And if you find you don't like how I'm talking right now because I'm sounding a lot like a father, well, I am a father to two little boys, and if I were to find out that they were cyber bullying people on the Internet, I'd be pretty angry too." Stu said.

"And asking these ladies about their bra sizes and bringing up private things that are very inappropriate to be talking about in public? The nerve! I'm sorry Peter, but I think Stu and I will be taking our boys home now, and celebrating what remains of New Year's Eve at our house." Didi said.

"Uh, yeah, Kira and I plan to do the same." Chas added, looking quite agitated and uncomfortable, stuttering when he spoke.

"Uh, same here." Randy added.

"And Olaughlinhunter, I may not be a doctor for the mental health, as I'm a surgeon, but you seriously, need to get some help mentally. You need some serious psychological help Olaughlinhunter, and I'm not just saying that because of my medical background, I'm also saying that as a woman and mother who's very concerned about you not hurting my children and friends, but possibly others, including, yourself. Yes Olaughlinhunter, what you're doing by cyber bullying people like this is actually hurting you in the long run, and I hope you'll be able to come to terms with this someday, and try to change your behavior in the future with some help, in hopes to become a better person come your adult years." Lucy Carmichael said.

Olaughlinhunter simply dismissed her speech, finding it stupid.

"_That doctor's a bogus, shitty piece of crap. What business does she have to tell me to go see some crappy therapist._" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as the rest of the families saw to making their final decision about remaining at Peter's castle for the rest of the night.

Howard, Betty, and Celeste, along with Drew and Charlotte all nodded their heads in agreement about everything said at the party tonight, including Lucy's advice to Olaughlinhunter right then, as they all went to the playroom, where they gathered up their kids and saw to leaving Peter's castle. Once they left, the Louds and Clyde all turned to one another, though Clyde tried to not make direct eye contact with Lori for this moment of decision making.

"What should we do guys?" Lincoln asked.

"Well buddy, if I were you, I don't think you and your sisters should be going to a house of an author who not only has not finished the first story he's written to feature us in it, but a cyber bully? If my dads knew I was hanging around this creep, I'd be banned from ever going online ever again. I'd see if Peter's private plane could fly us home tonight." Clyde said.

Lincoln agreed, and went up and spoke with Peter.

"Yes Lincoln?" Peter asked.

"Uh, how difficult would it be for me and my sisters and Clyde to leave right now on your private plane to head back to Royal Woods?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, my pilot is currently getting some sleep, he won't be ready to fly you guys home until tomorrow morning on New Year's Day, as we originally agreed upon." Peter said.

"Well in that case, seeing that we have a long, eight hour journey ahead of us tomorrow, I feel it would be best if I and my siblings, stay behind at your castle and see to getting ready for bed, getting an early start on our rest, so we're ready to get out of here bright and early in the morning." Lisa said.

"Agreed, I never say no to extra beauty sleep." Lola added.

"Okay then. I'll have my servants attend to your needs, and meanwhile, I'll see to escorting Olaughlinhunter and his family bsack home, out of my Confederacy kingdom for good." Peter said, making a whistle call to summon his castle guards.

In less than a minute, several guards dressed in gray and black clothes showed up at the entrance of Peter's castle, all with handcuffs on. Peter approached his guards, giving them commands, as even he wasn't going to accompany Olaughlinhunter and his family to their home, not after what he pulled on his friends and the authors.

"Gentlemen, take Olaughlinhunter and his family to their home, and see that they're placed under a restraining order, never to return to my castle, or appear in any future chapter of Ask the Dynamic Trio, ever, again." Peter commanded, as the guards put Olaughlinhunter, Olaughlingage, and Olaughlinamber into handcuffs along with their parents, and took them out to a swot car.

Peter then went into his throne room, where he came back with Olaughlinhunter's laptop and his dog Thor. He knew these posessions were too important to Olaughlinhunter, so wanting to make sure he got his bad karma, he had General Frollo take Thor to the nearest dog pound, and another one of Peter's men put three gun bullets through Olaughlinhunter's laptop, destroying it for good.

Meanwhile, in the swot car, Olaughlinhunter couldn't stop complaining.

"Nobody answered any of my questions!" Olaughlinhunter wined.

"And what were those questions might I ask?" The castle security guard who was driving the car asked.

Olaughlinhunter went on to give his long list of questions.

"Well my first question was for the babies. What did they think of this year and what are the favorite things they did this year in this year's fanfics? My second question was going to be for the Louds and Clyde. What did they also think of this year and what are the favorite things they did this year in their episodes? My third question was going to be for the parents of the Rugrats. What did they all think of this year and favorite things they did in this year's fanfics along with their kids? My fourth question was going to be for Lulu. How does she feel about the death of her voice actress Debbie Reynolds? My fifth question was going to be for Lou. What do you think of both his 2 voice actors, his original David Doyle and his replacement Joe Alaskey earlier this year and his 2nd wife's voice actress, Debbie Reynolds, all being dead now? My sixth question was going to be for the parents of the Rugrats. What was their reaction when they heard the shocking news that Carrie Fisher, the actress that played Princess Leia died from a heart attack? My seventh question was going to be for Lincoln. Was he as adventurous as Tommy was when he was a baby? And does he remember any adventures he had at that time? And finally I was going to ask all of the Loud sisters which one of them had to clean Aunt Ruth's feet since their brother wasn't there to do it like he usually does when he visits and instead was at home watching their baby sister with his best friend? I was hoping it was Lisa. Please be Lisa! If it was, I was going to tell her this, because of how much she has annoyed me by refusing to join any activities because she's just too smart to understand how fun they really are and how they're really not juvenile, she deserved it! Yes, I was going to tell her that myself! And I was sort of hoping Lincoln stays at home to babysit Lily again when they go to see Aunt Ruth again so she can clean her feet again! And I also wanted to tell her that!" Olaughlinhunter said.

After finishing his long speech there, he let out a dejected sigh, as he stared out the window at the streetlights, passing through the streets of California, as the security guard turned into their long driveway where sure enough, his house stood in prime condition, looking better than ever.

"Oh well, so much for my questions." Olaughlinhunter muttered.

"Well you know Olaughlinhunter, if you wanted everybody to answer your questions, then perhaps you shouldn't have cyber bullied the Fan Fiction authors like you did, basically attacking and accusing Celrock for no reason, and making her, along with DemonAloisTrancy, Vinzgirl, and Nairobi-harper feel uncomfortable, nor should you have framed Boris Yeltsin like you did, and as a result, gotten you and your family, not only banished from ever visiting Peter's castle or his Confederacy kingdom ever again, but I don't think you're going to be getting visits from any of the Rugrats and Loud House characters anymore either, because they're all feeling pretty uncomfortable around you at the moment, after hearing about how you treated people who they call their friends." The castle guard driver said.

Of course, Olaughlinhunter didn't say anything back, as he and his family were escorted by the other two guards that went with them in handcuffs to their front door, where one of them let them in with a spare key that Peter had given them, and saw to making the orders clear to the Olaughlin family.

"You are here by under an in house arrest until we figure out what else to do with you. And you may not travel any further than ten miles away from your home, nor will you have any communication with the outside world." One of the guards said, placing special bracelets on each person's ankle, and taking their cell phones away from them.

"These ankles are to remain on your legs at all times, they'll send a shock through your legs if you travel past the ten mile limit. And oh yes, you've been placed under a restraining order to never communicate with Peter, or any of the Loud House and Rugrats characters ever again." Another guard said.

"Whatever." Mr. and Mrs. Olaughlin said, not caring all that much that this all happened, as they had nothing against cyber bullying, and felt that their son did nothing wrong, but weren't sure how to react to this, because at points, they had the brains of a lyma bean.

Once the guards left, everybody went off to their rooms. When Olaughlinhunter got to his room, he noticed his laptop was missing, and let out a loud, piercing scream, that could be heard from outside the house. He also looked everywhere for Thor, but couldn't find him anywhere, and as a result, he went to bed crying, not so much because he felt guilty for doing all of the cyber bullying he did, but because Thor was nowhere to be found, and thanks to these restrictions, he couldn't exactly go out and look for him.

"_I hope my baby Thor is no more than ten miles away, or else, I'll never see him again._" Olaughlinhunter thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, shortly after midnight had rolled around, and 2017 had officially started.

Meanwhile, back at Peter's castle, he had texted all of the parents of the Rugrats, letting them know what happened. They all wrote back, saying how relieved they were that they would no longer be in contact with Olaughlinhunter anymore, and that they'd all return for the rest of the party, except that their kids all fell asleep in the car heading home, not wishing to wake them up and return, that they'd visit Peter some other time, and all of them, wished him a happy new year. He understood, and went on to tell the other authors the good news.

"Woo hoo!" Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper, Vinzgirl, Sovietlollipop, and Boris Yeltsin cried in excitement, so thankful that Olaughlinhunter and his family were out of their lives forever, as they all rang in the new year with Peter at his castle, and had a really fun night.

And this, ends chapter 41.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I had to do this, but I'm very unhappy to have learned who's been behind all of this trolling for the last year-and-a-half, and it greatly hurt my feelings this weekend to learn the truth. I understand that not everybody's going to enjoy all of my stories. I understand that not everybody might approve of my lifestyle, or they might feel uncomfortable with the fact that I have disabilities, even though such things are beyond my control. But the thing I can't seem to get through this crappy shitty cyber bully's head is this. What's not okay is to be so disrespectful towards me and my friends, in the way you've been over the last year-and-a-half, but especially how you've been acting over the last few days, causing us to get headaches, upset stomachs, and sleepless nights as a result. I know you aren't, but you really should feel ashamed of your actions. I had every right to be upset about you not finishing up my birthday story in a timely fashion, especially since I wrote you a story, and I still did it, even though you gave me your story request at the very last minute, very late at night on the night before your birthday I might add. Yeah it was a day late, and had you told me sooner, I would have released it in time for your birthday, but you only have yourself to blame for that one. Also, Nairobi-harper, Vinzgirl, and DemonAloisTrancy got stories released for me, or chapters released in ongoing stories of theirs that I enjoy, in time for my birthday, if not a few days early I might add, despite being sick with the Flu and being busy with final exams at school. So for you to not keep your promise, and get so overly bent out of shape over how I felt about you not finishing my birthday story and how I felt about your reaction towards how you were handling the death of Carrie Fisher actually makes you look like the bad one, not me. Quit blaming me for stuff I didn't even do in the first place! You hear me? Just, quit it! I hope from this day forward, I never, ever, speak to you, or hear from you, ever again. I'm done with the trolling, and I will not stand to have somebody try to come between me, my friends, and a passion I deeply enjoy, writing, and more so, writing for a fandom about beloved characters that I've dearly loved over the years, and who have helped me through some tough times over the years as well. I also hope you learn to think before you speak, and if you want to throw this piece of advice back in my face by using this chapter here as a target, let me just say that you brought on the release of this chapter and how the events played out in this chapter on to yourself, and therefore, no matter how much you beg, no matter how much you cry, I'm not editing this chapter, and it's remaining as it is, for all eternity. If anybody who's not a God damn cock sucking slut wishes to leave a review, then please, be my guest. Otherwise, please, leave, me, alone, and mind your own God damn fuckin' bloody business!


	42. Valentine's Day Blues

Author's Note: This story has been on hiatus since the beginning of January for reasons I won't go into detail here about, but most of my regular readers know why it happened, and that's all I'll say about that. However, originally, I wasn't planning to bring this story back at the earliest, until either March 31 or April 1 of this year, that is, had The Splat aired the Rugrats Valentine's Day episode, Be My Valentine, during the three hours that Rugrats did air on Valentine's Day itself, between midnight and 3:00 AM Eastern. However, I did declare to a chunk of my regular readers, that if The Splat failed to air Be My Valentine, this chapter would be released on Valentine's Day, thus, ending the hiatus on this story. So thanks to The Splat's forgetfulness where Rugrats and Valentine's Day are concerned, not to mention, stupidity, on account of airing two episodes twice during the block, which in my opinion is just lazy, uncalled for, and ridiculous, since there's a total of 172 half hour episodes to choose from, airing 2 episodes twice during the block is just, unacceptable, when one of those half hour blocks could have been used to air Be My Valentine, while the other one where an episode aired for a second time they could have aired, oh, I don't know, Super Hero Chuckie and The Dog Broomer, a pair of episodes that haven't aired in a while, but no! They aired Pedal Pusher and Music, as well as Planting Dil and Jokes on You twice, and airing two episodes twice during a three hour marathon is actually more disappointing than not airing the Valentine's Day special on Valentine's Day. I think whoever programs episodes to run, was obviously on Krack or something is they scheduled two episodes to repeat within a half hour to an hour of one another, and didn't even schedule Be My Valentine, like, how could you forget that February 14 is Valentine's Day, if a show has a Valentine's Day special, and it's going to air on February 14, by golly, air the special already! I mean, it's actually a decent special in my opinion, so yeah. Why The Splat overlooked Valentine's Day where Rugrats is concerned is beyond me, but thanks to their mess up, this story has returned finally with chapter 42. So with this little rant out of the way, let's get started! Oh, but before we do, you should all know that Savanna Green, her parents, Ebony and alan, and her little sister Samaya are owned by DemonAloisTrancy, Nell and Sabrina are owned by theblindwriter95, I do not own the characters from Madeline, they're the property of their original creators, and, this upcoming chapter takes place during a story I have yet to release, that's going to be the sequel to a story I just released a couple of hours ago called, The Power to Talk to Babies, if you have yet to check out that one. With that out of the way, let's get started!

Chapter 42, Valentine's Day Blues

Disclaimer:

"Caution! Uh… Um… I forget what to say next." Chuckie said nervously, glancing around the living room area at Peter's castle, looking confused, hoping one of his friends would help him out.

"Uh, Chuckie, you're spose to say that the following chapter of this story is for growed ups only, and is not for anybody who poops and drools all of the time, finds sticking their fingers up their noses attractive, and oh yeah, if you're like that Coco lady in Paris, get lost, or I'll make sure everybody sees more than your underpants the nextest time you come after me, those dumb babies, and our author friends again. Yeah, next time, I'll get you completely nakie, so, no trolls allowed." Angelica snapped.

Just then, Lil walks up to her, carrying one of those troll dolls, those brown plastic ones with the googly eyes and colorful fuzzy hair on their heads. This one in particular, had pink hair.

"Not that kind of troll you dumb babies, the other kind." Angelica snapped.

"Oh, sorry Angelica, now what were we talking about?" Lil asked.

"We were talking about cheese, Lillian." Phil said.

"No, we were talking about growed ups, Phillip." Lil argued.

"Cheese!" Phil snapped.

"Growed ups!" Lil snapped.

"Cheese!" Phil screamed again.

"Growed ups!" Lil screamed for a second time, before Angelica interrupted the quarrel by stomping her foot out of anger and rage.

"Stop it!" Angelica screamed angrily at the top of her lungs.

Just then, the entire room was an earie dead silence, before Angelica had the final word.

"Oh all right, let's just get this dumb chapter over with." Angelica said, letting out an exasperated sigh, before the lights dimmed for a brief minute, ending the disclaimer before the actual chapter, began.

End of Disclaimer

It was once again, Valentine's Day, and just with all holidays, especially if Peter wasn't away on business dealing with something in regards to his Confederacy kingdom, he was always known to throw some pretty decent parties. He has always thrown parties at Halloween, Christmas, and New Years, and for two years now, he's been the one to provide the feast at Thanksgiving, and while last year, they went to Nickelodeon Studios, thinking they were going to be casted for some upcoming Nicktoons movie, only to be sent home, royally disappointed a month later, still having yet to release that project on Fan Fiction, for now, it was another Valentine's Day, only this time, Peter was having an interesting week, helping Nell complete a special villager's internship for her duties as a princess, as she looked after Tommy and Dil for the week, who's parents were away in Illinois attending conferences and a convention, along with her two younger sisters, five-year-old twins, Sabrina and Madeline. Unfortunately, while Peter returned to his castle to host the party, poor Tommy was sick with a terrible cold, where he developed an excruciating painful soar throat and ear ache over the last couple of days. On the morning of Valentine's Day, Nell took him to the doctor's, where they learned he had an ear infection, being placed on an antibiotic, that he must take, four times a day. Unfortunately, because he still had fever, and hadn't been on the antibiotic for twenty-four hours come time for the party, Nell and Tommy had to stay behind at Tommy's house, while everybody went out and partied hardied at Peter's castle. Sabrina didn't want to go, but Nell insisted that she go, much to her dismay, especially since Madeline didn't want to go to the party without Sabrina, but she didn't wanna stay with Tommy either, because she and Tommy weren't exactly, getting along, not since for sure, the previous day's popcickle incident, amongst other things, and Nell wasn't interested in going to the party, mainly because Bobby wouldn't be there for her to dance with and be with for Valentine's Day, so while she was sorry that Tommy had to miss it, she used the time to get to know him better, well, as well as you can get to know a six three-year-old who can't say much on account of his throat being too soar to speak, as she had an interesting night of charades ahead of her, while getting to know Sabrina's sweetheart just a tiny bit better. She did assure Sabrina that she and Tommy were just friends, and that not only would Bobby not like her cheating on him with Tommy, but that Tommy, was much too young for her by any means. And, she also suggested that Sabrina make him a Valentine while she was at Peter's, since she ran out of time to make one for him the day before, getting the Valentines ready to pass out at kindergarten during the day.

Aside from Nell and Tommy not making it to the party, as well as Stu and Didi on account of them being out of town for the week, the Barrows weren't able to make it to the party, on account of them having car trouble that evening coming home from work, and where the Carmichaels were concerned, Alisa, Buster, and Edwin, all went to Valentine's Day parties being held at their schools. Boris and Minka weren't up for going out that night, wishing to have a quiet Valentine's Day at home, while Lou and Lulu were off to a Valentine's Day party at their retirement home. So where Peter's friends were concerned, other than the authors of Celrock, Nairobi-harper, DemonAloisTrancy, Boris Yeltsin, dbug891, theblindwriter95, Sovietlollipop, and Vinzgirl were concerned, when it came to his other friends, there were Drew, Charlotte and Angelica Pickles, Randy, Lucy and Susie Carmichael, Chas, Kira, Chuckie and Kimi Finster, Howard, Betty, Lil and Phil DeVille, Celeste and Zack Wehrenberg, and Peter brought Sabrina and Madeline O'Mally, along with Dil Pickles back to his castle with him for the evening. However, another family showed up that hadn't come to Peter's castle in quite a while. The Greens, who lived next door to the Carmichaels. They consisted of Alan, Ebony, and their two daughters, Savanna, who was Dil's age, making her two at the time of this party, and her one-year-old sister, Samaya, making her the youngest one there.

Everyone sat upon the wrap around orange couch, making small talk with one another, when Peter returned to the living room carrying a letter in his hand.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Peter called over the abundance of talking, hoping to get everyone's attention.

A minute later, everybody quieted down, listening to what Peter had to say.

"I have here a letter I received today, addressed to me and the Rugrats from Royal Woods, from Clyde McBride, and I'd like to read it now." Peter announced, clearing his throat, as he tore open the envelope, pulled out the letter, and started to read it.

_Dear Peter and Crew, _

_I hope all of you have had a lovely start to the new year, and are still enjoying our show on TV, which did air some episodes in early January, and I believe we're having another batch of new episodes airing during the final week of February if interested. Anyway, we've been so busy that we haven't had an opportunity to write to you a thank you note, thanking you for your generous hospitality over the holiday season, as we stayed at your castle, and had a lot of fun, attending birthday parties, celebrating Christmas, playing with that puppy dog we found lost on the side of the road, and while sadly, we learned while on our trip that some people, aren't who they seem to be, I did tell my therapist, Doctor Lopez about this, and he was just glad I was home safe, and hopes I never have to see that horrible cyber bullying troll ever again. I did see the troll did continue to find ways to attack you guys post his house arrest, and DemonAloisTrancy had to help Tommy get a message out to everybody about this creep to watch out for this mad man, but I also heard from reading a newspaper published by the Confederacy online, that Peter here, has since gotten that creep and his family put away in custody, no longer being able to bother anybody like that ever again, and for that, I am very greatful that we won't have to put up with him again. Because I can assure you, if that guy should get out on bail, and my dads find out, they'll never feel comfortable with me going to visit you guys ever again._

_But enough of that, I just wanted to say, that despite learning about this guy, it was a lot of fun getting to stay at your place, getting to spend time with you, my best buddy Lincoln and all of his sisters, as well as your friends, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, Dil, Susie, Angelica, and their families, and because we had such a great time at your place, I spoke with my dads post returning home, amongst being busy with school and shooting the rest of season two of our series, asking them if during our next off season break, if it would be okay to invite you Peter and your rugrat friends to come visit us in Royal Woods, and my dads said it would be okay, just as long as you can keep them under control. And I mention that, because back when Lincoln and I had our volcano projects due in school, well let's just say that Lincoln went to my dads for help, when his parents were too busy to find time to help him, seeing he's got ten sisters and all. Well, word about this spread through the grape vine, and before I knew it, all of Lincoln's sisters were coming over to my place, not that I didn't mind having Lori in my house, but I think after one afternoon, Lincoln's sisters, well, got to be a bit, overwhelming. So if you can promise Peter, to keep the Rugrats under control, then my dads don't mind you guys staying here, seeing that well, there's barely enough room for Lincoln and his sisters at their place as it is, and, you guys haven't met Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago yet, so it wouldn't be fair to have you guys stay there before you've had a chance to meet them yet._

_I'm also good with young ones, thanks to Lincoln and him teaching me the three C's, cooperation, compromise, and cookies, which if I remember, I know Angelica loves cookies, so I know I can handle one of the C's when it comes to her, should she start getting on my dads' nerves. Oh, and did I mention I have a kitten now? Yeah, Lincoln taught me those three C's, thinking I was getting a human sibling, no matter, I just, substituted cookies, for cat treats, and all's working out with me and the little furball. And recalling how you guys were with dogs, and I believe Susie and Angelica told me they have cats at home, I'm pretty sure they'll feel right at home at my place._

_So, what do you say? Care to come visit all of us out here in Royal Woods? Please get back to me at your earliest convenience, though there's no rush, as I figure the earliest you'd be coming to visit wouldn't be until summer vacation, because of school and all for all of us, or, most of us anyway, and assuming that's when our between seasons break is, it would be a great time to come out here. We can go to the community pool, as long as we make sure none of Lincoln's sisters use it as a potty or a means of making chicken soup, getting us banned, we can go to the carnival when it comes to town, hopefully this next time, if I'm paired up with Lori, I can remember our date, and oh yeah, Luna and Luan I'm sure will have plenty of musical and comedy gigs for us to attend, and let's not forget Lynn's soccer and baseball games, so there'll be plenty of things for all of us to go and do together._

_Hope to hear from you soon, and oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day. And that reminds me, I need to get started on my Valentine's Day card for Lori. Maybe I'd better consult Lucy for help with this one. And that's, Lucy Loud I'm referring to, not the other Lucy I met on my trip out there, Carmichael I believe was her last name. Regardless, hope she's doing well too, along with the rest of you guys, and, hope you all can come visit us sometime soon._

_Your Friend, _

_Clyde_

"I know we'll have to think about it, and I'll wait to discuss this with all of you guys until Stu and Didi return from Illinois, but little ones, what do you say? Want to go visit your friends, the Louds and Clyde come summer vacation?" Peter asked.

He didn't have to ask them twice, all of the toddlers were jumping up and down excitedly, well, everyone except for Chuckie, who looked a little bit nervous, as he had never been to this, Royal Woods place before, but eventually, he relaxed, figuring he'd probably have a good time there, especially if he was surrounded by Tommy, his sister Kimi, and all of his other friends.

"All right, well, I'll definitely write back to Clyde later and let him know we're interested in coming, but that we'll have to work out details, and make sure all of your parents are okay with it." Peter said, just as everybody started making small talk with one another again.

For a little while, Peter talked with Celrock, who explained to him about how the Valentine's Day special of their show, Rugrats, didn't air at all on The Splat this Valentine's Day season.

"That's odd." Peter said.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Celrock replied.

"Well, as king of the Confederacy, I'll have a word with programming at The Splat, and see what was up with them overlooking Valentine's Day, and why episodes got scheduled twice within a three hour block, because you're right, that's not right either." Peter said.

"No, it's not." Celrock said.

"In the meantime, just because The Splat block overlooked our Valentine's Day special, doesn't mean we still can't enjoy it together. You did remember I have our entire series on DVD, as well as Hulu on my smart flat screen television, didn't you?" Peter asked.

"Oh no I hadn't forgotten, and I'm sure it might be fun watching the episode with the characters, and seeing their reactions, just as we've done with several episodes in the past." Celrock said.

Just then, the bell went off, signaling that it was time for dinner.

"We'll put it on after dinner and dessert, as a way for everybody to calm down and digest, seeing that I promised Nell to get Sabrina, Madeline, and Dil more or less, ready to go to sleep upon getting home, since tomorrow is another school day for Sabrina and Madeline." Peter said.

"Oh yes, not to mention, it will be a school day for most of the other kids in attendance here too, not to mention, work days for the adults." Celrock said.

"Yep exactly." Peter said, standing up at this point and walking towards the royal dining room.

"Dinner, is served!" Peter called out to everyone, as the authors, Rugrats, their families, and everybody else followed Peter into the royal dining room, where the long rectangular table was decorated with a red table cloth, and plates were laid out, each filled with a pile of sweet potato fries, and a heart shaped hamburger on each person's plate.

Yes, they were indeed, hamburgers, or chicken patties for those who ordered chicken rather than beef as everybody put in their dinner orders upon arriving at the party, but rather than being cut into a circle, like traditional hamburgers and chicken patties are, they were cut into hearts, because of it being Valentine's Day. Everybody took their seats, while Peter said a blessing and made a toast, as servants went around and served everybody either water or sparkling apple cyder, and as soon as everybody was served, everybody went around and enjoyed their meal, while Boris Yeltsin and dbug891, were the main ones to be asking the gang questions at this Valentine's Day event.

"Well, I have three questions I'd like to ask the gang." Dbug891 said.

"Okay, shoot." Peter said.

"For the Rugrats, what's your favorite tv show?" Dbug891 asked.

The original Rugrats characters in attendance, as well as Rugrats OC's, went around and answered this question, from oldest to youngest.

"Cynthia P.I." Angelica replied.

"Hey Cynthia P.I. is my favorite show too!" Susie said.

"Well my favorite TV show is Space Trek Babies." Chuckie replied.

"The Dummi Bears!" Kimi replied.

"Super Why." Zack replied.

"The Mega Diaper Heros!" Lil replied.

"I like Adventure Squad!" Phil replied.

"My favoritest TV show is either The Goober Show, or Curious George. Depends on what kind of mood I'm in." Dil replied.

"Well I like Dora the Explorer." Savanna replied.

"And I can't decide between PJ Mask or Dinotrux. Both are good." Samaya replied.

"I know Jesse likes Dinotrux." Zack said.

"And I think we can all speak on Tommy's behalf what his answer would have been." Sabrina said.

"What's that?" Madeline asked.

"Everybody ready? One? Two? Three?" Sabrina counted, before all of the kids cried the following one most single word in unison.

"Reptar!" Everybody cried in unison.

"Oh so that's what the name of that green dragon like creature Tommy likes so much. Rep, Rep… Rep…" Madeline started to say, before Sabrina helped her finish her sentence.

"Reptar." Sabrina said, before dbug891 cleared her throat and went on to ask her next question.

"Okay, my next question is for the adults, who is your hero?" Dbug891 asked.

Again, the adults went in order from oldest to youngest to answer this question. And as for heros, they decided to answer with their favorite heros to watch in movies or on television.

"Doctor Spark, from Star Trek." Drew replied.

"Judge Wosserman, from People's Court." Charlotte replied.

"Jim Hinson, the creator of the muppets." Randy replied.

"Dr. Mark Greene from ER." Lucy replied.

"Just about everybody on the Food Network, I can't pick just one chef who I consider to be my hero." Howard replied.

"Mohommid Alee." Betty replied.

"Sakayuku Bohuki, he's from an old Japanese show I use to watch as a girl, I wouldn't expect anybody to recognize him." Kira replied.

"I like One Eyed Jack, from the Ace Savvy series. Yep, thanks to Lincoln Loud when he was here over the holidays, he introduced me to a new hero. Or should I say, Clyde introduced me to my hero anyway." Chas replied.

"Well my hero, is either Ray Charles, or Stevie Wonder." Celeste replied.

"Well my hero is Captain Blasto." Alan replied.

"Mine is Wonder Woman." Ebony replied.

"Wow! Interesting choices here. And now, for my last question. This one is for the kids, worst injury?" Dbug891 asked.

Again, they went from oldest to youngest.

"When I cutted my knee while playing on mommy's stair climbing machine and had to get stitches." Angelica replied.

"I twisted my ankle when tripping over the garden hose back when I was two-years-old. Ouch! That hurt!" Susie replied.

"Getting spanked by Jimmy." Sabrina replied.

"Oh? Who's Jimmy?" Dbug891 asked.

"A mean guy who hurted Nell, me, and Madeline before we became princesses." Sabrina replied.

"Well I didn't like almost drowning in the bathtub. I don't really wanna talk about it." Madeline said, starting to cry, at which time, her twin sister Sabrina, who was sitting next to her at the table, put an arm around her shoulders and comforted her.

"It's okay." Sabrina whispered to her sister, helping Madeline to calm down a little, while everybody else in the room went on to answer the question.

"One time I pricked my finger picking a pretty pink flower, now that really hurt!" Chuckie cried.

"Cutting my leg on the slide at daycare in Paris." Kimi replied.

"Hmmm, don't think I've had my worst injury yet, but when I do, I'll let you guys know." Zack replied.

"Me neither." Phil said.

"Me too." Lil said.

"Bumping my head at Angelica's house and having to go to the hopcickle, that was no fun." Dil replied.

"Well I didn't like falling off the tire swing at the park. I thought I broked my arm, luckily, I didn't, but boy, did it hurt." Savanna replied.

"Uh, does diapie rash count as a injury? Cuz I've had a bad case of it before, and boy, does it make your bottom hurt." Samaya said.

"Wow, interesting, and yeah, I don't really remember having diaper rash as it's been years, but I can imagine that would really hurt. Anyway, thanks for answering my questions everyone." Dbug891 said.

"No problem." Everybody replied in unison, just as Boris Yeltsin cleared his throat, ready to ask his five questions to the gang.

"Okay, now it's time, for my usual five questions. Let's see… Question for the Rugrats adults, favorite Loud House character that you've met?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Lynn, because like me, she's a big fan of sports." Drew replied.

"Lori, because like me, I believe she has that tough edge to make it big in a corperate business someday." Charlotte replied.

"Luan, because she's very funny." Randy replied.

"Lisa, because of her interest in science and medicine. IN fact, she reminds me of a young, me." Lucy replied.

"I seem to like Clyde. He reminds me of a younger version of myself." Chas replied.

"I found Lucy Loud fascinating, especially her interest in poetry. Not to mention, appearance wise, she looked how I did around her age." Kira replied.

"I gotta agree with Drew, Lynn Loud was pretty interesting. Would love to go to a wrestling match with her one day." Betty replied.

"I found Lana pretty fascinating, I was amazed for a six-year-old, she was pretty good with tools." Howard replied.

"G, that's tough for me to say who I liked the best, but I'm gonna say, Lincoln. He's very bright, optimistic, and smart, much like me." Celeste replied.

"I'll admit, Alan and I met the Louds back around the time Samaya was born, and with being busy with bringing a new baby into the world, I can't say I remember much of the Louds, but I recall them all being quite nice in their own, unique ways." Ebony replied.

"I agree, seeing at the time, I had my hands full with bringing a new little bundle of joy into the world, or at least, helping my wife to do so." Alan replied.

"Interesting. I enjoyed getting to know all of them myself, but I'd say, for me, it was a toss up between Lincoln and Luan." Boris Yeltsin said.

"I see." Peter replied.

"Moving right along, My next question is for the kids, funniest memory?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Thinking my parents forgot to bring my room when we moved. At the time, it was pretty upsetting, but thinking back on it now, it's pretty funny, especially all of those crazy ideas Tommy had when trying to help me find it. Thinking we'd find my room if I fell asleep or left toys on the floor somewhere else." Susie replied.

"Well I thought it was pretty funny when I tricked the babies into giving up their candy by faking Cynthia's kidnapping." Angelica replied.

"We didn't think it was very funny Angelica." Phil snapped.

"Shows what you know Phil, you were just a dumb baby at the time." Angelica snapped.

Phil rolled his eyes at Angelica as everybody else went on to answer the question.

"I think my funniest memory was when I thought Tommy was turning into Dory." Madeline replied.

"And I thought that was funny too, specially since I knew it wasn't true, but you've gots to admit, thinking you first saw your mommy in a fish tank does sort of give that impression." Sabrina replied.

"My funniest memory was this one time, after we moved here from Paris, and my new daddy sneezed and a booger was on his nose. It looked so funny, I couldn't help but laugh." Kimi replied.

"Well my funniest memory was when I was a stuper hero, and I didn't think I could lift up a chair, and then, I could. And then, I made the chair melt or something." Chuckie replied.

"Well my funniest memory is when I thought a heart cookie looked like our butt. Yeah, back at our firstest Valentine's Day." Phil replied.

"Yeah I member that too, but I think my funniest memory was when I tried to pretend to be Chuckie's mommy at Mommy's Day, and I tried to put him down for a nap. I tried to lift Chuckie and he was biggerer than me, dropping him in the trash can." Lil replied.

"My funniest memory was when I lay my Dora the Explorer doll upside down, and getting all confused, thinking I was the one upside down for a brief moment." Savanna replied.

"Oh that's nothing! My funniest memory moment gots to be when I laughed so hard that milk came out my nose at a family picnic, back before I moved in with my aunty." Zack replied.

"Well mine was when I wripped me and Tommy's blankie in half in the forest. I thought that was so funny, till Tommy yelled at me. It was funny at the time, but not sure if I think it's funny no more." Dil replied.

"My funniest memory was when my big sister tried to help mommy burp me, but I didn't let out anything. At that moment, somebody burped on TV, and I totally had everybody in the room fooled." Samaya replied.

"Wow! Those are some interesting funny memories. Okay okay, I know I obsess over funny stuff, much to everyone's annoyance at times, so let's move on. A question for Zack, if you ever played house with the other Rugrats, what role would you want to be?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that's easy! I'd wanna be the daddy. Or maybe the uncle. Yeah, Uncle Zack! I like that!" Zack replied.

"All right, my next question is for the adults, favorite Rugrats episode you had a big role in?" Boris Yeltsin replied.

"Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster." Randy replied.

"No Place Like Home. After all, I performed a tonselexomy on my daughter in that episode." Lucy replied.

"Hmmm, I'd say Driving Miss Angelica, even though I had to discipline her quite a bit in that episode." Drew replied.

"Mommy's Little Assets, even though I wasn't too happy about how Angelica and Tommy ruined my business deal and that important model, at least my maternal instincts won over Ethyl and her interest in wanting to sell to my corperation." Charlotte replied.

"That episode where Phil and Chuckie wore some of Lil's dresses. I fell asleep watching the hobby channel. I can't say I ever really had a big role in any episode of the show, but I loved how I pulled a grandpa Lou in that episode. If I go back and watch it now, I burst out laughing." Howard replied.

"Well I think my favorite has to be one of the ones after we started working at The Java Lava, and that girl Cyndi was working for us. I sure had quite a mouth about that girl, not particularly appreciating her very much." Betty replied.

"I think for me, as difficult as it can be to go back and watch sometimes, the Mother's Day one, when I finally showed Chuckie a bunch of Melinda's things, thus, introducing him to his mom." Chas replied, getting soaked up just a little bit at the memory.

"And I think my favorite was the one where Chas and I adopted one another's kids after I moved here from Paris, and all throughout the episode, I was rehearsing my lines for my play." Kira replied.

"I see, interesting." Boris Yeltsin said.

Of course, Celeste, Alan and Ebony weren't in any Rugrats episodes, so they couldn't contribute to answering this particular question, but hopefully, they could say something to answer his last and final question, which he saw to asking after taking another sip of his water and clearing his throat.

"And now, for my last and final question. For the adults, what would you say is the worst instrument, bagpipes, or accordion? I'd go for the bagpipes." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I agree, the bagpipes can be down right noisy and loud!" Betty loudly answered with no hesitation, her husband and nearly every other adult in the room, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, thank you everyone for answering my questions, I know I can ask some challenging questions at times, I hope I didn't make anybody's head hurt here too much." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Oh no, not at all." Howard replied.

"So, is everybody ready to go into the living room for some chocolate covered marshmallow candy hearts for dessert, while we all watch our Valentine's Day special together?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered in unison, as they got up from the royal dining room table, all finished with their dinner, and headed into the living room, where everybody made themselves comfortable on the wrap around orange couch, and Peter got the DVD ready, putting on the sixth disc of season 6, and selecting the second episode on the disc, that one being of course, Be My Valentine.

While most of the characters who were in the episode, laughed at themselves, while at points, some of them felt embarrassed, like Phil felt pretty embarrassed at how he acted towards that girl who was trying to hit on him during part 2, and Chas mentioned when he saw himself, sitting all sad and alone at the refreshments table at the dance, he would never admit it at the time, but looking back on it, watching everybody dance only made him miss Melinda, and wish she was there. Luckily the following year, he had Kira to dance with at Valentine's Day, and while there was no episode focusing around their first Valentine's Day together, he was greatful knowing that the one episode that did focus around Valentine's Day, was the last one he had to celebrate alone, post his wife's death. And of course, the Valentine he got from Chuckie, made it the best day ever in the end.

Of course, while the toddlers were laughing at how everything kept going wrong when they tried to set up Spike with Fluffy during the first half, and everybody recalling moments that now made them feel sad or embarrassed two or more years later, Sabrina decided to use the opportunity to make Tommy's Valentine, because no sooner did she see his younger self on the screen, when she started missing him, and was sorry he was sick and couldn't make it to the party, having to stay home with Nell. So he asked Peter to get her some supplies to make a Valentine, only for Angelica to intervene as soon as the episode was over.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Angelica asked Sabrina, casting a shadow in her direction, making it difficult for her to see.

"Making a Valentine for Tommy." Sabrina replied.

"Wrong!" Angelica said, snatching what she had done so far out of her hand, about ready to rip it up into little pieces.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sabrina cried.

"Well, did you know that Tommy isn't here?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied.

"And did you notice how I told Chuckie in our episode on TV that as soon as you fall asleep at night on Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day is over?" Angelica asked.

"Uh, yeah, but what's that gots to do with me making a Valentine's Day card for Tommy?" Sabrina asked.

"You know why he didn't come to the party, right?" Angelica asked.

"Because he's home sick?" Sabrina said.

"Exactly. And sick people, don't get to celebrate Valentine's Day." Angelica said.

"They do too! And I'm gonna give him my Valentine's Day card when I get back to his house." Sabrina said, reaching out to grab her half finished Valentine back from Angelica, only for Angelica to put her hands behind her back, and unknown to her, she was ripping it up, hoping Sabrina wouldn't see the tiny pieces of paper on the floor once she ran off.

"I hate to break it to you Sabrina, but knowing your big sister, she probably will have put him to bed when you get back there, which means, you won't be able to give it to him until tomorrow, and it won't count, cuz it won't be Valentine's Day no more. So sorry, better luck next year." Angelica said, skipping off to leave Sabrina staring down at a pile of tiny pieces of ripped up paper that were once, her Valentine.

Seeing the horrible sight in front of her, made her start crying, which made Peter and the other adults, who had all left to help the servants clean up the dining room, come back to see what had happened.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, running up to Sabrina, who had her head buried in her hands and crying.

"Angelica ruined the Valentine I was working on for Tommy, claiming that sick people can't celebrate Valentine's Day, and if I give it to him tomorrow, it won't count." Sabrina said between her sobs.

Peter looked pretty angry, as did Angelica's parents. Drew and Charlotte wasted no time in running off through Peter's castle to find their daughter, collect her and take her home, or at least, get her to apologize to Sabrina before they left, while Peter gently touched Sabrina on the shoulder, making her look up at him.

"Sabrina, come with me into my breakfast room, I think you and I need to have a little one-on-one talk." Peter said, leading Sabrina into the other room, where they could privately talk for a minute.

They took seats at his breakfast room table next to each other, as Sabrina saw to calming down, and then, Peter spoke up.

"Sabrina, I know Angelica can be a brat, and sure, she's convinced the babies to believe her in a lot of circumstances, though I think Chuckie only goes along with what she says, because of his nervous nature, but you and I both know, that Valentine's Day is more than just, one special romantic day out of the year. Love, is a feeling, that we express in our hearts to many people in our lives, each and every day. So the way I see it, if you look deep down inside your heart, you can give Tommy his Valentine tomorrow, or even the next day, it'll still be special, because, it came from you." Peter explained.

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Really. And you know, he wasn't feeling very good last I saw him. So chances are, has Nell put him to bed by the time we get back, hopefully, he'll be feeling better tomorrow, and will only enjoy it even more, simply because he's had another day to rest." Peter said.

"You know, I hadn't thought of it that way." Sabrina said.

Just then, Drew and Charlotte walked into the kitchen with an unhappy Angelica in between the two adults.

"Okay Angelica, now's your chance." Drew said in a firm tone of voice.

"Sorry for wrecking your Valentine Sabrina." Angelica said in a very deadpan voice.

While Sabrina could tell she didn't exactly sound like she meant it, she at least apologized, if for no other reason, because from what she could tell, her parents made her.

"Thank you for apologizing." Sabrina said.

"And you tell Nell or whatever her name is, that if you two are the ones to watch after our little girl the rest of the week, she's to have no more sweets." Charlotte said.

"I'll remember that, though as a long time friend and King of the Confederacy, I think I have a better punishment in mind. Tomorrow afternoon after school, like it or not, you're going to sit down with Sabrina Angelica, and help her, make a new Valentine for Tommy." Peter said.

"But I don't want to!" Angelica griped.

"Well young lady, you brought this on yourself, by being so mean and selfish, making a mess of my living room in my castle I might add. I think it's only fair you do this." Peter said.

Angelica growled, but knew she wouldn't be let off the hook all that easily, as they went back into the living room, where before she left, she had to pick up all of the pieces of ripped up paper off of the floor, while the rest of the adults got their kids ready to leave, because it was starting to grow late. Once Angelica had finished independently picking up the ripped up pieces of Valentine from the floor and throwing them away in the trash, this in turn, caused her, Drew and Charlotte to be the last ones to leave, Peter got Sabrina, Dil and Madeline, who had both fallen asleep on his orange couch all together, and saw to heading back to Tommy and Dil's house, where sure enough, Nell was sitting in the living room, reading a book, waiting for her younger sisters, Dil and Peter to return, and Tommy, had long, since gone off to bed.

And this, ends chapter 42, of Ask the Dynamic Trio.

Author's Note: So, what will Peter say in response to Clyde's note, sometime most likely after his week of babysitting is finished? And what do you all think? Should in another six months or so from now, sometime over the summer, should a portion of later chapters of this story, take place in Royal Woods, while the Rugrats and Peter go visit the Louds and Clyde McBride? And just how long will Clyde and his dads be able to put up with Peter and the Rugrats staying in their home? What are your thoughts? Let me know in the reviews if you'd like to see this story go live on location to Royal Woods down the road, and see Peter and the gang, pay the Loud House characters a visit, just as the Louds and Clyde, paid Peter and the Rugrats a visit at his castle, during the holiday season. And oh yes, once again, Happy Valentine's Day. Hope it was a good one for everyone, and, here's hoping, there'll be more chapters in this story, as well as more chapters in ongoing stories, as well as more new stories, coming very soon.


	43. Looks Like a Loud Summer Ahead

Author's Note: And now for my update slash release for March 6, 2017, yeppers, wasn't planning to release the next chapter of this story until I had completed Nell's Adventures in Babysitting, but seems as of late, I'm finding myself, writing very late at night, with the rush to plunk out something just minutes before the clock strikes midnight, so let's have at it, with the next chapter of my most popular story to date!

Chapter 43, Looks Like a Loud Summer Ahead

It was early March, and a typical Saturday at Peter's castle, as he had invited all of his good friends, the Rugrats and their families, along with the authors, this time around, those authors being, TCKing12, Boris Yeltsin, Sovietlollipop, and another friend of theirs who doesn't come around too often, who while they don't release any of their own material, they're a huge fan of Rugrats, and despite them being off the air for years, other than repeats on The Splat, they still vote for them every year come Kid's Choice Awards time, their good friend and fan, Jundyandrugratslover, a girl of about four foot nine, with long brown straight hair that came down half the length of her back, wearing a dark purple sweater and blue jeans, with hazel eyes. Everybody was in Peter's living room, seated on the wrap around orange couch, mingling and chatting with one another, when TCKing12 turned to Zack.

"So Zack, I have an interesting question for you." TCKing12 said.

"Sure! What is it?" Zack asked.

"What did you think of your body being possessed at the end of my story, Sugar Rush, Ragnaroc?" TCKing12 asked.

Zack put a finger up to his lips as he thought about it for a minute, recalling what he and his aunt had gone and checked out on Fan Fiction a while back. While he was typically a very brave person, he was a bit creeped out by this evil spirit that had taken control of his body in the story, and by the nervous look that was starting to spread across his face, TCKing12 already had a guess as to what his answer to the question might be, but he decided to wait for it, figuring it would come soon enough. Once he was ready, he took a deep breath, and answered the question.

"I find him to be, kind of creepy, and I'm glad to be alive and well in the Celrock universe." Zack replied with a smile, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I see. Thanks for answering my question Zack." TCKing12 said with a smile, standing up to head into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of punch.

"You're welcome!" Zack replied with a smile, as he got off the couch and went over to the floor where the rest of his toddler friends were sitting in a circle, rolling a ball around to one another and having fun.

Meanwhile, Boris Yeltsin was sitting over on the wrap around orange couch with the adults, casually chatting with everyone and finding out how Stu and Didi's trip to Illinois went, seeing they had only come back a couple of weeks ago, relieving Nell and Peter of babysitting duties, when this question popped into his mind.

"I have a question for all of you. If you have pancakes or french toast for breakfast, which one do you like? I like both." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like both too." Stu replied.

Drew, Charlotte, Randy, Lucy, Chas, Betty, Celeste, Dana, and Laura all shook their heads in agreement.

"I prefer French toast more than pancakes." Kira replied.

"And I prefer pancakes over French toast." Howard replied.

"I prefer pancakes too." Didi added.

Before the adults could say another word, Peter clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Once the room was silent, he spoke up.

"I'd like to see all of the parents of the Rugrats in the dining room to discuss something very important." Peter said, as all of the adults got up from their spots on the wrap around orange couch and headed into the royal dining room to have this very important meeting with Peter.

"Can we come too?" Angelica asked.

"No Angelica, you stay here with Susie and the others. Authors, make sure nobody leaves this room." Peter said.

"You've got it Peter." Sovietlollipop said, as Peter and the adults disappeared from everyone's sight.

Once the kids and authors were left alone, Sovietlollipop turned to the kids and asked his question.

"Questions for the Rugrats, Zack, Susie, and Angelica: Out of my three completed Mega Babies stories "A Little Problem", "Mega Tummyache", and "Go Doggy Dog" which do you each like the most? Also, I'm not sure if I asked this one before but which of the Mega Babies characters in my stories are your favorites?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"I liked Go Doggy Dog." Tommy replied.

"Me too! Go Doggy Dog was my favoritest!" Zack replied.

"Well I liked Mega Tummy Ache cuz it kind of reminded me a little bit of that time when I eated so many cookies and got a tummy ache." Angelica replied.

"I like A Little Problem." Susie replied.

"I like A Little Problem too." Chuckie replied.

"Mega Tummy Ache's my favoritest too." Phil replied.

"Yeah I like the Tummy Ache story too." Lil added.

"I agree with Tommy and Zack, Go Doggy Dog is my favorite too." Jesse replied.

"Well I like A Little Problem." Dil replied.

"I like Mega Tummy Ache too." Kimi replied.

"And, let's see. My favoritest Mega Baby is Meg." Tommy said.

"We like Meg too." Angelica and Susie said in unison.

"I like Buck." Chuckie said.

"I agree with Tommy, Angelica and Susie, Meg's my favoritest too!" Kimi cried.

"I like Derek, cuz he's gots the biggerest boogers in the whole wild world!" Phil replied.

"I like Derek too!" Lil added.

"Hmmm, I guess, I like Buck too, cuz his favoritest thing to do is go poop, and when he goes poopy, he really goes poopy!" Dil replied.

"I've gotta agree with Tommy, Susie, Kimi, and yes, for once, I'm agreeing with Angelica. Yeah, the world turned upside down and pigs are flying, but yes, for once in my life, I'm agreeing with Angelica. Yes, I like Meg too. She's a strong leader, and like me, she's very smart." Zack replied.

"Wow that's great!" Sovietlollipop said with a smile, just as Jindyandrugratslover cleared her throat.

"What is it Jendyandrugratslover?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"May I ask my question now?" Jindyandrugratslover asked.

"Sure!" Sovietlollipop replied.

"What's your question for us?" Tommy asked.

"My question is for Dil. Who would you want to play your voice if you were to be as old as your friends in the series? Besides someone who already plays a voice on the show?" Jendyandrugratslover asked.

Dil thought about his answer for a few minutes, before the two-year-old strawberry reddish blond spoke up with his answer.

"Hmmm, I guess, I'd pick, Howie Mandel, cuz one, he didn't play no characters on our show, and he did a good job of Bobby's voice on Bobby's World and Scooter on Muppet Babies, that he probably could have done a good job playing me as a big baby as well, if my regular voice actress, Tara Strong, couldn't do it." Dil replied.

"Interesting, yeah, that would have been interesting to see, Howie Mandel playing a Rugrats character." Jendyandrugratslover commented.

Boris Yeltsin nodded his head in agreement.

"So, uh, Boris Yeltsin, gots anymore questions for us?" Tommy asked.

"Sure do, I have four questions for you guys. Question numeral uno, if you're a fan of any Mickey Mouse characters, any favorites? Goofy's my favorite, cuz he's hilarious. Donald's a second, since I often don't understand him." Boris Yeltsin asked.

And so, the kids went from oldest to youngest to answer this question.

"I like Daisy." Susie replied.

"Hmmm, not quite sure, but I'd have to say I like Daisy too." Angelica said.

"I like Donald, cuz while he can be hard to understand, he kind of, reminds me a little bit of me. He tends to be well, very careful, and isn't always sure of himself." Chuckie replied.

"I like Mini Mouse." Kimi replied.

"I like Mini Mouse too." Lil added.

"Well I like Pluto, cuz he's kind of like Spike, only, he plays with Mickey and crew all day long!" Phil said.

"I agree with Boris Yeltsin, Goofy is pretty funny." Jesse said.

"Agreed, though my favorite would have to be Mickey Mouse." Zack replied.

"I like Mickey too, but I agree with Phil, I like Pluto cuz he does remind me of Spike." Tommy replied.

"I like Goofy, cuz he always makes me laugh." Dil replied.

"Wow that's cool! Okay, my second question is, what do you think of meatloaf? I like it, especially since the same kind of meat is used for meatballs." Boris Yeltsin asked.

Everybody exchanged glances, as many looks of disgust crossed their faces, as everybody thought about the meatloaf they've had at home, and what it tasted like.

"Uh, Boris, uh, we don't really like meatloaf very much." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, it's, too mushy. And I've never been a fan of meaty balls anyways, specially since they're so big that the sauce gets in my nose and makes me sneeze." Chuckie replied.

Phil and Lil shook their heads in agreement, along with Angelica, Zack, Jesse and Dil. However, Susie and Kimi had completely different answers to the question.

"I like meatloaf, but only if I have some Kepchup to go with it." Susie replied.

"I think meat loaf is yummy!" Kimi replied excitedly.

Just then, Celrock showed up at Peter's castle, where one of Peter's servants let her in, and she overheard the discussion about meatloaf.

"I love meatloaf! When I was little, it was my favorite dinner mom would fix me, and I always requested to have meatloaf, mash potatoes, and green beans." Celrock said.

Everybody looked up and agknowledged Celrock's presence in the room.

"Oh, hi Celrock." Tommy cheerfully greeted.

"Hi Tommy, glad to see you could make it to this weekend's get together at Peter's castle. We missed you at Valentine's Day." Celrock said, taking a seat on the wrap around orange couch next to Sovietlollipop.

"I missed you guys too, but I'm not sick no more and my booboos are gone too." Tommy said.

"Glad to hear you're all better." Celrock said, just as Boris Yeltsin cleared his throat, growing impatient.

"Uh, excuse me, but I still have two more questions to ask." Boris Yeltsin said impatiently.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting things, please, go ahead with your questions." Celrock said.

"It's okay Celrock. Now, my next question is for all of the kids, favorite ways to eat apples? I like them in slices, fried, or baked." Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Baked apples, in case you forgot Boris Yeltsin, I hate stinky baked apples, as I clearly stated to my grandpa Lou when he ordered us food from that Deli place and he claimed that aunt Didi told us we couldn't have no junk food. I fixed that quickly, by calling up that place and ordering every chocolate dessert on their menu, well, with a bit of help from one of my uncle Stu's inventions of course." Angelica replied.

"Oh yeah, Angelica Orders Out, I remember that episode." Celrock commented, before Angelica loudly cleared her throat and continued to speak.

"But the bestest way to eat apples is candy apples! Now those are yummy!" Angelica replied.

"I like just picking the apples off of the trees and eating them fresh." Susie replied.

"My favoritest way to have apples, is by drinking apple juice." Chuckie replied.

"Hey that's my favoritest way to eat apples too! I love apple juice." Tommy replied.

"I love apple pie! Specially in the winter time when it's cold, apple pie is nice and warm." Kimi replied.

"Ewww I hate apple pie, as I told Angelica when she tried to pretend that nickel we founded in the sand at the park that time was one, or something like that. I like regular apples, specially if there's a wormie inside. Apples and wormies are the bestest combination ever!" Phil replied.

"I disagree with Phillip, I like apple pie, but my favoritest way to eat apples is drinking that bubbly apple juice we have at Peter's castle sometimes." Lil replied.

"It's actually called sparkling apple cyder Lil, but cool that you like bubbly apple juice." Celrock said.

"I like bubbly apple juice, also known as sparkling apple cyder too!" Zack replied.

"It's okay, but I like apple crisp. It's kind of like apple pie, only without the crusty." Jesse replied.

"My favoritest way to eat apples is apple sauce. It's nice and smooth, and it's something I've been able to eat all of my life, even when I was a baby-baby." Dil replied.

"Wow that's great! And now, for my last and final question. For all of the kids except Zack, what do you all like about Zack?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I like that he's friendly." Susie replied.

"Uh, I can't think of anything I like about Zack." Angelica snapped.

"Well I can't think of much I like about you neither." Zack replied, rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't listen to Angelica Zack, I like that you carry all kinds of stuff in your diapie, like that fold up telescope and a flashlight. You're always ready for aventure." Tommy said.

"I like Zack's sense of adventure too!" Jesse replied.

"I like that Zack likes Reptar!" Phil replied.

"I agree with Susie, I like that Zack is our friend." Lil replied.

"Well I like that Zack is really really smart, and that he already knowed how to read, even as a baby." Chuckie replied.

"I like that too, but I like that Zack likes trains, and his wooden train set that he let Tommy borrow for a while, back when he kept getting night and day mixed up, was really cool!" Dil replied.

Kimi however, just smiled, and had a very simple answer to the question.

"I like everything about Zack." Kimi said, blushing a smile in Zack's direction.

"Aw, thanks Kimi." Zack replied, also blushing.

"You're welcome Zachary." Kimi said with a smile, as she ran over to Zack and gave him a hug.

Just then, Peter and the adults returned to the living room, and Peter had a huge smile on his face.

"Well kids, I have some good news for all of you." Peter said.

"What is it Peter?" Tommy asked.

"I just finished speaking with your parents, and next summer, I'd like to invite you all to accompany me on a trip to Royal Woods Michagan, to pay our good friends, the Louds, and Clyde McBride, a visit!" Peter announced.

No sooner had he finished his announcement, when all of the toddlers jumped up and down, cheering and screaming with excitement.

"Wow! That's great!" Tommy cried.

"Yeah!" Kimi added.

"So when are we gonna tell them we're coming for a visit?" Chuckie asked.

Peter came over to Chuckie and knelt down on the floor, becoming eye level with him.

"Well Chuckie, I was thinking we'd give them a call after next weekend's Kids Choice Awards, which, we'll be watching together just as we do every year, even though our days of ever receiving an award are long behind us, and Spongebob continues to dominate popularity much to our dismay, there could be hope for The Loud House this year." Peter said.

"I hope so, I'm getting tired of that spongebob guy winning every year." Chuckie said.

"Me too, but whether The Loud House wins or not, they'll be happy to learn we're coming to visit in the summer time." Tommy said.

"My thoughts exactly." Peter said with a smile, as he got up from the floor and took a seat on the wrap around orange couch with the authors and adults.

"Oh, I do have one question. Boris Yeltsin, must you always ask us about food? Your questions always make me hungry." Zack said.

"That's a great idea Zack. Boris Yeltsin, we challenge you for the nextest time we all get together, that you ask no questions about food." Tommy declared.

Boris Yeltsin strolled over to Tommy and knelt down to his level.

"I guess I think about food a lot because my father's a chef, but Tommy and the rest of you guys, I accept your challenge." Boris Yeltsin said, shaking Tommy's hand, making it official.

And with that, everybody went back to mingling with one another and making small talk.

And this, ends chapter 43, of Ask the Dynamic Trio.

Author's Note: The comment that Phil made earlier about the nickel and pie when answering Boris Yeltsin's question about apples, was a reference to the season 3 Rugrats episode, The Gold Rush. Also, I was going to ask the characters some questions, but I think I'll wait and ask my questions come the next chapter, since I want to be sure to get this chapter posted before midnight rolls around, seeing it's nearly 11:40 at night, and almost time, for a three hour marathon of Rugrats on The Splat! Thanks for reading, and I hope to be back with more updates to this story and other stories, as well as new stories, sometime soon!


	44. Saying Goodbye Again, and, Hello

Author's Note: Before we begin this chapter, yes, I'm sad to report that once again, we're saying goodbye to another Fan Fiction author, but let's keep our fingers crossed that it's only temporary, unlike how it ended up with that other one a couple of months back who ended up in Prison for life with a permanent restraining order to match, according to the story anyway. However, a new author will be entering the scenes, so yeah, at least there's both, some sad, as well as happy things to look forward to in this upcoming chapter. Also, to anybody who hasn't checked them out, please, go check out Boris Yeltsin's stories. Yes, after being on the site for nearly a decade, he now has finally released three stories to his account, his latest piece, an alternate take on the season 2 Rugrats episode, Chuckie Loses his Glasses, which, to my surprise, only has one review on it, from yours truly. What's wrong with you people? Please, go show him some love! He's a new and upcoming author on this site, and it would be great if you'd go and show him some love and your support. Now, with that out of the way, let's move on, to the next chapter of this story!

Chapter 44, Saying Goodbye Again, and, Hello

It was a few days after the events of this year's Kid's Choice Awards on Nickelodeon. In fact, it was Saint Patrick's Day, and as usual, Peter was throwing a party at his castle, which was decorated in shamrocks. Everybody was wearing green, including Peter, who had on a green rendition of his Confederacy uniform, and they all had a lovely lunch of corn beef and cabbage, as the weather was expected to turn bad in the evening, with a bad rain storm coming, so everybody felt it would be best, to have the celebration during the daytime. All of the characters, except for the Carmichaels were at this event, as sadly, the Carmichaels weren't able to take off of work and school to attend, and as for the fans and authors in attendance, these included Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, TCKing12, Vinzgirl, and their aquaintance, Sofia2017Planning. Sovietlollipop was invited, but he sadly, had to turn down Peter's invitation, but he said he'd be by briefly to say goodbye, and to introduce everybody to somebody new. Peter wasn't sure what he meant, but they would all soon find out.

It happened not long after everybody had sat down to eat their lunch of corn beef and cabbage, when a large truck pulled up outside of Peter's castle. Curious, everybody headed outside to look. Sure enough, a large blue and white moving van stood before them, and exiting out of the back of the van, were Sovietlollipop, along with somebody they didn't recognize. Sovietlollipop however, looked pretty sad, as he approached the gang.

"Hey Sovietlollipop!" Tommy cheerfully greeted.

"Hi Tommy." Sovietlollipop said with a sad tone to his voice, staring down at the excited three-year-old boy, who's excited expression quickly turned to a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I take it Peter didn't tell you. I'm moving." Sovietlollipop announced.

"Moving! Where?" Chuckie asked.

"To the state of Michagan, about two hours south of Royal Woods, yes, the same Royal Woods where the Louds, McBrydes, and Santiagos live." Sovietlollipop replied.

"Wow that sounds neat!" Tommy said.

"Well, it would be, except, I'm not going to have any means of modern communication available to me, and I'm going to be quite busy when I get there, for who knows how long. You see everyone, I've been offered a job to write for the new and upcoming reboot of Mega Babies. Yes, there are plans to reboot Mega Babies come the year 2019, and when I heard about this brilliant opportunity, I decided to jump on board and well, got the job!" Sovietlollipop explained.

"How wonderful!" Didi said.

"Yeah, but my only time I'll have any sort of modern devices at my exposure will be while I'm at work, and I've been bined by contract to not associate with anybody other than the Mega Babies, other characters on the show, or the other producers and staff at the studio. And when I'm home, well, my uncle, who lives out in this particular area in Michagan, where I'll be staying, I don't think I ever told anybody this before, but my family, is part Aamish." Sovietlollipop said.

"What's Aamish?" Lil and Zack asked simultaneously.

"They're a group of people who live like old fashion folks. They live on a farm, and they don't believe in using such things as electricity, computers, telephones, pretty much, anything you have all, become accustomed to and take for granted, and well, so have I." Sovietlollipop said with a sad sigh.

"So why are you moving there?" Peter asked.

"My uncle offered me a place to stay in the hay loft above his barn, until I make enough money from writing Mega Babies reboot episodes, to afford a place of my own. So until that day comes, my only means of communication will be hand-written letters sent out via snail mail, assuming I find the time to write any." Sovietlollipop explained.

"Well, we'll miss you." Tommy said, running up to Sovietlollipop and giving him a hug, the other toddlers, following him and doing the same.

"I'll miss you guys too. And sadly, this means I'll never be finishing The Pregnancy or MegaRats, but maybe, after a while, I'll talk to the producers and ask if we can do a crossover, making Megarats, a full-length episode of the series, allowing you guys to be guest stars. Though I wouldn't get your hopes up yet. I have to write a total of sixty-five episodes and hope the series remains greenlighted, before I can make suggestions of stuff I'd like to do, as my first sixty-five episodes, have been given to me by the producers. In other words, I'm writing their story ideas, before I'm allowed to contribute any ideas of my own." Sovietlollipop said.

"I see." Howard said.

"But before I go, I have just two things I'd like to share with you all. First of all, what will most likely, be for now, my last and final question I'll be asking you guys. Yes, I have a question for Angelica. What would you do if you had to spend the whole day with Lola and Lana Loud?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Angelica thought about it for a couple of minutes, before answering his question.

"Hmmm, well, I'm pretty sure Lola and I would have a tea party and play princesses, while we'd more or less, try to stay out of Lana's way, because she'd want to play the icky smelly queen who'd want to wreck our castle." Angelica replied.

"Interesting. In fact, aren't you guys planning to go visit the Louds next summer?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"We sure are Sovietlollipop, and perhaps you and I can communicate between now and then through letters, and arrange something of a visit out to your new home, assuming I can convince my group of youngsters here, to live for a few days like Aamish people. It might actually be a very educational experience for us all." Peter said.

All of the Rugrats parents and Zack's aunt Celeste, nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll talk to my uncle about it, and be in touch. In the meantime, before I leave, as the movers and I would like to try to beat the storm, allow me to introduce you all to a new friend of mine, who has just moved into my old home upon me moving out. Everybody, please meet, Brainyxbat." Sovietlollipop said, pointing to the girl who was standing slightly behind him.

This girl was tall and slender, with grayish purplish skin, black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, one brown eye and one blue eye, and unlike everybody else who was wearing green clothing, except for Sovietlollipop, who was wearing mix matched clothes as it was, like he were in his last pair of clean clothes, Brainyxbat was wearing a black crop top, black mini skirt, a pair of white ankle high socks, and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hi." Brainyxbat shyly greeted the others.

"Hi!" Everybody happily greeted back, taking turns to slowly walk up to her and shake her hand.

"So, you live in Sovietlollipop's old house?" Tommy asked.

"I sure do, and while I won't be continuing his stories for him, you've probably seen me around on Fan Fiction, with my own collection of stories, to feature many of you, along with my original character, Shinzi Tuck, and her family." Brainyxbat said.

Everybody shook their heads, recognizing what she was talking about.

"And now, before I see to heading back home to finish unpacking and getting settled in, I do have two questions I'd like to ask Chuckie." Brainyxbat said.

"Me?" Chuckie asked, wide eyed and surprised, as he cautiously approached Brainyxbat, stopping just a few inches away from her.

The tall girl knelt down to the ground to get at a better angle to meet the four-year-old redhead's gaze, before clearing her throat and asking her questions.

"Yes, I sure do. My first question, Chuckie, do you like being paired with my OC Shenzi Tuck in my Lost in Manhattan trilogy?" Brainyxbat asked.

"Uh huh. She's really sweet!" Chuckie replied.

"And now, my second and final question before I have Sovietlollipop drop me back off at my new home, also known as his old home, where he'll get to say goodbye one final time before he must leave, as this is a very emotional day for him, seeing he's been in that house ever since he was born, so you can probably see how difficult this day is for him, but anyway, my other question is also for Chuckie, do you know which moment between you and Shenzi that you like best?" Brainyxbat asked.

The redhead had to think about it for a few minutes, before coming up with an answer, but then, a smile crossed his face, as he took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I like the moments when me and Shinzi snuggle together. It's so peaceful, just, us two, resting together. It makes me feel safe, like nothing bad can happen." Chuckie replied.

"That's great! Well anyway, I'd better be going, but with me living in the neighborhood, hopefully we'll be seeing one another more often, and to anybody who wishes to give Sovietlollipop, one final hug before he departs, better do it now." Brainyxbat said, as the entire gang, all went around, and gave Sovietlollipop, one final hug.

Angelica even had tears in her eyes, as she balled her eyes out.

"Sovietlollipop! Please don't go!" Angelica begged.

"Now now, don't worry, hopefully you guys can come visit me next summer when you're in Michagan, visiting the Louds." Sovietlollipop said soothingly, patting Angelica on the head.

"I can't wait that long!" Angelica screamed, not wanting to let go, but her father pulled her away.

"Angel, let go." Drew said firmly, as the five-year-old blond loosened her grip on Sovietlollipop reluctantly, stepping away from him, tears still streaming down her face.

She wiped her face with her hand and went back inside Peter's castle, not wishing to see Sovietlollipop drive away, as Sovietlollipop waved goodbye, climbed into the back of the moving van, with Brainyxbat following close behind him, and before everyone knew it, the van was speeding away from Peter's castle, never to be seen again.

Once the van had driven out of sight, everybody headed back inside the castle, where they all took seats on the wrap around orange couch in the living room, where Angelica was already previously sitting, trying to calm down, as she held her Cynthia doll close to her. Noticing this, Sofia2017Planning thought of a question she decided to ask her.

"I have a question for Angelica." Sofia2017Planning said, walking up to Angelica and taking a seat on the reclining piece of the orange couch, at Angelica's feet, on the space that wasn't occupied by any part of her body.

"What is it?" Angelica snapped.

"Did you get in trouble in The Word of the Day episode? Because you were sniffling like you had been crying when the babies showed up at the very end of the episode." Sofia2017Planning asked.

"Yeah I did. Daddy yelled at me all the way home from the Miss Carrol show, very angry that I didn't keep my promise, and when I asked about that word again, he just snapped and toldid me what I told the babies at the end of the episode, that it makes some peoples feel bad, and I'm not appose to say it. I was also sad to turn on the TV upon getting home to see that Miss Carrol was gone, replaced by Miss Stephanie, and that kid Timmy, who stuttered when trying to say the Fun Phrase, as her new happy helper. That was the lastest time I ever watched Miss Stephanie's Happy House, as I couldn't bare to look at them anymore, and I guess, seeing that display, only reminded me that it was my falt all of this happened in the firstest place, on top of daddy yelling at me on the way home." Angelica explained, the pout never leaving her face.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you learned your lesson, as seems you called the babies dumb, much less in later episodes." Sofia2017Planning said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Angelica grumbled, shaking her head and staring down at her Cynthia doll in her lap.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, TCKing12 had some questions he wanted to ask everyone.

"Well, I, too, have some questions I'd like to ask everyone." TCKing12 announced.

"And what would those be?" Peter asked.

"For everyone, what do you think each of your individual roles should be in my upcoming story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon, which will by like my story Sugar Rush: Ragnarok, in which a bunch of heroes, including all of you, will be taking on a bigger threat than anything you've ever imagined and that might include some of you being killed, but being revived in the end when everything is over?" TCKing12 asked.

Everybody thought about it for a few minutes, before Drew spoke up.

"I'm honestly not sure." Drew replied.

"Uh, me neither." Howard added.

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement, unsure of what roles they wanted to play in his upcoming story.

"As long as we're good guys, and help the peoples, we're fine with whatever you wanna do with us, right guys?" Tommy asked his friends.

"Right!" Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack, Dil, and Jesse all cried in unison.

"As long as you give me lots and lots of cookies to eat, I'll be happy." Angelica said.

"And, maybe this time, we can just, take a nice long nap and play in the sandbox during the story instead." Chuckie suggested.

"Come on Chuckie, I like playing in the sandbox too, but that don't sound as much fun as a big aventure." Tommy said.

Chuckie just sighed, as TCKing12 cleared his throat.

"Well, okay then, I'll see what I can do. Now, A second question for everyone, as most of you know of Disney, have any of you ever heard of the Kingdom Hearts series. If so, what do you think of it?" TCKing12 asked.

"Never heard of it before." Didi replied.

Everyone else in the room shook their heads no, agreeing with Didi, except for Peter, who shook his head yes.

"Guys, it's a video game series based around the Final Fantasy games to feature the Disney characters, and being a video game fanatic, I find the series, quite interesting, and a great role playing adventure, that's fun to keep busy with on a rainy afternoon when royal duties can take a holiday for a few hours." Peter replied.

"I see, and yes Peter, I agree, the Kingdom Hearts video game is a great game to play to pass the time on a rainy afternoon. Now, a third question, for the entire Finster family, yes, all of you, what do you think would have happened if Melinda HAD lived, but HADN'T gotten a divorce from Chaz like in A Finster House Divided and didn't act stupid?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I would have celebrated Mother's Day with my mommy instead of looking for a mommy, I could have been looking for Mother's Day presents with Tommy, Phil and Lil instead. And when we went to Paris, well, I don't knows what would have happened instead, but me looking for a new mommy, wouldn't have been one of those things. I also would have had somebody to dance with at Tommy's grandpa's wedding, cuz my mommy would have been there." Chuckie replied.

"And I'd still be married to my first love of my life, Melinda. I'd probably be a lot happier, and, not sure if I would have ever opened up the Java Lava, since that was more of Kira's idea to do that, though I do recall Melinda talking at one time before she got very sick about wanting to open up her own farmer's market, so who knows, we might be doing that now if she were still with us." Chas said.

"And chances are I'd still be in Paris, working for EuroReptarLand, under whoever Mister Yamaguchi hired as President." Kira said.

"And I'd still be in Paris, not here with you guys right now." Kimi said, a look of sadness crossing her face.

"It's okay Kimi, at least you're here with us." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Zack added with a smile.

Kimi's face brightened, as she turned towards Tommy and Zack and smiled.

"A fourth question, for Stu, whatever happened to the Reptar Wagon after the Rugrats Movie?" TCKing12 asked.

"Apparently, you haven't watched too many episodes of the show after our first movie. Since I sadly, missed my opportunity to enter the Reptar wagon into that contest, as a result of it going missing in the forest on the day it was suppose to be shipped out to Japan, I decided to forego the contest at that point, and it became one of Tommy and Dil's favorite outdoor play things, along with their other friends, including my niece Angelica." Stu replied.

"Awe, how sweet!" TCKing12 commented.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Stu replied with a smile.

"And now, a fifth question, for everyone, what do you think of the Nintendo Switch, and the games having been released and or announced for it?" TCKing12 asked.

"It's, interesting." Drew replied.

"Yeah." Stu added.

None of the little ones had a clue as to what TCKing12 was talking about, so he more or less, turned his attention towards the adults of the group.

"I think they're quite interesting myself." Peter replied.

"I don't know, I've never been a huge fan of video games, plus, according to Lipschitz, video games can lead to eye strain and vision problems if they're played for too long." Didi said.

"Agreed." Chas and Kira said simultaneously.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't paid much attention to this type of stuff, but I guess, they're okay. It would surely keep the pups busy, should they get into video games when they get older." Betty said.

"Forget that. In my eyes, it sounds like a way for me to make money! Now I've just got to see if I can get Mega Corp to merge with Nintendo, and our problems will be over! I could market games for the Nintendo Switch that would be safe for the kids, and, become rich! What a great idea!" Charlotte cried excitedly, throwing her hands up into the air, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to call up Jonathan to give him her brilliant idea.

"Oh, wait, Charlotte, before you go submerge yourself in one of your lengthy business calls, I have just one more question for all of you." TCKing12 said, holding up a hand in front of Charlotte's face in an attempt to stop her.

"What is it TCKing12? And please, make it quick, business can't wait forever." Charlotte said.

"Also, one more question. For everyone, which Sonic CD soundtrack do you prefer most? US or JPN?" TCKing12 asked.

"The United States version!" Everybody cried in unison.

"Well, that was easy enough, thanks for answering my questions." TCKing12 said, as he saw to sitting back down on the wrap around orange couch, and Charlotte saw to attending to her business call.

"You're very welcome TCKing12." Peter said with a smile.

"Anyone else gots any questions for us?" Tommy asked.

"I have some for both, you guys, and the Loud kids." Boris Yeltsin said.

This then reminded Peter what they still had left to do.

"Oh my gosh! That's right! We need to give the Louds a call and express our grief towards them not winning this year's Kids Choice Awards and give them the big news about next summer!" Peter said, taking his iPhone out of his pocket and looking for Lori Loud in his contacts, to initiate a Facetime call to her phone, hoping she wouldn't have the line tied up with Bobby at the moment.

"Hello, whoever this is, it better be important. I've got Bobby waiting for me." Lori said impatiently into the phone.

"Lori, it's me, Peter!" Peter said.

"Oh, well, I guess, Bobby booboo Bear can wait. How are you doing Peter?" Lori asked.

"Fine. Are your brother and sisters around?" Peter asked.

Before Lori could utter another word, the rest of the Loud sisters and her only brother, all showed up behind her, from left to right, the oldest to the youngest, stood Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily.

"Wow! Great to see you all here! So, what about those Kids Choice Awards?" Peter asked.

"We didn't win!" Lola yelled angrily into the phone.

"Yeah! That yellow sponge won instead. I love animals, I mean seriously, I went as far as to try to save a bunch of frogs from being dissected by Lincoln's class, but what does that sponge got that we don't got?" Lana asked.

"Experience?" Howard asked.

"You're right Howard, Spongebob does have more experience than The Loud House gang. I mean, look at us, we weren't even nominated for an award until we had completed three seasons of our show, aired sixty-five episodes, and at the time, our show was on hiatus, but we'd soon be starting to shoot episodes for season 4, when we were nominated for our first award." Peter explained.

"Wow!" Several of the Loud sisters cried.

"So, might I ask, how many times were you nominated for awards during your television career?" Lisa asked.

"And did you have to like, give acceptance speeches dude?" Luna asked.

"Well, in 1996 and 2001, we received our award before the ceremony, so while we attended the event, we didn't give speeches. However, in 1997, 1998, 1999, and the year 2000, though sadly, I don't have the entire video of our 2000 acceptance speech, because that year, Spongebob and Patrick were hosting, and apparently, I found out later that Patrick was in charge of providing film for the recording of the Kids Choice Awards ceremony, and didn't provide enough, but, hold on." Peter said, placing the phone down on a nearby coffee table, and getting up to rummage through a shelf of DVD's he had near the large, flat screen television at the other end of the room.

"What on earth are you looking for Peter?" Didi asked.

Peter had his back turned, looking through his DVD's, not paying any attention to Didi's question, until he found it. He pulled out the case, blew off the dust, and turned it towards the screen of his iPhone.

"This. My servants a few years back when I saw to transferring everything I had on VHS tape to DVD, helped me transfer all of our acceptance speeches on to one DVD. Well, what recorded of them anyway. Care to get a glimpse of our experiences at the Kids Choice Awards?" Peter asked.

"Oh would we ever!" Luna cried.

All of the other Loud siblings nodded in agreement.

Peter placed the phone on a small little stand so it was pointed at the television, then, he placed the DVD into the player, and fired it up. A menu came up on the screen that said, Kids Choice Awards, with selections for Play All and Scene Selections. He selected the Play All option, and the disc started. A banner reading 1997 in large white numbers on a blue background showed up before him, appeared, before it switched to the ceremony itself.

"And the award for best animated kids show goes to…" Melissa Joan Heart said, as several people in the audience held up signs with the Rugrats logo on them.

"Rugrats!" Melissa Joan Heart cried, as Tommy, wearing his outfit he wore as a game show host in Kid TV, ran up on stage.

"_Okay. First, I like to thank Chuckie for his support." Tommy said into the microphone._

_The camera then cut over to Chuckie, who was sitting in the audience._

"_Me?" Chuckie asked._

_The camera then cut back to Tommy up on stage._

"_Phil and Lil, you're the greatest." Tommy continued._

_It now cut to Phil and Lil along with Angelica._

"_Oh brother!" Angelica muttered, as the crowd went wild behind them._

_The camera then cut back to Tommy, to finish off his acceptance speech._

"_Mom &amp; Dad, thank you too, and thank you Reptar, and thank you Grandpa, and thank you ice cream, and thank you and you and you and you!" Tommy finished, grinning from ear to ear, as several members of the audience, gave him a standing ovasion._

_At Peter's castle, the current day three-year-old version was watching his former one-year-old self, laughing._

"_Wow! I thanked ice cream?" Tommy asked himself, continuing to giggle._

"_That's silly!" Kinmi cried._

"_I don't know, ice cream did help us to feels better, specially after we did lots of crying in the episodes." Phil commented._

_The screen then faded to black and went on to a new blue background, with the numbers, 1998 superimposed on the screen in big white print, before switching to the next year's awards. As the screen faded into the awards ceremony, several audience members could be heard, chanting Rugrats in the background._

"Taking time out from the set of **The Rugrats Movie**, coming to theaters this Thanksgiving, are the **Rugrats**." An announcer said in the background, as Tommy ran on stage, smiling.

"We won! We won, we won! We won!" Tommy cried excitedly, running up to the podium.

"AAAHHH!" Chuckie screams, running on stage behind Tommy, nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces.

Back in Peter's living room, the slightly older Chuckie by two years, stares at his former self on the screen, looking slightly embarrassed.

Just then, Angelica runs up on stage and snatches the microphone out of Tommy's hand.

"I want to thank me, me and me! What can I say, you like me!" Angelica cried excitedly, beaming at the cheering audience before her.

_Tommy then takes the microphone back from Angelica._

"Oh, Thank you, thank you! Thank you, thank you! Thank you!" Tommy says.

"Okay babies! Back to the set! Let's move it!" Angelica screams in her bossy tone of voice into the microphone, just as Chuckie is seen in the background, running off stage, screaming.

A crash is heard off stage, as Chuckie runs into something. Worried, Tommy runs off stage to see if Chuckie's okay, while Angelica turns to Rosie O'Donnell, who presents her with the orange blimp.

"Sorry, Rosie! I can't take these babies anywhere!" Angelica says apologetically.

Rosie just chuckles and smiles at the three-year-old blond.

"Well, that's alright, Angelica; I got 2 kids of my own and I know how that could be. You are a cutie patootie." Rosie says, as Angelica departs from the stage and she goes on to announce the next award to be presented.

Just then, the screen cuts to black followed by another blue screen, this time, with 1999 on the screen in huge white numbers. At this point, Peter pauses the DVD to make an announcement to everybody watching.

"This was the year we were nominated twice, both, for the favorite movie and for our usual award, but thank goodness, we only had to give one acceptance speech, since by the time the second award was offered, Angelica and the kids had managed to cover themselves in gooey Reptar bars and chocolate-chip cookie crumbs. And I know, as you can probably guess, I was the one keeping them in line at all of these award ceremonies." Peter said, as he unpaused the DVD to let it continue playing.

_The footage shown was taken from roughly fifteen minutes into that year's presentation, as audience members are seen, holding up signs with the Rugrats logo on them, while somebody is having a Kick Me sign placed on their back, and on the winner's back is placed a Rugrats Movie sticker. At this point, Tommy runs up on stage to a podium, the same one used, in the season 6 Rugrats episode, Tommy for Mayor._

"Thank you everybody, everyone! I love all of you! I want to jump in your arms cause I love you all so much; I want run through a field of poppies in my diapies, and I want all of you..." Tommy started to say, before being rudely interrupted by Angelica, who drags him off stage.

"Who do you think you are, Roberto Baloney?" Angelica asks teasingly, as she drags Tommy off stage.

It then cuts to a shot of Susie and Lil cheering from the audience. Afterwards, the camera cuts back to the podium on stage, where Phil is now standing, looking very nervous.

"Uh…" Phil says, followed by a giggle.

"Hello out there. Uh... hi mom! Uh... ahem, hi dad! And, uh...hi everybody!" Phil continues.

It then cuts to Chuckie and Tommy on another part of the stage. The camera pans into Chuckie's face, then it moves away to reveal Tommy to his left, and Chuckie raising Tommy's right arm.

"Hey, Tommy! Now you're a remote control of your armpits!" Chuckie says playfully, making Tommy giggle, both, on the TV and the slightly older version of himself watching his former self in Peter's living room.

Chuckie joins in giggling along with Tommy, as the two best friends watch their former selves at the awards ceremony, as the screen cuts to Dil as a baby-baby, sitting in a car seat in the audience. He lets out a tiny giggle as the camera focuses on his face.

"Poopie!" Dil cried, as the camera cut to a shot of more kids in the audience holding up Rugrats logo signs, before the screen cuts to black.

It then goes on to display another blue background, with the number 2000 in huge white letters on top of the blue background, before cutting to the final awards ceremony to be presented on the disc. Meanwhile, Dil is giggling, after watching his former self at the previously shown ceremony.

_The screen now cut to the next year's Kids Choice Awards, as Rugrats appears on the screen in laiser lights, and on stage, are Spongebob and Patrick, about ready to hand out the award. It then cuts to Angelica on one of her scenes from Rugrats in Paris, just as the screen cuts to black, and returns to the DVD menu._

"_And that's, when we ran out of film, thanks to dumb struck Patrick, and thus, concludes our journey, of our victory speeches at the various years of the Kids Choice Awards, where we received our award in front of the live audience." Peter said to the Loud kids on the phone._

"_That, was, amazing! I hope someday, should we ever win an award, we can go up on stage and give some victory speeches." Lincoln said._

"_Maybe you can!" Tommy said._

"_I know I'm gonna start writing a song to play in our honor for when the day comes when we finally win." Luna said._

"_I'd better prepare something good. Gotta give the audience, some comic relief." Luan added._

"_And I'll prepare a poem, honoring the various souls who made it possible." Lucy said in her monotone voice._

"_Yeah, well, we lost to Spongebob, but we are only in our second season, and like Peter said, they didn't win an award until they were about to start their fourth season, am I right?" Lincoln asked._

"_That's correct Lincoln. We won six years in a row, only to have the Simpsons take home the award in 2002, Spongebob won in 2003, and come 2004, well, 2003 was the last time I drug everybody to the ceremony, as shortly before the ceremony in 2004, we received our letter of cancelation in the mail, and felt it best, if we didn't attend. We weren't even nominated that year, so what was the point in even going?" Peter explained._

"_Yeah, I can see how you might have felt that way." Lincoln said._

"_And we haven't even watched the ceremony on TV until this year, to see if you guys won." Peter said._

"_Well, here's hoping we win next year." Lincoln said._

"_Win? Win what?" Leni asked._

_Everybody just looked at her for a brief second, before turning their attention back to Lori's phone to continue the conversation._

"_So, I have some questions I've been wanting to ask everybody while we have the Louds on the phone." Boris Yeltsin said in the background._

"_Well then, why not come up here, and ask those questions first, then, we'll give them our big news." Peter suggested._

"_Okay, sounds good to me." Boris Yeltsin said, moving towards where Peter was crouched down at his round wooden coffee table in the center of the room._

_Once Boris Yeltsin felt where Peter was, he scooted to his right and knelt on the floor next to him._

"_Hi everyone." Boris Yeltsin happily greeted._

"_Hey Boris Yeltsin!" Lincoln happily greeted back._

"_Okay, I'll ask my questions for the Loud kids first. My first question is for Lisa. What's the strangest experiment you've created?" Boris Yeltsin asked._

"_That would have to be, a mug alarm clock. Though rather than working like a traditional alarm clock, my hypothesis behind this device, was once a person simply held the device in their hands, it would instantly send energy into the person's body. My mistake was making Leni my test subject. She proceeded to try to drink out of the device, sending sparks flying everywhere." Lisa explained._

"_It woke up my hair!" Leni cried._

_Lisa turned to her older sister._

"_Leni, that wasn't the energy, it was static electricity, it got stuck in your hair." Lisa explained._

"_Woe! Wait! My hair is controlled by electricity? But, I'm not hooked up to those wholes in the wall on rectangular plates." Leni replied with raised eyebrows._

_Lisa just let out a sigh, as Boris Yeltsin went on to ask his next question._

"_Question for the Rugrats and Loud House kids, what do you think of the stories I've posted so far?" Boris Yeltsin asked._

"_They're great!" Everybody replied excitedly in unison._

"_Wow! I'm glad to hear it! Now, my next question is for Luna. You've called Lori the Princess of Puke, how'd you come up with that nickname for her?" Boris Yeltsin asked._

"_Hmmm, I guess it has to date back to when I was little, about age four or five. We all had caught stomach bugs, the kind where no matter what you eat, the food just, won't stay down. Lori and I were on the couch in the living room, and she was the sickest of us all. She was throwing up the most, and of all things, she threw up on my favorite blanket at the time, a white blanket with colorful music notes on it, and seems no matter what, if I was near, she would throw up on whatever I had with me at the time. When she threw up on the toy keyboard I had gotten for my birthday that year, after throwing up on three other things that day, I was so angry at this point, I wasn't sure what to do. Then Luan said something about puke, to which I dubbed my older sister, the Princess of Puke on the spot." Luna explained._

_Luan at this point was laughing, while Lori appeared embarrassed._

"_Moving on please?" Lori asked impatiently, rolling her eyes._

"_That was good! Okay, as far as my questions for the Loud family, my last question is for Lana. What's the weirdest pet you've owned? I heard about this couple who owned a chimpanzee." Boris Yeltsin asked._

_Lana thought about it for a second, before she then remembered._

"_Oh yes, I'll never forget the time I snuck inside the city zoo, and snuck out one of the newly born baby lion cubs. Got the sleeping lion to crawl into my oversized backpack. Lola didn't appreciate having to help me drag it back to the car, and I sadly, only got to keep it for one night, because it chewed up three pairs of sneakers, bit Charles so hard on the leg it actually broke it, sending him to the vets, and when it tried to get too close to my dad, who was asleep at the time, well, he was not pleased at the sight of the lion cub before him. He yelled for hours, and I had to sadly, take it back to the zoo." Lana explained._

"_Wow!" Boris Yeltsin exclaimed._

"_So, what's the big news you had for us Peter?" Luna asked._

"_I hope it's not so big that we can't carry it." Luan said._

"_Don't worry, it's good big news. We're all, me, along with the toddlers, Susie, Angelica, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Zack, and Jesse, are all coming to visit you next summer! We'll be staying at the McBryde's house, but we'll be over to hang out every day." Peter announced._

_All of the Loud kids jumped up with excitement on the opposite end of the phone. Even Lucy smiled at this news._

"_Wow! That'll be so much fun!" Lincoln cried._

"_We knew you'd like it." Tommy said._

_However, Didi motioned for Peter to come out into the hallway, while Celrock decided to make her way over to Peter's phone, where she had a question or two to ask the Loud kids before they saw to ending their call with them._

"_Uh, if anybody else has questions, go on ahead and ask them, while I speak with Didi Pickles for a minute, alone." Peter said, stepping out of the living room with Didi to talk with her privately._

"_Yes?" Peter asked, once they were in a hallway out of earshot of the rest of the gang._

"_Peter, I'm all for you taking Tommy and Dil on this trip, but I'm very thankful you're staying at the McBrides. I sadly, while I think all of the kids are great, I'm not so sure about their parents. I mean, I saw how Mister and Misses Loud handled things when Lori and Leni were fighting over that dress, and again when everybody was convinced that Lincoln was bad luck. I don't exactly, approve of their parenting skills, and so, I trust you, because we've known one another for a good while now. I want you to promise me, that if you notice any suspicious activity at all at the Louds at any point, either with the kids, but especially, when it comes to the parents behavior, that you'll get my boys out of there immediately." Didi begged._

_Peter gently tapped her on the shoulder._

"_You have my word Didi, if anything should arise that looks, disturbing, I'll see that your kids, as well as everybody else's kids I'm bringing along on this trip, are taken out of the Louds' house immediately." Peter promised._

"_Good." Didi said, letting out a sigh of relief, as the two of them headed back into Peter's living room to see to telling the Louds goodbye on the phone._

_Meanwhile, while Peter and Didi were speaking privately out in the hall, Celrock asked her two questions to the Louds._

"_My first question is for Lincoln. I learned recently that you guys may be putting out your first movie in the year 2020. Can you tell me much about it?" Celrock asked._

_Lincoln cleared his throat before answering her question._

"_Yes, we are working on our first movie, but afraid our agent has asked us to keep things under wrap for the time being." Lincoln replied._

"_And now, my last and final question. This is for all of the Loud kids. Favorite thing about Easter?" Celrock asked._

_And so, as usual when it came to question answer protocall, the question was answered, from oldest to youngest sibling._

"_Getting to sing the Hallalulya chorus in the church choir with Bobby Booboo Bear, not to mention, attending Easter services with him and his family on Easter Sunday." Lori replied._

"_Easter, that's, the opposite of Wester, right?" Leni asked, looking confused._

"_The chocolate eggs and bunnies are like, totally awesome dude. I even got to play guitar two years ago at a more contemporary Easter service." Luna replied._

"_Easter! Oh yes, I love Easter! Yeah! It's bunny you asked me about Easter, cuz that holiday always has me hopping with egg citement." Luan replied with a giggle._

"_I often have my first baseball game of the season on the day before Easter, and as long as somebody doesn't show up to my game, we're bound to win." Lynn replied, glaring at Lincoln, who simply shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes._

"_I think the holiday's great! The candy, dying Easter eggs with my younger sisters, helping Lily hunt for plastic Easter eggs hidden all over the Loud house, yeah, I love it all." Lincoln said with a smile._

"_I agree! Dying Easter eggs is so much fun! Though the bunnies are the best. Great they make chocolate bunnies. At least, I'm not harming real ones, and they taste great." Lana replied, as Lucy motioned for her to go next, wanting to answer last._

"_The chocolate's the best part, Easter's all about candy!" Lola cried._

"_I have no use for such commercial populated holiday treats, especially those that are only asking for rotting teeth. Nor do I care much for the other aspect of the holiday. I mean, people don't just, die, and rise up out of the ground two days later. It is scientifically impossible, once the human body of a dead soul is buried beneath the earth, where its flesh decays, until there is nothing left, but the skeleton remains of that soul." Lisa explained._

"_BunBun! BunBun! I love the Easter BunBun!" Lily cried._

"_Clearly Lily, you are much too young to truly understand this miraculous holiday. Of course, while my brother and sisters are all for the commercial aspect, surrounding eggs and bunnies, I am all for the religious, spiritual approach. Yes, the crusifiction of our savor and Lord Jesus Christ. I even make us have our own mock presentation of the last supper the Thursday before, though with being under age, I must settle on bits of bread and red juice, since Lisa tells me draining a body of blood is too dangerous, and I haven't managed to find a soul no longer needed of blood. Then on Good Friday, while Luan goes prank crazy on April Fool's Day, Good Friday is my day to shine. Or rather, make everybody sit in the dark and take a day of silence, to mourn the death of the savior. I also fast for the next two days, and finally, on Easter Sunday, I come out into the light, amazed to see him rise up from the dead. It shows that souls don't die after all." Lucy explained._

"_Wow! Very interesting." Celrock remarked, just as Peter scooted back towards his phone._

"_Well, we'd better see to wrapping up the call. We'll see you next summer." Peter said._

"_See ya!" All of the Loud kids cried, before the call disconnected._

_At that point, Peter placed the phone back into his pocket and turned back to the rest of the group._

"_I have one more question for the Rugrats kids." Boris Yeltsin said._

"_What's that?" Tommy asked._

"_Question for the Rugrats kids, have any of you ever sleep walked?" Boris Yeltsin asked._

"_I don't know, what's sleep walking?" Kimi asked._

"_Yeah, what is sleep walking?" Tommy added._

"_Tommy, remember that time when you and Chuckie thought your daddy was a robot? Well, he was sleep walking at the time." Celrock explained._

"_Oh." Tommy replied._

_Everybody except for Tommy and Chuckie were looking confused, having no clue as to what Celrock was referring to, noticing this, she simply had the following to say._

"_As for that robot incident, we'll talk about that later. Now, to answer Boris Yeltsin's question. Have any of you ever sleep walked?" Celrock asked again on Boris Yeltsin's behalf._

_Everybody shook their heads no. Then Chuckie, turned to Peter._

"_Are you sad that The Loud House lost to the yellow sponge?" Chuckie asked._

"_No, after all, it was their first time at the Kid's Choice Awards. I wasn't around for your first season, so have no idea if you were nominated for an award back in 1992, but that's beside the point. I think us making it to the awards and winning six years in a row, and twice, the year post the release of our first movie, is pretty good. If The Loud House continues to be successful, I have faith they'll win down the road. Though I'll admit, as tired as I am of Spongebob taking on the spotlight where the awards are concerned, I do feel bad for Steve, their creator." Peter said._

"_What's wrong with him?" Zack asked._

"_Well Zack, he has a condition where, his nerves are slowly dying. To put it into simpler terms for the rest of you to understand, it's like, turning back into a baby-baby, only worse. He'll eventually, get back to being very much, a baby-baby, only to continue to die, until he well, becomes like what became of Chuckie's pet bug Melville, or his first mother, and Zack's parents." Peter explained._

"_You mean…" Zack started to say, before Peter cut him off._

"_Yes Zack." Peter replied._

_Everybody in the room took a moment of silence to realize what was to become of the creator of their rival Nicktoon. While nobody in that room was a huge fan of Spongebob, it didn't change the fact that everybody was saddened by learning this, and all of the kids and adults hoped for the best, for him, and his family._

_At that moment to break the silence, Vinzgirl decided to speak up with one final question, just as dark storm clouds started to roll in outside._

"_Wow! I see the storm is nearly upon us. I'd better ask one final question before we all see to heading home from our afternoon of hanging out and our Saint Patrick's Day celebration. I have here, a question for all of the main Rugrats babies, Dil and Kimi included, what's your favorite centric episode? As in, an episode focusing on one main character, like for example, Weaning Tommy or Super Hero Chuckie?" Vinzgirl asked._

_Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil all exchanged glances with one another, as they thought about their answer for a few minutes, before speaking up._

"_Well I liked The Smell of Success, the one time in my life when I got to breethe like a normen baby. Too bad it couldn't last forever." Chuckie said._

"_Well I liked that episode where Chuckie was trying hard to be my big brother, even if he wasn't all for going under the bed to get the ball back or playing in the closet with me, I liked his determination to be a good big brother, specially when we played on the see-saw at the very end of the episode, while at the park together." Kimi said._

"_I liked it when I got to be nakie! Yeah! A episode with no clothes on was great!" Tommy cried excitedly, letting out a little giggle._

"_I liked that one where me and Lillian decided to be different, even if I did drop daddy's quackulator in the mud." Phil said._

"_I agree with Phillip. I liked that one too, even if I was mean like Angelica." Lil added._

"_Hmmm, my memory's kind of fuzzy, but I liked the episode where my big brother was trying to make me a smart baby, only for me in the end to prove Angelica wrong, that I was indeed a smart baby. Who knew sucking on your toes was the smart thing for a baby to do. It was though, since mommy and daddy were proud of me." Dil said._

_Just then, Peter looked out the window to see it was lightly drizzling outside._

"_Well everyone, if you're going to head home before the storm gets really bad, I suggest everybody see to leaving now." Peter suggested._

_Everybody didn't waste a moment. They all gathered up their things, put on their rain jackets, and saw to heading out to their cars, where they saw to leaving Peter's castle, and heading for home. Meanwhile, out on the interstate, the storm had gotten much worse, much so, that the moving van carrying Sovietlollipop and his belongings across the country to Aamish country at his uncle's farm in Southern Michagan, got into a serious accident. The majority of his posessions were destroyed, and the driver was killed. Sovietlollipop survived, but when rescue workers found him, he was losing blood fast, thanks to an injury to the head, and they rushed him to a nearby hospital in a small town in Navada. While his head was able to be stapled back together, poor Sovietlollipop was in a coma, and who knew if, or when, he'd ever wake up again._

_And this, ends chapter 44._

_Author's Note: So, will Sovietlollipop awaken to live another day? Well, that all has a lot to do with if the real Sovietlollipop, who did really move by the way, and claimed he'd be without Internet indefinitely, but that's all I know of the real situation, most of what I came up with here for the chapter was obviously, exaggerated and made up, but the real author has a chance to save his character in the story, if he can get himself settled in his new place, get his buttback online, and leave a review on this story between now and the release of chapter 50. If he leaves a review on this chapter, and or one of the five chapters following it, then come chapter 50, I'll see that he awakens from his coma and makes it to his uncle's farm in Aamish Paradise out in Michagan. However, if he should fail to contact me and leave a review on this story by the time I do release chapter 50, which I see not coming out until sometime over the summer, with the rate at which I update this story it seems, then consider Sovietlollipop, dead and off to Heaven at that rate, at least, where the story is concerned. And chances are, if he hasn't made an appearance online by the time I release chapter 50 in this story, then sadly, he's most likely, gone the way of so many other authors before him, like SilverGunner, LeongVenzis or however you spell it, HazelNutSwirl, Blue090899, Rugphan, Emma Pickles, Holiday_Sean, and TheUnkownAuthor, which is, the route of losing interest entirely in Fan Fiction to the point of no longer writing stories or finishing their unfinished projects, as well as, no longer supporting or speaking to any fellow Fan Fiction users they came to know out here on the site, or reading and reviewing any of their material. It's sad, but sorry to say, a cold, hard, truth I've seen with too many people I've come to know and love out here on this site. I love Fan Fiction, but if you're out here looking for life long friendships and support, don't expect much in return. And oh yeah, should he decide to go the way of that troll we dealt with back in December and January, he'll not only die from his coma in the story where the Sovietlollipop character is concerned, but where the real Sovietlollipop is concerned, consider yourself, blocked at that rate, just as I've had to do with several others within the last year-and-a-half or so. As Old Mac on Legends of the Hidden Temple would say, "The choices are yours, and yours alone." It's up to you Sovietlollipop, do you want to live to see another day and ask more questions, or would you be happier, dying, and either going to Heaven, or turning into a carbon copy of your OC Anthony, giving you a one-way ticket, to rot in Hell? And oh yes, the portions of the chapter where I reflected back on the Kids Choice Awards, I took those from some stuff I obtained on one of the Unofficial Rugrats Online websites, but tweaked some of it a bit to make it seem more realistic, and to stretch out the scenes a tiny bit. In other words, I don't own those scenes or those pieces of dialogue, they belong to Nickelodeon, so better make myself clear. Also, in real life, Brainyxbat didn't move into Sovietlollipop's old home, though it would be interesting if the next person to occupy Sovietlollipop's old home, were to find me on Fan Fiction and get into this remarkable, creative, fun-filled hobby. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to be back with more material, sometime very soon._


	45. Sovietlollipop's Resurrection and More Q

Author's Note: I keep forgetting to let everyone know that I now have an account over on Deviant Art, it's the same username as my account here on Fan Fiction, and I've been a member since sometime in early to mid March, should you wish to check it out and add me to your watchers list, should you, too, have an account over there. With that out of the way, let's get started with the next chapter!

Chapter 45, Sovietlollipop's Resurrection and More Questions

It had been two weeks since Sovietlollipop was badly hurt in the storm. He had finally regained consciousness and was finally on his way to Michagan, with a lovely truck driver who also drove cabs part-time. Thankfully, he had inherited a large sum of money from one of his late grandmothers, which he used to finish his journey to his uncle's, but he and the driver stopped several times along the route to take bathroom breaks or grab a bite to eat. Once they were finally in the state of Michagan, they found they needed to take one more stop before reaching their final destination. This one was at a gas station, just a few miles away from the beach, where Sovietlollipop went in and did his business, then decided he would help himself to some snacks and a soda before he met up with his driver and they saw to driving the final leg of the journey, that would get him to his uncle's Aamish paradise. While walking down the candy isle however, he spotted a little girl of about seven-years-old wearing a pink princess dress. Adjusting his gaze, he then realized who he was staring at.

"Lola Loud?" Sovietlollipop asked, startling the small girl.

Frustrated, she spun around and glared at him.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here? You distracted me from getting some mint flavored gum to freshen my breath after having to split a tuna fish sandwich with my twin sister Lana in the car on the way back from the beach." Lola snapped out of frustration.

She turned back around, standing on her tippy toes, trying desperately to reach the mint flavored gum on a higher shelf, that was sadly, out of her reach.

"Allow me." Sovietlollipop said, grabbing a package of the mint flavored gum and handing it to Lola.

She turned towards him and smiled.

"Thank you." Lola said.

"I'm Sovietlollipop, in case you didn't recognize me." He said, shaking one of her gloved hands.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember you. We met you originally on a cruise last summer to celebrate your birthday, right?" Lola asked.

"Yes that's correct. And looks like where I'm moving to with my uncle isn't that far away from Royal Woods, so hopefully, we can get together sometimes." Sovietlollipop said.

"Yeah yeah sure." Lola said, walking off towards the exit of the store, peering out to see Lincoln and Leni piling into Vanzilla, where the rest of the family was already seated, getting settled.

"Wait a second." Sovietlollipop said, running up to catch up with Lola.

He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from heading out the door, wishing to ask her one question before she got into the van.

"What is it? I don't wish for my family to leave without me." Lola said.

"It'll only take a minute, I just have one question I'd like to ask you." Sovietlollipop said.

"Well okay then, ask your question, but make it snappy, I don't got all day." Lola snapped.

"Okay, my question for you is, what do you think of Angelica Pickles?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Just then, Lana Loud, who had been in the bathroom, rushed out of the bathroom area, smelling like she had taken a swim in the toilet, but Lola went on to answer Sovietlollipop's question.

"Well, to put it simply, thanks to daddy ordering the princess channel, I saw Angelica in that Little Miss Lovely contest, and I'll just say this. She looks the part, but her singing is terrible! Yeah, she seriously needs singing lessons or something, or better yet, she should just keep her mouth shut, as she sings no better than my sister Lana." Lola replied, noticing her twin out of the corner of her eye.

She casted a glare in Lana's direction, who simply returned the jesture by rolling her eyes at Lola, before the two twins sprinted out of the small mini market, piling into the last two available seats in Vanzilla, before Lynn Senior started up the car and they drove out of the gas station, in the direction of Royal Woods.

"Thank you for answering my question Lola!" Sovietlollipop called after her, but the van was speeding away, so most likely, nobody heard him.

No matter, he saw to purchasing a bag of chips and a soda, only to notice that Lola had dropped her mint flavored gum on the floor of the market. Figuring he might see her at a future date, he picked up the gum and purchased it with his other items, figuring he'd give it to her the next time they met up. He only hoped she wouldn't be too angry when she noticed it wasn't there upon getting home, or at a point on the way there. Once he had paid for his items, he went back outside where his driver was waiting for him, and they saw to driving him to his uncle's farm, where Sovietlollipop would forever live in the world of the Aamish, at least, for the time being.

Meanwhile, back in Yucaipa, California, it was a beautiful sunny day, so King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, along with Stu and Didi Pickles and their sons, Tommy and Dil, Drew and Charlotte Pickles and their daughter Angelica, Celeste Wehrenberg and her nephew Zack, Howard and Betty DeVille and their twins, Phil and Lil, and Charles and Kira Finster and their kids, Chuckie and Kimi, all took a trip to the park, for a picnic lunch prepared by Peter's servants and some fun in the sun. While most of them came by car, with Peter riding with Celeste and Zack, it was such a beautiful day, that Stu and Didi decided to walk to the park, pulling Tommy and Dil in the Reptar wagon, much to their delight, as this would give them the wagon to play with at the playground. However, three of their author friends had the same idea, of going to the park to get some sun and have a picnic lunch, those being, TCKing12, Boris Yeltsin, and dbug891. They were sitting on a white quilt they had spread out on the grass, eating some ham and cheese sandwiches, when an all-too familiar sound caught their attention.

"I am Reptar! Hear me roar!" Said an all-too familiar robotic sounding deep gruff voice in the distance.

TCKing12 turned his head in the direction of the sound, to spot the Reptar wagon on the outskirts of the playground.

"They're here!" TCKing12 cried, standing up and dropping his half eaten sandwich down on his paper plate, as he ran towards the Reptar wagon, Boris Yeltsin and dbug891 tagging after him.

However, when they approached the wagon, they saw it was desserted.

"Well, where is everybody?" TCKing12 asked.

Dbug891 glanced around and spotted everybody sitting close by at a picnic table, also dining on sandwiches and salads.

"Follow me." Dbug891 said, walking in the direction of the picnic table, with TCKing12 and Boris Yeltsin following him.

The rest of the gang overheard footsteps and people talking, when Didi looked up from eating some fruit salad to see dbug891, TCKing12, and Boris Yeltsin approaching.

"Hi there! What a pleasant surprise!" Didi cheerfully greeted.

"We thought it was a beautiful day so decided to spend a lovely afternoon at the park." Boris Yeltsin said.

"So did we." Didi replied with a smile, as the authors took seats at the ends of the picnic benches that weren't occupied.

"Well, as usual, we all have some questions for you guys. Mind if I go first?" TCKing12 asked.

"Not at all." Peter replied, as TCKing12 cleared his throat and asked his first question.

"Okay, my first question is for Stu. I see I know the Reptar Wagon appeared in the Rugrats series after the Rugrats Movie, but I'm talking about what happened to it AFTER Rugrats ended. Can you give me an answer to that?" TCKing12 asked.

Stu finished chewing the bite of his sandwich he had in his mouth, before clearing his throat and answering the question.

"Well, we kept it for Tommy and Dil and their friends to play with until they're too big for it. In fact, it was such a beautiful day today, that Didi and I walked to the park and brought the kids in their Reptar wagon so they could play with it here. They were so excited!" Stu said.

And sure enough, the younger kids had all finished their lunch, and everybody except Angelica was off playing with the Reptar wagon, while Angelica was playing on the monkey bars, pretending they were her castle.

"Wow, fascinating." TCKing12 commented.

"I know right? I thought so too." Stu said.

"Now, my next question, for everyone, for another question for my future story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon, how would you react to most of you being killed and then being revived and forced to work in the story villain, Avina's, army, and then having to fight against your offspring (the Celrock version), who would remain alive and on the side of the heroes?" TCKing12 asked.

"We'd all be fine with being brought back from the dead, right guys?" Peter asked.

All of the adults shook their heads in agreement.

"And I believe we'd all end up on the side of the heros as well!" Kira commented.

Again, the rest of the adults shook their heads in agreement at the table, while the toddlers were too busy playing to be paying attention at this point, but TCKing12 figured everyone except Angelica would most likely choose to be on the side of the heros if it came down to it in the end.

"Now, a question for Peter, how do you feel about bearing my heart?" TCKing12 asked.

"I find it interesting that we share the same heart. This ensures that as long as I'm alive, you will be too, and vice versa." Peter said.

"Exactly." TCKing12 said with a smile.

"And for everyone, if Sovietlollipop is an author and has author powers, why doesn't he just use his power to wake up and heal himself and repair all his belongings?" TCKing12 asked.

Boris Yeltsin decided to answer this question, since most of the characters didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"When in the Celrock universe or in any universe other than your own, the author powers are restricted to Peter's castle in the Confederacy Kingdom. Only in the TCKing12 universe, are author powers not restricted at any given time." Boris Yeltsin explained.

"I see. That would explain why when I'm not at Peter's castle, I'm unable to use my powers elsewhere in the Celrock Universe." TCKing12 said.

"Yep, that's why." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Well everyone, thanks for answering my questions. Boris Yeltsin, would you like to go next?" TCKing12 asked.

"Sure!" Boris Yeltsin replied.

"So, what's your first question?" Didi asked.

"My first question is for Stu, funniest invention you've come up with?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that's an easy one. I'd have to say my Quackamatic Weather Vane. Of course, it would be a lot funnier if the duck's head didn't always hit me in the head, knocking me off the roof when I've tried to make adjustments to it. And yes Boris Yeltsin, to this very day, it still doesn't know which way the wind is blowing." Stu replied.

Boris Yeltsin just chuckled in response.

"Now, before I go off and see what the kids are up to, I have one more question for all of you adults. If you've seen the show As Told by Ginger at all, what did you think of it?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the adults at the picnic table had raised eyebrows of confusion, except for Peter, who cleared his throat and answered Boris Yeltsin's question.

"Well Boris Yeltsin, I can honestly tell you that nobody else here has seen that show, but I've seen it, and I like that the show feels very real and genuin. They not only cover relatable teenage situations with the characters, but the characters themselves are very relatable, and anybody, especially if it's somebody my age, or even somebody slightly older who has experienced these things, can get a lot out of the show. It was also nice to see that they didn't wear the same wardrobe every single episode, and that they aged up a year or two by the end of the series." Peter replied.

"I see. Interesting you say that Peter, because I, too, feel the same way about the show, plus, being a big fan of voice acting, recognize a majority of the voice cast on the series." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Okay okay, can we go see what the kids are up to now?" Dbug891 asked, starting to grow impatient.

"Sure dbug891, let's go." Boris Yeltsin replied, taking his arm as they went off to the playground in search of the Rugrats.

TCKing12 however, decided to stay behind at the picnic table, and make small talk with Peter and the adults, while snacking on some chocolate-chip cookies that Howard had baked.

Out on the playground, dbug891 spotted Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and Zack playing in a sandbox, while Dil, Phil and Lil were all playing nearby in a mud puddle.

"I see Tommy in the sandbox with Chuckie, Kimi and Zack, while I see Dil playing in the mud with Phil and Lil." Dbug891 said to Boris Yeltsin.

"Hi Tommy." Boris Yeltsin cried.

Tommy looked up from making his sandcastle, to see Boris Yeltsin and dbug891 before him.

"Hi Boris Yeltsin and dbug 891. Me, Chuckie, Kimi and Zack are all building sandcastles, and Dilly is off playing with Phil and Lil in the mud." Tommy said.

"Sounds like fun!" Dbug891 commented, making himself comfortable on a nearby bench, with Boris Yeltsin taking a seat to his right.

"Well, while you all play, we have some questions for you guys." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Sure!" Tommy said happily.

"Okay, my first question is for Zack. Have the other kids told you about my OC, Jake yet? If so, what do you think of him?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Kimi toldid me all about him, and I think he sounds really cool! I can't wait to meet him in your story, when my aunty starts teaching him Braille!" Zack replied with a smile, lifting his bucket up to reveal his sandcastle.

"Wow! That's a really good sandcastle Zack." Phil commented, climbing out of the mud puddle to admire what his friends had done in the sandbox.

"Thanks Phil." Zack replied with a smile, just as Lil and Dil came up behind Phil, the three of them sitting in the grass outside the sandbox, not wishing to get mud in the sandbox and all over Tommy and Dil's buckets and shovels.

"Oh, hi Phil, Lil and Dil." Dbug891 and Boris Yeltsin cheerfully greeted.

"Hi!" All three of them said in unison.

"Good thing I have everybody's attention, because I have two questions for all of you. My first one is, what drink do you have before you go to bed?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that one's easy! Ready guys?" Tommy asked, giving a signal to his younger brother and all of his friends.

"Hot milk!" All of the kids replied in unison.

"And thanks to me, at least, Tommy and I anyway, have hot chocolate milk at bedtime, right Tommy?" Zack asked with a smile, gazing at him.

"Yep." Tommy replied.

"And now, my final question for all of you is, what's your favorite kind of cake to have at your birthday? My least favorite is fruit cake." Boris Yeltsin asked.

Overhearing the word cake, Angelica climbed down from the monkey bars to join in answering this question.

"There's only one type of cake to have at a birthday party and that's chocolate cake with chocolate frosting." Angelica replied.

"Hey! Maybe that's what you want at your birthday, but I'd rather a vanilla cake." Chuckie replied.

"I like ice cream cake." Kimi said.

"I like chocolate cake, but I like purple icing on top." Zack replied.

"I like any kind of cake." Lil replied.

"I'd like to have a birthday cake made out of mud, but mommy and daddy don't make mud cakes. I like the chocolate ones with chocolate icing and the gummy wormies inside, even if I secretly toss away the gummy wormies and eat real wormies I've snuck inside instead, it's still yummy." Phil said.

"I like chocolate cake too, without the wormies though." Tommy said.

"I agree with Chuckie, I like vanilla cake." Dil said.

"Interesting choices." Boris Yeltsin said, just as he felt a vibration come from his pocket.

"Well, good thing I got all of my questions answered, as I'm getting a call on my phone. Better go off to take care of that." Boris Yeltsin said, standing up and disappearing near a patch of trees to take his phone call, while dbug891 approached the toddlers in the sandbox to ask his questions.

"I have some questions too. Mostly for Kimi, Tommy, Dil and Zack." Dbug891 said.

"Sure dbug891, what's up?" Kimi asked, standing up from the sandbox and shaking the sand out of the shorts she was wearing that day.

"First, I have two questions for Kimi. Can you say anything in Japanese, and would you go back to Japan to visit someday?" Dbug891 asked.

"Nope, don't know anything in Japanese yet, but maybe I'll learn some words in it someday when I'm biggerer. And, I'd love to go back to Japan, specially since I don't really member it all that well, seeing me and mommy moved to Paris when I was still a baby-baby, and she started working at Reptar Land." Kimi replied.

"I see, interesting. Hope that happens for you someday. Now, some questions for Tommy and Dil." Dbug891 said, scratching his forehead.

"What is it dbug891?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy and Dil, first, who is easier to get along with?" Dbug891 asked.

"Hmmm, well, I think I get along with all of my friends just the same." Tommy replied.

"Me too, though I get along bestest with Tommy cuz he's my big brother and we get to play together all the time, and he's always there when I need him." Dil said.

"Aw, thanks Dil!" Tommy said, giving his little brother a hug.

"Now, my second question, Dil, are you still afraid of the tub?" Dbug891 asked.

"Nope, and it's a good thing too, since after playing in the mud today with Phil and Lil, mommy's gonna need to give me a bath after we get home from the park later." Dil replied.

"And now, my final question for Tommy. Have you played with Hector again recently?" Dbug891 asked.

"Nope, not since I started preschool. Lastest time I played with Hector was that time when we played at Bobby's house and we helped give his bestest doggy friend Rogger a bath." Tommy replied.

"I see. And now, I have three questions for Zack." Dbug891 said.

"Sure thing dbug891. What is it?" Zack asked, climbing out of the sandbox and taking a seat on the bench next to dbug891.

"My first question, have you started learning Braille yet?" Dbug891 asked.

"Yep, I sure have, as my aunty has teachered me the Braille alphabet." Zack replied.

"Cool! Second question, if you had met the babies earlier, how would things be different?" Ddbug891 asked.

"Hmmm, well, one thing's for sure. Seeing I'm slightly closer to Dil's age than Tommy is, as I'm older than Dil, but younger than Tommy, I might have helped him to develop more quickly as a baby-baby, and me and Kimi would have become friends much earlier too, like as far back as the trip to Paris. Other than that though, I'm honestly not sure what else would be different." Zack replied.

"I see, interesting. And now, my final question for you Zack is, have you been on an airplane?" Dbug891 asked.

"Yep, sure have, and my firstest trip on a airplane was when we all went to Washing Machine D.C. If you wanna know more about that trip, just read celrock's story, The Washington DC Story, which I believe is in the crossovers section under Rugrats and Bobby's World, since our friends the Generics, went with us on that trip." Zack replied.

"Cool! I'll definitely be checking out that story once I get home from the park later!" Dbug891 said with a smile, as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh yeah, one more question for all of you before I go, who's your hero?" Dbug891 asked.

Again, Tommy gave a signal to his friends, and they all chorused this one word in unison.

"Reptar!" All of the toddlers replied in unison.

"Figured that much." Dbug891 said, as he went off to find Boris Yeltsin and TCKing12, so they could see to picking up from their picnic and heading home.

However, it was still a beautiful day outside, and the rest of the adults were still chatting the afternoon away, so the babies kept playing, and thanks to them bringing up Reptar, they decided to play racing Reptar, since they hadn't played it in a while, and now that Chuckie wasn't trying to be a safety officer, they could actually play the game like it's suppose to be played, by running, opposed to not moving at all, like how it ended up that particular day, back when officer Chuckie was in charge.

And this, ends chapter 45.

Author's Note: Just to let everyone know, at this time, so long as there's not another new episode of The Loud House between now and June 21, 2017, where Mr. and Mrs. Loud act in a manner that makes Didi decide to not send her kids to Royal Woods, and convincing the other parents to do the same, because of how dimwitted Mr. and Mrs. Loud can act towards their kids at times, not feeling trustworthy of having them looking after their kids at points while visiting, chapters released between June 21 and August 1, 2017, will take place in Royal Woods, when the Rugrats characters visit The Loud House characters. Here's hoping Brawl in the Family and No Such Luck are the only two horrible episodes of The Loud House to exist for a while so plans don't end up having to possibly change for the Rugrats characters at the last minute. For now, we'll plan on June 21 as their date to leave for Royal Woods. Thanks for reading, and be looking for more stories and updates to other ongoing stories, coming soon.


	46. Mother's Day Brunch

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't put out anything in a week, to put it simply, a week ago today, I had a major disaster happen to my computer, that has made the Microsoft Office program I had on here since 2012 become so unuseable, that I can't even reinstall the program! And while I've put Microsoft Office 2003 on here, I've felt paranoid to try using any Microsoft Office program since then, for fear of this happening again. Well, I'm bringing myself to face my fears and attempting to put out another chapter of this story, that's Mother's Day themed, thanks to the suggestion of theblindwriter95 and some of my other good friends. So with that said, I do hope everybody reading this, who celebrated Mother's Day yesterday, had a good one, and let's get started!

Chapter 46, Mother's Day Brunch

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday morning in mid May, when all of the Rugrats characters, which included the Pickles, DeVilles, Finsters, and Wehrenbergs, would be heading to a Mother's Day brunch at Chez Ennui, along with King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, who had agreed to treat all of his friends to this fabulous meal, as his way of wishing Didi, Kira, Charlotte, and Betty a Happy Mother's Day, but also Celeste too, since while she was technically Zack's aunt, he saw her as a mom, since his own mother was no longer with him. While this was going on though, out in Michagan, Sovietlollipop decided to leave his uncle's farm for the day, and go have himself a picnic in the park. Wishing to get away from the Aamish territory he was in, he traveled to Royal Woods, and ventured to their park, where he was pleased to see the Loud family, having a picnic.

Noticing Lana Loud splashing around in some mud puddles, he strolled over to her with a question in mind.

"Hey Lana, remember me?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Lana looked up from her puddle jumping to see who stood before her.

"Sovietlollipop! So lovely to see you again!" Lana cried.

"Yeah, I decided to stop by the park and get some fresh air. Anyway, I have a question for you." Sovietlollipop said with a smile.

"Sure thing! What is it?" Lana asked.

"Do you watch Mega Babies and if so, what's your favorite character from that show?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Lana thought about it for a minute before answering his question.

"I love that show! And my favorite character would have to be Derek, and his amazing powers with boogers! While I have a lucky booger that I've been carrying around since preschool, I could never create super giant booger sized baseballs like he can. I envy his powers." Lana replied.

"Wow, I see. Oh, and please tell your mom Happy Mother's Day for me." Sovietlollipop said, before walking off to go run on the track.

"I sure will." Lana said, returning to her mud puddle play until it was time to join her family for their picnic lunch.

Back in Yucaipa, California, everybody had arrived at Chez Ennui, along with their good friends, TCKing12, Vinzgirl, Boris Yeltsin, brainyxbat, and theblindwriter95 had all joined them for this special ocasion. However, the only people to recognize this restaurant were Tommy's family and Peter upon walking inside.

"Wow, I haven't been here since my last business dinner with Mister Mucklehoney." Stu commented.

"Who's that?" Betty asked.

"Oh, he's one of Stu's bosses at one of the toy companies he helps invent toys for sometimes. I'll admit though, this is the first time I'm eating here myself. The last time Stu came here I went to the Lipchitz seminar at the library, and the time before that, I had to pick up my father-in-law at the bowling ally. He had gotten into a fight with his friend and needed a ride home, and I didn't feel right leaving him there by himself." Didi explained, as Peter saw to letting the restaurant people know they had arrived.

"Yeah, just don't order the miso soup, they apparently put green curry into the soup, and trust me, it's so spicy, you can barely speak." Stu warned his friends, recalling his last trip to this place, taking place during chapter 10 of Bedtime Banishment.

Everybody looked around in aw, as there were several buffet lines placed everywhere, along with tables draped in pink table cloths.

"So, where are we going to start?" Kira asked.

"I was thinking I might hit the salad bar." Chas suggested.

Everybody split off and went and got their meals. Angelica wanted to go straight to the dessert line, but her daddy reminded her she had to eat something helthy first. Shortly after the rest of the crew had returned to their special table in back, reserved for the giant party, with plates of everything imaginable, sushi, breakfast items, an assortment of salads, mixed fruit, and pretty much, every food imaginable, while Boris Yeltsin ordered himself some ice tea to drink, and got help getting some fruit, barbecued steak, and a bake potato at the main meals buffet line, celrock came into the restaurant, where she went to the buffet line and got herself several salads, some smoke salmon, a Coke to drink, and some chocolate-chip pancakes. She found the group at the back of the restaurant, and sat down in an empty seat next to Boris Yeltsin.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Everyone chanted, giving a toaste to Didi, Kira, Betty, Charlotte, and Celeste at the table.

"Thank you!" Didi said on all of the moms behalf.

Soon, everybody was digging into the mountains of food they had picked up at the buffet, making small talk with one another, when the usual tradition of the authors came up with them asking questions to the gang.

"So, who wants to go first today?" Peter asked.

"I will." TCKing12 volunteered.

"Okay, go for it." Peter said.

TCKing12 cleared his throat and asked his first question.

"Okay, my first question is for everyone. For everyone, do you like the PeterxKimi pairing or the ZackxKimi pairing better?" TCKing12 asked.

Everybody at the table exchanged glances with one another, talking amongst themselves, and Didi decided to speak up on everyone's behalf.

"I think the ZackxKimi pairing is the one we choose." Didi replied.

"Interesting. Now, my next question is also for everyone, any stories you think the Louds should appear in in my stories universe and how do they get along with the other Nickelodeon characters in The World Of Nickelodeon?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I think they would work well in any of your stories, in particular, those Ragnarock stories or whatever they're called." Howard replied.

Everybody else at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"And as for how well the Louds get along with the other Nickelodeon characters, I can't exactly say, because I don't know, but everyone we've met so far, gets along with us just great." Didi replied, again, everybody else nodded their heads in agreement.

"For everyone, especially Chuckie, what do you think would happen if Erebus was placed upon Chuckie and he had to go on an adventure with it to save his friends and family from some evil?" TCKing12 asked.

Chuckie glanced nervously over at TCKing12, but Tommy spoke up first.

"I think Chuckie would do great! After all, he's my bestest friend, and I know he gets ascared, but whenever we're in trouble, he's always there for us." Tommy said with a smile.

"Tommy's right, I'd be a bit ascared at first, but when I've gots to be brave, I can usually do it, well, with a little push and encouragement from my friends anyways." Chuckie added.

The other toddlers at the table all shook their heads in agreement, including their older friend, Peter, who also agreed with what Tommy and Chuckie said in response to TCKing12's question, as he placed a fork full of rice in his mouth.

"That's great! Now, my next question is for Peter, what do you think of the Louds in regards to relationships such as friendships?" TCKing12 asked.

"Well, I think all of them are wonderful friends. Sure, sometimes, they get a bit rambuncious, but that's only natural with how they all live together, hardly ever getting a break from one another, and coming from a big family, but when it comes to making friends with others, all of them have lived up to that, especially when they find friends in our group who they're compatible with, like for example, Tommy and Lincoln, or Dil and Lily." Peter explained.

"Awesome! And now, my final question for everyone, do you remember the glory days of Nickelodeon you had been apart of back in the early 2000's, such as for times like the old Nickelodeon ads such as We're Nicktoons, the formation of the Nickelodeon site, the time when the Nick studios in Universal were still being used, etc.?" TCKing12 asked.

Once again, everybody at the table exchanged glances with one another, as huge smiles appeared on everyone's faces, and Drew and Stu decided to speak up on everyone's behalf.

"Oh yes, we remember those days quite well." Drew replied.

"Yeah, like our first movie, and those orange tapes to feature several of our show's episodes. Now that was pretty cool." Stu added.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, thanks for answering my questions. Now, I'm off to treat myself to some more dumplings and orange chicken at the Chinese buffet line." TCKing12 said, getting up from his spot at the table to go refil his plate, while the next author in line decided to speak up.

"May I go next?" Vinzgirl asked.

"Go ahead!" Kira replied.

Vinzgirl took one more bite of chicken on her plate and took a sip of her ice water, before clearing her throat and asking her question.

"No worries, I only have one question for the little ones. Question for the Rugrats, I want to know what they think of the new generation characters as in their children. And this is in terms of both, celrock and my second generation characters." Vinzgirl asked.

To answer this question, they went around the table from oldest to youngest child.

"Well, I like Regina from Vinzgirl's line, and Rosemary Albany from Celrock's line, cuz they're both bossy, and Rosemary is also a real princess." Angelica replied.

"I like Belle from Vinzgirl's line, cuz she's got red hair like me, and kind of, well, reminds me of me if I was a girl, and I like Melinda from Celrock's line, cuz again, she's a lot like me, and shares the same name as my firstest mommy." Chuckie replied.

"I like all of them! I'm not sure who I like the bestest." Kimi replied.

"I think I like Elena and Isabelle from Vinzgirl's line, and Abbie and Casey and Kelly and Keith from Celrock's line, cuz all of these kids are twins, like me and Phil." Lil replied.

"I agree with Lil, I like them too, for the same reason." Phil added.

"I like in Celrock's line, my babies Darin and Keenan, cuz they remind me so much of me and Dilly, and in Vinzgirl's line, I like my son Noah, cuz he's gots my old stewdriver and likes aventures, just like me." Tommy replied, before taking another spoonful of apple sauce in a bowl that sat next to his plate and putting it in his mouth.

"I agree with Kimi, I like all of them, well, all of them except for the bossy ones, like Regina in Vinzgirl's line and Rosemary in Celrock's line, but I guess there's no escaping it. Every generation from here on out is going to have an Angelica." Zack said with a sigh, as Angelica simply glared at the male blond toddler, rolling her eyes.

"And I like the babies of all generations. Specially Ryo in Vinzgirl's and Keenan in Celrock's." Dil replied.

"Cool! Thanks for answering my question!" Vinzgirl said.

"You're welcome." Tommy said.

"I'll be back, going to go help myself to some more curly fries and chicken fingers at the fried food buffet line, provided there's any left." Vinzgirl said, getting up from her place at the table to go refil her plate, allowing the next author to ask some questions.

"Since I only have one question for Angelica, mind if I go next please?" Theblindwriter95 politely asked.

"Well, okay." Angelica quickly said, holding up her plate that had been cleared of food, anxious to go stuff herself with cookies from the dessert buffet line.

"Question for Angelica, where were you during the episode, Chuckie Gets Skunked?" Theblindwriter95 asked.

Angelica thought about her answer for a few minutes before responding.

"I think me and my mommy and daddy were away on a trip, cuz we heardid about the skunk incident after we got back. As for where we went, I don't member now." Angelica replied.

"I remember, I originally had a business trip in Houston, Texas, but it was canceled at the last minute. However, Drew needed to use up some vacation time, so the three of us took a trip there anyway." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I remember, it was hot. Don't really care to go back." Drew commented in between bites of sweet and sour meatballs on his plate, looking less than amused at recalling this memory.

"I see. Anybody interested in going to get some dessert with me? They have chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting and colorful sprinkles on top at the dessert line." Theblindwriter95 said.

"Me! Me! Me!" Angelica cried, getting up from her chair at the table and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Since you cleared your plate Princess, you may go with theblindwriter95." Drew said with a smile.

"Thank you daddy. Come on theblindwriter95, let's go!" Angelica cried excitedly, taking her hand, as the two of them went up to the dessert buffet line to fill their plates with as many cookies and cupcakes as they could gather.

At this point, Boris Yeltsin and brainyxbat were the last two to ask questions, but Boris Yeltsin needed a refil on his drink.

"I want to go last, besides, I need a refil on my ice tea." Boris Yeltsin said, getting up from the table to see to refilling his glass.

"Well then, you do that, and I'll ask the two questions I have for Chuckie and Stu. Oh, but first, I'd like to tell everyone that my Lost in Manhattan trilogy now has a 4th story, making it a tetralogy." Brainyxbat announced.

"Fascinating!" Didi commented.

"I'll be sure to go up to Fan Fiction and check it out later on this afternoon after I head back to my castle after our brunch." Peter said.

"Cool! Hope you enjoy it! And now, my question for Chuckie. What do you like best about Shenzi Tuck? You can have more than one answer." Brainyxbat asked.

"Well, I think she's very pretty, and she's sweet, and I like how she always looks out for me and knows how to cheer me up when I'm down. It's kind of like, well, having Tommy and WaWa around, all at the same time, even when Tommy and WaWa can't be with me." Chuckie replied.

"Aw, that's sweet." Brainyxbat said, blushing a little.

Chuckie simply blushed a smile back at her, as she turned her attention to Stu, who had nearly cleared his plate.

"You had a question for me too?" Stu asked.

"Yep, I sure do. I'm thinking of writing this story titled "Tucked Pickles", where you take 2-year-old Shenzi with you to dogsit for your boss, but an earthquake hits, associated by an aftershock. Should I do it?" Brainyxbat asked.

"Yes, I think you should write that story! I'm excited to read it, and see what happens in it." Stu replied, taking the last bite of potato salad on his plate.

"Okay then, I'll see to writing that story and releasing it, once I've finished Could it Be and the Disney Land story I'm doing right now." Brainyxbat replied, just as Boris Yeltsin returned to the table with a fresh glass of ice tea, ready to ask his questions.

"So, does anybody here want dessert?" Didi asked the group.

"I'm pretty full Deed." Stu replied.

Most of the adults nodded their heads in agreement, except for Betty.

"I don't know about dessert, but I could go for a double ice moka java right about now." Betty commented.

All of the kids wanted dessert, so the parents took them up to the buffet line, where each toddler picked out one cookie and one cupcake, and came back to the table. Once everybody had their dessert, or the dishes had been cleared away from those adults wishing to sit back and digest their large brunches, Boris Yeltsin took a few sips of his ice tea and saw to asking his usual five questions to the group.

"Question for the adults, what do you think of Celrock's take on Pre-School Days?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

All of the adults exchanged glances with one another and talked amongst themselves before Didi spoke up on their behalf.

"Well, we all think it's very, educational." Didi commented.

"Yeah, and Miss Weemer surely has a better handle on Phil and Lil's class than she seem to have on Angelica's class the year before." Betty added.

"I agree." Kira said.

"Well, I had to send Angelica somewhere. The Woodberry school didn't work out, especially after I became appauled by Miss Applebee trying to stick her nose where it didn't belong, when I was trying to reason with Jonathan about the garilla we were getting for the soccer team's mascott. Angelica was already having issues sharing in her classroom, and seeing that Miss Applebee acted no better than her, I felt it was best to pull her out of there, and decided to have her go to school in another six months. When I heard from Lucy Carmichael where she was planning to send Susie, and recalling how things went for Angelica and Susie a while back at daycamp, I knew Miss Weemer's class at the community center was the perfect fit for her." Charlotte explained.

"I see." Boris Yeltsin said.

"So, what other questions do you have for us?" Chas asked.

"Let's see. Question for the kids, any funny moments you have from my stories so far?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

This time, it was the toddlers turn to exchange glances with one another and talk amongst themselves for a few minutes, before Kimi spoke up on their behalf.

"I think our favoritest moment was when we were playing Hide and Go Peak in your Chuckie Loses his Glasses story, and I hid in the bathtub, and Tommy's daddy accidentally turned on the water and got me all wet." Kimi replied, giggling.

The rest of the toddlers cracked up laughing, unable to think of anymore answers to Boris Yeltsin's question, as Chuckie nearly wet his pants, having to leave the table to go use the bathroom. All of the toddlers who were potty trained at this point, which included everybody except Dil, went to use the bathroom, and after they returned, Boris Yeltsin went on to ask his next question.

"Okay, now that we've all calmed down and used the bathroom, time for my next question. Okay, I have a question for Angelica. Do you think you'd get along better with the babies if you were a baby like them?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

Angelica simply rolled her eyes at Boris Yeltsin, before slamming her fist down on the table and giving her response.

"No! I tried being a baby when I didn't want no sponsibilities at my burpday, and I hated it, cuz those dumb babies ruined everything. So no, I don't think I'd get along with them any betterer, thank you very much." Angelica snapped angrily, while Boris Yeltsin simply cleared his throat.

"Okay, moving on to my next question." Boris Yeltsin said, before he paused and went on.

Angelica took a few deep breaths to calm down, hoping he wouldn't be asking her anymore questions.

"Question for Zack, silliest adventure you've gone on so far with the other Rugrats?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Hmmm, I think that would have to be this one day at the park, when I was there with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie and Kimi, and taking the term, monkey bars literally, Kimi thought we should pretend to be actual monkeys, and we did just that, having to hang upside down and laugh a lot. It was so silly, that I often laugh thinking back on it." Zack replied.

Boris Yeltsin chuckled at Zack's story, before moving on, to ask his final question while taking the last few sips of his ice tea.

"Okay, and now, I have one final question for you guys. Question for Tommy and Chuckie, favorite episodes centering on just the two of you?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I think my favoritest one was when I slept over at Tommy's house, and we had to protect ourselves from the sandy man. The bestest part was when my daddy came to save us." Chuckie replied.

"Yeah that was fun, but I specially liked that time when me and Chuckie had to go across the park to get my grandpa's teeth back." Tommy replied.

"Yeah I like that one too. Too bad Nick Splat doesn't ever air the Grandpa's Teeth episode anymore." Celrock commented.

"Nick Splat? Who's Nick Splat?" Kimi asked.

All of the authors at the table laughed at Kimi's question.

"You are so silly Kimi, Nick Splat isn't a person, it's simply what The Splat renamed themselves since our last chapter in this story was released." Boris Yeltsin explained.

"Oh." Kimi replied, as everybody had a good laugh, and saw to finishing their drinks and dessert, while Peter saw to paying the bill.

And this ends chapter 46, of Ask the Dynamic Trio.

Author's Note: Well, I did it. I finished the chapter without things crashing and burning. So, looks like not all's lost with the world after all. Thanks for reading, and be looking for more new stories in the Rugrats fandom, both, regular and crossover sections, as well as updates to ongoing stories, coming sometime soon.


	47. Fan Fiction Anniversary Party

Author's Note: I know, I know, I've been slacking off, and for that, I sincerely apologize. Between writer's block, obsessions with watching Top Ten videos on Youtube, amongst a bit of paranoya that has arose as a result of some events that went down over the course of the month of May, I've sadly, not been in the loop for a good while. However, seeing that six months ago on December 7, 2016, and Boris Yeltsin's actual birthday, I did release chapter 39 in this story, I thought, oh what the heck, six months later, that being, today, making it Boris Yeltsin's half birthday, I'd release another chapter in this story, that being, chapter 47, and so, here it is, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 47, Fan Fiction Anniversary Party

It was a crisp, cool day in Yucaipa, California, as everybody headed to Peter's castle out in Richmond, Virginia for another celebration, this one being, a party for celrock, as she recently celebrated being a part of Fan Fiction for three years, as of June 3, 2017. However, before looking at how things went down at the party, with the characters answering their loyal fans' burning questions, let's flashback to Mother's Day for a brief moment, when Sovietlollipop decided to join the Loud family for a picnic lunch at the park, before heading back to his uncle's farm in Aamish territory.

"Here, I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Leni said, handing a rather odd sandwich to Sovietlollipop, consisting of some actual peanuts, a stick of butter, and a small pink shoe inside, a style of shoe that was popular back in the late 1980's, early 1990's called Jellies.

"G, thanks Leni, but what is this suppose to be exactly?" Sovietlollipop asked with raised eyebrows, staring directly at Leni, who had a blank expression on her face.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, just like you asked for." Leni replied.

Sovietlollipop was still not convinced, as he lifted the top layer of bread, where the peanuts went flying everywhere across the picnic blanket, the bottom piece of bread went flying out of his hand, which was now covered in butter, and when lunging forward to try to pick up the peanuts, his knee landed on a shoe. He wiped his hand off with a napkin and picked up the shoe to show it to Leni.

"What's this?" Sovietlollipop asked, showing Leni the shoe.

"Don't you know? It's called a jelly! Everybody wore them way back when, and now, they're like, totally retro." Leni explained, taking the shoe from Sovietlollipop's hand and placing it on her foot, showing off like a fashion model.

Sovietlollipop simply didn't know what to say. Rather, he cocked his head back in laughter, as he now realized what Leni had done. She had taken his order, but she made his sandwich in a literal fashion, much to the young adult's confusion and now amusement. While this was all going on, Lisa managed to pick up the peanuts that had spilled everywhere, and Lincoln presented him with a proper peanut butter and jelly sandwich, made with the correct ingredients this time around.

"Is this what you asked for?" Lincoln asked, handing a new paper plate with the proper sandwich to Sovietlollipop.

He stared down at the contents of the sandwich on his plate, and took in a wif of the all-too familiar aroma of the peanut butter, with an approving smile.

"Yes it is Lincoln, thank you." Sovietlollipop replied with a smile, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Shortly afterwards, everybody was seated around him on the picnic blanket with sandwiches in their hands, as they all enjoyed their picnic lunch. Once Sovietlollipop had a few bites of his sandwich and took a few sips of milk from a carton that was handed to him by Lana, he cleared his throat and asked the Loud kids his burning question.

"I have a question for all of you. Question for all of the Loud kids: I know it's only one chapter right now but what do you all think of my story "Loud Dawn" so far?" Sovietlollipop asked.

Everybody finished the bites of sandwich they had in their mouths, and from oldest to youngest, the kids answered his question.

"I'm loving it, mainly because I'm being shouldered with the responsibility of being in charge of all of my siblings." Lori replied.

"It's scary! Why are we leaving home? And why is daddy sending us towards that horrible noise! I'm sorry for filling your shoes and pockets with goolosh daddy, when we all attempted to sabotage dinner, but did you really have to do this to us?" Leni replied, with tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down dudette, we're all in this together. And anyway, the adventure ahead could be exciting!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, Vanzilla is taking us down a long, road." Luna joked, chuckling slightly.

"I'm loving it so far, and I have faith that my older sister will take care of us. Of course if those soldiers come anywhere near us, they'll have to get through me first, and if I have anything to do with it, I'll be wrestling them to the ground before they have a chance." Lynn declared.

"I think it's great! Though I'm sorry my favorite jacket got ruined, but so far, it's awesome!" Lincoln cried.

"Darkness, I live for darkness. Great start, and it can only get better as it continues." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"I find it scary! A soldier on our bus, and having to miss Blue Belts camp, all because of this blockade? Just, how awful!" Lana cried.

"You said it, though I hated the story the minute my tiara got broken." Lola added.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Lincoln argued.

Before the fight could get out of hand any further, Sovietlollipop put his hand up to stop them.

"Enough!" Sovietlollipop exclaimed, causing Lincoln and Lola to stop cold turkey, as they gulped and glared angrily at one another, before Lisa cleared her throat and went on to give her answer to Sovietlollipop's question.

"War has always been amongst our nation for hundreds of years, I can't possibly see what will become of this story, but not a bad start. Perhaps I'll have a chance to study wepontry and formulas on how to create the perfect gun powder that will wipe out these soldiers before they can hunt down our parents, by the story's end." Lisa stated.

And as for Lily's response, she just simply giggled and smiled up at Sovietlollipop.

"Poopoo!" Lily cried, making Sovietlollipop laugh, as he was taking the last sip of his milk, causing the milk to come shooting out of his nose.

This in turn, caused all of the Loud kids to start rolling in the grass laughing, Luan laughing the loudest out of everybody. After everybody had a good laugh, Sovietlollipop stood up from the blanket and dusted himself off.

"Well, thank you all for answering my question. I do hope you have an enjoyable rest of your Mother's Day, as I must be heading back to my uncle's farm." Sovietlollipop said, walking towards the exit of the park.

"It's great you could join us, and hope you can come back soon." Lana said with a smile.

"Thanks Lana, me too." Sovietlollipop replied, waving goodbye, as he skitted out of the park and ran down the street to the bus station, where he saw to catching the next bus out of Royal Woods.

Lucky for him, he had just enough money from his uncle to take the bus back to the stop closest to the farm. However, while he had an enjoyable picnic lunch with the Louds, as he headed back to his miserable aboad of Aamish territory, the guilt swept over him once again.

"_I am an irresponsible idiot. Though if anything, I'm lucky to be alive. I mean, sure I miss the Rugrats gang back in California, but how could I be so stupid! Forgetting to pay the power bill? Not only would I eventually end up homeless if this kept up, but being without power alone would prove to be hazardous to my health, given no proper way for me to prepare food, or the ability to refridgerate it with no electricity. I may be growing my own fruits and vegetables and learning how to cook over an open fire, but while I'm dreading life on my uncle's farm, it's better than what would have most likely become of me, whether it would have been life in Prison or death caused by starvation, at least I'm alive, and I pray to God that I can learn something about responsibility out of all of this, giving me a chance to return to society some years down the road, when I'll see to finishing Loud Dawn, amongst my other Fan Fiction projects. At least I can always go visit the Louds, who are an hour away on time off, whenever I need a glimpse of modern civilization." _Sovietlollipop thought to himself, as the bus reached his destination, and he stepped off the bus on to that depressing dirt road, that led up to his uncle's farm.

Slowly but carefully, Sovietlollipop quietly trudged along the side of the road in the direction of the farm, heading back to his miserable living quarters for now, being thankful for what he had, even if it's not what he would call, the most comfortable means of living in his opinion.

Returning to present day California and the Confederacy Kingdom, everybody, including the Carmichaels, Wehrenbergs, Barrows, Pickles, DeVilles, and Finsters showed up at Peter's castle early that morning to get set up for the party. That afternoon, Celrock, the guest of honor, showed up to the party along side her friends, JerkyllHyde, Brainyxbat, TCKing12, dbug891, Boris Yeltsin, Sofia2017Planning, theblindwriter95, DemonAloisTrancy, and Nairobi-harper for this fabulous event. Everybody crowded around in the royal living room on the wrap around orange couch, while they waited for Peter's servants to finish preparing lunch. Soon, the lunch was prepared, consisting of cheese and pepperoni pizza for the kids, and for the adults, smoke salmon casadias with salmon caviar and sour cream on top, and fish tacos for those who weren't interested in the smoke salmon. To drink, there was sparkling apple cyder and chocolate milk for the kids. Once everybody was seated, served, and Peter said the blessing, they all dug into their royal lunches, but not without a toast.

"I'd like to propose a toast to celrock. Happy three year anniversary to being on Fan Fiction!" Peter said, as everybody raised their glasses and clinked them together, taking a sip.

"Hip-hip..." Peter said.

"Hurray!" Everybody else called out after him.

"Hip-hip..." Peter said.

"Hurray!" Everybody else called out after him.

"Hip-hip..." Peter said.

"Hurray!" Everybody else called out after him.

"Thank you so much everyone." Celrock said with a smile, picking up one of the casadias on her plate.

"You're very welcome, celrock." Peter replied with a smile.

"So, gots any questions for us Celrock?" Tommy asked.

"No not today, but I believe JerkyllHyde, Brainyxbat, TCKing12, dbug891, Boris Yeltsin, and Sofia2017Planning all have questions for all of you, am I correct?" Celrock asked.

The members at the table who she had previously named off, all nodded their heads in agreement, and JerkyllHyde decided to be the first one to ask his question to the group.

"I have a question for all the Rugrats, Susie included. What are your favorite Marvel Super heroes?" JerkyllHyde asked.

"I like Captain America!" Tommy replied excitedly.

"Well I like Quicksilver." Chuckie added.

"Iceman's cool!" Phil exclaimed.

"Well I like Ringmaster!" Lil added.

"I think Mandarin's pretty cool." Kimi replied.

"Radioactive Man is pretty neat." Dil commented.

"Oh I don't know Dil, I personally think Hulk is wicked awesome!" Jesse cried.

"I'm partial to Mad Thinker myself." Zack added.

"Well I think Scarlet Witch is pretty amazing." Susie said.

"Oh she's okay, but everybody knows the bestest one is Black Widow. She's my favorite!" Angelica cried excitedly, taking another bite of pizza on her plate.

"I see. Thanks for answering my question." JerkyllHyde said.

"No problem." Tommy replied in between bites of his cheese pizza, before Brainyxbat cleared her throat.

"Is it my turn now?" Brainyxbat asked.

"Yes it is Brainyxbat, go ahead." JerkyllHyde said.

"Okay. To Chuckie: If you recall, I have this collection focusing on you and Shenzi called "CFST- Sheckie Through A to Z", with one-chapter stories based on words starting with every letter of the alphabet, all different. Which ones are your favorites?" Brainyxbat asked.

Chuckie thought about it for a minute before answering her question.

"Hmmm, let's see. Well, B: Best Friends is nice, cuz me and Shenzi are playing outside on the swings and having lots of fun. I also like E: Easter, cuz me and Shenzi gots to be there to see Spike and Fifi's new puppies together, plus the wedding was kind of fun, which brings me to my nextest favoritest story, L: Love, where we did actually play wedding together, and later, gotted married for real. And then, I liked N: Never Grow Up, cuz we had a daughter together and had so much fun, taking her to the beach for the firstest time. And then, I liked U: Under Shenzi's Bed, cuz I helped Shenzi conquer a fear and a first that I sadly, had to go through, so it was nice being able to help her pull through something I had to experience before her, and lastest but not leastest, I liked X: X-ray, because I liked seeing how brave Shenzi was to save that little boy from getting hurted, even if she broked her leg doing so." Chuckie replied with a smile.

"Wow that's great! I like some of those too. Especially Best Friends, Love, and X-ray." Brainyxbat said.

Chuckie simply smiled at her, causing her to laugh, as a piece of cheese was stuck in between his two front teeth, dangling down on to the pizza in front of him.

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"You've got cheese stuck in your teeth, and a piece of melted cheese from your pizza no doubt. Here, let me help you." Brainyxbat said, reaching over to where Chuckie was sitting, and helping him to get the cheese out.

He was a bit shy at first, but she reassured him that she wasn't going to hurt him, letting him allow Brainyxbat to help him get the cheese out from between his teeth. Soon, it was out, and Chuckie finished the slice of pizza on his plate with no more issues.

"Thanks Brainyxbat." Chuckie said post finishing his last bite.

"You're welcome Chuckie." Brainyxbat replied.

"So, gots anymore questions for us?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I do have one more question. To everyone: Have any of you been to Disneyland in Anaheim, California? If so, what's your favorite ride, restaurant, and show?" Brainyxbat asked.

Everyone exchanged glances with one another, before Didi spoke up on the entire group's behalf.

"Actually, we haven't been to Disney Land. Only Disney World a couple of times with Peter." Didi replied.

"I've been to Disney Land though, and while I don't have a favorite show or restaurant, as all of them are equally the same to me, my favorite rides are the teacups and Splash Mountain." Peter replied.

"Cool!" Brainyxbat commented, before TCKing12 raised his hand, signaling that he wanted to go next.

"Okay, my questions are for everyone. First, why do you like ZackxKimi better than PeterxKimi?" TCKing12 asked.

Once again, everybody talked amongst themselves for a couple of minutes, before Drew spoke up on the group's behalf to answer this question.

"Well I believe we prefer that pairing, because Kimi and Zack actually aged together, going through childhood and teenagehood together, making their relationship seem a bit, more, realistic, opposed to Kimi and Peter. I mean, I understand Peter was time traveling when he babysits our kids when they're little, but it just, to me anyway, doesn't seem as realistic for them to end up together as adults." Drew explained.

All of the other adults nodded their heads in agreement, while the toddlers simply stared at TCKing12 with several raised eyebrows.

"I see. Okay, next question. For everyone, which Loud House characters do you get along with best and which ones match up specifically with you?" TCKing12 asked.

Once again, everybody exchanged glances with one another and whispered to one another for a few minutes, before all turning towards TCKing12 with their answers.

"Pap-pap." Lou, Lulu, Boris and Minka all said in unison.

"Well, I would say I'm most like Lincoln, but get along with all of the Loud House characters equally." Randy said.

"I agree with my husband, but I'd say I'm most like Rita Loud, seeing we're both medical professionals, her working as a dental assistant, while I'm a doctor." Lucy replied.

"I think as adults, we can safely agree we get along equally with all of the characters mutually, so we'll cut to the chase and simply state who we're most like. Besides, I have a four o'clock meeting I can't miss. I'm most like Lori, she reminds me of well, me at seventeen years of age." Charlotte said.

"I say I'm mostly like Lisa, given our love for science and inventing." Stu replied.

"I'm not sure who I'm most like to tell you the honest truth." Didi said.

"Same here." Kira added.

"Well I'm definitely like Howard and Harold McBride. I care deeply for Chuckie, just as they do for Clyde." Chas replied.

"I'm like Lynn Loud Junior. Tough, and we both have a nack for sports!" Betty exclaimed.

"I say I'm like Lynn Senior. I love to cook and sing while doing it." Howard replied.

"I say I'm mostly like Luna and Luan, given my love of music and sense of humor." Celeste replied.

"I'm with Didi and Kira, I'm not sure who I'm most like." Laura replied.

"I agree with my wife." Dana added.

"Well, moving right along, I say I'm mostly like Leni given my love of fashion, but can also get along with Lori, given we're both the oldest in our families and like to be in charge." Alisa replied.

"I'm definitely like Lincoln, seeing that I'm naturally a leader, and have an optimistic attitude towards life, not to mention, a strong love for adventure. Though I get along with all of them equally." Peter added.

"Definitely Lynn Junior, with her love of sports." Buster said.

"Definitely Lisa, given we're both the Einsteins of our families." Edwin added.

"Hmmm, seems we've answered this question before, but since I'm polite, I'll answer it again. I'm most like Lincoln and Lisa, but get along best with Luna due to our love of music." Susie said.

"I'm most like Lola, because we're loud and beautiful, but I also get along well with Lori for similar reasons." Angelica added.

"I guess I'm kind of like Clyde, cuz he's bestest friends with Lincoln like I'm that with Tommy, and he and I both have a fear of being up high." Chuckie said.

"I get along with and am most like Lincoln, cuz we have big maginations and love aventure! Though I'm also like Lynn, cuz we both gots lots of energy." Kimi said.

"I agree with Kimi." Jesse added.

"I'd agree with Kimi and Jesse, only I say I'm most like Lisa, given I'm the smartest one of the gang, and am very much, a child prodejy, just like her." Zack said.

"Well I get along with, and am very much like Lincoln, all the way! Plus, we're both big brothers too." Tommy said with a smile.

"I get along bestest with Lana and Lola, cuz they're twins like me and Lillian, but I'm most like Lana, given our love of mud and wormies." Phil said.

"I agree with Phillip, though while we do get along well with Lana and Lola, I say I'm most like Lola, only for the looking prettyful part. I don't yell and scream like she does. She acts more like Angelica." Lil said.

Phil nodded his head in agreement.

"And I'm most like and get along bestest with Lily Loud, cuz we're both, the babies of our families, and as baby-babies, we'd cry and poop a lot." Dil said.

"Okay, very interesting. Next question, for everyone, what do you think would happen if Calamity Ganon from The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild suddenly showed up in Yucaipa or any of the Disney and Nickelodeon worlds?" TCKing12 asked.

Everybody quickly exchanged glances with one another, and Chas spoke up on the group's behalf.

"I think we'd all run for our lives!" Chas screamed in panic.

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement with him.

"I see. And now, my final question. For everyone, what do you think of me making a Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories-inspired story featuring all of you sometime in the future? If you think it's a great idea, any suggestions for it?" TCKing12 asked.

Nobody had to think twice when answering this question. Stu simply spoke up on everybody's behalf immediately, after taking a sip of his sparkling apple cyder.

"Uh, we're not interested in this idea. The story sounds boring to us, and we don't have any ideas for it either. I suggest you take a trip on over to The Loud House fandom, and check out a story called Ask the Loud Kids by user, Jiggylagos, or however it's pronounced, and ask the Louds if they might be interested in starring in your new story, and have any ideas for it." Stu suggested.

"Thank you Stu, I'll keep that in mind." TCKing12 said with a smile, as he wiped some sauce off of his chin with his napkin.

"No problem." Stu said, just as dbug891 raised her hand to ask her question.

"I have one question. To the kids, what do you think of my new stories as dbug27 and what do you think of Dianna?" dbug891 asked.

"Well, I think your stories are great! And as for Dianna, she's really sweet, and she is a bit shy, but so was Chuckie when we first met, and we're now the bestest of friends! So, I'm pretty sure Diana will eventually be friends with all of us too, right guys?" Tommy said to his other friends.

"Right." All of the other toddlers replied in unison.

"I agree with Tommy." Susie added.

"Oh, I don't know. Dianna's okay, if you like dumb babies who are shy, much like the dumb kid with the goofy hair." Angelica muttered, glaring at Chuckie, who simply gulped and rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice Angelica, you apologize to dbug891 and Chuckie right now." Susie demanded.

"In your dreams Carmichael." Angelica snapped, crossing her arms and turning away from Susie, staring at the floor.

Susie just let out an exasperated sigh, as Boris Yeltsin went on to ask his questions, while dbug891 excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Okay, it's time for my usual five questions. First, a question for Kimi, best adventure you've been on since you became part of Chuckie's family?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that's easy! That time we played in the treehouse, and had to get away from the giant Angelicon, when I tried to give Super Thing a friend to play with, not realizing it was Cynthia." Kimi replied.

"Oh yes, Angelicon, a good episode. Now, my next question is for Phil and Lil. What was your first birthday like?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"It was great! Specially the cake!" Phil replied excitedly.

"No Phillip, the bestest part of our firstest berpday was the gifts! The boxes and shiny paper were so much fun to play with!" Lil added with a huge grin.

"No, Lillian, it was the cake!" Phil argued.

"Presents!" Lil argued back.

"Cake!" Phil argued.

"Presents!" Lil argued.

"Cake!" Phil argued.

"Presents!" Lil argued.

"Phil! Lil! Let's agree to disagree that you liked the cake, and, the presents." Boris Yeltsin said, starting to grow tired of their arguing.

"Okay." Phil and Lil said in unison, as Boris Yeltsin took another sip of his sparkling apple cyder and saw to asking his next question.

"Okay, moving right along, my next question is for Chuckie. Some authors have noticed you have a different bed in your room, was that because you kept falling out of the first one?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Uh huh. Every morning, I was waking up on the floor, and one night, I fell asleep with my glasses on, causing them to break when I fell, so daddy gotted me a bed with sides so I wouldn't fall out. Unlike a crib though, they weren't quite as tall, and I could still get out of bed easily to go potty if I needed to." Chuckie replied.

"That's great, and I'm sure it feels good to wake up in bed the next morning, and not on the floor." Boris Yeltsin said.

"Yeah, it does. Waking up to booboos hurts." Chuckie commented.

"Okay, my next question is for the adults, funniest song you've ever heard? I remember this one bit from this old album I had, where these 3 guys try their take on a song, with one guy having a banjo, another having a drum, and the other guy having a gong, and only one of them was actually singing in key." Boris Yeltsin said.

Celrock spoke up at this point.

"I have no clue what he's talking about, as I don't remember such a song, but sorry for interrupting, I just, had to get that off of my chest. Go on ahead, give your answers." Celrock said.

"I can't think of any funny songs right off the top of my head, can you Stu?" Drew asked.

"Uh, no." Stu replied.

Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement, except for Howard, who surprisingly burst out into song.

"Oh I've got one. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." Howard started singing.

There was a slight pause, before the singing started up again, this time, everybody joining in and singing along.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes._

The song continued to go on and on and on like that, several more times, until everybody in the room was cracking up laughing. Some people nearly wet their pants, declaring a bathroom break, while Peter's servants came in and cleared the lunch dishes, as everybody had finished up their lunch at this point, and so they saw to preparing the table for dessert, which was featuring a chocolate cake with chocolate icing on top. After everybody had returned from the bathroom and calmed down, Boris Yeltsin decided to go on ahead and ask his final question, while dessert was being served.

"And now, for my final question. This one is for Stu. What became of that remote control sofa from the episode Grandpa's Date?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, back in February, I attended an inventor's convention in Chicago, where I presented the auto remote controlled sofa, and some people from the area were interested in displaying it, along with my inflatable easy chair from the Super Hero Chuckie episode, in a science museum that's currently being built. So for the moment, those two inventions of mine are currently in storage until construction is finished on the museum, at which time, the sofa and chair will be going on display as exhibits." Stu replied.

"Sounds interesting! I'll have to take a trip to this science museum, once it's open to the public!" Boris Yeltsin exclaimed.

"It's definitely worth the trip. I've always fancied science museums myself." Stu commented, taking a bite of cake on the plate that had been put down in front of him.

Everybody sat back for a few minutes, and saw to dining on their dessert, enjoying their cake and beverages of sparkling apple cyder and chocolate milk, when Sofia2017Planning spoke up with one final question.

"I have a Question for Susie, how did your tonsils feel after they were taken out?" Sofia2017Planning asked.

Susie finished the bite of cake she currently had in her mouth and took a sip of her chocolate milk to wash it down before answering Sofia2017Planning's question.

"Actually, I'm not sure what the actual tonsels felt like, all I remember was how I felt right after the operation. My throat felt soar and I had trouble talking for a few days." Susie replied.

And after that, everybody went on to finish their dessert, and hang out for a little bit, before parting ways, to take care of other things they had to do that afternoon, everything from Charlotte's business meeting, to it being time for the toddler's naps.

And this, ends chapter 47, of Ask the Dynamic Trio. Thanks for reading, and be looking for more chapters, coming soon!


End file.
